Fall and Rebirth
by Lunarelle
Summary: Faith Everstone is a young Quel'dorei living in Southern Quel'Thalas. She and her family have known the Windrunners since before she was born, and she loves Sylvanas with all her heart. Set just before the Scourge invasion and will span until the end of WotLK. Rated M. HC/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Angst. Femslash. Part 1 of the Evermore trilogy. Sequel: Almost Beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - The world of Azeroth belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. I have created a few of the characters in this fic, but otherwise, everything, including the lore, races, places, and storylines, belong to them. I am merely a visitor in the wonderful World of Warcraft.**

* * *

I considered myself a pretty girl. I had long honey-colored hair that I usually wore down in a braid that hung over my right shoulder, tied with whatever ribbon matched what I was wearing that day, and amber eyes that shone like the sun. I was tall, even for an elf and my skin wasn't as pale as other elves around me.

I lived in my family's village, Everstone Village, which was small, numbering no more than five-hundred people, and about a day away from Windrunner Village on horseback, so we saw the Windrunner family on a regular basis.

My father, Lord Pellien Everstone, was mayor of the village, so I had always been rather privileged. The youngest of the Everstone children, I had been told that I could do whatever I wanted, because my sister Ravenna, so named because of her silky black hair, was the absolute beauty of the family and had already gotten married to Lord Santoran Ravenblade, and they would look after me if anything were to happen to my parents. My two brothers, Estelien, and Taegan were rangers working under Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, and were pretty much set, as captains.

However, I had no intention of not doing anything with myself, just because I was the baby of the family. All three of my cousins were worthy tailors, and elves came from all over Southern Quel'Thalas to buy their robes. They even went to Silvermoon sometimes to sell their things. My friends also worked, mostly as hunters, which had been a popular profession back then. My best friend Layana raised dragonhawks and rabbits, which she sold as pets. And I wasn't expected to do anything.

I _was_ a skilled mage, despite the fact that nobody gave it any consideration. There were mages much more skilled than I was in Quel'Thalas and the masters weren't interested in training me because I was so young. So I trained on my own, watching Master Flamestrike teaching everyone how to conjure fires of various intensity. Fire magic had always been something I'd loved, and I started focusing on it at a very young age. Before long, I was able to conjure fires of different colors, the normal yellow and orange flames, a more potent red kind that could actually heat metal, and a white fire that I was able to carry around in my hands or in a bowl on a cold day to warm me up.

Over time, I conjured green, blue, pink, and purple flames, and a few people who liked this said that I had potential as an entertainer. The fires _were_ pretty to look at, but I didn't want to be known as the girl who could conjure colorful fires. It seemed ridiculous. So I started working on other skills, reading every book I could find on our history, and even buying some from peddlers who came from Lordaeron. I bought history books, and books on herbalism, which fascinated me enough for me to make it a profession. I began to gather every herb possible in Quel'Thalas and learned their properties to make various potions for everyone in the village. Because I knew about fire so much, I knew exactly which flames to use to make the potions, and so also became an alchemist.

"Looks like you finally found something you're good at, little Faith," said Ravenna one day as she watched me mixing a simple potion for a sick woman. "And people like it."

I said nothing, focusing on what I was doing. It wasn't that the potion was difficult to make, far from it, but I didn't want my sister's praise. People liked my potions, it was true, but they didn't really take me seriously. The woman who had come to me had been the first one to come to me for something other than a hair and skin potion, and I'd had the feeling that she had only come because she couldn't afford to go to one of the healers in town.

I finished the potion, and went to the woman, giving it to her free of charge. It was a good potion, and I was certain that she'd be okay in a couple of days, no more, and she thanked me for my troubles.

"You're really feeling left out, aren't you?" Ravenna didn't sound mean, just thoughtful. "I guess it's hard for you, what with my being married, with Estelien and Taegan being ranger captains and our cousins being some of the most sought-after tailors in this part of the kingdom. You don't have a place."

"Sure I do. I have a place as the baby of the family who won't ever amount to anything." I smiled, tired all of a sudden. "Don't worry about me, Ravenna, I'm fine."

I left my little store, which my father had allowed me to open, if just to keep busy doing something, closing and locking it behind me as I was fairly certain that my day was over. As Ravenna and I arrived in the main square, a village crier shouted, "The rangers are here! Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner is on her way!"

I started. Sylvanas? Sylvanas was coming? Already, I could feel myself blushing and my heart rate accelerating. Sylvanas Windrunner, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life, a woman I admired, cared about, and, to put it truthfully, loved with all my heart. I could pinpoint the exact moment I had fallen in love with her. I'd been twelve years old, and I'd been playing in our yard in the village outskirts. She had come riding over on her snow-white horse, looking so beautiful that she had made the forest around her look dull. Her hood had been down, a rarity even then, and her gold hair had spilled down onto her shoulders. My heart had leapt in my chest when she had looked down at me and smiled, and from that day on, I had been wholeheartedly hers.

"She's a general, Faith," said Ravenna quickly, as Sylvanas rode ahead of the column of people into the village, amidst cheers and the throwing of flower petals. She was flanked by our brothers, who were drinking in the sight of home. They saw us and made straight for us, their horses recognizing us as well. A second later, Taegan had leapt off the horse and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Oh, my beautiful sister," he whispered, kissing my cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine!" I gasped, aware that Sylvanas was there, smiling down at us. I hugged Estelien as well, lingering a little because he was my biggest brother, the one I looked up to, my confidant, and I had sorely missed him while he had been away. I turned towards Sylvanas, who dismounted as well. "Welcome back, General," I told her. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Sylvanas laughed a little. I wonder now if she'd known back then how in love I had been with her. "Faith, we've known each other since you were born. You can call me by my first name." She hugged me, and my thought processes immediately stopped. It wasn't unusual for a female elf to love another woman, but nobody ever spoke of it. I had actually attended the wedding of two elven women in the next village, and everyone had been very happy for them.

Ravenna hugged Sylvanas next, "How long are you staying for?"

"Seven days. I thought it would be nice for my captains to be home for a short while – I know they've been away for several months."

"You'll stay with our parents, of course," said Ravenna. "They wouldn't have it any other way."

My heart raced and I shook in my brother's arms. Stay with our parents? With _us_? For a week?

Sylvanas stated that she didn't want to impose. "I'd be more than happy to camp with the soldiers not staying in town, or at the inn if it's not full."

"It's really not a problem, General," I said. "We would be more than happy to have you stay with us."

"They'll insist until you say yes, General," said Taegan. "And our parents will be worse."

Sylvanas at least consented to accompany us home, and we all rode there together, me riding with Estelien, and Ravenna riding with Taegan.

To say that my parents were surprised to see my brothers was a vast understatement. My mother shrieked and my father just stood there, shocked by what he was seeing. Before any of us knew it, they'd both launched themselves at them, hugging them tightly. Naturally, they insisted that Sylvanas stay with us, and she had no choice but to accept after my mother threatened to write to her parents, whom we knew very well.

"All right, all right, I give in. Thank you for the offer, Velariel."

Dinner that night was a joyous affair, despite the fact that I was so nervous about sitting next to Sylvanas that I could barely eat anything. Ravenna's husband came as well, enjoying his time with my brothers, with whom he'd always been friends.

"So, Faith, what have you been up to recently?" asked Sylvanas as we finished our first course.

"She's actually been thinking of going to the Academy to become a Ranger," said Ravenna, to whom I'd told this in confidence with the promise that she wouldn't say a word to anyone about it. I glared at her.

Taegan choked on his wine, " _You_? A Ranger? Little sister, you can't take ranger training."

I felt Sylvanas move next to me, and, a second later, Taegan's face contorted in pain: she'd kicked him. "The Academy isn't just for anyone, Faith. If you really think you have what it takes, then I'd love to see you take the entrance exam. But I thought you were more suited for magic?"

"I am, but I'd like to keep my options open." I didn't say anything about the fact that nobody expected me to become anything but a house wife, which disgusted me.

"It's not easy training. You're not used to such rigor," said Estelien in a soothing voice.

"Neither were you until the Academy whipped you into shape."

He chuckled, "That's true. I was rather wimpy back then."

"You won't make it, Faith," said Taegan to me. I loved my brother, I really did, but he was so blunt with his statements that he hurt me, regardless of what he was trying to do. "The first week alone is designed to break you so that you can be built up again. You won't be able to take it, and you'll scream for us to come and get you before the first hour is over."

"Faith, honey, can you come and help me with the chicken?" asked my mother.

I left the table, seething with humiliation. Behind me, I heard Sylvanas quietly asking Taegan why he didn't believe in me.

"Taegan's right, you know. You're not suited for life as a ranger. It's a noble profession, certainly, but not one you'll manage to undertake."

"And you want me to do what exactly? Sit home and turn to dust, doing nothing of value?"

"You have your herbs and your potions. That's something, isn't it?"

I stared at her, feeling betrayed, "My herbs and my potions, Mother… you sound as though you're talking about the toys I had as a child."

"You _are_ a child."

I was nearly a century old, which admittedly wasn't old for an elf, but Sylvanas wasn't much older than me at one-hundred-and-fifty. Feeling betrayed, I teleported out of the kitchen, landing near the pond not far from the house. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. Why didn't anyone think I could do anything? I wanted to do something worthwhile with my life, not just sit there as someone's wife. Idly, I toyed with the water, creating a small ball and freezing it, tongues of flame trapped within.

I heard movement behind me and stiffened, letting the ball of water fall back into the pond with a splash.

"It's not easy being the youngest," said Sylvanas, sitting next to me. "Vereesa felt the same way while Alleria and I were at the Academy, and everyone around her also told her that she'd never make it as a ranger. She's supposed to graduate next month."

I wiped a tear off my face.

"It's true that ranger training is rigorous. You'll be in pain more often than not, but if you work hard, I'm sure you can make it." She looked at me before squeezing my shoulder briefly. I closed my eyes at the contact, my breath hitching in my throat. "I can take you out hunting this week, just the two of us."

I looked at her, barely able to take in the sight of her, "You… why?"

Sylvanas smiled, "For one thing, it's my duty as Ranger-General to encourage anyone who wants to become a ranger. For another, just because your family doesn't think you can do it doesn't mean I feel the same way. I think you'd make an excellent ranger with the proper amount of time and training."

I could have burst into tears right there and then. As it was, I nearly kissed her in gratitude. "Thank you."

My brothers were stunned, two days later, when Sylvanas took me on a two-night hunting trip. They wanted to come with us, but she made it clear that under no circumstances were they to come anywhere near us. "Look, you're both rangers, she looks up to you, she's your younger sister and would like to follow in your footsteps. The least you could do is be supportive of her instead of destroying whatever confidence she has."

"But she's –."

"Part of being a ranger, Captain Everstone, is to give a chance to those who have none. This is your own sister, it shouldn't be that difficult to trust her to make her own decisions."

We left that same day, on horseback, making for the deep woods a few hours away from the village. Those woods were darker than the ones I was used to, and I was a little apprehensive, but I knew I had nothing to fear with Sylvanas by my side.

The journey was long, but not terribly difficult. I quickly realized that Sylvanas loved this, riding in silence for hours until she reached an intended destination. I found that I didn't mind it myself, but maybe this was because Sylvanas was right there next to me, which made me feel slightly euphoric.

We stopped riding a little before lunch time. I knew that part of being a hunter meant eating whatever was around, whether it was roots, fish, or game, so we hadn't prepared anything to eat beforehand.

Sylvanas watched me carefully and I slung my bow on my shoulder, along with my quiver of arrows. Compared to what Sylvanas carried, my bow and arrows were nothing more than bits of wood. Her bow was magnificent, carved with intricate Thalassian phrases and leaves, seeming a simple extension of her arm. I had seen her use it before, and she made it seem so easy.

I had worked hard on my shooting skills. It didn't come naturally to me, but I had persevered while my brothers had been away, and I _was_ a rather good shooter.

Sylvanas and I walked for some time. I didn't really know what we were looking for until we spotted a dying tree.

"Can you practice on that for a while? I want to see your aim."

I did as she asked, trying to relax enough to take a shot. But Sylvanas made me nervous, which made my muscles tense.

She watched me struggle for a while before she stepped closer to me.

"You're the best ranger in all of Quel'Thalas," I told her. "Give me a minute to get used to the fact that you're watching me."

Sylvanas smiled, "Relax your shoulders," she said, putting both her hands there and rubbing them gently. "And pretend I'm just a random person."

"You're everything but random," I whispered, maybe with more feeling than I meant to."

She took her hands away and I took a deep breath, feeling the same calm within me that I felt when focusing on a spell. I let my arrow fly, and it hit the tree not exactly in the center, but close enough. I repeated the process several times, my arrows all hitting the tree around the same spot.

"This definitely isn't your first time shooting," said Sylvanas. I wasn't looking at her, but I heard the approval in her voice. "Not bad, Faith."

"Thank you."

Twenty minutes later, we'd shot a plump wild turkey and were roasting it. It was odd sitting like this with Sylvanas, an experience I'd longed for over the past eighty years, and it was turning out better than I'd ever hoped. We talked quietly about various things, her training at the Academy and my reasons for wanting to be a ranger. I wasn't entirely truthful with her, not mentioning that it wasn't my brothers I wanted to emulate, but _her_.

But how could I tell her? I kept quiet on the subject and we ate in silence before erasing any traces of our fire and going deeper into the woods to find a decent spot to set up camp.

I watched her a lot, and several times, I felt Sylvanas noticing me watching her, so I averted my eyes and pretended to be scanning the woods for a danger that wasn't there.

Except it was.

I heard it before I saw it. A spider, enormous in size, came upon us, hissing a warning. I'd always hated spiders, never having felt comfortable around them, but as both of our horses bucked, we fell to the ground, hard. My knee exploded in pain, and I gasped, but Sylvanas hit her head and didn't move, so I did the only thing I could think of, grabbing my bow and an arrow, and murmuring a spell so that the arrow's point turned to flame.

I shot the arrow, and it hit the spider as it reared to attack, right on its soft belly. As soon as the arrow hit, burning ice exploded from it and the spider died instantly, both freezing and burning in places.

Limping over to where Sylvanas lay, I sank down next to her, "Are you all right?" I asked her. My voice was shaking more of worry for her than because of the spider I'd just killed.

Sylvanas sat up slowly, "I'm fine. Are you?"

I nodded, "I just twisted my knee when I fell." I conjured some ice for her to put on her head and watched as the horses came back to us now that the loathsome creature was dead.

Sylvanas turned to look at the body of the spider, "So, what was that you did with the arrow?"

"Just a spell. It makes the arrow flame, then explodes into ice and fire once it's embedded."

"That's one hell of a bit of magic, Faith." She glanced at me, "Let see that knee."

"Oh, it's all right, don't worry."

But Sylvanas would have none of it and nearly forced me to take off my leggings to inspect my knee, which was already turning colors and swelling to the size of a small melon.

"We'll have to go back. You can't stay here with that."

"I'm not as delicate as I look, I promise you." I yanked my leggings back on, ignoring the burning pain that caused me and attempted to get to my feet with no success.

"This isn't about you being delicate, it's about you having possibly torn a few muscles in there. You need a healer, unless you want to injure yourself permanently. See where that will get you then."

I knew she was right, but I hated to admit it. Taegan and Estelien would probably laugh themselves into a hernia if we came home that soon.

Sylvanas seemed to read my mind and shook her head, "You'd make a good ranger, based on what I've seen now. You ignored your pain and took care of the problem. You think quickly in a tense situation, which is something I look for in all my rangers." She stood up, swaying a little, and I realized she'd hit her head harder than I thought. My concern for her doubled and I got to my feet to steady her.

"You shouldn't be standing."

"Unless you want to fend off more spiders, I think we should get out of here. If you weren't injured, I'd suggest we stay here for the night to test how you'd fare under these circumstances, but as I've no desire to die tonight, we're going to go." She looked at me and waited.

I sighed, "All right." I conjured an ice bandage, which I wrapped around my knee before taking a long time to get back onto my horse, after which I summoned a cold headband so that Sylvanas could wrap it around her head, "It should help until we get home."

"Thank you."

The journey back took much longer than either of us thought. I couldn't go fast because my knee was honestly in excruciating pain, and I could see Sylvanas blinking frequently, as though trying to clear her vision.

Suddenly, just as night fell, she collapsed, falling off her horse, and lay still.

" _Sylvanas!_ " I cried.

I leapt down, but Sylvanas was only unconscious, possibly with a concussion. Realizing suddenly that I knew what to do, I asked the horses to keep a watch on her while I painstakingly gathered the necessary herbs for a potion. By the time Sylvanas regained consciousness, the brew was ready.

"I'm no great shakes as a healer, but I _can_ make healing potions," I told her quietly. I took a sip first to make sure I hadn't accidentally made poison, but the pain in my knee instantly lessened a little. I nodded, "I just used briarthorn and bruiseweed, Sylvanas. It should help."

"I trust you," she said. I never forgot those words as she drank the draft I handed her. "Thank you, Faith." Some color came back into her cheeks, and her eyes seemed to clear. "You should drink more of that."

I shook my head, "Triage laws dictate that patients with the most threatening injuries should get healed first, and that's you."

"And as Ranger-General of Quel'Thalas, I'm ordering you to take some of this. Now, Faith."

I shook my head a second time and took another sip of potion. It wasn't strong enough for either of our needs, and I knew it, but I didn't dare make anything else, because the herbs I needed weren't readily available in this section of the forest.

"More than that, Faith. You want to be a ranger, learn to take orders."

"Ordinarily, I would, but I don't have enough for the two of us, and I'm sorry, but you need it more than I do, General." I handed it to her, glaring until she grudgingly took the goblet from me and drained it.

"You couldn't duplicate it?"

"My magic's not that advanced, I'm afraid. I can't even conjure food, only water, but it's better than nothing."

"It is. Can you help me up?"

"We need to make camp. I don't fancy us trying to ride in increasing darkness."

"Well, being as you're a fire mage, I don't think darkness will be a problem. Besides, I've ridden before for five days straight, with only a rest for my horse. Now, help me up, and let's go."

I knew it was pointless to argue, so I helped her get back on her horse, and strapped her into the saddle in case she fainted again. We got moving a few minutes later, but didn't reach Everstone Village until dawn approached because we'd been moving so slowly. By then, my knee felt like a veritable nest of exposed nerves, and I knew Sylvanas wasn't doing well either.

"By the Sunwell! Mayor Everstone, it's Faith and General Sylvanas!" cried someone as we arrived, half-conscious at the village. My father had just been getting ready to go to a meeting, and he caught me as I fell off my horse.

"What happened?" he asked as everyone ran out of the house.

Priests were quickly sent for, and as I was carried inside our home, I sank down into a sea of comforting darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Faith will make an excellent ranger someday," Sylvanas was saying. I was in my room, still unable to walk, but Sylvanas had been declared perfectly healthy by the priests the previous day. "She saved my life in the woods, because I had no chance to defend myself for those few seconds after I was thrown."

"But she probably distracted you in the first place."

I heard Sylvanas chuckling as Taegan's statement, "I'm not infallible, Captain, and I know this. I _was_ caught off-guard by that giant spider, and so was Faith, but she, unlike me, was able to react accordingly. You ought to be proud of her, because if I could, I'd recommend her for the Academy immediately."

"But you won't," my older brother's voice sounded strange.

"No, I won't. But that's not because I think that she can't do it, I know she can. I won't because she's a much better mage than anybody has ever given her credit for. She's never had any formal training, and she was able to use that kind of magic in a crisis? A lot of people, even experienced mages, have frozen up in front of a giant spider, but your little sister kept her cool."

I heard her pacing a little, and my brothers murmuring something unintelligible, then the sound of a hand slamming down on a table.

"She's your _sister_. Is it so difficult for you to understand that she might actually be good at something? I could definitely use someone like her in the ranger corps, and she'd become a captain very quickly, I've no doubt about that, but she wouldn't be happy. Why? Because the two of you would treat her like an inferior instead of an equal. That and because she's doing this for all the wrong reasons."

It sounded as though Sylvanas had added that last sentence as an afterthought, and my heart leapt in my chest. _She knows_ , I thought, panicked.

"All the wrong reasons?" asked Estelien. "What do you mean? I thought she wanted to emulate us?"

"She only wants people to believe in her. She wants people to think she can _do_ something other than sit at home looking pretty and gathering dust. You're both accomplished rangers and she doesn't have anything."

"She can make potions and she knows more about herbs than anyone in the family," said Taegan.

"That's not enough!" cried Sylvanas, "And as long as none of you give her the respect she deserves, she'll try doing something to please you, whether it be something simple, or be something dangerous. I don't want her going into that part of the forest again on her own."

"She's not going to go looking for spiders, I promise you that," said Estelien. "I'm not trying to put her down, but she's always been terrified of them."

"I wouldn't have noticed that," said Sylvanas, sounding surprised. "Not with the way she reacted when it attacked." A few minutes later, she came into my room. She was wearing her uniform again, and I knew that meant she would be leaving that same day. The thought filled me with dread, and I could already feel my throat constricting as she approached. My eyes filled with unbidden tears, and I began to cry the moment she sat on my bed and touched my hand, "We'll be back soon," she said in a quiet voice.

"Not soon enough," I said, barely able to pronounce the words. "Please don't go…"

"Oh, Faith. It's not like I'm going to the ends of the earth."

I pulled myself together before I made a complete fool of myself, "That's true. I'm sorry, General, I'm not good at saying goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye, it's more of an 'I'll see you later'. Now I'm going to talk to your parents about sending you to Dalaran, because you could benefit from that more than you would from going to the Academy, though the Sunwell knows I could use someone like you." She smiled, spotting a picture on my nightstand, "I didn't know you had that."

It was a painting of her with her sisters Alleria and Vereesa and her brother Lirath, who had been killed during the Second War. Alleria had gone missing and was presumed dead on Draenor, an event I didn't like thinking about. I only had the picture because it was a beautiful likeness of Sylvanas. I had another picture that I carried around with me all the time, a smaller version that I'd painted myself and that looked so real that I could sometimes feel her presence emanating from it. "I've had it a while," I told her. "Do you want to take it with you?"

"No, I have several at home. Will you come to the door? We're about to leave."

She helped me limp to the living room, where my parents were saying goodbye to my brothers.

"You both be careful, all right? I don't want to hear that you were reckless and ended up in a box that we'll have to bury."

"We'll try not to die," joked Estelien. "Don't worry, Father, we'll be fine."

Taegan caught me in a hug, "You be careful, okay? I don't want you to be a ranger because I know how difficult it is, and I can't stand the thought of you in pain. I know you could do it, but it would take years and I'd rather know that you're comfortable rather than hurt." He kissed my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," I told him, tears spilling from my eyes. "Come home soon, okay? All of you."

Estelien rubbed my back as he hugged and kissed me, "We'll write when we can. Don't be reckless, and if you do end up in Dalaran, knock 'em dead. You'll be great, no matter what."

I knew Mother and Father would never send me to Dalaran, although maybe they'd consent to send me to Silvermoon for some formal training. "Thanks, Estelien," I told him. I looked at Sylvanas, who was waiting to say goodbye to me. I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving.

"I'll see you soon," she said, pulling me into her arms. The hug was different than any other we'd shared up until then. She didn't hug me as a friend, but as something else, and I closed my eyes, resting my head on her shoulder for a period too brief to be described. She kissed my forehead, "Take care."

"You too," I told her just as Ravenna came in with Santoran. The three of them said goodbye to everyone, and, too soon, we were alone. My parents helped me back into the house, and Ravenna stroked my hair as I cried.

"Faith… you… it can't happen…"

"I know that!" I cried. "Leave me alone, Ravenna, please. I don't want to talk about this."

It took me a few days to get used to not seeing Sylvanas. I hated it, but eventually, I managed, and my injury healed, allowing me to move around much more freely. As I'd known, my parents didn't send me to Dalaran, and didn't even send me to Silvermoon, saying that I didn't need any formal training yet. So I kept watching the mages in the village, learning everything I could from them. One or two of them willingly shared their magic with me, and I learned more about wielding arcane magic, which hadn't been my forte at all. Still, I found fire magic to be better, _warmer_ , and I improved, in my own way.

One evening, as we were getting ready to go to bed, someone knocked at our door urgently. The evening was dark and cold, with rain pouring heavily and already flooding parts of the forest because of a spell gone wrong. I'd been working part of the day to help drain some of the affected areas and was exhausted, but I grabbed a dressing gown, a simple one made of finely-woven dark blue cotton, and went to open the door.

I nearly screamed. Sylvanas stood there, drenched to the bone and shivering like I'd never seen before. My brothers were with her, shivering just as badly.

"Sylvanas!" I gasped, pulling her inside as well as my brothers. "What in the world are you doing here? What happened?" I called my parents, who immediately came in and shouted in surprise. I brought everyone to the kitchen, peeling off Sylvanas's sodden cloak and conjuring a sweltering fire in the fireplace while my mother ran to get blankets.

"We've been riding for three days," said Sylvanas, shivering despite herself. "Something happened in Lordaeron."

"Not just Lordaeron," said Taegan, who was trembling so much I could barely understand him. I set about making some strong hot tea and various potions for them all. It had been three months since I'd seen my brothers last, and I hadn't seen Sylvanas in an even longer time, as years had passed since our hunting trip, with us only catching glimpses of each other at best. She'd written to me, though, and I kept her letters in an ornate wooden box by my window.

"What do you mean, not just Lordaeron?"

"The Burning Legion is back…" said Estelien.

"You can't mean that!" I cried, staring at them. "No! How… how is that possible?" I began to shake, recalling everything I knew about the Burning Legion. I didn't want to think about it, it was too horrible, too unfathomable, but the look on Sylvanas's face said it all.

"It's worse," she said. "Do you remember hearing about Ner'zhul?"

"The leader of the Orcish Horde?" asked my father. "Of course, what about him?"

"The Legion punished him… I don't know exactly what they did to him, but they sent him to the north, as some kind of undead," said Sylvanas. "You know how they have necromancers." She took the mug of tea I offered her and sipped it, "The Lich King, they called him, I think. The tales coming from the soldiers in Lordaeron are terrible, but they're believable."

I handed the tea to my brothers, before grabbing a cushion and sitting at Sylvanas's feet, "Tell us," I whispered.

She did, mostly looking at me, but sometimes staring into the fire and at my parents. My brothers interjected when they could, but nothing could make the story any less horrible: tales of a plague killing people in the north, and it being sent down to Lordaeron to decimate the population there… I felt myself feeling faint ten minutes into listening to Sylvanas speaking. I rested my hand on her knee, which she didn't seem to mind, and kept listening to her saying that this Undead Scourge was part of the Burning Legion. It was headed for us while Archimonde and his minions headed towards Kalimdor to work on the population there with Mannoroth.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this plague?" I asked quietly. I was shaking, feeling more terror than I remembered feeling in a long time, even during the last war.

Taegan shook his head, "No. Anyone who comes into contact with it dies a horrible death. The most we can do is run."

"We can't run!" I cried. "We have to fight!"

"It's difficult to fight against a disease we've never heard of before," said Estelien.

"Don't we know _anything_ about this plague?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "I didn't take time to find out. We immediately came here to warn you. I'll send Taegan to Windrunner Village to warn my parents, and I'll go to Silvermoon. In point of fact," she stood up, "we should go now."

"Hang on, Sylvanas," I said, getting to my feet as well. "You can't go now, you're exhausted. Your horses need some serious rest as well. Why don't you sleep here tonight, and set off in the morning? You'll do much better if you take some time to regain your strength." I held her as she struggled, attempting to leave, "Sylvanas I'm serious! Go to bed, all of you. I'll take care of your horses and make sure they're fit for the journey tomorrow. Go!"

Perhaps my tone was convincing, because they did as I asked, Sylvanas taking my room because the guest room was being renovated. I went to my office, where I kept an herb garden and various potions, and grabbed what I had called a rejuvenating potion, which was a tonic to be rubbed on sore muscles. It was fatal when ingested, so I'd clearly labeled it, but I now took it out of the house, mindless of the freezing rain, and carried it to the stables. I noticed that despite how weary Sylvanas and my brothers had felt, they'd stabled the horses well and given them water and hay, although they hadn't taken off their tack. I did this now before checking on each horse and rubbing the tonic on their legs and flanks.

An hour later, the three horses were looking much less tired, and were resting comfortably under blankets to keep them warm. Each of them nudged me when I passed them, thanking me for my efforts. "Rest up, okay? You've got a long road ahead of you tomorrow."

As I went back to my room and changed into a dry nightgown, I wondered whether the others in Sylvanas's company had decided to take some time to rest as well.

Sylvanas was in my bed, not asleep, but watching me. She pulled the covers back when I approached and I climbed into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her as she lay her head against my shoulder.

"Try to sleep, Sylvanas," I whispered, stroking her hair.

She did, murmuring something quietly. I stayed awake most of the night, listening to her deep breathing and making sure she was all right. Finally, at around three o'clock, I fell into an agitated sleep where unknown creatures chased me, waking up a couple of hours later, feeling as though I hadn't slept at all.

Sylvanas was still asleep, but I could hear my parents in the kitchen, and got up.

"Faith?"

I turned, "Go back to sleep, Sylvanas, it's okay."

She shook her head and got out of bed and apparently started looking for her clothes.

"Your clothes were so torn and soiled that my mother had to throw them away," I told her. "Grab whatever you want from my closet, most of it should fit. Your boots are here though."

We both got dressed, with my putting on a warm wool dress, moss green in color, and Sylvanas finding some black leggings and a leather jerkin that fit her. I handed her a long hooded cloak, on which I attempted a minor protection spell. It seemed to work, and the cloak glowed blue for a second.

"Thank you, Faith," she said, pulling me to her and holding me for a while. I breathed her in, closing my eyes and memorizing the feel of her. I wanted to cry and beg her to stay here with me and not care about anyone else, but neither of us could do that. Too much was at stake.

"I love you," I whispered.

Sylvanas didn't answer, but I saw the look in her eyes change. Her face softened at the confession, and for a second, I thought she was going to kiss me, but a knock at my door broke us apart. It was my mother, wanting to know if we were awake.

"We'll be right out," said Sylvanas because I couldn't speak.

It was still raining, the storm seeming worse than it had last night. It didn't seem normal, and I wondered whether it wasn't due to whatever was happening in Lordaeron.

I was scared. Terrified even. I didn't want Sylvanas to leave. I wanted her to let me go with her, but I couldn't ask her that. I sat by her as she had a quick bite of breakfast, wanting to touch her but not daring, wanting to talk to her but not knowing what to say. Every once in a while, her hand would find mine and squeeze it briefly, indicating that she knew, she knew everything.

Estelien had the horses ready, and too soon, he was calling for Sylvanas and Taegan to leave. I couldn't watch her leave again.

"We'll make sure she's safe," whispered Taegan to me as I turned away, unable to face it. He and Estelien kissed me, but Sylvanas didn't come to me. She was already outside. I felt like screaming at her. How could she leave me again?

 _Stop being selfish_ , my mind intervened. _If you're going to have any kind of a chance, the land has to be safe._

They left.

For five days, I waited, studying as hard as I could, in the open now. Everyone was scared, not knowing what to expect if the plague came to Quel'Thalas. I worked on potion after potion, trying to find an immunization, but I was sure I wasn't going to find anything. Other herbalists and alchemists came to me, and we worked together to find something, _anything_ , that could help us and the people of Lordaeron.

Word came from Sylvanas, that she had reached Silvermoon and had ordered that the elven gates that protected the kingdom, the Runestones, be reinforced with mages and rangers from all over the land.

 _I will be home soon_ , said the note. _King Anasterian states that we don't have anything to fear for now. Still, it would be better if I knew that for sure._

The king was right, though. The plague didn't come to Quel'Thalas. But we heard of terrible things happening beyond our borders. Risen corpses, slaughtering people and raising the dead to form their own army, having already destroyed Hearthglen and marching towards Stratholme to do the same there.

"Stratholme is right on the other side of the mountains!" I cried one evening as Sylvanas explained this to us. We had gone to Windrunner Village this time and we sat in Windrunner Spire, where Sylvanas lived. Her sister Vereesa wasn't there, busy on some errand for the rangers, but her parents and grandfather sat with us, all as worried as we were.

"I know," she said. "I'd go and help, but I've been forbidden to leave the kingdom."

I personally had no desire to see Sylvanas go to Lordaeron and help fight an army of corpses. I couldn't even begin to imagine what they looked like, or what it would be like to fight them. How could you kill a corpse? The idea was so repugnant that I felt ill.

"Apparently the plague doesn't only kill. It also raises the bodies of the dead." Sylvanas's voice was so low that I couldn't be sure I'd heard her. "This Lich King certainly knows necromancy very well."

"You think they're going to come here," said my father. It was a statement, not a question.

"They'll have a hard time breaching our defenses, I promise you that. But I don't think that borders will bother them, no."

We went to bed that night, feeling very miserable indeed. Elsewhere, nobody worried. They knew something was happening in Lordaeron, but were positive that our homeland wouldn't be threatened. They had no idea that at that very moment, Prince Arthas Menethil was slaughtering the people of Stratholme, whether or not they were sick. I felt uneasy, unable to sleep all night, despite the fact that I shared Sylvanas's bed and that she held me, murmuring for me to relax and get some rest.

"I'm scared," I told her.

Opening her sky-blue eyes, she looked at me in the darkness, "So am I, Faith. But we'll all get through this, you'll see. We've been through worse."

But about that, she was wrong.

The plague continued to ravage the kingdom of Lordaeron, but we heard no news, nor did King Terenas Menethil ask us for help, although I knew that we would give it if it were required. He was convinced that his son, now in Northrend to find a way to stop the plague by killing the Lich King, would be able to put an end to this. We heard nothing for months, and were lulled into a false sense of security.

I remember waking up one day, feeling so ill I threw up in bed. After taking a bath and washing my sheets, I put on a dress of dark purple cotton, and picked up my hatchet to gather some leaves and herbs to settle my stomach. It was something that I did regularly, so I didn't bother telling anyone anything, although I did wave goodbye to Ravenna, who saw me leave. The sky was blue, but I saw some dark clouds coming from the south, so I decided to be as quick as I could, thirty or forty minutes at most, to avoid being caught in a storm.

As I was gathering leaves, a rabbit hopped past me, clearly terrified out of its mind. A moment later, a deer did the same thing, and I saw several birds flying overhead, seeming very agitated. What was going on? I figured a predator was nearby, and readied myself for a fight. Spiders had been known to come this way, as did lynxes sometimes, but the cats generally stayed away from us.

I heard a noise that didn't sound at all like an animal. It sounded rusty, like old wheels turning, and I wondered what a wagon was doing away from the path. I was behind a tree and concealed by bushes, which was perhaps my saving grace that day, because what I saw was enough to nearly destroy my sanity.

It was a wagon, but one such as I had never seen before, with what looked like a crude catapult attached to it, dripping with what could only be blood. There were two corpses there, and I was stunned to see that they were elven corpses, rangers in appearance, but what brought chills to my spine was the fact that the two beings manning the wagon – if it _was_ a wagon – were two corpses. Two _moving_ corpses.

 _By the Sunwell… how did they get through the Thalassian Pass?_

I had no time to ponder anything more than that as a horrible drawn-out scream reached my ears from the direction of Everstone Village. Other screams joined it, and I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that these undead were there.

I ran, the smell of death and decay suffocating me the moment I got close to home. Corpses already lay strewn in the street, and I gasped as I recognized Santoran among the dead.

" _Ravenna_!" I screamed.

My sister, my beautiful raven-haired sister, lay there, her amber eyes staring unseeingly at the sky, their glow forever extinguished. Her body was still warm. I was numb. I couldn't think.

I looked up in time to see a corpse coming out of my house, and reacted before my rational mind could tell me anything. A ball of flame flew from my hand and hit the creature, engulfing it in bright red fire. The creature screamed, running away and leaving a trail of ichor behind it. Shaking, I went into the house and saw my mother in the hall, clearly dead. The rest of the house was empty. I vomited right where I was, and for a few minutes, I was unable to do anything but shake and cry.

But screams reached me. The sound of fighting was vibrant, and I knew that people were fighting against these undead. I couldn't just stay there.

Leaving the house, I sent tongues of frost flames at the undead, hoping to kill them, but they had no effect save to slow them down. Fire then. But my red fire, while strong, didn't seem to have much of an effect either. I was forced to use my hatchet as one of them came for me, meaning to strangle me. I hacked off its arms with a scream and conjured a fire I'd never seen before. It was black, and so hot it was painful to look at. The undead's body was immediately incinerated.

 _That's it_ , I thought.

I began to fight, making my way through the village and incinerating undead after undead. It wasn't enough, I knew, but it was all I could do. I saw Taegan fighting a creature in hand-to-hand combat, realizing that this creature was different than the ones I'd been killing. This one was taller and had actual armor on. A ranked leader. As I watched, its sword sliced through my brother's body, killing him.

I screamed, piercingly, and the undead turned towards me, a grotesque smile on its face. I ran. I feel no shame in saying it. I had no way to kill that thing if my own brother, a captain of the Quel'Thalas Rangers, had perished.

I tripped and fell over something, a corpse that looked only too familiar. Estelien.

Sobbing now, I closed his unseeing eyes and got back up, ignoring the pain in my body from the fall. I started running again, reaching a place in the main square where my father was holding his ground with several other fighters. He saw me and pulled me to him, holding me tightly.

"Faith!"

"They're dead, Father… Mother, Taegan, Ravenna, Estelien, Santoran… they're all dead…"

A look of deepest sorrow crossed my father's features. He allowed one tear to fall before he pulled me aside, "Faith, grab a horse and ride. Go to Silvermoon, get away from here and don't ever look back, do you understand me? There's nothing you can do here. They're raising the corpses as they're killing us."

"I won't leave you, Father!"

"Faith, _go_! I love you, honey." He kissed me and held me tightly. "Go!"

"I love you too," I said, tears coming over me again.

He pushed me towards where three ponies were waiting and I climbed onto one. But as I did so, I saw several arrows hit my father in the chest, and shrieked. Warriors next to him fell in a similar manner, and by the time I reached them, my father was dead.

 _I'm the last one_ , I thought incoherently.

I couldn't leave.

"Gather the survivors!" I shouted. "We make for Windrunner Village! Throw corpses into the fires as you go!"

Amazingly, the ones still living listened to me. The few that could kept fighting, and I aided them as best I could, creating pools of black fire to kill as many undead as I could and also burning the corpses of the dead elves so that they couldn't be raised.

All of a sudden, the one who had killed my brother, the obvious leader of this pack of creatures, came for me. I knew I would die, but I had no intention of going without a fight. I don't know how long we fought. All I had was my hatchet and magic, but Sylvanas had taught me hand-to-hand combat and I was able to hold my own. Dark magic surrounded me, but I couldn't look around to see what was going on. The thing in front of me captured all of my attention.

But he stopped fighting suddenly, stepping back and beginning to laugh. It sounded dark and creaky, like a crypt door being opened to release countless horrors. "Look around you, foolish girl."

I did, and my heart shattered.

Dead, they were all dead. Corpses surrounded me, their stench threatening to kill me. I saw Estelien closest to me, his bleeding corpse moving and wielding his sword. My father too was there, the arrows still in his chest, and my mother, sister, and Taegan.

I was alone. And they would raise me too once I was dead. Black flames appeared next to me.

 _I'm sorry… Sylvanas, I love you. I love you more than my own life. More than anything. Always. Be safe, my love._

I was about to step into the flames when arrows began to rain down on top of the fiends around me.

Someone called out my name.

It was Sylvanas. Her horse came to a brief halt next to me, and she bodily pulled me up to her – even now, I marvel at her strength – and began galloping north as quickly as she could. As we left, I summoned all the strength I could to conjure black fires to engulf whatever was left of my village. I heard inhuman screams behind me as undead corpses burned.

We rode for what seemed like hours, but was really fifteen minutes. Dismounting next to a stream, Sylvanas washed my face quickly, not saying anything. I didn't even feel her touch on my skin. The shroud of grief had wrapped itself around me, and I felt nothing. Nothing.

"She's in shock," said someone.

"She's just seen the entire population village killed and turned into undead creatures," snapped Sylvanas. "Give her a minute." She took off my dress, examining me for injuries, but there were none. "I have extra jerkins and leggings in my bag," she said to nobody in particular.

I let her dress me, staring ahead. She prized the hatchet from my hands and put it back in its sheath, securing it to a belt around my waist. After a few moments, she kissed my cheek and had me get back on the horse, climbing on behind me and holding me.

We rode, warning anyone nearby that they had to evacuate and go to Silvermoon as quickly as they could. Rangers from elsewhere in Quel'Thalas joined us, so that we soon numbered over one-hundred people. We didn't stop until well after nightfall, when a fine rain had begun to fall upon us. It was a cold rain, not of magical origin, but we were able to make a fire in a small cave, and the soldiers erected tents for us.

Sylvanas didn't leave my side. She wrapped me in one of her cloaks that smelled so much like her that it jarred me from the pit of despair I'd fallen into. I rested my body against hers and she held me, stroking my hair and my face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

I couldn't speak. The fact that she was alive was the only comfort I could find, and for a while, I just closed my eyes and felt her there with me. I didn't sleep, and I wouldn't have eaten anything had Sylvanas not fed me herself.

Sylvanas had a rotating watch that night. I heard a few people saying that other villages had also been hit by what was coming to be known as the Scourge, and I wondered suddenly whether Sylvanas's family was all right. I looked at her, eyes swimming with tears again.

"I don't know how my parents are. We passed some undead on the way to your village, and we killed them, so I hope nobody reached Windrunner Village." She wiped the tears from my cheeks, "Please go to sleep, sweetheart. I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?" I asked, my voice sounding cracked.

"I promise." She held me tighter and I stayed there, not sleeping but trying to work through everything. My family was dead. They'd been risen, but I was fairly confident that they were really dead now, and hopefully at peace. I no longer had a home.

I started. My picture! The one I kept of Sylvanas!

"Where's my robe?" I asked.

"In my bag," she replied.

"But the…"

"Shh, it's okay, honey, it's okay." She kissed the corner of my mouth and reached into one of the jerkin's pockets, extracting the picture she'd put there. I relaxed instantly, but began to cry. I don't know how long I cried for. It could have been minutes, hours, or days, but I let all of my emotions out. Sylvanas let me cry, only gently stroking my hair, and the rangers stood by us, watching me with their own sorrow in their eyes. Most of them had known my village well, if only because of my brothers, their captains, who were now dead.

I stayed that way for an untold amount of time, feeling Sylvanas against me and loving her more than I ever thought possible. She was the only one left in my life now, and I made a promise to myself to stay with her forever. Never would I leave her side.

Somehow, I fell asleep in Sylvanas's arms, but it wasn't restful. I was plagued by ghastly nightmares where I saw my family murdered in countless ways, and even saw Sylvanas's own death. It was that part that woke me up, screaming and crying out for her. She was right there, holding me and soothing me, telling me that everything was okay.

The sun was barely rising. Almost everyone was up, although some exhausted soldiers were still sleeping. I didn't want to move, but I knew I couldn't just sit there, so I stood up and went to gather some herbs to make some revitalizing potion for everyone. Sylvanas was by my side in case of an ambush, but none came. The woods were quiet, _too_ quiet, as though mourning for everything that had been lost.

What had happened to my beautiful woods? The sense of security I'd always felt had been shattered in one clawing stroke, and I didn't think we would ever get it back.

Once back at camp, I made the potion quickly. It wasn't much, but everyone got some, although Sylvanas insisted I take two vials of it. I felt slightly better afterwards, better able to cope with whatever might happen now. With Sylvanas by my side, I knew I was going to be fine.

As we got ready to leave, one of the ranger scouts rushed to Sylvanas, his face pale and sweating.

"They're coming," he said.

Fear attempted to paralyze me, but I wouldn't let it. Already we could smell the stench of death that preceded the coming of the Scourge. The sky above us grew dark and menacing as flying creatures – gargoyles, I would learn later – led the way. On the ground, enormous spider-like creatures skittered, even now chewing bits of the corpses that shambled along with them. Some of the rangers gagged at the sight and smell, but I was already focusing on making fires. A small ball of black flames revolved slowly in my hand, and I knew I'd let it fly the moment anything got close to us.

That moment came very quickly. We saw someone familiar, definitely a leader, order his creatures to attack. The rangers let their arrows loose, and I started throwing balls of black fire at the undead creatures. A gargoyle was incinerated in midair and two corpses met the same fate in the span of one minute.

"Who is that?" asked someone, staring at the leader. "It can't… it looks like Prince Arthas!"

" _Arthas_?" I cried. Arthas Menethil? How was it possible that he was leading the Scourge army into Quel'Thalas?

Next to me, Sylvanas seemed stunned. She recovered faster than the rest of us, continuing her battle with the undead and calling out orders. I conjured more black fires, although it was absolutely exhausting. I alternated between the black fire and the dark red one, which was very hot, but not as quick to burn, and could give the enemy a chance to survive the attack. I had no choice, though, tired as a was after just a few minutes.

"We have to flee," said Sylvanas. "They'll keep pushing us towards Silvermoon, and we won't last if they keep replenishing their ranks."

But we had no chance to pull back, not like this. Taking my time, I created an enormous wall of fire, both black and red, that stretched for a couple of miles. The forest itself was burning as well, but I had no choice in this matter. We could always regrow that.

"Let's go!" screamed Sylvanas. She pulled me onto her horse, and we sped away, making sure that the soldiers on foot were able to leave before we could. The fire wasn't going to last long, I knew. They'd be able to get around it in thirty minutes or less, which was why I set unseen fire traps to decimate their numbers further. How the knowledge of unseen traps had come to me was something I didn't know. Had I ever been to Dalaran, however, I would have been told that in times of great stress, powerful magics could come to a mage without warning.

"You were amazing, Faith," said Sylvanas to me. "I had no idea your fires were so powerful."

"I didn't either," I said in a hollow voice. "Sylvanas, we're going to have to burn corpses. If rangers die, they have to be burned immediately or their necromancers will raise them."

Sylvanas's arm tightened around me, "We'll take care of it, don't worry."

But it was easier said than done.

As we sped towards Silvermoon, evacuating villages on our way, we fought Arthas and his forces sporadically. We also blew several bridges to keep him and his army from crossing as quickly as they wanted to. We bought ourselves an additional day that way, but it was obvious that things were getting dire. Arthas now wanted Sylvanas, and was actively going after her. He also wanted _me_ because I'd killed so many of his troops. Just that morning, I'd killed a gargoyle who had picked up a dying soldier, killing them both instantly.

Sylvanas was worried.

"I want you to go to Silvermoon, Faith," she said to me.

"We'll be there in two days," I told her.

"No, Faith. I want you to go _now_. Arthas has seen you. I don't want him to get you."

"You want me to go without you?" The sentence didn't make any sense. I didn't understand what she was saying. "I can't, Sylvanas. I won't leave you."

"This isn't a request, Faith, it's an order. I don't want you to keep fighting the Scourge with us. You're not a ranger, you're a mage, and you'd be much more useful if you helped reinforce the capital's defenses." She put both her hands on my shoulders when I started to protest, "I don't want you turned into a monster, Faith, please."

"I'm not leaving you!" I cried, tears beginning to run down my face again. "I swore I'd never leave you." Terror ripped through me at the thought of Sylvanas being on her own. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that the situation was critical for us. The Scourge hadn't stopped advancing, no matter what we did to them, and burning the bridges hadn't been enough to stop them for long. If Sylvanas wanted me to leave, it was because she was preparing a final stand.

Sylvanas pulled me aside, wiping my cheeks, "Listen to me. I will always be with you, no matter what happens. No matter what Arthas does to me, I will always love you." She began to cry too, "I want us to be together – if I could, I'd run away with you now and we wouldn't have to worry about anything else. But, baby, you know I can't do that. It's too bad here now."

"Sylvanas, no… if anything happens to you…"

"Then you will move on."

"No!"

"Yes. You'll move on, and be happy and remember all the times we spent together. It will hurt, yes, but you're going to be fine. I know you, and I believe in you. You'll make it through this. Promise me that you won't give up if something happens to me." She wrapped her arms around me, "Promise me, Faith!"

I couldn't stop crying. Was she saying goodbye to me? I couldn't leave her. How could I leave her? I wasn't going to leave her to die at the Scourge's hands. No. "Nothing's going to happen to you," I whispered, holding onto her tighter than I'd ever had. "I promise."

"Oh, Faith…"

She kissed me. It was long, and deep, and everything I had ever imagined it would be. She held me tightly, as though she wanted to remember the feel of my body against hers, and her kiss was delicious, demanding and desperate at the same time. My heart raced in my chest, and agony coursed through my veins at the thought that this would be the only time I ever kissed her.

"I love you," I told her. "I love you so much, my general."

"I love you, Faith. Please remember that, always." Tears coursed down her cheeks and she kissed me again, softly now.

"I'll see you in Silvermoon." I could barely keep myself from screaming in pain.

"You will," she smiled a little. "Now go, Faith, please. If you love me, go. I don't want to have to worry about you." She led me to her horse, Prince, and I climbed onto him, sobbing. I couldn't leave her, I couldn't!

"Sylvanas…"

She rubbed my leg, looking stricken, "I know, Faith. I love you."

"I love you."

I left, along with twenty other people we had gathered from nearby villages. I felt numb, unable to cope. I looked back and saw Sylvanas looking at me, making sure I really left and didn't linger. Suddenly, I galloped back to her, hearing her let out a frustrated cry.

"Faith!"

I pulled a ring off my finger. It was a ring my mother had given me years ago, which was made of silver vines, wrapping themselves around my finger. It was something many people had always envied, including Sylvanas herself, who had examined it on several occasions.

"Give me your hand," I told her.

She did, and I didn't miss the fact that it was her left one. I slid the ring on her wedding finger, kissing it in the process.

"Always," I whispered.

Both of us were crying as I left, for good this time, joining my companions. I think I knew then that I'd never see her alive again. She certainly must have known it, and I never forgot her sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 3

I still cannot bear to think of what happened the day I reached Silvermoon with the others. Sylvanas had allowed us to escape, and we'd managed to get some more people to come with us from Fairbreeze Village, so that almost fifty of us reached the majestic elven city.

But that evening, my world fell apart as the Scourge reached us. I knew when I saw them that Sylvanas had perished. I knew I'd never see her again, knew that it was all over. A chasm opened inside my heart, the pain so unbelievably strong that I couldn't move for a time, and people had to carry me away from the city gates as scores of undead poured in.

It was a guard who carried me, a man by the name of Fenir, and he held me throughout the ordeal that followed.

Arthas marched into the main city square, where most of us were assembled, and next to him was a tall ghostly figure. I moved closer, into the open, to see.

A scream escaped me as the figure turned its head to look directly at me.

"Sylvanas!"

He had raised her. She was an undead. My love, my beautiful love was now a member of the Scourge.

Without a thought, I launched myself at Arthas, but someone leapt on top of me.

"No, Faith! You mustn't!"

It was Fenir, seeming absolutely shocked at seeing Sylvanas there. I remembered now, dimly, that he had known my brothers, which explained why he was holding me back. But I didn't care. Sylvanas was dead. That monster had killed her, and I would be the one to end his life, such as it was. I struggled against him.

"Faith, she's dead! She's… she's gone. Sylvanas is gone."

"NO!" That word was ripped out of me in such a way that everyone, including Arthas, turned to look at me. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to hear anything. All I saw was Sylvanas, a ghost, and memories flooded me of her and I together, our kiss, my giving her my ring… I screamed again, and again, and again, unable to stop. Fenir just held me tightly, and I felt someone else behind me, some person who had left camp with me, trying to comfort me as it all ended.

Arthas began to laugh. Several of his minions laughed with him, but Sylvanas didn't.

"That would be the fire mage who has given us so much trouble!" he said. "I'm sorry." He pulled something from the pile of corpses that was heaped on a wagon. "Was she your lover?" He flung a body at me, and it landed near my feet.

My heart shattered. Sylvanas's body. Dead, broken, bloody, bruised, bearing signs of obvious torture and violation, it was unmistakably her. This was what she had died for, to shield me from that fate.

 _Oh, my love! You died for us, you died to save us! What am I supposed to do without you now? How am I supposed to go on?_

But I had promised her. I looked from her body to the insubstantial thing in front of me and remembered having promised her to keep going, that she would love me no matter what. Doing the only thing I could think of, I used an invisible spell to shield Sylvanas's body from further decomposition and the ghost, if it was a ghost, looked at me, as though knowing what I'd done.

"Sylvanas," said Arthas suddenly. "Kill her. The rest of you, you know what to do."

People began to scream. I scrambled away from Sylvanas's body as her ghostly form came towards me. I felt dark magic coming towards me, and countered it, sending black fire in every direction, catching several fiends at once. Fenir stepped in front of me.

"Run, Faith!" he cried.

I didn't run but took the time to set more fires. The Scourge couldn't have the city if it was ashes. Sylvanas killed Fenir, I couldn't figure out how, but as he fell, I cast the most powerful bit of magic I knew.

Buildings began to burn everywhere, the square going up in flames. I hated to do it, but what choice did we have? Sylvanas was dead, I couldn't see our leaders anywhere, and we had to get out.

"To the harbor!" I cried, setting a wall of fire between me and Sylvanas.

I ran and felt several people running with me. Prince, Sylvanas's horse, somehow remained by my side as we ran. I caught the hand of a child and pulled her along as someone who was obviously her mother fell to the ground, dead. As I passed more corpses, whether moving or not, I burned them. I was already growing tired, but I couldn't think of stopping. I was too numb to feel the grief, a grief that I knew would last decades, if not longer, and the numbness allowed me to keep my mind clear for the time being.

I don't know how long it took us to reach the harbor. Several thousands of us were there, getting on the boats as quickly as we could, and I handed the little girl to a guard, who immediately boarded with her while I stayed behind and kept the Scourge at bay. Three boats were already underway, and I prayed that no Undead was amongst the people there, or it would have all been for nothing.

Twenty minutes later, it was over. I knew that we wouldn't be able to save anyone else.

"Go, Miss, go!" screamed a guard. "Take the last boat!"

"You can make it!" I cried back.

But he shook his head. A second later, he stopped running and faced the undead coming towards him. I couldn't look to see what his fate was, but I grabbed Prince's bridle, and together, we boarded the last boat out of Silvermoon City. As the boat left, I sent out fireballs to incinerate whatever corpses were on the harbor, and trailed the fire back to the city, which, seconds later, erupted in red and black flames.

"You're burning the city," said someone quietly.

I only nodded.

Gargoyles pursued us, but I made quick work of them, stopping them from landing on our boat.

"Why did they come here?" asked a woman who was cradling a small child in her arms.

"Someone said they were after the Sunwell."

I turned my head, "Excuse me?"

"Look!"

The flames at the harbor were frozen. Even from a distance, I could see that Arthas was freezing the seawater so as to permit his creatures and the Scourge machines to pass to the Isle of Quel'Danas.

"Should we help them?" asked the guard.

I was torn. I wanted to protect the Sunwell, but I knew for a fact there was nothing I could do to save King Anasterian, who was there.

"Do you honestly think we have a chance against them? We got less than half of the citizens of Silvermoon out of the city alive. Sylvanas Windrunner is dead and risen… I don't know by what miracle we would be able to help anybody. Our duty now is to protect the ones we have here."

"But –."

"Sylvanas Windrunner sacrificed her life to save us! We wouldn't do her justice if we went to the Sunwell to get slaughtered!" I swallowed my tears, "But we can't leave them, can we?" No, we couldn't leave the people defending the Sunwell to die like that. I called to the boat closest to us.

"What do you want to do?" asked one of the guards there.

"Guards, come over here. If anyone knows any fire magic, please come here as well. We're going to try and evacuate them as best we can."

We ended up transferring every passenger, save for two mages and a hunter to the other boat, and picked up six additional guards.

"How are we supposed to help anyone with just twenty-two of us?" asked the hunter, a man by the name of Velien.

"If we can get anybody off that island alive, it'll all be worth it. Let's go."

I shielded the ship with invisible magic so that we could approach Quel'Danas undetected by the Scourge. Judging by the sounds coming from there, the killing was already underway, although the warriors there were putting up one hell of a flight. Slowly, we killed as many undead as we could.

Suddenly, an unearthly shriek reached us, threatening to render us all absolutely deaf.

"What is that?" cried someone.

I didn't answer, busy trying to counter the sound in any way I could. I knew it was Sylvanas, I recognized her voice, and didn't need anyone to tell me that King Anasterian had been killed: we all understood what had happened.

There was nothing we could do. A couple of soldiers lay dying in the harbor, and we picked them up, bringing them to the boat to heal them as best we could, but everyone else had been killed. Quickly, I turned the bodies to ash, also dispatching a few corpses that were beginning to rise. We were about to leave when the unthinkable happened.

I felt evil coursing through me so suddenly that it felt as though I'd been plunged into it.

 _By the gods… what have they done?_

"The Sunwell!" cried someone from inside one of the buildings. "They've corrupted the Sunwell!"

I ran towards that voice, recognizing it as Lor'themar Theron's. I'd known him for a long while because he had been second-in-command to Sylvanas and had worked with my brothers.

I found him just outside a building, surrounded by guards.

"Lor'themar!" I gasped. He was injured, but he seemed to pay no attention to the gash that had split his eye and face. He looked as shocked as I felt, struggling against the corruption around us. "We have a boat ready to evacuate you all."

Lor'themar stared at me. It seemed to take him a while to recognize me, "Everstone… what the hell are you doing here?"

"We don't have time. Unless you want to be killed as well, we _have_ to go. _Now!_ "

Evidently, he agreed with me that there wasn't anything else anybody could do for the Sunwell.

"Very well. We'll leave for now, and come back once we've regrouped."

We all ran back for the ship, Lor'themar carrying someone who seemed to have been badly hurt, and left Quel'Danas with scarcely enough people to count for anything. As we left, we saw the Scourge come towards us, and hastened our retreat knowing that we wouldn't be able to fight anyone in our condition.

They didn't catch us, although I was certain that Sylvanas had seen me.

For three days and three nights, we sailed, gathering survivors and settling on a small island that had been untouched by the Scourge. The island, named Quel'Ariel, was a pretty one, and was far enough from everything for us to hope that nobody would bother us while we tried to figure out what in the world had happened to us.

I tried to help people as best I could, attempting to put the week's horrors behind me.

 _I promised her I would move on, that I would be okay. I promised…_

"Sylvanas is dead…" I whispered one day.

A pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before hit me, and I collapsed to the ground. Tears coursed down my face, and for a moment, the only thing I could think of was ending my life. I didn't want to live in a world where Sylvanas wasn't alive and well, where she wasn't with me, and where I couldn't love her.

"Faith!" A guard ran to me and picked me up as I began to cry in a way I'd never cried before. I didn't want to believe it. Sylvanas was dead. Gone. Turned into something atrocious that didn't resemble her in the slightest. How was I supposed to go on living now? I had nobody left. I was alone in the world, with nobody to love now.

I don't know how long the tears lasted for. I vaguely remember several people coming to me and trying to comfort me to no avail. Lor'themar sat with me for a short while, rubbing my back, and I suspect, crying as well for the ones he had lost. But finally, after what could have been days of despondency, I got out of the tent again. I was a mess, and hadn't eaten for days, so I was completely useless to anybody, but I felt calmer. Velien, the hunter, assigned himself to be my bodyguard, and didn't leave my side as I attempted to recover. He had found an abandoned white lynx on the island and was raising it to be his companion, and often left it with me so that I could play with it.

"Here you go, Faith," he said gently, handing me a bowl of perfumed rice and sauce. "You need to eat something." He sat down next to me and watched me to make sure I took a few bites of food. "I was wrong about you."

"In what sense?"

"When you dissolved like that, I thought it was because you were weak."

I shrugged, "I am."

"No, you're not. I didn't know how much you'd lost. I wasn't aware that the general had been your lover."

A spike of pain entered my heart. "She… she wasn't." My hands started to shake, so I put the plate of food down, "We might have become lovers had we had more time but… we loved each other, that's all."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

I could only nod as tears started flowing again. They weren't as intense as they'd been, but they were there. The lynx, sensing I was sad, came to me and put its paws on my chest to lick my face.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I… I don't… I don't know." I wiped my eyes and started eating again. I really had no idea what I was going to do now. We had heard, by now, of the destruction of Dalaran, and with the Sunwell gone, I didn't think that I'd be able to study magic any longer, not where I was. I dimly thought of seeking out Vereesa, Sylvanas's sister, but I couldn't bear the thought of having to tell her what had happened, so I abandoned that plan immediately.

Several days later, Lor'themar stated that he was sending some people to Kalimdor to help fight the Burning Legion there.

"Rest assured, this will be no easy thing. I don't know whether it's easier to fight the Burning Legion than the Scourge, but it needs to be done. The rest of us will stay here to fight the Scourge. I leave you all the choice to stay or leave."

Stay or leave? The Scourge or the Burning Legion? They were one and the same, really, the Scourge being nothing more than a branch of the Burning Legion. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight Arthas and Sylvanas, no matter how hard I tried to. However, I thought I'd be able to hold my own against the demons of the Burning Legion. I volunteered to go.

We left for Kalimdor during a clear and beautiful day. Velien came with us along with his lynx and several other people.

The journey wasn't easy. We battled storms that were most certainly demonic in nature, and hoped that we'd be able to reach the western continent of Azeroth in time to make a difference.

We were met by some strange cow-like creatures when we reached Kalimdor. I'd never encountered one before, but I knew that the tauren were an ancient people who were generally nomadic. But they had settled in on the plains of Mulgore, getting rid of the centaurs who were plaguing them, with the help of the orcs.

I was still fragile when we reached Kalimdor, so the idea of working with anyone who was friends with orcs, after everything they had done to us in the Second War, was repugnant to me. But the first orc I met was an elderly male by the name of Lamek who fussed over me as though I were his own child. Velien told him and the tauren what had happened to us in Quel'Thalas, and the group immediately took me aside for a funerary ritual.

"We do this when the ones we love go walk with the spirits," said a tauren by the name of Hamu Raincaller.

I didn't have the strength to refuse to attend the ritual, and therefore sat there, watching the orc and tauren chanting old songs to invoke the peaceful passing of spirits who had died violently. It was a soothing ritual, geared to helping the people who had lost loved ones, and most of us from Quel'Thalas were present for it.

"Thank you," I told them once it was over. "That was really lovely."

"Come," said Hamu. "We have a camp nearby where you can rest after your long journey."

The camp was much bigger than I'd ever anticipated. It wasn't just because of the sheer size of the tauren, who were indeed enormous, but because of how many of them were actually there, along with orcs. I counted over two-hundred people there, and more of them seemed to be coming.

We were shown to a large tent where we put our things. I hadn't brought much with me. I had my axe, which was the only thing I had left from home except for my robes, which had been so badly ruined that I'd thrown them away. I also had my picture of Sylvanas, and Prince, who didn't leave my side. Other than that, I had nothing worthwhile, as anything else fit into the saddle bag.

"That's a beautiful horse," said Hamu.

"Thank you." I stroked Prince's neck. He _was_ a beautiful horse. Purely white, he had dark blue eyes – a rarity – and had been given to Sylvanas a couple of years previously by a soldier of the Alliance of Lordaeron. "He belonged to my… he was General Sylvanas's horse."

Prince neighed at the sound of his mistress's name, and nudged my hand gently. He had seen her corpse in Silvermoon City, but I hadn't been sure whether he'd understood what it had meant.

"Evidently, he knows that he's yours now," said Hamu.

"She gave him to me when she had me escape to our capital. I keep wondering if she would have made it had I stayed with her." My chin trembled, and I knew I was going to burst into tears again, so I wrapped my arms around Prince and waited for it to pass.

"You cannot know that she would have survived, and you might have been one of the numerous casualties there. I think that this general of yours loved you very much if she sacrificed herself to keep you safe." He put a gentle hand on my back, "You need to honor that sacrifice and keep living on in the memory of the person she used to be. Would she want you miserable like this?"

I shook my head. No, Sylvanas had made me promise to move on with my life. "I honestly don't know what to do."

"That is all right. You will fight with us now until the Burning Legion is gone, then we can all figure this out, one step at a time. The spirits will guide you in your choices."

The next few weeks were hellish. The orcs of the Warsong Clan, having been corrupted by the blood of Mannoroth, had retreated into the forests of Ashenvale, far from Mulgore. The orcs who had been with us at the camp elected to help Thrall against them, and therefore left us. Not really knowing where to go, we stayed with the tauren, deciding to help them push back the few demons who regularly attacked us.

The third week after we'd arrived in Kalimdor, it was decided that we would go and help the orcs fight the demons who held the Warsong Clan captive. Leaving one hundred people at the camp, we rode day and night to reach the place where horrendous fighting was going on.

I had never seen so many demons in my life. Indeed, the first time I'd even seen an infernal outside of a book had been when they had attacked our camp, so I was shocked by how many of them there were.

"By the Sunwell…" whispered Velien. "How are we… what do we do with these?"

"Just fight them the way you'd fight anything else," I told him, remembering something Sylvanas had said to me once. "If they're alive, it means that they can die."

"Necromancers!" cried an elf behind me, staring at a point ahead.

A chill ran through me. Necromancers? Creatures who raised the dead? The same thing that they did in the Scourge? Hatred boiled through me, threatening to rip me in half. Without giving a thought to what I was doing, I broke away from the group and began to attack the creature I saw, who had been busy raising a corpse. The creature, whom I found out later to be an Eredar, seemed confused by my attack, but wasn't wholly unprepared for it. He countered each and every one of my moves, actually forcing me to my knees as I cast spell after spell to try and destabilize him. Evidently, the necromancers of the Scourge were inferior to this one, because I'd managed to kill several of them back home.

"Hold on, child!" cried a voice.

I nearly stopped casting at the sight of Jaina Proudmoore as she joined me to help me bring the necromancer down. Even we in Quel'Thalas had heard that Lady Proudmoore and Arthas Menethil had been lovers.

"You'll never manage him on your own, but he's getting tired, good work."

The necromancer fought like I'd never seen anyone fight before. He summoned several demons to his aid, and we were forced to call upon reinforcements to help us. Shaman and tauren druids began casting their own spells to give us the strength of the elements, which, combined with our own magic, finally killed the vile creature.

"That wasn't an ordinary Eredar you fought, child," said Jaina, looking at me and helping me to my feet. "Not even a simple necromancer. That was Gradar, one of the most powerful necromancers of the Burning Legion."

Had he been? "Had I known that, I wouldn't have attacked him so rashly."

"It's a good thing that you did. We've been trying to kill him for days. But I'm afraid that this is all the fighting you'll be able to do for now. You're completely drained."

It was true. I could barely walk. I went back to the small camp that had been erected on the other side of the ridge where the fighting was taking place and promptly went to sleep.

The fight against the Burning Legion went on for weeks. Every couple of days, we gained an advantage, and moved the camp forward, only to have to fall back a day later when the demons got the upper hand. It seemed that no matter how many of them we killed, more took their place, and for some time, I felt horribly depressed about the fact that we weren't going to manage it.

I wasn't there when Thrall and Jaina managed to cleanse Grom Hellscream from the corruption, but I heard about it after the fact, as I'd been busy chasing after several demons who had ventured further info the land to try and kill those who weren't fighting.

Once that was done, things began to take a turn for the better for all of us fighting for our home. The night elves came forth, creatures that we had long thought extinct, and helped us fight the demons. I heard of Mannoroth and Archimonde having been killed and realized, after several months, that maybe it would be possible for us to have a semblance of life again after the horrors of this war.


	4. Chapter 4

The Burning Legion retreated. Once Archimonde was defeated, we began to relax, knowing that Sargeras wasn't going to make his big entrance into Azeroth.

While most of the Quel'dorei, now renamed Sin'dorei by Kael'thas Sunstrider, decided to return home to help get rid of the Scourge, I elected to stay in Kalimdor with the tauren, who accepted me with open arms.

Hamu brought me to where his parents, Taisha and Atalo Raincaller, had put their settlement. Atalo was helping build a city for the tauren, which was going to be named Thunder Bluff. Built on four high bluffs, I could tell that it was going to be enormous.

"How are they building it up there?" I asked Taisha.

"Oh, some of our shaman were able to use the spirits of the wind to get some builders up there with some supplies," said Taisha, who was showing me how to bake some bread. I'd never cooked much before, and was happy to be learning something new. "They have their own tents up there so they only come down if they really need to, but they've secured rope ladders to go up and down the bluffs for that purpose."

"That's great," I said. It was amazing that these people, who had been nomads for centuries, were deciding to settle down now that their problems with the centaur were over. I thought of Everstone Village and how it probably lay in ruins now, with burnt-out corpses serving as fodder for any vulture in the area. I wondered whether my people had begun to rebuild Silvermoon City yet.

Taisha looked at me, seeing tears running down my face. I cried so easily now. Any thought of home brought back the agony I felt at having lost Sylvanas.

"It's all right to cry, child," she said to me, rubbing my shoulder with a warm hand. "But she would want you to try to be happy."

"I feel wretched about the fact that I'm crying for her and not for my family… or at least I'm crying more for her than for my family." I shook my head, "But she was my everything."

"You lost a lot during this war. Your home, your family, your love… it's a miracle that you managed to keep yourself alive throughout this entire ordeal."

I said nothing, focusing for a bit on baking the bread in the oven pot the tauren brought with them anytime they moved around. The pot, I found, worked exactly the same way as a normal oven, except that it was much smaller in nature, thus allowing them to bake the way sedentary people did. Taisha often stated that she couldn't wait to see what she could cook now that she didn't have to move all the time.

I stayed with the tauren for a long time. I was welcome with them, Taisha and Atalo and Hamu allowing me to share their space and treating me as kindly as they would have treated one of their own.

As the tauren didn't have the ability to wield the same magic I did, the shaman started to teach me about the way they handled fire. It was respectful, as they treated fire as a spirit, acknowledging that it was one of the most powerful spirits out there, along with earth, air, and water. I never got the hang of shamanism, because I handled fire in a completely different way, but I did learn to be more respectful about what I invoked, and felt that the flames I conjured seemed friendlier to me, even when their colors drastically changed their appearance.

"You have used black fire," said one of the shaman masters. He sounded awed.

"Not until the Scourge murdered my family. I realized that black fire incinerated bones faster than anything else. I needed fires that burned quickly because of the necromancers who could raise a body faster than I could get to it."

The shaman shuddered at the thought of living corpses, "One's spirit should never be disturbed when it leaves one's body. It's a sacrilege."

"I can't disagree with that." That Sylvanas had been killed was unbearable enough, but to know that she had been raised into this killing thing was beyond comprehension for me. Even now, six months later, I couldn't believe that it had happened, and had horrible nightmares, almost every night.

I got regular bits of news about what was going on with the Scourge. Every week, some message arrived, letting me know of a campaign in Northrend, where some members of the Alliance of Lordaeron, whatever was left of it, and the Blood Elves tried to make a stand against Arthas and the Lich King. I knew I should have been there – I'd lost as much as anyone when the Scourge had invaded us, but I wasn't ready to face that yet. So I stayed in Mulgore, settling with the Tauren in Thunder Bluff, on the Spirit Rise where Atalo worked as a healer.

But I did hear news that gave me courage, such as the Lich King's power waning due to the incessant attacks against him and his undead creatures, and wondered whether it would be possible to end the Scourge once and for all.

"Do you think you'll ever return home?" asked Hamu one day as he took me hunting on the Mulgore plains.

"Home," I said quietly. "I don't have anything left there. Everyone I loved has died, and I don't think I'll ever be able to go there without having to remember all of that."

"But you have to remember. Your loved ones will never live on if you don't remember them."

I smiled, "That's not what I mean, Hamu. I'll always remember my family and," I hesitated, "Sylvanas. What I don't want to think about is how they d-died." I blinked several times and a couple of tears fell as the familiar pain tore through my heart, leaving it raw and exposed to the grief still coursing through me. "I don't think I'll be able to go back to Quel'Thalas."

We hunted for the rest of the day, as I tried not to think of the time I'd gone hunting with Sylvanas. My shooting skills had improved since then, and Hamu didn't feel the need to correct anything about the way I used my bow and arrows.

When we returned home, dropping off a plainstrider and a few rabbits at the butcher's as we passed by, we saw Atalo coming out of a woodworking shop, carrying an absolutely magnificent bow in his hands. It was sleek and made of a glossy dark brown wood that I knew wasn't native to Mulgore. There were carvings on it in Taur-ahe, the tauren language that I was just starting to speak, but I didn't have a chance to read them as he wrapped the bow in a protective cloth to bring it home.

"It looks like you had a productive day," he said, looking at our full bags.

"The spirits were with us," said Hamu. "We brought down a huge plainstrider, but gave it to the butcher because we wouldn't be able to eat all of that."

Atalo nodded, "Good. It's always good to give extra food to people who could use it better than we could."

Taisha was waiting for us as we entered our abode. It was small, but comfortable, made of wood and animal skin to protect us from the elements. It had five rooms, including a kitchen and a washroom, so we could have our own privacy if we wished it. But I found myself hating to be alone. While I'd spent a lot of time on my own in Quel'Thalas, I couldn't stand it now and spent most of my time with my new family.

After taking a bath, I changed into a simple black linen dress and went to help with dinner. Atalo was in the kitchen, having unwrapped the bow, and was busy running his hands over it, chanting in a low voice. Whenever his hands passed over a spot, the wood emitted a soothing golden glow, and I realized that he was blessing the wood with protective spells.

"Members of the Raincaller tribe are usually shaman," he murmured. "My uncle was the first one who did not follow the path of the shaman, and he was afraid that he would be shunned for it. But my grandfather understood that he had a different path to walk, that of the hunter, and crafted a bow for him, imbued with spiritual magic that would protect him wherever he went." He took a goblet of water from in front of him, pouring its contents over the bow, which absorbed the liquid and began to emit a faint blue light.

He looked at Hamu, who smiled.

"Father crafted me a bow when it became clear that I was better suited to be a hunter as well. _Sunsong_ , we call it."

I looked over at his bow, which he was cleaning. Made of a pale golden wood, it did look like it had been crafted by the rays of the sun. "It's beautiful."

Atalo nodded, looking down at the dark bow in his hands, "This one is called _Sorrow's Song_. It will make a singing sound when you use it in battle, but will be silent if you need to stay hidden." He traced a finger over the markings, lighting them as he spoke, "A new daughter, cloaked in sorrow. A love lost, but never forgotten. A burning tragedy that lives in your heart." He reached out to me, wiping the tears from my cheeks, then sat back down and rubbed them over the bow. "Tears of love shed for a past you cannot get back." He put the bow down onto the table and it stopped glowing. "I know that you're not technically our daughter, biologically speaking."

Taisha sat down next to me, "But you've been a real joy to have around, child, despite everything you've been through. We consider you like our own daughter, the one we were not able to have after the spirits blessed us with Hamu." She put a large and warm hand on my back, "I hope you'll feel comfortable enough with us to call us your family, because we've all grown to care for you."

I started to cry again, putting my head on my arms.

"Of course," said Hamu quickly, "we know we could never replace your real family. We would never try to do such a thing." I felt him sitting on my other side.

"It's not… it's not that…" I hiccupped, trying to regain some sort of control over myself. Hamu handed me a goblet of water and I sipped it slowly as my shaking subsided. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for grieving, my dear," said Taisha, brushing the hair from my forehead.

I covered her hand with mine, "After Sylvanas died," I closed my eyes, "I figured that was it. That I'd never love anyone again, and that would never find a family. Then you three came along…" My emotions were so close to the surface that tears began to flow, unbidden, down my face. "You reminded me what it was like to have a family."

Atalo stood up and came to me, putting his hands on my shoulders, "We would be grateful if you would join us. We cannot offer you much, that's true, because we don't know the kind of magic you know, but we could love you if you would let us."

The ball of pain in my throat made it difficult for me to speak, but I managed to nod, "I would be honored to become a part of your family."

Atalo squeezed my shoulders as Taisha put both her arms around me in a crushing hug. Hamu, for his part, gave a joyful cry and clapped me on the back.

"I have a sister!" he said, his brown eyes shining. "I've always wanted a sister!"

There was a big party that night. Everyone was happy that I had accepted to be part of the Raincaller clan, even though I wasn't a tauren. Everyone ate and drank to their heart's content, and for the first time in a long time, I felt happy. Sylvanas's death still lingered in my heart, but for that night at least, it didn't tear me apart.

"Tomorrow, you will face the Trial of the Plains," said Atalo to me. "It is a tradition amongst the Raincallers. You will be left on the plains on your own for two days, and you will be expected to come back here on your own, with no outside help."

I knew about this tradition. Hamu had been through it, as had Atalo before him. It was a trial that involved communing with spirits, even if one wasn't a shaman. I didn't know how I'd manage to do this, being as I wasn't a tauren, but everyone was confident that I'd be able to pass the test.

"We will leave you at the Red Rocks," he said to me the following day, and I nodded. The Red Rocks were on the border of Mulgore, just on the mountains that separated it from the area of the Stonetalon Mountains. It was a place where the tauren burned their ancestors and communed with the spirits of the dead, seeking advice. "And don't forget, you are not to go to any campground or villages during your trial."

"I will remember, Father," I told him.

We set off, using the great kodos as mounts to get us there. We arrived at twilight. I was supposed to spend the night at Red Rocks by myself and make my way from there that morning. I was given a water skin and strips of dried meat, along with my bow and arrows.

"May the spirits guide you," said Atalo, giving me a gentle hug. "We will be waiting for you at home."

I watched as he left with my brother, who looked back at me and winked. I smiled a little, then turned my head towards the funeral stones and set up a meager camp, lighting a small merry fire.

I wasn't tired, but somehow, I felt my eyelids drop almost as soon as the fire began to burn. I fell into a deep sleep, curled up on my side, my bow and arrows next to me. I wasn't asleep long, however. Mere minutes after I had fallen into slumber, I was awoken by the feel of a chill wind. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but I hated the cold now because it reminded me so much of the Scourge.

I looked around and gasped. I wasn't alone.

Closest to me was a pale figure in a long cloak, with long silvery hair and eyes that had been bright in life. I gave a gasp.

"Estelien…" I whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yes, little sister." He smiled and walked over to me. I tried to take his hand, but couldn't. He was more insubstantial that a wisp of smoke. "You have been through so much, more than anybody should have ever gone through in such a short period of time." He looked sad, "I wish we hadn't had to leave you like this. You were so happy every time we can home, even when Taegan teased you."

I couldn't stop looking at him. He looked the way I had always remembered him, his features delicate and lovely, a scar running from his lip down to his jaw from a reckless encounter with a lynx. "Estelien…" I felt the familiar sorrow overtake me.

"Honey, you shouldn't feel like this. None of this was your fault. Not the destruction of our village, and certainly not what happened to Sylvanas."

I cried, and as I did, I saw my parents, both of them, hovering over me. They looked sad to see me this way. "Nobody should have had to go through what you did. But look at you now. You've done so much more than any of us could have dreamed. You fought the Scourge and the Burning Legion. You've learned how to hunt and how to bake, and your magic… your magic is much stronger than we ever gave you credit for."

Hearing my mother's voice, almost as it had been when she'd been alive, nearly ended me.

"Mommy."

"Oh, sweetheart. You've grown so much. And your father and I are so proud of you. You are brave, you are strong, and you are wise."

"Sylvanas would have loved to see the woman you've become, my daughter. She loved you so much, even though she could never express it to you."

"She did not die so that you could cry like that."

"It hurts so much… she's gone, and I don't know what to do…"

"What would she tell you if she were to see you that way?"

I let out a watery laugh, "She would probably kick me in the shins and tell me to pull myself together. She'd say that I wasn't made to wallow in self-pity and that I should embrace the fact that I'm still alive."

"Well then," said my father. "Do that."

"I can't… I can't just forget what happened."

"No, sister. You don't forget what happened. You take what happened, tuck it into a corner of your heart, and you move on. Did Sylvanas not ask you to promise her to live after she had died?"

She had. The memory of it was unbearable.

"You would let her down if you didn't live up to that promise, Faith."

I knew that. Sylvanas would have never wanted me to hide away and think over my sorrows. But how? I didn't know how to manage something like that. Normally, I would have relied on family and friends to get through it, but everyone had been killed. I had a new family, yes, but they couldn't replace everyone I'd lost.

"Oh no, honey. They would never try to replace us. But they can love you, and if you let yourself, you could love them too."

I didn't want to burden them with my pain. They'd been so good to me…

"Think of what you would do for someone you loved. If Hamu were to lose his best friend, and if he came to you with his pain, would it burden you?"

"Well, no, but –."

"But nothing. You need to trust them with whatever you feel. And in time, things will get better."

They began to fade away.

"We will always be with you. Always. We won't fade from your heart. And anytime you need us, look to the stars, and you will find us."

I awoke.

The fire was out, and the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. I was hungry, and my eyes felt gritty with salt, as though I had sobbed in my sleep. It was chilly, so I lit the fire again and conjured some water to wash my face, after which I took out the dried meat and began to eat.

Had everything been a dream? Or had my parents and elder brother come to me in the night? Either way, it had been an intense experience, and I wasn't entirely sure that I was all right. And if it had been a dream, why had I not seen Sylvanas, the one being in the world that I would have given anything to speak to?

Still thinking about it, I doused my fire, making sure to leave no traces of myself at the camp, and thanked the spirits for having allowed me to spend the night there. I felt a slight breeze pass over me as I did that, and understood that something had heard me. It was good to know that I wasn't completely alone.

I could vaguely see Thunder Bluff from where I was, but it was miles away. I would have to walk fast if I hoped to make it there within the allotted time. I had heard of some tauren who hadn't managed the trip and been attacked by the animals that roamed the plains, but those stories were rare. More often, the clan had to get the stranded member, who would have to postpone the trial for another two years at the very least.

I began to walk. The sun was very hot, and since there weren't many trees on the plain, there was no way for me to find any shade.

There _were_ animals. Several of them. A rabbit that I roasted for my lunch. Plainstriders that avoided me, but that could have easily hurt me had they chosen to do so, and plains cougars who knew how to conceal themselves in the tall grasses to ambush their prey. One of them foolishly tried to attack me, but I conjured some hot water that I threw in its eyes. Yowling, it ran away from me.

By nightfall, I was more than halfway to Thunder Bluff, and could just barely see the fires glinting in the night. There was also a camp not far away, but I didn't venture close to it. I sept in the tall grass, hoping that nothing would wake me during the night.

But something did, and it wasn't an innocent animal like a rabbit. It was a boar, a huge one with one eyes and tusks as sharp as a lion's teeth. As soon as my fire went out, it attacked me and tried to gore me. It very nearly succeeded, but using all the strength I had, I pulled fire magic to myself and was able to kill it after an intense battle.

I slumped down when it was over. My right leg was wounded, as were my hands, which were bleeding, and I was positive that my right pinky finger was broken. But I relished the pain, it gave me a clarity that I hadn't had since before the Scourge had attacked Quel'Thalas. And so, I hacked off the boar's tusks and cut several generous slabs of meat, which I wrapped in braided grass and kept cold with a spell. They would do for breakfast, lunch, and maybe dinner the following day.

Walking through the plains at night, especially while injured, proved to be more difficult than in the daytime. I had to be more careful about where I walked, lest I turn my ankle on a rabbit's hole. I could hear carrion birds hunting, and had to watch out for them as well. I drank the water I had, using some of it to wash the injury on my leg. There were some herbs that I managed to pick and chew, making a thick paste and spreading it on my wounds to avoid infection, but everything stung and ached.

The sun crested over the horizon, painting the dark sky with lighter colors to announce the arrival of a new day. I was tired and sat down to make a small fire and roast the boar meat I had. The food was good, and combined with more conjured water, served as a good meal for me. I felt more energized to tackle the rest of the journey home.

Home. Was I really going home? Or was Thunder Bluff a mere substitute for what I had lost.

I felt a certain fondness for the tauren. As a matter of fact, I had come to love the tauren, their language, and their culture. They were a peaceful people, capable of being very fierce when challenged, but they were kind-hearted by nature. But it wasn't the same kind of love I had felt for my family. Then again, I don't suppose anything or anybody could have come close to filling the void that had opened up inside me when I had lost everything.

During the final leg of my journey, I shot a plainstrider and several rabbits to bring to the butchers in Thunder Bluff, because, despite looking like cows, they liked meat as much as any other food. I smiled at the thought of calling a tauren a cow. Doing so would certainly result in a battle.

"You're almost there," I said to myself. And I was. I could see the great elevators that would bring me into the city itself.

Limping as quickly as I could, I finally reached them as the sun began to set. A couple of tauren guards saw me arriving and nodded approvingly, although one of them gave me a worried look. Did I look that bad?

I found that out a few minutes later, when the elevator deposited me on the first level of Thunder Bluff. My Raincaller family was waiting for me, and they cheered when they saw me. But the cheer was brief. Almost immediately, Hamu ran towards me and caught me as I fell.

"I brought back some meat," I said weakly. "I thought we could eat it tonight."

"Look at her leg," said Taisha, sounding aghast.

I looked down and saw that my leather trousers were soaked with my blood. Drops of blood trailed back towards the elevator.

"I told you that we shouldn't have put her through this," said Taisha furiously. "She is our daughter, and I know that we should respect traditions, but she is not a tauren!"

"I'm fine," I whispered.

Atalo picked me up gently and brought me to the Spirit Rise, where he stripped off my clothes and washed my wounds with a fragrant brew that burned enough for me to groan in pain.

"You were able to find herbs to help yourself," he said. "That was good. You might have perished otherwise."

"It's not that bad, really."

"Look at your leg," he said to me.

I did so, and my eyes widened. Clean, the wound looked very deep. It was close to the femoral artery, and I'd been very lucky that it hadn't been severed in the attack.

"What was it? Those don't look like teeth marks."

"A boar," I replied. "It had one eye."

"The one-eyed boar, we know of him. He roams the plains, but not this far north, normally. Where is he now?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out the tusks. "Dead. I didn't have a choice but to kill him."

Atalo looked at the tusks and began to laugh, "My dear daughter… many a warrior has tried to slay him, and you managed to do it after it attacked you in your sleep! I believe you really are one of us." He chuckled, then grew serious, "Now, hold still. I will invoke the spirits to heal you."

The spirits lulled me into a gentle sleep as they slowly closed the wounds on my arms and leg. I saw my family again, all of them this time, and they whispered soothing words to me, saying that they loved me and were happy that I'd survived everything, even if they had died.

I awoke to the smell of roasting meat and the sound of quiet laughter. I was tucked into bed, with my bow and sheath of arrows sitting on their pegs behind my bed. I felt too comfortable to get up, but I did so anyway, noticing that someone – probably Taisha – had dressed me in my black linen dress.

Hamu poked his head in and smiled, "She's awake," he told Atalo. "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Okay." I tried to stand, but my leg made me wince. It was still painful, despite the healing I had received. "What happened?"

"Oh, Father was able to almost completely heal you."

"You'll be just fine in a couple of days," said Atalo, walking in and helping me get to my feet. "You did very well, you know, I knew you could do it."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Do you feel up for some food? Taisha's made you some sweet potato pie."

"Say no more, I'm right there!" I exclaimed, laughing.

Before we got out of my small room, Atalo hugged me, "Welcome to the family, sweetheart. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sylvanas Windrunner and a band of Undead have broken free from the Scourge and moved into whatever's left of the Capital of Lordaeron to form a new society."

What?

 _Sylvanas Windrunner and a band of Undead have broken free from the Scourge and moved into whatever's left of the Capital of Lordaeron to form a new society._

Broken free from the Scourge?

I stared at the tauren standing there, wondering how he had gotten this kind of news. Was it possible? Sylvanas, free from the Scourge? Was she back?

"When?" asked Hamu.

"Apparently, the Lich King's power drastically decreased a few weeks ago, which is when it's rumored that the banshee recovered her body. She tried to kill the death knight who killed her."

"Arthas?" I asked in a voice that wasn't my own. "She tried to kill Arthas?"

"Yes, that's the one."

 _Yes, that's the one._

 _Sylvanas Windrunner and a band of Undead have broken free from the Scourge and moved into whatever's left of the Capital of Lordaeron to form a new society._

Sylvanas was back.

"From what we heard, Arthas and the Scourge have gone to Northrend, except for a few garrisons they left in Lordaeron and the elf lands."

"How accurate are these reports?" That voice… whose _voice_ was that?

"Very. We heard this from various people, including a mage that survived the destruction of Dalaran."

"And found himself on Kalimdor?" asked Taisha.

"They wanted the news to spread fast."

"Who was the mage?" I wondered.

"His name, I believe, is Rhonin."

 _Rhonin!_

Sylvanas's brother-in-law. I'd heard of him marrying Vereesa , but I hadn't dreamt that he would have kept track of what was happening with Sylvanas. My head was spinning. Sylvanas… free from the Scourge… had tried to kill Arthas… new society…

"I must go to Lordaeron." _Now_ my voice sounded more normal. I looked at my tauren family and found them looking at me sadly, "I have to. I can't stay here knowing that… If she's alive, if she's all right, I have to talk to her. I have to tell her that I didn't leave her there to die alone…"

"We know you do, child," said Atalo. "Honestly, I thought you would have left us long ago, but I thank the spirits you stayed with us for as long as you did."

"I will help you pack," said Taisha, leading me to my room.

I hadn't accumulated many things during my time in Thunder Bluff. I only had eight dresses, all black in color, and two pairs of boots, also black. All of my accessories were black as well, whether they were tauren prayer beads, headbands, and even bracelets and earrings. I'd refused to wear anything other than black, though the Sunwell knew that my tauren mother had made me colorful dresses, which she'd afterwards dyed black so that I'd actually put them on.

"I'm sorry," I told her as I rolled up the dresses into a bag for my journey across the ocean. "I know I haven't been easy to live with over the last few months."

"You have been a pleasure to have around, my daughter," she said. "You made us very happy when you decided to be a part of your family. Your grief was very much a part of you, and we respect it. To be honest, I do not know how I would have fared in your position."

"I will come back, I promise."

"Of course you will. But even if you don't, know that we will always love you and be there for you if you need us."

I cried then, hugging her. She, Atalo, and Hamu had been so good to me that the thought of leaving them was painful. But it would be worse to stay knowing that Sylvanas was somewhere out there, possibly traumatized by what had happened to her. I couldn't leave her alone. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too, my dear." She helped me close my bag, then brought me to the kitchen, where Atalo had readied a simple meal of bread and cream.

"You are not going to leave on an empty stomach. Hamu will take you to the coast, near the new city of Orgrimmar, but I'm not sure what you will do afterwards."

"I'll find a way. If I have to go through Quel'Thalas so be it."

We sat down and ate, feeling rather down. I didn't like the idea of leaving my tauren family. I'd been grieving the whole time I had been with them, yes, but I'd had some good times in Thunder Bluff and on the Mulgore plains. I'd learned how to cook, sew, and had improved my hunting skills so much that I went hunting regularly with the tauren males, sometimes shooting down more animals than they did.

 _I'll come back_ , I thought. _I wouldn't just leave them like that_.

An hour later, Hamu and I were on our way. I rode Prince, who seemed to know that we were going home, and was thoroughly excited about it. Hamu wasn't the only one accompanying me. There were no less than twenty of us who would be riding to Orgrimmar, bringing liquor, meat, and leathers to the orcs, who would in turn give some prized ale for the tauren to bring back to Thunder Bluff.

We reached the Orgrimmar gates to find the city much bigger than it had been on our previous visit two months earlier. It seemed to have doubled in size, and I was astounded by the changes Thrall had made to it.

"It's amazing. I never thought that orcs would settle down and build anything like this."

"We tauren never thought we would settle down either," said Hamu. He had been quiet throughout our journey, and I knew he was upset about my leaving. "You should come back to Thunder Bluff with us, Faith. We can give you a good life."

"Brother…" I whispered. "You have to understand why I'm doing this. I cannot stay here if Sylvanas is somewhere out there on her own."

"But she's not on her own. The messenger clearly stated that she was with a band of other undead who had broken free. She may not even remember you."

That thought had crossed my mind, but I shook my head, "Hamu, I pledged my life to her when she saved me from the Scourge. I swore to myself that I would never leave her, and I intend to go see her now and at least talk to her. But I do promise that I will come back."

Hamu was still mad at me when I left on the first ship to the Eastern Kingdoms. I rode with orcs, trolls and tauren who were going there on Thrall's orders to find a foothold there for the Horde. It was awkward for me because I was the only female on board, a fact that the ship's captain wasn't too keen on, but he had at least consented to take me as far as the ship would go.

We had horrible weather for the crossing. Not one day went by without wind and pouring rain, and all of us were miserable until we finally reached the coastline of the eastern continent. The journey had taken us nearly a week longer than anticipated, and we were fast running out of food because the fishing hadn't been profitable with the storms being as bad as they had been.

"What is that place?" asked a troll, pointing up to what appeared to be a heavily fortified area on a cliff.

I recognized the flag flying above the fortress immediately, and knew we weren't in a safe place. "That's Gilneas. King Genn Greymane refused entry to the Alliance as the plague ravaged Lordaeron. We won't find any welcome here, so we'd better get a move on."

"Where is this capital you want to reach?"

"In Lordaeron, more to the north. But I don't know what we'll find there."

So we kept going for another few days. We were able to fish now, and shot down a few coastal birds to eat as well, so we did better than we had on the open ocean, but we were still weary.

"Do you think that maybe we should go to your home?" asked one of the orcs. "Maybe that would be easier."

"I'm not certain that they would agree to that. My people haven't forgotten the Second War, I'm afraid. But we can try them if we don't find anything here."

We finally reached The continent I'd known as Lordaeron, but that had been renamed Tirisfal Glades, accosting from the north. I saw banners on the coast, and what appeared to be a dock that was being rebuilt. The smell of death and decay hit us the moment we got close, and horrible memories assailed me, threatening to send me back into a sea of despair.

Undead people were on the docks, all of them wearing mail armor and wielding swords and lances. There were flags there, dark blue or purple in appearance, with a peculiar design on them: it looked like a broken white mask with a golden eye that bled purple blood, three arrows were driven through it, one of which had no point. The whole thing seemed to be set on an eagle sigil, and I couldn't help but notice how the mask actually had a striking resemblance to Sylvanas's face.

"They're not Scourge, are they?" asked a tauren.

"No," I replied. "But stay on your guard."

The undead had most definitely seen us. They waved us into port, some of them clearly wondering what we were doing there.

"We are not the Scourge," said one of them. "And we bid you welcome to Tirisfal Glades."

I shuddered at the sound of his voice, which was the hoarse whisper of dark cellar door.

"Thank you," I replied. "If you are not the Scourge, then I will consider you friends. My name is Faith Everstone."

The undead who had spoken took a step back, "Blackfire," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Blackfire. You incinerate undead with a black fire."

Ordinarily, I would have been highly amused about the fact that former members of the Scourge referred to me by that kind of a name, although it was fitting. I would have also been amused by the fear in the undead's eyes, but I was beyond feeling amused by anything. "I incinerate the _Scourge_ , yes. But I thought you said you weren't the Scourge?"

"We are not," said someone else, a female, by the look of her. "Most of us were before the Lich King lost his hold on us. We are the Forsaken now, so named by the Dark Lady, our banshee queen, Sylvanas Windrunner."

I looked at the skeletal beings in front of me. The idea of Sylvanas being a queen was one that should have made me laugh, but instead seemed formidable. And yet I knew that had she been Queen of Quel'Thalas, I would have followed her without question. "Is she here?" I asked.

"She's in Undercity," said the first Forsaken who had spoken. "The catacombs built underneath the ruins of Lordaeron. I know that she will want to see you now that you've arrived. We've sent envoys to the Horde in order to join them."

I heard murmuring behind me but paid it no mind. "We would be happy to help," I said, knowing that this was a very good way for Thrall to have bases here.

"Will you come down then? I promise that we will not hurt you."

I nodded, "Come on, everyone, I think it's okay."

My voyage companions didn't seem at all inclined to agree with me, but they realized that they had no choice in the matter. We stepped down from the ship, leaving a couple of people there to man it while the rest of us made our way to Lordaeron.

"We don't want you to be afraid of us," said the woman who had spoken to me.

"I'm not," I said truthfully. "I just feel really sad, that's all."

"So do we. Sadness has become part of our culture. I mean, we were alive, then we were slaughtered and raised as these skeletons, forced to kill our own families and friends."

I couldn't imagine what that was like. I had thought most of the Scourge to be mindless killing machines, which I supposed that most of them still were, depending on how degraded their minds had been when they'd been raised. But the people I was talking to seemed different. Indeed, the woman, whose name was Rose, vividly remembered her past life, although she could barely speak the language anymore. I was having trouble understanding her completely as she spoke, but got the gist of it.

"We speak Gutterspeak now. It's the common language of all undead. Only some of us can remember the languages we'd used to speak. Lady Sylvanas can still speak Thalassian, Common, and anything else she'd spoken before she was killed. But she knows Gutterspeak and some Demonic now."

A chill ran through me. I was growing very apprehensive of the thought of seeing Sylvanas now. Hamu's warnings came back to me. What if she didn't remember me? What if she hated me now? What if she blamed me for her death? What was I supposed to do if it all fell apart?

"You knew her before she died, didn't you?"

I looked at Rose. "Yes. I knew Sylvanas when she was alive. I…" I swallowed. "How changed is she?"

"I don't know what she was like before, so I'm not sure I can answer that. Many of us are afraid of her."

She'd been intimidating even in life. I remembered an instance where she'd been absolutely furious at one of her rangers, and all of them had looked positively terrified of her then. I couldn't imagine what she was like now.

"She's angry, very angry. The rest of us are sad, but she has hatred inside her."

"So do I, for Arthas."

"No, she hates everything. Anybody who's alive."

I stopped walking, "And you're taking us to see her?"

"She will not kill you. At least I don't think she will. She doesn't kill arbitrarily… not anymore, anyway."

By the time we arrived in Lordaeron, I was so nervous that I felt sick to my stomach, although I wondered whether that wasn't due to the smell of death surrounding us. I'd performed some spells for all of us living beings to make our air more breathable, and that had helped our comfort, but I didn't know whether it would do anything in an enclosed space. Furthermore, we were absolutely frozen. I'd never been outside of Quel'Thalas before the fall of Silvermoon, but it had been cold there at times because it was so up north despite the magics enchanting the place, which sometimes faltered because of a missed spell. Here, the cold seemed to permeate everything, and even my campfires didn't do much to alleviate that.

"How long ago did you free yourselves from the Scourge?"

It was the man, Duncan, who answered, haltingly, "Three months. We came here and kept building what Arthas had begun."

I nodded and said nothing else as I roasted a deer we'd caught. Most of the animals seemed untouched, but the previous day, we had killed a bear who had been plagued. Most of us were worried about whether the Plague of Undeath was still active in Tirisfal Glades, although Rose stated that there was no danger.

We ate quickly, before walking up to the ruins of the enormous city before us. It had been beautiful once, and the banners of Lordaeron still hung on either side of the street leading to the city gates. Sadness overwhelmed me at the thought of what had happened to the people, and tears pooled behind my eyes. They fell without my noticing it.

My legs felt heavy. I was going to see Sylvanas again. I had no idea what she would look like, or even if she was remotely similar to the woman I had fallen in love with. I got dizzy suddenly, and was aware I was going to be sick only a second before it happened. Breaking away from the group, I vomited into the bushes, sinking to my knees in the process.

"I can't…" I whispered, sobbing. "I just can't…"

The Forsaken said nothing. Only the tauren looked at me with sympathy in their eyes, and one of them, a shaman, came to me and placed a soothing hand on my back, "Come on, my lady, you have to. You came all the way here to see her."

But I hadn't anticipated how difficult it would be for me to do such a thing. The shaman supported me as we started to walk again, nearly having to carry me because my legs simply couldn't hold my weight.

We walked through the ruined city, which took some time, because it had been absolutely enormous. We rested in the throne room, which was, surprisingly, spotless. Lordaeron banners hung alongside Forsaken banners on the walls, and I wondered why the Forsaken hadn't taken those down.

"We used to be citizens of Lordaeron," said Rose. "We respect what there was here, and would never desecrate it." She took me to another room, where a tomb lay, highly polished. "This is King Terenas Menethil."

My head spun as I remembered talking to Sylvanas about whether or not King Anasterian was going to help him with what had been happening. I sank to my knees, shaking. "Oh, King Terenas… how could you have known what your son would do to you? That he would kill you and destroy the kingdom for the Scourge before invading my home and kill everyone I love?"

Rose stood by me as I cried, then helped me to my feet, "You still grieve."

"I am the last survivor of my village, and of my family. Literally everyone I knew there was murdered and raised." I took a deep breath, "Then, after what happened to Sylvanas…"

"I can understand that it was difficult for you."

I sincerely doubted that, but didn't voice it.

A few minutes later, we were on our way again, this time getting onto the large elevators that brought us down to the catacombs beneath Lordaeron itself. It grew unbearably cold as we descended, thus forcing me to use a spell on myself and my companions to make sure we didn't freeze to death.

"The Royal Quarter isn't very far," said Duncan, with an expression showing that he was trying to smile, though it was difficult to tell because his lower jaw was made of what appeared to be a steel plate.

"Does Sylvanas know we're coming?" I asked, feeling sick again.

He nodded.

 _I can't do it, I can't see her. What was I thinking? Better for me to remember her as she was, rather than to see her as whatever she's become!_

But now that I was there, I couldn't turn back.

We got off the elevator, and even the spell I'd put on us to ward off the stench of decay was overpowered. I gagged, and it was only sheer will that stopped me from being sick again. However, not all of my companions were that lucky. One of the orcs had to sit down because he felt so sick, and I quickly performed a few spells that I had learned in Thunder Bluff to help with the smell.

"I'm sorry," said Rose. "We never really thought any living creature would come here… I suppose it's a bit of a shock."

"It's all right, Rose. The smell is a little overpowering, that's all. But this should help."

I could still smell death around me, but I'd been able to weave in the smell of freshly cut grass and flowers to it, which lessened the horrible effect to create a scent that wasn't quite pleasant, but at least bearable.

"Thank you, Faith," said the orc who was still sitting down. "I've smelled death before when I fought the necromancers of the Legion, but this was just…"

I nodded, "I know."

We began to walk, and I saw that instead of fresh water flowing through canals, the liquid was a green sludge, certainly not suitable for anyone to drink. I realized that the sewage from the capital city had been flowing down here, and the thought of it made me feel sick again.

 _I could never live here… the smell alone would kill me in a few days, and it doesn't seem sanitary…_

Weird-looking rats skittered around, and I even saw a few maggots crawling around, making me miss not only Silvermoon but Thunder Bluff as well.

"I won't stay here more than is strictly necessary," said one of the tauren. "I mean no offense, but…"

"We understand. It's difficult for us too, sometimes. "Come, the Royal Quarter is just here. We're still building, so mind yourself and don't trip on exposed rocks."

It was obvious at a glance that the Royal Quarter was being built to accommodate a leader. Even if it hadn't been called that, we couldn't have missed the fact that everything there was cleaner, and the atmosphere much more breathable, than in the rest of the city.

As we walked through the twists and turns that made up the passageway to the center of the Royal Quarter, I felt myself growing faint. My heart and stomach had switched places with each other, so much so that I could barely breathe. I put a hand on one of the tauren, who wrapped his arm around me, murmuring that it was going to be okay.

I don't know what exactly I was expecting. I had last seen Sylvanas as an insubstantial form, which had had her vague appearance, and when her body had been flung at me, I'd cast a spell on it to halt decomposition so that it would still look like her. It had been the only thing I'd been able to do for her before the attack had begun. But ever since I'd heard that she had recovered her body, I had thought that she would look like herself.

I just hadn't expected her to look dead.

 _No! Sylvanas!_

The air rushed out of my lungs when I saw her. My body grew cold, as though it had been plunged into frozen water, and my heart actually stopped beating for a moment. I felt a scream of agony building within me and clapped my hands over my mouth, keeping myself from releasing it. Someone was holding me close, and it was only then that I realized that I had burst into tears.

It was her, really her. My Sylvanas.

Her skin was now the pale grey of the dead, and her eyes, which had been a brilliant sky blue, were now a glowing and menacing red. Beneath her hood, I could see wisps of hair, which no longer looked like strands of woven sunbeams, but instead looks like pale yellow spider webs. She was still breathtakingly beautiful, but in a terrible way that I couldn't conceive of.

I lost consciousness.

Sylvanas was beside me, holding my hand, tears running down her face.

"My Faith…" she whispered.

As I looked at her, her bright face dissolved into a horrible skeletal thing, turning as white as bone, skin hanging off of it in rags. I screamed, opening my eyes.

I was still in the royal quarter, but had been placed on a couch, with a cold cloth on my forehead. I felt vile, as though I was going to faint again, but forced myself into a sitting position.

"Stay down, child," came an unearthly voice, familiar, yet completely alien.

"Sylvanas…" I whispered.

She wasn't standing far from me, and was listening to something one of the orcs was saying. The tauren shaman who had supported me earlier bent over me, murmuring a soothing spell.

"I am not injured, my friend," I said quietly.

"Your soul is injured," he told me.

I smiled, "You can't heal that, I'm afraid. But thank you."

Sylvanas glanced at me, "How do you feel?"

"I've had better days, thank you for asking."

"Lydon," she said, "escort our guests to their chambers, and have something prepared for them so that they don't go hungry. The elf will remain with me for now."

 _The elf?_

I watched as my companions left the royal quarter, leaving me along with the creature who had once been Sylvanas Windrunner. Fear laced my body.

"Your friends told me why they're here. Thrall wants allies on this continent, and I'm quite happy to give him our allegiance, although I'm thinking he's going to need some convincing. But I must say that I'm a little confused to find you amongst them. What is it that you're doing here?"

"You know what I'm doing here, Sylvanas," I answered in Thalassian.

She looked at me, her expression unreadable. I had no idea whether she was remembering something or getting ready to kill me. I looked right back at her, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold her smoldering gaze for very long, but trying my best not to look away.

Finally, I spoke again, "You don't remember, do you?"

She blinked, "Remember what?"

"Me."

"I remember you. Faith Everstone, a mage who desperately wanted to go to the Academy to become one of my rangers, but with absolutely no chances of making it."

"That's one hell of a way to summarize a century of us knowing each other."

"What happened before my death really doesn't concern me anymore. I am queen of Undercity now, commanding a force greater than I ever could have in Quel'Thalas." She called a guard, "Escort her to her friends."

Trying to remember that I couldn't have expected her to be exactly the same after she had died and been raised to fight for the Scourge, I got to my feet, willing myself not to faint again. In the doorway, I looked back at her, "Sylvanas?*

She stilled, listening.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

"You cannot think of staying here, Faith!"

"Miro," I told the tauren shaman, "I can't leave. She's changed almost beyond all recognition, I know this, but I can't leave her like this."

"You don't owe her anything."

"Except for my life."

It had been two days since we had arrived in Undercity. Sylvanas had asked us to return to Kalimdor with a couple of her ambassadors in order to negotiate the Forsaken's way into the Horde. I knew that I wouldn't be following them back, that I would stay in Undercity to serve Sylvanas in any way I could. Even if she didn't love me anymore, and I was already wondering whether this new version of Sylvanas could love anything, I would keep the promise I had made to her when she had saved me from the Scourge.

"All right, so she saved your life. But this doesn't mean that you should stay here!"

I smiled, "I'll be okay. Please tell my tauren family that I love them and that I'll come and see them as soon as I can."

"Look… when you described her, I imagined someone valiant and beautiful, someone with a huge heart who wasn't afraid to sacrifice herself for the people she loved, despite being hard at appropriate times. This _thing_ isn't her! That woman died, Faith, and you will never get her back."

"I know, Miro," I told him. "Except that she's still there somewhere. She remembers everything… and she's still wearing my ring." My voice broke, "Everything I am, I owe to her. I can't leave her, I won't."

And I didn't. As Miro and the others left Undercity a week later, having brought Prince to me, I stayed. I wasn't sure whether or not Sylvanas knew that I had remained, but it didn't matter. I found myself a room in an enclave away from the canals, where the fetid smells weren't as bad, and settled in as comfortably as I could. The Forsaken seemed surprised, but didn't protest, especially when I began to work.

Several times a week, I went to the surface to hunt and gather fresh herbs in order to experiment with spells and potions that would keep the undead from decaying too quickly. They were absolutely ghastly to look at, and dripped foul ichor wherever they went, so the city was always absolutely filthy, no matter how many hours the cleaning crews devoted to scouring it from top to bottom. But it wasn't the most pressing thing.

The Scourge was in Tirisfal Glades. Scores of mindless undead shambled along in the forests, leaping upon anything that happened to be alive. In that first week, I killed sixty of the fiends, modifying my black fire so that it didn't burn through their insignias, which I sent back to Undercity.

"You really are an excellent fighter against the Scourge," said a soldier by the name of Rotstain. "Does Lady Sylvanas know this?"

"She and I fought against the Scourge in Quel'Thalas," I replied. "Whatever she may have forgotten about me, I hope that's not part of it."

"I can go talk to her, see how she would feel about making you a part of our soldiers."

"I'd rather she didn't know that I'm still here, if you don't mind. She didn't take kindly to my arrival with the delegation from Kalimdor."

Rotstain just looked at me, "In any case, you should join us. We'd get rid of more Scourge with you in our ranks."

I did want to kill the Scourge. I felt a burning hatred for them within me, and a need to eradicate every last member of it, including Arthas. I wanted Arthas dead so badly that I could almost taste his blood on my lips. I didn't like this feeling, but it gave me more power than I'd ever had before.

"I'll think about it. But I've never had much military training before."

"That doesn't matter. You can kill the Scourge, and differentiate between them and us. That's something that we want in our soldiers."

And so it was that, a couple of weeks later, I joined the First Magi Corps of Undercity. A force numbering thirty people at first, it included twenty-eight mages and two priests as healers. In time, it would grow to become the biggest corps to fight against the Scourge, numbering fifteen-hundred people. But in the beginning, it was small.

We started off in Tirisfal Glades, dispatching members of the Scourge and occasionally fighting against the Scarlet Crusade, a group of humans who were as determined as we were to get rid of the Scourge, except that they viewed all undead as abominations, and also attacked the Forsaken. But before long, we were venturing in Silverpine Forest and into the Plaguelands to deal with bigger threats.

What had been the Kingdom of Lordaeron barely had any humans left. Arthas had killed and raised everyone the Plague hadn't gotten, creating a massive army that he had now taken to Northrend. It was presumed that less than five-hundred humans had survived, and we made sure not to fight any of the humans that we saw, unless we were certain that they belonged to the Scarlet Crusade. We kept all of their insignia to keep track of what we had killed, and therefore concluded that we'd slain nearly a thousand of them in a month.

One day, Sylvanas summoned me to the Royal Quarter.

"Did she know all along that I'd stayed?" I asked Rotstain. I wasn't entirely surprised by this, but I hadn't seen her in the three months I'd been in Undercity. I didn't want to see her.

I made my way there slowly, despite being well-aware that Sylvanas hated to be kept waiting.

She addressed me the moment I walked into her office, not looking up from whatever she was reading, "For future reference, Soldier Everstone, I expect you to get here as quickly as you can when I call you."

"I'll keep that in mind, General."

Sylvanas _did_ look at me then, her red eyes boring into mine. I couldn't take it. I looked down. "Your eyes stopped glowing," she remarked quietly.

I nodded, "It happened after the war ended. My tauren parents say that it was because of grief. I let myself feel it once we were done pushing the Legion back." I cleared my throat, "What can I help you with?"

"Take a seat, Soldier."

I did so, reflecting on how bizarre it was to see Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger-General of Silvermoon, sitting behind a desk. I would have never believed it had I not seen it for myself.

"I've been told that you've been instrumental in driving the Scourge out of Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest."

"I was only one part of a bigger team, General," I said. "I wouldn't have managed anything on my own."

"So the whispers I've been hearing about Blackfire riding again are, what, just rumors?"

"Not at all. I did use my black fire to kill members of the Scourge, but I wasn't alone."

Sylvanas nodded, "Noted." She looked at me for a moment, "You've grown, Faith."

"I kind of had to after Arthas invaded, don't you think?" The last thing I wanted to do was discuss this with her, "Is there anything else I can do for you, General?"

"For one thing, you can stop calling me that. I'm not your general anymore."

"You'll always be my general." There was a bit _too_ much feeling in that statement, but I couldn't take it back now that I'd uttered it. I felt tears rushing to my eyes and looked away from the undead woman in front of me.

"We'll see about that." She shuffled some papers around, "Where are you staying in Undercity?"

"The Magic Quarter," I said, glancing at her quickly, then away again.

"That won't do. I'm going to move you to the Royal Quarter. You'll be more comfortable there."

"Sylvanas… my Lady, you don't have to do that. I can stay –."

"You will do as I say, Soldier. Do you hear me?"

I didn't want to be close to Sylvanas here. One of the reasons I had picked the Magic Quarter was because it was far from the Royal Quarter, and I had less of a chance of running to her there. But now, if I lived in the Royal Quarter, I would see her all the time. My chest tightened.

I nodded.

"Good." She pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and began to write on it, signing it and sealing it. Her handwriting hadn't changed at all, and looking at it gave me another dull blow to the heart. "Give this to Lieutenant Desmond. She'll help you with the move."

I was about to say that I didn't need any help, but Sylvanas looked at me and I lost my resolve. I simply nodded again and went to find the lieutenant, who was one of the Royal Deathguards of Undercity.

I didn't need to say anything when I found her. She seemed to already know what Sylvanas had planned. She came with me to my small room, but didn't need to help me pack, as I only had my black dresses with me, and not much else. I'd learned that material possessions were far too easy to lose, and they didn't matter to me anymore anyway. The only thing I still had from my old life was that picture of Sylvanas in my pocket.

"You travel light, that's good," said Sylvanas when I returned to the Royal quarter, carrying just my suitcase and my bow and sheath. "But it's unlike you, isn't it?"

"I don't need anything else," I whispered. "Everything I cared about was taken from me, already."

Lieutenant Desmond looked at me, then back at Sylvanas, her yellow eyes assessing us. "You knew each other before all of this."

Sylvanas turned her head towards the lieutenant, "You might say that Faith and I were rather… close before my death. Not that it matters now."

No. It didn't matter now. And it would never matter again.

 _You made a promise to her before she died. You promised to keep on going. And now you're despondent. Snap out of it!_

"Are you all right, Soldier Everstone?" asked Desmond, taking me to the room that Sylvanas had set aside for me, which was through a narrow and twisted passageway.

I just nodded once. "Do you still remember everything you felt when you were alive?"

"Bits and pieces. It's not always clear what I felt. I clearly remember everything I felt just before I died. I remember wanting my family and my husband."

"Do you still love them?"

"My family died with me, and they weren't able to break free, so they're still in the Scourge. My husband, he's still alive, as far as I know. I would go look for him, but he would be repulsed by me. I'm a Forsaken, there's no reason he should be my husband now." She glanced at me, "You and Sylvanas were together, weren't you?"

"No… well, yes, but that was…" I quickly recounted what had happened, trying to leave out the painful details, but Desmond saw between the lines well enough.

"And now you're wondering whether Lady Sylvanas still feels the same way about you. I'm afraid I can't answer that. Everyone's experience is different, and what she went through was considerably worse than what most of us had to go through when the Scourge raised us."

I looked at Desmond, my eyes wide, "I kn-know she suffered."

"Yes. She suffered a lot. But after a year with the Scourge, I don't hate all living things. She does. She has a hatred within her that's not easily matched. I can, however, tell you that she does remember what her feelings were for you, and I think that this is the reason she asked you to live here with her."

She pushed open a door and we arrived in a large room with a vaulted stone ceiling. There were no windows, but a large Undercity banner was on one of the walls, concealing a door.

"This door leads to the Dark Lady's chambers."

I started at the idea of Sylvanas being able to come into my room whenever she pleased. In another lifetime, I would have been thrilled to have the opportunity to have a room adjoining one Sylvanas was in. But those days were gone.

I ached for her. I ached for her so badly I couldn't breathe.

"Where are you, my love?" I whispered. "Why did you leave me?"

I sat where I was, not caring about the cold stone floor, and began to cry. I heard the door close softly, but the sound didn't really register. I was too lost in my own pain.

I wasn't aware of time passing by. It could have been seconds or hours for all I knew. But some time later, when I finally began to dry my tears, the door opened again, violently enough for me to jump out of my skin.

I never thought that she would be capable of looking at me like that. Sylvanas Windrunner. My general. My everything. But there she was, glaring at me as though I was some maggot that had dared touch her.

"Are you done?" she asked me.

"Done… oh…" I wiped my face again, and nodded once, swallowing the lump in my throat and beginning to battle what was bound to be a roaring headache.

"What clothes have you got with you?"

I hadn't shopped much in Undercity. The Forsaken, remembering their culture, had nice clothes that decayed very quickly once they put them on. But I had bought a couple of dresses made of black wool that, coupled with the right spells, kept me warm enough in the dankness that was Undercity. I'd also brought my dresses from Mulgore, but didn't have much of a wardrobe.

Getting to my feet, I opened my bag and pulled each of the dresses out. Save for the cut, which differed slightly from dress to dress, they looked almost exactly alike.

Sylvanas looked at me, an inscrutable expression on her face. "In all the years we spent together, I never knew you to wear black. I think that purple dress was the darkest thing you owned."

"I was carefree back then, even when I sat at my window waiting for you to come home."

"And now you're in a state of perpetual mourning." She sounded as though she were merely talking about the weather. Did she really not care about anything anymore except her hatred for everything?

"Why did you ask me to move here?" I asked her.

"I have my reasons," she replied, looking around the room. It was clean, and, more importantly, didn't entirely smell like death. I had grown accustomed to the stench inside the city, but it was good to be able to breathe fresher air than in the rest of the catacombs.

A black wrought-iron bed stood in a corner of the room, under a small tapestry that represented the banner of Lordaeron. It was covered with a black and silver bedspread, with two matching pillows.

"I thought that Forsaken didn't sleep?"

"We don't. Nor do we eat or drink. But if we're going to be joining the Horde, we'll need some places where living creatures don't feel oppressed by death."

"So, this is an experiment," I said, mostly to myself. "And here I thought my life had ceased to have meaning after you died."

"You are _here_ ," snapped Sylvanas, "so that I can have you on hand. I remember what you're capable of, Faith, and I know that I can count on you to eliminate the Scourge when it needs to be done."

"Okay then, I'll be here when you need me. Or I could be by your side if you wanted. I made a promise to never leave your side again after you got me out of Everstone Village. And then you forced me to leave you and you died. So now, I'll devote the rest of my life to serving you."

Sylvanas looked at me for a long moment. Finally, she nodded, "All right. I'll expect you to be dressed more appropriately then, Sergeant."

Sergeant. She was promoting me? I didn't question her on that point, but I did want to know what she meant by dressing more appropriately.

"These are good," she said, indicating the wool dresses I'd gotten in Undercity. "The others you can throw out, or keep them if you want, but don't wear them here again. I want you in the throne room in two hours for a meeting.

"Yes my gen… my Lady."

She left shortly after, and I did the same, quickly familiarizing myself with the corridor, although there wasn't much to see. It was made of the same stone as the rest of Undercity, lit by torches that had been sporadically placed on the wall. With a wave of my hand and a gentle mutter, I brightened the torch in front of my door, after which I left the Royal Quarter altogether to go to the small market that rested in the center of the city.

The selection of clothes they had wasn't huge, but most of their dresses and robes were black, which suited my purpose. I bought three new black dresses: one that had a purple sash at the waist, a velvet dress with bell sleeves that fell down to my knuckles, and a hooded dress that was lined with white ermine fur.

Going back to my room, I took a bath, conjuring my own hot water and thoroughly washing my hair. I remembered that I had done that exact same thing every time I'd heard of Sylvanas coming over to our house. Except that I'd also be rummaging in my closet for something decent to wear.

I was expected at court, whatever _that_ meant, so I decided to wear the velvet dress for this first occasion.

Nervously, I left my room and found Sylvanas in the throne room, where she was sitting on a throne-like chair that seemed to have been sculpted out of white bones.

 _Bones… she's sitting on bones_ …

Should I have laughed, or should I have cried? I wanted to do both, but managed to do neither. The love of my life was sitting on a throne of bones. The mere idea of this should have clawed out my sanity, but I think that I took it in stride. Of course, I didn't realize that the look on my face was frozen into one of horror until Sylvanas glanced at me and raised her eyebrows.

The love of my life… on a throne of bones.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I'll be switching points of view every once in a while throughout the story.**

She was here. No matter what I told myself, she was here. With me. Faith Everstone.

I knew she'd escaped Silvermoon City. Despite having fought Arthas every step of the way after he'd turned me into a banshee, I'd been unable to stop myself from trying to go after her. I would have killed her had I gotten anywhere near her.

I watched as she walked over, clearly unsure of what to do. Nobody was here yet, so there was nothing for her _to_ do, but part of me stirred at seeing her here early. She'd cleaned up, and the dress she wore was definitely better than whatever else she'd been wearing. I nearly smiled at how quickly she'd fallen back into old habits.

"I expect you to be here at all court functions," I said to her, knowing that she'd be able to hear me from anywhere in the room. She'd always been very in tune to me, and that hadn't changed just because I was dead. "Being as I'm the leader of Undercity, people want to talk to me almost exclusively, or to Varimathras, but I'd rather some of them come to you as well."

Faith winced at the mention of Varimathras. Whatever else I had done in my undeath, she thought me crazy for trusting one of the Nathrezim. She didn't tell me this, of course, but I saw it when she had first laid eyes on him. "You want me to report back to you?" she asked.

"Yes." I didn't say anything else, although she looked at me for more instructions. I had no doubt that she'd be able to handle this position, although before all hell had broken loose, the idea would have been laughable.

I had loved this girl. I clearly remembered that. I remembered exactly how I had felt when I'd kissed her goodbye. But those days were gone. I could never love again, and whatever Faith thought she felt for me now, it wasn't love. She loved the part of me that was gone, and I wasn't going to have her dredge this up every single day.

She was standing close enough for me to smell her, a combination of honey, jasmine, and lavender, which I realized at that moment had always been magical in nature. She had tears in her eyes, and I looked at her in exasperation. She looked back at me and blinked. One tear fell, but she kept the rest at bay.

People began to arrive. I was able to speak to the first two, and Varimathras took care of someone else, but Faith had to pick up the slack eventually. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched as she spoke haltingly at first, then with more confidence as my people came to her with problems she could fix.

The main topic on everyone's tongue, of course, was the Scourge. They breached our borders constantly, and it was all I could do to keep them at bay.

"They're multiplying faster than we can kill them," said someone to me.

"Then kill them faster!" I cried.

The room went silent. Faith looked at me and excused herself to the person she was talking to.

"Are you all right?" she whispered to me.

"Fine," I snapped. "Get back to work."

Her hand twitched, and I knew she wanted to touch me, but it would have been a bad idea. "Might I make a suggestion, my Lady?"

"Not now."

"Increase the capacity of the First Magi Corps. Ask for volunteers who would report to us for training. That way, we'll have more people to combat the Scourge."

"Not enough fire mages." I muttered.

"They don't have to be versed in fire magic. And if that's what you want, I'll train them myself." She backed away from me, wisely leaving the decision up to me.

It was a good suggestion, one I'd considered myself. But even though I'd amassed a considerable force when I'd come here, it wasn't enough to take on the entire Scourge. That was why I wanted to join the Horde. We needed allies to combat these fiends.

"You really think that you'll be able to train mages to use your black fire?" I asked Faith later.

"Not my black fire, no. But, Sylvanas, you and the Forsaken know more about the Scourge than I ever could. Killing them shouldn't be difficult for you."

"Except that I _was_ a member of the Scourge, remember?"

She paled considerably, "I don't think that I'll ever be able to forget that," she said in a low voice.

"Then you'll understand why some of them have problems killing them."

"They're under the control of the Lich King, Sylvanas, it's different. Don't you dare tell me that they can't help it."

I rounded on her, " _Dare_?" I cried. "Do you think for one _second_ I wanted to obey Arthas after what he did to me?"

Faith backed away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

"Do you?!"

She looked stricken. "That was different," she whispered.

"So help me, Faith, if you start crying again, I will kill you this instant."

She swallowed, visibly trying to get herself under control, "I'm just saying that Arthas bound you to him, didn't he? You wouldn't have acted the way you did if he hadn't done that. You would have killed the Scourge, wouldn't you? Like you're doing now?" She came closer, and I was aware she meant to kiss me only half a second before her lips touched my cheek.

"Of course I would have killed them," I said through gritted teeth. Although, truth be told, I had been so disoriented and in such an unbelievable amount of pain when Arthas had brought me back that I hadn't had the slightest idea about what to do.

"And you…" she didn't finish her question, but I read it on her face.

"I'm going to say this once. I died. The woman you love, the woman who loved you, is dead, and she won't ever come back. Whatever I felt when I was alive, that's gone. I only want one thing now, and that's to see Arthas killed and the Scourge eradicated." Dull fury coursed through my veins, and had Faith been anybody else, I would have probably ripped her head from her shoulders.

"Then I'm your girl," she told me. "I'll do everything I can to make sure that the Scourge is gone. As for Arthas, I'll make it my personal mission to kill him." Her voice was shaking, and she looked ill, but she sounded determined. And I knew that no matter how hard I tried to dissuade her, she was going to keep loving me, no matter how detrimental it would be to her.

"Thank you," I told her. I hadn't said those words since before I'd died. I released her hand, noticing that it was already beginning to bruise, but she didn't seem to be paying it any attention. "Go."

She did so, leaving me alone in the throne room. I stayed there awhile before deciding to go see the leader of the First Magi Corps to begin implementing Faith's suggestion.

Several volunteers came forward after the general announcement was made in Undercity. All of them were mages of some sort, but their magic didn't hold a candle to Faith's. Still, she was willing to train them, and within a month, she'd whipped them into shape. I didn't really think they would do much good, and was therefore surprised one day when Faith told me that the new recruits had cleared out parts of Tirisfal Glades.

"The Scourge will come back, they always do, but it's good practice for the corps to be able to kill them here before we tackle bigger problems."

Despite my misgivings, I was impressed. I thanked her for her work, then told her that she would be coming with me to Orgrimmar the following week.

"Orgrimmar, my general?"

I'd tried to break her of that habit, but she still called me that on occasion. I found that I didn't mind it as much as before.

"Thrall has agreed to let us join the Horde. I'll be taking a delegation there to the official induction ceremony, whatever that is. In return, we'll bring back a few people who want to help us clear out the Scourge." I looked at her, and knew immediately that she was happy about the prospect of leaving Undercity with me. I could have decided to leave her in charge, but Varimathras wouldn't have been happy about that, and I was certain that the Forsaken wouldn't take orders from a living elf, even if she'd really worked hard in the corps.

She began to get ready right away, but there wasn't much for her to take care of. She packed her clothes and would have been ready to leave immediately had there not been a slight issue with the construction of the village, which we'd called Brill.

Some people were hollering about a statue that they wanted to put in the village's square, which they'd wanted to dedicate to King Terenas Menethil, while others were adamant about the statue being of me. Faith made a swift decision, stating that we already had a memorial to King Terenas in the Ruins of Lordaeron. And so it was that I found my likeness being built for the central square in Brill.

"You shouldn't have left that decision up to me," Faith told me mutinously.

Maybe not, but it had been amusing to see her arguing with the builders about it, even though it had been a waste of time.

We left on a chilly day where the sun was valiantly trying to poke through the clouds and warm the tainted land. Faith was going to be staying in the cabin that had been set aside for me, for the simple reason that it was the only one with a bed, and she was the only one out of all of us who needed to sleep.

The sea was rough on the first day of our voyage, but Faith, who had been prone to seasickness when I had known her, handled it just fine. I realized then just how much she had changed since the last time she and I had been together, before the Scourge had turned our world inside out. She'd grown into a remarkable person, one capable of making hard decisions with very little information at her disposal. She did cry more often than I remembered her doing, and while this got on my nerves every single time, there wasn't anything I could do about it. Comforting her was not an option.

"You are aware that she still cares for you," said one of my advisors, who was called Rotvine. A lot of the Forsaken had kept their original names upon rebirth, but some of them had changed them completely, wanting to sever ties to the world of the living.

"It's hard to miss," I told him. Faith was watching us from the bow of the ship, although she was pretending to look out at the sea. After a while, she went below deck.

"And you don't care for her at all anymore?"

"I'm dead," I told him.

"So am I, my Lady, but I still love my wife."

His wife, as far as I recalled, had been killed when the plague had arrived in Lordaeron, and had stayed dead. He had told me about it one day.

"Don't you just find it a little disturbing that she loves a dead woman?"

"You're hardly dead."

I glared at him. "I'm an animated corpse."

"Yes, so are we all. And we still have feelings. So do you, except that you just hate everything now. You didn't, not when you first became a banshee."

"You ought to know. You were there when he raised me." I closed my eyes. The memory of Arthas killing me was still the most painful one I had, along with the look on Faith's face when she'd seen my dead body.

Even now, thinking about how she'd reacted to my death left a hollow place inside me. She would have been devastated any day of the week about it, but this soon after losing her entire family… she had been destroyed. I'd fought Arthas then, having wanted to go to her. But I hadn't been corporeal. What could I have done to help her in my state? And Arthas had only unleashed me after giving me the command to kill her.

To kill her.

Fury, I felt fury. A scream welled up inside me and I released it into the sea air. Everything and everyone around me reacted to that sound. Rotvine stepped back, wincing, the few carrion birds who had been circling us disappeared in a hurry, and Faith, Faith came running over to me, her face a mask of shock. Of course, she was the one most affected by my scream, because she was alive, and the sound of it must have been seriously hurting her ears.

But she didn't care. She ran to me and put her arms around me, holding me. My first instinct was to shove her away, except that would have landed her in the frozen water. I didn't want to be soothed, I wanted to scream and scream again.

"Shh, baby…" she said.

 _Baby?_ I wouldn't have permitted her to use that endearment even if I _had_ been alive.

" _Do not_ call me that," I snapped at her, my voice returning to normal. "And let me go, I'm fine." I disengaged myself violently enough so that she staggered backwards. But as unbelievable as it was, Faith had accomplished her goal. By coming to me and holding me, she had calmed me down, although I guessed it was her taking the unbelievable liberty of touching me that had snapped me out of my fury.

A particularly violent wave nearly caused Faith to go overboard, and I reacted instinctively, lashing out a hand to hold her and make sure she didn't fall. She looked at me, nodded, then backed away. "I didn't mean to upset you." There was more behind her words, something about how she didn't want to see me in pain and how she needed to be near me.

"You're only one of the reasons I'm upset, Faith," I told her. "Get back inside before you fall overboard. You'd drown before we'd be able to get you back onto the ship."

"All right. If you need me for anything…"

"I know where you are. Go."

I was dead. Was I still supposed to feel sadness? Rotvine seemed to sense my question, because he answered it for me.

"I think that we feel sadness because we've had the most abominable thing done to us. I used to be a priest, Your Majesty, before the arcane arts began calling to me, and I never believed that corpses should ever be brought back to life. I'm sure you felt the same thing when you were alive."

I remembered. I'd been horrified to see the Scourge composed of shambling corpses, and had felt even worse when my own fallen soldiers had been raised and added to Arthas's army. I had died to keep Faith from suffering that same indignity. And now, I was the one raising corpses to replenish her army.

"What we feel is stronger than other races, when it comes to sadness, anger, and despair. But that doesn't mean that we can't feel good emotions too. At least, I do."

Good emotions? Such as what? They weren't going to help me get rid of the Scourge, and so far, what I'd felt had worked for us, not against us. But I knew what he was talking about. Except that I wasn't about to embark on a relationship with Faith. I was _dead_. She was _alive_. The thought of her kissing a corpse would have made me feel sick with horror.

We should have done all of this when I'd been alive. Maybe now we'd have no regrets over what we had lost. The promise of tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

FIt was much hotter in Durotar than I thought it would have been. We were built for the cold and damp, and this hot and arid weather didn't suit us at all. Had it not been for Faith, even I would have started to lose bits of skin as soon as we disembarked. But she had put a spell on all of us, one she'd have to recast on us periodically, so that we were kept cool.

"It should keep the flies away," she told me.

I would have laughed, but the looks we were getting from the orcs were far from encouraging. The tauren looked a little more accepting, and so it was to them that I first went, following Faith when I saw her hugging a male with pale curved horns and golden-brown fur.

"Sylvanas," she said to me, "this is my brother Hamu. And these are my tauren parents, Taisha and Atalo."

I nodded to them, trying to recall past bits of politeness that I had used on such occasions, "It is nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Faith when she got to Kalimdor. I appreciate it."

"It was a pleasure," said Atalo to me, looking at me up and down. He glanced at Faith, who was looking apprehensively from one to the other. "Although I do wish we could have met her under other circumstances."

"That would have been good for all."

Slowly, we walked towards Orgrimmar, a huge city of wood, iron, and taught hides. Orcs were building as we walked, replacing the hides with stone and other materials.

"It's already changed since the last time I was here," said Faith.

"You've been gone for several months," I told her. "Places and people evolve in our absence, no matter how mind-boggling that is to us. You've changed too in that period of time, you know."

"For the better?" she asked me.

I glanced at her, "Considering the fact that you couldn't look at me without falling apart when you first came to Undercity, I'd say so, yes."

Her hand brushed mine, and I looked down, but it seemed to have been an accident. Nevertheless, I did notice a tinge of red on her cheeks, and so moved slightly away from her so that she wouldn't feel tempted to grab my hand.

Thrall welcomed us to the Horde with great ceremony. He had a feast for all of the living attendees, but since we didn't eat or drink, we stood by, making conversation with the ones who were interested in talking to us.

Faith was sitting with her tauren parents, eating some sort of stew and thoroughly enjoying it, if the look on her face was anything to go by. At least once a minute, she looked up from her meal and her eyes found me, as though she were afraid that I would disappear entirely from her sight.

Hamu walked over to me and I regarded him, wondering what exactly he wanted with me.

"When we met Faith, she could barely breathe whenever she thought about you," he said in a calm voice. "I thought that she wouldn't ever be okay, she was in so much pain. She barely ate anything, although she tried to make us think she did by taking very small portions and cleaning out her plate."

I waited for him to continue, looking over at Faith.

"You were dead, and I don't think she wanted to live anymore without you."

I believed that.

"Except that she had made a promise to you. She had promised that she would move on and live without you if anything happened to you."

"I remember forcing her to make that promise," I said. "She would have never left me otherwise." Although the only reason she'd truly left had been because I'd trained Prince to obey my every command. He hadn't obeyed that first time and had allowed Faith to come back to me to give me her ring. But the second time, he'd carried her away from me for good.

"She did not leave you willingly."

I tore my eyes away from Faith and looked at the tauren standing next to me. He towered over me by nearly a foot, and while his manners seemed gentle, his eyes were blazing.

"I am well aware of the circumstances surrounding her leaving me to face Arthas and the Scourge, being as I forced her from my side."

"She would have died for you."

"And I was not willing to let her sacrifice her life. I wanted her to live."

"And now? Will you keep her with you? Is she to mindlessly serve you until her death? Or will you turn her into one of them?" he nodded to the Forsaken who were scattered around.

"I'm afraid that would never be able to raise Faith from the dead."

"Because you love her?"

"Because she's not human. I do not have the power to raise anybody other than humans. But even if I could, I would never raise Faith to Undeath." That, at least, I knew was completely true. I would never do such a thing to her.

"Do you think that she ought to be living surrounded by darkness? She should be living with us. We can make her happy."

I very nearly laughed. "Faith will never be happy again."

" _I_ will make sure she's happy."

Now I really did let out a humorless chuckle, that must have sounded terrifying because several people around us turned to look at me, "Oh, I see." I couldn't believe that a tauren was trying to challenge me over Faith, even if he was her adoptive brother… who apparently cared about her in a completely different way than her real brothers had in life.

"You see what?" Hamu's tone was defensive.

"She is your sister now, you realize. Your parents officially adopted her?"

"Yes. What is it to you? You left her."

Yes, because I'd had a choice in the matter. "I died. She survived." I glanced over to see where Faith was, to find her staring at us with an odd expression on her face. She made to stand when she saw me looking, but I raised my hand briefly to keep her where she was. She didn't need to hear this conversation.

"I suppose it _would_ be that easy for you, wouldn't it? You didn't care about what she went through after you left her all alone."

Something must have changed in my face, because I saw Faith getting up in a flash and walk over so quickly that she could have teleported herself there. Maybe she had. All I knew was that a rage so intense had descended upon me that I felt capable of killing everyone in the room.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

I didn't answer, preferring to leave the festivity area, lest I do something that I would regret later.

But I should have known that Faith would follow me. She'd never been one to leave me alone for long when I was angry or upset. Come to think of it, I'd never left her alone either when she felt the same emotions.

"Go away," I told her, not even turning around.

"No. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing that I'll repeat to you, now go away."

Far from going away, however, Faith came to stand before me, "Sylvanas."

I sighed in exasperation, a leftover from my living ways, "Your new _brother_ , if you want to call him that, is more protective over you than Taegan was, but not quite as loving as Estelien was. He also doesn't love you in the same way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Fine. If you won't tell me, he will." She started to leave, but I grabbed her arm so hard that she cried out. "Sylvanas! What…" her translucent amber eyes were wide and wet with sudden tears. "What's going on?"

"Your brother isn't very fond of me. Don't stir the pot, Faith."

"Could you loosen your grip? You're about to break my arm."

I let her go. "Leave it alone."

"You looked like you were about to murder someone."

"You've never seen me about to kill, Faith."

"Actually, I have. I couldn't see your features very clearly on account of you being a banshee for the Scourge, but it's not a look I'm likely to ever forget. You came after _me_ with that look on your face."

I wondered how many times we would need to rehash this story. "I remember, Faith."

"So why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because it's not worth you getting upset about."

"It is if he made you that angry, Sylvanas."

Had she always been this frustrating? Probably so, but I must have found it endearing before my death. "You make me crazy, you know that?"

"Hate to break it to you, love, but you were always crazy."

Now _that_ made me smile. It was brief, but I did it. "Go on, get out of here," I told her.

"You're okay?"

I nodded, "Only if you stop with the endearments."

"All right, my general." She shook her head at me, and walked away. I couldn't help but notice that, every few steps, she would turn around to look at me. After a few more minutes, I joined her. She was sitting with her family again, and made a space for me so that I could sit on the wooden bench with her.

"So you'll be going back then?" Hamu was asking her. "She's going to take you away?"

"Of course I'm going back. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because your family's in Thunder Bluff now."

"Hamu," warned Taisha.

He turned to me, "You're going to force her to follow you."

"The decision to return to Undercity or remain here is Faith's alone," I said after taking a few seconds to compose a reply. "I will not force her to do anything."

"Did you not compel her to leave you before you made your last stand?"

Faith made a sound such as I'd never heard from her. I turned my head to her and found that she had turned chalky white, her lips having turned almost the same color. I poured her a goblet of ale and handed it to her quickly. "Drink, Faith."

She shook her head.

"Don't make me force it down your throat."

She took the goblet from me and took a sip, meaning to put the drink down, but I kept my hand under it.

"More than that, come on."

"You don't have to make her drink if she doesn't want to!"

I nearly shouted at Hamu that I knew damn better than he did what was best for Faith, but managed to keep it in. It really wouldn't do to start fighting with Faith's new brother in the middle of a celebration.

Faith drank a little more, and then shook her head, putting cup the back on the table. A bit of color had returned to her cheeks, but I was certain that she was going to burst at any second.

"Now," I said. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, because you won't let this go." I looked at Faith to make sure she wasn't going to faint, then fixed my glare upon Hamu, "I was murdered while making a last stand, so as to allow people to be evacuated to Silvermoon. I had Faith leave because I didn't want to be killed and raised as a member of the Scourge."

"Please stop…" begged Faith. "Please, Sylvanas…"

She was on the verge of tears.

"She is still grieving for you!" said Hamu, getting to his feet.

In a flash, I stood up, but before I could do anything, Faith had squarely placed herself in front of me, and Atalo had dragged Hamu away.

"I am so sorry, Lady Windrunner," said Taisha to me. "Hamu is very protective of his sister."

"And so am I."

Inwardly, I cursed myself for making that statement aloud. Faith turned and gave me such a look that the past year might have never happened. There was so much love in her eyes that my heart would have burst had it still been beating. But a moment later, despair seemed to crash back onto her. I saw it happen the way I would have seen a tidal wave obliterate a shore.

"I understand that," said Taisha. "You and Faith used to be very close."

"We were," I said, putting my arms on Faith's shoulders and moving her so that she didn't stand quite so close to me. "But I meant what I said, it's up to her to decide whether she wants to return to Tirisfal Glades with me or stay here with you."

"I'm not leaving you again."

I said nothing else about it and we moved onto other topics of conversation. Atalo returned and we spent some time talking about hunting, with him and Taisha telling me about how much Faith had contributed to their family by going hunting on a daily basis. I felt an odd sense of pride, remembering the few times I'd gone hunting with her. She'd been so scared at first, worried about making a mistake that I'd catch.

Night fell, and many bonfires were lit in Orgrimmar, but the celebration was coming to an end. Some of the more hardy orcs were trying to drink each other under the table, and Faith was nodding off beside me, nearly, but not quite, resting her head on my shoulder. I stood up, "I think it might be time for us to retire." I nodded to Faith, "She's going to fall asleep on me, and I'm not going to like that."

"You never used to…" Faith's voice trailed off.

Pretending not to hear her, I pulled her to her feet and waited for her to say goodbye to her tauren parents before leading her towards where our camp had been set up, right outside the city gates to avoid offending anybody with the ghastly smell of corpses. Faith had renewed the spells on us three times since we'd arrived to make it easier on everyone, and it had worked well.

Faith had her own tent set up, but I wasn't surprised when she came into mine and curled up in a corner, on the sleeping bag she'd brought with her. She had changed into small sleeping shorts and a matching tank top, both black, which contrasted with her pale skin. There was no reason for me to notice how smooth her legs looked, or how strong they'd become because of the constant fighting she was doing now.

"I want to go home," she said in a small voice.

I looked at her, unused to hearing her saying things like that to me. I was even more surprised that she didn't want to enjoy the company of the living for a little longer. "We're going back in a week or so."

"No… I mean… I want to go _home_. I miss my mother."

"Faith…" my voice was lower than a whisper. "You shouldn't think about that."

"I can't help it, Sylvanas… I miss my real parents. I miss the way we'd sit by the fire and drink cider after dinner. Remember those nights?"

Of course I did. I had spent many nights with the Everstone family, with Faith sitting at my side on the couch, not quite daring to touch me, although I'd felt her longing cutting through me like a knife.

"I miss the warmth of your body."

She was falling asleep now, arms wrapped around herself.

"I love you…" she whispered.

For the next few hours, Faith slept, and I watched her occasionally, while reviewing which troops I would be sending over to Orgrimmar. Thrall had mentioned that he needed some enchanters, which I had to spare. He would be sending over two dozen orcs back with me, and Cairne Bloodhoof had promised to send over some of his warriors to help us combat the Scourge.

"They'll want to send druids too, I expect, so that they can see what damage then Scourge has done to the land."

I was less thrilled about that. I knew the damage the Scourge had wreaked, and I didn't really want to make it better. It suited us Forsaken. But I was fairly certain that druids wouldn't be able to change the Tirisfal Glades landscape, so I'd let them stay in Undercity, if only so that Faith could have some living people to talk to.

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, Faith began to shriek my name. Used as I was to her nightmares by now, it still startled me to hear her scream like that. It brought back too many memories. I went to her and placed a hand on her back. She was pouring with sweat and crying, her body trembling.

"Faith."

The sound of my voice roused her, and she sat up so quickly that she would have hurt me had I not been ready for her. Her eyes were wide and terrified, tears running down her face.

"Sylvanas…" she whispered.

I looked at her, watching as the nightmare in her mind coalesced into reality. Her body seemed to sag against mine for a moment, but miraculously, she pulled herself together.

"We have got to do something about your nightmares," I said to her.

"I'm open to suggestions," she said to me, wiping at her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Not quite five o'clock. You can sleep for another hour if you want."

"No, I'm not going back to that."

I nodded, already getting up. It was pointless to argue with Faith about sleep, and she was of more use to me when she was awake. I watched shamelessly as she quickly washed herself and changed into short-sleeved black robes – formal business attire. She had the same long-sleeved model in Undercity.

For the rest of the week, we worked on strategy with Thrall, coming to terms on what our troops would do in each other's lands. I could tell he didn't feel reassured about letting us into the Horde, but he needed a foothold in the Eastern Kingdoms to combat the forces of Stormwind and Ironforge.

"Except that we can't really do all of that alone. They would annihilate us quickly if we attacked them. What we need is Silvermoon's backing."

"You think that you'll be able to get the elves to come out of hiding after everything that's happened to them?" He nodded to where Faith was standing, talking to a shaman. "If they're all like her, we'll be in trouble."

"No, actually, we'll be in great shape if they're all like Faith. She's an amazing combat mage. They call her Blackfire in the Scourge because of what she can do with fire." I quickly told him of how she had come up with her particular brand of fire magic that had decimated several ranks of the Scourge. "You would do well to take it under advisement, Warchief."

"But then we'd have to fight the Scourge in the elven lands as well. They're still there, aren't they?"

"Last time I checked, yes."

"We have to get rid of the Scourge in Quel'Thalas." Faith was with us now, standing as close to me as she could without actually touching me. "We can't just leave them there to destroy my home."

"I will certainly think about it," said Thrall. "In the meantime, we will work with what we have. Are you leaving tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I can't leave Undercity too long. The Scourge will think we've gone soft."

"Have your mages learned how to make a portal that will lead you here?"

Faith nodded this time, "Yes, Warchief. It shouldn't take us more than an hour for three of us to open a portal from Undercity to Orgrimmar. It won't stay open long, maybe not more than a few minutes, but I think it will do the job in a pinch."

"I'll be sending you and several of the Magi Corps to Dalaran regarding that very issue," I told Faith, looking down at her.

"You will? In Northrend?"

"Yes, in Northrend. And no, you will not be allowed to seek out Arthas and kill him. I don't really feel like seeing you as a member of the Scourge."

Faith didn't smile, "As you wish, my Lady."

We weren't the only ship departing Orgrimmar the following day. Two full orc ships accompanied us, filled with hearty warriors ready to fight, for the Horde, as they said. They suggested Faith ride with them, for comfort, but another nightmare had left her with little desire to leave my side. She rarely was more than ten feet away from me for the entire voyage, and once, after another bad dream, she'd had the audacity to curl up on my lap. I hadn't evicted her right away.

I seemed to be growing soft, as far as she was concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

Undercity was bustling with activity. We had been back for almost a month, and we'd been busy ever since, because being gone for as long as we had been, which hadn't been all that long, really, had made several Forsaken worry about whether Sylvanas had deserted them.

I was still in my room, finishing my preparations for my trip to Dalaran. Sylvanas had sent a letter to the magical city to let them know that several of us would be arriving, and I was getting ready to join the mages who would be opening the portal for us to go through.

Putting my hair in a high ponytail and tying it with a wide black ribbon for most of its length, I picked up my bag and left, nearly running into Sylvanas who was walking by.

She didn't say anything to me, merely looking at me up and down and nodding. We'd had an okay few weeks, although we hadn't spent as much time together, because we had both been busy. Varimathras had run the city well during her absence, but I had heard her say that she preferred the way she did things.

"So, I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks?" I asked her. I was dreading having to leave her for so long, and I could tell by the look on her face that she knew it.

"Looks like it."

Originally, she had meant to send us there for portal training, but it had turned into something quite big on the subject of the Scourge. Several high-ranking members of the Alliance would be in attendance, and I'd heard that Thrall would be sending a few of his people there as well.

Just the previous week, I had taken several members of the First Magi Corps with me and had ventured into the Plaguelands, an area that I loathed, because the corruption there was worse than anything in Tirisfal. We had observed activity in a new fortress called Scholomance, and I'd been more than a little horrified at what I'd seen. We'd gone as far as the Thondoril River to the east before retreating, needing to be careful to not fall in Scourge traps. As it was, I'd lost two of my mages to a persistent gargoyle who hadn't left us alone. I'd managed to kill it in the end, but it had been too late.

I smiled a little, turning to leave.

"Faith… be careful, okay?"

"Sure. Sure I will."

I made my way to the Magic Quarter, where fifteen out of my twenty elite mages were already waiting for me. They greeted me as I walked to them, some nodding, others being friendly. The Forsaken had always been very mixed about the way they interacted with me. Most of them had accepted me as a lieutenant as soon as Sylvanas had promoted me the previous week, but a few of the others were still reserved. I was alive, and because of that difference, their trust in me was limited.

The last five mages arrived, and we worked on creating the portal together at the time we'd agreed upon with the mages in Dalaran. After a few minutes, a swirling portal appeared, first glowing with faint colors, then solidifying a little until we finally saw a shimmering city on the other side. My head was aching with the concentration of helping with the portal, but everyone was able to go through. I stepped through it just seconds before it collapsed on itself, sealing the gateway between Dalaran and Undercity.

The change in air was immediate. It was crisper, fresher, and definitely colder, although the air of Undercity was cold as well, with the chill of death permeating the walls of the catacombs.

People were waiting for us, mostly humans, dwarves, and gnomes who looked a little suspicious of the Forsaken, but relaxed when I came through.

"We didn't know there were elves with the Forsaken," said one of the humans. "Are you their prisoner?"

"Were I a prisoner in Undercity, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner would hardly let me come to Dalaran, would she?" I smiled, "My name is Faith Everstone, and I'm a lieutenant in the First Magi Corps of Undercity."

"I know that name," said a voice I recognized immediately. My knees weakened, and I my mind flashed back to Quel'Thalas, to a time when we had all been laughing around on the beaches near Windrunner Village. "Faith? Is that really you?"

I turned around. Rhonin. Vereesa Windrunner's husband, which made him Sylvanas's brother-in-law. "Rhonin…" I whispered. I had heard of him being in Dalaran as the new leader of the Kirin Tor, but I hadn't expected to see him.

He walked to me, and the others let him pass, seeing the completely stunned look on his face, "We all thought you were dead…" He hugged me suddenly.

"How did you survive?"

"Sylvanas."

He looked at me, his eyes getting sad, "Of course she would have saved you."

"She evacuated me to Silvermoon with the rest of Fairbreeze Village before…" my voice caught and I cleared my throat, "you know."

"It's true then. Arthas raised her and she got her body back?"

I nodded, and began walking with him around Dalaran, telling him what had happened to my family and to Sylvanas. It was a difficult tale, and several times, I was so overcome with grief that I couldn't speak. Rhonin looked stunned by the time I finished speaking.

"I don't know how I'll be able to tell this to Vereesa," he said. "She brought the boys here for a little vacation."

"The boys?" I looked over to him, confused.

"Right, you wouldn't know… our sons".

Sons? Vereesa had had sons? It was as though a light had begun to fill me, creeping into the dark recesses of my soul. "You… you and Vereesa have children?" I hadn't cried out of happiness in so long that the feeling seemed alien. I hugged Rhonin tightly, "That's wonderful news, Rhonin. Congratulations!"

"Come and meet them. I know that Vereesa will be overjoyed to see you." We started walking again, only to stop. Rhonin's face lit up as he looked upon a beautiful elven woman with pale blonde hair, who was slowly leading two small figures by the hand. Even from where I stood, I noticed that the children were twins, identical down to the last strand of red hair.

The one on the left saw Rhonin and let go of his mother's hand, beginning to toddle towards him a little faster, crying out in delight.

Rhonin caught him and swung him around, laughing, "Giramar," he said. "Hello, my son."

Vereesa smiled and turned her head towards me. I saw recognition hit her, and for a moment, she staggered back. "Faith?"

"Hi, Vereesa," I said quietly to her.

"You're alive… how are you alive?"

"Sit down," I said, going to her. "You look like you're going to faint."

She sat on a nearby bench, pulling her second son onto her lap and resting her head against his. Rhonin went to her, sitting down as well and putting a hand on her back.

"Sylvanas… is Sylvanas with you? Is she alive? Did we hear it wrong?"

I couldn't bear to tell the tale again, so Rhonin took care of that, glossing over the details.

"So… you haven't heard what happened to the rest of my family?"

"I didn't see them when I got to Silvermoon, and Sylvanas hadn't been able to get home to check on them before she got to me." There was a slim possibility that they had made it, but there was no way for me to make sure of that.

"I told you, honey," said Rhonin to her, "Your grandfather had to kill your uncle when he was turned."

She nodded, "But what about my parents? Nobody's heard anything from them. Where are they?"

My world had ended when I'd lost Sylvanas to the Scourge. I hadn't really considered finding out whether anybody else in her family had made it, having guessed that they had died like everyone else.

"If nobody's heard from them after nearly two years…" I didn't want to say the rest, but I didn't need to. Vereesa had already known, probably ever since the war had ended, that almost nothing remained of her family.

"Your family's gone too, isn't it?" she asked me.

"I'm all that's left," I told her.

"I wish I'd been there. Maybe I would have been able to help them."

"Vereesa. _Sylvanas_ didn't survive the Scourge. The only reason I made it out of there was because she sacrificed herself for me."

"They would have killed you, honey, you have to know that."

"I don't _have_ to know anything!" she cried. The boy in her lap began to cry and she handed him to me without a thought. I took him, surprised, glancing at Rhonin.

"Galadin," he said to me.

I hadn't handled an infant since before the Scourge had struck us, and worried that I would drop him, but he settled into my arms quicker than I could have hoped, sniffling and looking at Vereesa with wide blue eyes. I stroked the top of his head, gently, and an impossible thought ran through me, one of Sylvanas and I raising a family together. How she would laugh if I were to tell her about that thought.

Little by little, Vereesa got herself under control, taking Galadin back from me. "Would you like to come to dinner at our home? We would be happy to have you."

I was about to say that I didn't want to intrude and that she probably needed some time to digest everything, but Rhonin nodded at me. "We won't take no for an answer."

"I'm afraid I really won't be able to stay for dinner."

"Are you telling me that the Forsaken eat things fit for elven consumption?" asked Vereesa.

"No. They don't eat at all, actually. But I want to make sure they settle in all right."

"Go see them, then, and come to our house later."

It seemed as though I had no choice, so I took my leave for a brief amount of time and went to see where the Magi Corps had been housed. The quarters they were in would have been comfortable enough for humans and elves, and I nodded. There was plenty of furniture around, all magically protected against the grime the Forsaken always left behind, and various books and parchment.

A room had been set aside for me, so I unpacked my bags and changed my clothes before going out again. Most of the corps were visiting Dalaran. It occurred to me that they had all seen the city before the Scourge had invaded, and I wondered how much it had changed since it had been rebuilt and transported to Northrend.

"Icecrown Citadel is right over those mountains," said a passerby, watching me as I looked around. "Look, you can see its spires from here."

I stared. Icecrown Citadel? I was this close to Arthas?

"Why is Dalaran so close?"

"To remind us of what we face every day. It's easy to feel safe here because we're above everything and not much can touch us this high. But the people below us are still suffering. In Lordaeron too."

"Now I know why Sylvanas told me not to do anything stupid," I whispered, walking towards where Rhonin had said his house was. It would have been so easy to go to the citadel and slaughter the Lich King where he sat. That there would be several thousand members of the Scourge standing between me and him didn't concern me: my thirst for revenge was raging too fiercely within me for me to pay it any attention.

But I'd promised her. I'd promised that I wouldn't do anything reckless.

Sylvanas.

It was with tears running down my face that I knocked at Rhonin's door. If he was surprised to see me crying, he didn't say anything, instead pulling me inside and hugging me.

"I cannot imagine how difficult it was for you to lose Sylvanas in that manner. I'm just happy that you didn't actually see it happen, or it might have driven you mad."

Vereesa stood by, her own grief reflected in her eyes, "You're still holding onto her, aren't you?"

"She's the love of my life, even now, Vereesa."

"She loved you. She never actually told me this, but I saw how much she loved you. That she died for you… I think it might have been the first time that she didn't think about the greater good. It would have been better for Quel'Thalas if you'd died and she had lived, but she loved you so much that she only listened to her heart."

Rhonin frowned at her, "You think it would have been better for Faith to be turned into a banshee? Imagine what Sylvanas would have done."

"She would have been able to kill Arthas."

It hit me.

It _was_ my fault that Sylvanas had died. She'd evacuated me to Silvermoon instead of leaving me there to block the Scourge with fire while she and the others made their escape. She had come to Everstone Village to help me instead of going to find her family. She had saved me in more ways than one. And she had died.

A white veil of shock slipped over my body. I was the reason Sylvanas had been turned into the monstrous creature she now was.

I didn't hear Rhonin scolding Vereesa, nor did I see him creating a portal to Undercity, which he pushed me through. All I knew is that, one moment, I was standing in Dalaran, and the next, I was in the Ruins of Lordaeron.

Blindly, numbly, I stumbled around for over an hour before I managed to reach Undercity's Royal Quarter.

Sylvanas hadn't been expecting me. When she saw me, her eyes widened, and she rose out of her chair, coming to me. "What are you doing back so soon? What did you… what happened?"

I burst into sobs, "It's my fault you died!" I wailed.

"Oh, for the Sunwell's sake, not again," she muttered. "Faith, I don't believe you…"

"You should have been the one to live, not me."

Holding me at arm's length, Sylvanas studied me for a second, before her hand slapped me so hard across the face that I fell.

"That's enough. I grow weary of you bringing this up every single time, and I've had it. You will _deal_ with what happened!"

"S-Sylvanas…" I whimpered.

"No. Now, you're going to get up and get back to Dalaran. I don't know what you saw there that made you lose your mind again, and I don't care. The _only_ thing I care about right now is that you do your job so that we can defeat the Scourge. And you will do your job, young one."

She summoned several mages, who got to work on creating a portal.

"How did you get back here anyway?" she asked me after a few minutes, while I wiped blood from my lip. Sylvanas had never struck me before.

"Rhonin sent me back."

"Rhonin. Did you see Vereesa?"

I nodded. I was already getting a headache. "They have two little boys, did you know?"

"No." But the mention of the twins seemed to lift something from her eyes, if only for a second.

I swallowed and got to my feet, already feeling a bruise forming where Sylvanas had hit me, "She said that nobody's heard anything from the rest of your family."

"That doesn't surprise me. I didn't see them while I was in the Scourge, but that doesn't mean that they're not still in Quel'Thalas in some way or another."

An hour later, I was back in Dalaran. I felt ill, and so went straight to bed, where my dreams were plagued with Sylvanas in all her forms, alive and undead, first making love to me, then beating me savagely and attempting to kill me. I screamed so loudly in my sleep that I woke up with a sore throat, barely able to speak.

"What happened to you, Lieutenant?" asked one of my mages, Felicity, who hadn't been more than seventeen when she'd been killed.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"I've never heard you scream quite so loudly in your sleep before," she said. "Would you like some tea?"

I did, actually, but I didn't trust anything that the Forsaken made, because I sometimes found bits of decayed flesh in whatever I was eating or drinking, and I felt sick enough as it was. "I'll be all right, thank you," I said, smiling at her. It hurt to smile. Sylvanas had hit me very hard indeed, and I felt a little betrayed by that. But I couldn't help but think over what Rhonin and Vereesa had said to me the previous evening.

What would Sylvanas had done if I'd been turned into a banshee? She wouldn't have been wallowing the same way I'd been doing since she'd died. She would have felt her grief, shoved it aside, and killed everything in her path. In her way, she might have become a banshee in her own right, more fearful than anything I could encounter.

It was time for me to stop crying.

It was easier said than done, I realized. I'd been crying too long to stop immediately, and I couldn't control my nightmares, but I tried.

I saw Rhonin at the first meeting I went to. He looked surprised to see me there, and frowned when he noticed the bruise spreading from my eye down to my lip, which was split open.

"Did you get that when I pushed you through the portal?"

"Something like that," I told him. "Incidentally, how did you create that portal so fast?"

"Oh, I used to know Lordaeron very well, and remembered where I needed to cast my portal from here. It drained me, I have to say – I'm not used to casting portals on my own, but I've had to perform more complex magical feats on my own lately. I'll teach you how to do it before you leave." He squeezed my shoulder, "I'm sorry about what Vereesa said to you. She didn't mean it like that."

"You don't need to apologize, Rhonin, I get it." I smiled and sat down, pulling out a blank collection of parchment pages that had been bound together like a book.

Others joined us in the large room. Twenty of us sat at the central table, while others, including most of the Forsaken, stood behind us or sat on wooden chairs.

"We are here," said Rhonin, "to discuss the plague on Azeroth known as the Scourge. As you all know, many of us were hit by the Plague of Undeath, though none more than the people of Lordaeron, who, in turn, went on to shatter the kingdom of Quel'Thalas." He nodded to me. "To that end, I would like to invite you to speak and tell us what you know about the Scourge in your lands."

It was a long meeting. I learned that the Scourge was active as far south as Duskwood, as well as in the Barrens.

"Although it's not really that bad in Duskwood. Only a few areas are affected by them," said a sergeant. "Mostly, our undead aren't members of the Scourge, as far as we know."

I made a note of that, but from what I understood, the Alliance was more than capable of taking care of the problem there.

"The problem in Lordaeron, however, is much more pressing," said Rhonin. "Faith, what can you tell us about that?"

I began to talk about the raids the Magi Corps had led on the Scourge in Tirisfal Glades and in the Western Plaguelands. "We kill hundreds of them a day, and yet they keep coming back. I can only suspect that they raid the graveyards and resurrect everything that was ever buried in Lordaeron. We also have to contend with the Scarlet Crusade, who's not making our jobs any easier."

"Yeah, we have to deal with them too in the Eastern Plaguelands," said someone else.

I nodded, "Before we came here, the corps and I went as far as the Thondoril River, and noticed a lot of activity in Caer Darrow. From what we ascertained, it's an academy for Scourge necromancers called Scholomance."

"A school for the Scourge?" asked a paladin, looking pale.

"We were as shocked as you are," I said.

"Did you go inside?"

"That would like me asking you whether you've gone into Stratholme on your own, Captain," I told him. "I wouldn't venture into Scholomance unless I had a damn good reason to."

"So you don't know what's in there," said Rhonin to me.

"Judging by the activity on the island, I think we can surmise that there are a lot of undead there. We did hear that the Barov family of Lordaeron had promised to serve the Lich King, so I presume that they've been turned."

Rhonin seemed sad to hear of this, "That is a grave bit of news you're giving me, Lady Everstone. Are there plans to get rid of the school?"

I winced, "We could dispatch forces down there, but Sylvanas will tell you that we have more pressing matters in Tirisfal Glades. I do agree that it's something we absolutely have to look at, though."

"What about Andorhal?"

"Thirty-thousand fiends and counting," I said promptly. "Give or take a few thousands. There's also a school beneath it, but we haven't been able to get anywhere near that – the Scourge is too dense there. It's their base of operations for all of Western Lordaeron."

"So right now, Undercity is holding defensive positions within Tirisfal Glades."

"No," I said. "We go out every day to kill the Scourge on our lands. The Warchief will be sending us more troops, but he's also got other things to worry about. If you would like us to actively clear the Western Plaguelands, you can let me know and I'll pass the message along to Her Majesty."

Rhonin made a note and moved on, "What about the Scourge in the Eastern Plaguelands, Captain?"

I listened to what he had to say. Apparently, Light's Hope Chapel was being attacked on an almost daily basis, and, while the Scarlet Crusade in Tyr's Hand was working with them, they were facing their own problems.

"And I don't suppose that the Forsaken could help us," said the captain, looking at me.

"We're stretched thin as it is, Captain. Plus, I'm thinking that if the Forsaken showed up in Tyr's Hand, things wouldn't go well for any of us. As I mentioned, we're having enough issues with them in Tirisfal Glades."

"So the situation's dire on every front," said Rhonin quietly. "And we haven't even gotten to what's going on in Quel'Thalas."

My ears twitched, "What about Quel'Thalas?" I asked.

"The Scourge is very active there. I've heard that Dar'Khan has been killed and raised in service to the Lich King, and he's in Deatholme now. Faith, are you all right?"

I was shaking. Dar'Khan. Every elf who had survived the Scourge knew that name. He had been the one to grant Arthas passage into our homeland. He'd been killed and raised as an undead after having tried to betray Arthas the same way he'd betrayed us, but I hadn't realized that he was still in Quel'Thalas.

"Faith?"

I looked up, "I'm fine. But I think I can speak for Lady Sylvanas when I say that the Forsaken will make it their mission to eradicate the Scourge in Quel'Thalas."

"Are you sure?"

There was no doubt in my mind that Sylvanas wanted the Scourge out of Quel'Thalas more than she wanted anything, "I'm absolutely positive."

"Thank you, Faith, that'll be one thing covered."

"Could I ask you why your name is Faith?" asked someone seated opposite me. "It's a human name, and you're an elf."

I smiled, "My mother named me after a dear human friend who was killed a month before I was born. She had a fondness for humans, my mother."

"Is she still…" the man's voice trailed off.

"Our village was one of the first ones raided by the Scourge when it invaded Quel'Thalas. I'm afraid my family didn't make it, just like many of the others."

"I understand then why you're so eager to see the Scourge destroyed."

"I am, and I'll do everything I can to help all of you. But understand that my priority is to see Lady Sylvanas's will done. Since she and I want the same thing in this case, I don't foresee any problems."

"What makes you so qualified to kill the Scourge?" asked one of the priests behind me.

"Have you ever heard of someone called Blackfire?" asked Felicity.

"The elf in Quel'Thalas who kills undead with fire that's black in color, sure. Everyone has. She's a legend."

Felicity nodded towards me, "That's her right there."

"But… she destroyed Silvermoon."

"Silvermoon was best burned to the ground than left to the Scourge. But I didn't burn all of it, just a part of it, I think," I said. I felt a familiar dread coming over me, and quelled it. Now wasn't the time for that.

Rhonin smiled, "I think that your ability will be a very useful one in our fight against the Scourge."

"It already is," said one of my mages, Corporal Carious. "You should see her in action."

"Thank you, Corporal," I said, looking back at him before turning to Rhonin again, "I have to say, though, that using that fire is draining. I'd like to know whether there's a way for it not to wear me out after ten minutes."

"That's true, you never had any formal training, did you?"

I shook my head, "I was thrown into the fire, you might say, when the Scourge invaded, although I've been using fire magic for a century."

"We'll remedy that immediately," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

I spent a week in Dalaran with the Magi Corps, attending more meetings about the Scourge and getting more training in that short amount of time than I had in my entire life, even learning how to conjure food. Granted, my conjuring wasn't the best. Most of the time, the bread was crumbling under my fingers, but it was more than I'd been able to do in a century of magic.

"I think I might prefer regular baking," I told Rhonin as I cleaned up a mess of crumbs from the table.

"You'll get there. You just need to practice and focus. It comes in handy in a pinch, and even crumbly bread is better than nothing."

I supposed so. I'd persevere if I had time to do so.

"Thank you for the lessons, Rhonin," I said as I got ready to leave. My time in Dalaran was up, but we had learned how to create individual portals to the magical city, so I would be able to return whenever I wanted. I'd just have to be very quick about it, because it would only stay open a few seconds at most.

"Anytime. You'll be able to come back whenever you want, and you'll also be able to make a portal to Undercity from wherever you are."

A portal to Sylvanas. Out of everything I had learned in Dalaran, I felt as though this were the most important one.

 _I'll be able to return to you whenever I want_ , I thought to myself. I had tried it twice, and it had worked, bringing me back to a small room in the Royal Quarter that Sylvanas had grudgingly set aside for me. The others had set their portals to the Ruins of Lordaeron out of respect.

She was still angry with me, not feeling the least bit remorseful about having struck me. The bruise on my face was fading. The ache in my heart due to her action was still very present.

All of us went back via portal an hour later. Sylvanas was waiting for us, so we went directly to her to let her know what would be done about the Scourge.

"They want us to clear out Andorhal and Scholomance?" she asked me, turning her glowing red eyes towards me. "Is that a joke?"

"No, my Lady, I don't think they expect us to do it on our own. Besides, I told them that we would help Quel'Thalas get rid of the Scourge first."

"Did you, now?"

I kept quiet. Sylvanas's tone was not amused, and I couldn't guess what she was thinking.

"What's the situation there?"

I told her what I knew, and saw a muscle twitch in her cheek when I mentioned Dar'Khan's name.

"Yes, I daresay we should give him the taste of true death before long," she muttered to herself. "You may go."

That was it? She wasn't going to talk to me about… about anything?

I didn't know what to make of her behavior, and figured she was still angry with me, so I just left her presence, going to my room and closing the door, getting ready for bed.

As I was getting under the sheets, I realized that they had been freshly washed, and sprinkled with lavender scent. Had Sylvanas prepared for my return, or had it been someone else?

I was almost asleep when I heard the door connecting mine to Sylvanas's chambers opening.

"Sylvanas?"

"Shh, Faith," she said to me.

It was very dark, but I knew the sound of her naked feet on the flagstones and carpets that made up the floor of my room. I tried to turn around, but she faced my head back towards the wall and climbed into bed with me.

She brushed the hair away from the back of my neck and dropped a kiss there. Her lips were freezing. I shivered and tried to speak, but she put her hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me. I smelled her, a scent of death and ice, mixed with what I knew to have been Sylvanas's smell when she'd been alive. Spices and musk.

"Don't say a word." She kissed the side of my ear, below the two hoops I wore. I made a strangled sound in the back of my throat. "Shh," she whispered. "It's okay."

One of her hands dipped between my legs, and I would have sat up and screamed had her phenomenal strength not kept me against her. As it was, I could barely make a sound as her fingers sent frozen sparks inside me. I cried out against her hand. My eyes closed. I relaxed.

Sylvanas was gone by the time I woke up several hours later. I could still feel her against me, and her aroma was on my sheets.

Still, I wondered whether it hadn't been an intensely vivid dream. I'd had plenty of dreams of her and I making love, and I hadn't been able to share those dreams with anybody, they were too graphic. But this one had been tame in comparison to the others.

So why did I feel like it hadn't been a dream? Had she really come to me?

I got dressed, still thinking about it. For once, the subject of the Scourge didn't breach my mind, and when I emerged in the throne room later on, I was still confused.

She sat on her chair, looking deep in thought. She was still as a statue, something she'd been able to do even when alive, so I had the time to admire what she was wearing. An inky black robe, ripped and torn in several places, instead of her usual armor. She wasn't wearing a cloak, I realized suddenly, so her hair was down.

It had been so shiny and beautiful in life, and now was brittle, feeling almost like dry hay rather than the silky sunshine it had been.

"Are you going to stand there and look at me all day?" she asked after a couple of minutes had passed.

"Oh, you mean I can't do that?" I cocked my head to the side, and could swear that she almost smiled. Almost. "Did you come to my room last night?"

She turned her head to look at me, "Last night?"

I nodded, "As I was falling asleep. Did you come in, or did I hallucinate the whole thing?"

"You hallucinated me coming into your room last night? To do what?"

My cheeks warmed and I wondered whether I'd be able to answer, "I…" my voice trailed off.

"Sex? You hallucinated me coming into your room for sex?" Sylvanas sounded incredulous now. "Didn't you dream that kind of stuff when I was alive?"

"I… yes." I rubbed both of my cheeks, but I'm pretty sure that made my blush worse. I was glad that it was dark in the throne room. "But you weren't alive last night."

"So you think that I came into your room last night to have sex with you. I'm dead, Faith, sex isn't even on the list of things I think about on a regular basis." She glanced at me and smirked, "But clearly, it's on your list."

"Tell me again why I came back to you?" I asked, suddenly exasperated,

"You wanted to make up for leaving me to die in Fairbreeze Village." Sylvanas's voice was cutting and I reeled back as though she'd slapped me.

"Sylvanas! I… I didn't…"

"That's your reason, isn't it? You feel guilty, and you want to make up for it?"

"This is when I tell you to go fuck yourself, Sylvanas." The moment that sentence came out of my mouth, I regretted it. Never in my life had I even considered speaking to her in that manner.

"So noted," she said to me, almost smiling again.

I turned to leave.

"Oh, Faith. One more thing."

She gracefully got to her feet and walked to me, "If you don't like your situation here, you're free to leave and never come back. But don't you dare say that word to me again." Her face was inches from mine, her glare so intense that I felt almost burned by it.

I couldn't help myself. With her that close to me, I did the only thing I could think of. My lips met hers in a soft kiss that would have probably left me reeling had she kissed me back. But she stood completely still, not acknowledging me in any way. I might as well have kissed my own hand for all the response I got.

I left, getting out of Undercity and walking about the ruins aboveground. There was a gnarled tree among the tombstones, and I liked to sit beneath it every once in a while. I didn't move from that spot for a couple of hours, just staying there and thinking.

Did I want to stay with Sylvanas and indulge her every whim? Would I be more useful elsewhere? What was it that I really wanted?

The answers to those questions were simple.

I wanted to stay with Sylvanas, yes, and not because I felt guilty. She'd gotten it wrong there, and I suspected that it had been because she'd wanted to rile me. I still loved her, no matter what she had become, and I couldn't just leave her.

There was a chance that I could be more useful elsewhere, but I was dedicated to eradicating the Scourge. I figured that staying in Undercity would allow me to do just that.

As for what I really wanted, it was impossible, so dwelling on it wasn't a good idea. My home and family were gone, and I'd never be able to go back there.

Slowly, I got to my feet and made my way back to the Catacombs, greeting a few of the Forsaken I knew by name as I approached the Magi Corps training area.

Months passed. I trained and fought with the corps, going to the remotest areas of Tirisfal Glades to root out as many fiends as possible. But still, they kept coming. I was afraid that we really would have to get into Andorhal and fight the Scourge directly, and that scared me. I wasn't afraid to die so much as afraid to be turned into one of them.

And if the Scourge weren't enough, we had rogue worgen to contend with, who infiltrated Brill several times and wreaked havoc on everyone.

I had no love for the wolves, remembering that they'd hid behind their walls while the Plague of Undeath ravaged Lordaeron and that they had refused to help us when we'd come close to their shores after leaving Quel'Thalas. In point of fact, they'd fired on one of our ships, forcing us back.

But as it happened, the worgen were the ones to cause us the most trouble one week.

It was in the form of an ambush, one I hadn't expected at all.

I'd been with the corps on the border between Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest when it had happened. A worgen, enormous in stature, had leapt from behind a bush and pounced on me while its friends attacked the nine Forsaken who had been with me. I'd seen them falling one by one, ripped to shreds by the wolves, who had then dragged me, kicking and screaming, into Silverpine Forest.

I fought hard. I know I broke my captor's fingers. I gave a piercing shriek that I hoped some of my allies would hear, because I didn't think I'd live long if they didn't.

"Shut up, elf," snarled someone. I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and my world went black.

I awoke what I assumed to be several hours later unable to see. I panicked for a moment, thinking that the blow to the head had blinded me, until I realized that I was in some sort of cave. I could hear the slow drip of water, but the air smelled relatively fresh, so there weren't any animals in the cave with me.

I was chained to a wall by my wrists, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get loose. Not even my spells seemed to do anything.

The air didn't stay fresh for long. Something struck a match, and I nearly screamed at the face staring down at me.

It was a worgen, one that looked sick. I'd never seen any of them look like that before, but this one was huge, with red-rimmed orange eyes and dirty grey-brown fur that squirmed with maggots.

"You're not a normal worgen," I said to him.

He laughed, and the smell coming from his open mouth was enough to make me dry heave. "I serve Arthas."

 _Arthas? Arthas got his hands on the worgen?_

How was it possible? My mind reeled and I thought back to everything I knew about the Scourge. They had a small presence in Silverpine, though nothing that compared to Tirisfal Glades and the Plaguelands. But I'd never heard of a worgen being in the service of the Scourge.

As a matter of fact, the worgen were rumored to be immune to the Plague of Undeath, so how had this one been conned into joining them?

"You, my pretty, are exactly what we need to lure the Banshee Queen out of Undercity."

"Who are you?"

"They call me Fangore. And I will make you scream when your queen gets here."

Immediately determined to keep my mouth shut, I watched the worgen. Fangore was aptly named, because his fangs were covered in blood and gore. His fur was matted in places and the clothing he wore was torn and stained with unimaginable muck. I could see him working for the Scourge in the state he was in, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"How did you get like this?" I asked. I might have had no love for the worgen, but this was outrageous. "What did he promise you? Did he promise you that you could have Gilneas for yourself? Or did he promise you Undercity?" I tried to perform a spell, but my magic didn't seem to be working. Looking down, I saw why.

There was an amulet around my neck, one whose design was vaguely familiar.

"Ah, yes. You won't be able to perform magic with that around your neck, I'm afraid. An Old God forged this to repress the magic of the wearer. The longer you wear it, the less magic you'll find within you."

"I don't need magic to get out of here," I told him. The next moment, I had kicked him, hard, in a place that no living creature could stand to be kicked in. Fangore howled loudly and lashed out at me with blood-tipped claws. I moved aside and his paw struck the crumbling cave wall, which gave in.

The chains that bound me broke free from the wall and I picked them up, ripping the amulet from my neck and staggering away.

But it was pitch black, so I couldn't figure out where I was going. I stumbled, scraping my hands on some slimy rock. The chains made noise on the floor, and I knew that Fangore would probably pounce on me and rip me apart in a second.

I didn't want to die like this in a dark cave where I couldn't see an inch in front of me, swallowed by a creature who had apparently willingly given his service to the Scourge.

Fangore was following me. I could hear him snarling, and in the snarls, I heard words.

"I'm coming for you, pretty one." He gave a sinister laugh that had the effect of terrifying me. "We will kill you, and then… you will be one of us. A precious one for Arthas to wield."

Never.

Something fell on my legs, snarling and clawing. I cried out, seeing a flash of white as panic threatened to overwhelm me. A burning pain sizzled down my calf as Fangore slashed at me. I cried out again, louder this time, and threw my arm back. A spark flew from my fingers and ignited the matted fur on Fangore's snout. He howled again, and I kicked him a second time, hearing bones crunching under my boot.

A spark was all that would come from my fingers, so I used that to light my way through the cave. It wasn't much, I much preferred being able to see where I was going than being stuck in the dark.

"I'm going to rip you apart," snarled Fangore, his voice thick with blood.

I was beginning to see some light in the cave. Limping, dragging chains that seemed heavier than they'd been at first, I went towards the exit, where, for the first time, I heard the sound of fighting.

Just as I reached the entrance to the cave, Fangore cannoned into my from behind, sinking his fangs into my right shoulder. I screamed, feeling blood splattering my face, and saw someone turn toward the sound of my voice.

As I fell forward, I could swear that I saw Sylvanas pale. Her face contorted and she called out my name in a banshee's wail that made me wince.

She pounced, landing on Fangore in such a way that he rolled off me. He snarled, and the sound of a battle erupted behind me. I tried to turn to see what was going on, but couldn't. Colors were washing in and out of my field of vision, and I wanted to call out for Sylvanas, but I couldn't.

I put my head down just as I heard the unmistakable whimper of a dog in pain. A crunch reached my ears, after which there was nothing. I understood that Fangore was dead when I felt Sylvanas press something against my shoulder.

"Someone heal that before she bleeds out," she said.

"Sylvanas…" I whispered.

She knelt next to me, running a hand over my face, "You're going to be fine."

I succumbed to darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

She was finally asleep. Her wounds had been healed, although she'd have faint scars on her shoulder from that horrible bite, but the priests said that she wouldn't have any lingering effects from the attack.

"She won't turn into a worgen?" I asked.

"No. I believe that only humans can be turned into worgen," the priest told me. "She should rest now. I'll come and check on her in the morning."

I gave a nod, settling myself in a chair by her bed to wait for her to wake up.

Occasionally, I reached over to brush a lock of hair away from her face, a faint lingering feeling of concern coming over me.

But I hadn't only felt concern. When I'd found out that Faith's team had been massacred, and that someone had heard her scream, I'd been seized with pure fear. My body had grown, if possible, even colder than it usually was, and I'd started imagining scenarios where I found her flayed alive, hanging from a tree, or worse, raised as a member of the Scourge.

I'd allowed her to believe that she had dreamt my coming to her room to make love to her. Even now, months later, I couldn't believe that I had done it. I hadn't gotten much out of it, not physically, although I knew myself capable of enjoying carnal pleasures in my state of undeath. The first time I'd realized that, I'd been shocked, but I hadn't lied to Faith when I'd told her that sex was the furthest thing from my mind. Usually.

I'd purposefully alienated her over the past few months because I'd wanted her to get used to not being with me all the time. She was making an effort to move on, but the shroud of grief still encircled her like a dark cloud. Would it ever leave her?

I looked at her. She had looks that had always been pleasing to the eye, and there had been a time where I could have stood there watching her for hours. I found that I still had those moments on occasion, which was when I was roughest with her. I couldn't appear weak.

"You could have been killed, you foolish girl," I said to her. "What would I have done then?"

Part of me wanted to beat the life out of her for having put herself in such a situation. I was enraged at the fact that someone had tried to kill her, and the fact that the someone in question had been a servant of the Scourge enraged me all the more.

"Why you?" I asked. "Are you too good?"

I suspected that was what it was. She wasn't known as Blackfire for nothing. While I'd been in the Scourge, Arthas had been furious at how many of his soldiers she'd defeated with that one spell. And now that she'd gotten some additional training in Dalaran, she didn't get tired as quickly, so she was much more efficient.

Faith opened her eyes when she heard me. Her gaze focused on me and she smiled briefly. "Sylvanas… do you need anything?" She shivered.

"For you to sleep and get better quickly," I told her. "Sleep, Faith." I got up and went to the closet, pulling out an extra blanket and placing it over her.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled again and closed her eyes, only to open them again, looking more alert, "Where's my… Sylvanas, did you see –."

I held up the picture she carried of me everywhere, "You mean this?" I asked her. The picture was a little more tattered than I remembered, but I felt the spell that Faith had woven around it so that it wouldn't deteriorate more. I handed it to her and she kissed it before putting it under her pillow.

"Maudlin fool," I muttered. She heard me, and a small smile played on her lips. I heard her murmur that she loved me and watched as she drifted off.

There was a knock on the door as I sat back down. "Come in," I said in the lowest possible voice, which still carried in the room.

The door opened, and Rotvine came in, "My Lady," he said. "I brought you this in case you wanted to do something while you waited for Faith to wake up."

I glanced at him, startled by the fact that he had noticed something. I supposed it was obvious, as I'd never bothered to stay in a room with someone injured to wait for them to get better. But this was Faith. I still felt something for her. What that something was, I couldn't be sure, but she was the last remnant of my old life, and I wanted to keep her safe.

"Thank you," I told him finally, taking the sheaf of parchments from him and sitting down again.

The latest Scourge reports. I made notes on them, mentioning that Arthas now had the worgen in his service. I'd already dispatched someone to Dalaran to warn Rhonin. I hadn't mentioned Faith being hurt.

I worked for several hours on the reports. Three times, Faith woke up, startled. But every time she did, she would see me and go back to sleep, my name on her lips. Once, she even took my hand and fell asleep holding it. She didn't let it go for an hour.

Morning came. I glanced at the clock above the fireplace, which showed me that it was six o'clock. Putting the report down, I stretched a little, then crawled into bed with Faith, meaning to wake her up slowly. In her sleep, she reached for me and wrapped her arms around me, tucking herself under my chin. My mind flashed back to the few times we'd shared a bed, when it had been damn near impossible for us to breathe because we were so close to each other. We'd slept like this, with me holding her so tightly that my fingers had been sore the following morning.

I had loved her. I would have died for her.

"Ah," I said in a low voice, smirking a little, "I _did_ die for you."

"I didn't want you to," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Sylvanas. I shouldn't have… left you there to –."

"Shh, Faith. Wake up."

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Are you really here?" she asked, once she'd blinked a couple of times.

I hid a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I could tell she wanted to kiss me. "You stayed."

"You asked me to stay."

"I… I didn't think you would."

"Don't get used to it."

She dropped her head onto my shoulder, "Will you make love to me?"

Would I do what? "Faith."

She looked at me and blinked. The blush on her cheeks indicated that she'd been conscious of what she'd just asked me to do. "I'm sorry." She rolled away from me, forcefully, I could tell, and got to her feet. But as soon as she tried to take a step forward, she swayed and fell back down onto the bed. I caught her.

"Priests or shaman?" I asked her, keeping my hands on her shoulders.

"You'll have to help me get there."

"Again, don't get used to it. Come on." I put an arm around her and helped her up. She swayed again and her eyes unfocused, so much so that I considered carrying her to the healers. "Or maybe you should just stay in bed. Lie back down."

"No… I want to come with you."

"Stop behaving like a child," I snapped. "Come on, lie down and I'll go get someone."

Faith really didn't want to see me go. I saw a haunted look come to her face when I got ready to leave her, and against my own counsel, I knelt in front of her, taking her face in my hands, "I'll be right back." My lips touched her forehead and I left before she could pull me back again. I was furious with myself for falling under whatever spell she seemed to have woven around me.

I asked one of my advisors to bring me a healer, any healer, after which I went to my room to change into my normal armor: black leather leggings and a leather jerkin, both torn in places. When I went back to Faith, she saw that I'd changed and frowned at me.

"You know," she said, "you can be queen of Undercity and not dress like you're dead."

"But I am dead, Faith."

"I understand that, but you could wear something more appropriate to your stature."

"Such as?"

"Will you let me go shopping for you?"

"Absolutely not," I said. I'd been very vain when I'd been alive, caring about my appearance maybe a little too much. I had to be the best, and that included being the best-looking. But now, such things were beneath me. "I am not going shopping with you."

"I didn't ask you to come shopping _with_ me," she said, although the look in her eyes betrayed the fact that it was exactly what she wanted. "I'm asking you if I can… forget it, I'll do it anyway."

The healers arrived, three of them in total, and each looked over her, telling me that she'd be okay, but that she would probably need to stay in bed another day and avoid any strenuous physical activity for some time.

"What in the world am I supposed to do in bed all day?"

"Sleep. Rest."

"But I need to train! We have to find replacements for the members of the corps who died yesterday."

I put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down when she tried to get up, "You'll do no such thing. You'll stay in bed and do what you're told. Other people will handle your duties while you recover." I put a finger to her lips, "Be quiet."

I sent Faith's healers away and looked at her, "I want you to stay in bed today, do you understand?"

"Sylvanas –."

"Do not test my patience. Stay here, sleep, and when you feel like you can walk fifteen feet without needing to sit down, come and see me." I glared at her to make sure she understood my meaning, and left.

I didn't expect her to listen to me. When I heard a knock at my office door shortly after the sun had set, I knew it was her. Exasperated, I opened the door, "What?"

"Hi," she said shyly. "Are you busy?"

"I'm running a city, Faith, what do you think?"

"I think that you should look at these." She held up an armful of material.

"Wait, you went shopping instead of staying in bed like I told you?" My voice got progressively higher and higher with each syllable I uttered.

"No. I had them come to me. I didn't leave my bed until just now, well, except to go to the bathroom and take a shower."

My anger dissipated a little and I stepped aside so that she could come in, "When I say that you should rest, I mean it."

"You try staying in bed for a whole day."

"I've had to do it. Remember when that poisoned arrow pierced my foot and you came over to nurse me back to health? I know it's boring, but you won't get a chance to rest like that again for a while."

"Anyway, I feel a lot better now." She swayed slightly and braced herself on the wall.

"I can see that." I pushed her down into a chair, "So, you bought me clothes and you expect me to try them on. You do realize that I wouldn't have condoned this even when my heart was beating."

She knew. I could tell by the way she coyly looked over at me. I simply stood there, nearly glaring at her. I had no patience for this. "My clothes are the way they are because they decay on my body."

"I know and I can fix that."

"Are you planning on fixing it for every Forsaken in Undercity?"

"If I did that, I'd have no energy left to fight the Scourge."

"That's what I mean. Stop wasting your time buying clothes for me."

"No! Let me be nice to you! I love you, and you're going to have to get used to it!"

I was… what? "Get _used_ to it?"

"Yes. Get used to my being in love with you, and try this on." She handed me a robe made of soft inky black leather.

I decided to humor her, because it was either that or get into a screaming match. I began to take off my jerkin, and I saw her amber eyes widen.

"You're going to do this… here?"

"I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible," I said. Amazingly, I felt amused by the whole situation, and I would have laughed had this happened before the Scourge invasion.

Faith stared at me as I got undressed, her limpid eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. Had I given her my consent right there, she would have leapt on me and not let me go for days.

"Stop staring at me as though you haven't had a decent meal in weeks," I told her, slipping the robes on.

I don't think she heard me. She was too busy memorizing the details of my desiccated skin. I walked to where she was sitting, getting so close to her that she hitched in a breath.

"You do realize, Faith, that you're fantasizing about having sex with a corpse?"

"It's not… I'm not –."

"Yes you are. I know you, even now. This is the same look you got in your eyes when you accidentally caught me changing a few years ago. You would have jumped me had your parents not been in the next room."

I pulled away from her, and she started breathing normally again, making me wonder whether she'd held her breath because I smelled dead or because she had trouble breathing around me in any case. "You want me to deal with the fact that you're in love with me, and I want you to deal with the fact that I'm dead. It's _not going to happen_."

She looked up at me. I could only guess what was going through her mind, but the sentence she spoke next had nothing to do with it, "How do the robes fit?"

The robes? I looked down. "They're fine." They had slits down the sides so that my legs would be free when I walked. They weren't my usual style, but I supposed they'd do the trick in a pinch.

"Good. I'll leave the rest of the clothes in your chambers then." Her voice trembled.

"You do that."

She left, and for a while, I stood there, wondering what in the world that had been about. She had never been assertive with me before, but I was glad that she was finally standing up for herself, even if it was with me. It was a bit of a rush.

Faith stayed in Undercity for the required week, not even venturing into the ruins. I could tell she hated the inactivity, for I wouldn't even allow her to train, so she shopped. She bought me a whole new wardrobe, an expense that inwardly made me flinch, even if she was using her own money.

"There are just other things you could use your money on," I told her.

"I've put spells on everything so that you'll be able to wear the clothes without them decaying on your body too quickly," she said, completely ignoring my statement. "And don't worry, this is the last time I plan on being stuck in bed for a week, so I won't be doing this again anytime soon."

It was with difficulty that I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at her. What she was planning was to take a ride to the Alterac Mountains, a trip that would take her a little over a week. I didn't want her to go, but her newfound independence meant that she didn't listen to me as easily as she had before. I enjoyed the challenge, but I hoped that she wouldn't keep defying me like this, or things were going to get ugly fast.

"Last time you did something as basic as go to the border," I told her as she got ready to leave, "you were nearly killed."

She looked at me, "I'm sorry, Sylvanas, are you _worried_ about me?"

"You are my most experienced mage. It would be a great loss to Undercity if we lost you."

A snort, "Undercity, right."

"Remember what you promised me."

She froze. It was a low blow, to remind her of the day we'd parted at Fairbreeze Village, and I saw emotions playing on her face as though I were reading a book. "I am living, Sylvanas. Everything I do, I do because of you. Because of who you are now, and for the person who died alone at Arthas' hand." Her eyes were almost clear as she spoke, a true feat. I nodded.

"Good. Safe travels then."

I wanted to watch her leave, but instead, I turned back and went to the throne room, where I held court for the rest of the day. I was antsy, unhappier than usual, and none of us got a lot of work done that day.

"You seem calmer when Lady Everstone is around, my Lady," said Rotvine to me.

"Calmer? What do you mean I'm _calmer_?" I was perfectly calm.

"She soothes you when she's near you. All of Undercity knows it, which is why not so many people showed up today."

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped. I didn't need to be soothed.

But I did notice, during the week Faith was absent, that things looked very different in Undercity. I found myself in her room once, with no clear idea as to what I was doing there, except to try to feel her presence.

What was _wrong_ with me? I shook my head and exited the room, only to collide with something very warm, and very agitated.

"Faith!" I exclaimed. "What in the Sunwell are you doing back so quickly?"

"Oh, Sylvanas, something horrible has happened."

She certainly looked upset. "Speak."

"It's Giramar and Galadin… they've been kidnapped."

Giramar and… "Vereesa's sons?"

She nodded, as close to panic as I'd seen her since getting her out of the ruins of her village.

"How do you know this?"

"She and Rhonin normally live close to Alterac, and I saw her when I was there. Sylvanas, she looked so scared, we have to do something."

"And what do you suggest we do exactly?"

"We have to find them!"

"I'm sure they've already got people looking."

"Sylvanas, these are your nephews we're talking about! They're only three years old… they're your blood!"

I gently took her arm and led her to my office, sitting her down and calling Rotvine to take notes, "Did anybody see anything?"

"Not really, no. Apparently it happened on the day that I was ambushed. The caretaker remembers an elf who looked a lot like Vereesa walking around, but she didn't think anything of it at first."

"Lirath looked a lot like her, but he's dead, and as far as I know, hasn't been resurrected, so he wouldn't be walking around to talk to her kids." I hadn't thought about my brother in years, and found that doing so now was unpleasant. None of us had taken his death well. Faith's sister Ravenna, as a matter of fact, had fainted in shock because she'd liked him so much, despite him being a few years younger than her.

"It definitely wasn't Lirath," Faith told me. "Vereesa has a picture of all of you in her home, so the caretaker would have recognized him. But maybe… do you know of anybody else besides Vereesa who survived the Scourge from your family?"

"What a thing to ask me," I told her. "You'd know that better than me. Or you would have had you not been focused on me all this time."

She just looked at me, her eyes wide, so I leaned on my desk and thought about it. As far as I knew, only Vereesa had survived the Scourge, although I had no technical idea as to where my parents were. My aunts and uncles had all died, and so had all my cousins.

"Anything?"

"I don't get flashes from people I know Faith. I really don't have a clue who it could be."

"Should we go back there and ask her?"

"If you think she'll consent to tell us anything. See how much the caretaker remembers."

Faith nodded and immediately made to leave again, but I caught her hand.

"Slow down and listen to me. I want you to take a team with you. Grab a couple of my rangers. I think Velonara should be free. She'll be able to track whoever took them."

This time, I did follow her as she made, not for the horses, but for our bat handler so that she could move faster over the terrain.

 _Be careful_ , I thought.

I didn't know what to expect. The last thing I wanted was Faith on a mission to find two missing three-year-olds, even if they were my nephews. But she was so determined that I couldn't refuse.

She returned the following day, more agitated than before. In her hand, she carried a sketch of someone I recognized immediately.

"Zindarin?" I cried. "He's alive?"

Faith's eyes were huge, looking like translucent pools of molten amber, "My love…" she whispered, "Velonara tracked his movements to the border with the Plaguelands."

The Plaguelands. I would have shivered, but I couldn't. As it was, I didn't know what to feel. "We need to organize a recon mission. Find me the best trackers we have and bring them to me. Is Velonara still out there?"

Faith nodded, "She's there with twenty members of the corps."

"Good. We'll find her."

"We? You're coming with us?"

I wasn't about to let Faith venture deep into Scourge territory so soon after having nearly been killed. "Yes."

We were ready to go a couple of hours later, and set out atop our skeletal horses. Faith rode Prince, and together, they looked like a paradigm of good and purity.


	12. Chapter 12

Many people said that Tirisfal Glades had become a desolate wilderness after the Forsaken had laid claim to them. But, while tainted, the glades were, to my eyes at least, beautiful to behold.

The Western Plaguelands, which had been lush when they'd been part of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, were a true wasteland. The land seemed to be festering beneath the horses' hooves as they walked, and the trees all looked diseased and in pain. The putrid stench of death and decay was more prominent than even Undercity, where Faith had managed to teach the mages a spell that permeated the air with sweet smells.

She rode next to me, despite Prince trying to move away from Venom. She kept him in place, running her fingers down his white mane and whispering to him.

"We should split up," said Faith to me. "We'll attract too much attention like this."

I nodded and mentioned to the rear guard to stay back with Rotvine while Faith and I took twenty others deeper into the Plaguelands. Faith moved a little away from me, looking for the Scarlet Crusade, because they weren't far away. Running into them now would spell disaster for our mission, and I didn't want to attract the attention of the more unsavory characters that inhabited this desolate part of the world.

We proceeded with caution until we came within sight of Andorhal. Even I was shocked by what I was seeing. Despite how far we stood, we noticed thousands of Scourge fiends writhing within the ruined city.

" _Anar'alah Belore_ , what have they done to the city?" breathed Faith. "I've never seen so many members of the Scourge before."

"Yes you have," I reminded her.

There was no way we could pass close to the city without being detected.

"Let me go find Velonara. She won't be far."

"Not alone, Faith."

"Yes, Sylvanas. Alone. Now, get back before they see you."

She dismounted from Prince, who immediately started to panic when she handed the reins to me. He was too scared to whinny but I saw he was ready to bolt. He tried to pull away from me when Faith began to leave, and I began talking to him quietly in Thalassian. The language seemed to soothe him, but I could tell he was trying his hardest not to look in my direction.

We retreated back behind some trees to begin our wait. I felt very uneasy, hating to be stationary, but what choice did I have?

It felt interminable, although I knew it must have only lasted a couple of hours. We did see a Scarlet Crusade patrol, but they looked absolutely terrified out of their minds about getting anywhere close to Andorhal, and they didn't bother us.

Faith returned to us with Velonara as what passed for the sun here reached its apex. Prince was overjoyed to see her and nuzzled her happily, making soft noises.

"Shh, sweetheart," she told him before turning to me, "They went to Caer Darrow."

Caer Darrow.

My cousin Zindarin was working for the Scourge.

"Are you all right?" she asked me. Her eyes looked sympathetic.

"Are you sure they went there?" I asked Velonara.

"Positive."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to risk my troops on a rescue mission for two children. But they weren't just any children, they were Vereesa's sons. I had nothing more to do with my mortal family, but I didn't want them to end like that.

"Sylvanas, they'll be raised into the Scourge. We can't let that happen."

"Felicity," I said. "Go back to the Rear Guard, and tell them what's going on. Stay with them and go to Caer Darrow from the north if you can. We'll take the south entrance to the island."

Faith put a hand on my leg, "Thank you," she whispered to me.

I briefly passed my hand over hers, squeezing it gently while Felicity galloped away on her skeletal horse.

We set off again, moving very slowly and leading the horses as we passed one by one over the bridge that led across the small expanse of water coming from Darrowmere Lake.

At the pace we were going, trying to avoid the few Alliance patrols in the area, it took us a full twenty-four hours to reach the spit of land that connected the island of Caer Darrow to the mainland. Aside from a couple of Scourge soldiers, the journey was uneventful, which led me to believe that something more sinister awaited us.

The reek of the island hit us fully as we stepped onto it. Faith vomited, nearly falling off Prince as she did so.

"We should leave the horses on the main land," I said. "They'll know enough to return to Undercity if things go south."

"I'm fairly certain that Prince will go anywhere but to Undercity," said Faith with a small smile. She kissed his nose and led him away so that he could stand with the skeletal horses. He didn't look too reassured and concealed himself behind a withered bush as she came back towards me.

"He'll be all right," I told her.

"I know."

We proceeded with caution. Not a sound did we make as we stepped onto the worn flagstones that had made up the courtyard of the Caer Darrow Keep. My eyes trailed forward while Faith kept an eye on everything going on around us. It was eerily quiet, with not even a bird overhead.

We were approaching the entrance to the keep, skirting a small graveyard when we heard the sound of something gargantuan ahead of us.

"By the Sunwell…" breathed Faith.

It was an abomination, more than nine feet in height, and a common occurrence in the Scourge, who created them from several body parts. I had actually taken to doing the same, although Faith hadn't been made aware of that, or she would have probably fled Undercity.

"Burn it," I told her.

She obeyed me without question, sending a tongue of black fire hurling towards the thing. A glimmer of low intelligence sparked in the abomination's eyes a second before the fire hit it and consumed it. It made a roaring sound, attempting to flee back inside the keep, but another mage reeled it back with arcane magic so that it wouldn't escape. It fell where it was, the smell of its burning putrefying flesh even making me feel uncomfortable.

"So much for us coming in here unnoticed," said Faith to me. "I'm sure someone heard that."

"Maybe not. It's possible that thing was on some sort of patrol. Still, we'd better hurry."

We got out of the open and stepped into the keep. It was as dark as a mine shaft inside, once we moved away from the entrance.

"Be on your guard," I said.

A rat scurried over my boot and I looked down at it. It wasn't an ordinary rat, judging by the dead eyes it fixed me with. A second later, I'd crushed it, feeling its bones grinding into the stone floor.

"Please don't do that," Faith begged me. "I cannot breathe as it is."

"You should be used to the smell, shouldn't you?" I asked her.

"Not helping," she hissed, renewing a spell on herself.

There were skeletons in the corridor, inanimate ones still showing some skin and gore on their bones. I didn't want to know whether the children had seen anything like that. Faith seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Sylvanas, if they're dead –."

"If they're dead, we'll deal with it then."

We began to see signs of Scourge activity when we walked down a winding flight of stairs. A foul violet light seemed to filter through the glistening walls, showing us manacles chained to the stone at regular intervals. One of the manacles had unmistakable signs of blood on it, long dried.

Next to me, Faith was trembling. I didn't know whether it was from fear of what we would find down there, or from fury. It might have been both.

Sound reached our ears. The growl of unnatural monsters coupled with what could only be people – the ones known as the Cult of the Damned, who had delved so far into necromancy that they'd turned into shadows of their former selves.

"Get ready to fight," I said. "We won't get through them unnoticed."

"Sylvanas, how will we find them?"

I smiled grimly. "Listen."

Just then, a child's cry filled the air. It was a sound meant to cause a reaction. I imagined terrified parents running towards the child in question, picking it up and soothing it. But instead, all we heard in response to the cry was cold laughter. There was an echo of skin striking skin, followed by another scream and more laughter. I heard chains rattling on the ground.

The child was being tortured.

Faith jumped forward before I had even opened my mouth to tell her not to move. She gave an enraged cry, and by the time we burst into the cavernous room, which, at a glance, was a reliquary, she had already killed two cultists and set three skeletons alight.

I didn't have time to call out her name. She was moving quickly, reminding me of the time we'd fought together in Quel'Thalas. She had a spellblade in her hand and was stabbing a woman over and over again. Blood sprayed everywhere, but she seemed to pay it no attention.

"Faith, for the Light's sake," I hissed at her, pulling at her arm. "You've butchered her." One of the mages set the woman's remains on fire, and we grouped together to fight the oncoming rush of skeletons that materialized through an unseen door.

Whatever resided within these halls, it knew we were here. We heard thick clotted laughter that came from the walls. It would have sent us running had we been alive. But we were Forsaken, and Faith was beyond being scared, from what I could see. Dripping with the woman's blood, she cast spell after spell, burning the skeletons to a crisp.

A child shrieked. Faith pounced and I went with her pulling her back before she could run through the door without a thought. I held up a finger, signaling for her to wait. In the dim light, I saw that her pupils were dilated, her eyes wide and scared. But she was fueled by revenge. She wanted to kill every single scourged being in here, and she wasn't going to stop until we dragged her away, or until she joined them as a living corpse.

"You wait just a second, Faith before you get yourself killed. Cast a silencing spell."

She blinked and focused on me before nodding. Her hand reached out towards the door, and I saw faint movement as the spell disrupted the air in front of her. Something inside the chamber stumbled.

We went through the door and froze.

There were ten members of the Cult of the Damned inside, and they surrounded three figures. One of them was a lich. The other two, who were motionless on the floor, were Galadin and Giramar. The lich's skeletal hands were poised over the twins.

"One more move and they join us as they are."

"By the Light, if we have to die here," whispered Faith.

But to take out the lich was going to be easier said than done. Faith had only one shot, and I had no doubt she was going to take it. I reached down and touched her hand once. She reacted immediately, casting a fire spell so strong I felt the burn of it on my face. The next moment, the lich's hands were wrapped in black fire and I'd shot two of the humans through the heart. Our mages cried out spells while Faith and I forged a passage towards the boys, stepping over countless bones and destroying dark altars in our way.

Faith reached the lich first and cast another spell at it, freezing him where he was.

"That won't hold him," I said, already reaching for one of the twins. Even to me his skin felt like ice. But I found a pulse in the child's wrist. "They're alive."

She turned towards me and picked up the child closest to her while I did the same.

"Retreat!" I called.

We scampered out of the room as Faith cast another black fire spell to block the cultists behind us. I noticed two of our mages on the floor as we left.

The reliquary we had passed through wasn't empty anymore, but I hadn't expected it to be. The child I was holding woke up and began to scream, fighting me.

"Close your eyes, little one," I said to him, pressing his face against my shoulder. Not having the use of both my hands, I could only pull out my sword to kill whatever was closest to me. Beside me, Faith was setting fire to every foe she could, alternating between her black fire and a fire I'd never seen before, a blinding white one.

"Mamma!" cried the child.

"Shh," I told him, pushing a cultist out of the way with the flat of my sword. A spurt of blood washed over us and I nearly slipped in a puddle of gore.

"We'll have to make a run for it before they block the entrance," said Faith. She and the child in her arms were also spattered with blood and some unidentifiable substance.

I agreed, and we began to run. We were just about to reach the exit when a monstrous creature barred our way.

Faith shrieked in surprise, not having expected a crypt fiend to be here. Her hatred of spiders was just as pronounced as I remembered, and the creature before us, as a servant of the Scourge, made it twice as repulsive to her.

The creature clicked its pincers and began to speak in a low and terrifying voice.

"Where…sss… are you taking… sss… theseeee… morsels?"

"Get out of my way, you demon." Faith cast a spell, but the nerubian blocked it. It was a spellcaster. She cursed, something I'd never heard her do before, and cast again, and again. The air between her and the vile creature became hazy as both of them fired spells at one another.

"They're coming behind us!" cried one of our mages.

"Take the kids and go! I'll stay behind and cover you!" cried Faith. She cast another spell, which hit the nerubian's in midair, and handed the second child to me. For some reason that I still don't understand, he willingly came into my arms and clung to my neck and to his brother.

"Have you lost your mind?" I screamed. "I'm not leaving you here!"

"You _have_ to save the boys! Go!" With both of her hands free, Faith attacked the nerubian with full force. My horror mounted as the First Magi Cops pushed me towards the exit.

But I couldn't leave her there to fend for herself. I put on a burst of speed and whistled, loudly. It sounded a little different, but in essence, it was the whistle I'd used to call Prince when I'd been alive. I just hoped he would hear it and obey.

He did. His ears were flat against his head, but he did come to me.

Quickly, I placed the first child onto the horse. Evidently, he had done this before, because he gripped Prince's mane tightly and buried his head in his neck.

"Hold onto your brother," I said to the second child. "Tight!"

Miraculously, the child listened to me. A moment later, Prince began to canter away, moving cautiously, conscious of the children on his back.

"My Lady, where are you going?"

"You make sure these kids get to safety!" I knew that the mages were in no condition right now to create a portal. "Go!"

I pulled my bow from my shoulder and moved back towards the keep. Faith and the crypt fiend were nowhere in sight, but I could hear them fighting. The creature was trying to keep her inside Scholomance.

I found them back inside the chamber, where Faith was outnumbered ten to one. She was bleeding from half a dozen places, most severely from a wound on her abdomen, but she was still fighting tooth and nail.

Nocking an arrow, I fired straight at the fiend, hitting it on its hindquarters. It bellowed, allowing Faith to slash at it with her blade, nearly severing its head. Ichor poured from the wound and onto the ground.

She saw me, and her eyes widened in alarm, but there was no time to say anything. We had to keep fighting if we were going to get out of there alive.

But Faith was drained. She'd used so much magic in such a short amount of time that her stamina had disappeared. She blocked an attack from an oncoming warlock and slumped back against the wall. I leapt, landing on top of the human and killing him with the arrow in my hand, which pierced his throat.

"Faith, get out of here."

"No." She was panting.

"You are not dying here!"

"Actually, you're both going to die here," said someone in a syrupy voice.

It was Zendarin. I hadn't seen him in several years, but my cousin was unmistakable.

I backed up, keeping Faith behind me. "What in the Sunwell are you doing?" I snarled at him.

"Why, my master's bidding, of course. You see, you've been a thorn in his side ever since he first went to Quel'Thalas. Killing you didn't seem to do much good, and now, you're killing off members of his army by the thousands. We can't have that."

"How could you work for the Scourge?" cried Faith. She tried to get out from behind me, but I moved with her.

"No, see, my dear cousin, you can't protect her again. My master will rip your mind from your body, for good this time, and use your powers for himself. As for this delectable girl of yours, he's got… plans for her."

Catlike, he suddenly grabbed Faith's arm and yanked, pulling her away from me. She screamed.

"Kill her," said Zendarin to the mass of people and creatures waiting for his command.

They attacked.

"No, Sylvanas!"

Backed up against the wall, there wasn't much I could do against the necromancers now coming towards me. I fought, spending all my arrows, then using my bow and my sword to hit anything that came near me. They were casting spells, but they weren't touching me. I realized Faith had called forth a barrier so that the cultists would be forced to face me in hand-to-hand combat, which I excelled at.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zendarin force Faith to the ground. He hit her once, twice, after which I heard the sound of ripping fabric.

My world coalesced into the two of them. He was going to rape her while I fought for my life. He was going to rape her in front of me.

I began to scream, letting out a banshee's wail so loud that everyone around me, including Faith, stopped moving to clamp their hands over their ears. My scream faded, but it took a while for everyone to recover. Faith did so first, and began to struggle again, and Zendarin slapped her so hard across the face that her head whipped from one side to the other.

Rage took over me as I leapt towards him. He saw me coming and smiled, slashing at me with a blade I hadn't seen.

Faith screamed my name as I crashed to the ground. But I wasn't hurt. The blade had caught my shoulder armor.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Zendarin. "Kill –."

His voice was cut off when Faith, using the last of her strength, summoned a ball of black fire and hurled it at his face, hitting him directly. His cries filled the room as he stood and began to run towards the necromancers, some of whom shied away from him. There was no help for him there.

I positioned myself between Faith and the Scourge when the attack came from my left.

"For the Kirin Tor!"

For a second, I stared, not understanding what I was seeing. The chamber we were in filled with people in purple robes with the eye of Dalaran etched on their breast.

Magic shrouded us, making the air sparkle with fire, arcane and frost all mixing together and falling upon the members of the Cult of the Damned, who were fast retreating into the deeper recesses of Scholomance.

"Block that door!" cried a voice I remembered from a long-ago past. Rhonin fired spell after spell at a necromancer who was attempting to fight back, but I didn't watch to see what happened next, instead turning towards Faith.

She was trying to scramble to her feet. Her robes lay shredded on either side of her, exposing her bruised body.

"Sylvanas!"

I caught her in my arms, cradling her against me. I felt unspeakable relief, something I didn't think I would ever be able to feel again. She was safe.

"Is she all right?"

Rhonin stood next to me now. I wondered how he had gotten here, and why. I nodded in answer to her question, pulling the tattered cloak from my shoulders and wrapping it around Faith's body. "She will be."

I picked her up, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, the door won't stay closed for long. Do you want me to take her?"

I shook my head and followed him outside, nearly stopping in my tracks when I saw the sheer number of people on the island. There must have been over a hundred Dalaran wizards standing there along with the First Magi Corps, including the ones whom we had sent to attack from the south.

At their center stood Prince, the twins still on his back. They gave cries of delight when they saw their father, who immediately ran to them and held them when they fell off the horse's back. On his knees, he held his sons close, tears running down his cheeks.

The tips of Faith's fingers touched my cheek, "You did that, my love," she said to me, her voice weak.

I smiled briefly at her, then looked at everyone, "I hate to break up this tender moment, but if we stay here, we're going to have a mess on our hands."

A wizened man stepped forward, "We've got a portal going to Dalaran. This way, my Lady."

I wasn't sure I wanted to go to Dalaran with Faith in this state, but I didn't argue, following the man towards the bright circle of magic that made up the portal. Rhonin and the boys went through first, followed by several others. Prince trotted after me as I stepped through with Faith still in my arms.

I had been to Dalaran before, a long time ago, and it didn't look very different than what I remembered, save for the fact that some of the buildings looked much newer than the rest, and of course, there was the fact that Dalaran was now in Northrend.

Healers stepped forward to greet us, two of them already looking over the twins, who were currently hugging my sister. She was sobbing against Rhonin, and he patted her on the shoulder, while stroking his son's head with his other hand.

"You can let her go now, Lady Sylvanas, we're going to take her to the clinic."

What? I looked to the healer who was looking at me with gentle brown eyes. He wanted me to let Faith go? "I'm not giving her to you."

He blinked, "Will you follow me, then? It's this way." He began to walk, turning to make sure that I followed him towards a well-lit entrance over which were written the words 'Clinic of Dalaran'. Behind me, I heard Rhonin tell Vereesa that the boys had to get checked out immediately.

I followed the healer into a great bright room with walls that had been painted to reflect healers of every race. On one wall were druids healing a forest creature. On another one, I saw a cathedral in which priests prayed together to heal an elderly couple. On the third wall, I saw shaman using the elements to clean an infected wound. Finally, the fourth wall, which was split in half by the glass doors, showed paladins summoning the Light to mend soldiers on the battlefield.

"You can set her down here," said the healer, gesturing to a large bed with clean white sheets. When I hesitated, he smiled, "I promise, we won't hurt her."

"It's okay, Sylvanas," said Faith. I felt her kiss my cheek softly, and my eyes closed for the briefest moment.

"All right." I gently put Faith down onto the bed. Only then did I see just how bruised she was, and how many wounds were spread across her body.

"Excuse me m'Lady!"

The tiny squeak of a voice made me look down. The smallest gnome I had ever seen scurried past me, wearing a white healer's frock over a small red and black dress. She had long blonde pigtails that she'd streaked with red and black, although I couldn't guess the reason for that.

But while the gnome's appearance made me pause, her healing spells almost made me smile. Faith gasped once, then relaxed against the pillows.

"You're healing her without looking at her?" I asked.

"I can see her injuries right here, m'Lady!" she squeaked at me. "They're not deep, but this one is poisoned." She pointed to the wound on Faith's abdomen.

"Oh, so that's why it's burning like that," whispered Faith, trying to laugh but wincing instead. She reached for my hand and I took it.

Vereesa and Rhonin came into the room, carrying the twins. They set them down on the same bed, and healers began to work on them straight away. Rhonin looked at me, "Sylvanas," he said.

I nodded to him.

"Did you see what they did to them?"

"No. They were unconscious by the time we got there." I paused, "But we heard them."

"Heard them do what?" Vereesa turned to me, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"What the Scourge does best," I replied, knowing it would be enough. I didn't want to tell my sister that I'd heard her sons being tortured in any way. I turned back towards Faith, whose face was regaining some color, "And by the way, Faith, I didn't do that." I nodded to the children and their parents, "You did."

She squeezed my hand, "We did."


	13. Chapter 13

We stayed a full week in Dalaran. I didn't want to, because we couldn't stay away from Undercity any longer, but the healers insisted that I stay in the clinic to make sure that all the poison was leeched out of my system.

I was surprised when Sylvanas stayed with me. She'd sent most of the corps back to Tirisfal Glades, but had elected to stay in Dalaran to discuss a few things regarding the Scourge and what had happened in Scholomance.

"Did he give a reason for why he did this?" asked Vereesa. She hadn't spoken to Sylvanas yet, and was sitting in a chair by my bed. Galadin was on her lap, while Giramar was curled up at my side, sucking his thumb and looking up at Sylvanas with wide blue eyes.

"He served Arthas," I said. "I have no idea how that happened, though."

"So, Arthas sent him after the boys? Why? What did we do?"

"We fight the Scourge," said Sylvanas. "And have been since day one. Faith was nearly killed a couple of weeks ago by a worgen who worked for him. I wrote to Rhonin about this."

Vereesa nodded, "Yes, he told me. So the attack on you, Faith, was, what a move against my sister? And this?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it was also a move against Sylvanas. We've killed thousands of members of the Scourge, and he doesn't like it."

"He remembers Faith from the invasion." Sylvanas' eyes were fixed on a druid depicted on the wall, "He got me, but he wanted her as well. I'm pretty sure that Zendarin would have brought her to Arthas after having his way with her."

None of us said anything else. I didn't like to think of what would have happened had Sylvanas not distracted him enough for me to kill him.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Vereesa stood up, "I should go. The boys are being released today, and Rhonin and I need to get their room ready. We're moving to Dalaran for good."

"Seems safer in the long run," I told her. I looked between her and Sylvanas, "Are you two going to talk to each other?"

"About what?" asked Sylvanas blankly.

"About the fact that you died and Vereesa survived and about the fact that you're her sister." I turned my gaze to Vereesa, "Your children would have died had Sylvanas not been there."

"It was your idea to go look, wasn't it?"

"I certainly wouldn't have made it had Sylvanas not come back for me." I told Vereesa. "You two have got to talk to each other. I mean it. You can't just sit there and pretend that you don't exist." I struggled to get out of bed, and felt Giramar grab a hold of my hand to come with me. A second later, Galadin had gotten off Vereesa's lap and had taken my other hand. Together, we slowly made our way outside the clinic to sit on a bench outside.

"Is everything okay?"

I looked up and saw Rhonin, who was looking down at us with fondness in his eyes. The boys said his name and held up their arms for him, so he picked them both up and sat down next to me with them on his lap.

"Hi, Rhonin. Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just giving Sylvanas and Vereesa some time to talk to each other."

"Ah, good luck with that. Vereesa hasn't said a word about her since we had the memorial service three years ago."

"You had a memorial service?" I asked. The thought made me feel strange.

"We had one for the whole family, both hers and mine. She and I are the only survivors of our respective families, same as you are, so," he shrugged. "It was hard at first, but then we discovered she was pregnant, and realized that life went on."

"I guess that some people move on faster than others," I said.

"You were so close to her when she was alive. We expected you two to be married, but we knew it wouldn't happen, because no matter how much your families indulged you, they wouldn't have allowed you to be together like that."

I knew that. Sylvanas' mother had talked to me about this once, telling me that because her daughter was the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, she was expected to marry someone worthy. Not that I hadn't been worthy, but I'd just been a girl, nothing more.

Rhonin looked past me, "Would you have married her? If she'd asked you?"

I reached behind me and touched something cold, Sylvanas' leg, which was clad in black leather.

"Yes, I think I would have married her, had she had the courage to ask me."

"And what was stopping _you_ from asking _me_?" I turned my head to look up at her.

"I don't know anymore."

That was convenient.

"And now you'd –."

"I'm dead. Would you really want Faith to be married to a dead person?"

"From the way the two of you are behaving, I don't think that you being dead has much bearing on the situation."

"Oh, but it does. Faith should be with the living, not with the dead. I'd tell her to stay in Dalaran," she held up a hand to stop me from protesting, "but she's adamant about staying with me."

"I made a promise," I said stubbornly.

"You promised me you would keep living."

"I _am_ living. I also promised to myself that I would never leave your side, and that's what I intend to do."

"I died, Faith. That releases you from your promise."

"You're here. You're dead, but you're still living. If you were still with the Scourge, it would be different, but you're not." I got to my feet, "Maybe I should let you go. But I can't. Why can't you accept it?"

"Faith –."

"Oh, stop it. Just go back to Undercity, Sylvanas. I'm not forcing you to stay with me."

Unsteadily, I went back into the clinic and got into bed, shivering. Closing my eyes, I tried to shut out the world, but my thoughts were too active. I felt Sylvanas come over, but she didn't say anything, just standing there for a while before going away again.

"It's hard, isn't it?" asked a tiny voice a few minutes afterwards.

I opened my eyes a fraction. The little gnome healer was there with me, wiping my cheeks with a clean white handkerchief. I hadn't realized that I'd started to cry.

"I know what it's like to lose the person you love," she said. "I didn't lose him to the Scourge, the way you lost your love, but he did die, and it took me a very long time to get over him. I think it would have been worse had I had a daily reminder of him, like you do with her."

"How do you suggest I change that?"

"You can't change the way you feel about her. She might be undead now, but you still love her. This means you can't let go the same way other people can."

"So there's nothing I can do."

"The pain will fade eventually. And maybe the two of you can get some closure if someone can kill the Lich King."

"Drop me in Icecrown and I'll take care of him right now," I said to her.

She smiled, "You wouldn't make it five minutes in there, Faith, none of us would at this point." She took my temperature and gave me a pat on the cheek, "We're releasing you tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yes. Are you going to go back to Undercity?"

I shrugged, "Everyone seems to think that I shouldn't. Sylvanas doesn't want me to stay with her, and Rhonin and Vereesa think I'm crazy to want to be with her too."

"This is your life, not theirs. Well, I suppose that Sylvanas would be affected by your decision, so you need to consider her thoughts and feelings about it."

"She keeps saying that she's got no feelings except for anger."

"Oh, I don't think she's angry. Not with you. I'm small, so I can usually be somewhere without people seeing me, and when she was here just now, and you were pretending not to know she was there, she looked sad."

Sad? My heart tightened. "I made her sad?"

"Now, don't you start crying, and don't try running after her."

"But I –."

"Look at it from her point of view for a minute. You lost everything except your life. And she lost everything except for the one she loved. She doesn't feel the same about you now than she did when she was alive, but she has lingering feelings for you."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw the way she was holding you when she brought you in. She didn't want to let you go. Part of her still loves you, but she may not be able to show it to you the way she did before."

I tried thinking about how that would be like for me. To remember everything I had felt for Sylvanas, only to die and not feel anything anymore except for a lingering memory. I couldn't.

"She tells you that you need to move on, but I won't tell you to do that. I will, however, tell you to cut her some slack. I think that she's trying as hard as she can with you. I heard that she'd come back from the Scourge hating anything and everything that was alive, so the way she's been behaving with you is very much out of her character."

"You're saying that Sylvanas should hate me?"

"You left her here with her sister, and they didn't say a word to each other. They just waited a while, then went to join you outside. I understand that the two of you were very close, but if she can't even talk to her own sister, how do you think it feels for her to be around you?"

"You think she's in pain when I'm with her?" The thought of that was agonizing. I could already feel myself wanting to sob.

"She's probably in the same kind of pain you are. And I'll say this for Sylvanas: she's a big girl. She can take care of herself, without you by her side."

I'd already figured that she didn't need me to be with her. But I wanted to ask her for myself. I threw off my covers and started to get out of bed.

"Ah, you don't need to get up, Faith. Sylvanas will come back to see you in a bit."

"Sooner than you think." Sylvanas' voice was as icy as a tomb. She didn't look happy.

"How long have you been standing there?" I wondered.

"Long enough. I'm going back to Undercity in a few minutes."

Slowly, I nodded. Was she leaving me? "Can I come home tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want to do."

"What about what you want?" I asked her. "Do you want me to come home?"

"If that's what you want to do," she repeated. She turned to go, "See you tomorrow."

"Sylvanas?"

She paused.

"Did you find out how the Kirin Tor got to Scholomance so quickly?"

"Felicity teleported to Dalaran and got them. We should have done it ourselves, but you were a little too impulsive in your movements. Which, by the way, we need to work on. I don't ever want you to charge into that kind of situation again without thinking of the consequences first, do you understand me?"

I nodded again. "How many people did we lose?"

"Twelve. It could have been worse. And it was partly my fault – I relied on you too much. It won't happen again." She held up a hand, "Don't, Faith. You're untrained for the kind of mission we went on, and we'll remedy to that if you decide you want to come back."

She left and I slumped back onto my pillow, still not knowing what it was that she wanted besides the obvious, to be alive again. But I couldn't give that to her.

"I'm so confused," I said to nobody in particular, closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, everything was quiet and night had fallen. I wasn't alone in my bed. Curled up at the small of my back was one of Vereesa's sons, his brother having decided to tuck himself under my chin. I looked at the clock on the wall, surprised to see that it was nearly morning.

I would be going back home today then. I didn't know how I felt about that. Happy but scared. Nervous. A little worried.

Vereesa and Rhonin came to say goodbye to me as I was getting ready to take a portal back to Undercity.

"Thank you, Faith, for everything," said Vereesa as she hugged me. "Thank you for saving our sons."

"I didn't do it alone," I said.

"I know. But thank you anyway."

Rhonin kissed my cheek and hugged me, "If you ever need anything, you can come to us anytime, all right? Dalaran is open to you."

The twins came to hug me as well, wrapping their arms around my legs. When I knelt, they both gave me simultaneous kisses on both cheeks. I smiled. "You two are little treasures," I said to them.

"You should come for a visit. Their birthday's next month, if you can make it."

I nodded, "I'll try." I waved goodbye and stepped through the portal, landing in Undercity's Royal Quarter, right in the corner of the throne room. Sylvanas was waiting for me. Several Forsaken were there talking to her, and they bowed to me when they saw me.

"Welcome back, Lady Everstone," said Rotvine, clapping me gently on the shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. How's everything here?"

"Oh, fine. Her Majesty's just had a meeting about the situation in Quel'Thalas."

"What situation?"

Sylvanas turned to me, "The Scourge is far too active there for anybody's liking. I was thinking of going to Orgrimmar and talking to Thrall about letting the Sin'dorei join the Horde."

"You think that he'll agree to that?" I asked.

"We'll have to see. If he doesn't, it'll be much harder for us to help them, but I think he will, as it's in his best interest to have more members of the Horde in the Eastern Kingdoms."

"When will you be going?"

"Soon. I'll leave you here to train the new recruits in the corps."

"All right."

She glanced at me, "You can go. Report back for court at dusk."

Feeling like I deserved to be dismissed that way, I just nodded and went to my chambers, which hadn't changed at all. It was a relief. I'd been sure that Sylvanas would have done something to force me to go back to Dalaran.

What would it be like to have the Blood Elves in the Horde? Would that mean that I would have to go back to Quel'Thalas? I wasn't sure that I'd be ready to do something like that. But I was already preparing myself for such an eventuality.


	14. Chapter 14

Sylvanas was gone for nearly a month, refusing to go via portal and instead taking two ships with orcs and tauren who wanted to go home.

I hated being away from her. Varimathras ruled in her stead, but he didn't like me at all, so I kept out of his way as much as I could, although, as per Sylvanas' orders, I had to be at court every day, and most people didn't mind talking to me directly.

Twice, I nearly made a portal to go to Orgrimmar, although that would have resulted in Sylvanas being furious with me, something I wanted to avoid, as she and I hadn't parted company in the best spirits.

"She'll be home soon," said Felicity to me. She and I had become good friends since I'd come back from Dalaran, talking every day before and after training. I owed her a lot, but from what I could see, she was simply glad to have a friend.

"I know." I smiled a little at her. We had just been through an intense training session with the new recruits, and I was happy about what we'd been able to do. Felicity and I had combined our fire and arcane abilities together to create an attack that had nearly demolished our training wall.

I had just taken a shower and was changing into a new black dress with a red and silver trim. It had a low scoop neck that showed the barest hint of my breasts, and was fitting me well from the neck down to my waist while allowing me freedom of movement.

Felicity whistled, "Now there's a dress I wish I could wear. You look beautiful!"

"More to the point, the material's warm," I grinned. We left my chambers to go to the throne room.

"Imagine if Sylvanas were to come in and see you looking like that, I'd like to see the look on her face."

Something stepped out of the shadows, "I imagine it would look something like this."

The two of us froze in our tracks. I contemplated screaming, but only some kind of mewling sound left my throat.

"My Lady!" If Felicity could have paled, I'm sure she would have. She bowed quickly, "We weren't expecting you home today!"

I could barely breathe. She was here, right here, in front of me. My Sylvanas, my love. I raised a hand to my heart, hoping that the movement would still its frantic beat, but it did nothing. Nothing mattered. Sylvanas was home. I took two steps forward and wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes. "You're here," I whispered. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, "You came back to me." I knew I had maybe two seconds before she moved away from me, so I took that time to memorize the feel of her against me. Chill against warmth. Death against life.

Sylvanas stepped back, looking down at me. The light was dim, or I might have seen a clear expression on her face. "You look better than you did when I left," she said to me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Less than a minute. I was wondering how long you'd make it without telling me that." She ran her finger down my jaw and I stopped breathing.

"Are you going to kiss me?" I asked. In a moment, I was going to snap out of the stupor I'd gone in when she'd appeared out of nowhere.

"Faith." Sylvanas slapped me gently, but it was enough for me to blink and focus. "Are you back?"

"Yeah. But I still love you, and I'm happy you're home."

"Yes, I gathered that."

"I want to hug you again."

"Once was enough."

"But I –."

With an exasperated sigh, Sylvanas took my hand and brought me to her chambers. In the four years I'd lived in Undercity, I hadn't been inside her private domain yet, and my breath caught in my throat. It was an exact replica of her room when she'd been alive, except that the style was Forsaken instead of elven.

There was a high ornate bed in the corner covered with a beautiful deep purple bedspread that had only just begun to decay at the edges and a small wooden chest at its foot. A small couch was nestled between a tall wardrobe and a chest of drawers, both painted black. There was a large bookcase by the door, containing dozens of books and a framed picture that I recognized immediately, although it didn't look quite the same as I remembered: Sylvanas, Vereesa, Lirath, Alleria, and myself at the shore near Windrunner Spire.

"You painted that yourself," I said in a choked voice. She'd always been good with a paintbrush, although she'd never showcased her talents to anybody but a select few.

"What?" she followed my line of sight, "Oh yeah. It passed the time when I was angry."

I nodded. I remembered the day she had painted. The sun had been bright and warm, and we'd all spent the afternoon playing in the water like a group of kids. After a while, Sylvanas and I had lain together on the beach while the others swam as far out as they'd dared. We'd both buried our hands in the sand and had taken a hold of each other's fingers. I closed my eyes, letting the memory wash over me. It was so strong that I could almost smell the salty air and the musky scent of Sylvanas' body.

Lirath had died less than a year after that.

"Lost in memories of times past?" she asked me, coming close to me.

"You used to say that to me all the time."

"Yes, I know."

I turned away from her, looking at the rest of the room. There was a vanity table, because even when dead, I'd noticed that Sylvanas always had to look her best, as well as a desk strewn with papers and a chair. Her weapons were on the wall, polished and inviting.

"I realized something when I was in Orgrimmar," she said to me. "I missed you. I didn't like being away from you. Why is that?"

"I don't know, Sylvanas." I watched as she sat on her bed and looked at me.

"I didn't miss anybody else. I wanted to be back in Undercity to get back to work, sure, but mostly, I wanted to see you. I haven't missed you since I was alive, Faith, and it's not something I want to feel often." She paused, "Except that I will be."

My heart sank, "You're sending me away."

She nodded, "I talked to Thrall about letting the Blood Elves joined us, and he agreed, except that the Scourge is too active there, and he won't send anybody to Quel'Thalas until that problem's been addressed."

I didn't like where this was going. Already, I could feel my body growing cold with dread. "No, Sylvanas. You can't be asking me to –."

"Yes. It's time you went home for a while. See what the situation is there. I've written to Lor'themar – he's the Regent Lord now, you know, Since Kael'thas went to Outland, and he's waiting for you."

I'd known that Kael'thas had gone to Outland with a large bastion of Blood Elves, but I hadn't realized that Lor'themar was the ruler of Silvermoon again. I shook my head – I should have realized that. But that wasn't my most pressing problem.

"You want me to go back to Quel'Thalas."

"Yes. You know the land and the people, and you know us. You're the perfect person to send as an ambassador."

"I can't."

"Of course you can."

"Sylvanas, I _cannot_ go back to the place where I lost… I can't."

"Every time you look at me, you remember what happened. I see it in your eyes. Going home won't be that big of a stretch."

I went to her and knelt before her, crying this time. I couldn't go back. "Please don't make me. I'd do everything for you, you know I would, but please don't ask me to do this."

"The warchief has already agreed that you will be going."

"Because you suggested it, Sylvanas! You know I can't go back there!"

"Do I need to make it an order?"

"I won't follow it."

She grabbed my wrist, "You are going to go back to Quel'Thalas, or you can leave these lands right away and never return, do you understand me?"

"You're exiling me?" I cried, both outraged and dismayed.

"If you want to stay with me, you'll do as I say, when I say it, _and without question_."

"Sylvanas –."

"Not another word. If you decide to obey me, good, then you'll leave next week. If not, you can pack your bags and never set foot on Forsaken land again."

I got to my feet, shaking after she released me. My hand lashed out and slapped her face hard. "I wish you were dead, Sylvanas. That you had really died. Then maybe I could remember you as you were, rather than know you as the monster you've become. You don't even realize what you're asking of me."

In a flash, Sylvanas stood up and backhanded me so hard that I fell and skidded back several feet. She came to me, looking as she must have looked when she confronted Arthas after she got her body back. Fear pulsed through me, and I was suddenly afraid that, in her current rage, she was actually going to kill me. She knelt over my body, her armored hands going around my throat.

"You _dare_ to hit me?" she screamed. "And you _question_ me? I ought to kill you and raise you into a Forsaken so that all choice would be taken out of your hands!"

"Do it, then!" My voice was barely a whisper, but she heard the defiance in my words. "Raise me as one of your undead." I kicked her in the stomach and sent a wall of arcane energy towards her so that she'd release me. Gulping down air, I slowly got up, "You want to do to me what Arthas did to you. You want to take my life away and raise me? Who the _hell_ do you think you are, Sylvanas? Go back to the Scourge and be his queen while you're at it, you're better suited to it."

I saw shock register on her face, but I was feeling too many things to care.

Sylvanas had threatened to exile me from Forsaken territory, and to raise me as an undead. She had threatened to _raise me_. To do to me what Arthas had done to her.

I opened the door to find that thirty deathguards and several members of the magi corps were there. By the looks on their faces, I could tell that they'd heard what I had just told her. Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down my face, I pushed past them and went to my room, where I started packing my bags.

"Faith…" it was Felicity. "You can't…"

"Can't what? That… thing in there isn't my Sylvanas. I knew it before, but I guess I hadn't realized it until now."

"You still love her."

"She threatened to raise me!" I cried.

Felicity gaped at me. Being a Forsaken, she couldn't do that very well, because her jaw was screwed together, but I saw enough. She was as stunned as I was. "She… she probably said it out of anger."

"No. She meant it. I'm out of here."

"Think of what you're doing!" She turned, seeing Rotvine in the doorway, who was looking less than impressed with the situation. "Tell her she can't leave!"

"The Dark Lady will hate it if you do."

"To hell with her," I snarled.

"She wouldn't have raised you."

"You think I'm completely blind to the fact that she has the graveyard at Deathknell set up as a Forsaken raising ground?"

Rotvine looked at me, clearly surprised by the fact that I knew about this.

"I _know_ the kind of being she is."

Sylvanas appeared in the doorway, looking more furious than I'd ever seen her.

"I'm placing you under arrest."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What, for hitting you? Fine. Take me away then."

She looked at one of her guards, "Go on. Take her to the lower levels."

"My Lady."

"Do it."

He didn't have much of a choice but to take me into custody. Three other guards flanked me as we walked down to the Undercity Dungeons, the only place here I'd never been to. The place was darker than the cave I'd been held in by Fangore, and it was absolutely freezing. I knew one thing, if Sylvanas left me down here for more than two days, I would die. I felt magic permeating the walls, and realized that I wouldn't be able to use any magic at all, unless I wanted the spell to backfire on me.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Everstone," said one of the guards as he deposited me in one of the cells. "We'll plead your case to the Dark Lady."

"Don't bother," I told him. "It's done."

"This is probably a scare tactic. I will come and get you out in the morning, I promise." He brought the torch he was holding inside, so that I could choose a corner to sit in, but there wasn't much there. It was a small cell made of wet stone. There wasn't even a bed of straw for me to sit on. Nothing. I didn't care. I sat in a corner and curled up on myself as the guards left, taking the light with them.

Minutes later, I was shaking so hard that with cold that it was difficult for me to catch my breath. My nightmares came in full force as I lay there on the stone floor, screaming. I clawed at my wrists, hoping to gouge them out enough to die, but my fingers were too numb with cold to accomplish the task. Sylvanas wanted me dead. I didn't care about anything anymore.

I suppose time went by, although I couldn't tell in the darkness. My screams died down when my voice gave out on me, long before I stopped seeing horrors in the darkness. I think I might have thrown up at some point when I saw Sylvanas being raped and killed by the Scourge. Raised as a banshee.

The door to my cell opened, creaking ominously. I saw red eyes in the darkness and shrank away. Sylvanas. I didn't want to see her. I whimpered. "No…"

She came in. None too gently, she pulled me to my feet and into her arms. I would have struggled, but didn't have the strength for it.

"Leave me alone…" I begged. How could she have done this to me?

"You're going to be fine," she said impatiently. "The magic's a part of the prison. It stops anybody from using magic to comfort themselves, and makes the prisoners see and feel their worst terrors. Hit me again, and you'll spend more than twelve hours in there."

"I'm leaving," I said, coughing once.

"No, you're not going to leave. Eventually, you'll do as I asked you and go to Quel'Thalas. You want to know how I know?" She looked at me. From that close, she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, but she was terrifying as well. "You screamed my name for most of the night. You hated me, and I think you're going to hate me for a good long while, but you still loved me in your hatred."

"How do you know that?" We were now leaving the prison area, and the chill that had come over me was receding quickly.

"Because I was sitting right there, listening to you, to make sure you got the message."

"What message? That you're insane?"

"Mmm, yes, there is that. But I meant the one about you defying me. It's a message I wanted everyone to get, because they think me _soft_ when it comes to you."

She brought me back to my chambers as I thought about that. She had done this to me – put me in a terror-infested prison – to send a message to everyone regarding defiance? So that people would know that she wasn't above putting me through something like that? A small part of me had to admit that it was a brilliant move, if she wanted to scare the hell out of her enemies. But the rest of me… I felt betrayed, cut to the bone.

"I'm still leaving. You've taught me a valuable lesson." I wriggled out from her arms and she nearly dropped me to the floor.

"What's that?"

"That the integral part of you that I loved, the person who loved me with all her heart, the person I gave that ring to," I nodded to her left hand, "she's dead. And she's never coming back. You, I don't know what you are, but you're not my love."

"Of course I'm not your love. What is it that you were thinking when you found me again? That I would love you and we'd pick up right where we left off? Were you really that naive?"

"I guess I was, and that was my fault."

"When did you find out about Deathknell?"

"When did… I dunno, three years ago, give or take a couple of months."

"Right, so you knew what my nature was three years ago, and still you didn't leave. I think part of you knew, but your inability to let go of the past kept you here. And the fact that you reacted the way you did down there, you didn't cry out your mother's name, or your father's. You were screaming for me."

"The Ranger-General of Silvermoon, not the banshee."

"You were screaming for me."

She began to undress me, and I wondered what she thought she was doing before I saw the tub of steaming hot water in the center of the room.

"That doesn't matter," I said finally, stepping into the tub.

"Of course it matters." She picked up a sponge and began to wash my body gently, "You still love me."

"You threatened to raise me."

"You really think I would have done that to you? To you, Faith?"

"You put me in prison! What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

She blinked. "I put you in prison because you struck me. You openly defied me. Anybody else would have been executed for doing what you did."

That was true. It had happened a couple of times since I'd arrived, although I hadn't attended either of the executions.

"I'll give you a few days to get ready to go to Quel'Thalas," she told me.

"I already _told_ you, I'm not going! I wasn't going to go before, because I didn't want to relive that nightmare. Now I don't want to go because I sure as hell don't want to do you any favors. Get off me, I can finish on my own." I moved away from her, rinsed the soap from my body, and stepped out of the tub. My throat hurt and my jaw felt as though it had very nearly been broken.

I wasn't going to Quel'Thalas.

I wasn't.


	15. Chapter 15

It took me more than a few days for me to get over what had happened. I was vehemently opposed to going to Quel'Thalas, and even more opposed to being alone in the same room with Sylvanas.

She didn't feel guilty at all about what she had done to me, and I supposed that I could have forgiven her for imprisoning me had she not made it quite so dramatic.

Felicity was a great help to me in the two weeks that followed my altercation with Sylvanas. She went with me everywhere so that I wasn't alone too long and didn't disappear when Sylvanas walked into a room we happened to be in.

But she did tell me that I was making a mistake.

"The Dark Lady really wants you to go to Quel'Thalas, Faith. You have to. It's not doing her a favor, it's helping your people. We would have already been there had you consented to go when she first asked you to."

I started to say that she had no idea what I was going through, but realized that I couldn't keep saying that to people. "I just don't think I can face everything again."

"Don't you face it every day, though?" she asked me. "When you see us? When you see her?"

"Yes, but I don't relive it every day, you know what I mean?"

She shrugged at me, "We do. We relive what happened to us every single day. We were dead, then all of a sudden, we weren't, either because of the Lich King, or because of Sylvanas. Just this morning, I remembered what it had been like. I'd been one of the few survivors after the first wave hit. I was the only one left alive from my family, along with my uncle. And just like that, the Scourge hit our camp. There were sixty of us living there, and they slaughtered us like animals. I was one of the first ones who was raised. My uncle was still dying when I came back."

I contemplated that horror in silence.

"Don't you want to avenge your people and destroy the Scourge that's still in your home? I thought that's why you were here, to kill the Scourge. That's all Sylvanas is asking you to do."

"I'm not being selfish," I said. I wanted to cry again, as I'd been doing so often lately.

"No, of course you're not being selfish. You're trying to protect yourself, and I understand that. But think of the people who need your help."

I looked at her, her eyes blacker than night, her cracked paper gray skin that hung off of her in places and had been torn away in others. To know that I was friends with such a creature would have been repugnant to me a long time ago. "Sylvanas put you up to this, didn't she?"

She smiled as much as her mouth would allow, "She asked me to talk to you, because she knew that you wouldn't listen to her. But I do believe in what we're supposed to do over there. Don't think about it as doing Sylvanas a favor. Think of it as helping the people who were left behind to fend for themselves after their homeland was destroyed."

I couldn't leave my people alone. If I had the means to help them, I had to. And I knew I had to. I sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"That's good, Faith! I'll go tell the Dark Lady now."

"No, Felicity. _I'll_ tell her. I know she'll gloat, and she'll probably have a word or two for me, but I'll talk to her myself. And you'll come with me."

"Of course, I'd be honored to."

I nodded and went to find Sylvanas, who was in her office. She was reading over what appeared to be a report, and glanced up when I knocked at her door. Her face registered no emotion as she saw me.

"You've made up your mind to go," she said.

"Yes. But know this. I'm not doing it for you."

"I don't care what you're doing it for, as long as you do it." She put her report down, "Who are you taking with you?"

"What did you promise Lor'themar?"

"Just you."

"Then I guess I'll take Felicity and another nineteen people from the First Magi Corps. I can send for more once we're established there."

"Will you come back afterwards?"

"I don't know, Sylvanas. Should I? Is there anything you and I still have to say to each other?" I hadn't told her that I loved her in two weeks, having broken one of the many promises I'd made to myself. I'd heard that she had been a lot more irritable with others since we'd fought. "Are you going to want me to come back?"

"I'm asking you want you want to do."

"You could just issue another order compelling me to do whatever you want, regardless of my feelings. You were good at doing that in life, and I guess that hasn't changed. If you want me back, you know where to find me, assuming I decide to stay in Quel'Thalas. I could stay in Silvermoon, or maybe live in Fairbreeze Village, what do you think?"

She didn't rise to the bait, "Just let me know what you've decided, and I'll base my decisions on that. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

If she was surprised by my words, she didn't show it. "Will you be ready on time?"

"I'm going to Silvermoon, not to the Plaguelands. I can pack minimally, and if I'm not mistaken, you've had a ship ready to go ever since you decided to send me there."

She nodded, "You'd best be off then."

We left the following day. Neither Sylvanas or I attempted to seek each other out to say goodbye. I didn't like being so angry with her. It hurt me, no matter what I told people. Yes, the Sylvanas I'd known and loved had died. But part of her was still inside the Sylvanas who ruled Undercity. She remembered everything she had lived through and everything she had felt. She just didn't really care as much as she had before.

The seas were calm as we set out. Me, I felt a wreck. I was seasick for the first time in a long time and spent most of the voyage in bed. Except that it wasn't seasickness. Prince, who was making the voyage along with several skeletal horses, was acting funny as well, neighing and stamping as we got closer and closer to the Port of Silvermoon.

"You really didn't want to go back," said Felicity to me. Already, we could see the Quel'Thalas coastline, and I felt something stir within me that was both good and dismaying.

"I'm about to relive my worst nightmare," I said to her. "And I don't want to."

"You're not alone, Faith, I promise."

And yet, I was. I had to face my nightmares alone. I had already survived them, so the memory of them shouldn't have been overwhelming. In theory.

The Port of Silvermoon had been rebuilt on Sunstrider Isle. It was large, with two grand ships currently anchored there, and another one patrolling the waters between the mainland and the island of Quel'Danas.

A delegation of elves was waiting for us when we approached. Between them, I saw Lor'themar Theron, and Halduron Brightwing, whom I'd met a couple of times and who was now Ranger-General of Silvermoon.

"Faith Everstone," said Lor'themar, as I stepped off the ship, leading a reluctant Prince by the bridle. "I can't say I was surprised when Lady Sylvanas wrote to me to tell me that you were coming."

I smiled a little, going to him to greet him formally, but he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug that lifted me off the ground.

"You saved my life, you know," he said. "I wouldn't have made it out of there if you hadn't come to me."

I shook my head, "Anybody would have done it."

"But you're the one who took the initiative to go to Quel'Danas to see whether you could rescue anybody," said Halduron, squeezing my shoulder. "Welcome home, Faith."

"Thank you, General," I told him. It felt unbelievably weird to give that title to someone who wasn't Sylvanas. "I'd say that it's good to be back, but I haven't been here since everything fell apart."

He smiled sadly, "I understand. But you'll find that we've rebuilt Silvermoon quite well after what happened to it, for the most part. The western part of it is still in ruins, but the rest is bustling with activity. You'll see."

I gave a nod before introducing the members of the magi corps who were with me.

"Welcome to Eversong Woods," said Lor'themar. "Were… were any of you here before?"

Several of them shifted uncomfortably, "We didn't have any control over what we were doing," said one of them, a male who had been older when he had been raised.

"We know, Jasper," I told him.

"Still. We –."

"You were fodder for the Scourge army," said Halduron. "We don't hold your actions against you. You broke free from the Scourge and, from what I understand, you've been working against it ever since, isn't that right?"

The Forsaken nodded.

"Well then, you are more than welcome here. Come, we have some accommodations for you within the city. We'll have to go through the Dead Scar to get to Silvermoon itself, but it's not bad if we stick to the wall."

"The Dead Scar?" I asked.

Lor'themar looked at me, "Do you remember when the Scourge invaded?"

"With every breath I take," I replied. "What of it?"

"You saw how they left a trail of blackened land wherever they walked?"

"Of course." It had been horrible. The land had died under the Scourge's feet.

"Nothing's grown there since, so we call it the Dead Scar. It's quite fitting, considering the fact that the Scourge walks up and down it, from Silvermoon to Deatholme."

I felt nauseated. "I suppose you clear them out regularly?"

"Yes, but more come every day, which is why we're in desperate need of help."

"And they don't just stick to the Scar," said another ranger, "I once found a group of them near Farstrider Retreat."

"It's worse in the Ghostlands, though. Southern Quel'Thalas isn't what it used to be at all. They're everywhere, from Suncrown Village down to Windrunner Spire."

I ran a hand over my eyes, "One thing at a time, please."

"Let's get you all to Silvermoon first, then we can discuss the situation," said Lor'themar.

"Thank you, that would be great," I replied.

I had only been to Sunstrider Isle once in my life to visit some friends of my parents. I had no idea if they were still alive, but I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, I knew the Scourge had hit everything in Quel'Thalas.

"Did the Sunfeather family survive, do you know?" I wondered.

"Their son Caenor is one of my rangers now," said Halduron. "His father survived as well, but that's all, I'm afraid."

"Nobody got out of this unscathed," I whispered.

"Some families were hit harder than others. You lost how many people?"

"In my family?" I asked. "fourteen people, including my brother-in-law. Fifteen, if you count the fact that my cousin was pregnant when she died."

"And you're the last one left, correct?"

"Yes."

"Everstone Village was completely wiped off the map when the Scourge invaded, and you were the only survivor. I think that the Windrunner family was hit worse than yours was, because they were more numerous. Then there's the fact that Sylvanas was turned into a banshee."

"That was the real tragedy of it, wasn't it?" I asked. "It would have been bad enough for her to die, but for her to be turned was something none of us saw coming, except maybe for her."

We were quiet for a while. I rode on Prince, the Forsaken on their horses, and the others on beautiful hawkstriders. I smiled briefly, a memory tickling the back of my mind, of watching hawkstriders races on a day Sylvanas had come for a surprise visit.

We left Sunstrider Isle, arriving in Dawning Lane. Around us, the city that had formerly been a part of Silvermoon lay in ruins. Here and there, we saw creatures that walked upright and almost looked like Forsaken elves.

"I've heard of the Wretched," I said. "Are they a threat?"

"Not as such, no. We can generally take care of them, although they've been known in great numbers, to suck a mage dry of arcane magic. They're a nuisance more than anything."

It was sad. Elves corrupted by arcane magic so much so that their appearance had changed them into almost unrecognizable creatures.

"Nothing can be done to recover them?"

Halduron shook his head, "We've tried."

We reached Falconwing Square, which had been a small center of activity before the fall of the city. Now, there weren't many people living there, except for some guards who watched over travelers who came from the island, and who kept the Wretched at bay.

One of them came forward, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Pardon me, miss," he said. "But are you Taegan Everstone's sister?"

I snapped my neck so hard to look at him that it was sore the next day, nearly falling off of Prince. "Yes." I glanced at Halduron, "Wait, is my brother alive? How?"

Before Halduron could say anything, the guard quickly waved his hand, "Oh, no, no, miss, I'm sorry, I… I didn't want to give you that impression." His cheeks colored, "It's just… I knew him well. We were good friends."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I nodded, "I'm glad you were."

"I was so sorry to hear about your family."

"Thank you," I said. "I hope you fared better than I did."

"Yes, miss. My whole family survived because we lived on the coast. We were able to get on our boat and leave when things got bad."

"That's very good." My smile, I knew, didn't reach my eyes, "Farewell, soldier. And good luck."

We kept riding. Felicity rode next to me, looking at me with some concern, "Are you all right, Faith?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks. That was just a bit… unexpected."

"You might find a few people who remember your family, Faith. They'll be glad to see you."

I wish I could have said the same. Seeing the trees as we left Falconwing Square reminded me so strongly of the past that I almost couldn't breathe. One memory after another assailed me. Sylvanas and I riding together on Prince, with her behind me. Fishing with my brothers at the small river that had coursed a little outside the village.

Sylvanas and I kissing each other goodbye.

One tear fell from my eye, then another one. I cleared my throat and wiped at my cheek quickly, not wanting anybody to see that.

The trees began to thin, and a faint smell of decay reached my nose. Prince's ears flattened themselves on his head.

He remembered too.

I stroked his neck, but far from calming down, he became more nervous as we got nearer to a desolate area. Suddenly, he reared, and I was nearly unseated.

"Steady, baby… steady!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he reared again, neighing in terror.

The source of his fear became apparent less than a minute later. Several ghouls appeared, snarling and staring at us as though we were dinner. They were followed by two skeletons, clothed in robes that had fallen apart in most places.

I hopped off Prince and immediately began casting my black fire at the fiends, while some of the rangers engaged a couple of ghouls in hand-to-hand combat. Next to me, Felicity and Jasper were fighting as well.

We dispatched the undead quickly, burning the corpses where they were. There wasn't anything different about killing the Scourge here and killing the fiends in Tirisfal Glades except for one thing. I'd grown up in this part of the world. To fight the Scourge here brought back horrors that I would have rather kept buried.

In the back of my mind, I heard Arthas taunting Sylvanas again. I saw gargoyles descending from the sky and killing rangers right in front of us before we'd even managed to cast a spell or fire an arrow to take them down.

I went back to Prince, climbing back on top of him. "Should we hurry in case they attack again?"

"It's never a good idea to linger this close to the Scar. Even animals avoid it," said Halduron. He raised his voice, "Let's go! And stay close to the wall!"

We rode, fast. The Dead Scar flashed before me, a wide expanse of dead earth that crumbled as we galloped across it. I could swear I saw a skull or two staring up at me from the ground. Two dozen rangers stood guard in the middle of the Scar next to the wall. They watched us pass with grim looks on their faces.

"It's the Scar Guard," called Halduron to us. "Rangers who volunteers for Scar duty. They rotate every five hours to make sure that no Scourge infiltrates the city."

He began to slow down, and we followed suit. Prince's panic seemed to have subsided, and he bent his head down, beginning to graze on the soft green grass that was now all around us.

"My cousin's kids are always making bets to see who can get closest to the Dead Scar without running away," said one of the rangers. "They say it's fun, and gives them a good scare."

I nudged Prince to a trot, "You should teach them that the Scourge is nothing to be taken lightly," I told him. "Take them close to that someday, and see what they think when they see ghouls and skeletons marching towards them. With any luck, they'll see a lich."

"Oh, you won't see a Lich in Eversong Woods, Faith," said Lor'themar. "Although there are a few in the Ghostlands we haven't been able to kill."

"A few?" I cried.

"Well, two that we know of, although I'm sure there's another one we haven't found."

I stared at him, "Have you told Sylvanas this?" I asked him.

"I don't think she would have sent you if I had. I didn't mean to deceive her."

"You misunderstand me, Lord Theron. Sylvanas would have come here herself if she'd known that there were Liches still left in Southern Quel'Thalas."

I felt more than a little sick by the time we reached the Shepherd's Gate, the entrance to Silvermoon City. The area there was absolutely beautiful, filled with vibrant blooming flowers and trees that seemed to grow to an impossible height. Looking at them, it seemed impossible that just a couple of miles away lay the Scourge, still shambling about.

"Welcome, everyone, to Silvermoon City," said Lor'themar. "Home of the Blood Elves and the magical center of Quel'Thalas."

We passed through the gates, every single guard first bowing to Lor'themar, then saluting Halduron. I recognized one of them as the guard I'd given the little girl to as we'd fled to the ships. He seemed to recognize me too, because he stared at me as though I were a ghost.

"We've put you all at the Wayfarer's Rest Inn, one of the best inns in the city."

"Are you sure they don't mind having us in the inn?" asked Felicity immediately. "I mean, we are undead."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. We've had to come up with several magics in order to clean some of the mess Arthas and his Scourge left behind. It won't be a problem. Faith, you'll stay with us at Sunfury Spire."

"It's okay, I don't mind staying at the inn. I don't want to be treated any differently than the rest of the corps."

"I understand that, but it's not because you're an elf that I'm treating you differently, it's because you're a friend."

I knew I couldn't refuse, but I still felt uneasy as I watched the Forsaken go into the inn on their own while I went to Sunfury Spire with Lor'themar and the others. But I was tired after the long journey, and while I knew that I wouldn't get any rest because my nightmares would keep me awake, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"I've set aside a room for you next to Halduron's. There's running water, so you'll be able to draw yourself a bath and get changed before dinner."

"Thank you, Lor'themar," I told him. "You have no idea how weird it is to be back here after all this time.

"Yeah. I figured it would be difficult for you. When did you get to Undercity?"

"As soon as I found out that Sylvanas had broken free from the Scourge, I knew I had to go looking for her."

"And you won't leave her." It wasn't a question.

Despite my current differences with Sylvanas, there was no way that I would ever be able to leave her. She felt like an addiction I couldn't shake, someone I had to be with as much as possible. Even when I fought with her, I craved being with her.

"It sounds crazy, I know. But I can't. You know why, Lor'themar. You knew me before all this happened."

"And I knew her. She spoke of you on occasion when we were alone, and I could tell she was holding back. She loved you so much, but I guess you figured that out."

"She died to save me. There's no better proof than that, I guess."

"I'd say that qualifies as the ultimate act of love," said Halduron. "I wish I had someone who loved me like that."

"You're the Ranger-General. How do you not have women falling at your feet?"

"Have you smelled my feet at the end of a day's work? The women fall all right, but not for the reason you think."

I let out a surprised laugh, "Oh, honestly!"

He grinned at me, "Honestly, I've had a few girlfriends here and there, but nobody really serious. It's not the kind of love we're talking about here."

We dismounted from our horses, guards coming to take them from us.

"Don't worry, they'll take good care of Prince," said Lor'themar. "Getting back to love, it's not easy to find the kind you have with Sylvanas."

"Had," I told him. "She's the banshee queen now, it's kind of hard to have a relationship with someone who's undead."

"Are you sure about that?" He pushed a door open, gesturing to the a figure that was seated on a plush velvet couch.

Sylvanas.


	16. Chapter 16

What did I want? I suppose that's the question everyone asks themselves at some point or another. Yet, when I thought about it, I wasn't entirely sure. What did I want for myself? Something I didn't think I would ever be able to get. What did I want for my people? The same thing, but, again, I didn't think I'd be able to get it for them.

What had I wanted before death had taken me? Oh, that was simple. I had been the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, and I had loved every minute of it. But I had lived for the days when I would gallop back to a small village not too far from mine and see _her_. She, who had been waiting for me at her window, long honey-colored hair glinting in the sun and eyes trailed on the road. More often than not, I managed to surprise her. Once, she'd nearly fallen out the window when she had seen me, which had reduced me to fits of laughter.

We had always been formal with each other on my visits, at least at first, in front of her parents. But whenever we were alone, somehow managing not to pounce on each other, lust would flare. I would see it in her movements, and she would hear it in the way I spoke to her. Images would flood my mind. Images of her flat on her back, writhing beneath me as I brought her to climax over and over again. Her calling out my name. Love.

The image changed. It went from her calling my name to her screaming it in agony as Arthas flung my dead body at her. She knelt next to it, brushed a lock of hair from the face I had looked at every day in the mirror. I was dead.

What did I want? I wanted to be with her. Forever. I had wanted her to be my bride. She had been my heart and soul, and when I had died, my last thought had been of her. My Faith. My love. The one I should have married but hadn't, out of some misconception from our parents, who had known nothing.

I had left her. I'd known when I had let her go that Arthas would kill me. Had I known he would raise me? Yes, part of me had arrived at that conclusion. Letting her go had been the best decision I could have made for her. But she hadn't let _me_ go, despite the promise to do so. And in a way, I hadn't let her go either.

Rotvine had asked me why it was that I treated Faith the way I did.

"Because I want her to know that I'm not the same woman she loved for a century."

"Oh, I think she knows that, my Lady. You sent her to prison."

Yes, I had. I felt horrible about having had to do that, which was why I'd stayed with her. The magic of the place had reached me too, and I'd seen Faith's nightmares, reliving my death in vivid detail.

"Not just that. I sent her back home," I had said in a low voice.

I'd cried then, my tears drying instantly on my cheeks. I had loved Faith so much, and Arthas had taken that. He had taken the only one I had cared for. How did I feel about her now?

I had no answer to that question. I still wanted to be with her. I still remembered the way my heart had raced when I'd seen her. Sometimes, when she'd touched my hand, she had stolen my breath away. I remembered hat, and I wanted to feel like that again.

But I was dead. Walking around and talking, sure, but I was a corpse. And I didn't want her to be with a corpse.

"Do you think she'll come back to Undercity?" Rotvine had asked me.

After what I'd done to her? I hoped she would, but she shouldn't. "She should stay in Silvermoon. She deserves to live in the sun, not the catacombs."

"But you want her to stay with you."

I hadn't answered. I had left her to face her demons alone. Forced her to do it, under penalty of exile.

I wanted Faith to be with me, but I wanted her to be free. And I couldn't have it both ways.

"Do you think she should stay here?"

Rotvine had looked at me, "It doesn't matter what I think , my Lady.

"Humor me."

"All right. I'll speak candidly."

"Please do."

"You're a bitch to her."

I'd blinked, not having expected that kind of attack. Fury had welled in me, but I'd held it back.

"She doesn't deserve what you've been throwing at her. You're nice with her one moment, and horrible the next. No wonder she lashed out at you: you made her do it, and to top it all off, you sent her to jail to teach her and other people a lesson. And why? Because you wanted her to play ambassador to the Blood Elves. Didn't she beg you not to make her do it?"

She had. Begged me on her knees not to make her go to Quel'Thalas. But I'd been adamant. I knew she could do it, and I wanted an excuse to send her away to Silvermoon so that she could be away from the death and decay of Undercity for a bit.

"When will they be getting to Silvermoon?"

"If they don't get held up by the weather, they should arrive in about five days, give or take."

And so, one the day they'd been scheduled to arrive, I'd pooled every resources I'd had to get the mages to create a portal for me to Silvermoon, after having sent a letter to Lor'themar to tell him I was on the way.

To say that he'd been surprised to see me was an understatement.

"Sylvanas…" he had whispered. He had looked shocked. Halduron Brightwing, who had worked under me when I'd been general, had grown pale upon seeing what I looked like.

"By the Sunwell, what have they done to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, I don't think I look that bad, do you?" I had said to them. I looked the same as I had when I'd been alive, more or less, except that I was dead. My features hadn't changed, except that I looked angrier and a little more evil.

"You're a corpse…" Lor'themar had run a hand over his mouth.

"And as such, I know the inner workings of the Scourge. But we get ahead of ourselves. Shouldn't my delegation be arriving soon?"

"We were just about to leave to go get them. Would you like to stay and wait for us?"

I had nodded, and had settled down to do just that. They'd been gone for a few hours, and I'd had to time to read a book on the fall of Quel'Thalas. Taking a piece of parchment, I had added what I knew about what had happened to us. If they wanted a full story, they should at least get it right. I had just sat down again when the door opened.

Faith saw me. She froze. Her amber eyes went wide and her mouth opened to form a word. My name. For a second, she looked happy, but the look was extinguished almost immediately, and I realized she was still angry with me for sending her here. I couldn't blame her. I didn't deserve her forgiveness at this time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I figured that maybe I could see the Scourge problem for myself rather than just send you here on your own."

"Oh, you can see it all right. Go out to the Dead Scar and you'll see very clearly."

I frowned, "You were attacked?"

"Faith and your Forsaken had the situation handled even before I could get off my horse. Only two of my rangers were able to move as quickly as they did."

"It's just practice," said Faith. "We fight the Scourge every day in Tirisfal Glades the same way you do here. The only thing is that our fighters are, for the most part, former members of the Scourge, and they know how to work against them."

"Which is why we're happy to have you here." He looked at me, then at Faith, "I had a room ready for Faith, but I'm afraid I don't have one for you made up yet, Sylvanas. Would you mind sharing her room? It's big."

"That would be fine," I said, although I noticed by the flash in Faith's eyes that she wasn't okay with the arrangements. However, she smiled at him and nodded.

We walked to the second floor in the spire, where three rooms were located in a circular pattern. The rooms had been squared off, I knew, with the extra space being allocated for storage, so when we stepped into the bedroom, we were greeted with a bright and open space. Painted a pale apricot orange, the walls had various bits of art on them, including pictures of what Quel'Thalas had looked like before the fall of Silvermoon. I saw Windrunner Spire in one of the paintings, and noticed that Faith's eyes immediately went to it as well.

She didn't talk to me, instead taking a bath and changing as though I was invisible.

"You're acting like a petulant child," I told her finally.

She glared at me, " _What do you want from me_?" She let out a frustrated sigh and zipped up her boots, "You know, if you were gonna come here, you shouldn't have sent me back."

"For the love of the Sunwell, Faith, stop acting like this is only your drama, all right? You are _not_ the only one who suffered when the Scourge attacked."

"I know that!"

My eyes narrowed at her, "Do not raise your voice to me."

Faith turned away from me, her shoulders shaking, "Why are you really here?"

"I told you why."

"No. You told Lor'themar and Halduron. Why are you here? You decided to come here on a whim, because you're in your armor, and you have a small bag for maybe one dress or two, along with your bow, arrows, and a blade. So why did you decide to come?"

"I imagined what it would have been like for me to be in your place, if I'd survived and you'd been raised. Would I want to relive all of that on my own?" I stepped closer to her, "I'm sorry."

"You're… what?"

"I'm sorry I forced you to come here on your own. I should have come with you." I took off my gloves and threw them on the bed, "And I should have never put you in jail." I moved closer, but she put a hand on my chest, stopping me.

She took a deep breath, "You've never apologized to me before." Her eyes touched mine for a moment, "I forgive you. But, Sylvanas, it's going to take me some time to trust you again."

"I know." I brushed the hair off her face. "I'll wait."

That night, I watched her sleep. She began to have a nightmare, and I added a blanket to her bed before climbing in with her and holding her. The moment I kissed her forehead, she quieted down, curling her fingers in the folds of the robes I wore.

"Sylvanas," she murmured.

"What?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you."

I wished my blood were still running through my veins to remember the exact feeling that sentence left me with. My chin trembled. Could I say it to her? They were just three words. Words I had said to her before. "I love you."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I must have looked as shocked as I felt, because she touched my face, "It's okay. It doesn't have to count if you don't want it to," she whispered.

I wasn't supposed to feel like this. I was dead, and she was alive. But that was how it was. "Go back to sleep. I'm not leaving you."

"Do I have to leave you?"

I shook my head, "Not tonight anyway. We'll see how my mood changes tomorrow."

Faith chuckled, "Right." Pressing herself closer to me, she closed her eyes again.

She didn't believe me. That knowledge hurt me. I didn't want to think that she didn't believe the words I'd said to her. "Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you told me the other day?"

"Which bit?"

I closed my eyes briefly, "When you said that you wished I'd really died."

"Yes. I'd rather know that you're dead and at peace than a banshee." She shivered and I wrapped a blanket closer around her. "I loved you so much, and he not only killed you, but turned you into a…" she began to cry.

"Shh." I kissed her forehead gently. I didn't want her to cry. I knew where we were going to the next day, and she was going to need her tears then. "Please, Faith."

Throwing the blankets off herself, Faith climbed onto me, wrapping her arms and legs around my body, tucking her head under my chin.

"You're going to freeze," I warned her, even as my body accommodated her new position.

"I don't care."

Faith didn't move from that spot until the next day. I wrapped the blankets around her as best I could and waited as she slept like that for the rest of the night. She'd done this once before, just after I'd recovered from the poisoned arrow the Amani trolls had shot at me. Faith had been so horribly terrified of losing me that I hadn't been able to dislodge her, nor had I wanted to. I'd been wrapped around her too, and my parents had found us like that the next day, which had been both amusing and sad.

I saw the sun rising and woke Faith up so that she could watch it with me. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She moved to be able to look at me, and nodded slowly. She was shivering from head to toe, and I could tell that her skin had chilled from her prolonged physical contact with me, but she didn't seem inclined to move.

"We're going to Fairbreeze Village today, aren't we?" she asked. "That's why you're here now."

"You're stronger than you think," I told her. "I wanted you to realize that you can do this on your own. You don't need me to survive."

"But I do. I'm useless without you."

I absorbed that, running my fingers through her hair, "No, you're not. You hate being away from me, but you're far from being useless. You managed without me for a year."

"Yeah, and you should have seen me trying to cope."

"We loved each other for a long time," I said. She nodded, "And we didn't spend every waking hour together."

"We should have."

That brought a smile to my face, "We should have, yes. But we didn't. We spent more time apart than we did together. And you did just fine."

"I would have died with my family had you not arrived when you did."

I held on to her, not wanting to think about what would have happened had we gotten there even a minute later. "All right, that's once. But you weren't useless. You're alive, and you're fighting for it. You're still fighting for us."

"I miss you," she whispered.

What could I say to that? I missed everything about the time we had spent together. There had been hope then. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it," she said.

"You can." I wiped the tears off her face, "You can. I'm telling you, you're strong. You made it through this, and you're going to keep making it."

"With you by my side?" she asked me hopefully.

"Maybe." I pinched her side and she yelped, "Now, come on. Get up before you catch your death of a cold laying on me like that."

"But I want to stay like this." She giggled for a split second, remembering, as I did, the nearly identical conversation we'd had years ago, when she hadn't wanted to leave the bed we'd been sharing.

"Your lips are turning blue with cold, get up. I'll draw you a bath."

Faith extricated herself from me, wincing at her stiff muscles, "Next time we do this, remind me to wear something warm."

Next time? I shook my head, rolling my eyes, as I drew a hot bath for her, "Get in."

"Are you going to watch me?" Now she sounded curious.

"Probably."

I did. I watched her as she relaxed in the tub for a while and warmed up. For the first time, I noticed how horribly skinny she'd become.

"When's the last time you had a decent meal?"

"Last night. You were there."

"You ate a chicken leg and half a portion of vegetables. You're not eating enough."

"I'm fine, I swear."

I knelt next to the tub and reached out a finger to touch each of the ribs I saw on her, "You're not fine, Faith, you're malnourished."

"I eat, okay?" Her tone was getting defensive.

"I won't let this go." I helped her out of the tub and stood her in front of the mirror, "The fact that I physically look healthier than you is something I hadn't noticed before."

"Sylvanas –."

I held up a hand, "I know, you're fine. Now you can prove it to me by eating more." I kissed her cheek and picked out something for her to wear, "I loved it when you wore blue," I murmured, holding up the clothes she'd brought – all of them black.

"I like black," she said. "It goes with everything, and I don't have to waste my time trying to figure out what to wear in the mornings."

Knowing what we were doing, I handed her black suede leggings and the suede tunic that went with it. Both were practically molded to her body, but she could move in them, which was what she wanted.

To complete her outfit, she laced up some knee-high turnover boots that were also made of deerskin and that made her legs go on forever.

"I'm very happy that you never wore that particular outfit while I was alive," I whispered to her, getting dressed as well.

"Why is that?"

"Because it would have killed me."

She smiled at me and came over to help me fasten my leather jerkin. "No. You would have resisted like you always did." Her smile faded and she looked down suddenly, but I tipped her chin up until her eyes met mine.

"Hey. I wasn't the only one who resisted. I know what went through your mind every time you saw me."

"Because you thought the same thing," she told me. She leaned over and pressed her forehead to mine, closing her eyes.

"I did. And you're still thinking it."

"I'd have my way with you now if you'd let me."

I have no idea what possessed me to say the next thing that came out of my mouth, "What's stopping you?"

Her eyes popped open, and she stared at me in such amazement that I actually laughed.

"I… you'd let me?"

"I've already let you. Or rather, you let me."

"You told me that was a dream!" she exclaimed.

"For one thing, I didn't tell you anything, you thought that all by yourself."

"Sylvanas!"

I looked at her innocently.

"You couldn't pull that look when you were alive. You're worse at it now," she told me, pouting and turning my head so that I could see myself in the mirror. She was right. I only managed to look devious.

"I'll work on that," I said. I saw her face grow serious again and pulled her into my arms, "It'll be okay. Ride with me today, give Prince a rest from the Scourge."

She nodded, "Okay."

A few minutes later, we arrived in the common quarters of Sunfury Spire and I watched Faith attempting to eat something, but she just pushed it around.

"Do I have to feed you?" I whispered in her ear.

"You wouldn't," she told me.

"Eat." I squeezed her shoulder a little harder than intended to make sure she did as I told her, and was rewarded when she ate an entire bread roll. I guess I couldn't ask for more than that.

Observing us, Lor'themar cleared his throat, "Would you like something else, Faith?"

She shook her head, "No thanks. I don't eat as much anymore."

He looked at me for a second, "Is that what she died for? So that you could starve yourself?"

Faith gasped and I put my other hand on her shoulder, rubbing them, "Breathe and let it go." From behind her, I glared at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's true. She didn't sacrifice her life so that you could give up on everything."

"I am standing right here," I said, feeling my temper rising.

Faith put a hand over mine, squeezing it. She took a deep and shaky breath, "I'm fine, Lor'themar."

"Really? Because that's not what it looks like." He stood up, "We need you, Faith, all of us, and we need you at your best. I know how devastated you were when Arthas killed her, I saw it. I saw it hit you so hard that I didn't think you'd ever recover."

I held up a hand, "Enough. I've already had this talk with her."

"I need to make sure she's going to be okay in Fairbreeze Village. The Scourge attacks it periodically."

"She'll be fine," I told him, although I wasn't even going to be able to guarantee my own state of mind there.

"Good. I'm not insensitive to the fact that it'll be a difficult day for you both. But you need to know what we're facing."

I nodded once, "Then lead the way, Regent Lord."


	17. Chapter 17

Riding across the city proved to be a challenge in terms of how the citizens of Silvermoon reacted to seeing me. Some of them cried out in horror while others just stared in shock.

When we finally arrived at the inn, the First Magi Corps were waiting for us. They absolutely had not expected to see me there, and scrambled to stand at attention when I pulled up with Faith riding double with me.

"My Lady!" cried Felicity. "You're here!" She stared at Faith with what would have been huge wide eyes had she still been living.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Where else did you expect me to be, Felicity?"

She bowed to me, "I meant no disrespect, Your Majesty."

"Mount up, everyone," said Faith in a carrying voice. "We ride."

"Are you giving commands now?" I asked her, poking her.

"Weren't you going to say the same thing?"

I started to protest, but they had already obeyed her, each of them having climbed upon one of the skeletal horses that they'd brought. "I guess you _are_ giving commands."

"Well, I was in charge of this mission until you showed up," she told me, turning to look at me.

"It's good that they listen to you."

I heard Lor'themar snickering, "If you two are done, maybe we can go? You know the way to the village, I presume?"

"It's been a while, but I think I remember the way." I rolled my eyes and kicked Venom into a canter.

Eversong Woods looked just the way I remembered them. Beautiful and magical, they had once filled me with peace and joy, but now, all I felt was sadness. Sadness that my place was no longer here.

Faith, whose body was warm and firm against mine, put a hand over mine on the reins. Both of us were wearing gloves, so I didn't really feel her touch, but knowing it was there gave me a little comfort. She turned her head briefly to look at me, and in her eyes, I saw my emotions, every single one of them. I pressed my body against hers and she did the same.

We approached the Dead Scar, that blighted hell the Scourge had left behind in its wake. The rangers on the scar were fighting several fiends, but I saw a necromancer too close to the fight. How he had gotten so close to Silvermoon, I didn't know, but it was obvious he was there to replenish the ranks. One of the rangers fell, and even at a distance, I saw that the wound she had sustained would be fatal.

"Faith."

"I see it." She was already casting. "Protect the fallen body!" she cried behind her.

The mages responded, and as I fired an arrow at the undead, I saw an arcane spell snatch the body away from where the necromancer was beginning to cast its spell, even before the girl had fully died. Faith leapt off of Venom and sent three huge balls of black and white fire into the fray.

The balls exploded, fire hitting each undead and sparing every living creature that was fighting. The fire burned hot enough for the rangers to shield their eyes and step back. But the necromancer was too strong to be killed by the fire. He focused on Faith as she pulled out her sword, a beautiful elven blade that glowed with potent fire magic, and ran towards him.

I sprinted, noticing that I wasn't alone. Halduron was with me, as was Lor'themar. We reached Faith less than ten seconds after she struck at the undead thing that appeared to be laughing. I unsheathed my own sword and guided Venom so that it was level with the necromancer. My blade cut the skull from the rest of its body. Faith hacked its sternum in two, while Halduron and Lor'themar each cut off an arm and a leg.

Still, the thing kept moving, the magics that kept it alive not so easily conquered.

"Move back!" cried Faith in such a commanding tone that I obeyed instantly.

She began to murmur spells in old Thalassian, her fingers beginning to swirl with black flames. I heard their sizzle as they began to burn Faith's skin, but she was oblivious to it. She released the fire and it split into five tongues of flames engulfing the necromancer's remains. She kept chanting, sweat beginning to pour down her face as runes appeared beneath the fire, glowing a bright blue.

Finally, she stopped and the fire died down, leaving nothing but ash behind. She collapsed and I caught her before her body hit the tainted earth of the scar.

"Faith?" her body was burning up. "Say something."

"You're beautiful."

"Something else."

"I love you."

"Now you're just being silly." I helped her stand, and she leaned heavily on me. "She's fine," I told the others, who were watching us with odd looks on their faces.

"Are you sure you're okay to keep going?" asked Lor'themar.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I've been through worse than that." She turned to me, "You feel cool."

"That's because you nearly killed yourself countering the necromantic magic," I told her.

"That was amazing, by the way. I thought only paladins could do that," said Halduron.

"They counter necromancy with the Light. I countered it with white magic, so to speak." She swayed and I picked her up, "I can walk!"

"You can barely stand, you silly creature," I hissed, lifting her onto Venom, who obligingly stood stock still.

"How's the ranger?" asked Faith, looking around.

Felicity came over to us, shaking her head. "She's gone," she said, her raspy voice sounding sad.

"Thank you for making sure he didn't raise her," Lor'themar told her.

"Least we could do."

"You should always have a fire mage around to burn the bodies when they fall in battle against the Scourge," said Faith. "They can't raise ashes."

"What about the funeral, though?"

"Better to have a memorial service for a true death than to have one for someone who was raised by the Scourge. Remember that. If you have necromancers around, it's because the Scourge wants to get more members, and that's the only way they can do that."

I climbed onto Venom behind Faith, securing her against me. The others did the same while Halduron spoke quietly to the rangers.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, my mouth close to her ear.

She nodded, "Of course." She raised a hand to my lips and gently peeled off a piece of skin that hung there. I could tell she was about to kiss me and hurried to prevent it.

"Where did you learn how to counteract necromantic magic anyway?"

"Dalaran. But I'd never tried it before."

"Good job," I whispered to her, squeezing her hand. Now that it was over, I felt a disquieting fear coming over me. I wanted to protect her from everything that could potentially hurt her. I wanted to yell at her for being so reckless against the undead. For having left my side. I tightened my grip on her.

We were ready to go again, Halduron having arranged for someone to escort the fallen ranger back to Silvermoon. We went on our way, crossing the rest of the hideous scar that devastated the land.

"Sylvanas, are you also seeing skulls in there?" Faith asked me.

"Yes. Look away."

"Nine hundred thousand people dead because of the Scourge," she whispered.

"Look at the trees, Faith," I said to her as the land became healthy again. "I was around here once when I realized how much I missed you."

She sniffled once. "Is that true?"

I'd missed Faith a lot when I'd been alive, "Yeah, I was definitely around Eversong Woods somewhere."

I heard her sigh. Her hand touched my leg. She whispered something so softly that I chose to act as though I hadn't heard it, although I had. If I'd been alive, I would have pulled Venom off the road and she and I would have made love under the trees, frightening the songbirds with our gasps and cries. But the only thing I could do was feel her against me as we rode for Fairbreeze Village at a much faster pace than usual.

I felt Faith tensing more and more as we got closer to our destination. She started to shake.

"Sylvanas…" she whispered at some point. The village was visible.

I felt like I'd hit a brick wall. I could see it. The area where I'd let Faith go. The spot where Arthas had skewered me with Frostmourne. The small tower where he had dragged me for the last hours of my life. Cold. For the first time since I'd died, I felt cold.

Faith let out a sob.

I stopped Venom and climbed off him, catching Faith as she fell. Letting her go only when I noticed that she was steady on her feet, I began to walk around, feeling strangely lightheaded.

The kiss I had given Faith popped into my mind so suddenly that I stopped in my tracks. She had been so scared, so desperate to keep me with her. What would have happened if I'd gone with her? I had no doubt that Arthas would have followed us and killed us anyway.

 _It was best for you to let her go_.

Yes, except that the way I felt betrayed that thought. I wished I were alive.

 _But do you wish that Faith had died?_

Of course not. I would have never even entertained the idea of letting her die instead of me.

I looked up and saw something that almost made my jaw drop.

It was a memorial. A huge statue of me, done in what appeared to be black marble, depicted me looking at the sky, with my hair flowing behind me and my bow at my side. The expression on the marble face was fierce, yet kind. Inscribed on a silver plaque of the memorial were the following words:

" _In loving memory of our beloved general and her rangers that lost their lives for Quel'Thalas. It is here that Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner fell while fighting the Scourge. May her brave and noble sacrifice never be forgotten._ "

I'd never thought that they would erect a memorial in my memory. At the foot of the statue, I saw that someone had deposited a pretty bunch of wildflowers.

"This is weird," I said.

"Seeing your own memorial…" Faith was next to me, looking pale. There were huge circles under her eyes, which momentarily distracted me. I put a hand on her face and she looked at me, her eyes wet with unshed tears. We didn't say anything else, just looking at each other in silence. I could feel her shaking.

A while later, I let her go, my eyes on the tower. I had never told anybody what had happened in there, although I guessed that Faith had figured some of it out the moment she'd seen my body in Silvermoon.

I began to walk slowly, the memory fresh in my mind.

I had been dying. Frostmourne had pierced my armor just above my stomach and below my breast. I'd been bleeding and waiting for death when he had grabbed me by the hair and had dragged me to the tower, some of his minions following.

"Tie her up," he had snarled to them once he'd reached the tower. "So that we can teach her to mess with Arthas Menethil."

One of his minions, a freshly raised male elf, had hammered chains into the wall that had spanned the breadth of the tower. He had then tied the chains around my wrists, suspending me in the middle of the tower with my feet barely touching the ground.

My blood had been flowing freely, dark and slimy. I remembered hoping that I would die soon, but Arthas had decided that another type of punishment was in order.

He had ripped the chain mail off my back, leaving it hanging from me. I hadn't been able to see what was happening behind me, but a second later, I had screamed as sizzling pain had ripped down my back, the echo of a whip pounding in my ears.

The whip had come down again and again, and I'd felt blood trickling down my back. Although I'd promised myself not to give him the satisfaction of hearing me screaming, I couldn't help it.

Then, something else had happened. I'd felt his sword on my mail leggings, ripping the small chain links one by one. I'd felt him against my back, and I'd struggled with the waning strength that had remained in my body.

But had been futile. He had been savage, and my screams had been lost amongst the screams of the dying villagers around me.

I sank to my knees as I entered the tower, crawling to one the wall closest to the entrance and huddling there. The chains were still dangling, and I saw faint splashes of my blood on walls that had been white once upon a time.

"Sylvanas?"

Faith's voice caused me to turn my head, but I couldn't really speak. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to feel the anger an hatred inside of me. I only wanted to die.

She walked in. Not a word did she say as her eyes swept across the tower. She walked to one of the chains and picked it up. The sound made me wince as she dropped it. Her hand reached up and touched a splatter of blood. My blood.

It was more concentrated on the floor, even though someone had tried to clean it up. But it had already set.

"This is yours, isn't it?" she asked me. Her voice sounded strange to my ears. Hollow.

I could only nod.

Her eyes touched mine, and she came to me, sinking into my arms.

I held her. She held me. We both cried.

"You were so brave, my love," she whispered. She kissed my forehead, "I love you, Sylvanas. I love you so much."

I nodded again, because I still couldn't utter a word. She pulled me even closer to her so that I could bury my head in her shoulder and stay there. I didn't want to move.

Over and over again, she softly whispered that she loved me, that she was there with me.

"Don't leave me," I said quietly. I'd never be able to take it if she left me. I knew that now. I needed her.

"Oh, my love, that won't ever happen, I promise." She kissed me as tears fell from her eyes. Her tongue parted my lips and I kissed her back, holding on to her the way I'd done before we had separated.

She pulled away and I whimpered – to this day, I can't believe that I _whimpered_ – and clung to her.

"Hold on to me, my love," she said. Her voice broke, "Hold on."

I don't know how long we stayed like that, holding each other as tightly as we could. My hood had fallen off, and Faith stroked my brittle hair gently, kissing me on occasion. I almost felt safe in the circle of her arms.

When Lor'themar found us, he didn't say a word. He just looked at us, a sad expression on his face before he left us alone again.

Finally, the two of us calmed down. Faith moved away without breaking the contact between our bodies, and slowly wiped at the corner of my eyes, where my crying has split open the skin.

"Thank you," I told her. I felt raw, exposed, but I knew Faith wouldn't betray that.

"I love you, Sylvanas."

"I know." I kissed her, murmuring my love to her in return.

We slowly got to our feet. Night was falling, which meant that we would have to sleep here. I wasn't sure I'd be able to do that.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Faith asked me. "In bed? I don't want to sleep alone."

I gave a nod.

Together, we left the darkened tower where I'd taken my last breath. I had been utterly alone, with nobody who loved me by my side.

"You were the last person to go through my mind when I died," I told her. "I was thinking that I didn't want to leave you. But I couldn't hold on any longer."

Faith stopped walking to take my hand. Slowly, she took off my leather glove, exposing the silver ring that still circled my wedding finger. "I was with you," she whispered. "You were in my heart the whole time." She pressed her lips to mine, but briefly, conscious of people watching us. "I will always be with you, no matter what, Sylvanas. Always."


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke in her arms. She had come to bed with me, vaguely protesting when I'd gotten into bed naked and pulled her beside me, telling me that I would get cold. But I hadn't cared. We had needed each other and that had been final. Sylvanas had held me tightly throughout the night. I'd woken up three times on the verge of a scream, but she'd kissed me and soothed me back to sleep each time.

I loved her. I loved her still, so much that it left an ache deep within me.

"Good morning," she told me.

I snuggled against her, "Hi."

"You're frozen again."

I did feel cold, but I cared less about that than about being as close to Sylvanas as I could be. "That's okay. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

I felt her giving one of her habitual sighs, even though she didn't need to breathe. She rubbed my side slowly, "You know that when we get back to Undercity –."

"I know." She had to appear strong in front of her leaders. Her needing me like this was a one-time thing, because of where we were, because of the memories haunting us. "I can still love you, right?"

Her hand moved to brush a lock of hair away from my forehead, "Yes, you can still love me. But don't be hurt if I revert back to my usual self when we get home. Right here, I'm a victim of the Scourge, and so are you. When we get back, I'll need to be the queen again." She pulled me closer to her and kissed me, "Actually, I'm thinking I'll have to be that again starting today."

Starting today. I nodded, "Whatever you think is best." This would mean that she would emotionally distance herself from me again, now that she'd taken what she needed. I didn't think I'd ever be ready for the distance that would grow between the two of us.

I began to get out of bed, and Sylvanas came with me, her body displaying the muscles she'd had in life. Suddenly, I felt weak with longing for her, and I guess it showed on my face, because she looked at me shrewdly. "You want to make love to me, don't you?" she asked in a low voice that sent blissful chills up and down my spine.

"You know the answer to that question without my actually needing to say anything."

"I do. But as there's someone waiting outside, I doubt we have the time to indulge."

"We could try," I said, looking at her hopefully.

Her smile was brief, "You're shaking. I'm pretty sure you'll scream if I touch you where you want me to touch you."

"I can be quiet."

"Oh, can you?"

She walked to me quickly and fastened her lips to mine in a dizzying kiss that tasted of chilled death and what I'd come to identify as Sylvanas. She pressed her knee against my groin, rubbing gently, and I gave an unexpected moan of pleasure that was more certainly heard outside the room.

Sylvanas chuckled, "What did I tell you?"

"I don't care who hears me, Sylvanas." I kissed her again, aggressively this time, wrapping a leg around her waist. Her hand came down to clutch at me as her kiss met mine. Picking me up, she carried me back to the bed, and then, right then, I found out, finally, what it was like to really make love to the woman I loved. She was dead, but her movements were alive. She explored parts of me that I'd kept for her, pressing her hand against my mouth to keep me from screaming out her name. I twisted the sheets in my hands as I hit a plateau of pleasure that made me see the stars in a whole new way.

She pulled away from me, looking more than a little proud of herself.

"What was that about you staying quiet?" she asked me.

I sat up and kissed her again, "Do you need me to…"

"Mmm. Maybe when you get home."

"When _I_ get home? You're leaving me?"

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere yet, but I will."

"No…"

"It's all right, Faith. You'll be okay."

"Sylvanas… I can't do it alone." I just couldn't. "You needed me yesterday, I'm going to need you now."

"I know you are. And I'll stay with you as much as I can. But I do need to get back to Undercity, if only to get more troops to send here." She stroked my cheek, wiping away the tears that were already falling.

I pressed myself against her, unwilling to let her go. She let me stay there a while, perhaps understanding that I genuinely felt that I couldn't be without her. If we were going to Southern Quel'Thalas, if we were going home, I couldn't be alone.

After some time, Sylvanas took a sponge and washed my body gently before we helped each other get dressed. We both could have done these things on our own, obviously, but there was something sweet about helping each other. We'd done that all the time, when she'd been alive. Barred from doing much of anything else, we'd always taken our time getting dressed together, lacing each other's boots slowly enough for it to become erotic in its own way.

"Come on," she said to me. "The hardest bit is over."

"What do you mean?"

"We survived coming back here without completely falling apart." She stroked my cheek, "I didn't think you'd be able to make it. And I sure as hell didn't expect to be affected the way I was yesterday."

"I will never allow them to hurt you again," I said. "Need I give my life for it, I will."

"Shh, Faith." She pulled a bit of skin from her lip absently, "You don't need to worry about that."

"Of course I do. People who love each other worry about each other."

"Yes, but you don't need to make yourself sick with it." She kissed my forehead, "Let's go."

The sun had risen while we'd gotten dressed, and most of the rangers were sitting down to breakfast. Halduron looked at us once, then back down at his plate. I could swear I saw him blushing.

I took a seat, and Sylvanas handed me a plate with buttered toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want a debate, so I took the plate from her and began to eat. I hadn't eaten the previous evening, and with the exercise I'd gotten with Sylvanas earlier, I did feel distinctly faint. She watched me as I ate, ready to say something if I showed any inclination of stopping before she was satisfied.

I managed to eat most of what was on my plate. It was the most food I'd eaten in a long while. I'd lied to her before, when I'd told her that I was all right. I hadn't been eating normally. The bit of food I'd been able to ingest since she and I had come to blows had been minimal, and my body had rejected it almost every time.

"How far are we intending to go today?" asked Sylvanas to Halduron.

"Tranquillen, at least. We'll get to Windrunner Spire by tomorrow, unless we get badly held up by the Scourge."

"Is that likely?" I asked.

"They're very active in the Ghostlands."

I shook my head, "How many do they kill a day?"

"Too many. They have necromancers and liches, as I said before. They've raised a lot of them as shades in Goldenmist Village. Oh, and we heard there are banshees at Windrunner Spire."

I felt Sylvanas freeze behind me. "Banshees?" she asked.

"Fallen rangers," I said, running a hand over my eyes. I wanted to hold Sylvanas' hand, but knew she wouldn't let me now. "Has anything been heard of the rest of the Windrunners?"

"I'm afraid not, Faith. I'm afraid that Vereesa is the only one who survived the Scourge."

I risked a glance at Sylvanas, but the expression on her face was unreadable. Suddenly, she left the room, going outside.

"Excuse me," I told Halduron, getting up and following her. She was inside the tower again. From the sounds I heard, she was pummeling one of the walls inside. "Sylvanas."

"Get out Faith. I don't want you to see me like this."

"No." I put my arms around her and she screamed, fighting my embrace tooth and nail. I stood my ground, accepting a blow or two to the abdomen until she calmed down. "I'm here, Sylvanas. Please don't shut me out when you're grieving for your family."

She sagged against me and I rubbed my cheek against hers, not caring about the dead skin that was remaining stuck to mine after such a struggle. Her hand came up to rub the back of my neck.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'll bruise, but that's okay. Look at your hands."

She did, and saw, like me, that the skin of her knuckles had been ripped away by her fight with the wall, exposing white bone beneath. "I'll live."

"Let me take care of that, come here." I led her out of the tower and had her sit down on the grass with me in front of her. Taking both her hands in my lap, I murmured a few spells, shooting tiny darts of white light at her wounds so that the skin of her knuckles fused itself back together. "There you go." I kissed her fingers.

She looked at me, her eyes wide, "Thank you, my Faith."

Her Faith. My heart began to pound, and my hands shook. I was hers.

Someone cleared his throat, and looking up, I saw Lor'themar standing next to us, looking at us with concern.

"Is everything okay? I heard you screaming."

All of Eversong Woods had heard her screaming, but I didn't mention that.

"I'm fine," she said icily, taking her hand away from mine.

"We're ready to go then."

We both nodded and got up to get our bags, which we then fastened to Venom's saddle. Sylvanas climbed onto him with her bow on her shoulder and made space for me so that I could get into the saddle in front of her. The moment I was seated, she wrapped an arm around me and held me close while holding the reins in her other hand.

We were on our way, riding hard for several hours. Crossing the Dead Scar again proved to be a challenge because of the numerous undead there, but we took care of them easily enough. Sylvanas kept her arm around me the whole time, keeping me steady throughout the ride into what had been my home.

I remembered a wood that had been lush with vibrant green life, the colors bright and fresh. The woods we entered were still green, but they weren't fresh anymore. Despite the eleven magic that still permeated the area, everything felt sick, evil. I let out a low moan of dismay when I saw the change. Sylvanas held me tighter, kissing my cheek discreetly.

"It even smells different," I said quietly.

Feral lynxes and bats that looked rabid roamed the area. In the distance, where I knew Suncrown Village to be, I saw cobwebs in the trees.

"The trolls were affected by the Scourge too," said Lor'themar.

"They were raised?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"Undead Amani trolls," said Sylvanas. "Fantastic."

We crested a hill, immediately seeing that Tranquillen was under attack by two dozen undead creatures. A guard lay on the road, his neck clearly broken. Yet, he was stirring.

"Not another necromancer," I hissed. I didn't think I could handle another one.

But there was no choice. Sylvanas kicked Venom and he reared before charging. I sent out my black fire in every possible direction, catching the rising guard in the chest. His rattling cry was cut off as he turned to ash before me. I leapt off the skeletal horse and began to fight. Felicity and Halduron already by my side. The undead didn't care. To them, we were just more things to fight, and they took as much pleasure in fighting us as they could.

Suddenly, I felt a sizzling pain on my arm as a Nerubian bit me. I shrieked and stumbled to the ground. Before I knew it, something had leapt on me, and I heard Sylvanas scream my name. I called out the first spell that came to my mind, an arcane spell that shot bright white magic into the nerubian's eyes. It froze. A moment later, I saw a blade slicing through its neck. Sylvanas looked almost panicked when she reached me and pulled me to my feet.

"Tell me you're fine!" she cried.

"Don't worry, love. I'm all right."

It was another thirty minutes before we'd taken care of all of the undead and found the necromancer, who was a nerubian of enormous proportions. It took me and three other mages to bring him down, because by then, the poison from my bite had begun to leech my magic away little by little.

"You keep getting poisoned," Sylvanas told me, taking off my tunic slowly afterwards.

"What, you expected me to fight the Scourge and come out of it completely unscathed?" I hissed as a priest applied a bandage that had been soaked in healing potion to my wound.

"Is that so much to ask?"

"Ah, my Lady, if you don't want me hurt, I suggest you keep me in a glass case in your chambers."

"Do not tempt me." She checked me for other injuries, then looked at the priest, "Will she be all right?"

"This is her second poisoning in less than three months. You need to be careful or you might end up dead."

"Dead?" Sylvanas' shriek made me wince. "What do you mean dead?"

"Sylvanas, you're hurting us when you use your Banshee's Wail like that," I said, putting a hand on her knee.

"I mean that she could develop an intolerance to the poison, which would be very bad for her. You need to keep her out of battle."

"That's not going to happen," I said. "I'm here to fight the Scourge."

"Look, I'm just telling you what I know. You're drained, and you're too thin to be performing the kind of magic you have been. You need to take better care of yourself before you can even think about helping others against the Scourge."

"You see, this is what we were telling you," said Lor'themar, coming into the room where I was being healed. He didn't seem to care about the fact that I was naked from the chest down. "We told you that we needed you at your best, not at your weakest."

"I'm not weak!" I cried, standing up. I felt dizzy, but I didn't care. "Look, I'm perfectly fine. It's not like I try to get poisoned, you know, it just happens that way."

"Sit down," said Sylvanas, taking my hand.

I wrenched it away, "No!" I took my tunic and put it on again, "I'm _fine_. I don't need to be babied, so stop treating me like I don't know what I'm doing!"

Sylvanas looked at me with hurt in her eyes, so I sat down again, as close to her as I could without actually sitting on her lap. "We're not treating you like a child," she said to me after a while. Her voice was a trifle cooler than it had been towards me lately. "But we don't want you to die."

" _You_ sent me here," I reminded her. "So let me do my job."

"If your job's going to get you killed, I _will_ get in your way, I promise you that."

"So, what, you want me to go back to Undercity?"

"Actually," the priest looked highly uncomfortable, especially when I turned my head to glare at her. "I don't think that her going back there would be good right now. She should stay in Quel'Thalas for a while and get away from all of this. You know, undeath, the Scourge."

"You are sadly mistaken if you think for one second that I'm going to be away from home for –."

"How long?" Sylvanas asked her.

"Are you hearing me? I _won't_!"

"Five weeks, at least."

"No!"

"Done." Sylvanas didn't sound pleased at all, but I recognized the determination on her face.

"Done? What do you mean, done?"

"Would you excuse us?" said Sylvanas to the priest and Lor'themar. They both nodded and left us alone, and she turned to me.

"I am not staying away from you for five weeks, Sylvanas!"

"Now, you're going to shut up and listen to me."

"Syl –."

"Not a word." She put a hand over my mouth. "Are you listening to what they're telling you? You could die."

I opened my mouth, but she clamped it shut again.

"I know you could die every day when you go out to fight the Scourge. So could I, so could we all. But I don't want to willingly risk your life."

I disengaged myself from her, "That's funny, sweetheart. Because I know that you'd risk your Forsaken's lives without a thought."

"I told you to be quiet," she said. She looked at me, her red eyes almost translucent because their glow had dimmed in her worry, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I hate to break it to you, love, but nothing can happen to me that'll be any worse than my losing the woman I love."

"You didn't lose me."

"You died and I wasn't there. You _died_ , and I want those responsible to suffer for it. Don't take that away from me."

She pulled me on to her lap, "Faith… honey. I would not make it if _anything_ happened to you. I'm a stubborn bitch and I don't like to admit that kind of thing but… why do you think I let you go in Fairbreeze? I couldn't bear the thought of you… I don't want you to die, Faith."

"So for me not to die, you're going to leave me here for five weeks?"

"I would rather know that you're in Quel'Thalas and healthy than have you in Undercity with me and sick." She looked like she was on the verge of tears, "I should have been taking care of you, but I haven't."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But instead of looking after you, I…" she stood up and left my presence quickly, but I went after her, catching her hand.

"I told you I forgave you for that," I told her.

"Do you? Really? Do you forgive me for dying and leaving you alone?"

" _Anar'alah Belore_ , Sylvanas, I've forgiven you for having ever been a part of the Scourge!"

"You shouldn't forgive me for that."

"I forgive you. Arthas, on the other hand, I will see dead, I promise."

She turned away from me.

"Sylvanas, don't go… please don't leave me."

"I was Ranger-General of Silvermoon," she said. "I protected these lands until I drew my last breath. But I failed to protect the one person who meant the most to me in the world."

"You _died_ to save me, Sylvanas!"

"And what's my excuse now?"

I jumped on her, "You are not even going to _consider_ putting yourself in harm's way to save me! I was an innocent girl when the Scourge invaded, but I'm not innocent anymore, my love. And I'm certainly not helpless. You saved my life so many times, the least I can do now is honor your sacrifice by killing the fiends who did this to our lands." I gestured around.

"You… you have to get better first."

I gave a sigh, wanting to cry, "Okay fine. I'll stay in Quel'Thalas… I w-won't come back to Undercity for now. You could send troops to Silvermoon and I'll train them from there, is that okay? Before we send them out here?"

She nodded, touching my face, "Yes."

"Should we still go home in the meantime?"

"Will you be able to go home without fighting the Scourge? Because I know you won't manage it. And I don't want you exposed to that before you're ready for it."

"If you want to me to spearhead the campaign against the Scourge here, I'm going to have to see what's going on. You can't shield me from it."

The expression on Sylvanas' face suggested that she was going to do everything she could to try and shield me, whether I liked it or not, "Maybe we should leave it for a while. I think we've seen enough as it is, and we can get an overview of what's going on here in the meantime."

"You're also going to want to make sure that people can differentiate between the Forsaken and the Scourge."

She smiled at me, "That's easily done, Faith." She put an arm around me, "Come on, you need some rest."

"But I don't."

"What if I stay with you while you rest?"

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yeah, I promise."

We went back to the inn, where everyone else had already gotten settled for dinner. Not being very hungry again, I nevertheless ate some chicken broth with vegetables, and started a discussion about where the hot spots were for Scourge activity.

"You're supposed to rest, aren't you?" asked Halduron.

"That doesn't mean I can't know what's going on."

"Well, as we said, Goldenmist Village and Suncrown Village are the closest beds of Scourge activity outside the Dead Scar. The further south we go, the closer we get to Deatholme, where there are worse fiends than anything we've encountered since Arthas came."

I made some notes on a piece of parchment. "What about Windrunner Village?"

"It's overrun with gargoyles and wraiths, as far as we can tell. Windrunner Spire is full of banshees and the Cult of the Damned."

"So that's five spots to cleanse out," I said. "Not to mention the rabid bats and the trolls, who I assume are giving us as much trouble as they did before the Scourge attacked."

"The gnolls too, they're at the old mine."

"The gnolls are the least of my worries." I smiled a little, but I didn't feel reassured, knowing that all of this was going on, that I would have to stay in Silvermoon for a time, and that Sylvanas would be going back to Undercity without me. It took all of my willpower to not burst into tears and beg her not to leave me alone.


	19. Chapter 19

We went back to Silvermoon a couple of days later, having stood against two other Scourge attacks in Tranquillien. Sylvanas, afraid that I would get poisoned again and drop dead, had ordered me to stay in the inn's tower and to cast from there.

Once back in Silvermoon, and settled back in Sunfury Spire, I watched as Sylvanas got ready to leave.

"I'll send a hundred more people from the First Magi Corps to you immediately," she promised Lor'themar. "Then I'll see how we're doing in Undercity, but I'm sure I'll be able to send you more."

"You should be able to spare another hundred mages from the second line of the Corps," I told her.

She shook her head, "I'll send part of the Second Division over."

The Second Division was an elite warrior unit who specialized in killing the Scourge without the use of magic. They were good, there was no doubt about it, but they weren't as specialized as my group was. Still, I knew that if anything were to go wrong, I'd be able to call on her to send more troops.

A young mage came in, looking at Sylvanas in awe. "The portal to Undercity is ready, Lady Sylvanas."

Sylvanas nodded at her, "All right." She walked to where I was sitting with my arms crossed tightly across my chest. "Hey. Kiss me goodbye, will you?"

I didn't want to. But I'd never been able to refuse Sylvanas anything. After all, I'd come here, hadn't I? She pulled me to my feet and pressed her lips against mine.

"Don't go," I whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Shh." Her arms came around me and held me tightly. I buried my neck in her shoulder and tried to forget the world around us, shutting my eyes tightly. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Five weeks."

"Five weeks. No more." With one last squeeze, she let me go. I gasped when she released me, feeling empty. Her face was impassive, but her eyes kept darting back to me as she walked towards Lor'themar and Halduron to bid them goodbye.

I followed her as she walked to the portal, wondering whether I couldn't just jump through at the last second. I'd be okay in Undercity, wouldn't I be? I'd lived there for four years, and I was okay.

I watched her disappear and nearly screamed out her name.

She was gone. My love was gone.

Panic threatened to descend upon me, and I probably would have given in to it had Lor'themar not put a hand on my shoulder to steer me away from the portal room. "What happened the very last time you were separated from her?"

"She threw me in prison," I whispered. My hands were already shaking.

"She did _what_?"

I quickly explained what had happened. "I couldn't bear the thought of coming back here where it had all fallen apart."

"You haven't been able to let go of what happened. That's your problem right there. You have to let it go, Faith."

"How? I've been able to let go of what happened to my family – barely – but this, what Arthas did to her, her turning into a banshee… I can't. I don't know how to!"

He hugged me. It was a good hug, a brotherly gesture, and I closed my eyes, letting my tears fall from my eyes. "You haven't taken the time to grieve properly."

"Are you kidding? All I've done is grieve since she died."

"But you went to Kalimdor to fight the Burning Legion, and you haven't stopped since. You've been in Undercity for five years, working like crazy, and this might be the first time you're taking some time off for yourself."

"I can't… I have to keep busy."

"No, Faith, you don't. You have to let yourself feel everything."

"But I don't want to feel. It hurts to feel. It hurts to breathe without her."

"I have something that might help you with that," said Halduron. He had changed out of his ranger-general uniform and was now wearing simple linen trousers and a shirt, if you'll follow me."

I looked at Lor'themar, who nodded, and we went to the third floor of the spire, which I'd never been on before.

"Originally, the Ranger-General of Silvermoon occupied the third floor of Sunfury Spire. When Halduron took over, he said that he preferred the second floor, so I gave it to him. But Sylvanas' rooms used to be here."

Her rooms? The rooms when she hadn't been with me, and when she hadn't been at Windrunner Spire?

"We've kept it exactly as it was since the last time she occupied it. I thought she might want her things back when she was here, but it doesn't look like she came up here at all. Anyway, there's only a spell in place to keep out the dust and leave the air fresh, but otherwise, it's unchanged. Everything in here is yours if you want it. I know she would have wanted you to have it." He opened a curved door made of gold and black wood and I stepped inside.

A scent I remembered hit me immediately, opening the floodgates of my memory. Sweet spices and clean leather, combined with the faint flowery smell of her soap, it was the smell of Sylvanas as she had come to me every time. I could almost see her as she rode in the sun, hair neatly tucked under her hood, so beautiful that she made everything else around her look dull by comparison.

Her bed was made, and I went to it, walking slowly, not having realized that Halduron had closed the door behind me, to leave me alone in this room that had belonged to her, the one I loved.

I picked up her pillow and lifted it to my face, inhaling the scent of her. My heart raced. My hands shook. My throat tightened. Her very essence was in this room. She had spent so much time here, time I had only guessed at, and it felt as though she were still here, as though she could have walked into the room at any moment, looking stunned to see me there.

Something caught my eye.

A picture, much like the one I still carried of Sylvanas, had been tucked under the pillow. I saw myself, young and carefree, looking healthy and happy. She had captured me sitting in the sun, wearing my favorite light blue dress, the look in my eyes suggesting that I was very much in love with the person I was looking at. The picture was slightly crinkled at the edges, evidence that she had handled it often.

"Oh, my love," I whispered. Had she longed for me as much as I had longed for her?

I put the picture back under the pillow and smoothed the covers down again after unsteadily getting back to my feet. There was a desk beside the window, and I went there next, feeling like I was going to collapse with every step.

I sat down, running my fingers over the wood of the desk, closing my eyes and imagining Sylvanas there getting ready to go through the countless bits of correspondence she'd had. There was a framed picture on the desk, and I felt another jolt to the system. It was the two of us, sitting by a campfire at twilight, firelight reflected on both our faces. We were sitting close together, almost touching, but not quite daring. Her hood was down, and I appeared to be entranced by her hair, while her eyes had been focused on my hand, on which glinted a silver vine ring.

A tear fell. I wiped it away, and reached out to open one of the side drawers. The first one was locked, but I murmured a small spell, which wasn't really a spell at all, more like a collection of words that rose to my mouth, Sylvanas' name being amongst them. It opened as a I passed my hand over it.

There was a small chest inside, made of polished dark wood. I picked it up and unlocked it in the same manner as I had the drawer. It didn't occur to me until later that the contents of that drawer had been protected by spells that only I could lift.

The inside of the chest was lined with blue velvet. On the velvet rested a rolled-up scroll and a small box. I picked up the box first and opened it, revealing a beautiful and delicate silver ring with a glistening moonstone at its center.

My stomach dropped.

I knew the ring for what it was. A ring for a bride.

I began to shake as I reached for the scroll, untying the black ribbon that was holding it together.

Sylvanas' handwriting greeted me. I swallowed as I began to read.

 _My dear Faith,_

 _My love,_

 _I don't really know how to begin this letter. I should really be saying this out loud, but I'm having difficulty breathing as I'm writing this, so I'm imagining that actually saying these words will result in my fainting._

 _I love you. I think you know this, and you've known it for as long as I have._

 _Don't ask me how much I love you. I can't quantify it. I would die for you, if the world required it._

 _But I love you. I love you so much it hurts. When I have to ride away from you, my heart tears and my soul cries. Prince doesn't obey me anymore whenever I have to leave Everstone Village. It's funny to think that my feelings for you have filtered down to my horse._

 _Our families, specifically mine, would probably drop dead of shock at what I'm about to do. But I don't care what they think anymore._

 _I want to be with you forever. I want to make love with you under the stars and on the beach behind the Spire. I never want to be parted from you again, from this moment on. You are my soul mate, Faith, and I know that you love me as much as I love you. Don't think I never notice the look on your face when I come home to you. I do, Faith. I do._

 _I promise to love you and cherish you all the days of my life. In sickness and in health, you and I will be one. My final heartbeat will belong to you, and even in the afterlife, I will continue to love you._

 _Faith, my love, will you marry me? Will you be my wife? My bride? My everything?_

 _I love you. All my life, I have loved you. And I will always love you. Always._

 _Your Sylvanas_

My Sylvanas.

Putting the scroll down, I stood up, only to collapse to the floor. Sobs racked my body as I called out Sylvanas' name over and over again. The door opened, and someone picked me up, carrying me to the bed.

"Shh, Faith, it's okay. It's okay." Halduron's voice trembled and he stroked my hair softly as someone else put a blanket over me.

I screamed into the pillow, an incoherent sound of grief that caused Halduron to wrap his arms around me and rock me back and forth for a while until I calmed down a little and only sobbed.

I must have cried for hours. Every time I thought I was done, I began again, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. But finally, finally, the crying subsided. I fell asleep, tears still coursing down my cheeks.

It was night when I opened my eyes again. I had one of the worst headaches I'd ever had in my life, but I also felt oddly calm, as though I'd gotten rid of something that had been festering inside of me for years.

I wasn't alone.

Sylvanas stood by the window, looking out at the moon. She stood utterly still, and I wondered what she was doing there.

I said her name and she turned around. I couldn't see her face, but her eyes glowed softly in the night.

"How are you feeling?"

It took me a while to answer her. I thought I was going to cry again, but I seemed to have cried myself out. As I watched her, she turned on the lamp on the desk, dissipating the gloom. She came to sit on the bed, brushing my hair away from my forehead in a soft gesture.

"Drained. Sad. Tired." I touched her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Lor'themar sent for me. He said that he'd never heard anybody make the sounds you'd made when he found you earlier." She reached over and picked up a goblet from the nightstand, "Here, drink this."

I took the goblet from her and drained it, grimacing a little. The potion was bitter, but had the instant effect of getting rid of my headache. "Are you angry?" I asked her. "For coming in here?"

"No, I'm not angry." She felt my forehead, and the feel of her cool hand on my hot skin was blissful. When I sat up, she accepted my hug, holding me for a few moments. "So… you found it."

"You… you wanted to propose to me."

She closed her eyes for a second, "I was so nervous when I wrote that. I was going to bring you back here and propose to you in this room. I had everything planned. I was going to make love with you right here in this bed and you would be mine forever."

"I am."

"What?"

"Yours."

She smiled, "I wish I'd gotten to do it."

I got out of bed and climbed onto her lap, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head where her heart should have been beating. She put a blanket over me and held me close.

"Where would you have wanted to get married?" I asked in a whisper.

"Somewhere in the woods, I think, just as the sun began to set."

"Would you have worn a dress?"

She chuckled, "You know full well that I wouldn't have worn a wedding gown."

I did know. She would have been wearing her silver general's uniform. My favorite. "You would have been so beautiful, my general."

"And you, my sweet love. You would have been breathtaking." She kissed me gently, then looked around, "I can't believe they kept it like this. I thought they would have gotten rid of everything."

"I'm glad they kept it. It was like walking into your life." I traced a pattern on the leather leggings she wore, "Do you want to take back any of it?"

"No. You can have it all."

I stared at her, "You're… what?"

"Ah, Faith. Surely by now you've realized that you were the most important person in my life? Everything here belongs to you now. I have no more use for it."

"Not even this?" I pulled out the picture that had been under her pillow.

A genuine smile came to her features as she took the picture from me and examined it. She ran a finger over it lovingly, "It's only now that I see how much you've changed."

"You're one to talk, Sylvanas."

A soft laugh, "Mmm, I guess I have."

"Sylvanas?"

She looked at me, her eyebrow raised.

"Do you still want to get married?"

The look on her face changed from a loving one to one of horror and anger. It was fleeting, but I saw it.

"Never mind," I said quickly. "I was just wondering."

Sylvanas took my hand gently, caressing it, "I'm dead now, Faith. I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it." She put a finger to my lips, "You deserve to marry someone who's alive. Someone who loves you."

"You love me."

Another small smile, "Yes. But I'm a corpse. And you shouldn't be with a corpse."

I wrapped myself around her again, "I don't care. I'm your soul mate, remember? And you're mine."

"My soul is –."

I kissed her. Deeply. My tongue stroked hers, and she kissed me back, pulling me closer, if that was even possible. I began to undress her, and she froze, but let me go on.

We made love that night, slowly, taking turns. Her body warmed at my touch, or perhaps it was just magic, but it almost felt as though she were alive. She climaxed in my arms, whimpering against my neck and raking her fingers down my back. And me, I said her name softly when she brought me to the edge and back again, looking into her eyes.

I fell asleep in her arms, and for the first time in years, no nightmare came to plague me.

She was gone by the next day, but she had left a note for me on the pillow.

 _My Faith,_

 _My feelings for you haven't changed. We cannot get married, for the simple reason that I will not, under any circumstances, kill you and raise you as a Forsaken._

 _But you belong to me now. In every sense of the word. And I belong to you. I love you._

 _Your Sylvanas._

I stayed in bed for a while, clutching the note in my hand. But after a while, I noticed that I was hungry. So I washed myself and put on my favorite black dress before braiding my wet hair into two fishtails and going downstairs.

"Thank you for asking Sylvanas to come back," I told Lor'themar as I sat down.

"You sounded so broken, I figured that the only one who could fix you was her. Did she? Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, "I was feeling better before she came, though. But we had a good talk." I put some pancakes on my plate and began to eat.

"You just talked?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I cleared my throat, "It was long overdue."

He looked at me for a moment, as I ate slowly, tasting the food for the first time in what felt like a long time, "So, will you… I mean, are you going to…"

I put my fork down and smiled, "You saw the scroll."

"I didn't mean to read it, it just seemed to jump out at me. I didn't know she felt that strongly about you, Faith. She never said anything. I mean, I knew she loved you, but to the point of risking everything…"

"Our families would have never allowed us to get married," I said. "I'm not sure if she would have asked me in the end, but if she had, I would have accepted her in a heartbeat."

"You didn't think of asking her?"

"Yeah, for the past twenty years. Every time I started to, I got scared. I was afraid she'd say no, afraid she'd accept. I asked her last night."

Lor'themar had obviously not expected me to say that. He choked on his juice for a second before regaining his composure, "You… you asked Sylvanas to marry you? Faith… she's dead."

"I don't have anything to lose, then. But don't worry, she said no."

Several expressions crossed his face, surprise and sorrow being the two dominant ones. "She refused you?"

"She doesn't want me to marry the dead."

"She really does still love you."

I nodded, finishing my breakfast. Sylvanas still loved me. Even after everything she had been through, and what Arthas had done to her, she still had the ability to love.

That thought was the only thing that sustained me during my weeks in Silvermoon, as my need for Sylvanas reached a peak and nearly drove me out of my mind. I had relocated to her old room, and spent most of my time there, reconnecting with the ranger I had loved since I'd been twelve years old. I found little treasures everywhere: her makeup in the small bathing room that was connected to the bedroom, a vial of her spicy-sweet perfume, a few dresses she'd had been forced to wear on occasions that didn't require her general's attire.

An old bow.

I recognized the bow the moment I saw it. It was one I had made for her fifteen winters before the Scourge had attacked, for Winter's Veil. I had crafted it from a dark and pliable wood with the help of an expert bowyer, and had imbued it in protective magics. I remembered now that Sylvanas had carried it for several years before having had to change bows. I would have thought that she'd have thrown the old one away, but she had kept it polished and hanging on the wall.

Sometime during my stay, Sylvanas sent additional troops to Silvermoon, and I began to train them. I was feeling a lot better by then, and was even able to fight the Scourge at the Dead Scar a couple of times with the new recruits, using a pair of Sylvanas' long knives, instead of my spellblade. The knives worked better for me, being shorter and more slender.

It felt good to fight again. Felicity, who had never been far from me, commented that my form was better than before, and that my spellcasting left everyone else speechless. The mages of Silvermoon even taught me how to use a burst of arcane magic that froze my enemies in place, which allowed me to easily take care of several of them at once. Under their tutelage, I flourished.

We went to the Ghostlands during the final week of my stay. Numbering nearly two-hundred, we had no problem crossing the Scar several times as we marched, making sure we dispatched as many members of the Scourge as we could.

The people at Tranquillien were stunned to see so many Forsaken forces with me.

"We won't know where to house them all!" said Magistrix Aminel to me.

"Oh, that's all right," said Felicity. "We don't need to be housed anywhere. We just need a place where we can be, um, pieced back together if you will, if we lose a limb or something. We're here to fight the Scourge, not to be mollycoddled." She winked at me.

"Where do you need us?" I asked Dame Auriferous, who was the leader of the band of elves at the village.

"Everywhere. We need people at Goldenmist Village and Suncrown Village, and at the Windrunner place… I can't spare the manpower here due to the Scourge incursions."

I nodded, "I'll take fifty of my troops to Windrunner Spire to see what's going on, and will report back to you in a few days. Felicity, you're with me. Mavren, I'll leave you in charge of the others."

He nodded to me, saluting, "I'll clear the Scar in this area."

I replenished my food and water supplies, which I tied on to Prince, who was also looking much healthier than he had since we'd first arrived. A few minutes later, we were riding.

We moved south for a little over a day. The woods I had known were still there, but they were mutated, turned into a source of evil by the Scourge in the area. We killed dozens of rabid bats, burning their corpses to keep the disease from spreading to other creatures, and started to see some of the monstrous spiders that had terrified me. I still hated them, but after having fought nerubians, I had to say that regular spiders scared me less.

At least _something_ good had come of this nightmare.

We crossed the scar at a relatively empty area. There were gargoyles up ahead, and we geared up for a fight. But before we reached them, something enormous came towards us.

It was a towering abomination, so foul that its stench penetrated my spell. It dripped acidic ichor as it walked, tainting the land further still. In unison, we mages cast our spells and were able to stop it in its tracks before the warriors rushed at it. It wasn't an easy fight. That thing was as strong as it was ugly, and when the gargoyles saw what was going on, the fight turned into a battle.

We made it – barely. I began to see why Lor'themar and Sylvanas had been so adamant about my staying in Silvermoon to get my strength back. I doubted I would have been able to hold my own against those things beforehand.

"Good job, everyone," I said as we burned the copses. We had managed not to lose anybody, a miracle, and almost nobody had been injured, except a warrior who had lost two fingers. He didn't seem concerned.

"I'll just get some from those things over there when we get back to Tranquillien. I'll be good as new afterwards."

I smiled, "Good man." I performed some magic on him and the others to keep them as fresh as possible before we moved on.

The woods were becoming very familiar. Too familiar. I didn't realize where we were until a memory hit me so hard that I nearly fell off of Prince. His neigh told me he knew exactly where we were too.

Home.

Or what was left of it. Almost nothing remained of Everstone Village, except for a few foundations and the ruined fountain that had stood in the center of the main square. Poisonous red ivy clung to the marble fountain and dozens of green and yellow mushrooms had sprouted where the foundations of the inn still stood.

A broken column, which had been a part of my father's office, lay on what remained of the road, and that was all. The rest of the village was gone. As Lor'themar had said, it had been completely wiped off the map.

"I'm sorry, Faith," said Felicity.

"I didn't expect to see anything here," I told her. I didn't fall apart as I had expected to. I felt enormous sadness, but for the time being, I was able to deal with it. "We'd better move on. We have at least another day's ride before we reach Windrunner Spire."

Our travel to the village was uneventful. Most of the wildlife was terrified of anything that moved, and even the lynxes didn't come anywhere near us. But when we reached what had been Sylvanas' home, we stopped, staring. Banshees were _everywhere_ , almost coming out of the very walls. Here and there, I saw members of the Cult of the Damned, casting what looked like random spells.

I cursed under my breath. Even with fifty of us, we wouldn't be able to make a dent in those numbers, and trying to attack would most probably result in all of us being killed.

"Can we do nothing?" asked one of the warriors.

"Fifty against two hundred is suicide," I replied. Still, we had to do _something_. I hadn't come all the way back here to leave my lover's home to the Scourge without lifting a finger. I began to chant in ancient Thalassian that was closer to Darnassian than to our modern language. A series of lights appeared in the air, slowly weaving themselves between the bushes and attracting the attention of several of the banshees.

"The moment they're clear of the entryway, attack them," I said.

Felicity nodded.

Four banshees followed the lights to us, and we killed them with little difficulty. Their features were barely recognizable, but we did infer that we were looking at dead rangers.

"Sylvanas' troops," I murmured. To know that they'd been left there was horrifying. I wondered where their bodies were.

We were able to kill a few more banshees in this manner, but not nearly enough to make a difference, and I didn't dare get too close to the spire, lest I be seen.

"Look, what's that, walking about?"

I turned my head towards where one of my mages was pointing. The figure was solid, and clearly an undead elf. It was female, judging by the torn robes it wore. Its long hair, which had probably been blonde once, was now a dirty gray-white. It turned towards us, and, with a shock that rocked me to my core, I saw its face.

Sanalla Windrunner. Sylvanas' mother.

My eyes burned. I had hoped to find her alive, but I hadn't really let myself believe that it would happen.

"Faith? Who is that?"

I told her. "We have… we have to kill her and bring her body back to Silvermoon for a funeral."

"A funeral? She's Scourge."

"We hold funerals for the people we care about."

I treated her as I would have a necromancer. I froze her in place and began to chant, but it was over with quickly. She hadn't been raised for any other purpose than to inflict pain on the people who were looking for her. She fell to the ground, her corpse no longer animated. Just a dead body that couldn't harm anybody.

"I'm so sorry Sana," I whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

Wrapping the body in arcane magic, I stood straight again.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded to the warrior who had spoken, "Yes, thank you. We should go. There's nothing more we can do here." I levitated the body, noticing something falling out from between the folds of its robes.

It was a necklace. More specifically, a golden pendant with a blue stone in the center. I sighed. It had belonged to Sylvanas. Without a thought, I pocketed it, my heart feeling heavy again.


	20. Chapter 20

The people milling about the Royal Quarter didn't seem to want anything in particular, save for an audience with me. And for what? One wanted to show that his skeletal horses were better than anybody else's, while another insisted that a worgen had broken through in Brill, disrupting daily life there.

I rubbed my temple. Not that I had a headache – I didn't get headaches anymore, not really. Sometimes, I felt pressure there when I got angry or extremely annoyed, like right then. I didn't want to deal with any of this. But I had taken on this role, and so, day in and day out, I forced myself to sit on my chair of bones to listen to these petty complaints.

"Is there anybody here who's got something _worthwhile_ to tell me?" I asked. "Because if one more person comes to me with stories such as these, I will give him true death, this I promise you." Getting to my feet, I walked out of the throne room, not caring what people thought.

Anger simmered through me. I glared at everyone I passed, and several of my dreadguards backed away from me, apparently scared.

Good. They should be scared. I was Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. I wasn't someone to come to in times of need, not if people wanted to be coddled.

I kicked at a pebble on the ground, hard enough to make it ricochet several yards ahead of me, where it crumbled into nothing.

"Perhaps you should go back to Silvermoon for a spell, Lady Sylvanas."

That voice would have sent anyone who wasn't me running for the hills. But I turned towards its owner, my eyes blazing so much I could feel their heat. "What did you say to me?"

"Only that you need to see Faith, I think. You have not been the same since you left her side."

"I do not need to be with a _girl_ in order to rule!" I cried.

Varimathras inclined his head, "Of course not, my Lady. But you must admit that you act different with her around. Not as fierce. People are less afraid when she's around. Maybe you would have better court sessions with her by your side."

I kept glaring at him, "Remove yourself from my sight and go do your job," I hissed at him. I didn't need him to tell me what to do.

But I knew he was right, which was the most annoying thing of all. Faith _did_ keep me calmer. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed having Faith around, which was probably why I had insisted so hard that she stay in Silvermoon for so long. I didn't like feeling this way.

Which was probably why, a second later, when I ran into Faith unexpectedly, I stared at her, as though she were an illusion. Rotvine was with her, looking as shocked as I felt.

"Faith… what…"

"Hello, Sylvanas," she said.

Her voice. It was like a balm to the soul. I shook my head. "What in the Sunwell are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in Silvermoon!"

"Technically, only until tomorrow," she said quietly. "Sylvanas, something happened."

"I don't care. I'd ordered you to stay in Silvermoon, and you're going to go back there now!"

"Of course I will, but you have to come with me."

"Oh, do I?" my voice was icy. The anger I'd been feeling inside me for so long threatened to overflow.

"Yes. I told you, something happened. I wouldn't have come back here without your permission unless it were something urgent, you know this. You know me." She looked at me with wide eyes that were filled with what I recognized to be sorrow. "Please, my love."

" _Do not_ call me that," I snapped.

She blinked. I saw pain flicker over her features for an instant. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But please. Please come with me. It won't take long. I can have you back here in a couple of hours if you wish."

"And you'll stay there afterwards?"

"You… you don't want me to come back with you?" Naked pain was on her face now. "Did I do something wr –."

"This isn't about you, Faith."

"No," she said. "It's about you. My Lady, there is a portal waiting for you."

She hadn't even protested. I'd expected her to fight me, but she hadn't. Whatever it was that had happened, it had been bad enough for her to overlook the fact that I was purposefully hurting her. "All right."

I followed her back to the Portal Chamber, where we had set up mages who would be taking care of portals on a daily basis.

"When did you do this?" she asked me. "It's a great idea."

"Some mages are more adept at creating portals than at anything else, so I figured it would be best to have them here so that they're on hand when we need portals to any of our capital cities."

Faith nodded, and helped the two mages who were busy creating the portal to Silvermoon City. A minute later, it had materialized in front of us, a large vortex of energy, through which I could see the elven city in which I had spent so many years of my life.

We stepped through it, and were greeted by elven mages, Lor'themar and Halduron.

"Ah, there you are. We were beginning to wonder what had happened." Lor'themar looked at Faith, "Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

Faith shook her head and looked at me again, "Sylvanas…"

"Speak. Now, Faith."

She swallowed, "We went to Windrunner Spire this week."

"You did _what_?" I cried, making the people around me wince. "What the hell were you thinking? _You were supposed to remain here_!"

"The healers gave me the okay to go," she told me. "Besides, the situation was getting dire, and it's a good thing we went."

I balled my hands into fists and closed my eyes to try and contain the fury that now coursed within me. I felt as though I could have beaten Faith to a pulp, "I don't believe this. You promise me one thing, and do the exact opposite."

"For one thing, I didn't promise you that I would remain within the city, Sylvanas! I promised you that I would remain in Quel'Thalas."

"Away from the Scourge! If you were going to fight them, you might as well have returned to Undercity!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. But you're missing the –."

"I'm not missing anything!" I screamed.

"Lady Sylvanas –."

I rounded on Lor'themar, "Stay _out_ of this."

"Enough, Sylvanas," Faith told me in a tone she'd never used with me before. "Enough. You will listen to what I have to tell you!"

A portal coalesced to my left, and all of us turned our heads to look as Rhonin and Vereesa stepped through it.

Rhonin and… what? "What's going on here?"

"Oh, will you allow me to tell you now, Sylvanas?" said Faith to me.

I looked at her, "What did you find at Windrunner Spire?"

"You went to the spire?" asked Vereesa, coming closer to Faith.

Faith nodded, "I found about two hundred banshees and members of the Cult of the Damned." She began to walk and we walked with her, following her to a chamber within Sunfury Spire.

"Why were you there, Faith?" wondered Rhonin.

"Because things are getting bad in the Ghostlands. I had troops all over the area, and elected to go to Windrunner Spire to see what the situation was like." She paused and turned to look at me. Her eyes were sad. "She was walking around the grounds. She wasn't aggressive, not towards us. I don't know how much of her mind was left, but she almost seemed to know me."

Dread came over me. Suddenly, I wanted to hold Faith and beg her to not have us go inside that room. I didn't want to see what was in there.

She opened the door and I followed her in.

On a table in the center of the room lay a figure I knew. Her skin had once been pink like mine, but it had become a dark gray, contrasting with her paler hair. She wore robes I remembered, green ones with golden embroidery, but they had rotten on her body.

Vereesa cried out, a heartbreaking sound. "Mother!"

Yes. This was our mother. Or what had been our mother. The one who had told me several times that Faith could not be truly mine.

I felt nothing. Even as Vereesa fell to her knees and Rhonin caught her, I turned around and walked out of the room.

"Sylvanas."

It was Faith, following close behind me. She caught my shoulder, and my hand flew out, backhanding her across the face. Blood flew as my ring cut her lower lip. She staggered backwards and fell against the wall. Eyes wide, she looked at me. I turned my back on her and made it a few more steps before she caught me again.

A fury so intense crashed over me that I lashed out at the first person I could. A horrible sound was wrenched out of me as I began to hit her over and over again, catching her face, arms and abdomen.

She didn't fight back, and I probably would have killed her had guards not jumped in and forcibly pulled me off of her. I shrieked and tried to fight against them, but a wall of magic hit me, causing me to collapse as though my muscles had been taken from me.

"Merciful _gods_ , Sylvanas, what were you trying to do to her?" Rhonin was picking Faith up, but she was struggling against him. I don't know how she was managing to move at all after what I'd done to her.

"No, no, I'm okay… let me go to her…" she wriggled out of his grasp, and the next thing I knew, she was there with me, her face already bruising, her hand, which was probably broken, on my face. "Oh, my Sylvanas." She gathered me against her and held me there, wrapping an arm around me.

"Faith… you shouldn't be near her." Lor'themar didn't sound happy.

"It wasn't _me_ she was hitting."

"Really? Because it looked like she was beating the living hell out of you."

She shook her head and pulled away from me, "Sylvanas? Can you hear me?"

I nodded, taking her hand in mine, "You… you need healing."

"No. I need to be with you. I'm sorry, my love, I'm so sorry." She kissed the corner of my lips, which must have hurt her, because her mouth was beginning to swell.

I shook my head and looked up at Lor'themar, "Could you find her a healer?"

"Or three, considering." He glared down at me, "I should lock you up for what you just did to her. She's not the one who turned Quel'Thalas into this, you know. She was more hurt by the Scourge's actions than anybody I can think of."

Faith pressed her forehead to mine, closing her eyes, "We were all hurt, Lor'themar, not just me."

"I'm just having a hard time reconciling this banshee with the person who was going to propose to you, that's all."

Had magic not been holding me down, I think I would have leapt on him next for what he had just said. My eyes flashed, and, as it was, I tried to get up.

"I won't release you until you've calmed yourself down, Sylvanas," said Rhonin.

"Either let me go so that I can bring Faith to be healed, or go tend to your wife," I snapped. I could hear her sobbing from where I was.

Rhonin shook his head sadly and sighed, "Fine. But know that if you lay a hand on Faith again, we won't hesitate to strike you down." He released me, and I fell flat on my back for a second as my strength fully returned to me. Faith fell against me and I gently wrapped my arms around her before getting to my feet and taking her with me.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

Faith chuckled darkly, "If you think for one second that I'm going to fight you, Sylvanas, you are sadly mistaken."

"I could have killed you."

"Well, I always thought you'd be the death of me," she whispered to me.

I set her down on a couch and knelt next to her as a priest bustled in. He hissed at her injuries and immediately got to work.

"Didn't we just release you from here?" he said to her. "Why do you always go looking for trouble?"

"I didn't!" she protested. "I – ouch!"

"Your hand's broken, and so is one of your ribs. What in the world have you done?"

"Got my ass handed to me by a banshee. I'm okay."

"A banshee? In here?" the priest looked at her in obvious dismay.

"She meant me," I said.

He glanced at me, "I used to know her sister. She was in my classes. She always used to talk about the two of you and how much you cared for each other. Obviously, something's changed that."

"Well yeah," I said. "I'm dead."

Faith took my hand, "She doesn't control her emotions as well as she used to."

"Don't make excuses for me," I told her.

"I'm not making excuses. I'm just stating the facts." She ran the pad of her thumb over my knuckles, squeezing as the priest imbued her broken hand with magic. "Are you okay?"

Who me? Was I okay? I had beaten her to a pulp, and she was asking me if I was okay? "I'm fine."

"Sylvanas. You just had a very… violent reaction out there to what you saw in that room."

"Did you expect me to be happy at seeing my mother's corpse?"

She shook her head, "No. You're angry. And that's okay, Sylvanas. It's okay to be angry about what happened."

Angry. Of course I was angry. I was furious. I had lashed out at the woman who had meant everything to me, simply because she'd been physically close to me at the time. And I was starting to feel guilty as well.

"I shouldn't have hit you."

"No, you shouldn't have, but I understand the impulse. Besides, you weren't hitting me, you were hitting the people who did this to all of us."

"It's a wonder you don't run as far away from me as you can."

Faith smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from my face, "I don't know if there's anything you could do – again – to make me leave you. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying. The way you greeted me when you saw me in Undercity… please don't let it happen again."

I looked at her, my eyes wide. Was she standing up to me again?

"You are queen of the Forsaken, and while I'm not a Forsaken, you are my queen as well. But that does not give you the right to treat me as you did. You lashing out at me now, I understand, you were in shock. What you said to me earlier today, I don't understand."

"I told you before, my moods change quickly."

Faith winced and rolled her eyes, "That's convenient, isn't it? We're here together, and you say you love me. A few weeks later, we see each other again, and you tell me to remain in Silvermoon."

How could I tell her? I didn't want to, not while the priest was still working on her. How could I say exactly what I felt? I loved her, and I wanted her safe. I didn't want her to fight the Scourge – it scared me too much to think of what they would do to her. And if she stayed with me, she would probably end up being killed. It infuriated me that it had come to that.

"I can no longer keep you safe," I said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You get hurt when you're with me."

"Yes, because you nearly beat me to death, Sylvanas."

"That's not what I mean."

Faith gasped a little as a healing spell repaired her ribs, and nodded when the priest told her not to overdo it for the next couple of days. He left, and she looked at me, "What do you mean, then?"

"I get angry. I don't think you know how much. I'm angry because I care for you, and while I used to be able to keep you safe by having you with me, I can't do that anymore."

"I don't need you to keep me safe, I've told you this before."

"But it's what I'm supposed to do."

She shook her head, sitting up and kissing my forehead, "Is that what you're so angry about? That you can't keep me safe?"

"I can't keep you, period."

"Not this again. I know you're dead, I've come to terms with it."

I raised my eyebrow at her, not believing that for a second.

"I have, Sylvanas. But that doesn't stop me from loving you. And I know that it hasn't stopped you from loving me. You hate that you still love me, because you have some misconceived notion that it makes you look weak, and you keep thinking that I should be together with someone who's alive." She cupped my face in her hands, "I don't want to be with anybody else. I only want to be with you, and I don't care what the consequences are."

"But I do care. If us being together means that you're going to end up dead, Faith, I can't even begin to consider it." I looked at her, "We can't be together. We can't."

"Sylvanas…" her voice shook.

"I had to let you go once. It was both desperately hard, and the easiest thing I ever had to do."

"I will not leave you."

"No, I don't suppose you will, even if I give you a direct order to stay away from me."

She stared at me, beginning to cry. These weren't the tears she was used to crying. She was hurt now. "You're breaking my heart, Sylvanas."

"I want you to move on."

She shook her head, "No."

"Yes. Build yourself a new family with someone who loves you."

" _You_ are my family. You always have been."

Oh, that brought in a fresh surge of pain I hadn't expected to feel. I remembered suddenly how I'd felt as I had written that letter to her, the one where I was proposing to her. I'd been faint with longing. I'd cried. I had hoped. Now, that was gone.

"It's time for you to let me go."

"Never."

"Faith. If I had really died, if I hadn't come back, would you be like this? Would you spend your time alone? I don't think so." Then again, I knew her. If I'd really died, Faith would have been destroyed. It would have taken her years to get over it.

"Would _you_ have been able to get over _me_ if I'd died?"

No. But we weren't talking about me, "That's not the issue."

"Yes it is." She stood up, "Why does everyone expect me to get over this? I haven't, and I won't. I don't _want_ to stop loving you, Sylvanas. I need some hope after the nightmare that we went through, don't you understand? I need to be able to love you!"

I just looked at her. She needed to love me? I didn't even know what that meant.

"Will you ever stop loving me?" she asked.

"Stop loving you? I died loving you, Faith."

"Then let me love you. I don't want to keep asking you the same thing all the time. But please, let me love you."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it, fine. But you're going to have to love me from here."

"Sylvanas!"

I held up a hand, "You're going to have to love me from here, because I'm putting you in charge of the Forsaken forces of Quel'Thalas."

"Will you ever allow me to come home?"

I shouldn't. I should ban her from Undercity and never see her again. "You may come home whenever you want, since you can create portals between both cities now. I'll speak to Lor'themar about that. Now… how many members of the Scourge did you kill at Windrunner Spire?"

"Only about ten. There were too many of them and not enough of us. I don't want to know how many forces are at the village, not to mention in Deatholme." She touched my shoulder, "Where do you want to bury your mother?"

"I don't know. Here somewhere, I guess." I didn't want to think about that. "Although I guess we should cremate her to keep someone from resurrecting her again."

Faith grimaced, "Could they do that? Raise her a second time?"

"Technically, they could, as long as they could control her body." I shook my head, "I just don't know." I almost felt tired.

"I'll take care of it, okay?"

I nodded.

"Are you any closer to getting the Sin'dorei into the Horde?"

"Yes. Thrall said that if we can contain the Scourge, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, well, no pressure there."

I cracked a smile. "I should be going back to Undercity."

"Sylvanas, you have to stay until we have the ceremony for Sanalla."

"No. You can come and get me again when you're ready to have it. I can't…" I looked at her. If I stayed too close to her, I was going to hold her, and kiss her, and love her. And I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to drag her back with me. She would go willingly, and it would be too unhealthy for her.

"Okay, look, I promise to keep my distance from you," she backed up a few paces, "if you stay."

"Faith, I've known you for over a century, and I've never seen you keeping a physical distance from me."

"And for a century, the two of us have been dancing around each other without actually dancing together. I'm used to not having you. This won't be any different."

No. I didn't suppose it would be.


	21. Chapter 21

I felt cold. The weather wasn't cold, not at all, actually, but that didn't stop me from shivering as I put on some black robes to get ready for Sanalla's funeral. Sylvanas was with me, not saying anything. She just watched me. I knew part of her was grieving, even if she didn't want to admit to me. I would have hugged her, but she would have rejected it, so I left her alone.

"So, I'm coming back to Undercity with you to get a few of my things, then I'll return here, is that all right?"

She didn't answer me immediately, seemingly lost in thought.

"Then I thought maybe you could step down as Banshee Queen and be my wife. You know, to give you a break from everything."

This time, she blinked, catching my eye, "Don't be ridiculous."

"The Lady speaks," I told her. I stepped towards her, seeing her stiffen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm about to bury my mother, Faith. How would you feel?"

I winced, "I didn't get to bury any of my family members, if you'll remember. I wish I could have, maybe it would have given me some closure."

"I think that we'll both get closure when we kill the Lich King." She looked me up and down, "Are you ready?"

"Do I look ready?"

"Black looks good on you," she told me, pushing herself away from the wall she'd been leaning on. We walked out of the room together, remaining close, our hands brushing against each other occasionally. Every time that happened, my heart skipped a beat. How could I feel like this about Sylvanas when we were about to cremate her mother's body and bury he ashes in the Silvermoon Cemetery?

Vereesa and Rhonin were waiting for us with the twins. When the little ones saw me, they called out "Aunt Faith!" and ran towards me, hugging my legs and climbing up my arms for a hug. I picked them both up and cuddled them for a short while.

"Aunt Faith?" asked Sylvanas, bemused.

"I keep telling you we should get married," I told her quietly, only half-joking.

She looked at me squarely, "No."

"You know I'll keep asking you until you say yes." I smiled a little at her and handed the boys back to their parents.

"Yes, I know." She didn't appear exactly pleased at the prospect as she looked at Rhonin, "Who started calling her that?"

"They did. They understand you're their aunt, and they assumed Faith was too."

"It doesn't mean anything, Sylvanas," I told her.

Lor'themar and Halduron walked in, both wearing funeral attire. Behind them, a group of mages was levitating Sanalla's body, which had been cleaned and wrapped in a gauzy white cloth. She looked peaceful that way.

We began to make our way towards the cemetery, which was located just outside the city. People watched as we walked by, inclining their heads respectfully. Most wore somber expressions, knowing who we were burying. I suppose Vereesa and Sylvanas being there solidified the notion for everyone. Someone cried out against the Scourge. Sylvanas stepped closer to me. Our hands touched, gripped each other. One squeeze.

A funeral pyre had been erected outside the cemetery, and the mages went there, gently putting Sanalla's body there. I looked around and saw that more than fifty people other than the Forsaken were there too. Rangers who had served under Sylvanas, and several Kirin Tor magisters.

"We are here today," said Lor'themar, "to say goodbye to Sanalla Windrunner, matriarch of the Windrunner family. We unfortunately do not know how she perished, but we have all surmised that she fell when the Scourge invaded. She was found, raised, at Windrunner Spire, and someone here with us now was kind enough to end her suffering and bring her body back to us. Thank you, Faith."

My lip trembled and I swallowed, struggling with everything I was feeling. Sylvanas slipped her hand in mine and I turned to her. She was staring ahead blankly, but the way her jaw was clenched tight told me that she was trying to contain a scream.

"Faith, could you, please?"

I looked at Lor'themar, realizing he was asking me to light the pyre. Tears spilled down my face as I raised a hand, conjuring flames that immediately caught upon the gauze and began to burn merrily.

Vereesa was crying. Rhonin held onto her, keeping a hand on the shoulder of one of his sons while the other one pressed himself against Vereesa's side.

I felt Sylvanas put an arm around me. She was really trying not to show it, but she looked stricken. Wordlessly, I rested my head against her shoulder and she held me, tight. We stayed that way, watching her mother's body being consumed by the fire until nothing was left but ash.

As one, the two sisters stepped forward and walked towards the pyre. Vereesa held an urn made of crystal, and with careful movements, Sylvanas swept the ashes into it, not spilling any of them. When it was full, Vereesa closed the urn and brought it into the cemetery before handing it to Sylvanas, who placed it gently in the grave that had been prepared in the area reserved for the Windrunners. I saw several names there that I knew: Sylvanas' grandfather and one of her cousins, amongst others.

Sylvanas turned to me and I went to her, using a spell to fill the grave with earth again. A headstone appeared, already engraved with Sanalla's name and date of birth, along with the year of her death.

The ceremony ended and people began to file away. Some of them stayed to offer their condolences to Vereesa and Sylvanas, who accepted them graciously. I stayed close, not wanting to leave Sylvanas' side if she had need of me, but she didn't call for me. After a while, we also began to leave, slowly walking back to Sunfury Spire, where portals would be waiting to take us home.

We bid Vereesa and her family goodbye. Vereesa said nothing to Sylvanas, who pretended her younger sister didn't exist, which hurt me to see. But the twins politely said goodbye to her, and she knelt in front of them, giving them a rare smile. "Take care of your parents for us, okay?"

They nodded and came to me, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. "Bye kids," I said to them. "I'll see you sometime in Dalaran."

"Yeah!" they cried.

Rhonin smiled, "You would both be welcome there."

"Thanks, Rhonin."

Vereesa hugged me, whispering that I should look after Sylvanas.

"Always," I said.

They all stepped through the portal and vanished. Sylvanas and I waited a little while for the mages to conjure up a portal to Undercity, while she spoke to Lor'themar about a meeting she had in Orgrimmar soon to discuss the Sin'dorei.

"I'll be there as well," he told her. "Faith, will you join us?"

"If you think we'll be able to get rid of the Scourge in the Ghostlands by then, I'd be happy to join you, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"Where will you go first?" Sylvanas asked me.

"Windrunner Spire and Windrunner Village are my main priorities. We'll focus on them while the Tranquillien troops focus on Suncrown Village, and Goldenmist Village after that. If we're able to clear them, we'll be able to go to Deatholme, but I'll call you when we're ready to do that."

She looked at me, "You need me to hold your hand?"

"That would always be nice," I replied. "But I thought that you'd like to be there when Dar'Khan is killed. As a matter of fact, I thought you'd like to do the honors yourself."

"I would."

The portal to Undercity appeared, and Sylvanas stepped through it after saying goodbye to Lor'themar and Halduron, thanking them for everything. I followed her, landing almost on her feet.

We were alone. I was about to walk away from her when she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a long hug, burying her head in my neck for a bit. I hugged her back, wanting to say a hundred things to her that she probably didn't want to hear.

"I'm here for you," I said at last. "Whatever you need, I'm here."

"I know, Faith."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay a little? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm hardly alone." She gave me one last squeeze, and let me go. My arms felt empty the moment she stepped away from me. "You should probably hurry."

"I'll come and find you when I'm ready to go."

"Okay."

As it turned out, I didn't need to find her, because she stayed with me as I got some of my things from my room, mostly spellblades and potions, as well as a wand to increase my spellpower. I'd gotten the wand from Sylvanas. It was made of black wood, imbued with as much magic as possible and topped with a sapphire crystal, which was encased in twisted strands of the wood.

Once I was done gathering everything I needed, I turned to her. She was leaning against a large wooden chest at the foot of my bed, looking as though she were posing for a portrait.

"Come here," she said to me, pulling me to her. I put my hands on her shoulders, wishing she'd do something other than look at me and talk to me. "I want you to be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"No, you're not, that's why I'm telling you this. When it comes to the Scourge, you act on instinct, and I want you to think before you leap into a fray."

"I didn't leap when I went home."

"Good. Keep being smart. I don't want you to die, I've told you this."

"I won't die."

"You'd better not. I'll kill you if you do."

I smiled and looked into her red eyes and told her that I loved her. She rubbed my sides slowly, before letting me go. Within the hour, I was back in Silvermoon, feeling so lonely that I had to indulge in a cry to relieve the stress of the day.

We had a difficult few weeks after that, and more than once, I wished that I'd never agreed to stay in Quel'Thalas.

The days were dark as we fought the Scourge. It had always been the case, but I'd usually been able to count on seeing Sylvanas again at the end of my day. Now, I didn't have that. Day in and day out, we fought members of the Scourge on the Dead Scar before we were able to make it to Windrunner Spire.

I set up a team together of Forsaken and Sin'dorei numbering nearly two hundred mages, warriors, priests, and paladins. We set out towards Sylvanas' home, electing to go through the village first, although it was probably overrun as well.

"How bad do you think it's going to be?" Felicity asked me as we set up camp about a mile away from the village. Those of us who were alive needed sleep for the upcoming battle.

I smiled grimly, "Judging by the smell wafting from that direction, I'd say that it's very bad." I could definitely smell gargoyles, their dry and putrid stench nearly making it impossible for me to eat my dinner, despite the preventative measures I'd taken for those of us who were alive.

We didn't sleep, hearing screeches coming from every direction. The Dead Scar wasn't a problem where we were, but we were close to the beach, which meant that we were vulnerable to murloc attacks. I loathed the creatures, who could barely be reasoned with, but I didn't generally go after them unless I had a good motive to.

They left us alone, but the Scourge didn't. Just as I was finally closing my eyes, a cry louder than the rest told me that something was coming down on us fast.

The first gargoyle swept in on us and pulled up a ranger who didn't even have a chance to grab a sword. He screamed as the creature's claws sliced into his side, killing him almost instantly.

"Bring it down!" I cried, already casting one of my fire spells. I very nearly missed, only catching the gargoyle's foot. It was enough, however, for that thing to screech and drop its cargo. The ranger fell to the ground where he lay still. I ran to him and pulled off the identification bracelet he wore on his wrist. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him, setting his remains on fire.

I didn't have time to think about what had happened. Already, more gargoyles were diving at the camp from the sky. We brought several of them down and were able to keep everyone else alive, but it was obvious that something was waiting for us.

"Should we keep going?" asked Mavren, who was with us along with his band of warriors.

"I will _not_ back down before the Scourge," I snarled. "Let's go face whatever's waiting for us in there."

"Good girl," he said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Let's go!"

We packed up the camp with magic and were ready to go minutes later, marching quickly over the mildly hilly terrain and avoiding spiders, lynxes, and bats as best we could.

What we saw at Windrunner Village was enough to make me gasp in horror. There were gargoyles, yes, at least three dozen of them, from what I could see. But a mild spell also showed that there were also several shades that couldn't really hurt us but were bothersome and nearly impossible to remove by magic. Finally, I saw skeletons, at least a hundred of them, with the Sunwell knew how many others hidden in the houses.

There was nothing else for it. We had to attack, and quickly.

"Fire attacks, go first. Focus on the gargoyles and bring them down as fast as you can. They'll screech, so someone try to silence them as quickly as possible." We spread out a little, Mavren staying next to me. The attack wasn't going to be a quiet one, and everything in the village would know that we were here. But I hoped that nothing would come from the spire to render them aid, or we'd be done quickly.

I gave the signal, and the attack began quickly. I conjured my black fire as fast as I could and brought down two gargoyles before the others had even understood what was going on. They took to the air, and the skeletons began running towards us, which was when I called out for the others to attack.

The battle was fierce. Twice, I came perilously close to losing my life, and I saw Felicity in trouble more than once, but on the whole, we managed to decimate the Scourge at the village. The shades remained, and we'd be able to send them back to wherever the hell they'd come from if we cared to do it, but they didn't hurt anything, so we created a magic field around the village to keep them from returning to their masters.

The shades had vague shapes of elves, rangers who had fallen to the Scourge and whose souls had been called forth to roam without a body. In a way, it was sadder than seeing the undead, who, for the most part, were soulless unless reanimated in a certain way. I had a difficult time believing that these creatures had once been living beings who had fallen here when the Scourge had attack.

"This is never going to end, is it?" I asked quietly, throwing skeletal remains into a huge bonfire we had made.

"We're here to make sure we _can_ end it, Faith," Felicity told me.

"There were one million of us living here. Over ninety percent of my people died. That's over nine hundred thousand bodies for the Scourge to resurrect and use against us."

"We do the best we can, Faith. We were attacked just now, which means that we're doing something right."

I wasn't so sure about that. They'd probably seen us and attacked to try and discourage us from coming any closer. I didn't say anything.

"Why is that shade so close to you?" asked Mavren pointing at a spot behind my right shoulder with the sword he was cleaning.

I jumped and turned, seeing that there was indeed a shade hovering less than a foot away from me. It kept reaching for me, but, being a shade, it was unable to touch me. "I don't know. They're shades, it's a little hard to know what they're thinking."

The shade came closer to the fire, which allowed me to see its features a little better. I saw a distinctly elven face, but it was faded, so I couldn't even begin to guess who it had been. I shrugged, going back to throwing a skeleton into the fire.

But the shade wasn't so easily deterred. It made a low wailing noise, sounding like the wind blowing through a hollow tree and pointed at me again, before pointing in the direction I knew Everstone Village to be.

I frowned, "Wait… is it trying to… are you trying to tell me you're from my village?"

Slowly, the shade nodded, although it was hard for me to tell. It pointed at me again and again and wailed.

"Someone you used to know, maybe?" wondered Felicity.

"If it was a citizen of Everstone Village, then yes, I knew it when it was alive. But I thought they'd all been killed when I set the place on fire."

"Maybe some of them got out."

I didn't even want to consider the possibility of anybody I knew having gotten out of the black inferno I'd created before running away, but it was possible. I'd been inexperienced, and had gone through a bad shock, and my magic definitely hadn't been as strong then as it was now.

The shade wailed again pointing at me. It then made a strange gesture that transported me back to my childhood, when Taegan had smacked my forehead with the heel of his hand, to bully me into baking cookies for him, or just to annoy me.

"No." I said. "No!"

"Faith?"

" _Taegan_?"

The shade immediately calmed down and came to hover next to me.

"No, that's not possible. You can't be my brother!"

"Brother?" Mavren looked shocked. "It's nodding, I think."

"Oh, Faith… no." Felicity put a gloved hand over mine, "How can you be sure?"

I explained about the gesture. "But it can't be… we just found Sylvanas' mother, and now we're finding my brother here? He'd already been raised as an undead, and now he's a shade? How?"

"I've heard of that happening," said a Paladin by the name of Silveren. "Sometimes, if a body's damaged beyond repair, but is still alive by necromantic magic, whatever's left of its soul can be extracted and turned into a wraith or a shade. I saw it when I went to Northrend with Kael'thas' forces to fight the Lich King."

I ran a shaking hand over my eyes. My lover was a banshee, and my brother was a shade. I wanted to end this nightmare. I wanted to die all of a sudden. I couldn't deal with this. I didn't _want_ to deal with it. I'd always heard that true shades had been raised by the Lich King himself, but the ones we had encountered here appeared a little different.

"Are you _certain_ that it's your brother, though?" asked Silveren. "I mean, shades can sometimes appear as someone familiar."

"I wouldn't be, except for the way it's acting. Nobody knows about the fact that Taegan used to smack my forehead when he wanted something. Not like that." And the way he had done it had been so _like_ him that I couldn't imagine it not being him.

"We should go back to Tranquillien then."

"Why? Because of him? It's not necessary."

"The priests there can find a way to release him into the afterlife, whatever it is."

"We need to retake Windrunner Spire before we do anything."

"We won't be able to retake it. Look." Silveren pointed between the trees that bordered the edge of the village. Through them, I saw something I had dreaded. More gargoyles were arriving from Deatholme. I counted two groups of twenty of them before I stopped trying to figure out how many there were.

"Damn. Combined with what's already there… we're going to need an experienced army in order to get there."

"And we'll probably have to attack Deatholme at the same time."

I didn't want to agree, but I knew he had a point. If we attacked Windrunner Spire and Deatholme separately, they'd be able to send each other aid. Attacking them at the same time would ensure us some kind of advantage.

"I'm going to need to talk to Sylvanas about this." She wouldn't be happy.

"What do we do about this village? If we leave, the Scourge will take it back."

"Can we put wards around it?" asked Felicity. "Something to keep the undead from returning?"

"If we do that, no Forsaken will be able to enter either until we remove the wards. It could be dangerous for you to even be close to it," I told them. "Not to mention that I've never cast such a spell before, so I could end up killing us all."

But I didn't want to leave Windrunner Village at the mercy of the Scourge. I couldn't. I asked all of the Forsaken to get back twenty yards, and had the elven mages and priests stay with me as we put protective crystals in key points within the village.

Then, placing ourselves in groups of two around the village, we began to chant in unison. We invoked the Light, watching it descend from the sky and create a dome around the area we wanted to protect. We invoked fire to burn anybody foolhardy enough to defy the ward. And finally, we invoked magic itself to signal anybody if fiends attempted to breach our defenses.

We stopped chanting, and the magical runes that had appeared between my fingers slowly faded away. The ward was nearly invisible, except for the air shimmering around the village, as though intense heat covered it. The shades were trapped within, except for Taegan, who had attached himself to me, somehow.

"I hope it works," I whispered as we walked away.

"It should. We might be able to have an elven settlement back in there if nothing happens to the ward."

I didn't really think that anybody would want to live in Windrunner Village anymore. Frankly, living in the Ghostlands was too depressing now. It was dark and dreary. Not at all the beautiful sanctuary I had called home.


	22. Chapter 22

I held a letter in my hand. A letter from Thrall, telling me that Dar'Khan had to be killed before he would consider the Sin'dorei into the Horde. I stared at it, feeling a familiar fury coming over me.

What the hell did he think he was playing at, refusing to let the Sin'dorei into the Horde as long as Dar'Khan was alive?

I was about to start screaming when I blinked. A portal was materializing in a corner of the room. Faith's portal.

I got to my feet and walked over to it, telling the guards not to let anybody inside until I gave them permission. They nodded, and I placed myself in front of the portal, catching Faith by surprise just as she came through it.

"Whoa!" she cried, nearly landing right on top of me. I caught her and immediately led her down the corridor towards her chamber, where I pushed her against the wall and just looked at her.

"How do you always know when to come to me when I need you?"

"It's a gift, I guess," she whispered. "Sylvanas…"

The tone of her voice crashed into me. She wasn't excited, or even happy to see me, exactly. She was scared. "What happened?"

She looked to her left, nodding, and I turned my head in that direction. "What in the world are you doing with a shade following you?" I cried.

"It's Taegan."

Taegan? "Your brother?" What? I looked at the creature, able to see it better than most because of my former connection to the Scourge. I did see its features, and indeed, it _did_ look like Taegan. But I'd known shades to be deceptive in the past. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She sounded heartbroken all over again, and I pulled her to me, closing my eyes. "Did you come back here to tell me about him?"

"No. I came here to tell you that we're going to need your help. And to ask you whether he can stay here."

"In Undercity?" I looked at the shade – Taegan. He wailed at me. "There's no need to wail, I sense your emotions."

"It's really him?"

I focused on him, and he looked at me, his image shimmering in and out of my field of vision. And I knew with absolute certainty that I was looking at what remained of Faith's brother. I nodded to her.

I saw the reality of it crash onto her. For a second, she looked as though she were in the depths of despair. Then, she sank against the wall.

"I don't want this anymore, Sylvanas," she told me. A tear was running down her face. "I can't live like this. It's too hard."

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to quit? Will you go to Northrend and tell Arthas to kill you? Or will you simply step into your black fire so that you won't be resurrected afterwards?" I took her hands in mine and pulled her back to her feet, "I've known you since you were a few hours old, Faith, and in all that time, I've never seen you quit."

"Well I quit now. You're a banshee, my brother's a shade… I was supposed to have killed everyone in the village, but many of them survived and are serving the Scourge now? My entire family?"

"Taegan came to you. He recognized you. He bound himself to you. He's your brother, Faith, whatever he may look like. It's his soul in there, and while it may be warped and not whole, it's him."

"And I can't set him free, can I?"

I had absolutely no idea about that. "If I knew a way to set souls free, do you honestly think we'd be standing here having this discussion?"

She didn't say anything, looking at the ground.

"So. Why did you come here?" I asked her finally

"I thought you said I could come home whenever I wanted?"

"You can, but I know how busy you are. You wouldn't have come here for a good reason."

"What if my good reason is that I don't like being away from you?"

I just looked at her and she shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"You're right. I do have a good reason for coming to you. We have a problem."

I surmised that she didn't just mean the two of us, "What kind of problem?"

"We took back Windrunner Village two days ago. If the wards we put around there hold, the Scourge hasn't gone back there."

My head spun. Taken back the village? I put my hands on her shoulders, "You took it back, Faith? You managed it?"

She smiled briefly and put her hands over mine, rubbing briefly, "Now, don't get excited. I did say there was a problem. Yes, we took the village away from the Scourge. It wasn't easy, because there were as many Scourge as there were of us, but we were able to kill most of them. The shades remained, except for Taegan." She nodded towards him.

"How many did you kill?"

"One fifty, give or take a dozen."

"Impressive," I said. In fact, I felt proud of my girl right then. But the look on her face told me that there was more to the story. "What else happened?"

"Windrunner Spire got reinforcements, likely from Deatholme," she said. "A lot of them."

"How many do you think are there now?"

"Three-hundred by the time we left, so I'm betting that there are more. Sylvanas –."

"I'm way ahead of you," I told her. "Follow me." I led her to my office and closed the door, grabbing a map of Quel'Thalas and spreading it on my desk. "Between three and five-hundred at the Spire," I pointed to it. "And probably double that number in Deatholme, if not more."

"It's not just an army we'll need, but an experienced one."

I nodded, "Take all of the First Magi Corps that are left here. It'll bring your number to four-hundred." I wished I could spare more people, but there was no way I could – we were vulnerable as it was. "What kind of army does Lor'themar have?"

"We'll be outnumbered, even with that."

"And we'll need to attack on two fronts so that they don't reinforce each other during battle." I sat down and brought Faith to sit on the chair next to mine, "You're sure that the village is clear?"

"As I said, as long as the wards hold, no undead creature should be able to get in."

I nodded, "Would you mind getting Rotvine for me? We need to plan this."

She nodded back at me and got up to go look for him, coming back with him less than ten minutes later.

We spent the better part of the night planning the attack on Deatholme and my former home. Both Faith and I would have wanted to fight for the Spire, but we were conscious that our efforts would be better used in Deatholme.

"You're coming with us?" she asked me as she finally got up to go back to Silvermoon.

"Of course I am. This is our home we're trying to save. You go back to Silvermoon via portal. I'll bring additional troops by boat." She looked at me, as though about to say something, but she swallowed whatever it was that was on her lips and kissed my hand before leaving my side.

I began to get the troops ready as soon as Faith was gone. Most of them were happy and eager to fight the Scourge in Quel'Thalas, and I picked up and additional thirty volunteers, who just wanted to help.

 _You don't give your people enough credit_ , I told myself. Faith had said that to me once when we'd argued, telling me that I only used the Forsaken as fodder against the Scourge. And so I did. But nobody was supposed to know about it. Besides, they died for me willingly. Again, I heard Faith's voice screaming at me that just because they willingly sacrificed themselves for me, it didn't mean that I had to abuse this.

We left Tirisfal Glades the following day, boarding four ships and setting off for Quel'Thalas. For once, the seas weren't as rough as usual, and we had what would have passed for a pleasant trip in better times.

Faith met us on Sunstrider Isle with a group of rangers, who stared at us both in horror and awe.

"So many… you've brought us so many," said one of the rangers, bowing to me. "Thank you, General."

I looked at him, recognizing him with a start, "Perovir Sungazer. I'm happy to see you're still serving Quel'Thalas with bow and sword."

"Always," he replied. "It will be a pleasure serving under you again."

I nearly smirked. He had always had a crush on me, and had been completely jealous of Faith. Something that, I noticed, was still the case, judging by the way he glared at her as I gave her a completely unnecessary boost so that she could climb onto Prince. I ran my hand over his neck and he stiffened, turning is head to look at me, but he didn't pull away.

"You got him to like me again," I commented.

"I think he's just in tune with me," she replied. "And he'll always remember you as his first love."

"Just like his mistress."

Faith's cheeks colored, and she cleared her throat. I rubbed her leg, then climbed onto Venom. She and I set up together, and everyone else followed on foot. I felt her looking at me every few seconds, and knew what she was thinking. I remembered too when we'd gone riding together, acting formal because the only other choice would have been for us to make love. I saw her hand twitching a couple of times. She wanted to reach out and hold my hand. Her body screamed for contact with mine.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" I asked her at last. "You're driving me crazier than I already am."

"You're not –."

"Yes I am. You've said it yourself on a few occasions." I glanced at her and she looked right back at me, our eyes locking.

"I said your actions were sometimes insane."

"No, you said me." I smiled at her, which unsettled her so much that she caused Prince to trip. She nearly fell off him and I chuckled softly.

"You and I, in battle? You'll be far from me or you'll distract me enough to get me killed."

I laughed this time. That was as likely to happen as her forgiving Arthas for what he had done to me. "You'll stick as close to me as you can to make sure I don't accidentally get dismembered."

" _I'll_ dismember you if you keep it up," she muttered. But she was smiling.

We began to focus more as we neared the Dead Scar. Faith and I rode ahead and planted ourselves in the middle to make sure that nothing would arrive to ambush us. There were some undead there, but they weren't close. We remained there until everyone had gone through, after which we cantered back to the head of the column.

"I hate letting them live," she said to me.

"It was only three of them, and I doubt they had any sort of intelligence," I replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Still. I could just go back and –."

I grabbed Prince's reins, and the horse very nearly reared at my sudden closeness. "You will do no such thing, Faith. You'll start a battle and we're not here for that. Not now. We'll take care of the rest of the Scar once we've taken care of the bigger problem."

Prince's ears were flat on his head, so I let go of the reins for Faith's safety.

"Besides," I continued, "The rangers there are more than capable of taking care of them if they come anywhere near the city."

We arrived in Silvermoon to find that a tent village had been erected for us in a large area to the east of the Shepherd's Gate, just outside the city. I smiled, no matter what kind of allies we were about to be, the Sin'dorei weren't about to let nearly four-hundred undead settle so close to their beds.

"I tried to get them to set up the tents within the city walls," said Faith apologetically. "But they claim there will be too many of them for the inns."

"It's fine," I told her. "We'll be able to get to the Ghostlands much faster if we don't have to parade through the city. Besides, we also settle visitors in the Ruins of Lordaeron rather than in Undercity itself."

"That's because they can't stand the smell."

I smiled, "There is that, yes. You got used to it, didn't you?"

"I get used to it after I've been there for a few hours. It's always a shock at first, especially if I forget to use a spell on myself."

"Even me?"

She blushed again, "You're better preserved than the other Forsaken. You're not too bad unless you've been too long in the heat and nobody keeps you cool through magic."

I read a lot in her blush, and the fact that she thought about the way I smelled disturbed me, "What do I smell like to you?"

"Like death," she said immediately.

"And?"

"Old spices that have gone stale. Dead flowers. Basically, the way you smelled like before you died, just… dead."

I didn't want to know what I tasted like to her when we kissed and made love, because it would have probably appalled me enough to ban her from Undercity on principle.

"I suppose that the spells you put on the Royal Quarter and my chambers help with that?"

She snapped her neck towards me as she dismounted, "You know about that?"

"I wouldn't know you at all if I wasn't able to recognize your spellwork around me."

"Are you angry?"

"Angry? No, Faith. You'd know it if I were angry." "Are you staying in the tent with me?"

She nodded, "Is that okay?"

"Sure."

Lor'themar came out of the city, giving a small speech about how thankful he was to have us there "in defense of Quel'Thalas".

"What will you do if the warchief refuses to let us into the Horde?"

I looked at her, "Secede."

"Sylvanas."

"They either take all of us, or none of us."

"How will we fight the Scourge if the Horde can't help us?"

"We'll find a way." I didn't need to ask her what she would do if our work here didn't enable the Sin'dorei to join the Horde. She would stay with me no matter what, even if I had to raise my own army.

We talked to Lor'themar for a while. Halduron was supplying three-hundred additional troops in addition to the ones that were already stationed in Tranquillien. That would help us, but we would still be outnumbered, and surprise wasn't on our side.

"Has there been any word about Windrunner Village?" asked Faith.

"Ah…" he looked down.

Faith swore and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"The wards didn't hold," I said.

"I'm afraid not. The Scourge breached them this morning. We saw the light show from here."

"This is going to be a slaughter," said Faith. "We can't go against the Scourge like this."

"As if you're going to back down," I told her. "This ends now, one way or another."

"I need to find a way to make my fire stronger. They've got incantations to either lessen it, or stop me from casting altogether."

"You'll be fine," I said. "Don't panic yet." I put my hand on her knee, squeezing gently.

But it was easier said than done. As we left Silvermoon the next day, I felt as though we were heading a funerary procession. Faith rode with me, having left Prince in the city so that he wouldn't get hurt. She shivered and rest her head against my back, whispering to me that she loved me.

"Stop trying to say goodbye to me, Faith. Neither of us are going to die." She had written a long letter to her Tauren family to bid them farewell in case she didn't make it. I hated that she had done this, but I hadn't been able to talk her out of it.

"No matter what," she said, "I will always love you."

What she said hit me like a brick wall. They were the same words I had told her before dying. Stopping Venom, I forcibly pulled Faith from behind me and sat her in front of me, facing me, "You listen to me this instant. _We are not going to die_."

"You didn't think you were going to die last time you went into battle like this."

"Ah, Faith, of course I knew. And so did you, or you wouldn't have struggled so hard to stay by my side. Besides, we have a big advantage this time around."

"What's that?"

"For one thing, we know what we're up against. For another, we have you."

"Me? You had me last time."

"I had you in pain and shock last time. Now, I have you healthy and strong. The Scourge gave you the nickname Blackfire, you know. It wasn't for nothing. You scare them." I turned her around and wrapped an arm around her.

"You won't die this time?" she asked me, her voice very small.

I squeezed her against me, "No, Faith. I won't die again."

We didn't stop to rest, marching all the way to Tranquillien and reaching the village under the cover of night, which didn't change much, seeing as all of the Ghostlands existed under thick cloud cover. I would have kept going, but Faith had fallen asleep twice already, and I knew that the rangers needed rest as well. So we stopped for several hours so that everyone who needed it could sleep and eat something.

Faith didn't leave my side. She slept wrapped in a blanket, curled up against my leg. If I moved, she reached for me, reminding me of the way she'd acted almost immediately after she had lost her family.

"How much sleep did you get?" I asked her when she woke up. I suspected she hadn't fully slept, and I wasn't wrong.

"I didn't, really. I'll sleep later."

"You're scared."

"And you're not?"

I thought about it. I _was_ apprehensive, but not really for myself, because it would have taken a lot to kill me. But I was worried about Faith and what might happen to her. As a matter of fact, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to send her back to Undercity and lock her inside my chambers so that she'd be safe. "We're going to be fine."

Did I really believe that? Part of me did, but as we split up, with less than half of our force heading towards my former home with Mavren and Rotvine at the helm, and the rest of us continuing onto Deatholme, I had to wonder how many of us would be leaving this place alive.

The Scar was strangely empty as we approached the scourged city. Everyone had pulled back inside, so we would have to contend with them as well. I saw that several members of the Farstriders were nearby, around fifty of them, to bolster our ranks. They would obey me without question.

"I love you," said Faith to me as we both got off Venom. She took my hand and looked at me directly.

I didn't smile, but I put my other hand on her face, running my thumb over her cheek, "Do not leave my sight."

She nodded, her eyes scared. I hugged her tightly, allowing her a second to compose herself. When I released her, she looked a lot more composed, her face pale, but her eyes clear.

The sound of evil laughter rent the air.

"Well, look at who we have here. Sylvanas Windrunner, the _Banshee Queen_ , and… her little _girlfriend_ , Faith Everstone. Ah, Faith, when I get through with you, you'll be mine forever, and you'll never think about Sylvanas again, I promise you that."

Threatening her. He was actually _threatening_ her. "I will rip him to pieces," I snarled.

"Sylvanas, keep your focus," Faith told me, placing her hand over where my unbeating heart lay in my chest. "We can't go charging in there."

I turned and looked at the entrance to Deatholme. Nothing moved there. It looked empty from where we were, but that was a spell. For all we knew, thousands of Scourge fiends could be waiting for us in there.

And they were.

Faith and I led the first wave of mages and warriors through, Felicity behind us with the wave that included priests and paladins.

Neither of us paused when we saw the sheer number of nerubians and other undead creatures that were ready to meet us. Faith cast immediately, and I let arrows fly, hitting first a gargoyle, then a human from the Cult of the Damned. Faith set a Nerubian on fire, the flames so intense I even felt them on my face from where I was. The creature screamed, and I heard a cry from my right.

"Kill her!" hissed a voice. "Kill that fire creature!"

It was as though I'd been dipped in a lightning storm. My senses were sharp and clear as I killed fiend after fiend. Around me, the battle raged, our side taking as good as it got. I saw a priest dead on the ground, engulfed in magical flames so that he wouldn't be risen.

I nearly screamed.

Faith was battling a lich by herself. I should have bounded to her, but I couldn't: if I distracted her, she could end up dead, or worse. But I directed a paladin and a priest to cast protective spells around her to give her some form of help, trying to keep them safe as they did so.

But she was losing the battle. The lich was far too strong for her. It struck, and I saw her get hit. I shrieked her name, reaching her just as she hit the ground. Her eyes were wide open, and she was still casting her spell. The mail she'd worn to protect her chest was split open, but I saw no blood. Whatever the lich had done, it hadn't mortally wounded her.

Suddenly, I saw Felicity casting a spell at the lich from behind. It turned briefly, screaming a deadly incantation, and, grabbing Faith's spellblade, I struck at it with all my might as Faith called out a spell. Her hand glowed a blinding white as shards of energy left her, engulfing the undead creature. The shards hit the lich from every direction, obliterating it. An amulet fell from the folds of its robes, and I used the spellblade in my hand to crush it.

When I looked up, a heartbreaking scene greeted me. Faith was staring down at the body of a Forsaken who had finally attained true death. Whatever it was, Felicity had found it while protecting her best friend. As I watched, Faith retrieved something from Felicity's pocket and closed her eyes. A second later, she had set fire to the body, one tear coursing down her dirt-streaked cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

There was no time to grieve. I pulled at Faith's arm and kissed her briefly. "Keep fighting."

She looked at me, and I saw the pain in her eyes. But we had to go on. Nerubians were coming out of the ziggurats, followed by necromancers and constructs of untold origins. I saw Scourge generals, who immediately made for us.

Faith was ready. I handed her the spellblade back, and we began to fight, back-to-back. Every time one of us killed something, she set it on fire. Soon, more than three dozen fires were burning all over the dead city as everyone followed suit.

But they kept coming. We had lost several people as well, other than Felicity. Still, we didn't stop. I knew, however, that as long as we were locked in battle, Dar'Khan would stay safe.

"Enough!" cried Faith suddenly. "Sylvanas, get down!"

I obeyed her without question. I felt her throwing herself on top of me and shout a spell as she jammed the wand she'd been holding down into the ground. Intense light surrounded us, so bright that I was completely blinded until Faith put her free hand over my eyes.

We got up.

The battle was still violent all over the place, but in a ten-foot area around the two of us lay several dead bodies of constructs, nerubians, and members of the Cult of the Damned.

I didn't have a clue as to what Faith had done exactly, but whatever it had been, it had obviously taken a lot out of her. I put my arm around her, "We have to find Dar'Khan!"

"I know!" she shouted, blocking some spell that had been aimed at us.

We didn't have time to search all of the ziggurats. But one of them was more heavily guarded than the others. "Faith!"

She followed my line of sight, and together, we went there, slaying anything along the way.

The guards put up a hell of a fight, one of them nearly besting me. It would have done, had Faith not hit it from behind.

"You're not respecting the rules of engagement," I told her, trying to make a joke of it. "Hitting someone from behind like that."

She snorted, "Rules of engagement, right. Remind me of that when we're not fighting the Scourge."

We walked inside, a couple of Farstriders right behind us, along with Perovir, who looked a little worse for wear. We were cautious, Faith in front of me as we stepped further and further into the structure, our faces bathed in foul green light.

The sound of necromantic chanting reached us. Faith hurried along, and I caught her hand instinctively, wanting her to slow down.

"Come in," came Dar'Khan's voice. "Come in! Why must you stand in the doorway? Are you so afraid to meet death?" A chuckle, "And if you're thinking about getting out of here, it's already too late."

I took Faith's hand and squeezed, hearing that whatever was behind us had pincers. A nerubian. She squeezed back and let me go so that we could walk into the underground chamber together.

Green light filtered from the walls, the same way it had when we'd been in Scholomance. I saw four necromancers with their skeletal minions on either side of the chamber, and elven sacrifices on the floor.

Standing in the middle of the room, staring right at us, was Dar'Khan, traitor of Quel'Thalas. Undead now, he was tall, with long dirty gray hair and dark gray skin. He wore robes that had once been blue, but were now a dirtier color, torn in several places. He didn't look much better than my Forsaken.

"Ah, look. The two lovers. That's just cute. Come here to avenge your late lover, Faith?" He laughed, "Shouldn't you have brought someone with you? Oh, your little army upstairs? No, I'm afraid they're all going to die and come back to serve us. And you'll be first."

He cast a spell so quickly that I didn't see it coming, and Faith wasn't able to block it. It hit me straight in the chest and I collapsed, my knees knocked out from under me. My bow fell from my hands, as did the arrow I'd been holding.

Faith screamed, but was cut off almost immediately when the nerubian used its own brand of magic to hurt her. I saw dark tendrils of shadow pick her up by the neck and dangle her from the ground.

 _No! Faith!_ I couldn't say anything, couldn't move. The spell Dar'Khan had thrown at me had paralyzed me, and all I could do was watch, helpless, as Faith's life was slowly drained from her body.

I struggled. I struggled harder than I ever had in my life and undeath. I couldn't let Faith die. Not here, not now, not like this, not ever.

Dar'Khan chuckled, "Oh, it's too easy."

One of the Farstrider rangers fell to the ground, dead. A minute later, she twitched and slowly got to her feet, her movements oddly disjointed.

"Faith!" I cried. I gave myself the biggest push I possibly could and launched myself at the nerubian, whose concentration was snapped. It fought me as Faith crashed to the ground, burying its fangs into my arm.

I heard shouts from behind me as the second Farstrider was killed and raised as well. Perovir, for his part, was oddly still. Catching a glimpse of him, I realized he was in shock, paralyzed by his own fear. I punched the nerubian's face away from my arm, giving a cry when one of its fangs stayed lodged in my arm.

Faith was stirring. I don't know by what miracle, but she was able to cast a fire spell that hit the two fallen Farstriders and engulfed them quickly. However, the fire also lit up the vile substance that was on the floor.

"I never said you two could fight back," said Dar'Khan, stepping towards Faith. He pulled a short sword from the folds of his robes. "Don't worry, Faith, this will only hurt for a second."

I couldn't get to her, as the nerubian demanded all of my attention. I called out her name.

"No, banshee. You won't be able to save your beloved, not this time."

I saw Faith's eyes opening wide. She pulled her foot up and kicked hard enough between Dar'Khan's legs for me to hear something cracking. He made a sound I'd never heard an undead make before, and it would have been comical had the situation not been so dire for us.

He collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain, which was when all eight of the necromancers struck.

I pulled a blade from beneath my shoulder pads and stabbed the nerubian multiple times until it fell.

The liquid on the floor was catching fire quickly. Two of the minions on the far side of the wall were trapped and screaming as the fire turned them to ash. We would all be roasted alive and dead if we didn't get out of there quickly.

Still unable to get to her feet, Faith was casting spell after spell, creating invisible barriers so that we would have time to get out of there.

I stumbled over to her, grabbing my bow along the way and crashing into Perovir. That seemed to break his fear, and he blinked, looking around himself with terror in his eyes. "Move it!" I screamed at him.

He began to fight, hard, just as Faith got to one knee and cast another spell, aimed at one of the necromancers, who froze in his tracks. His minion exploded into flames. Fire began to burn in that area too.

Faith reached for me and I caught her hand, pulling as hard as I could with my injured arm, which felt as though it was about to be pulled right off my body. I didn't really feel much physical pain anymore, but this was something else.

I didn't care. I pulled, and she came, nearly colliding with me.

"Perovir, let's go!"

Dar'Khan was slowly getting back up. The dark gray of his face had paled, but he was still too alive for my liking. I threw my blade at him and saw it embedding itself in his hand. He screamed again.

Perovir joined up, going on Faith's other side and helping her up the stairs.

"The necromancers!" he cried.

"They'll have to fight… the fire if they want t-to get out," gasped Faith. She coughed once, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"Can you block the door?" I asked.

She raised a hand, turning it slightly so that it faced the doorway we had just gone through. A dark blue light seeped from her fingers towards the stone archway, which collapsed a second later. It wasn't much, and would probably buy us five seconds at most, but they were precious seconds.

We ran as fast as we could, which admittedly wasn't very fast. We had barely managed to make it outside when we were met by three skeletons. But this time, Perovir's fear had left him, and he was able to get rid of them quickly, his sword nearly singing in his hands.

"I _said_ that neither of you are going _anywhere_!" snarled Dar'Khan from behind us.

I stumbled and fell, bringing Faith with me.

Nerubians and necromancers were approaching us. If we were going to do anything in order to survive this, we had to do it immediately.

Faith was murmuring a spell, a powerful one. I understood the words, a mix of Thalassian, Common, and tongues of old. Something about the Light and the elements coming together with magic to protect us all. As she murmured, her entire form began to emit a pearly silver glow. A sliver of moon somehow filtered down through a gap in the clouds and touched her.

She released the spell.

The moon ray jumped from her body and hit Dar'Khan straight in the chest, lifting him and slamming him into the doorway of the ziggurat. The light jumped again, hitting the nearest nerubian and burning it on the spot, doing the same to a skeleton that had ventured too close, and to a gargoyle.

Dar'Khan crashed into a puddle of noxious fluid, burned, definitely hurt, but unfortunately still alive. Whatever necromancy was keeping him moving was very powerful indeed.

Faith pressed something into my hand. It was her spellblade, and it was glowing brighter than before. Its magic soothed me, helping me get to my feet and walk over to where he lay. He tried to hurl a spell at me, but I heard Faith shouting something, and a wall of arcane force suddenly appeared in front of me, stopping his spell, while allowing me to move forward.

"You're looking a little bad there, Dar'Khan," I told him.

He was no longer smirking. In fact, he looked scared now.

"You're one to talk, Banshee." He spat at me.

"You had a little something to do with that, didn't you, traitor?" asked Faith. She was walking again, steadier on her feet now.

Dar'Khan opened his mouth to say something, but in one swift move, I separated the head from his body. Dark viscous blood sprayed over both Faith and I, almost immediately turning to ash. Faith set the remains on fire as I held up his head for all to see, "Your leader has tasted _true death_!" I cried, my voice carrying over the noise of the battle.

A few people stopped fighting, and Faith used that opportunity to set fire to two gargoyles. Several constructs, no doubt held in place by Dar'Khan's magic, fell apart as we watched, their pieces raining down onto the floor and rolling around like some grotesque versions of a child's ball.

The First Magi Corps renewed its efforts. Fire began to fall from the sky as Faith joined her spells to the ones paladins and priests were chanting. One of the ziggurats suddenly exploded.

We couldn't stay there any longer. We had killed Dar'Khan, but we were still outnumbered, and now, we were hurt. I hated to have to give the command that was on my lips, but I had to, "Retreat!" I called.

I caught Faith by the waist, and we began to get out of there. She was still casting spells in every direction, and Perovir's sword danced against fiends of all shapes and sizes. The remaining gargoyles took to the skies, fleeing the battle, which was a victory in and of itself.

As we ran, I saw bodies of the fallen. Faith set them each on fire, taking a bit more time than I would have liked. It was enough for a necromancer general to hone in on us and cast a spell on Faith as we closed in on the entrance to the city.

The jet of dark magic missed her by less than an inch, and only because I pulled her out of the way.

A protective barrier of holy magic surrounded us as we finally managed to exit Deatholme. It burned me, but allowed us to get out of there safely. We were the last ones out, from what I could tell, everyone else who had survived the battle was staring at everything, wide-eyed and stunned.

"Concentrate all your magic on the entrance!" I shouted.

Faith turned from me, beginning a spell that was taken up by every mage, priest, and paladin we had with us. Magic of every kind hit the gates of Deatholme, turning the open doors there red, then white. Stone and metal seemed to fuse together, then melt, and finally, with an explosion that sounded more like a scream, the entrance collapsed surrounded by black fire, knocking some of us back a few feet. Both Faith and I were blasted backwards, landing on top of a couple of elven rangers.

"Wow, look at that," said Perovir, watching as flames rose twenty feet above the city.

I struggled to my feet, holding onto my arm, which was practically limp at my side. My fingers were still clamped around Dar'Khan's head. I dropped it. "Someone put that in a bag. We'll bring it back to Silvermoon as proof."

A Farstrider took care of it, handling the head with a grimace on his face.

Faith came to me. She was swaying a little, and her face was ashen, but she didn't look badly hurt. I felt a stab of relief and smiled at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Let me see your arm, Sylvanas."

"I'm fine."

"That thing nearly took it off. Now, let me see it."

Carefully, she pulled my hand away from the wound, slowly taking off the bit of armor around it.

My arm had nearly been severed. I could see the bone poking out from whatever bit of skin and muscle remained attached to my body, but that was about it. I nearly burst into laughter, "Great. Just pull it off and I'll get a new one in Undercity or something." The pain coming from the area came in agonizing flares, and I grit my teeth against it.

"You'll need a necromancer to fix that," whispered Faith.

Speaking of necromancers, "Someone has to go to the Spire to check on the others." I called out to everyone. "Perovir, take fifty of our troops, and go give them aid. Evacuate them as quickly as you can. Now! We'll meet back in Tranquillien."

"We can't split up, Sylvanas. We'll be sitting ducks if we do. We have no idea how many forces were amassed at Windrunner Spire."

We had gone into Deatholme with nearly five hundred people. Out of that, I estimated that maybe two-hundred had fallen. We were injured, and needed a serious rest, "If we all go, it'll be another massacre. Go, Perovir!"

"I'll go with him."

"No you won't. I have no idea what damage that nerubian caused you."

"Sylvanas –."

"If you go, I do," I hissed at her. "I am not about to let you go off like that without getting you checked out first."

"I'm sorry, my love, but you're in absolutely no condition to do anything." She turned and climbed on the nearest skeletal horse, "Get the queen back to Tranquillien immediately. Take the main road, but be careful. Ride as fast as you can. I want fifty able-bodies to come with us to Windrunner Spire, on the double."

I tried stopping her, but she waved a hand at me so that white light froze me in place. I could only watch as she galloped away with Perovir and four dozen rangers, mages, and priests.

I couldn't believe it. _She had left me_. Left me to get healed so that she could continue fighting without having to worry about me, but _she had left me!_ To fight the Scourge!

Venom came to me and nudged me.

"My Lady, I could probably heal your arm partially, to keep it from… falling off."

I glanced around at the priest who was looking at me. I doubted he could do much of anything, but I consented, "Don't forget that I'm dead, priest. My wounds don't work the same way they would for the living."

Bracing myself for the momentous pain I knew was going to come, I grabbed on to Venom's saddle. Holy magic hit my arm so hard that I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I felt as though I'd been dipped in fire that was consuming me from within, starting from my injury and radiating down to my fingers and my chest. I couldn't help it. I cried out.

The priest stopped, breathing hard. What he had done hadn't really helped much, only getting some sinew to fuse itself back together. It had also leeched some of the poison out of my system. Until then, I hadn't even felt it. I swayed and he put a hand on my back, boosting me onto my horse.

"Go to the Spire," I said dully.

"We can't, my Lady. Lady Everstone gave us specific instructions."

"And I'm giving you new ones. Take me to Windrunner Spire. Now!"

But he didn't listen. Nobody did. Someone took Venom's bridle, and it was all I could do to stay on him as they led me away from Faith. I wanted to struggle, but I think that the holy magic had made me sluggish, because I couldn't summon the necessary strength to do that.

Darkness descended upon me.

When I emerged, I was lying on a bed, and someone was setting my arm carefully, aligning the bone so that it would be healed properly. Gentle hands probed the skin there, infusing it with magic. I winced and blinked, seeing Faith right there.

I whispered her name. Her eyes flickered to my face, "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Absolutely furious with you. You left me."

"You couldn't fight with that arm, Sylvanas." She took a cold cloth and wiped my forehead, "I've never seen a Forsaken with a fever before."

"Fever… I don't have a fever."

"And yet, you do. It's not from the poison. I think it's more what Dar'Khan did to you."

"Well, that's just great," I said. "I nearly lose my arm, now this." I glared at her, "You left me."

"You did the same thing to me a few years ago. Get over it." She put her fingers to my arm again and whispered an incantation that made me jump.

"Faith, what are you doing?"

"Healing you."

"Not with that magic, you're not. Where in the world did you learn that spell?" I shook, "I don't want you using that kind of magic."

"You use it."

"I'm dead, Faith. And I was a member of the Scourge for a year. You are alive, and one of the purest people I know. Please don't use necromancy."

"It's just one spell, and it's working. See? Your arm is nearly completely reattached."

Faith had worked carefully while I'd been lost in the darkness that passed for unconsciousness with the Forsaken. Almost no scar was visible where my arm had been ripped from my body.

"Faith, no…"

"Shh, my love. I'm almost done." She kissed my lips softly, before beginning again.

I didn't want Faith to use necromancy, not even to heal me. I felt tears pricking the back of my eyelids. What had I turned Faith into? Was she turning to darkness now? "How… how did it go at the Spire?" I asked, my voice trembling.

Faith looked at me and kissed at the salt at the corner of my eye, "I love you," she whispered to me. "And I will always love you, my heart." She kissed my forehead, "It went pretty much as expected. Altogether, we lost less than half our force. Most of them were Forsaken."

I nodded, having expected that. The Forsaken respected life more than anything, and would have easily died to save a fighting blood elf, especially since they had once been my people.

Faith performed one last bit of magic on me, fully closing the wound, sealing it with more necromancy. Her fingers emitted green shadows as she worked. I sat up, "Faith. Where did you learn that?"

"Undercity," she responded simply. "I asked one of the necromancers there to teach me a thing or two in case I needed to heal you in an emergency."

"There are other ways." I couldn't remember feeling so sad, even when I'd died. I didn't like the look on Faith's face. "Faith, please."

She looked at me, "Can you move your fingers? Do you have sensation everywhere?"

I did, moving my fingers as she'd asked and flexing my arm. It felt normal. "You're not going to talk to me about it?"

"Not until you talk to me about what you're building in the bowels of the Apothecarium. I thought I was having a nightmare when I saw the abominations, Sylvanas. I didn't think you'd be able to resort to that, but you did."

"And that makes it okay for you to use necromancy too?"

"It means that you can't say anything to me about it. Don't worry, it's not my preferred form of magic. But I can't use fire on you, I'll kill you."

"You'll try, you mean."

She gave me the ghost of a smile. "We're going back to Silvermoon in the morning. Thrall's coming."

"Thrall?" It was about time. I started to get up, but caught the look on Faith's face. "What is it?"

She shook her head, "Nothing… I… you know, I thought I'd be happy. We killed him. The one who let Arthas in here. But I feel lost, Sylvanas."

I could only look at her. She didn't cry, but she looked shattered. "We avenged Quel'Thalas, in part. I don't suppose it will ever be completely done, not until we kill Arthas and Kel'Thuzad."

Faith shrank away at my mention of Kel'Thuzad, and I pulled her close to me, "Faith. We'll get them all right? It may not be today, but we dealt the Scourge a mighty blow today, even if they killed a lot of us." Picking up a hairbrush, I began to brush her hair gently. Slowly, she relaxed, resting her hand on my thigh. "How many Scourge did we kill, you think?"

"Rotvine and Mavren were just tallying the numbers. Enough to matter. They won't be active here for a while, and the Farstriders will be able to handle whatever's left."

"We can only hope that they don't get reinforcements from the Plaguelands. Gargoyles can still come here from there."

"I don't think so, at least not for some time. We did a good job back there."

"Yeah, we did." I loosely braided her hair, wanting to hold her.

We rode back to Silvermoon the next day. Along the way, people hailed us, calling out that we had saved Quel'Thalas. It took a lot for me not to stop and tell them to be ridiculous. I didn't know how long it would take, but the Scourge would probably rise again and would be active for quite some time in my former homeland.

Silvermoon had a festive air as we arrived. Music was playing in all directions, tunes that I knew and had sung when I'd been alive. I had even danced to one of the songs I was hearing with Faith, the two of us hidden in her room, holding each other tightly for what had seemed to be only a moment.

"Oh, this brings me back," said Faith to me.

"Titans, did I want to kiss you the day we danced to that," I said quietly. The feeling was crystal clear to me, even now. "I wanted you so badly I could taste you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Estelien came into your room a minute later and we had to jump apart. Maybe it's a good thing he did, or I would have found a way to take you right there and then."

"You remember exactly how you felt, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

"Every day."

"And you're holding on by a thread," I remarked. Now that the fear of losing me had passed, she wanted me again. The lust was wholly evident in her eyes and flushed cheeks when she looked at me.

"You're the one who's refusing me. Although I think I could make you surrender to me, eventually."

I burst into surprised laughter, which caused several people to turn around and look at us. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Wait and see."

"Oh, I really don't like the way that sounds," I told her. My arm went around her waist. As incredible as it felt, at that moment, I was happy. Faith and I had survived the battle in Deatholme, and we'd done what we had set out to do. Flower petals fell all around us as we rode through the streets. People shouted our names.

We reached Sunfury Spire, where Lor'themar, Halduron, and Lady Liadrin, the leader of the Blood Elf Paladins, were waiting for us. All of them were dressed in their finest, almost making me think that they would be taking credit for what we had done in the Ghostlands.

They greeted us with bows and handshakes as we dismounted from our horses.

"Welcome, heroes of Quel'Thalas," said Lor'themar. I had to force myself not to laugh out loud. "I would like to personally thank you for what you have done at Deatholme. Getting rid of Dar'Khan the traitor was no small task, I'm aware, and we honor your bravery, your sacrifice, and your dedication to seeing it done!"

People began to cheer, and Faith and I looked at each other. Since when had Lor'themar become so… ridiculous?

The cheering died down, and he looked at us, "In all honesty, though. Thank you. Thank you for everything you did. I understand you lost a lot of people?"

"A fair amount, yes," I responded. "We'd expected it, considering the fact that we were outnumbered from the beginning."

He nodded somberly. "I would then like to have a moment on silent for the heroes who fell, not just now, but since the Scourge first invaded us all those years ago."

Faith blanched at the thought, but I nearly laughed again. I was going to have a moment of silence for myself? The smile that was threatening to emerge suddenly disappeared as I remembered the moment Frostmourne had pierced my body. I remembered thinking about Faith and how much I'd loved her, and how unfair it was that I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with her.

Lor'themar looked up, "I declare today a Silvermoon holiday! Everyone in the city is free to do whatever they wish, within the limits of legality, of course. All food and drink are free on this day for everybody! The Spire will pay any and all costs necessary today."

The cheering resumed again, and a huge party began immediately as we entered the Spire for a bit of respite. Faith saw the look on my face and came to me, but I waved her away. If I started talking to her about whatever I was feeling, I'd ruin her day too, and she was already mourning Felicity.

"Thrall will be arriving at any moment," said Lor'themar as soon as we'd closed the doors behind us.

We sat down at the large meeting table, Faith angling her chair closer to me than was strictly necessary.

"Is it official, then?" she asked. "Are we officially in the Horde?"

"I believe so, but he'll confirm that once he arrives." Lor'themar looked at Faith, "Are you all right?"

"Oh… yes, I'm fine, thank you."

The response was so generic that, had we been alone, I would have forced her to talk to me. But he seemed to take her at her word, although it was obvious that something was bothering her. Her hand kept going into her pocket to squeeze something.

"I understand you were injured, Sylvanas."

"Nothing Faith couldn't handle," I told him, reaching out under the table and placing my hand on her thigh. Almost immediately, her hand covered mine.

He nodded, "How many people did you lose?"

"Nearly three-hundred Forsaken. Maybe a hundred elves. It could have been a lot worse, but not by much."

"It's going to take us a long while to train the replacements for the Magi Corps," whispered Faith. "I don't know how we're going to manage it."

"We'll find a way," I said.

"I would be more than happy to ask whether people here would be willing to go to Undercity and help with the training."

"That would be welcome," I said just as someone came in.

"They're here, Regent Lord."

We got up, following Lor'themar to the portal chamber, where a couple of orcs were just materializing from a portal that led to Orgrimmar. They were guards, and Thrall joined them soon after, with several others.

"Welcome, Warchief of the Horde," said Lor'themar to him. I hoped he wasn't going to get more flowery than that, or Thrall would think him a complete idiot. "We're glad you could make it."

"I'm happy to be here on such a joyous occasion." He cocked his head to the side, "You're already celebrating?"

"They're celebrating the fall of Dar'Khan, Warchief," said Faith, bowing slightly. "Sylvanas slew him herself."

I glanced at her. Why was she giving me all the credit? "I might have done, but you weakened him first," I replied.

"You're certainly persistent, Sylvanas," said Thrall.

I didn't smile, but Faith did. She knew that when I wanted something, I usually got it, by any means necessary.

Lor'themar led the way back to the meeting table, which was now so full that Faith was practically sitting on my lap. The heat from her body radiated over me, and I realized that I could smell her when she was this close to me. Slowly, I moved my leg so that it touched hers, wanting to yell at myself. What was wrong with me? Faith shivered at my touch.

We began to talk about what had happened at Deatholme, Faith filling in the details of what she and her team had done at Windrunner Village as well. It was a long tale, and when she mentioned Felicity, I saw a tear splash onto her hand.

"She died bravely," said Thrall in a low voice.

"Everyone fighting the Scourge dies bravely." Faith's voice trembled and I put my hand on her knee to keep her from getting up and fleeing.

Thrall looked over at Lor'themar and Halduron, "I think that Faith is a credit to your race."

"She's more a credit to Sylvanas than to any of us, but thank you."

"All I know is that if every blood elf is like her, I will be more than happy to have them as my allies. So, I can officially say, welcome to the Horde."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – Trigger warning**

The announcement that the Sin'dorei had joined the Horde spread through Silvermoon like wildfire. Several musicians set up an impromptu concert in the Court of the Sun, so that we had music streaming in from the open windows.

Sitting at a balcony just behind Sylvanas, I watched the revelers below. They all seemed so happy. We had sacrificed a lot to make Quel'Thalas safer, but would it remain that way for long? The Dead Scar was still full of the Scourge that would attack at every available opportunity, and the survivors of Deatholme would probably rally around a new leader before long.

Sylvanas reached out for me and I took her hand. The chill of her skin against mine felt blissful, but even that wasn't enough to bring a smile to my face.

She pulled me to her, "Will you act happy?" she asked me. "You're looking like you're watching someone get executed."

"I am happy," I told her.

"Try harder," she hissed, letting me go.

 _No, don't let me go…_

I got to my feet and gave the most natural smile I could to the people on the balcony with us, "I'll be right back." I made an exit, getting to the nearest bathroom before I burst into tears.

A second after I'd begun to cry, Sylvanas came in, startling me. She closed and locked the door behind her and just watched me as I composed myself.

"Are you done now?"

"How do you turn off all emotion?" I asked her, still hiccupping.

"It comes with undeath, Faith."

"Oh, does it? For everything? Because I heard you screaming out my name when I was hit."

Sylvanas closed her eyes, as though praying for patience, "We both know how I feel about you. And I'm sorry about Felicity." She knelt next to me and brushed a tear from my face, "Do you need more time?"

I nodded.

She stayed with me, watching me cry and not saying anything. When I'd finally calmed down enough to rejoin the others, she gave me a long hug, allowing me to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," I said to her.

"It's my job."

"No. Your job is to lead the Forsaken, not to babysit me."

She put a hand on my cheek, "You are my job, first and foremost."

I dropped my head on her shoulder, "And you say you don't want to marry me."

"Faith, please." She backed away and looked at me directly, her features hardening, "Don't mention that again, okay?"

"You started it," I muttered.

"Yeah, I know."

I could see that, whatever she was thinking about, she was in pain, and so I hugged her again, "I'm sorry, my love. I don't mean… I don't want to hurt you. Don't pay attention to me when I'm being a maudlin fool." I wanted to marry her. She was the love of my life, and I wanted nothing more than to have to the whole world know it. But she didn't, and I understood that, even if I didn't like it. "I'll stop."

"Good. Then maybe I won't have to kill you." She pressed her forehead against mine for a second before she let me go. "Ready?"

"Do I look like I've been crying?"

"Yes, but if I have to wait for you to put your makeup on again, I think I'll lose my mind."

"But I –."

"You look fine. Besides, they won't care."

She was right about that: they didn't care when we came back. Halduron was dancing with Lady Liadrin to a soft love song, while Thrall and Lor'themar talked together. Sylvanas and I stood close to each other, listening to the music. It was a beautiful song that I'd heard before. It conjured up memories of my watching Sylvanas as she rode across Everstone Village, my need for her so strong that it had taken my breath away.

I looked at her. She looked at me. Heat simmered between us. My knees suddenly gave out from under me, but she was right there, putting an arm around my waist and holding me up against the wall, looking perfectly casual about it.

We spent the rest of the evening like that, listening to the music. After a while, she took her arm away from me, and some time later, I bid everyone good night.

"I'll join you," said Sylvanas to me.

Thrall, Lor'themar, and Liadrin said good night to us. Halduron wasn't anywhere around, but when we got to the second floor, we both stopped. I turned red. Next to me, Sylvanas chuckled, "Sounds like he's having a good time," she said quietly, listening to the gasps and cries coming from his room. "Though I never had anybody call me _that_ before in bed."

What? She had…

"In bed?" I asked her. I could swear I felt myself paling.

She glanced at me, taking my hand and leading me upstairs to her former room, which I was still occupying.

"I wasn't a virgin before I started loving you. You know that, right?"

If anything, that statement made me feel worse. I'd known, of course I had known, but that didn't mean I liked to think about Sylvanas being with anybody.

"And if you hadn't been so stuck on me, you wouldn't have stayed a virgin very long."

I didn't want to hear this. Feeling wretched, I went to the wardrobe and pulled out one of Sylvanas' old pajamas, white cotton shorts and a matching tank top, and put them on.

"I can't believe you're actually _pouting_!" Sylvanas sounded amused. "Did you expect me to stay a virgin my whole life, even before you were born?"

"You're mine," I said, not looking at her. "And you've always been mine."

Sylvanas digested this. I could tell she hated that I thought of her as property, but she let it slide.

"How would you feel if I were to start screwing a random someone?" I asked her.

"I'd hate it, to be honest, but we're not talking about that."

"Yes we are."

"Faith, I became Ranger-General of Silvermoon when I was twenty-five years old. And I had sex. Not every day, but I did have lovers that I spent time with every once in a while." She took her cloak off, then the dress she'd been forced to wear for the party. "I can't believe I have to explain this to you. The point is, it was _a long time ago._ "

Sylvanas joined me, naked, at the wardrobe and reached inside, grabbing hold of a gown that was almost the exact same blue-gray shade as her skin. I put my hand on her belly, and she looked at me.

"I just don't like to think of you with anybody else."

"You're actually jealous. You're jealous of men who, years ago, bedded me. Are you going to be jealous of Arthas too?"

A wave of pain and fury swept through me. I rounded on her, taking my hand away from her, "I can't believe you just… how could you…"

I left the room, but she followed me.

"Faith."

"Get away from me, Sylvanas," I snapped. "Just go."

"And what will you do if I don't? What? You'll curse me?" She looked at my hand, which was crackling with energy.

"I want you to get as far away from me as you can."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "First you want me with you, the next you want me gone. Would you care to figure out your moods?"

I slapped her hard enough for her head to snap back. "How could you make light of what that bastard did to you?" I screamed. "He _raped_ you, and you're treating it like it's some big joke! What the hell's the matter with you?"

She stared at me. I could see anger on her face, turning into something more dangerous.

"You always do this!" I cried. "We get close, and you get scared, so you find the one thing that's sure to break us apart, and you _use_ it!"

"You think I'm _scared_?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"You don't _care_ , Sylvanas!" I raised my hand, but she grabbed it and twisted it behind my back so quickly that I ended up on the floor.

"Really. You're telling me that I don't care. I _died_ for you! Arthas would have done to you what he did to me!"

I struggled against her, but she had me pinned.

"He would have beaten you and raped you so savagely that you wouldn't have been able to walk for a week if you'd survived. And you think I don't _care_!"

"Let me go!"

"No. You're going to listen to me now, Faith. He whipped me as I was chained there, dying. He used the whip everywhere. I tried not to scream and not to cry, I didn't want to do that, but I did anyway. And when he raped me, I cried. I cried out for you."

Cried out for me.

"And you weren't there!"

Wasn't there.

Sylvanas released me. "I died, alone, because I didn't want the same thing to happen to you."

Alone.

Sylvanas had died alone.

Sylvanas had died.

Sylvanas was dead.

I was alone in the corridor. I didn't know where Sylvanas had gone, but it didn't matter. I didn't need her for what I was about to do. I walked into the first room I saw, and looked around, finding what I needed in the first drawer. A small dagger.

A tear ran down my face. Sylvanas was dead. Nothing else mattered.

I pressed the dagger against my wrist, cutting deep. Blood sprayed everywhere in a warm gout, staining my clothes a deep red.

The door opened with a bang. I don't know if I'd expected Sylvanas, I felt too numb with pain. The shriek she gave as I cut my second wrist in front of her was loud enough to wake the dead, but I didn't hear her.

The dagger fell from my hand as I collapsed into her arms.

"Faith!" she screamed. "No, no, no, no, no, Faith… Oh, by the Sunwell, why would you do this?" She ripped her gown and wrapped the scrap of material tightly around my left wrist.

People ran into the room. I saw Halduron wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Lor'themar still in full ceremonial garb.

"I love you, Sylvanas…" I whispered as my world turned black…

… I opened my eyes.

A cold gray arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly. Someone was stroking my hair. My wrists were wrapped in clean white bandages and were heavy. I felt groggy, my head full of cobwebs.

"What… what happened?"

"She's awake," said someone.

"Faith?" Sylvanas came into my field of vision. I'd never seen her looking like that before. Her face wasn't just the gray color of the dead, it looked sick. Her eyes were swollen and weren't glowing, but looked strangely empty. "Honey, can you hear me?"

I nodded. "What happened?" I asked again.

Sylvanas pressed her head against my chest, her shoulders shaking, so Lor'themar answered for her.

"You tried to commit suicide, Faith."

Oh. Right.

Despair came over me again and I began to cry.

"Shh, Faith, it's okay. It's okay."

I shook my head.

"Yes it is. It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine, and so's Sylvanas."

"It's my fault."

"No. No, baby girl, it's not your fault." Sylvanas, her face stricken, looked at me, kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my lips. "What I said yesterday, I didn't mean for it to sound… I always wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want to see anything happen to you. That's why I died, honey. I don't blame you for it. How could you think I'd blame you for it?" She kissed me again, pulling me to her and holding me. "We'll get married if that's what you want. I'll marry you. Just please, baby… don't… don't die."

"You don't want to…" I whispered.

"I want you alive, not dead. I don't care what else happens."

Lor'themar sat on my bed, "Faith, sweetheart, you need help. I'm so sorry, we should have seen this sooner."

"What kind of help?" asked Sylvanas, keeping a vice grip on my body.

"I think we're going to send you to Dalaran for a while. I didn't think you were going to need it, because you were functioning so well, but obviously, that was a front."

I didn't say anything, keeping my eyes closed.

"She's not crazy, Lor'themar," said Sylvanas.

"She just sliced her wrists open because of a comment you made, Sylvanas. She needs help. And you should stay in Undercity while this happens."

"No," I whispered, pressing myself against Sylvanas.

"Shh, my love," she said to me. "I'm not leaving you."

"She needs to get help alone, and learn to deal with the fact that you're dead."

"I can help her with that."

"You're part of the problem, you know. Faith loves you so much, even now that you're dead, and, while I think you love her too, it's not a healthy thing the two of you have going. You're angry about what happened to you, and believe me, I understand that, but when your anger filters down to the one person who's always been there for you, it becomes dangerous."

"Please don't leave me," I begged Sylvanas.

She kissed my lips, "I'm right here, baby."

A priest came forward, "The portal to Dalaran is ready. Lady Sylvanas, you can take her through yourself."

"You'll come back here afterwards, or go back to Undercity if you want. It's up to you."

"Are you hearing me? I'm not leaving her."

"Enough."

Thrall walked into the room, "Sylvanas, Faith nearly committed suicide because of you. Because of something you said. The two of you need some real time apart so that she can heal, both physically and mentally."

"I don't want her to leave," I said, starting to cry again. I didn't want to be anywhere without Sylvanas.

"You'll see each other again soon," said Thrall. "You'll come back to us stronger and better able to bear everything."

Sylvanas moved. I clung to her, whimpering, and she picked me up, kissing my forehead, "It'll just be for a little while, my darling."

"No!"

"Shh, Faith."

She carried me to the portal, where people were waiting for us. I saw Rhonin, and understood he was going to take me away from her.

"No!" I began to scream and fight, and Sylvanas knelt with me in her arms, wrapping herself around me until I calmed down. "No, Sylvanas."

"Listen to me, Faith." She kissed me and stroked my face gently, "Listen to me. I love you, and I will always love you. I will always be with you, no matter how far apart we are."

"No…"

"Yes. This needs to happen. You need to get better."

"I want to stay with you."

"I know. But you can't now."

This was reminding me so strongly of the time when she'd said goodbye to me before Arthas had killed her that something snapped within me. I began to sob. "Please, Sylvanas, don't force me to go!"

"We'll be together soon," she told me. "I promise you, Faith."

Rhonin stepped forward, and Sylvanas moved away from me.

"Noooo!" I wailed. "No!" Rhonin picked me up, and I tried to fight him off, but couldn't. I cried out Sylvanas' name.

"I'll see you soon, Faith, I promise."

Rhonin took me away from her, and I just screamed, fighting so hard that my magic flared and nearly destroyed the portal as we stepped through it.

I kept screaming as we landed in Dalaran, calling out Sylvanas' name over and over again until my voice gave out.

"You're safe," said Rhonin, sweating from the struggle to keep me from doing something insane.

"Syl…"

"Sylvanas is safe too. You're going to be with her soon, and it'll be like you've never been apart, okay? She loves you so much, Faith, you have to get better for her."

"For her…"

"Yes." He picked me up again, "I'm going to take you to the clinic, all right? We'll take a look at your wrists again."

I looked down, seeing that the bandages around both my wrists were stained red. "I miss her…"

"I know, sweetheart. I know how much you miss her.

"I used to watch her. She was so beautiful…"

"Yes, she was."

I wasn't aware of any time passing by, as memories of Sylvanas came over me. Times we'd spent together, almost holding hands. Roasting marshmallows around a fire. Splashing around in the sea.

I'd spent good times with her. My love.

The last thing I thought of before I felt a sharp pain in my neck was the kiss she had given me before we'd separated.


	25. Chapter 25

She was screaming my name. Screaming so loudly that it was physically painful for me to listen to her.

I should have gone to her. I shouldn't have let her go there on her own. But when I tried to follow her, Thrall forcefully held me back.

"You can't. She _must_ do this alone."

I had done this to her. First by getting killed, and then by reminding her of what had happened to me.

Wordlessly, I left the portal chamber, going back to my old room and beginning to pack Faith's things.

As I picked up one of her robes, something fell out. It was a necklace, one I'd worn in life. How Faith had come to have the necklace that Alleria gave to me was a complete mystery, but I noticed in my daze that it was clean. Faith had cleaned it. Had she found it while she'd been at Windrunner Spire?

"Belore," I whispered. I needed to see her. I had to make sure that she was going to be all right. But she was with Rhonin. He would make sure that nothing would happen to her. That she would be okay. That she would stay safe.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. I pictured her carefree and happy, the beautiful Faith I'd known my entire life. My golden ray of sunshine.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had last seen her, and I hadn't been able to get her screams out of my mind. I had to know that she was all right. I hadn't heard anything from anybody about her. For all I knew, Faith had died.

I went to the mages. They seemed very reluctant to give me a portal to Dalaran, but obeyed my order, probably afraid that I would kill them if they didn't. Come to think of it, I probably would have killed them and used their parts to make new abominations.

I got to Dalaran to find the city at peace, with scholars walking around in long hooded robes. It was freezing outside the city, I could tell that, but the magic within the Dalaran walls kept the temperature pleasant for every living being there. People looked at me oddly, knowing who I was but not understanding what I was doing there, but nobody stopped me.

That is, until I got to the clinic itself.

Rhonin was waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hello, Sylvanas," he said to me.

"Rhonin," I replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should have thought that was obvious. I'm here to see Faith. And you're not going to stop me."

"Oh, but I am, actually. Never mind the fact that Faith, as a very strong mage, belongs here with us and now in the bowels of Undercity with the undead, but she's never going to get better if you don't allow her to get _over_ you."

"Over me? Is that what you're trying to do? You're trying to get her to stop loving me?" Admittedly, I saw why they were doing it, but I was outraged at the thought. I didn't think I could live in a world where Faith wasn't in love with me. "And what's this about her belonging with you? She belongs where she wants to belong."

"You're wrong about that, Sylvanas. She can't stay in Undercity with you. It's not healthy."

I couldn't argue that point. I'd wondered about that myself a few times since Faith had come back to me. "It's her decision, not yours," I said.

"That may be true. But Sylvanas, you have to let her work it out by herself."

"Oh, because you're not going to try to influence her in any way? What is it that you're telling her exactly? That I don't love her? That I'm dead and that she should forget about me? Because I've been trying to do that."

"She's finally realized that the Ranger-General she loved so ardently is really dead. But you're still physically here, albeit looking dead, and she won't let that go. It's been a difficult process. She's been so traumatized by the entire experience that I don't know if we'll ever truly get her back." He led me away from the clinic.

"What does that mean?"

"She's been through a shock. I mean, all of us did during the Third War, but she took it worse than anybody. Losing her family, then losing you, it was traumatic. It's a disorder, you know."

"Yes, I know what post-traumatic stress disorder is, thank you," I told him. I'd seen many soldiers in that condition after a particularly bad battle.

"Good, then you understand. Those nightmares she had, she relives the day you died over and over again."

I closed my eyes, "I know."

"She tried to commit suicide, Sylvanas. That's… she's not doing well."

"I know that! Why do you think I let you take her away from me?" My temper was rising so fast I could barely keep it in check. "You promise me that you're not hurting her?"

"Hurting her?" Rhonin looked at me in surprise. "Why would we ever hurt her?"

"If I find out that you've damaged her more than she already was –."

"You'll kill us, I know. She's going to be fine. It's just… it's not something we can do in a couple of weeks, Sylvanas. These things take time."

And with that, I had to be content. "You're not going to tell her I stopped by, are you?"

"She needs to get used to living without you."

"You know she'll come right back to me the moment you release her."

"She probably will. But maybe she won't be so dependent on you."

"She was never dependent on me. She just doesn't like to be away from me. But she can function without me just fine."

"Not from what we've seen so far. She's a mess. It's like she's reverted back to those few weeks after you died."

It took all of my self-control to keep myself from elbowing my way past Rhonin and finding Faith whether he liked it or not. Knowing she was alone and in pain tore at me and made me want to kill anybody who was keeping me from her.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Rhonin asked me. His eyes looked sad.

I just looked back at him, not answering.

"It's too bad the two of you didn't get a real chance at love. You would have been happy together."

Yes. We would have been. An image flashed through my mind of Faith and I sharing a home in Eversong Woods, away from busy villages and cities, and just being together. We would make love every day, first slowly, then rapturously, screaming out each other's names. We would raise a family. There were so many children out there without parents.

 _Sylvanas, you fool_ , I said to myself, shaking my head and coming back to the present with a start. My throat was constricted and I was on the verge of tears, so I turned away from Rhonin, "You'll let me know if there's any progress with her."

"Of course."

I nodded, arriving back in Undercity a few minutes later and immediately going to the War Quarter and taking my frustrations out on a training dummy. I screamed out my rage, and only noticed later on that nobody was around me. They had left me on my own, probably to avoid becoming innocent casualties.

Another couple of weeks limped by. Things in Undercity went on as usual, but I barely paid attention to them. I heard nothing from Dalaran, and just when I thought that I was going to lose my mind, she arrived, crashing through a portal and landing on the floor of the throne room on her hands and knees.

"Faith!" I screamed. I ran to her and caught her before she completely fell to the ground. "Anar'alah belore, what happened to you?"

She was emaciated and looking worse than I had ever seen her in my life and death. Her beautiful hair was matted and dirty, the skin on her face looking raw and tortured. The thumb on her right hand looked broken, and she had at least three fingernails missing. I didn't need to look much further to know what had happened.

"They tortured you?!" I screamed. "Is that what they did?"

She flinched away from me, whimpering.

"I will kill him. I'll go to Dalaran and rip the damned flesh from his _bones_ for doing this to you!"

"Sylvanas…"

I could barely hear her voice. She must have screamed herself hoarse because of what they had done to her.

"I'm here, baby. You're home." I picked her up gently, telling Rotvine to get me as many healers as he could. He disappeared from my sight as I took Faith to my chambers and laid her slowly on my bed.

"You… love me?"

"Do I love you? Is that what you're asking me?"

She just looked at me. One of her eyes had a thick discharge coming from it, and had I been alive, I would have probably been sick at the sight of her looking like that.

"Of course I love you." I kissed her forehead. "What happened to you, sweetheart? What did they do to you?"

She began to cry, but didn't answer.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." I kissed her cracked and swollen lips. "I'm going to undress you now, all right?"

She nodded slowly, once.

She wasn't wearing shoes, and I saw immediately that the soles of her feet were injured, the wounds dirty and infected. The robes she wore were of a nondescript shade of brown, and were soiled with all sorts of waste. I slowly peeled them off her body, having to force myself not to shriek at what I saw.

Faith had been beaten. I couldn't be sure whether the beating was magical or whether someone had used fists on her, but the result was the same. Her skin was black and blue, almost looking mottled. Oozing cracks and sores covered her arms and legs, and I saw ligature marks around her wrists, scraped raw because she'd struggled so hard.

I braced myself and looked between her thighs. The skin there was bruised too, and my skin crawled.

"Faith… honey, were you raped?"

She looked at me, terrified, "I… I don't know…"

Elven priests and tauren druids came into my chambers, stopping in their tracks when they saw the condition Faith was in.

"Faith, they're going to look after you, all right? I'll be back in just a short while."

"Don't leave me…" she whimpered.

"I love you," I said in her ear. "I'll be right back." I looked at the head priest, "Look after her."

"Where are you going?"

"To Dalaran."

"My Lady, that's not a wise thing to do. It looks like Faith's been tortured in every possible way, she needs you right now."

"I agreed to let her go!"

"You agreed to let her get help, not to be beaten half to death. This isn't your fault. Please, stay here until we've healed her. She'll handle it better."

I couldn't. I couldn't stay there while she was hurting like this. How? I looked back at her, and she said my name.

"All right, I'll stay." I didn't think I'd be able to stand knowing what they had done to her. But how could I leave her? I went to lie down next to her, gathering her in my arms gently. She held onto me tightly. She didn't even feel like my Faith anymore, because she was so skeletal. I'd never felt her bones before, and I found I really didn't like it.

"She'll need to be healed in stages, my Lady," said one of the priests.

I nodded, "Just do what you have to do."

Faith was breathing heavily in anticipation of more pain. Tears streamed down her face.

"Faith, honey, look at me," I said. "Look at me. There you go." I kissed her again, gently, "Do you remember that day when you were at the lake close to Everstone Village? I think you were reading, and I surprised you when I came to you. You hadn't even expected me."

Faith's eyes cleared a little, even as she gave a gasp of pain as the priests started working on her with the druids, cleaning her wounds with a potion before they could begin to use spells on her. She nodded and even managed the tiniest of smiles.

I leaned my head against hers, "I had only been away for a month, that's why you weren't looking for me yet. I came up from behind you and wrapped my arms around you, and I think you knew right away, without looking around. You started crying, and you leaned back against me. You whispered my name."

"D-Dream," said Faith.

I chuckled, "Yes, you thought it was a dream, at first."

Faith cried out once, and one of the druids murmured an apology. I saw him gently lay his hand over her calf and continue the gentle cleaning job he was doing on one of the many cuts there. Faith looked at me, her injured eye still leaking pussy fluid. I took one of the cloths the healers were handling, dipping it in water and beginning to clean the eye gently.

"When you realized I was really there, I thought you were going to faint. You were so happy to see me that you hugged me for five minutes, nonstop." I gently pressed on her eyelid, and more pus came out.

"I've got something for that, my Lady," said a druid, coming to me with a bandage that had been soaked in what appeared to be a deep red potion, "It's mageroyal and peacebloom infusion. It'll help with the infection, although it might burn a little. Just leave the bandage on her eye. We should really do both eyes at the same time but… I think she wants to see you."

I nodded, taking the bandage from him and draping it over Faith's right eye. Through her other eye, she still looked at me expectantly, wanting me to finish my story. I smiled, "That was the day I knew I had to marry you." I pressed my lips to her forehead, "I started looking for a ring after that, but I couldn't find anything I liked."

Faith fell asleep. I stayed with her, resting against her and making sure that she wouldn't be in any more pain.

"Was she raped?" I asked the healers after a while.

One of the priests made a sad noise in the back of his throat, "I can't really be sure… but it looks that way."

Rage. That was what I felt. Slowly, I got up, leaving my cloak draped over Faith's body and kissing her forehead, "I'll be back in less than an hour. If she wakes, have someone get me in Dalaran."

The mages made a portal for me immediately, as though they'd been waiting for me to arrive. When I landed, I immediately made my way to the Kirin Tor headquarters, my sword drawn.

One of them saw me coming, and walked towards me. He looked like an elf, but I knew a dragon when I saw one.

"Lady Sylvanas. What can the Kirin Tor do for you?"

"You can tell me where my brother-in-law is if you value your life."

The dragon frowned, "My life? Lady Sylvanas, there's no need to be that adamant. What is this about?"

"Tell me where he is!"

A look of alarm crossed his features so quickly that I would have missed it had I not trained for decades to recognize it, "He's been ill. As far as I understand it, he's been at home in bed for the past two weeks. Vereesa's been worried sick about him."

"And he wasn't worried about Faith at all, was he?"

"Faith?" he blinked. "Faith Everstone? What has she got to do with this?"

"She's _been tortured_ , that's what!" I exploded.

Now, the dragon laughed, as if listening to a joke, "That's not possible. Faith is in the clinic, being looked after. We've been getting regular reports from one of the priests about her. He said she was eating normally again and doing well."

"Then you won't mind showing her to me, will you?"

I must have really looked like a banshee at that moment, because he didn't even hesitate to nod, "Certainly, come with me."

We walked quickly through the city, reaching the clinic ten minutes later. We walked inside, and someone immediately came to meet us.

"Lord Krasus! I'm sorry, but she can't come in here!"

"Under whose authority?" he asked.

"High Priest Reven, my Lord!"

"Ah, well, you can tell Reven that I'm countermanding that order. We're here to see Faith Everstone."

"She's fine! She's just fine!"

I stepped forward, "We. Are here. To see Faith."

The younger human girl, who must have only been in training, burst into tears, "She's not here! Two weeks ago, they took her away and told us that she needed to be in another area. But I don't know where she is!"

"Who's 'they'?"

A gnome with red and black-tipped blonde hair hurried towards us, "Lady Sylvanas, Lord Krasus! I saw High Priest Reven taking her out of here. She was asleep on a stretcher, and she looked all right."

I turned to her, "Did you see where they took her?"

"It was dark, my Lady, but I thought I saw them go towards the sewers."

"You didn't think to report this?" asked Krasus.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I didn't. We were told to let every visitor for her know that she was recovering."

"She returned to Undercity emaciated, raped, and tortured," I hissed. The gnome's eyes widened considerably and she let out a cry that was part anger and dismay.

Krasus knelt in front of the gnome, "Harlee. Please. It's vital that we find out what happened."

"I didn't see anything more than that, Lord Krasus, not that day. But…" the gnome thought for a moment, "I did see him talking to someone suspicious a few weeks ago."

"Someone suspicious?"

"It was a woman. She was very pale, but I couldn't see her face because it was hooded. But I heard something about sacrifice."

" _Sacrifice_?"

"Yes. I wish I knew more, I'm sorry."

"We need to talk to Rhonin," said Krasus. "Thank you, Harlee."

"I have to get back to Undercity to check on Faith. Will you come with me?" I asked him.

"Of course."

We went to see Rhonin first, knocking at his door. Vereesa answered, looking rather ill herself. She had circles under her eyes, and her skin was pale.

"Krasus!" she exclaimed, seeing him. "Sylvanas… what are you doing here?"

Krasus explained quickly about Faith. Vereesa had known that she'd been at the clinic, but she hadn't gone to see her, because Rhonin had taken care of it.

"When he got sick, I'm sorry, but I didn't even think about Faith."

"How is Rhonin?" asked Krasus. "I didn't know he was that sick. I just got back to Dalaran two days ago."

"Reven was here several times, but he couldn't figure it out. I've been thinking of asking someone else at the clinic to come over. Reven was supposed to come by yesterday, but he didn't."

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Next door. I didn't want them to see their father like this."

Krasus and I walked into Vereesa's home. Right away, I smelled the sickness in the house, but it wasn't the smell of any normal illness I knew of. It smelled of…

"Poison."

For the first time, Vereesa looked directly at me. "What?"

"It's poison. I can smell it."

Krasus hurried to the second floor, where I assumed the bedroom was located. Vereesa and I followed. The smell of the toxins were stronger here, but they seemed diluted. Whatever the poison was, Rhonin was leeching it out of his system on his own.

"Reven wouldn't have known about this?"

I went to Rhonin and touched a foul grayish green liquid seeping from a sore on his arm, "This is a Scourge poison. Reven would have known it immediately for what it was."

"The Scourge…" Krasus looked at me, "So you're saying that Reven is a member of the Scourge, and, what he kidnapped Faith out of the clinic and tortured her?"

"Most likely. They probably kept her alive so that she could suffer as much as possible before they turned her. The more one suffers, the more savage one is afterwards."

"And where do you suppose Reven is now?"

"If he was supposed to come here regularly, and didn't show up?" I asked. "I think he's probably dead. I'd look in the sewers if I were you, just in case. I'll go back to Undercity and update the healers who are tending to Faith. You get him," I pointed to Rhonin, "to the clinic."

"I'll alert the Kirin Tor too," said Krasus.

That was when I realized who he was. Korialstrasz, one of the red dragonflight, prime consort to Queen Alexstrasza. Faith had spoken to me of him once or twice. He was one of the Six, the magisters who ruled the Kirin Tor. "All right. If you want to come to Undercity, we'll be waiting for you."

He nodded, and we parted ways quickly.

I hurried back home, finding that someone was looking for me because Faith had woken up. I went to her room, seeing her wide awake and panicked to not find me there. The priests were trying to restrain her.

"Let her go," I said loudly.

They released her immediately and she leapt from the bed limping towards me as quickly as she could. I caught her and picked her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck, trembling. "You left…" she whimpered.

"I know, I'm sorry." I kissed her before turning to the healers, "The Scourge had her."

"Again?" asked one of the tauren.

"Again. They poisoned Rhonin in Dalaran so that he wouldn't come nosing around, and they took her."

I carried Faith to the bed. "Do you remember what happened? Where did they take you?"

"I… I don't know, Sylvanas. Please don't make me remember."

I put an arm around her, holding her close and checking her eye with my free hand. It seemed to be doing a little better, and I applied a fresh bandage to it. "We need to know, baby," I said.

She began to tremble against me, "It… there was a passage through the mountains… I-I don't know."

"Icecrown? Is that where you think they took you?"

A low sob. She nodded and refused to say anything else.

"We've healed all we can for now, my Lady," said a druid.

I looked at him, "Thank you… what's your name?"

"Temulo, my Lady."

"Temulo. Thank you."

He bowed, "She should rest tonight and maybe wash up. And she needs to eat something. Some broth to begin with."

Undercity was not the best place for the living to get food, but I nodded, "I'll ask around."

"I can make her some turkey broth, my Lady. I will bring some by later."

"I'd welcome that, thank you."

They left me alone with her, and I began to heat water so that I could give her a bath. I anointed the water with peacebloom essence to soothe her sore skin, something she had done for me once, long ago.

She watched me, and after some time, I went back to the bed and picked her up again, gently setting her in the tub, and putting another container close by so that I could wash her hair.

It took some time. Her hair in particular was so matted that it took me an hour to untangle all the knots. I must have hurt her, but she didn't say anything, letting me wash her slowly. It was a very tender and intimate experience, and I felt, for the first time since I'd died, just how much I would have suffered had she been killed.

Temulo came back with a pot of turkey broth just as I was putting Faith into bed, having changed the sheets for her. She looked better, now that she was clean, although the state of her was still appalling.

I fed her, little by little, coaxing the broth down her throat. I could tell she was hungry, but her stomach was bothering her, which I'd expected. At some point, she went so pale that I thought she was either going to faint or be sick, but she kept the food down.

"That's my girl," I said once she had finished eating.

"Thank you," she whispered to me.

"I love you, Faith." I tucked her back into bed, and she fell asleep in my arms, holding onto the shirt I was wearing.


	26. Chapter 26

I was shivering, in the grips of a nightmare that had begun as an unusually good dream. I was trying to wake up, but the dark shadows of my dream kept pulling me back. I screamed.

"Faith, honey, wake up."

That voice. I knew that voice. Sylvanas.

"Come back to me."

An icy hand stroked my cheek. Cold dry lips touched mine. She had kissed me.

"Help me…" I whispered.

"Come back to me," she whispered again. "Come on, Faith."

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Sylvanas, right there, lying down with me, her face inches from mine. Her lips were cracked because I hadn't been around lately to renew my spells on her, but she was still my beautiful Sylvanas. I held onto her.

"Shh, it's all right."

"You've never been this patient with me," I told her.

"What about that time you got sick while we were taking a walk around the village and I carried you home?"

"That was Taegan's fault. He tricked me into eating something that was bad."

She smiled, "Yes, he most certainly did."

"Is he still here?"

A nod, "Yes. The shaman are looking into it, but so far, he hasn't responded to anything they've done."

"Do you think they'll be able to put him back in his body?"

Sylvanas looked at me, her red gaze even, "I don't think you'd like that, honey. His body was probably burned beyond all recognition. I doubt he'd look even remotely like himself. Never mind the fact that he died six years ago. Even if his body hadn't been burned, you wouldn't want him in it."

"So, what are they doing?"

"They're trying to find a way to get him to move on, somehow."

"What if they can't?"

"If they can't, then he'll stay here, and it'll be okay. You don't need to worry about him now, all right?"

"But he's my brother."

She kissed me again, leaving her taste on my lips, "I know." She rubbed my side gently, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I don't really remember…"

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it." She slowly pulled me into a sitting position so that she could take off the nightgown I was wearing, which was soaked with sweat. "Are you up for a bath?"

I shrugged, "I guess, yeah."

I watched her as she heated up water for me. I hadn't often gotten a chance to observe her doing everyday things, and I found it very domestic. She finished undressing me and led me to the tub, helping me climb in. The water was soothingly warm, and for a while, I just sat there, trying to relax a little.

"I got some news from Dalaran today," said Sylvanas, taking a sponge and rubbing soap on it. "Krasus was here earlier, but you were sleeping. He said they found High Priest Reven dead in the sewers."

"So he really was with the Scourge…" I whispered. "He was supposed to help me."

Sylvanas winced, "Oh, honey, I know." She began to softly wash my back, "For what it's worth, I don't think he was with the Scourge. I think they seduced him somehow, and made him want to help them, with the promise of undeath. And once he gave them what they wanted, they killed him without raising him."

"How do they do that? How do they get people to _want_ something like that?"

"They make undeath sound like a holiday. They speak of unlimited power, and the fact that one doesn't need to eat or sleep, although some of them eat for fun, I suppose."

I couldn't imagine it. I couldn't imagine anybody truly wanting something like that. What was the point? "Does it hurt? Being undead?"

Sylvanas' hand stilled on my shoulder, "The pain is unbearable when you're raised. It felt like a hundred knives being slowly impaled into every part of your body and taken out just as slowly, only to be pushed in again. But the pain recedes after a while. I'm not in pain now, if that's what you're asking."

"You promise?"

She smiled a little, moving the sponge down towards my breasts, "I promise."

I kept my eyes on her hand as she washed me. Her movements were controlled, not sexual, but methodical.

"Your hand is between my legs," I said quietly.

She looked down into the tub, "So it would appear. Don't get any ideas."

But I wasn't excited, not really. I'd heard what the priests had said about my having been raped. I couldn't remember it, which I figured was a small mercy, but I felt confused. Scared to know that someone had done this to me and that I hadn't been able to stop them.

"Sylvanas?"

She looked up at me and immediately dropped the sponge, "What's wrong?"

My chin trembled, "Why did they do this to me?"

"Because they're the Scourge." She helped me stand up and wrapped a towel around my body before picking me up and bringing me back to the bed. "All they want to do is hurt living beings. Especially beings like you who have been a thorn in their side ever since they first invaded us. This was probably revenge for what we did in Deatholme."

"He's never going to stop coming after me, is he?"

She gave a humorless chuckle, "And are you ever going to stop going after him?"

"Of course not." As if I would. He had killed my Sylvanas, and I would pay him back in kind, no matter what he did to me.

"Good. Focus on that. I want you to fight, honey, do you hear me? That's the best thing you can do. Take your power back, and throw everything you have at them." She kissed me softly, "In the meantime, I'm right here."

It was another three days before I was deemed fit enough to leave Sylvanas' chambers. We were told on that day that Rhonin had made a full recovery, for which I was profoundly grateful.

"He could have been killed because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sylvanas told me. "You didn't ask for him to get poisoned."

No, I hadn't, but I still felt guilty over it. "But they poisoned him to get to me."

"He's fine. You don't need to worry about him for now."

Maybe I didn't. But my next few nights were peppered with nightmares involving Rhonin dying at the hands of the Scourge, who were just looking for a way to hurt Sylvanas and I. I woke up screaming again, and, more often than not, I was alone, because Sylvanas was busy at that point.

The Dark Portal to Outland had been opened again, and Undercity would be sending a few forces there. I wanted to go, but Sylvanas was adamant about my staying home.

"I'm okay now, you know," I told her. "I don't need to stay here with you."

"You are not leaving my side until I deem you fit for active duty," she said shortly.

"Sylvanas –."

"That's my final word, Faith."

Hearing the warning in her voice, I backed down. But I wasn't altogether happy sitting in Undercity gathering dust while Rotvine took part of the First Magi Corps to Hellfire Peninsula in my stead.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave me?" Sylvanas asked me one evening as I was getting ready for bed.

"Leave you? Is that what you think I want to do?" I looked over at her and finished putting on my pajamas. "You know that's not it at all." I sighed, "In a perfect world, you would be alive, and you and I would be married by now."

She looked up, "Faith."

"We would never leave each other's side, and we'd most probably drive each other insane, but we would be together. We would make love, and…" my voice trailed off and I cleared my throat, unable to go on.

"But we don't live in a perfect world. Far from it. That doesn't explain why you're in such a hurry to leave."

"Because I want to do something. I don't just want to sit here and watch everyone fighting a war against the Burning Legion, when I know I could help." I looked down at my hands, "I want to look for Alleria and Turalyon."

Whatever Sylvanas had expected me to say, that clearly hadn't been it. "You want to what?" She was staring at me as though I had told her that I'd decided to turn myself into a dragon.

"You heard me."

"What in the world makes you think that you're going to be able to find them, when others have tried and failed?"

"I know where she would go."

"No you don't. She went to Outland to kill the orcs because of what they did to Lirath. I would have gone with her had I not been Ranger-General." She put a gloved hand on my face, "Alleria's dead, Faith. Accept it."

"But –."

"Stop holding onto the past, please."

"I can't," I said.

Her hand moved down to both of my wrists, which she held lightly, running her thumbs over the very faint scars there, "You have to let it go."

"You haven't let it go."

"I live it. But you don't have to."

"Look, Sylvanas, I'm going to say this once. When I gave you that ring on the day you died, I was marrying you, and I know you know that. Had you proposed to me, I would have said yes without hesitation. Anything that happens to you affects me, whether it be good or bad."

I stepped away from her and began to pack a bag, "Now, I will go to Outland for a bit."

"No, you won't. It's in another world, Faith. You won't have any contact with Undercity at all. Are you ready for that?"

No contact with Sylvanas?

"Isn't that what you wanted, though? For us to spend some time apart so that I could learn to do things without you?"

"I'm not the one who wanted that. The ones who took you away from me in Silvermoon seemed to think it was the best option for you."

"And what do you want now?"

"I want you to stay."

"I could serve you better out there, Sylvanas."

Sylvanas closed her eyes, "You're impossible. Fine. Go. But know that you don't have my blessing to go to Outland."

"Noted." I kissed the corner of her mouth, "I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She shook her head at me, "If you didn't, I'd have probably killed you by now."

I hugged her suddenly, kissing her lips, "I'll miss you."

Sylvanas made a small sound in the back of her throat, "This time, you're leaving me on your own volition. I didn't order you to go anywhere." She squeezed me very briefly, "I could always order you tied up, so that you'd stay."

"Why, Sylvanas, I didn't know you wanted to tie me up. We'll have to try that when I get back."

I could swear I saw the ghost of a smile flickering onto her face.

I left Undercity the following week. I was apprehensive, but physically, I felt perfectly fine. All my wounds had healed in the month I had spent home, and I hadn't suffered any permanent damage from the torture.

In a way, I was happy to be leaving the Scourge behind. The Burning Legion was worse as an enemy, but they didn't scare me as badly. In fact, being as they had been the ones to create the Scourge in the first place, I was rather looking forward to fighting them.

When I stepped through the Dark Portal, I wasn't sure what to expect. I'd heard that Hellfire Peninsula had been a luscious jungle that had been all but destroyed when the fel energies had torn the planet of Draenor apart.

But I hadn't expected this.

It almost felt like an extension of the Blasted Lands, but worse. The sky couldn't be natural. I could _see_ the Twisting Nether, and a planet that was so close to us that it looked as though it could have collided with us at any moment.

It was punishingly hot. I felt like I was baking, although I couldn't see any sort of sun anywhere.

"This place is aptly named," I muttered to one of the people who had come with me.

The paladin next to me, a man, from what I could tell, glared at me and nodded. "Good luck," he said, clearly not meaning it.

I shrugged and moved towards where members of the Horde were amassing supplies and gear that had freshly arrived from Azeroth. It was noisy and crowded, and the sound of battle reached my ears, but I wasn't needed there.

A commander nodded to me when I arrived, and directed me to where flying transportation had been arranged for the newest soldiers.

"You'll be going to Falcon Watch," he told me. "So you take that second transport with that tauren over there."

I turned towards the tauren, and gave a happy cry. "Hamu!"

He was grinning at me, "I thought you'd be coming here, little sister." He caught me in his arms and twirled me around, "What has happened to you? Our parents have been frantic."

"Oh, you know… the Scourge."

"You. You tried to end your life!" He smacked me, "How could you do that to us?"

"I'm sorry, okay, I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Are you sure you should be here?"

I nodded, "I have to do something. You understand, right?"

"Of course I understand. The moment we heard that you'd left Undercity to come here, Mother and Father sent me over to look after you."

"Look after me? I don't need anybody to look after me."

"Yes you do. You'll get into trouble otherwise."

I rolled my eyes, "How did you hear about my coming here?"

"Sylvanas sent word to us."

Sylvanas. Of course, she would have done this to ensure that somebody who cared about me would be coming with me to Outland. The fact that she was looking after me, even here, touched me, and made me miss her more than I cared to admit.

I hadn't seen her in over a week already.

Hamu put a hand on my shoulder as the transport began to leave with only the two of us on board. "What happened to you, Faith? Why did you do it?"

I told him. He listened to me, and held me as I released a few tears, but there wasn't much to say.

"I don't know what it's like to love someone as much as you love Sylvanas. But I do know that if someone loved me like that, I wouldn't treat her the way she treats you."

"Yes, I know you don't like her," I said.

"It's not that. It's just… you love her so much, and she makes light of it."

"Trust me, she doesn't. The thing that I guess I hadn't come to terms with is the fact that the person I loved is gone. The Sylvanas I know now is changed, almost a completely different person, although she's got the same memories, and lingering feelings that she had in life. It's a big thing for her to show any kind of positive emotion."

"You know her best, I guess."

Hamu and I caught up with each other during the entire trip to Falcon Watch. Except for the battle at the portal, Hellfire Peninsula seemed to be quiet that day. I didn't know whether that was normal or not, and the driver didn't seem inclined to answer questions.

"How bad is it here?" Hamu asked me. "Do you know?"

"It seems to be pretty bad, if we're repelling the Legion right at the portal. I don't want to think of what would happen to us if one of those horrible pit lords were to enter Azeroth."

"We should be fighting them, then."

"We're needed elsewhere."

We arrived at Falcon Watch at what I assumed to be ten o'clock at night. I was tired, but Ranger-Captain Venn'ren greeted us with such a smile that I forgot about the long trip we'd had, and answered his questions.

"We have definitely had trouble, I'll grant you that," he said to us as we ate some hearty bread and cheese. "These fel orcs at the Hellfire Citadel are as foul as anything I've ever seen."

"Have you sent the First Magi Corps against them?"

He shook his head, "No. I had to send them to the Pools of Aggonar to deal with an Eredar."

" _All_ of them?" I cried.

"Goodness, no. Only fifty of them. Some of the others I had to dispatch to Zangarmarsh because of the naga situation."

"What naga situation?" I asked. I loathed the naga.

"It appears that Illidan Stormrage brought them here from Azeroth. They've become quite powerful, and the Cenarion Circle down there doesn't really know what to do with them."

There was a map of Outland on the wall, and I located some pins, using them to mark the area where my troops were. "So, you have fifty at the Pools, here," I put a green pin there. "How many in Zangarmarsh?"

"One hundred of them were requested."

"What about the other hundred and fifty?"

"They're in Nagrand, keeping an eye on the Burning Legion forge camps there."

"Forge camps," I repeated, placing a violet pin there. "Is that where they make the fel reavers?"

"That's right, amongst other things. We're trying to kill the leaders in these camps, because we'd love to deactivate them. We have one fel reaver in Hellfire that wreaks havoc wherever it goes. It's huge, and damned near impossible to bring down."

"That's good to know," I said. "I'll go round them up and take them to Shadowmoon Valley."

"You're going to go against Illidan Stormrage?" The captain sounded awed.

"No. The First Magi Corps has been tasked with helping the Horde against the Burning Legion. It won't be easy, and I suspect that we may lose the entirety of our forces, but we're good at what we do, if people allow us to do our job."

Hamu and I left for the pools of Aggonar the next day. It was a rough journey that took us several days, and even with a few elven rangers, we got into trouble more than once, having to fight fel orcs with their red skin covered in what appeared to be Eredar tattoos.

"I would comment on the fact that it's great to be able to visit new places, but I have to say that I could have lived a lifetime and been happy to never set foot here," I said as we approached the area that contained the fel pools.

"So why did you come? I thought you said that Sylvanas wanted you to stay?"

"She did. But do I look like the kind of person who's going to sit by and do nothing while others fight? The First Magi Corps are my soldiers. I trained them to fight the Scourge. I'm not about leave them here without me."

We crept forward cautiously. Not a breath of wind stirred, nor could we hear any other sound, except for the bubbling green water in the pools.

But I saw the dreadlords without needing to hear them.

"Nathrezim," I hissed.

Everyone tensed. If there were living dreadlords at the pools, I had little hope for the fifty members of the corps that had been dispatched here.

"Do you think they're still alive?"

I shook my head, "They weren't alive to begin with, Hamu. Still, I hope they haven't perished completely."

It was one of the things that was unfortunate about the Forsaken. People treated them like cannon fodder because they were undead, not caring about whether they lived or died. I'd caught Sylvanas at this as well, although she denied it all the time, stating that she did care about them.

We were about to advance, when I saw flashes of light emanating from beneath the dreadlord's hooves.

"By the Sunwell, there they are. Move!"

I led the charge, reaching what remained of the forces at the pools less than five minutes later. I had no time to count immediately, but I estimated that about thirty of them remained.

Together, we were able to bring the dreadlord down, banishing it back to the Twisting Nether. I hoped that it would stay there for quite some time.

"Eliza," I said to the female Forsaken who was obviously leading this band.

She turned to me and bowed awkwardly, "Captain Everstone. We didn't realize you would be coming. You just saved us."

"I'm happy you guys made it. What happened?"

"We were sent here to take care of an Eredar. But I don't think that they'd counted on him having so many demons around him. By the time we realized we had to retreat, it was too late, so we thought we'd go down fighting."

"Well, you did a good job, all of you."

"Are you here to bring us home?" she asked me as we began to run out of there before demons began to come after us.

"I'm afraid not. I need to round all of you up and take you to Shadowmoon Valley, where we will be launching a direct assault on the Burning Legion."

"Did the Dark Lady order that?"

I shook my head, "I'm afraid Thrall did. I got the order when I got to the Blasted Lands." I could only imagine how Sylvanas had handled that bit of news.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

I gave them a brief explanation. It wouldn't be easy. I didn't really fancy having to travel through Outland with a large group of Forsaken with me – we would make too big a target. "I will send you all to Shattrath City tomorrow, and maybe keep a couple of you with me to go get the others. We'll meet back there before we go on to Shadowmoon Valley."


	27. Chapter 27

"You've never been to Outland before," said the captain at Falcon Watch to me. "So let me tell you that traveling from point A to point B isn't an easy thing to do. Going to Zangarmarsh is tricky. You have to go through Thornfang Hill, and that's a dangerous area because of the ravagers over there. They will attack anything that moves, and even if you have a company of mages with you, you may not make it through alive."

"You're not suggesting that we go to Shattrath City and make our way through Terokkar Forest, are you?" I asked. Quite apart from that trek being longer, I knew that Terokkar Forest was teeming with giant spiders, and I was quite adamant about avoiding them as much as I could.

"I wish I had some dragonhawks to spare, but I'm afraid I don't."

"Hamu wouldn't be able to ride a dragonhawk, he's a little heavy for them," I told him. "Look it's fine. I'm sure we'll be able to make it through. If we don't, you can go tell Sylvanas that she was right."

The following day, I sent most of my remaining troops on a transport that would first take them to Thrallmar, then onwards to Shattrath City. They'd be able to get new armor there and some additional training while I led the small team on a journey to get the rest of the corps back.

It _was_ a difficult journey. Hellfire Peninsula was a barren wasteland, with absolutely no trees growing there whatsoever. What sparse vegetation did grow was tainted with fel energy and was impossible to eat, so we had to make do with the supplies we'd taken from Falcon Watch. I was very happy that the three Forsaken soldiers with us didn't eat, because that really would have gotten rid of our food very quickly.

We encountered sporadic horrors throughout our travels, but nothing was worse than the ravagers. I'd heard of them on Azuremyst Isle, where the draenei had crashed before joining the Alliance, but I'd never seen one before.

Huge, standing almost as tall as I was, they were horrid insectoid creatures with pincers strong enough to bite through the light mail armor I wore for travel. The first one that attacked me had some kind of venomous spit oozing from its mandibles, and I had a bad time of it as I tried to avoid it biting my hands off. Hamu and the others, each busy fighting their own ravager, weren't able to help me immediately, and as I landed flat on my back, waiting for the thing's pointy leg to pierce right through me, I cast a fire spell.

The ravager exploded, showering me with gore and toxins. How that had happened was beyond me, but when I cast another fire spell at the ravager attacking Hamu, the same thing happened.

"Their toxins must be powerful indeed if they explode on contact like that," cried Eliza.

"Just make sure they don't bite you with it. Who knows what that'll do to you."

We killed the rest of the ravagers, and I caught Eliza bending towards some of the remains and scoop up some of the venom into a glass phial.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sure that the Royal Apothecary Society would love to know about this venom," she said innocently.

"Eliza, did Sylvanas ask you to bring toxins back from Outland? Is that why she didn't want me to come?"

"I'm sorry, Faith. She knows you hate doing stuff like that, which is why she didn't ask you."

"She didn't know I was going to be coming over when she asked you," I told her, my mood sour now. I shook my head, "But if you need ravager venom, I guess I can help you get some."

"You will?"

"Yeah. Come on."

We killed another ravager, this time using our blades instead of magic, and were able to fill three vials with the slimy and foul-smelling venom.

"We'll make sure to get more later on, but right now, we need to hurry. I don't want to be stuck out here too long."

The others agreed and we quickly kept going cresting the hill we were on and seeing Zangarmarsh on the horizon. It looked pretty from up there, almost peaceful, with glowing mushrooms and blue mist that seemed to be sparkling in the distance. Shapes danced within it, and I wondered what kind of creatures they were. Could they be the spore bats I'd read about?

We arrived in the marsh a couple of hours later, and almost immediately came upon the Cenarion Refuge, a small town that had been established by the Cenarion Circle and a new organization, called the Cenarion Expedition. They welcomed us among them, the tauren greeting me in Taur-ahe and hugging Hamu like a brother. The night elves there were a little less effusive in their welcome, but were kind to us as well.

They explained that the First Magi Corps had volunteered to scout the marsh for naga activity.

"We've been having a lot of problems with them."

"I don't doubt that," I replied. "What have they been doing?"

"They're draining the marsh, but we don't know why yet. We've been trying to get them to stop it, but you try reasoning with the naga, they don't understand anything but violence."

"Aren't the naga here affiliated with Illidan?" I wondered. "It seems to me that if you want to get to the bottom of things, you should check out what's going on in Shadowmoon Valley."

"There is a clan of naga there, it's true. But we can't worry about the ones there when we're having so many problems with them here. They've already dried out part of the marsh. We don't want them to kill everything."

"No, I understand that." I didn't want the corps to be decimated while fighting naga, but we couldn't very well leave the Cenarion Refuge to deal with them on their own. They would be more than capable of handling them, I knew, but they didn't have enough people for such a monumental task.

"We need to take out their leaders. The Bloodscale Tribe is in northern Zangarmarsh near Serpent Lake, but we also have to contend with the Darkcrest around Umbrafen Lake. It hasn't been easy."

I nodded, "Where exactly did you dispatch my forces?" I asked Warden Hamoot, a wizened tauren who had welcomed us.

"They're at Umbrafen Lake on a recon mission. They should be back soon."

"And how long have they been at Cenarion Refuge?"

"A few weeks, Captain Everstone. We couldn't send them out there right away because of the nether rays that used to live around here, not to mention the hydras in the lake. We had to get rid of them first."

"I understand, Warden," I told him, raising my hand to stem the flow of explanation. "Have you had anybody else to help?"

"A couple of draenei were here, but they moved on to Telredor because they were needed there."

Yes, I bet they had been.

"Your Forsaken seemed more than willing to help out."

Of course they had. "They're not my Forsaken, Warden, but thank you." Saying that gave me a pang of homesickness. Sylvanas. I hadn't seen her now in nearly three weeks, and while I was used to being away from her, I didn't like it. I shook my head, "I suppose I should go get them so that we can organize something against the naga."

"You'll stay and help us?" asked the warden, a little surprised.

"I know we're technically here to fight against the Burning Legion, but that doesn't mean that I want to see the naga destroy one of the few beautiful places here. We'll help for as long as we're able."

We settled into the inn, and began to make plans for finding the others. I also sent someone to find the rest of the Magi Corps in Nagrand, to have them go to Shattrath City as soon as they could.

In the room next to mine at the inn, was a night elven girl by the name of Shaladyn. She looked young with her dusky pink skin, and had dark purple hair, and the bright silver eyes of her people.

"If there's anything I can help you with," she said to me timidly, "please let me know." Her voice was nearly child-like.

"You want to help us?" I asked her.

"It's obvious that you came here to take your people and move on, and yet you've decided to stay and help. There aren't many who would do that."

Sylvanas would have done, when she'd been alive. "I came here because I wanted to do something worthwhile. And I happen to think that taking care of the naga is indeed worthwhile. So I'll stay for a while, although it won't be for very long. A month, at most."

And it was a month, almost exactly. We found the corps and brought them back to the refuge for some strategic planning, after which we trained for a while. Shaladyn trained with us for a reason I still don't understand, and helped us when the time came to fight the Darkcrest.

It was a brutal battle, with the naga calling for their Wrekt slaves to assist them, as well as water elementals. Because they were users of arcane magic, we had our work cut out for us, and for several hours, the air around the Darkcrest grounds crackled with bursts of magical lightning that effectively reduced the pumping stations around the lake to rubble.

"Now we need to move onto the Bloodscale Naga," said Eliza. "And they're worse than this lot."

Whether that was true or not, we didn't really realize. The battle was longer, and definitely more fierce, because from what I could tell, there were more of them. They had the same slaves and elementals, and there was a time when I thought that all was lost. They were just too powerful, and it was difficult for my fire magic to work around all the water in the marsh, so I was at an unusual disadvantage.

But we managed it in the end, using a technique that Felicity and I had come up with before going to the Ghostlands. Arcane, fire, and frost magic combined to destroy the Bloodscale naga, annihilating them down to the last one. We spared the slaves that didn't attack us, and calmed down the maddened elementals that took some time to be dispatched.

"They're not meant to be out so long," I said quietly. "It drives them a little crazy."

"More than a little, from what I can see," said Hamu to me. "It's just water. You wouldn't think that it would be so bad."

"Water will drown the unwary swimmer and douse the hottest fire," I told him. "Never underestimate the power of the elements. It's something I learned from our father, Hamu."

He gave a gentle nod, "I know."

We returned back to the Cenarion Refuge to let them know that we'd managed to eliminate most of the naga except for the ones staying near Zabra'jin. "The trolls there should be able to handle whatever naga are left, I think." I told the warden.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done. We sincerely appreciate it."

Shaladyn hugged me, "I'm really happy I got to meet you, Captain Everstone. You're a strong leader."

"You can thank Sylvanas Windrunner for that. She's the one who trained me."

She smiled, "Hopefully, we'll be able to meet again someday, under better circumstances."

"Hopefully, yes," I replied. "Good luck to you, Shaladyn."

"You too, Faith." She gave me the kind of look that I wasn't used to seeing on someone's face, not when the look was directed at me. Before I could stop her, she'd leaned forward and kissed me, her tongue parting my lips.

I froze. She had kissed me. Someone who wasn't Sylvanas had kissed me. Emotions swirled within me. Betrayal. What would Sylvanas say? Would she know? She would know. She knew everything about me. Everything.

"Shaladyn… no."

"Oh, it's okay if you're with the Horde," she whispered to me.

"It's not even that. I'm already spoken for."

She looked at me, "You mean Sylvanas? She doesn't have to know. Besides…"

I held up a hand, "I'm flattered, I really am. But I can't."

Feeling wretched about a lot of things that I had no control over at that moment, I made sure that the Magi Corps and I left the Cenarion Refuge as quickly as possible after that. I didn't know what to think.

I thought of what Sylvanas would say when I told her about this. Part of me wondered whether she would care. I hadn't initiated the kiss in any way. As a matter of fact, I hadn't paid the slightest attention to Shaladyn's feelings towards me. I hadn't been aware that there had been any feelings there.

 _Oh, Sylvanas, I'm so sorry…_

I had a miserable time on the trip to Shattrath City. I'd gotten a report from Rotvine while he had been in Nagrand, telling me that him and the rest of the corps would be joining us in the capital city after a semi-successful campaign in Nagrand. The thought of hearing about what had happened to them failed to distract me.

"You didn't ask her to kiss you," said Hamu in a soft voice. "Stop thinking about it."

"I can't." I looked at him, my eyes wide, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Faith, Sylvanas won't know. And even if she did, come on, what makes you really think that she'll care?"

"Because she will, okay? I would be devastated if she…" I couldn't even think about it. I _didn't_ want to think about it. Sylvanas with someone else? Suddenly, all I wanted to do was go home and leap into her arms. I needed her.

Had I felt anything but shock when Shaladyn had kissed me? No.

When I kissed Sylvanas, I felt a thousand things. My heart pounded out of my chest every time she was near me, and when she kissed me, my world seemed to still. I would shake, my hands would grow cold and my cheeks would be warm. I would feel close to fainting.

This time, I had felt shock. Despair because of what had happened and what Sylvanas would think.

"I need to go home."

"That's the last thing you need, Faith. It'll be fine, okay? You're probably never going to see that night elf again.

But about that, he was wrong.

We landed in Shattrath City a day after having left Zangarmarsh. Once, it had been beautiful and vibrant. Now, it almost looked as tainted as the rest of the land on this planet. All sorts of people lived there. Chief amongst them were the draenei, who headed the Aldor faction in the city, and the Sin'dorei who had arrived here after the Second War and who had formed the Scryers.

Rotvine was the one to greet us. He looked a little worse for wear, and had had his jaw replaced since I'd last seen him, but he was smiling to the best of his abilities. "Welcome to Shattrath City," he said to us. "It seems as though every bit of population on this piece of land has converged here."

"What do you mean?" asked Hamu.

"You have Arakkoa, orcs, draenei, blood elves, humans… everything. And we almost all get along. Except for the Aldor and the Scryers."

"We're not here for that, though," I told him.

We spent the day catching up and updating each other on what we had done in Outland so far. Altogether, we hadn't lost that many people, which was a good thing, because I didn't want to go to Shadowmoon Valley with only half our force.

"I think we've done pretty well, what for being here for two months," he concluded. "I'm sure we could have brought down that second forge camp, but there was no time."

"Orders are orders, I'm afraid." I held up a sheet of parchment that I'd gotten upon my arrival, "It says here that we're going to be merged with the Shattrath City Second Infantry Regiment for our assault against the Burning Legion in Shadowmoon Valley."

I didn't like that idea. Not many people could work with the Forsaken, and not many actually wanted to. Maybe it was because they were undead, and others thought they were mindless minions. I couldn't tell.

"I'll go talk to the officer in charge of this," I said to Rotvine. "You guys settle in."

The one in charge of the regiment we were being attached to was a huge draenei called Major Arkaar. He looked down upon me, and I realized he thought I had aligned myself with the Scryers.

"What do you want, soldier?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm Captain Everstone," I said. "Of the Undercity First Magi Corps."

"Oh, right. The dead ones." His glowing blue eyes looked me over, "Do you know how the dead ones came into being?"

"Necromancers. And I don't need a lecture on the undead, Major. I've fought my fair share of them when the Burning Legion sent them to invade my home."

"You will listen to whatever lecture I give to you. If I send you and your corps to Shadowmoon Valley now, you will be slaughtered and raised from the ashes."

"Nothing can be raised from ash," I countered, keeping my tone polite.

"Do you think you can learn nothing?"

"On the contrary, I think that we can all learn from each other if we stop working against each other and begin working together. Now, I have fought the Burning Legion before, so I hope that you will call on my expertise in the matter, Major." I turned to walk away.

"Soldier!"

I stopped, gritting my teeth.

He began to walk towards me, "You may be a captain in your corps, but this is _my_ army. You are a soldier here, nothing more, is that clear?"

"Crystal, Major."

We began basic training. I found it thoroughly insulting that the major would subject us to this. Despite the fact that we were mages, he insisted on having us learn hand-to-hand combat.

I was lucky in that respect, knowing how to hunt. My skills with a bow and arrow and with a long knife were enough for the major to skip me through to magical training, but most of my corps were stuck in basic training for weeks.

"They will never be ready like this," he said to me, sneering. "What is it that you've taught them, exactly?"

"We're an elite mage corps. Our weapons are the arcane, fire, and frost, not knives and clubs."

"Hmm. Have you ever encountered a fel hound?"

"Of course I have." And I hoped to never encounter them again.

"Tell me, what will you do after it has bled you dry? You won't be able to fend it off with magic, you will only be feeding it. Basic training will help overcome that. You are not fighting the small army of undead that you fight at home, soldier."

"I pray that, someday, you'll be able to come and fight our 'small army', Major. Perhaps then you'll understand what I'm talking about when I say that we have experience in these matters."

It took more than a month for every member of the First Magi Corps to pass basic training enough to be integrated into the infantry regiment. We passed magical training on the first day, working so well together that the major didn't have anything to say about it.

He almost looked impressed when he handed me the order to move out the following week, and came with us when we left Shattrath City, accompanying a large group of draenei into battle.

Shadowmoon Valley. Its name implied beauty and peace. Instead, we found fel energies, dark skies, and demons everywhere, both in service to Illidan and the Legion.

I couldn't help but feel a tremor of fear as we arrived in that desolate land. I wished Sylvanas were there with me. She could always calm me down before a battle, just with her presence.

A large camp had been erected for us not far away from Legion Hold, where we would be fighting. We could see that area crawling with infernals and eredar.

I swallowed and made my way to my tent, which I would be sharing with someone else.

Shaladyn.

She was sitting on her bed roll when I entered, and her face broke into a smile when she saw me. "Oh, I just knew you were going to be here!" she cried. Leaping to her feet, she ran to me, obviously meaning to hug me, but I turned away so that she mostly hugged my shoulder pads.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "You're scared?"

"Of course I'm scared. Everyone here is scared, and the ones who say they're not are complete liars."

I was loath to get undressed in front of her, but I had no choice in the matter, working as quickly as I could. She watched me the entire time, making me feel intensely uncomfortable.

"I did mention that I was spoken for, right?"

"Oh, come on. We could die tomorrow, you know?"

"And if I die tomorrow, I want to die knowing that I was loyal to the one I love." I left the tent, aware that she was going to try to go through my things. I was fairly confident that she wouldn't manage it, not unless she wanted to get seriously burned. The cry I heard coming from the tent seconds after I'd left made me smile. At least my spells were working.

I ate dinner with Hamu. Shaladyn was nearby, watching my every move, but I paid as little attention to her as I could.

"She just won't take no for an answer," I told him. "But I guess I won't have to worry about that in a few hours."

"I guess not. I can't believe you're thinking about that just before a big battle."

That made two of us. Sylvanas would have flayed me alive for being so shallow. And she would have probably laughed herself silly. Or she would have when she was alive. I hadn't seen her laugh like that since before she had died.


	28. Chapter 28

I started awake during the night, wondering what it was that I felt next to me. Blinking sleep out of my eyes, I realized that Shaladyn had pulled her bedroll as close to mind as possible without actually ending up on me.

What was this? Was I like that with Sylvanas? I realized that I was, and part of me was mortified, until I remembered that Sylvanas had loved me in life, and that, no matter what she said, she still cared about me in undeath. The thought comforted me, but I really didn't like the fact that this night elf was clinging to me like that.

With a frustrated sigh, I got to my feet and left the tent, only to find that a bright fel green light was passing directly over us.

My heart plummeted.

"To arms!" I cried. "We're under attack!"

The couple of guards who had been on duty jumped up from their sitting positions and took up my cry.

It was close. By the time the demons charged into our camp, almost all of us were awake and armed. I hadn't had time to put on any heavy armor, since I'd busied myself with erecting protective wards around as many parts of the camp as I could. But I was a mage, armor wasn't really my style.

Hamu was next to me the instant the alarm sounded.

"No, Hamu! Don't worry about me! Get in formation!" I cried to him.

He didn't go very far, and, while I wanted to keep an eye on him, I didn't have a chance to do that. The attack was too swift, and I needed to use all of my concentration to work with the First Magi Corps and take down an enormous dreadlord who was twice as big as Varimathras.

"Focus!" I cried. "All three classes of spells… now!"

One group of the corps concentrated on firing arcane magic at the dreadlord, while another used frost beams, and the fire mages worked on summoning roaring flames of every color imaginable.

The dreadlord cried out, and vanished, leaving traces of gore behind. We knew better than to think it was dead. It had returned to the Twisting Nether, and would probably return after a while. But for now, we had disposed of it, and we moved onto the next target.

"Necromancers!" I shouted.

Their dark magic was unmistakable. Already, several soldiers lay dead, but seemed to be twitching.

"We have to burn the corpses!"

Major Arkaar was standing next to me, and he gaped at my suggestion, "We can't!" he cried.

"Yes you will, unless you want to fight a horde of undead along with the Legion!"

I didn't wait for his approval, ordering my forces to burn every corpse on the ground.

They obeyed me without hesitation, and the moving corpses began to scream as they were burned, adding the stench of charred flesh to the smell of battle raging all around us.

I searched the crowd of demons, looking for the necromancers and spotting them. They wore long hooded robes and had shadowy force fields surrounding them. From what I could tell, there were three of them, but it was possible that there were more in attendance.

"Focus on them," I hissed to the Forsaken.

This was what we were built for, to destroy anything that reanimated the dead. We gathered our magics and began to hurl them at the necromancers. It was like a carefully choreographed dance of magical energy that flowed and pulsed from us and towards our enemies.

One of them staggered, his shield shattered. I joined the fire mages in hitting him, using my black fire to set his robes aflame.

We kept up our assault. If this had been any other situation, I would have thought the magic absolutely beautiful to behold. The arcane spells sparkled in the green light, the frost spells exploded in showed of ice crystal, and the fires of multicolored hues brought an ethereal quality to everything.

But we were in the midst of a battle of nightmarish proportions. The only time I could recall fighting an army so large and fierce had been when Arthas had invaded Quel'Thalas.

Green rocks began to fall from the sky. It was a minute before I understood that something was raining down infernals on us.

"Keep focusing on the necromancers!" I shouted to my mages.

Sweat began to pour from my body, plastering my robes to my skin as I cast spell after spell. I could feel my energy beginning to wane, but I couldn't give up.

The necromancers went down, and with them went down around two dozen soldiers that had been reanimated into fighting horrors. Hamu took care of them all while we looked towards the infernals.

But even before I'd been able to think of a way to kill so many of them, I saw felhounds bounding towards us like excited puppies racing towards dinner.

I screamed.

As mages, we were particularly vulnerable to these creatures, who would suck all of the magic out of us before we'd even summoned a spell against them.

"Swords!" I shouted, grabbing my blade from where I'd kept it at my belt. It was an ordinary sword and not my spellblade, which was perhaps lucky, as I have no idea how it would have worked against those demons. "Aim for the tentacles!"

I began to appreciate the rigorous training the Major Arkaar had put us through. He had been right, we might have been helpless against the felhounds that attacked us without distinction. I saw several Forsaken die almost immediately after the beasts latched onto them, turning them almost to dust.

Crying out, I hacked at the creature who was desperately trying to get to me. Slashing off both of its prying tentacles with a flick of my arm, I then set it on fire. Panicking, it took off, running into several of its companions on the way, setting some of them alight as well.

Whoever had sent the felhounds after us had had a good idea. We were so occupied with the beasts that we couldn't focus on the rest of the battle as we fought to survive.

We might have fought for an hour, or two, or twenty. Time ceased to have meaning as we killed felhound after felhound, staining ourselves with toxic ichor and causing our muscles to burn with the effort.

All I knew is that when I finally looked up again, the battle was over, as suddenly as it had begun.

And miraculously, most of us were still alive. Oh, we had lost quite a few people, and Hamu had broken his left horn and nearly lost an arm, but on the whole, I think we were all right.

Demonic blood stained the ground we were standing on. Magic crackled in the air. Burning bodies were strewn everywhere, both ours and theirs.

As incredible as it was, the demons had retreated back into their hold. I was sure they would be out again eventually, probably sooner than we wanted, but for now, we had won something. Maybe the respect of our enemies, if that was possible. We had survived.

Most of our tents had been destroyed in the attack, so despite the fact that we had many members of the Alliance with us, the orcs of Shadowmoon Village allowed us to stay within their walls, keeping the draenei under close watch.

"Your people follow you without question," said the major to me as we accepted a quick bite to eat. It wasn't much, but anything was welcome at this point.

"I've been with them for a while, Major. We've fought through hell and back together." I looked over at where they were assembled, mending some of their armor, "I know they don't look like much, but they've been through more than you could possibly imagine."

"I believe you. You're a good leader, Captain Everstone."

I smiled, "Thank you, Major."

Shaladyn found me just after I was done eating and gave me a hug so long that I thought someone was going to have to pry her from me.

No matter what I told her, she wouldn't let me go. During the three weeks that followed, she followed me constantly, watching me as I changed, and almost following me when I went to relieve myself one evening. I was afraid she would cross the line someday, and she did.

I had just drifted off to sleep when I felt someone's hand on my breast, massaging gently. I jerked myself awake and glared at the night elf who was, inexplicably, in bed with me.

"What in the name of the Dark Lady do you think you're doing?" I cried.

"I just noticed that you seemed lonely. You were crying last night."

Crying? My mind flashed back, and I remembered missing Sylvanas so much at some point that I had indeed released a tear or two. The fact that she had noticed was more than a little creepy.

"Be that as it may, that does _not_ give you the right to touch me as I sleep!"

"But I want to comfort you."

"Would I need any comfort, which I don't, I would seek out my brother's company, not yours." I felt a surge of anger so deep that I nearly cursed the girl, "Now, you're going to get the hell out of my bed. In point of fact, do not ever come near me again, or I swear that you're going to find out what it's like for a member of the Horde to kill someone from the Alliance."

Shaladyn looked up at me, her silver eyes wide, "I just wanted to be your friend, Faith. Why won't you let me?"

"Because if I acted like that with my friends, I would have been killed long ago!"

Major Arkaar came in at the sound of my raised voice, looking surprised to see me in such a state. Hamu was behind him, hi bow in his hands.

"You are to never touch me again, do you understand me? I am _not_ your lover. I told you that I'm spoken for, get it through your thick skull."

"What's going on here?"

I whirled around to face the major, "What's going on is that this druid seems to be incapable of understanding that there are barriers to be kept between people." Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to keep my voice calm, "If you do not remove her from my presence, I will kill her. If she touches me again, I will kill her."

"But I –."

"I was raped by the Scourge earlier this year!" I screamed. "I do _not_ need anybody near me who won't respect the fact that my body is mine!"

I saw Shaladyn blanch. She took several steps towards me, holding out her arms, but Hamu stepped between us.

"I believe that she told you to leave her alone. So you _will_ leave her alone." He made a sound in the back of his throat, "And for your sake, I hope that Lady Sylvanas never finds out that you touched Faith without her permission. Because she won't just kill you."

Shaladyn looked down for a moment, then looked at me, "I'm not afraid of some banshee."

Magic surged through me and toward Shaladyn before I'd even managed to rein it in. A blast of arcane force hit her in the chest, sending her reeling backwards, stumbling over a stool and crashing into the table.

"Don't you ever speak about Sylvanas Windrunner that way," I hissed.

She stared at me, as though betrayed. "But I _care_ about you, Faith! I love you!"

Turning my back on her, I left the room, nearly running straight into the entire Magi Corps, who was assembled in front of my tent.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"We heard, and came to lend you our aid. Are you all right?" Eliza sounded outraged.

I gave a small smile, feeling an inordinate amount of affection for these Forsaken, "I'm fine. Thank you." I began to walk away, and turned back to them, "I'd appreciate you not telling Lady Sylvanas about this."

"We cannot lie to her if she asks."

No, they couldn't, "Just don't mention it, please. The last thing I need is for her to lose her mind over something like this."

The major came to see me a while later, "How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm all right, Major, you don't have to worry."

"I wasn't aware that you had so recently been attacked by the Scourge. Your brother told me."

"It's nothing. Well, obviously it's something, but I don't remember the attack. The healers say I probably blocked it out."

"Maybe you should go home to the one you love. I'm sure she misses you."

I smiled, "I will go home, when the time is right, or when I'm given the orders to do so, Major, not before."

The orders to come home _did_ come, about a week later. We had just returned from a short campaign to get rid of demons and infernals on the border of Terokkar Forest, when a scout came towards me to hand me a note.

"Thank you," I said to him, immediately recognizing the seal of Undercity on it.

 _By order of the Banshee Queen, I hereby recall the First Magi Corps of Undercity to Tirisfal Glades, effective immediately. You are to get on the first available transport back to Thrallmar and get through The Dark Portal, where a transport will take you to Stonard, then onwards to Undercity._

Under Varimathras' signature, I saw Thrall's, along with the Horde seal.

"Well, here we are," I said to the corps. "We're going home."

"Now?" asked Rotvine. "Why?"

"Varimathras wasn't specific. But Thrall signed off on it too, so start packing up."

I felt like I'd been away from Sylvanas forever. It had only been about five months, but it seemed far too long as it was. She and I hadn't been separated for more than five weeks since I'd returned to her, and the idea of seeing her again was exhilarating.

"I'm also going home," Shaladyn said to me, keeping a ten-foot distance as I packed. Hamu was there, ready to intervene if she should show any inclination to come closer to me. "They told me that I'm going to be going to the Plaguelands, isn't that great?"

"Never met anybody excited to go to the Plaguelands," I muttered. "Try not to get killed," I said in a louder voice. "I'd hate to have to come over and clean up that mess."

"You mean that you'd come to me if I were in trouble?"

I frowned, "No. But I would have to clean up your mess, and send you straight to hell if you were stupid enough to get turned."

An hour later, we were gone.

"Why is it that we couldn't have teleported back to Orgrimmar by using the portal in Shattrath City?" asked Hamu.

"I believe that it's because your warchief is sending through about four-hundred additional orcs to fight in your stead," said the captain of the zeppelin we were on.

"So we're being relieved?" wondered Rotvine. "I wonder why that is."

"Something must have happened at home," said Eliza. "It must be that."

I shook my head, not answering. I couldn't begin to imagine why we were being sent back after only five months, when our time in Outland was supposed to last at least four more weeks. But I did feel a trickle of fear at the idea that something had happened to bring us away from Shadowmoon Valley.

When we got to Thrallmar, we noticed immediately that something was wrong. The distant area around the Dark Portal was swirling with energies, both fel and natural.

"They're not trying to close it, are they?" I cried.

"No. The battle has been raging there for days. We can't bring you close without risking you."

"Forget risking us!" I shouted. "Let's go!"

And so it was that we found ourselves heading into the thick of battle against a pit lord so enormous that, when I got close to it, I couldn't see the portal behind it.

It took all of us to bring it down, and we had to be methodical about it because of its size. But finally, in a splash of green blood that was so foul it actually made me sick, the pit lord died, nearly crushing us as its massive body collapsed to the ground, causing a minor earthquake.

"I hope we don't have to fight a thing like _that_ again in a hurry," said Hamu, handing me a cloth to wipe my mouth.

"Only if they invade u again, which… for my own sanity, let's hope that doesn't happen." I shook out my hand, which I'd hurt in this latest fight, wincing as pain simmered over it. I didn't want to stop and ask anybody heal me, so I led the First Magi Corps through the Dark Portal and back into Azeroth.

Something was wrong.

I sensed that the second I stepped into the Blasted Lands. The wind was hot on my face, but that was all. Clouds covered the sky, but I couldn't hear the birds that usually liked to swoop down and bother people while they were walking around. I couldn't even see demons around the portal.

And most disturbingly, the area there was completely deserted. Nobody from the Horde or the Alliance was there to greet us.

"Keep a sharp eye out," I said.

"What do you think is going on?" Hamu asked me.

"Nothing good," I replied.

Nothing. There was nothing. I saw some hyenas in the distance, but they seemed scared, and ran from us. It was their usual response, for the most part, but they didn't even seem to be curious.

We walked for hours without encountering anything, not even the orcs who performed their foul magics about the place.

The wind shifted, bowling towards us, and my eyes widened.

"No…" I whispered. "That's impossible."

"What is it?" asked Eliza.

"Do you smell that?"

"Bread?" she wondered. "Sure, I smell it."

"Eliza," I quietly said to her, my voice trembling slightly. "How did you die?"

"I died in Andorhal when…" her voice trailed off and she looked at me, horrified. "When the plagued grain was distributed to us."

"The Plague of Undeath… here? How is that possible?" Hamu's voice was low, afraid. "How did it get this far south?"

"I don't know. I didn't… I didn't think the Lich King would…" I took a deep breath, smelling the too-sweet scent of plagued bread. "Is Arthas doing this? How?"

I couldn't fathom that he would have sent the plague to us again. Or rather, I couldn't imagine that anybody would have allowed themselves to bake plagued grain.

"Where's that smell coming from?" asked Rotvine.

"Nethergarde Keep."

"Do you think there's anybody left alive in there?"

I had no idea, "We have to check. Let's go."

It was another hour to the human fortress that the Alliance used as a base in the Blasted Lands. As we came closer and closer to it, the smell of the bread grew, and was joined by a smell I knew very well, that of rotting corpses, slightly different than the smell of the Forsaken.

"Undead," I said, pointing to a shambling thing that had once been a soldier in full plate armor. But as I called out an attack, I saw someone run up to it and kill it, cleanly slicing off its head. I turned towards the corps, "Take out the banner for Undercity," I said.

"If they're human…"

"They'll know we're not Scourge." Raising my hand, I set the body that had been left on the road on fire, and someone called out.

"Is anybody there?"

"Captain Faith Everstone," I called back, "of the Undercity First Magi Corps."

I saw someone popping up from behind several crates, a bow aimed at us, "What do you want?"

"Only to know what happened. We won't harm you."

"Wait, I know her!"

I recognized that voice. I hadn't heard it in a long time, since I'd been in Kalimdor, and somehow had lost all trace of him in the battle against the Burning Legion there.

"Velien!" I exclaimed.

He hopped onto the crate, looking just like I remembered him, with long brown hair and blue eyes, his white lynx by his side.

"You know him?" asked Rotvine.

"Yeah, I do… he was with us when we escaped Silvermoon and helped Lor'themar out of Quel'Danas. Hamu, do you remember? He came to Kalimdor with me."

Hamu frowned, then nodded, "Of course…"

"Come on up," said Velien.

We slowly crested the hill, keeping an eye out for any other undead that might come out of Nethergarde Keep. About thirty men were gathered around the entrance to the Nethergarde Mines, all of them looking as though they'd been through hell and back again.

Several of them were wounded, and I quickly gave the order for the Forsaken to tend to them.

"Did you just come from Outland?" Velien asked me, having given me a quick hug.

"Yeah. Sylvanas called us back, so here we are, but there was nobody there to meet us. What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. We got a shipment of flour, and the bakery used all of it. I didn't realize what I was smelling until I got close to it. I'd smelled it before, when I went through Lordaeron during the first plague. By the time I figured it out, it was too late. The bread had been distributed with the evening meal."

I closed my eyes, "Did you wait for them to turn before you killed them?"

"Yes. Most of them forced themselves to vomit, but it did no good. The keep is dead."

"Do you know if the flour made its way anywhere else? Or was it just to the humans?"

"Does it affect anybody else?"

"Were only humans affected?" I wondered.

He shook his head, "No… a couple of dwarves, a gnome, and three high elves also died."

"Did they rise afterwards?"

A slow nod.

"I'm going to make all of you a portal to Dalaran. You're going to go there and tell them what happened here. Bring them back here as quickly as you can." I turned back towards the others, "I want fifty of you to go to Orgrimmar and tell the warchief what happened here. Fifty others will go to Silvermoon to talk to Lor'themar. The rest of you, back to Undercity immediately."

Quickly, we created the necessary portals to Dalaran to evacuate the Alliance soldiers.

Velien looked to me, "So… you found Sylvanas again, didn't you?"

I nodded, watching as an undead shambled out of the keep. "I've got this," I said, turning it to ash with a fire spell. "And you? When did you join the Alliance?"

"When you went with the tauren, I decided to stay with Lady Proudmoore. I've been in Theramore ever since."

"Tell her I said hello," I said.

He nodded and squeezed my shoulder, bidding me goodbye in Thalassian. I waved to him as he disappeared through the portal.


	29. Chapter 29

My footsteps echoed around the throne room of what had been the capital city of Lordaeron. I had always insisted that this area be kept spotlessly clean, except for a few things.

There was a blood stain on the floor, to the side of the steps that led to the throne, where King Terenas had fallen after Arthas had slain him. The blood was dry, but had retained its original splatter, save for a few smears here and there. A spell had been put over the stain to keep it as fresh as possible.

Also on the floor, but closer to the entrance, were crushed rose petals. The ones the people of Lordaeron had thrown when Arthas had come back from Northrend. They hadn't known he had turned, then, and it wouldn't have mattered if they had. The outcome would have still been the same for me. And for Faith.

A pang of loneliness stabbed whatever was left of my heart. I missed her. I still couldn't believe I'd let her go to Outland. To another planet. Without me. When I'd heard of Thrall's orders, I'd let out a scream so loud that even Varimathras had winced.

 _If she doesn't come home, Warchief, I will come and kill you, I promise you that_.

I was nervous about seeing her again, as ridiculous as that sounded to me. I barely allowed myself to feel anything anymore, but Faith seemed to tear feelings right out of me, even when she was absent.

Especially when she was absent. Because when she was with me, I tried to control myself. I didn't want to give her false hope.

When Arthas had raised me as a banshee, I'd lost all sense of myself. I had said Faith's name as I'd died, and shrieked it as agony had torn through me when my soul had been ripped out of my body.

I clearly remembered the look on her face when she had seen me. I had wanted to cry, to sob and hold her against me, but, being incorporeal at the time, I hadn't been able to do that.

The two of us had grieved for each other alone.

"Oh, my Faith…" I whispered, sitting on the steps, away from the blood.

The sound of hurried footsteps reached me. I looked around and nearly cried out, because there she was. My Faith. My beautiful girl, whom I had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Sylvanas!" she cried.

I saw warring emotions on her face. Happiness at seeing me again, worry, and fear.

"Just once, I wish you didn't come home when there was something horribly wrong," I told her, extending my hand to her. She took it, squeezing it and launching herself into my arms for a hug so brief I barely had the time to blink before she let me go.

"We can celebrate my homecoming later if you want," she said to me before explaining what had happened in the Blasted Lands. I nodded. "You knew," she said.

"I suspected. We've had a big increase of Scourge activity here, which is why I called you home."

We walked back to the elevators, passing by King Terenas' tomb. As always, Faith absently touched the top of it, as though greeting an old friend.

"So you want me to go to the Plaguelands?" For some reason, she sounded a little wary as she said this.

"Not yet. I'd like for you to train additional members for the Magi Corps."

"We got new mages?" she asked, surprise now coloring her tone.

She looked at me for a long moment, not saying anything as the elevator bore us down to the Undercity. Finally, she sighed, shaking her head, "The Scourge has been more active…" she whispered. "How many fresh Forsaken do you have now, Sylvanas?"

I winced slightly. She'd always been able to see through me when I tried to hide something from her, "A few. You've been gone a while, and we've also had mages come from Orgrimmar and Silvermoon. Shaman too, from Thunder Bluff." I put a hand on her shoulder, "I didn't kill them, Faith."

"No. You just raised them from the dead." She sounded stricken, as she always did when we breached this subject.

"It's not the same," I insisted. It wasn't. They still had their minds when I raised them. Sure, they were loyal to me, but I didn't take anything away from them. Their will was their own.

"Of course not," she whispered. She leaned against me briefly, closing her eyes. I put an arm around her, keeping it there until we arrived in the city itself. "So, you brought us back for training."

"You don't like that idea."

She gave a noncommittal shrug, "It's your call, Sylvanas, not mine. We serve you, and since Thrall agreed to it, there's nothing for me to say."

"I didn't like you being on the front lines."

She chuckled, "Yeah, we knew you were going to hate that."

"You were right."

Her face grew serious again, and she fully turned to me, "Will you send anybody to the Blasted Lands? Please? I want to make sure everyone's okay."

"Knowing you, you sent envoys to Orgrimmar and Silvermoon already, didn't you?"

"Sylvanas, please."

I nodded, "All right. I'll send some troops over." I _was_ alarmed by the fact that the plague was this far south, it was true. It wasn't unusual for the Scourge to spread far, but even I had to admit that it wasn't normal for the dead to rise that far south of Stormwind.

Faith kissed my cheek, "Thank you."

That small gesture would have made me gasp if I hadn't practiced such self-control. As it was, I nearly shivered in pleasure and almost dragged her into a hidden alcove. I wondered if she knew how much I'd missed her. I wasn't going to tell her, but I hoped she could realize it.

We arrived in the Royal Quarter's throne room, where the First Magi Corps were waiting, "Is that all that remains?" I cried out.

"Oh no. I sent one hundred of them to Orgrimmar and Silvermoon."

"Overkill for just a warning," I told Faith, accepting the written reports from some of the lieutenants there.

One of them looked towards me, then back towards Faith. She shook her head briefly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she replied quickly. She glared at the lieutenant, " _Nothing_."

Which meant that it was something bad. I frowned, "Faith."

"You don't need to worry about it, Sylvanas. It's already been taken care of."

"And what precisely is _it_?"

"Just something petty that happened. It didn't affect anything, I promise." She looked at me, and I almost saw her face growing paler, "Would you mind if I went to change?"

"Go," I said. I waited until she was out of sight before turning back to the corps, "You have three seconds to tell me what happened."

"There was a night elf. A female druid."

"And?"

They told me.

" _She did what_?" in a flash, I had stormed out of the room, and fairly run to Faith's chambers, banging the door open.

Evidently, she'd been waiting for me, because she was sitting on the bed, not looking wholly surprised to see me there.

"Sylvanas, is was nothing."

" _Nothing_?" I was so angry I could have hit her.

"Look, she was just flirting with me, and didn't understand the concept of the word 'no'."

"Flirting with you. She touched you without your permission, and you say it's only flirting?"

"It's dealt with."

"What's her name?"

She didn't answer.

"Her _name_ , Faith."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will not ask you again."

"Shaladyn. Her name is Shaladyn."

I committed the name to memory and gave Faith a once-over. She appeared unhappy to have me know this information. "Did you _like_ her, Faith?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"It's just that you're looking at me as though you're afraid of what I'm going to do to this girl."

"I am afraid of what you're going to do. I don't want you to do anything crazy. She didn't do this to hurt me, Sylvanas."

"I don't care _why_ she did it. Nobody touches you with your permission, except maybe for me." I stepped towards her until I stood between her legs, "Did you tell her you were mine?"

"She knew. I told her I was spoken for, and she knew I meant you."

Spoken for. I nearly laughed. "You belong to me, Faith. All of you, belongs to me."

She looked up at me, her expression guarded, "I know," she whispered. "I've been yours since I was twelve years old." She backed away and I climbed onto the bed with her, sitting inches from her. "You were riding down the beach when I fell in love with you."

For once, I let my guard down, just watching her.

She began to take her armor off. First her shoulder pads, then her boots and socks. I noticed that her hand seemed to be bothering her, and caught it in mine, gently looking at it while she spoke.

"We were all at Windrunner Spire, and you said that your horse needed a workout. It was the one who was golden bay, I think you'd called her Erendal."

I shook my head in wonder, "How in the world do you remember that?"

"I'll never forget the day I fell in love with you, Sylvanas."

Getting up, I quickly grabbed a bandage and went back to the bed, beginning to wrap Faith's hand securely.

"You were riding down the beach, and my brothers and sister were talking to your sisters and not paying attention to me. So I watched you. You weren't wearing your cloak, and the sun shone on you. You were so beautiful, my love… so beautiful."

She leaned over, and I was aware she was going to kiss me. But before her lips touched mine, she pulled away slightly and looked up at me. She was asking for my permission. I didn't answer, figuring, hoping, that she would kiss me anyway, but she moved her face away from mine, simply looking down at what my hands were doing.

"Do you remember that day?"

I thought back as I fastened the bandage around her wrist, "You were wearing a light pink tunic and black trousers, I think, because you were at the stage where you thought you were gangly and didn't want to wear dresses. Your hair was in a braid, and you asked me to let you ride Erendal."

She nodded.

"I thought that you wanted to ride because you were bored." The moment seemed to click into place for me as I remembered it.

"The saddle still held your warmth when I climbed on. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't even swallow."

I looked at her, taking in the blush on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. She scooted off the bed and took off her robe right there, revealing muscles I hadn't previously noticed on her.

"Come here, Faith," I whispered.

She obeyed me and I took her uninjured hand, pulling her towards me so that I could trace the new line of muscle on her abdomen. "You were around twenty when I realized that I had feelings for you. I didn't pay attention to them at first, because I was Ranger-General, and you were still a girl."

Faith was barely breathing, her eyes focused on my fingers. I moved my hand to her outer thigh, and she hitched in a breath, her lips parting.

"But I was already there. You took my heart, and I don't really know how it happened. Every time I saw you, it got a little more difficult for me to breathe. More painful to leave you." I pulled her closer to me. "All I know is that, all of a sudden, I was yours. And you were mine." I pulled at her hand again and she put a knee on the bed, straddling me.

"Sylvanas…" she whispered. A tear was running down her cheek. "You n-never told me."

"You didn't either."

We had just known.

Putting both my hands on the backs of her thighs, I maneuvered her so that she sat on my lap. "You belong to me. Nobody can claim you, but me. Nobody can touch you, nobody can _kiss_ you, except for me."

She nodded.

"What did you feel when she kissed you?"

"I felt… wrong. It wasn't you."

I put an arm around her waist, placing the other one on her cheek. Slowly, I drew her closer to me and kissed her. At first, it was soft. I felt Faith's shock, because for a second, she didn't respond.

When I started to pull away, she wrapped both her arms around me and began to kiss me back. Her tongue touched mine tentatively, and she trembled.

The kiss intensified. I felt almost alive for the first time in a long time. Something that could have been blood coursed through my veins, and I felt myself warming up at my close proximity to Faith. Our bodies pressed together. I fell back on the bed and brought her with me, never breaking the kiss.

She pulled away a little, looking down at me. She brushed a lock of hair from my face and leaned towards me, kissing my forehead, both my cheeks, and my lips. She moved down to my neck, and I felt her tongue on my skin, making me make an unusual sound.

The top of my armor ended up on the floor.

We'd made love before – not often enough – but I supposed this was the first time we were really looking at each other.

Faith took her time, exploring me with her fingers first, then with her mouth. I let out a completely unnecessary gasp when her tongue found my nipple. I hadn't expected that feeling, an electrifying feeling that left me wanting more. Needing more.

She kissed me again before pulling away one more time, her hands moving down to my hips, to the waistband of my leather leggings. I nodded, and she pulled them down slowly. Her eyes widened. I don't think she'd expected me to be completely naked under that.

"Oh, my love…" she whispered to me.

She started to kiss her way down my body, and I tensed in anticipation of where she was going to end up. I needed her there, but at the same time, I was appalled at the fact that I was letting her do this.

Her tongue touched me. Right there. I hissed to keep myself from screaming, biting my lip. She kept going, and I couldn't help it, I cried out.

"Oh, Faith… come here."

She did, immediately pressing her mouth to mine. I could taste myself on her, which was the weirdest thing ever, and a little disturbing, considering what it was that I could taste.

I was about to say something when I felt her fingers and gave a completely incoherent cry that would have brought people running over had Faith not had the presence of mind to put a spell on the room.

I sat up as Faith moved her body away from mine, keeping her hand where it was. She wanted to watch me, but I wanted her against me while she did this to me.

Wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing the side of the bed with my other hand, I kissed her again, hungrily. She moved faster. I cried out into her mouth, only to fall back down onto the pillows as she relentlessly went on, nearly making me lose complete control of myself when my pleasure crested, and then began to ebb.

Had real life been animating me, I think I would have been shaking after that. But Faith was shaking enough for the two of us, looking at me as though she couldn't believe what she had just done.

She was about to speak, so I pulled her down to me, kissing her again, softly this time. My hand was on her thigh, and I was about to pull her underwear down when she gave a cry and climaxed right here and then.

Well.

I had to laugh, dropping my head down to her shoulder. She smacked my side lightly, "It's not funny!" she cried.

"Yes it is." I kissed the hollow of her neck, "I didn't know I could do that."

"You didn't. I got worked up."

I smiled, "You got worked up over me being at your mercy for a few minutes." I kissed her, "You're adorable."

"That's exactly what I was going for," she muttered. "Adorable."

I wasn't one to give high amounts of praise, but this was Faith. "I love you."

Faith's eyes opened wide, "I love you, too."

"Yes, I know." I kissed her, "Welcome home."


	30. Chapter 30

For the first time in a long time, I felt relaxed. Almost happy.

Faith was in my arms, sleeping peacefully. She shivered on occasion, as my body's temperature had dropped again, but she didn't want to let me go. I moved slightly to pull the covers over her, and she made a sound, holding me tighter.

"Shh, Faith," I whispered to her.

"Don't go…" she opened her eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"You silly creature," I said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. But you're cold."

"No I'm not."

I smiled and kissed her, moving away from her for a moment and grabbing the duvet, draping it over her and getting back into bed. I had brought the reports I'd gotten from Outland to Faith's room, and I picked them up now as Faith curled up into my arms again, kissing my cheek.

The reports were extensive, and I read them long after she had fallen asleep again. There was nothing unexpected in them, except Eliza's mention of the poison she and Faith had collected for me.

She tensed against me. I looked down, and saw the expression on her face change. Quickly, I put down the bits of parchment and ran my fingers over her cheek, "Wake up, baby," I whispered.

She heard me, and opened her eyes, which were wide and terrified. A sob escaped her throat and she held onto me tightly, beginning to cry.

"Oh, Faith… come on, my darling, it's all right."

"No…"

"Yes. It's fine."

"I don't want to be scared, Sylvanas…"

What could I say to that? I held her.

"I think that part of you is always going to be scared, Faith," I told her after a while. "I'm scared too, you know. Sometimes, I think of what might have happened to you if I hadn't gotten you out of there and to Silvermoon, and I get terrified."

"You have no idea how much I wish you had come with me, baby."

I had a pretty good idea. "Even if I could have…"

"I know. As Ranger-General, you wouldn't have done it. Let me be selfish for a while. I'll go back to being proud of your sacrifice later."

"You're proud of me?" I asked her. "You never told me that."

She nodded, "You sacrificed yourself for your home. For the people you loved."

"For you," I clarified.

"For me," her voice trembled minutely, and she pressed her face against my side for a moment. "And I am proud of you. For everything that you did. My general."

I waited a moment for her to compose herself before answering, "It was my job, Faith."

"Most people would have run away, and you know it, Sylvanas."

"Mmm, no I don't. I was there, remember? I saw how hard people fought at the Sunwell. They fought for their home, same as me. You fought too. You wouldn't have gone anywhere had I not forced you to."

She didn't respond to that, instead taking my left hand and stroking my wedding finger, where I wore the ring she had given me. A tear splashed upon it as I watched, a symbol of everything that we had lost.

"We're together," I told her. Inwardly, part of me shuddered at that.

"You said we couldn't be, because you're dead and you'd rather I be with someone alive."

"For yourself, yes, I think that you should be with someone who's truly alive. But since you're insisting on being my lover, I won't push you away."

"You don't want to be tied down."

That was true, I didn't. But the alternative was being without her, and I couldn't. As an answer, I kissed her deeply, pressing her body to mine.

"I'm still going to find that druid," I said later.

"Sylvanas, you don't have to."

But my mind was made up, "What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't protect the one I love?"

"For one thing, my love, I don't need you to protect me, not from this, although I appreciate it. For another… girlfriend?"

I grimaced. I wouldn't even have used that term before my death. "You know what I mean."

"Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger-General of Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken… and Faith Everstone's girlfriend."

"Stop it." I was trying to sound murderous, but only ended up sounding amused.

"Why me?" she asked.

Why? I didn't have an answer for that. Not anything specific. I fell back on something I'd been told decades ago, "You're Faith. I'm Sylvanas. We just are."

One of my captains had told me that one day, when I'd been missing Faith so much that I'd felt pained with it. I'd been sitting at the base of a tree, looking up at the stars overhead, feeling empty because she hadn't been near me. The captain had come to me, offering me some dried meat, which I'd taken from him and chewed thoughtfully, unable to satisfy a hunger that went deeper than my stomach.

"It's difficult to miss someone so much," he had said. "She's a lucky girl to have you, General."

I'd chuckled without much humor, "Am I that obvious?"

"She's Faith. You're Sylvanas. Nobody in the kingdom who knows you both can think about either one of you without thinking about the other one too. You just… are. Together. An entity. Even if your families refuse to see it, even if they force you to marry other people someday, you will always belong to each other."

"In sickness and in health," I had whispered. I'd seen it then. The two of us getting married. Faith in a long white gown, while I wore my formal Ranger-General uniform.

I groaned and wrapped myself around Faith, and she responded to me, her arms around me, her head tucked under my chin, and her legs tangled with mine. We had lost so much. Too much. The chance at the perfect happiness that we should have been allowed to have.

 _I love you, Faith._ _I love you so much._

She didn't verbally respond to me, but I knew what her answer was by the way she trembled against me.

The clock on the wall told me, a couple of hours later, that it was morning. Faith and I hadn't moved from each other's embrace, our limbs still intertwined.

She hadn't gone back to sleep, and when she felt me moving, she tightened her grip on me for a second. I waited her out, until she released me, kissing my neck.

"You should try to get some sleep," I told her. "You're exhausted."

"I can't sleep without you near me." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Of course you can sleep without me. It's barely five o'clock. Nap for a couple of hours, then come join me."

I got out of bed, feeling her gaze on me, and picked up my clothes from where we'd dropped them in our passion. I couldn't remember now how Faith had taken off my boots.

"What?" she asked me.

I shook my head, clearing it, "Nothing, I'll see you later. Sleep well, Faith."

"Sylvanas?"

I turned to look at her, raising my eyebrow.

"Thank you for last night."

A smile twitched at my lips, "Go to sleep."

Evidently, she did, because she didn't follow me to my chambers, where I changed into my customary black leather armor, the one that left part of my torso exposed. By the time I'd finished getting dressed, I had devised a plan.

I found Rotvine a few minutes later in the magic quarter, looking over the new recruits. They were a diverse bunch: new Forsaken, trolls, orcs, elves, and tauren. And they all had one thing in common: the need to see the Scourge destroyed.

"There's something I need you to do for me, Rotvine," I told him, nodding to the others.

"Anything you wish, my lady. It would be an honor."

"I need you to find the druid Shaladyn for me, and bring her here."

He froze and looked at me, "Your Majesty?"

Had I stuttered? "You heard me. Is she still in Outland?"

He shook his head, "No. I heard her saying that she was going to be redeployed to the Plaguelands."

"Well, that's fortuitous," I said. "Take anybody you need and bring her here. She'll probably be with the Cenarion Circle."

I could tell he wanted to argue with me, but he had the good sense not to. He bowed to me and left, and Eliza took over as trainer for the new recruits. I approved of this, and went about my business after watching her direct them for a short while.

Faith joined me in the throne room at seven-thirty. She had taken a bath and washed her hair, putting on a black wool dress that was tight enough for me to stare at her for a second or two as she arrived.

There was no reason for me to feel a sudden burning need for her, not after what we'd done the previous night.

She stayed with me throughout most of the day as I listened to reports from various parts of Tirisfal Glades. The Scourge was on everybody's tongue. I dispatched a warrior unit to the Blasted Lands, and they came back that same evening, telling me that it was indeed quite bad down there. The plague had even reached Stonard, where orcs had been dropping dead and had risen after a few minutes.

"How did this happen, Sylvanas?" Faith asked me after the last person had gone. I was still sitting down, rubbing my left temple, feeling pressure behind my eyelids.

"I don't know, Faith," I said to her. "I honestly don't know."

"But you have to... you're -."

"I'm what exactly? I used to be part of the Scourge, so I should know exactly what they're planning? Because I don't." I felt horrible about the look on Faith's face. I didn't want to see it there. I didn't want to see her scared and worried, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Look... I was thinking about something while I was in Outland."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to take a team and go to Hearthglen. We need to join the Argent Dawn."

"The Argent Dawn? What are you talking about?"

"They're dedicated to eradicating threats to Azeroth, including the Scourge. This is exactly the kind of organization we should join. We need help, Sylvanas."

"I know we do," I told her. "But they're probably going to turn on us. We are undead after all."

"You may be undead, but you're not planning on slaughtering the entire population of the planet to create a Scourge nation. I think that if we were to join, it would really help us. We'd make new allies, and show them that we're dedicated to this cause."

"We don't need to prove anything to anybody," I said, hating the idea of having to do that.

"No, we don't. But we need help here. I know that the Argent Dawn is really busy with what's going on in the Plaguelands, but if they could help us, at least at the Bulwark, it would free more of us to deal with more of these fiends."

I looked at her, seeing that she truly was serious about joining them. "It would really mean a lot to you, wouldn't it? Joining the Argent Dawn?"

She nodded, "Yes, Sylvanas, it would mean a lot to me."

"Well then, if it does, I suppose I'm all for it. Grab the people you need - not just mages, but anybody else, and go to Hearthglen. Why don't you ask for volunteers?"

She walked to me and hugged me, kissing my cheek, "Thank you, my love."

"I'm not fond of having you go out into Scourge territory, you know. Not so soon after you've gotten back from Outland. Try to stay away from Andorhal, if you can." I wanted to hold her hand, but there were still enough people there for me to control myself.

"Oh, I'm in no hurry to face thirty-thousand members of the Scourge, thank you."

I smiled grimly, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will be. I'll leave as soon as I've gotten enough people to join me."

Faith began to get ready immediately, washing her clothes first, then calling out for volunteers all over Undercity. More people than I'd anticipated decided to join her, perhaps feeling that they would be a part of something bigger in the Argent Dawn.

I already felt myself getting irritated because she was going to be gone for a while. I didn't want her gone. I wanted her home with me. Forever.

My ridiculous feelings caused me to be more short-tempered with people than usual. The day after Faith told me she would be going to Hearthglen, I exploded in anger over something that was very trivial. Had she not been nearby, maybe I would have done something crazy.

She came to me and led me out of the throne room, taking me to my chambers and closing the door behind us.

"Tell me," she said.

"I'm fine, Faith," I snapped.

"Even you don't blow up over that small, Sylvanas. You're angry, and it has nothing to do with someone spilling a vial of poison on the floor."

"Don't test me," I told her. I moved away from her, going to my wardrobe and pulling out random things until I found what I was looking for. A long black hooded cloak made of heavy velvet, a material that was rare for Undercity, and lined with silver. "Here. I had a feeling you'd be leaving me again." I handed the cloak to her.

She took it slowly and looked at it, letting the material slip through her fingers, "It's gorgeous, Sylvanas. Thank you."

I fastened it around her neck, pulling her to me so that her back was against my chest.

"You don't want me to go," she said quietly to me.

"Ah, don't mention that. I'll get angry again."

"You think I want to leave you? I don't, but I swore that I would serve you until my dying day."

"No. You swore that you would never leave my side."

"Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices for the greater good. You told me that once." She turned around in my arms and kissed me, "It was never easy for you to leave Everstone Village, was it?"

I shook my head, "It was harder every time I had to do it. I'm beginning to understand how you used to feel when I was gone. You didn't know where I was or whether or not I was safe. How did you do it?"

"I had to trust that you would be okay. You were Ranger-General, Sylvanas. Killing you would not have been an easy thing."

"Funny... Arthas seemed to find it a piece of cake."

"Oh, my love." She held me closer, and I put my forehead on her shoulder, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there."

I shook my head, not needing to say what I had told her a dozen times already. I just wrapped my arms around her, selfishly wishing I could keep her with me. My ray of sunshine.

She left a few days later, with several tauren shaman, parts of the magi corps, druids, warriors, and a couple of Forsaken rogues who wanted to try their hand at something new.

On the same day of Faith's departure, a young Sin'dorei paladin ventured into the Ghostlands, on a simple mission for the Blood Knights, one that was only supposed to take a couple of hours, no more. She had been tasked with reporting on new activity in Suncrown Village and report back to the people of Tranquillien.

But she never made it to her destination.

Ambushed by members of the Cult of the Damned, she was quickly subdued, and brought to the border between Quel'Thalas and the Eastern Plaguelands. She awoke from her poison-induced stupor to find herself in a floating necropolis, surrounded by hundreds of members of the Scourge. The hammer she had once wielded was gone, and she felt cold. Sick. Scared.

"What is this place?" she asked the only living being she saw near her.

The being laughed, but the sound wasn't natural. It had a deadly undertone that chilled her to the bone. "Welcome to Archerus," he told her. "Your new home."

The next moment, he had driven a sword straight through her abdomen, and she gave a broken scream, spitting out blood. She collapsed to the floor and began to convulse, knowing what was coming and praying to the Light to save her soul.

It did no good.


	31. Chapter 31

The weather was stormy. It was horrible, because none of us wanted to be out in it, but there was little else we could do, so we trudged along in the mud and rain. Prince kept tossing his head, his ears flat, moving as though he wanted nothing more than to buck me off his back.

We had been on the road for two days. We'd been all right when we had set off from Undercity, but as soon as we had crossed into the Western Plaguelands, things had turned bad, as I'd known they would. They always did when the Scourge was involved.

There were fifty-one of us making our way towards Hearthglen, which had been, and still was, a bastion for the Light. The headquarters for the Argent Dawn were all the way at Light's Hope Chapel in the eastern part of the Plaguelands, but that would have been going into the heart of Scourge territory: suicide with only the small team I had with me.

We began to see a change in the landscape, where it went from decaying and brown to something that resembled green. Pretty soon, Prince put his head down and started to graze, neighing softly.

"We're close," I said, although I didn't have to say it. The trees and grass here were much healthier and alive. I turned around, and just ten yards behind me, I saw just how different things were there, and what the Scourge had done to an area that had been full of life.

"Painful to see, isn't it?" Hamu asked me. "What they did to this land."

I nodded, "The Scourge isn't known for keeping anything alive. It destroys everything it touches." I kicked Prince into a canter, and we began to move again. I knew that some of us wanted to linger here, but we wouldn't be safe until we reached Hearthglen.

There were still pockets of undead in this vitalized area of what had been Northern Lordaeron. We fought two such pockets within two hours of each other, setting their remains to ash to try and preserve the nature there as much as possible. In a couple of areas, I noticed that death was already beginning to spread.

"We're going to need the Cenarion Circle to work with these patches first, to see whether they can slow the decay."

We reached Hearthglen just before nightfall, the sunset looking spectacular with its light hitting the buildings at just the right angle.

Until recently, Hearthglen had belonged to the Scarlet Crusade, and we would have never been able to approach it without being turned into corpses. But Tirion Fordring had recently taken it back, turning it into an Argent Dawn outpost following the death of his son Taelan.

"What happened to Taelan?" a shaman asked me as I related this fact to the group.

"The Scourge happened, as far as we know. Taelan was killed and raised as one of the Lich King's death knights. Tirion now leads the Knights of the Silver Hand, and spends his time here and at Light's Hope Chapel, fighting the Scourge as he goes. The stories they say about him remind me of what I used to hear about Uther the Lightbringer." I sighed, "There's been too much death."

Soldiers of the Argent Dawn saw us coming, and, after some questioning, allowed us to go through. "Lord Fordring is inside," he said. "I don't know whether he'll allow any Forsaken into the ranks of the Argent Dawn, but it's possible."

Possible indeed. He greeted us formally, with a frown on his face. I could tell that he was wary of us, which I could understand. These days, one couldn't trust anybody anymore. I placed the banner of the Undercity on his table.

"And what can the Argent Dawn do for Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, I wonder?"

"It's more like what we can do for you. We've been fighting the Scourge for years, just as you have been." I said.

"And yet you're coming to me now. Why?"

"Because, as I'm sure you've noticed, there has been a tremendous increase in Scourge activity. The Dark Lady is worried about what this means. We all are."

"So you want to join the Argent Dawn because of this?"

"We want to join forces so that we can attack the Scourge on two different fronts" I wanted to mention that the Scarlet Crusade was impeding our movements from the Scarlet Monastery, but that wouldn't go over well, so I kept quiet on that point.

"And what about the fact that Sylvanas is also raising the dead?"

I gulped. "She's raising them before the Scourge can. The Forsaken still have their own will, and a fierce desire to see the Scourge eliminated once and for all. Sylvanas doesn't kill anybody just to turn them into Forsaken."

"Not yet, anyway." He looked at all of us assembled there, a mix of races from all over the Horde, all dressed in black robes with the Undercity crest embroidered on them. He shook his head, "I must be getting soft in my old age, but I will allow you to pass the trials to get into the Argent Dawn. They won't be easy, and you'll have to fight some of the Scourge that roam the clear part of the land. Are you up for it?"

"We've already killed some of them," said Hamu. "Two pockets, of... how many were there?"

"Thirty each," I replied.

"Impressive." Tirion looked at me. "I've heard of you, Captain Everstone. To be honest, I'm very happy that you came to me. To have the woman known as Blackfire joining the Argent Dawn is an honor."

I smiled and bowed my head, "The honor is all mine."

"It's a pity that we ended up on separate sides of the war, and that you didn't join the Alliance. I know of a lot of people who would have been happy to help you overcome the grief you felt when Ranger-General Windrunner fell."

I cleared my throat, "Thank you, that's very kind of you to say."

"The anniversary's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"In a couple of months, yes," I said to him.

"Well, come on. I'll show you to the training quarters where you will all be until your induction into the Argent Dawn. I understand that you've fought against the Scourge before, and against the Burning Legion too?"

"Most of us just came back from Outland last week," I answered.

"And you're already here. That's dedication. You didn't want to give yourself a break?"

"The way I understand it, my lord, the more breaks we take, the more people the Scourge can kill and raise for its own army. We can't afford to rest now. We have to strike while the iron's hot, and not give _them_ the chance to regroup."

"Spoken like a true soldier, Captain. I think you will do very well here. I suppose that you will want to take some of my people back to the Undercity to fight the Scourge in Tirisfal Glades?"

"If possible, although I understand how stretched you've been. But the Banshee Queen recently had to send other troops to Outland when she told us to come home."

"Why would she ask you to come back, if she sent other troops there?"

"Because we are the First Magi Corps of Undercity, and we're trained to fight the Scourge."

The barracks we were put in weren't exactly big, but were sufficient for our needs. Since the Forsaken who were with us didn't sleep or eat, they simply put their things away and left us, going to familiarize themselves with the place. The rest of us went to the mess hall to get something to eat, finding that the food wasn't altogether bad. The people were friendly, if guarded because we had come from Undercity.

"What does a banshee want with us?"

"Maybe she wants to make sure we don't kill her and her people?"

I got to my feet, "You are aware of what happened to her, I presume?"

Everyone looked at me, the whispers dying down.

"You know that she fought and died for her homeland? And Arthas raised her for it and turned her into a banshee. It's a story that was repeated throughout Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron. And what we want is to see the Scourge gone. We want Arthas dead."

"We understand why you want him dead, Captain," said a man. "But it seems hard for me to believe that a bunch of undead –."

"Those undead remember everything that the Scourge did to them. Everything. What they forced them to do after they'd been killed and raised… they broke free from the Scourge and vowed to end it. They fight every single day in Tirisfal Glades to eradicate the Scourge from their lands. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"My brother was raised by the Scourge," said someone. "He was a good man, he was. And when he was raised, he was nothing like himself. I wish he were really dead. How could anybody want the Forsaken alive?"

"They're good people," I told them. "People who remember their past and their traditions, and who are trying to make a new life for themselves in Lordaeron. The only thing they're asking is for a chance to help get rid of the ones who turned them into this."

"You really care about them?"

"When I came back to Sylvanas, the Forsaken accepted me, no questions asked. They could have sent me away, but they didn't. They respect life more than you will ever know, and while some of the ones who were raised suffered irreparable brain damage, most of them are good in their way. You need to give them a chance."

"What about the ones who help Sylvanas raise the dead?"

"And what about the human necromancers who raise the dead for the Scourge? What's their excuse? Are you telling me that because of a handful of twisted people, we should eradicate the entire human race? Because I certainly don't think that. Just like I don't think that you should judge the Forsaken because they used to belong to the Scourge."

"Enough," said Tirion Fordring, walking in. "The Forsaken will take the test, the same as everybody else. If they pass, they will be welcome into this order."

I finished my dinner quickly, not wanting to stay around so many people who had doubts about the Forsaken.

"Captain, it's not worth getting upset over," said one of the two rogues who had followed us. His name was Jester, and he had been handsome in life. A slight vestige of that remained on his face, although it was blighted by his empty eye sockets.

"They don't care about your past and everything you've been through."

"Well, no. And why should they? To them, we're undead, and if I were in their shoes, I would probably not want to be anywhere near us. I don't know how you do it." He looked at me, "I mean, I know you love the Banshee Queen, and she cares about you, you're very lucky there. But she's right. You shouldn't be spending your time with corpses."

"I'm not," I said. "I'm spending my time with friends."

"I was one of the undead that invaded your home, you know."

My smile faltered, and I swallowed, "Your will was not your own, and I know that. I blame Arthas and the Scourge for what happened."

"But I knew what was happening. I knew what I was doing. I helped kill some people."

"I know, Jester. And I don't blame you personally."

"You should."

"Did you want to be doing that? Did you want to be there, destroying everything and helping to slaughter nine hundred thousand people?"

"No, of course not."

"Then you're not to blame for what happened. You were all but mindless." I put my hand on his bony shoulder before walking away from him.

We all began training the following day. Since most of us had just returned from Outland, it didn't take us long to get into the rhythm of things, and after a week, we were deemed ready to begin the tests.

The first test consisted in besting some hardened members of the Argent Dawn in hand-to-hand combat, while "trying not to kill them". I had no problem with that, able to disarm my opponent in three moves and bring him down to his knees. I repeated this three times until I was told that I could move on to something else: magic.

For the next week, I worked on various tests within Hearthglen. From brewing potions to setting fires, I had no problem with anything they asked me to do for them. Finally, it was time for me to fight the Scourge.

"There's a pocket of ten undead minions over there," said Lieutenant Deston Carver, one of the most experienced people in Hearthglen. "We've isolated them from the rest of the pack, so you shouldn't have any problems with them."

It seemed simple enough, in theory, but I knew the Scourge undead. Most of them were mindless, but a few of them possessed the abilities that they had in life, and I found that to be the case here. There were two skeletal mages who came to life when I killed three minions in one strike. I had a rough time of it when they came at me together, using all the magic at their disposal. But I bested them.

That is, until they began to rise again.

"What the…"

I felt the dark magic surrounding them just as I was about to set fire to the remains. There was a necromancer nearby. I heard shouts in the distance, and knew that the members of the Argent Dawn had noticed this as well, but they wouldn't reach me in time.

I cast half a dozen fire spells in quick succession, incinerating the corpses on the ground and turning to face my new enemy.

It was a skeleton, draped in a dripping blue robe that was caked in mud and what appeared to be gore. Its wide maw grinned at me as it cast a spell that very nearly shattered the protective barrier I'd placed around myself.

It said something to me in Gutterspeak, the language of the undead, which Sylvanas had taught me. Its voice was clotted and dark, and I knew that it would give me nightmares for days to come.

"Come, my child… come to me… come and float beside me so that we may tear this land asunder."

I gave a cry in Thalassian and pulled out my spellblade, feeling my power increasing. Fire crackled in my hands, black flames that seared my fingers as they twisted around them and around my wrists, like reins. I released them, and they hit the necromancer in the head, igniting its robe. It didn't stop it for long, but I was already casting another spell.

Arcane magic flowed through me. I knew that if someone were to look at me, that I would appear as though I were glowing from within. Bursts of energy began to explode above the two of us, as light magic countered darkness.

We both struck at the same time.

I felt as though my world had been shattered as I flew through the air, searing pain sizzling down my abdomen. I just had a glimpse of the necromancer as it was blasted to pieces before I crashed back down onto the ground with a scream.

"By the Light, there she is!"

"Is she alive?"

"Faith!"

"Captain!"

"She's moving!"

"Faith, say something!"

"Don't get close to her! She could have turned!"

I struggled to my feet, holding my hand over the magical wound on my belly, "I didn't turn, you fools. But I might if nobody heals me." I staggered and Hamu caught me.

"That was amazing," he said. "I've never seen anything like that."

I smiled at him, "I got lucky."

"Lucky?" cried Tirion, running over. "That was miraculous. I have no idea how you got out of that alive. Here, don't move." He put his hands over my wound, and I saw the Light emanating from his hands, healing me from within. "You should rest until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lord Tirion."

"I am sorry, Faith. Had I known that a necromancer was nearby, I wouldn't have ever let you go out there alone."

"I've fought necromancers before. And I _did_ get lucky with this one. He really could have killed me."

"I was already wondering what we were going to tell Lady Sylvanas if you'd been killed and raised by the Scourge. I don't think she would take it well at all."

No… Sylvanas definitely wouldn't take that kind of news well. I didn't like thinking about what her reaction would be to something like that. "You'd have to make sure to bring a battalion with you, because she would kill you for bringing her that kind of news. But everything's fine, except that I can smell some Scourge nearby, so we're going to want to take this little gathering elsewhere, unless you want to fight them." I looked at the Forsaken mages, raising an eyebrow.

They leapt into action, just as the Scourge shuffled over from behind some trees to the west of the path we were on. The battle was short-lived and didn't end well for the Scourge as my mages conjured little fires for each of them.

"You all use fire against them?"

I nodded, "Any necromancer can raise a skeleton, even if it's been badly damaged and has already been killed once. But ashes can't be raised into anything. If I could, I would set fire to all of the Plaguelands and see what came out of that, but I'm not powerful enough to do something like this."

"Maybe that's a good thing. The undead could go underground, and who knows what they would do there."

"Create necromancy schools like they did in Andorhal and Scholomance. In point of fact, we should try to stamp those out."

"There are thirty thousand of them in Andorhal. We don't have the manpower for this."

"But we have to do something. We can't let them get to us like that." I quickly explained to him what we had done in the Ghostlands, and he appeared impressed, but not willing to risk so many of his people for what he deemed was a suicide mission.

"If I can come up with a plan, would you at least be willing to discuss it?" I asked him.

"Certainly."

We went back to Hearthglen, where I was ordered to go to bed and sleep. But I couldn't sleep. I wanted to find a way to get the Scourge out of Andorhal. I was sure that there was a way. It would probably destroy the city, but we could rebuild that, couldn't we? The Scourge had pretty much destroyed it anyway.

For the next few days, more and more people from Undercity passed the Argent Dawn tests. Most soldiers there were surprised, but began to respect us as we showed them our experience.

"See, because they were members of the Scourge, they know their inner workings. It's an advantage that we need to exploit." I handed Lord Tirion a chart of the Scourge command structure, as Jester had explained to me the previous evening. "I realize that the people themselves change, but the command structure, we've noticed, has remained the same since the formation of the Scourge."

I also handed him a map.

"What's this?"

"The location of Scourge strongholds other than Andorhal, Scholomance, and Stratholme, as well as the location of the forces who are working against the Scourge."

"Why are you so dedicated to see the eradication of the Scourge? I mean, I'm very happy about it, and this map especially is going to be very helpful, but you see to have a particular hatred for Arthas."

"Him killing and raising the women I love accounts for my feelings towards him," I said shortly.

"You love her that much. Even now that she's turned into a banshee."

"I will always love her. Always. And she's given me reasons to hate her, but I can't. She was my everything. Still is, really."

"It must be something, to love someone so much. I'd be terrified of feeling that way about anybody."

I began to laugh, "It's not always easy. She can be a real witch sometimes. But when she was alive… everybody loved her."

"But she loved you."

I nodded, smiling, "I didn't know it for the longest time. And I didn't realize that she knew how I felt about her, although I know now that I was very obvious when it came to my feelings towards her. My sister once told me that my face would light up like a thousand stars when she came around."

Lord Tirion smiled back at me, "I believe you. Your face is lighting up now as you talk about her… and now you're actually blushing."

I recovered as well as I could, and told him a few other tidbits about myself and Sylvanas. Talking about her made me miss her, and I began to count the days until I was finally with her again.


	32. Chapter 32

Hearthglen echoed with the happy sound of a fiddle as the new members of the Argent Dawn were presented with their tabard – black with a silver sun depicted on it. I put it on immediately, liking the look of it on my black robes.

I was proud that we had all made it, even Hamu. Being a part of the Argent Dawn felt as though we were aggressively defying the Scourge, although, of course, we already had been. The fact that Arthas had actively tried to hurt me meant that I was doing something right.

However, despite what I told people, I was terrified of the Scourge. The nightmares had probably gotten to me, and I was afraid of what else I would see when I fought them.

Because every time I fought against them, I got flashbacks to the very first time, when everything had ended. Every time, I saw Ravenna dead on the ground, Taegan getting killed, my mother with terrified and wide unseeing eyes, Estelien with a gaping wound at his side, and finally, my father shot down by multiple arrows.

I barely kept myself focused enough to bring the fiends down when this happened. I felt lucky that I hadn't seen Sylvanas' murder, although I knew enough to imagine the scenario in a thousand different ways.

Would I ever stop being scared? Although Sylvanas had told me that I wouldn't, I hoped that, one day, the fear would disappear.

I began to shake, and soon found myself curled up in between my bags, my limbs practically knotted together as memories unfolded inside my mind. I wanted to scream, but couldn't. A tear ran down my face. Sylvanas. Why weren't we together at that moment? I wanted us to be. I shouldn't have left her, even to be where I was.

 _I want to go home_ , I thought for what felt like the millionth time. My real home. The home where I hadn't been afraid to get up in the morning, the one where I would eagerly await Sylvanas' return.

After some time, I got to my feet and went to find Lord Tirion. He was having a drink with some Forsaken, listening to them telling stories about when they'd been alive. It almost made me smile.

"Faith!" he exclaimed. "Sit down, sit down, have a mug of ale, it's cold and sweet."

"Thank you, but I was coming to you to ask you for permission to return to Undercity for a couple of hours. I told Sylvanas I would update her on our progress here."

"Oh, certainly. You have my permission, Faith. As long as you don't tell her that I allowed you to fight a necromancer on your own."

I did smile this time, "Deal."

Less than ten minutes later, I had collected various reports from the Forsaken who had accompanied me, and had appeared in Undercity's Royal Quarter, surprised to find it empty except for a few guards.

I felt a shimmer of disquiet. Not even Ambassador Sunsorrow was there from Silvermoon. I went to one of the guards, "Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"I believe Lady Sylvanas is down at the prison, interrogating someone."

"Interrogating…" I walked away from him, not listening to his cry that Sylvanas had asked not to be disturbed under pain of death.

I heard the cries as soon as I arrived at the lower levels of Undercity, which were just as cold as I remembered. The sound of a whip cracking against skin followed the cries, and I hurried along.

"I'm sorry, Captain Everstone, but you can't go in there," said one of the guards, barring my way. "By order of Lady Sylvanas."

There was a terrible scream, and my skin chilled. That voice sounded familiar.

"Anar'alah Belore…" I whispered. "She's got _Shaladyn_ in there?"

"The queen asked not to be disturbed."

"Do you know why the Scourge calls me Blackfire?" I asked pleasantly. In my hands, black flames crackled to life.

The guard looked down at my hand, and I saw him tense, "Captain, please. The queen will have my head."

"I will turn you to ash if you don't let me pass in three… two…"

The guard moved aside, visibly shaken.

I hastened past him, bursting into the interrogation room the screams were coming from.

My jaw dropped.

Shaladyn was lying on the floor, naked, the skin broken open and bleeding from half a dozen whip lashes. Sylvanas stood there, her uniform spattered with blood, and her hood down to reveal her silver hair. She looked absolutely furious, and I found myself afraid of her.

"What in the Sunwell are you doing here, Faith?" she asked me, outraged.

"What is this?" I cried, gesturing to where Shaladyn lay sobbing. I conjured a blanket for her, draping it over her body. "Have you lost your mind, Sylvanas? Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Now get out of here."

"No!" I positioned myself between here and the night elf, "The Cenarion Circle, not to mention Darnassus, will fall on you for this! What could you possibly have been thinking?"

"I told you I was going to get her. Did you think I was kidding?"

"No, I didn't think you were kidding. Who did you send after her? Am I supposed to believe that she stumbled upon your territory?"

" _Our_ territory. And as a matter of fact, she did. Rotvine found her at the Bulwark. She'd just crossed into Tirisfal Glades."

I turned to Shaladyn, who was looking at me. "Is this true?" I asked her.

"I… I wanted to see you…"

"Is this true? Did you cross into Forsaken territory?"

She nodded once.

"Oh, this is a nightmare," I muttered. "Why would you do that? I told you she was dangerous."

Shaladyn reached out towards me, but I backed away, "Faith, please…"

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you think you were going to find me somehow, and I would think you brave? That I would chose you instead of the woman I have loved for nearly a century?"

"But she's dead. L-look at what she's done to me…"

"You brought that upon yourself."

"But I… I said I knew you."

I gave an exasperated sigh and turned back towards Sylvanas, who was glaring at me. She was furious with me, and I knew that, whatever my punishment was going to be, I was going to hate it. "Sylvanas, please let her go. She's clearly not in her right mind."

"You want me… to let a night elf who sexually molested you… just go?"

"You're going to start a war that we can't afford to fight right now. We're already fighting the Burning Legion and the Scourge. Please don't add the Alliance to that as well. Please."

Her look pierced right through me, "You do realize I'm doing this for you."

"I know, Sylvanas." I shook my head, hearing voices due to the dark magics about the place. "And I appreciate that, but you're wrong. On this point, you're wrong."

"She crossed over into Forsaken territory. I had every right to make her prisoner."

"Make her prisoner, yes. But torturing her like this? She could have been on the run from the Scourge!"

"Oh, that's rich. You know that wasn't the case."

I did know.

Shaladyn took my hand and struggled to her feet, holding on to me. One of her hands stroked my side and Sylvanas snarled, uncoiling her whip and getting ready to strike.

I jumped away from the night elf and wrapped my arms around Sylvanas, stopping her from doing what she undoubtedly wanted to do. "Sylvanas, no. Don't."

"Let me go, Faith, or so help me I will strike you as well."

"No you won't." I put a hand on her cheek, "You won't hit me because you love me. You won't hurt me because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself." I kissed her, my tongue stroking hers. I heard an anguished moan coming from Shaladyn and pulled away from Sylvanas, looking back at her, "Do you understand now? I will never leave her."

Sylvanas put an arm around me. I could tell she was still furious with me, but she knew what I was getting at. "Maybe I should fuck you right here and see how she takes it."

"That's tempting…" I said sarcastically. "In a freezing prison dripping with who knows what, and magic that makes me hear the death of my family and remember the day Arthas marched into Silvermoon." I kissed her again, "Please release her."

Sylvanas exhaled, a frustrated reaction, "Fine. I'll release her. But if she ever sets foot in one of my territories again, I won't hesitate to kill her."

"Okay."

She looked past me to the druid, "And if you _ever_ touch Faith again, I will make you wish you'd never been born." She called the guards, ordering them to take Shaladyn back to the Royal Quarter and to bring her something to wear. Once she was gone, she glared at me, "I am mad at you, you know."

I nodded, "I know." I dropped my arm from her waist, but she didn't release me, instead leading me out of the prison.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"Ah… I just wanted to see you. And to tell you that all of us joined the Argent Dawn. Lord Tirion Fordring is willing to allow anybody else from Undercity to join, should they wish."

"Good. I suppose you have to return to Hearthglen?"

"In about an hour, yes. Why, do you want me to stay?"

"I've half a mind to exile you from Undercity for a month for the way that you defied me in there."

I glanced at her, "If that's the way you feel, I won't object."

"Like hell you won't. You'll beg me not to do that."

"I'll probably need to stay in Hearthglen that long anyway. I'm not sure what Lord Tirion has planned for us. Oh, by the way, he's refusing to strike out at Andorhal."

"Everyone's refusing to do that. Too many of them."

"So we're just going to let them multiply in there?"

"What do you suggest I do? I can't empty Undercity in an attack on Andorhal, not now, and that's what it would take."

"That's because you're refusing to work with the Alliance, and Lord Tirion's forces are spread too thin."

"I'm going to say this once and for all. I do not want you anywhere _near_ Andorhal, is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lady," I said, bowing my head to her.

"Promise me."

I stopped walking and looked into her eyes, "I promise you, Sylvanas. I won't go near Andorhal." I pressed my forehead against hers, and she held me for a moment, briefly closing her eyes, "What were you planning on doing to her?"

"I was going to hold her here a while. A few months, maybe. She trespassed into Horde lands. Normally, it would be death."

"But you sent someone after her, Sylvanas."

She grabbed my arm hard enough to make me cry out, "That was my prerogative. The fact that she made it so easy for us was an unexpected bonus."

We arrived at the throne room, where Shaladyn was wearing a ragged black robe, and had been forced to kneel in front of Sylvanas' chair.

Sylvanas sat down, and I stood on her right, looking down at where the night elf was kneeling. "You're lucky that I'm so magnanimous," she began. "Ordinarily, the penalty for trespassing upon my lands is execution. But you can thank Faith for her generosity, because she is the only reason I will be letting you go."

Shaladyn looked up, and I saw that her silver eyes were full of defiance, "You think that you scare me? You're letting your lover tell you what to do like some weakling." She spat at Sylvanas' feet, and I would have bounced has Sylvanas not held on to me.

"Get her out of here," she said to the guards. "Just outside the Bulwark."

"You don't deserve her!" she screamed as the guards grabbed her. "She's far too good to be with you! It's _your_ fault that so many people died! It's what everyone's saying! You goaded Arthas!"

"That's _enough_!" I cried. Magic crackled around me in my anger. "Hold your tongue, you fool, before she cuts it out of your mouth."

"If you won't be with me, than I won't let you be with her either!"

Faster than I could have thought possible, Shaladyn shook she guards off her and transformed into a massive snarling bear, pouncing right at Sylvanas, her claws aiming for her throat.

I screamed and moved, teleporting myself right in front of her, my arm raised. My spellblade, which was in my hand, pierced Shaladyn's hide. I felt it puncture tissue, snap bone, and slice an organ – her heart. Blood sprayed all over me, covering my face as Shaladyn fell, transforming back into herself as her body convulsed. I staggered back in complete shock, falling over the stairs that led to the chair Sylvanas had risen from.

Shaladyn died right in front of me, her eyes open wide, tears rolling down her cheeks. I couldn't breathe.

I had just killed an Alliance prisoner. A member of the Cenarion Circle. My head spun, and before I knew it, I was vomiting over and over again, and Sylvanas was supporting me, holding my hair back. I pushed at her and stumbled away, crying out.

"I didn't m-mean to!"

"She moved so fast I hardly saw it," Sylvanas told me, still coming towards me. "You acted on instinct."

"I killed an Alliance prisoner!"

"Yes. One who was going to assassinate me."

That stopped me. "What?"

"She was going to kill me. You did understand that, didn't you?"

I had jumped in front of Sylvanas without even thinking about it. The look in Shaladyn's eyes as she had turned into a bear had been murderous. Had that been her plan all along? To murder her?

Sylvanas reached me, but didn't touch me, "You just… Faith, had she landed on you, she would have killed you."

"She was aiming for you," I said.

"And you killed her to save me." She looked at one of the guards, "Clean this up. And contact the Cenarion Circle. I need to explain what happened here."

"No, Sylvanas. It's my fault, I'll do it."

She came very close to me, her face an inch from mine, "Don't even think about it. This is my responsibility."

"I can't let you take the blame for this. It'll start a war."

"And if you go, they could execute you, even though you acted in my defense."

I didn't care about that. I couldn't let Sylvanas take the blame for this. I couldn't.

"Go back to Hearthglen, honey. I'll take care of this, okay?" She kissed my cheek, "And don't tell anybody about this."

How could I act as though nothing had happened? I did go back to Hearthglen, but as I was still covered in blood, people immediately asked me what was wrong.

"You did _what_?" Hamu stared at me in shock when I told him.

"Shaladyn, the girl who… the druid?"

I nodded. "I didn't mean to… but she attacked Sylvanas. I…"

Lord Tirion was staring at me, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I need to go to Moonglade. Or maybe to Darnassus."

"We can make you a portal to Nighthaven. But I'm not sure what they're going to do to you there."

"I don't care what they do to me. I have to talk to them myself."

"Faith, they could kill you."

"So let them."

One of the druids of Argent Dawn, a tauren, created a portal for me to Nighthaven, the capital city of Moonglade, and I stepped through it, unaware that five Forsaken and Hamu were following me.

"You don't have to come with me."

"Of course we do," said Jester, fingering the blades at his hips. "We won't let them kill you without a fight."

"I don't think they're going to execute me," I said, showing them my arm. Shaladyn had clawed at me when I'd stabbed her, "I'm hoping they'll see this and understand that I hadn't set out to kill her."

I stepped through the portal, ending up in a green and luscious world that seemed peaceful and beautiful. I'd never been to Moonglade before, but I'd heard of it. The air here was fresh and green, delicious and rich with life. It soothed me.

"One of our children dies, and her killer comes to Moonglade to confess," came a soft voice, surrounding me the moment my feet touched the earth surrounding the night elven village. "You must be very brave to come here. Or very foolish."

The voice held power, power such as I'd never heard before. I almost thought I was hearing Cenarius, the demigod who had given birth to druidism, but he was dead.

A form materialized out of the mist. It looked like a centaur with a night elven upper body with antlers and the lower body of an enormous stag. One of his hands ended in what appeared to be a wooden talon, while the other held a beautiful flower that grew as I watched.

"Cenarius is my father," he said. "I am Remulos, and I am surprised to see you here, Faith Everstone."

I bowed, "I… you know about Shaladyn?"

"I know she did not die of natural causes, although I'm certain that you have an explanation for me."

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"But it did." He stepped towards me, his hand taking my arm and examining the claw marks Shaladyn had left there, "She fought you."

"She… I don't think she'd expected me to do anything."

He looked up, "Ah, someone else arrives."

I turned my head, stunned to see two portals opening, and three people coming from them. Sylvanas stepped out from the portal closest to me, and Archdruid Fandral Staghelm and Tyrande Whisperwind from the second one.

"Sylvanas –."

"Faith, what are you _doing_ here? I told you I'd take care of this!"

"What's going on here?" asked Tyrande, leader of the night elves. "I got word that one of our druids was killed, and the next thing I know, I'm here. What in the world happened?"

"I believe this young one here has just confessed to killing Shaladyn," said Remulos.

The archdruid turned to me, his staff raised. Quick as a flash, Sylvanas placed herself between the two of us, "If there's anybody you're going to talk to about this, it's going to be me, not her."

"Lady Windrunner. We certainly did not expect a banshee to come here."

"This way, please," said Remulos, gently ushering us inside one of the buildings. Moonglade guards stood around the table where we took our seats. I couldn't help but notice that I was seated as far away from Sylvanas as possible, and I hated it. So did she.

"What happened?" asked Tyrande. She was looking at Sylvanas. "How did Shaladyn get to Tirisfal Glades?"

Sylvanas explained about how Shaladyn had been caught inside Forsaken lands and had been taken to Undercity.

"And what happened between her and Faith in Outland had nothing to do with it?" asked the archdruid, glaring at me.

"It most certainly didn't help her case," said Sylvanas, not bothering to ask him how he knew about that.

"You wanted her dead, and now she is dead. Don't you find that convenient, _Banshee_?"

"Sylvanas didn't kill her," I said quickly, pulling up my sleeve to show where Shaladyn's claws had marked my arm. "I did."

"And why did you kill her?"

"We were releasing her. Guards were going to take her to be released just outside the Bulwark, but she wasn't happy about that." I told them what had happened next, haltingly, trying not to let me emotions get the best of me.

"You claim that she transformed into a bear and willingly tried to attack Sylvanas. No druid would do that."

"This one did," I said. "I would have never touched her otherwise."

"She's telling the truth, Fandral," said Remulos.

"So, because she's telling the truth, I'm supposed to let this go?"

"Yes," said Remulos simply, "you are."

Tyrande shook her head, "Look, there were multiple incidents with Shaladyn. Faith wasn't the only one she got too close to without permission. She's been reprimanded time and again, which was why we had sent her to Outland, hoping that she would learn some control there."

"She was one of my best students."

"Then you should have addressed the problem sooner. She ventured into Tirisfal Glades on purpose, which everyone in the Alliance knows carries the penalty of death unless the Scourge is right there."

"How do any of us know that the Scourge _wasn't_ there?"

"No Forsaken would _ever_ capture someone who was fighting the Scourge," I snarled. Sylvanas glanced at me, her eyebrow raised.

"It seems to me that we don't have grounds to hold Faith here," said Tyrande. "I do thank you for coming to us to clear this matter up." She got to her feet, and everybody else followed suit. Fandral was livid, I could see that, but he didn't dare say anything against Tyrande.

"This had better never happen again," he said menacingly to Sylvanas.

"Keep your people off my lands, and it shouldn't," she replied to him before coming to me and taking my arm.

She nearly dragged me away from Moonglade, ordering the mages to make us a portal to Undercity immediately.

"Look I –."

"Shut up, Faith. I mean it."

We arrived in Undercity, and Sylvanas threw me to the floor.

"What was going through your mind when you did that? Do you have any idea what they could have done to you?"

" _They didn't do anything_!" I cried, slowly getting to my feet. "And be glad I didn't mention the fact that you had Rotvine looking for Shaladyn."

She slapped me, hard, and I fell again, "You deliberately disobeyed a direct order, Faith. What am I supposed to do with you now? You do whatever you want, regardless of the consequences."

"So did you!" I screamed at her, tears unwillingly welling in my eyes. "What did you think was going to happen with her?"

"We'll never know now. But what I do know is that you have an hour to clear out of here. Don't come back until I call for you again. If I call for you."

I stared at her, shock washing over my body and turning it cold, "What?"

"You heard me. You joined the Argent Dawn, go be with them. Undercity certainly doesn't need you anymore."

"You don't mean that!"

"Oh, I assure you, Faith, I mean it. Now get the hell out of here."

"No…"

" _No_?" She pulled me to my feet, hurting me and not caring, "You _will_ get out of here. I don't care what you promised yourself. You're done here."

"You don't really want me gone, do you?" my voice was small, choked. I couldn't believe she was doing this. "You love me, Sylvanas, you can't…"

"Get. Out."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N – I struggled with this chapter, mostly because of the way my story was going. I've gotten feedback from more than one person about the conflict between Faith and Sylvanas, and yes, I know I might have put a lot of it in there. It was intentional. From now on, it should be smoother, assuming my imagination doesn't run away with me again.**

She was gone. I had banished her. She had screamed when I'd pushed her through the portal, but I hadn't paid attention to that. I couldn't.

She was right. I did love her. And my love for her had caused me to make questionable decisions as of late. Her killing Shaladyn to save my life had showed me just how much she loved me, although I'd already known that.

I couldn't afford the distraction. Too many people already had called me soft for having agreed to release the druid, when I should have executed her right away, at least for trespassing. When it came to what she had done to Faith, something told me I should have left that alone.

With Faith gone, I could focus on running my city the way it was supposed to be run, and I was free to focus more on the Scourge.

They were far too active. All of us had heard the rumors about Arthas being in the Eastern Plaguelands, and it was making us antsy.

 _It's not just rumors, either_ , I thought. _You hear him_.

I did hear him. My mind sometimes was flooded with his thoughts, to the point that it nearly drove me crazy. It was during those times that I wished I had Faith with me. I missed her, and she'd always been able to ground me, even though I'd been close to seriously hurting her last time I'd seen her.

I shook my head, turning around when I heard someone enter my office.

"Lady Sylvanas, we have reports from the Eastern Plaguelands. Apparently, death knights have been attacking the Scarlet enclave. Almost everyone was slaughtered there."

"And the Argent Dawn?"

"They're working on it, but there aren't many of them there. Even with their new recruits, I think that their numbers are less than a thousand."

"Not enough," I muttered.

I had no love for the Scarlet Crusade, who viewed us in the same light they viewed the Scourge. But I wasn't sure I wanted to see all of them slaughtered and brought back to bolster the ranks of the Scourge.

"Faith would want us to go help."

"Please don't tell me what Faith would want us to do!" I snapped at Rotvine, who backed away slightly. "Besides, we don't have the numbers."

We didn't. Even if I emptied the whole of Undercity, there wouldn't be enough of us to make a dent in the Scourge in the Plaguelands. Especially not if Arthas were there.

But Rotvine had said the words that had given me pause. Faith would want us to. I could already imagine her fighting them with the Argent Dawn. I saw her body beaten down and broken, raised into undeath to serve Arthas until the end of time.

 _Stop it! Stop thinking that Faith is going to die!_

But it was a possibility, wasn't it? She was so reckless that she could very well jump into the fray and be killed.

"Ready the Magi Corps," I told him. "And send someone to Hearthglen to warn them of our arrival."

"My queen, they're not in Hearthglen."

"What are you saying?"

"They've relocated to Light's Hope Chapel."

Fear went through me like a fork of lightning. In the two months I'd sent Faith away, I'd forced myself not to think about her too much. But she'd stolen into my thoughts regularly. How was she? Had she gotten over me? Taken a new lover? Was she still reckless?

I hadn't once thought about her actually going deep into Scourge territory.

"It will take us a week to reach them," I said. And by then it might be too late. "Go. Just go. We leave in an hour."

I outfitted myself in unusual armor, one that actually covered my entire body for once. Everyone else did the same, both living and undead alike, all of them wearing the Undercity colors so as not to be confused with members of the Scourge.

We rode hard for a week through the festering remains of what had been Lordaeron. It had been beautiful, I remembered that, having ventured there several times. But absolutely nothing remained of its former beauty.

We fought the Scourge every step of the way. They practically came out of the ground at us, and during one horrible moment as we passed by Darrowmere Lake, they came from the churning waters, dripping with ichor and what seemed to be poison.

I lost count of just how many of them we killed. I spent my arrows more than once, and had to make more as we took small rests so that the living members of our troops could have some much-needed sleep.

Finally, after a week of riding through lands that were too tainted even for my taste, we reached Light's Hope Chapel, and right into a nightmare.

An enormous battle was raging around the chapel. The Argent Dawn, completely outnumbered, was fighting hard. I spotted Faith immediately. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, and there was a long bleeding scratch on her right cheek, but she looked all right, if thinner than I remembered her.

She saw me, and our eyes locked. I saw her mouthing my name, just as she performed a spell that took out five Scourge minions at once.

But I didn't have time to watch her. Already, the Scourge had caught on to the fact that we were there, and were beginning to fight us. I lost all track of time, aware only that the Scourge kept coming.

I didn't know how we were going to get out of this. The situation seemed lost until I saw Tirion Fordring use the powers of the Light to defeat the Scourge commander, whom I later learned was Darion Mograine, and kill every member of the Scourge in the immediate area.

The fighting came to a halt as Mograine knelt in submission. Faith came to me, limping a little, and I looked at her briefly, wanting to hold her.

As Tirion was about to speak, the voice I'd been hearing in my mind started to laugh. The Lich King materialized in front of us, and I heard Faith give a cry of rage. I felt my own fury swirling within me, and was hard-pressed to keep myself composed enough to stop from going after him.

"Ah," he said, his voice dark and menacing. "Did you really think that you could defeat me?"

"Arthas, you fiend," cried Tirion. "This is hallowed ground! Even with half our forces defeated, you wouldn't be able to kill us all! You sent your precious death knights to their deaths, didn't you?"

Arthas laughed again, his eyes resting on Faith and I, "Could it be? Sylvanas Windrunner and… little Faith. How sweet."

Faith was shaking.

"Faith, don't," I said quickly, putting an arm around her to keep her from doing something crazy.

"I could kill her, you know," said Arthas to me. He raised his hand and Faith gasped, clutching at her throat. Her face went white in less than a second, and I gave a cry, ready to charge, but Tirion sent a blast of Light towards Arthas, who didn't move, except that he released her.

She fell back against me, coughing and breathing hard. Hamu ran to her. Until then, I hadn't even noticed him there. The glare he gave me told me that his feelings towards me hadn't changed a bit.

"I'm okay…" she said. "Help me up?"

We did, holding her between us just as Arthas batted away his commander, Mograine, who had attacked him. I remembered who he was now, son of Alexandros Mograine, who had fallen years previously and had become one of the lords of Naxxramas, a horrible Scourge necropolis.

"I think we can finish this," said Arthas. "I'll make it almost painless if you stop resisting."

"Stay behind me, Faith," I said. "If I fall, Hamu, get her out of here."

"Sylvanas…"

"Stay behind me," I repeated.

I felt her clinging to the back of my armor, but miraculously, she obeyed me as Arthas struck at Tirion, who was wielding a sword I recognized, Ashbringer.

"You cannot defeat us here, Arthas! And you knew that!" He held Ashbringer aloft, and it seemed to glow from within, its light so bright that I had to look away.

The death knights around us turned towards Arthas, their swords raised. I heard a couple of them wonder that exact same thing.

"You are right," said Arthas. "I did send them all here to die." He paused and looked around, "The next time we meet, Tirion, will not be on holy ground. Count on it." The next moment, he was gone, leaving his death knights and the remainder of his army right where they were.

"What just happened?" asked Faith, echoing what I felt. "We weren't supposed to survive this."

"I'm not one to begrudge a good outcome," said Hamu. "But I have to ask that too. Why did he back off?"

"He knew he didn't stand a chance against this sword on holy ground," said Lord Tirion.

"Ten thousand Scourge against three hundred of us and five hundred Forsaken," whispered Faith. "And we made it with only one hundred casualties?"

"Don't question it now, Faith, just accept it."

She nodded and looked at me, "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood."

A small smile, "Lucky for us that you came when you did." She looked down for a moment, before her eyes found mind, "How are you?"

"All right." I raised my hand and gently wiped the scratch on her cheek that was still oozing blood, "You should get that healed if you don't want a scar."

"I think other people need healing more than I do," she said, flinching a little at my touch. "But thank you."

"Okay." I began to walk away when she said my name. _Oh, please don't be crying_ , I thought.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I looked back at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I've hurt you, and I never meant to."

"Are you asking me if you can come back to Undercity?"

She shook her head, "No. That's up to you. I… can we talk?"

Talk. That was long overdue. "Yes. But I'm not sure this is the best place or time."

"I understand." She walked away from me, something she'd never done before. I watched her for a while, before turning my attention to Lord Tirion, who was talking to Mograine.

"What you did was inexcusable, Darion. I should end it right here and now. But you've learned the errors of your ways."

"What do we do now?" asked one of the death knights, his voice underlined with death.

"Join us," said Faith. She blushed when we all looked at her. "Join us in fighting the Scourge."

Tirion nodded, "The Scarlet Crusade is no more because of what you've done, and there aren't many of us left in the Argent Dawn, so I hereby rename us the Argent Crusade. We will take this fight to Northrend, and destroy as many members of the Scourge as possible."

"Since the Knights of the Silver Hand are gone," said Mograine, "I suppose we should be called something else too, assuming that my death knights agree to join you all."

I looked carefully at them, and they seemed to nod.

"In that case, I rename us the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and I state that we would be more than happy to join the Horde and the Alliance in their fight against the Scourge. First, we'll have to clear Archerus," he pointed above us, where a Scourge necropolis was floating. "But after that… I guess we'll go to the capital cities?

"I'll vouch for the knights of the Horde races," I said.

"And I'll vouch for the Alliance," said Tirion.

"You think we'll be accepted? After everything we've done?"

Faith stepped forward, "The Horde accepted the Forsaken into the fold, despite the fact that they had all belonged to the Scourge. You've broken free from the Lich King, so I believe the same will hold true here, for both sides."

"What if they don't?"

"Then I will open Undercity to all of you," I said. "You'll be welcome with us."

They nodded and thanked me. After some time, they began to break away from us and I turned my gaze towards Faith, who was talking to her brother. As I watched, he nudged her and nodded to me. She turned around and I motioned for her to follow me into the small graveyard, which was quiet.

She looked apprehensive as she leaned on a headstone and I imitated her, crossing my arms.

"Last time we saw each other," I began. "It wasn't all your fault. I'm to blame for a lot of what happened. I should have let you handle it on your own."

"I shouldn't have gone behind your back."

"Why did you?"

"Because I thought I was doing the right thing. But I should have talked to you about it first. I… we should have gone together to Moonglade."

I nodded once, "This isn't just about Moonglade, though, is it?"

"No." She swallowed hard, "It's been hard for me."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, Sylvanas, you don't. I lost _everything_ and everyone I loved."

I knew this.

"But the thing is, so did a lot of other people. You see that girl over there with the dark red hair?"

I looked over, making an affirmative sound. The girl, as Faith called her, was a human woman of about thirty years of age, who was smiling and talking to a night elf.

"She was the only survivor of her family too. She lost her parents, sister, husband, and her two children to the Scourge. And she didn't give up."

"Neither did you," I pointed out.

"No. But I guess I milked it a little."

Milked it? "I've never heard you asking for sympathy."

"I didn't. But I didn't know how to let go of the pain. I guess I still haven't, even though I'm working on it. I still have nightmares, and I'm still very scared in general. But you were right. I didn't take the time to take your feelings into consideration before I did anything. Me."

I smiled a little. She had a point there. "I didn't do such a good job at that either. I also should have told you exactly how I felt." I looked at her, really looked, taking in the fact that she was thinner, but more muscled, and that she had cut her hair a little. "I came here for you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I heard that you guys had relocated here, I got scared."

"You never get scared."

"You are the only person who can make me feel any real fear, Faith. And it's one of the reasons I've been so hard on you. I don't like feeling that way. I already disliked it when I was alive."

"You were scared for me when you were alive?"

"I used to sit up at night and wonder what I would do if anything happened to you. If you were to die. That's why when I saw the way you were acting, leaping into things without thinking about it… Faith you scared me to death, if you'll pardon the pun."

She looked down.

"I don't want you to die. I want you alive and healthy. I want you to fight for your life, and for the lives of everyone you care about."

"That's you, Sylvanas."

I smiled, "All right then, fight for me." I moved towards her, placing a finger under her chin so that she'd look at me, "I. Do not. Want you to die."

She blinked, looking into my eyes for a second before looking away. She'd never been able to hold my gaze for very long when she was emotional.

"So… what do we do now?"

"I don't know, Faith." Did I want to start over with her? I wanted that more than anything, but something told me to wait. But could I stay away from her again? We'd been separated for two months, and I'd missed her so much sometimes that my hands had shaken as I'd tried to sign my name to documents.

"I want to come back with you," she said quietly. "But…"

"But what?"

"Should I? I mean, can we make it work? Can we go back to the way things were before?"

"Before I died, you mean? I'm not sure we can get that back, sweetheart."

"But you still love me?"

"I will always love you, you know that." I chuckled a little, "Even if I don't show it the way I should."

"And I love you. I… I would die for you, Sylvanas. You know that, don't you?"

There it was. "And that's what scares me, Faith. That you love me so much that you'd be willing to sacrifice your life for me."

"You did it for me. And please don't tell me that it was your job."

"But it was my job. I wasn't thinking as Ranger-General then, I was thinking as the woman who should have proposed to you, but didn't."

"So why is it… you don't want me to die for you?" She bit her lip, "I know you said that you don't want me to die."

"If it were up to me, I would lock you in my chambers and never let you out again, to make sure that you're safe."

She began to laugh. It sounded painful, but at least her amusement was genuine, "And you don't want anybody to know about that."

"No. They already think I'm insane. This would solidify the notion." I stroked her uninjured cheek, "I missed you. And I do want you to come home. But I also want you to take your time."

"I'll do that. I missed you too, Sylvanas." She pressed her cheek against my gloved hand, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "I will come home. But not right away."

"Okay."

"Can I write to you?" she asked.

I cracked a smile, "Yeah. That'll bring back memories, us writing to each other."

It was a start.

 **A/N – again – The Battle for Light's Hope Chapel gave me a some pause, and for a moment, I thought I was going to be completely stuck with it. I hope it flowed okay, but if I can, I may rewrite it a little so that it flows better. Let me know what you think, if you've made it this far into the story! And thank you for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

_Dear Sylvanas,_

 _I haven't written a letter to you in so long that I'm unsure of what to say to you._ _I guess that, back in the day, I never knew what to say to you either, not without sounding like a complete idiot._

 _I miss you._ _It doesn_ _'_ _t hurt as much anymore, not every day._ _Is that a good thing?_ _I_ _'_ _m not sure what to make of it._ _Hamu says that I_ _'_ _m getting over you, but we both know how likely that is to happen._ _Besides, I still have the nightmares._

 _About thirty death knights arrived here yesterday, most of them from the Alliance, although there was a troll with them._ _He_ _'_ _s been isolated because nobody wants to talk to him, so I_ _'_ _ve been trying to be nice to him._ _But so far, he_ _'_ _s been cold and distant._ _Normal, I guess._

 _We're still trying to figure out what to do about Andorhal._ _Someone had the idea to firebomb the city, but that could just make them spread out while only killing a hundred of them._ _Don_ _'_ _t worry, I_ _'_ _m not going near it._ _And they_ _'_ _re going to be sending people to Northrend. I wonder what that will be like, if I'm ever called to go there._ _Part of me wants to go, but I_ _'_ _m scared, Sylvanas._ _We couldn_ _'_ _t touch Arthas at Light_ _'_ _s Hope Chapel._ _How are we going to defeat him on his territory?_

 _I wish you were here with me._ _I don_ _'_ _t know, just to hold me in the night when I_ _'_ _m afraid to go to sleep._

 _I love you._

 _Your Faith_

 _P.S. – We just got this from Silvermoon._ _Apparently, a paladin has been missing for about three months, and they_ _'_ _re wondering if anybody's seen her._ _Her name is Cindera Bloodstorm._

I looked at the sketch Faith had included with her letter, committing it to memory. I hadn't seen the girl, and if she'd been missing for as long as Faith said, there was a good chance that she was dead.

A smile came to my face as I reread Faith's words. Idiot indeed. I remembered the letters she and I had exchanged, when things had been much simpler for us. She'd been more flowery than this, and I cringed when I thought about some of the things that I had written to her. Words of love and hope. And of course, I'd proposed to her, but I'd never given her that particular letter.

My Faith.

We'd been writing each other for a couple of weeks now. It was never anything fancy, just a few words here and there, to update each other on what was happening. She sent me official reports every other day, but she hadn't mentioned anything about Andorhal, and I began to worry immediately.

 _Faith,_

 _Do I have to tell you again how much I don't want you to go near Andorhal?_ _I_ _'_ _ll bring you straight back here and lock you up if you keep mentioning it._ _I know it_ _'_ _s your job to take care of the Scourge, just like it_ _'_ _s my job, but we can_ _'_ _t think about an assault on that city._ _Not now._ _As for you going to Northrend, I don_ _'_ _t know._ _If the Argent Crusade asks you to go, I guess you_ _'_ _ll have to, but if it_ _'_ _s up to me, I_ _'_ _ll keep you here a while._

 _You're getting over me?_ _Really?_ _After nearly ninety years, it would be something, wouldn't it?_ _It would be best for you if you did._ _Although, I have to say that the idea of you with anybody but me fills me with rage, so if that does happen_ _…_ _please warn me._

 _I know you're scared._ _It_ _'_ _s okay._ _But for as long as I_ _'_ _ve known you, you've never let the fear overpower you._ _And you won_ _'_ _t this time._ _You_ _'_ _re better than that._ _Stronger._

 _You're still having the same nightmares you've had ever since I died, aren't you?_ _Try this, maybe it_ _'_ _ll help._

 _Love,_

 _Sylvanas_

I folded the letter and put it in a thick envelope, into which I also dropped something else, one of the bracelets I usually wore on my right wrist. It was a tarnished silver band with a black semiprecious stone at its center, and words engraved inside in Thalassian. A song Faith and I had sung together before my death.

I stood up and left my office, handing the letter to the courier who would be taking it to Hearthglen the following day. I wanted Faith back. She and I had been separated long enough. But we still needed time. Time for what, I didn't know anymore. I missed her touch, her kiss, her voice, and I didn't believe for a second that she wasn't hurting, being away from me.

 _What a fool, you've become,_ I said to myself.

"You know, it's perfectly natural for you to miss her," said Ambassador Sunsorrow to me. The only reason he was ambassador was because he had known me, very briefly, before the Scourge's invasion.

I glanced at him, silently daring him to say something else, but he seemed to lose his nerve.

For the next couple of days, I went about my business. I received a missive from the warchief regarding Northrend and how we were going to have to go there sooner rather than later. There had been Scourge incursions in Orgrimmar.

 _Orgrimmar?_ _The Scourge?_ I couldn't think of a place less likely to hold the Scourge, but it was possible that Arthas had sent minions there. He was certainly showing his activities with the weather. We'd had a continuing snowstorm for the past three days that was making it difficult even for us to get around.

A courier came to me, handing me a letter. I recognized Faith's handwriting and went to my office to read it in peace.

 _My dear Sylvanas,_

 _No, I'm not getting over you._ _I can_ _'_ _t._ _I_ _'_ _ve tried, but_ _…_ _no._ _You don_ _'_ _t ever need to worry about me being with anybody else._ _You caught me, and now you_ _'_ _re stuck with me._

 _Things have been bad here since the last time I wrote to you._ _The weather has made the roads impossible to travel, so we haven't been able to patrol, which is how a troop of Scourge fiends was able to walk into Hearthglen._ _I think we would have lost a lot of people if we hadn_ _'_ _t acted as fast as we did._ _And we lost several of them anyway._

 _I'll stay with you as long as you want me to, my love._ _I hate being away from you._ _I know why you sent me away, but hasn_ _'_ _t it been long enough now?_ _I won_ _'_ _t crowd you, I promise._ _I_ _'_ _ll even move out of the Royal Quarter if you want me to, but I need to be with you._

 _Thank you for giving me your bracelet, my love._ _It_ _'_ _s beautiful._ _Like you._

 _Ah, sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't write anything like that._

 _But I love you, and I want you to know._

 _Love,_

 _Your Faith_

I immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to her, not caring how weak I sounded right then.

 _Faith,_

 _Come home._ _Now._ _Immediately._ _Take a portal and get here._

 _Sylvanas_

I hailed the courier, who seemed surprised because I usually took a little longer to compose my replies, and ordered him to take a portal to Hearthglen, since the roads were so bad. I included an official order for Faith and the Forsaken troops to get back to Undercity right away.

Half an hour later, Faith stepped through a portal and into the Royal Quarter, where I'd been waiting for her. She wasn't alone, so I wasn't able to do anything, but she was here. My Faith.

"I called you back because the Warchief has begun making preparations to go to Northrend. We've been getting ready for that as well, and have already built bases in Southeastern Northrend. I'd like for you to help train some of the new arrivals here in the ways of the Argent Crusade. I believe some of you are qualified trainers for them?"

"Faith is, your Majesty," said Hamu, who had materialized out of the portal with the others.

"Of course she is. Well, see to it that it's done, and reintegrate the First Magi Corps as soon as possible. I'll give you a couple of days to get back into the swing of things here, but Captain Rotvine will be expecting you after that."

They all saluted me and walked out of the Royal Quarter, except for Faith, who stayed put and stared at me, as though hungry for me.

I made my way towards the hall that led to our chambers, knowing that she was following me. Her footsteps were quick behind me, and I took her hand before walking into my room. I pulled her inside, closed and locked the door before pushing her back against it. I wanted to kiss her so badly that I could taste her.

"Never," I whispered, looking into her eyes. "Never leaving me again."

"Okay…"

"I won't let you. You're staying with me, and that's final."

"Whatever you say." She reached up to touch my face, "I love you."

Love. "Do you?" I asked, suddenly needing to know.

"Sylvanas…" a tear slipped down her cheek, "I do."

I closed the distance between us, not knowing whether I was going to hug her or kiss her.

"Are we ready?" she asked me, timidly, smoothing one of my eyebrows.

"Three months apart, what do you think?"

"Too long," she whispered. Her lips almost touched mine. "Too long without you."

I almost smiled. She needed me so badly that one touch could have done her in, "We should wait," I said. "Maybe until we're not this needy."

"You…" she swallowed, pulling at the collar of her robes, "you want us to make love when we don't want to make love?"

"We should wait," I repeated. "Just a little while." I was afraid I was going to ravage hurt and physically hurt her if I took her for myself now. "How long did we wait before we first made love?"

"About eighty years, give or take," she told me. Her lips were parted, and I backed away from her, but she hooked her fingers into the waistband of my leggings and tugged me back to her. "Could you please kiss me?"

"Shh," I put my finger to her lips, and she kissed it tenderly, almost making me shiver. "We waited so long before… I think we can wait a little longer, can't we?" I pressed my forehead to hers, "Shh, Faith, it's okay."

She made a small sound in the back of her throat. I felt her breath on my face, and the way she trembled against me. "Just… please tell me we're not going to wait another eighty years before making love again."

"How about you give me until you get to bed?" I asked.

"Okay…" she pulled away, briefly, "Suddenly, I'm overcome with fatigue."

I began to laugh softly, the sound echoing across the room. Had I not known it was me, I think I would have been terrified by the sound of that laughter, which was sinister to my ears. "Don't tempt me, Faith, please."

"You know, this whole time that we were talking, you could have been kissing me."

I was only too aware of that. I kissed her forehead, and she emitted a strangled gasp, "Okay, go. Do you want your old room back?"

"Unless you want me somewhere else…"

"I barely use these chambers. It would be a shame for you not to occupy them."

"Why, Sylvanas Windrunner, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Too soon?" I wondered, knowing it wasn't.

"Well, I don't know," Faith's voice was teasing. "First you banish me from Undercity, then you come to Light's Hope Chapel because you're scared I'm going to get killed, then you say I can come back, but not to come back too soon, then you order me home… and now you're asking me to move into your chambers."

"You know you're just going to say yes, so why don't you spare me your excuses?" I asked her, putting a hand on her ribcage.

She hitched in a gasping breath, "Well, yeah, I guess you know me better than anybody. I'll say yes if you give me a kiss."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Excuse me?" Was she making demands?

"Sylvanas. I'm kidding. Of course I'll move in here, if it's what you really want."

I saw the humor on her face, and calmed down, "Sorry," I whispered. "Yes, it's what I really want. More importantly, I know that it's what you want."

"It is."

"It won't make much of a difference anyway," I reminded her. It wasn't like she and I had spent much time apart while she was in Undercity.

"Well, we'll just be together all the time."

"And that'll be different how?"

She chuckled, "Why did you ask me to come home? Was it for Northrend?"

"Yes. Yes it was. It was the only reason that I asked you to come home." I tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't, and Faith smiled at me, leaning close to me and whispering that she loved me.

"You owe me a kiss," she said right before moving away from me and leaving the room.

I stared at the spot she'd been in, resisting the urge to burst into laughter. It wouldn't do for people to hear me like this. So I composed my face into its usual countenance and followed Faith slowly.

Would it be different living with Faith? I'd thought about it a lot before. I'd imagined waking up next to her every day, smelling her hair and feeling her body against mine. I'd wondered what it would be like to hold her hand as we walked through the woods, how it would feel to make love to her in the shade of a tree…

I shook my head, clearing it from distracting images. I passed Faith as I stepped back into the throne room, and she only nodded to me, aware that there were other people around.

"Be back here in thirty minutes, Faith," I told her.

She was, with her hair soft and down a little past her shoulders. She wore a new dress of heavy black cotton with a high collar and long bell sleeves, looking more like a queen than I did at that moment. I could see my bracelet on her wrist every time I moved. It matched the one I wore on my left wrist.

"You're not supposed to be more beautiful than me," I told her afterwards, as we moved to my office to discuss a few things that we would be needing for Northrend.

"I'm not!" she said, genuinely surprised.

"Of course you are. You're alive."

"That's your fault entirely," she said to me. "You keep saving my life."

"Yeah, I guess I do," I whispered.

She came to me, putting her warm hand on my face, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just being maudlin."

"You? Maudlin? Even when you were alive, you weren't given to being syrupy."

"True. You did that enough for the both of us." I cleared my throat and looked at the first item on my list, wincing, "We need a fleet. A real one."

"I was thinking about that." She took a sheet of parchment from her dress and handed it to me, "I designed that while I was in Hearthglen. I didn't have much else to do during my downtime."

"Except befriend death knight trolls," I said, looking down at what she'd handed me. "Oh, Faith…"

It was the design for a battleship, a beautiful one, from what I could tell. It was built along the lines of the other ships in the Forsaken fleet, such as they were, but had something extra. Magic. Faith's touch. She had called this one _The Windrunner_.

"It's beautiful," I said quietly.

"I've… already commissioned the materials to begin building it."

"You what?"

She held up a hand, "With my money, don't worry. I wouldn't empty the Undercity coffers on something that didn't have your stamp of approval."

For the first time in a long time, I was truly speechless. She was building me a battleship? With her money? "How?" I asked finally. "Where did you get that kind of money?"

"Well, I've been living in Undercity for nearly eight years, and since I belong to your military, I've been paid for my services. Don't think I didn't notice that my share of the pay is higher than other people's."

I didn't comment on that.

"Anyway, a few months ago, I realized that I had a lot of money put aside, and I wasn't really doing anything with it, so this seemed like the perfect thing."

"The perfect thing for you to do with the money you've accumulated for the past eight years was to build me a battleship."

"You don't approve?" she sounded apprehensive.

"No, I approve, I just don't think I should let you do this."

"It's just one ship. You're going to have to get the rest of the fleet yourself, I'm afraid."

I smiled a little, "Come here." I took her hand and pulled her to me until she practically fell into my lap, where I trapped her. "Thank you." I leaned towards her and caught her lips with mine, softly.

She blinked once. Twice. "I… I should build you ships more often. I'm going to go get right on that."

"Don't you dare move," I hissed to her. "But I mean it, Faith, you didn't have to do this."

"Don't think of it as my buying you the most expensive gift I can think of. Think of it as my contribution to the Northrend campaign."

"You didn't even know we were going to Northrend."

"I had an inkling. It's where the Scourge is based. We both want Arthas dead and the Scourge eradicated, so I figured we would have to go there eventually."

"Mmm, did you now?" I leaned in, about to kiss her again when I heard footsteps outside my office. Faith neatly, if reluctantly, got off my lap and positioned herself next to me, looking over the battleship plan as though we'd been thoroughly discussing it.

"I was thinking of adding an extra cannon there, but I thought it would make it too heavy."

"I think it's fine the way it is, Faith," I said, sounding as though I had very little interest in the conversation as Ambassador Sunsorrow walked in along with a couple of other people, all of them looking worried.

"What is it?"

"Scourge, my lady."

"Where?" Faith sounded instantly alert.

"Inside the city."

" _Inside_? How is that possible?" I got to my feet, carefully placing the battleship plan into the drawer under my desk.

"Through the sewers, we think."

"What about the Scarlet Crusade that's patrolling the exit to the sewers?" asked Faith. "Were they all slaughtered and raised?"

"We don't know, Captain Everstone."

We rushed over to where there had obviously been a commotion, but nothing of worth had happened. It had just been a few minions who had somehow managed to get through the sewers and into the city. Varimathras didn't seem worried, but the look on Faith's face told me more than I needed to know.

"How did they get past the guards in the sewers?" she asked.

"They might have been lax in their duties," said the dreadlord.

"They're abominations. They have no purpose other than to serve the Banshee Queen."

"What are you saying?" Varimathras asked Faith, staring her down.

It was a credit to her that she didn't quake under that look, but I stepped between them, "Calm down, both of you."

"I'm saying that something let them in here. There's no way they would have made it past the guards and gotten so far into the city without alerting some serious suspicion."

"The Scourge has gotten inside the city before."

"Inside the ruins, maybe, and maybe even at the entrance to the sewers, but not this far inside as to get to the Canals." Faith sounded firm on this point.

"I have to agree with that," I said. "I've never seen them in here like this before. I got word from Thrall about the same thing happening in Orgrimmar."

"The Scourge in Orgrimmar?" Faith sounded disgusted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Alliance were having the same problems we're having now."

Varimathras looked at us, "So you're saying that Arthas is actively sending the Scourge to attack us. For what?"

"A message," said Faith. "He knows where we are and he's watching us."


	35. Chapter 35

The construction of _The Windrunner_ was going well. I thought that if it kept going the way it was, it would be ready within three months or less. Sylvanas had ordered other ships to be built as well, so that the Tirisfal Glades Harbor was a veritable flurry of activity. The harbor needed to be guarded, because it wasn't only the Scourge who attacked, no. The remnants of the Scarlet Crusade hadn't yet quit trying to get rid of the Forsaken, and attacked the ships regularly, until I had the idea to build a magical barrier around the harbor, thus keeping humans from seeing what was going on.

"If they can't see us, they won't attack us," I told a bemused Sylvanas one morning.

"You don't want to kill all of them, do you?"

"There are so few living people left in Lordaeron after everything that's happened. I kind of wish we could all coexist without killing each other."

"They won't bend the knee to me," she remarked.

"Well, no, but that's because they value their souls. They're afraid you're going to suck them out of their bodies and twist them to your will."

She looked at me blankly, "What's wrong with that?" she asked.

I wasn't getting dragged into that conversation, which would only lead to a fight. We'd been getting along since my return to Undercity, better than I'd anticipated, although we hadn't made love yet. I was jittery because of it, not liking being this close to Sylvanas and being unable to have her for myself. It reminded me too much of what we had gone through before the Scourge had invaded us.

I had moved into her chambers, as had been planned. But Sylvanas had been right: she wasn't there often. Now that I was back in Undercity, I took on my old jobs again, leaving her free to do whatever else she needed to do to keep the Forsaken safe from Arthas.

The Scourge had attacked Undercity twice more, with mixed results. Two of the humans that the Forsaken kept as slaves had been murdered and raised before we'd been able to find the necromancer who had somehow gotten into the city. The second time, we were able to intercept them before they got very far. I hadn't been very happy about camping out in the sewers, but it had worked.

"How's Vengeance Landing faring?" I asked her.

Vengeance Landing was the town Sylvanas had ordered built in the Howling Fjord, in Southeastern Northrend. It had been little more than a campsite at first, but from what I had heard, a lot more had been done to it.

"It'll be a good base for us in Northrend," she said. "And so will New Agamand and Venomspite." She looked up at me, her face showing just enough emotion for me to read, "You're going to ask me to go to Northrend, aren't you?"

"Can you think of a good reason for me not to go?"

"There will be plenty of people there, and they won't need you."

I leaned against her desk, "Try again," I said gently.

"Fine, I want you to stay here with me." Her eyes flashed, "Stop getting me to confess what I feel for you."

"But it's fun for me to know," I said, moving to close the door to her office before going to her and sitting on her lap. She let me, even putting an arm around me, "You don't want me to go?" I asked her, beginning to kiss her.

"I want you safe. Is it too much to ask?"

"Can you guarantee my safety in Undercity, Sylvanas?"

"I can guarantee it more than I can in Northrend, that's for sure." She sounded moody now, and moved her head away from mine, "Why are you so eager to go?"

"Sylvanas. Sweetheart." I pulled her towards me again, kissing her softly. "My love." My lips brushed her cheek, "My heart." Her forehead, "My soul." I looked into her eyes, "You know that I'm in love with you."

She pursed her lips, "Get to the point."

"The point is that almost eight years ago, Arthas took away everyone I loved. He killed you. He raised you as a banshee. And I am not about to let the Northrend campaign happen without me."

Sylvanas placed her hands on my hips, "I died to keep you safe. I didn't die to watch you risk your life trying to kill him."

"So you would have me sitting in Undercity, gathering dust, while everyone else fights my battle?"

"Yes. I would."

"Ah, my love, you know that I'm no longer the same girl who sat at the window waiting for her general to ride home on a white horse." I kissed her again, more deeply this time, and her grip on my hips tightened considerably as she kissed me back. I nearly got lost in her, my heart racing in my chest and my body beginning to shake, "Oh, you're not fair."

"You kissed me," she whispered. "Not the other way around."

"Technicalities," I said.

She moved her hands to cup my face, "You really want to go to Northrend?"

"Let me think. Being away from you for months at a time, again, fighting against the Scourge in a cold and desolate world... _Want_ is a strong word. It's more like I need to go. I have to fight for my home, Sylvanas."

"You want to go out of revenge."

"And you don't? Sylvanas, he..." my voice broke, and I put my forehead on her shoulder, taking several deep breaths as she rubbed my back. "He killed you. Not just that but he... damn it." I pressed my fingers against my eyes, trying to keep calm.

"Go ahead and cry," she told me. "It's all right."

I did. She held me, making soothing sounds in my ear.

"I will kill him for you," I said finally. "I promise I will."

"You don't have to kill him for me, my darling," she said, her own voice shaking. "You don't. All you have to do is live."

"I don't want to _live_ ," I said. "It hurts to live, Sylvanas. It hurts to breathe, knowing what he's done."

"What are you saying, you want to die?" Sylvanas sounded more than a little alarmed now. "Is that why you've been so reckless? You're trying to get killed?"

"No. Well, maybe."

" _Maybe_?"

"Please don't get upset," I begged her. I was feeling horrible enough without needing to be guilty about it.

"Upset... you tell me you want to die, and you don't want me to get upset. What do you want me to feel, happy?"

I took a deep breath, "No. I'm just... I don't know. I'm working on it."

"You'd better be working on it. Because if you commit suicide, Faith, I will bring you back and make you pay for it a thousand fold."

"You would bring me back?" I asked her. My voice was small.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. But you would destroy what's left of me if you did that."

"I know. And I'm sorry, I don't mean to feel that way. I love you."

"Yeah, I know you do." She kissed me briefly, "Now, get out of here. I have work to do and you're making me feel too many things that I don't want to feel."

I got off her lap and walked to the door, opening it. I felt wretched.

"Faith?"

I looked back, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

It was unbelievable how much those words meant to me. Hearing her telling me that made me laugh and cry at the same time. Sylvanas smiled, a real smile that transformed her face into the one I remembered. For a second, she was alive. My Sylvanas.

What would I do if anything were to happen to her? Something that would irrevocably take her from me? I didn't know, nor did I want to think about it, but I began to understand what Sylvanas felt.

"You don't want me to go to Northrend at all, do you?"

Sylvanas' smile faded, "No, I don't."

It would hurt me. I didn't want to be inactive, but she came first, she always had. "Okay."

"You'll stay?" she asked, sounding stunned. "You'll stay here?"

"If it's what you really want, then yes. I'll stay."

"You'll hate being stuck here."

"Oh, you'll make it up to me. I have no doubt about that." I smiled at her and left her office.

If I wasn't going to go to Northrend, what would I do? Train recruits? Would I take care of the Scourge here? I wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Scourge was Scourge, whether they were in Tirisfal Glades, or in Northrend. I made my way to the harbor, taking out a few undead along the way and setting their corpses on fire.

There was activity going on there as usual. A storm was brewing, so everyone was working on anchoring the ships to make sure that nothing happened to them.

"Are you all right, Captain?" asked one of the dock hands, a man named Farrow.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you," I replied. "How's everything going here?"

"The storm will be bad. I hope nothing gets damaged. It looks like one of _his_ again."

I nodded, shivering. It was only October, and we'd had two snowstorms so far, neither of which had been the fun ones kids usually anticipated, where they could build snowmen and warm themselves by a fire, drinking hot cocoa.

"So we'll have to hunker down. I'll use some magic around the harbor so that the damage is minimal."

I got to work, performing multiple spells on the ships anchored in the harbor and hoping that it would be enough. Snow began to fall the instant I was done, and the wind picked up soon after that, quickly getting so bad that I knew I'd never be able to make my way back to Undercity without getting lost or killed.

Prince was with me, and I quickly took him inside the only building at the harbor, which wasn't very warm, but was at least better than outside. He disliked snow, and stamped angrily as I quickly brushed it off him.

Farrow and the few other Forsaken who were there watched Prince and I huddling together for warmth, but there was nothing they could do. I put a couple of warming spells on the two of us, and waited the storm out. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep, waking up when someone shook my shoulder.

It was Sylvanas, looking worried beyond measure. Her hood was covered with snow, and I could only guess that she had rushed to the harbor because of something horrible happening.

"Sylvanas... what... what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"You're trapped in the worst storm of the season, that's what's happened."

Prince and I were shivering, which was enough for me to realize that the temperature had dropped dramatically.

"The storm came so suddenly, Sylvanas, I wouldn't have made it back." I didn't want her to think that I'd purposefully gotten stuck out there.

"I know, I know." She held up a heavy cloak, which was sodden with snow, "Could you dry this, maybe?"

I did so, waving my hand at the cloak so that it dried in a couple of minutes, after which Sylvanas wrapped it around me. She also carried a few carrots and apples for Prince, which he ate gratefully, right out of her gloved hand.

"Are you staying?" I asked her.

"I could bring you both back to Undercity, but it's so cold you'd die on the way. So, yes, I'm staying."

Sylvanas had come out into the storm to make sure that I was warm enough. If she and I had been alone, I would have probably collapsed into her arms in tears. As it was, I buried my head in Prince's neck, and he nuzzled me lovingly.

"You've taken good care of my horse," she said quietly, looking at the way we interacted. "I suppose that's only natural, since he was the last thing I gave to you."

"No, you gave me something else afterward," I murmured.

"What? The bracelet?"

"No. Your heart."

Sylvanas glanced at the Forsaken who were gathered on the other side of the room. They were pretending not to listen to us, and while I'd spoken quietly, and the storm covered my words pretty well, I was sure they'd heard me. "Well, make sure you take care of it. It may not be beating anymore, but I happen to care about it. A little."

I conjured some hot water, which immediately chilled in the cold air, and gave it to Prince to drink. He wasn't doing well, and I worried about him. He began to cough an hour afterwards, and looked at me imploringly.

"Hey," I whispered. "You're all right, baby. You know you are." I took off my cloak and put it over him, not caring about my own health. "I'm right here." I began to rub his legs, neck, and flanks, noticing that he was shivering, despite the warming spells I'd put on him, which the blizzard seemed to leech out.

The storm died down around twilight. The sky was dark by the time the snow stopped falling and we finally emerged from the building we had taken refuge in. It was still bitterly cold, unseasonable for the end of October, and when I helped Prince struggle to his feet, he flattened his ears at me for a moment.

"Come on, baby, you're going to go home, and I'll give you a nice rubdown." I looked at Sylvanas, "It won't be enough, will it?"

"He can't stay in Tirisfal Glades, honey. It's not good for him."

"You're saying that I should send him back to Quel'Thalas..."

"They'll take good care of him there, you know that. Ask Lor'themar or Halduron to take him."

Prince was my horse. The thought of giving him to anybody that wasn't Sylvanas tore at me. But she was right, he couldn't stay in Tirisfal Glades. He would end up dying if he stayed here any longer.

"I'll give you a skeletal horse to ride while you're here. I know it's not your favorite form of transportation, but it'll work for you, if you keep the saddle."

I wasn't fond of skeletal horses at all to ride. Only Forsaken could enjoy riding them in any capacity. Even when I rode with Sylvanas, being on a skeletal horse was a pain in the nether regions... literally.

"I'll walk back with him," I said to Sylvanas, rubbing Prince's nose gently. "It's all right, baby."

"He was my horse before he was yours, love," she told me. "Tie his reins to Venom's saddle and he'll lead him."

I did that, and we began to walk together through the snow and ice that now covered the darkened land. I couldn't remember any storm having been that bad before, "He did this to kill some of us, didn't he?"

She nodded, "Undoubtedly. But none of the ships were damaged thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did. We might have lost all of them if you hadn't come by and put spells on them." She glanced at me, "You've never been able to accept my praise. Why is that?"

"I do!"

"No, Faith, you don't."

I thought about it, "I guess maybe it's that I don't feel worthy of your praise. I never felt..." I blushed and swallowed as I shivered hard, "worthy of you."

"Faith, if you weren't worthy of me, I would have never spent so much time with you. I used to always take the most direct path to Everstone Village when I left Silvermoon. Getting home was secondary, I always had to see you first, if I could."

"You never told me this," I pulled my cloak tighter around Prince, who was struggling. "Sylvanas, I don't think he's going to make it."

"Yes he will. He'll be fine once we get him warm." She scratched his forehead, and he was so cold and tired that he didn't really react. "Come on, boy."

Prince began to walk again. Really worried now, I didn't say much until we got back to the Ruins of Lordaeron, where stables for the living creatures were located. I stabled him and brushed him, thoroughly rubbing his coat so as to warm him up. Sylvanas got water for him, which I warmed up before I fed him and put his rug on him.

"Do you want to stay with him tonight?"

I nodded. "Thank you for coming to get us."

"Anytime." She brushed a kiss onto my forehead and left.

I settled into the stall with Prince, and the moment I sat down, he did the same, lying down and putting his head in my lap. He was warm to the touch. Too warm.

I knew that Prince wasn't a young horse. He had been eleven years old when Sylvanas had died, and was now approaching his eighteenth year. He should have had another eight to ten years ahead of him, but I had a feeling that living in Tirisfal Glades, surrounded by undead creatures, had taken its toll on him. He coughed again, harshly, and actually brought up blood.

"Oh, you're not doing well, are you, baby?" I asked him, cuddling him. I kissed his nose, "Don't worry, you'll be okay after a good rest."

He gave a halfhearted neigh, accepting a piece of apple.

"I know it's horrible to be sick, but see? You get to have me cuddling you all night."

Prince blinked his soft brown eyes at me. I thought I felt him relax against me, and he whickered.

Sometime in the night, I fell asleep, resting my head on Prince's neck. It was a peaceful sleep, and I dreamt of home, of Sylvanas and I relaxing in a sunlit clearing, slowly making love and whispering each other's names as passion overtook us.

"Faith... honey, wake up. Come on, love."

I opened my eyes, seeing that Sylvanas was there, stroking my face. I smiled briefly, reaching out for her, "Hi, my love..." I froze. Prince's body was cold and unmoving under my head. I sat up and slowly turned around to look at him, seeing that his eyes had closed, and would never open again. Never again would he nudge my pocket for apples or flatten his ears whenever Sylvanas approached.

I gave a sob, "Prince..."

Sylvanas, her face stricken, looked at me, "I didn't think about the effect this place would have on him, Faith. I'm so sorry."

"He was your horse," I cried. "The only reason I got to Silvermoon when I did was because he was there to take me away from the Scourge..."

"Shh, baby, I know. I know." She held me tightly, allowing me to cry in her arms. I didn't want to believe that Prince was gone. My last link to Sylvanas' life. My companion who had been with me since the nightmare had happened.

"Why?" I asked, barely able to form that word in my throat.

"He was a good horse, baby. You did good by him. Sometimes, these things happen, and you can't explain it. He loved you, and I know he tried to hold on for you."

I just cried.

Hamu found us that way a while later - I couldn't have said whether it was a few minutes or a few hours. He gave a soft sound of distress when he saw Prince, but didn't try to make either myself or Sylvanas feel any better, perhaps understanding that our grief went a little deeper than that.

Sylvanas and I buried our horse in the Ruins of Lordaeron, using the wall as a tombstone. Magically, I etched a portrait of him onto the wall, adding his date of birth and death as well as some of the deeds he had committed. Sylvanas added something under that, mentioning that he had taken me to safety during the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas.

I don't know how long I stayed at that grave. Sylvanas didn't move from my side, even when it began to snow again. Eventually, she picked me up and carried me inside, forcing me to eat a bowl of soup before she put me to bed and telling me that she loved me.


	36. Chapter 36

Prince was gone.

My beautiful white horse, the last gift Sylvanas had given me when she'd been alive, was dead.

I felt numb, not wanting to get out of bed or do anything.

Sylvanas stayed with me as much as she could, but having a city to run, she couldn't stay with me all day and all night.

But she did make sure that I ate something, spoon-feeding me, though Sunwell knew she didn't have the patience for it.

She was grieving too, I noticed, but her grief was different than mine. I couldn't figure it out, and didn't know how to comfort her, except to force myself to move on, although at that point in time, I didn't want to. I wanted to be sad. I wanted to cry, and didn't want to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Faith, please…" she told me. "Don't do this."

I looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes.

"I can't see you like this." She stood up, exasperated, and I grabbed her hand, pulling her back to me, climbing onto her lap and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Sylvanas," I said to her. "I don't mean to hurt you. Forgive me?"

"Do you promise to get up, take a bath, and get dressed?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now let's see you getting up."

"Will you make love to me?"

"If that's the only thing that will get you moving, fine," she shook her head at me and watched as I got undressed and stood up, going to where the iron tub was located in a corner of the room.

I conjured some hot water in there, and was about to step in when I felt a hand on my waist.

"I'll see you later on, okay?"

"You're not staying?" I asked, despair threatening to come over me at the thought of being alone.

"I would if I could. Come see me when you're done?"

I nodded.

I met Sylvanas in the Undercity throne room a while later. She took my hand when I reached her, squeezing it gently. "Are you all right?" she asked me.

"No. But I will be."

"Good. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure."

"I hate to ask you this, because it's menial, but I trust your magic."

"Just ask me?" I said, feeling a little amused.

"Could you please check the bridges in the city? Some of them seem to be crumbling for some reason."

I started to laugh, "You dragged me out of bed to ask me to check on the Undercity bridges?"

"Do I need to make it an order?"

I was still laughing, "No, no, I'll check them, don't worry. But they're crumbling because we're in Undercity and stuff tends to decay here faster than anyplace else." I shook my head and looked at her, "May I have a kiss?"

"Incorrigible," muttered Sylvanas, pulling me to her and pressing her lips to mine, "Happy?"

"No. But it's a start." I kissed her again and left, ignoring the heated glare coming from Varimathras. I'd been getting more of those looks from him lately, and I wasn't altogether reassured about it.

 _Sylvanas trusts him._ _Make an effort, will you?_

I supposed that I had to, so I simply put it out of my mind and went to the bridges, which were indeed in bad shape. One of them was crumbling before my eyes as masons attempted to repair it. Standing close, I added magic to what they were doing, and found that it worked quite well. After an hour, the bridge was sound.

We moved on, working on three other bridges, before I realized that somebody was watching me. I wouldn't have normally paid attention to her, except that I noticed that, while she was clearly dead, she wasn't a Forsaken.

At first glance, I saw that she was as tall as I was, perhaps a hair taller. Her skin was a very pale icy blue, her hair dark silver. Her eyes glowed with the blue necromantic light that animated death knights, and I could almost feel the chill coming from her body in waves. For some reason, she seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

She was very pretty. She must have been breathtaking in life, and I wondered how it was that she had been turned into a death knight.

"Hey you!" she called to me.

 _Hey me?_ I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you the elf slave on the bridge."

Elf slave? I looked down at myself. My black robes were dusted gray because of my work on the bridges, but I most certainly hoped that I didn't look like a slave. I glanced at the masons, who just shrugged at me.

"What, are you mute?" said the knight, coming closer. "I'm looking for Sylvanas."

"Sylvanas," I repeated.

"The queen?"

"I know who Sylvanas is," I replied.

"Oh, good. For a moment there I thought you were an idiot."

"Imagine that," I said, turning back towards the bridge and performing a spell on it to hold the stones together more securely. The structure glowed a brief white before the magic settled.

" _Hello_ , so where is she?"

"Lady Sylvanas?" I looked at the clock on the wall, "She's most probably still in the throne room in the Royal Quarter."

"Take me to her."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, take me to her."

I nearly refused. Quite apart from not wanting to be ordered around by a newcomer as though I were some common street urchin, I felt immediate dislike for this girl, whoever she was. But since it would take me to Sylvanas, I wasn't really going to complain. I looked at the masons, "I'll be right back," I told them as I joined the death knight.

"So, you work for the Forsaken, do you?" she asked me as we began to walk.

"You might say that," I answered.

"Oh, you can't tell me? Did they forbid you to talk or something?"

She really thought that I was a slave to Undercity. I would have laughed, but the idea of anybody thinking that about me was repulsive. Quickly, I performed a spell on myself to get rid of the dust that covered me, turning my clothes fully black again.

"That's better. You looked ghastly. Although your skin looks horrible, even after that. Can you fix it?"

I knew my skin had been pale lately because I hadn't been eating much. But her comment stung me. "You ought to take a look in the mirror before you start commenting on other people's appearance," I told her as we reached the throne room, where Sylvanas was talking to a few ambassadors from the Darkspear Trolls and Thunder Bluff.

The girl struck me, hard, her gauntleted hand catching my face and sending me reeling back against the wall, where I hit my head.

Several people cried out. Guards immediately advanced on the girl, grabbing her arms, and Sylvanas fairly flew to me.

"Faith… are you okay?" she asked me softly. Her hand touched my jaw, where I could already feel a bruise forming. "Say something."

"I'm fine," I mumbled, more embarrassed than anything. I hadn't even seen it coming.

Sylvanas stood, unsheathing her sword and walking to the girl, who had been forced to kneel on the floor.

"Give me one good reason not to end what's left of your life, death knight," she snarled.

"You're going to kill me for striking a slave?"

"You think she's a…" Sylvanas raised her sword.

"Wait, please!" said the girl, looking around suddenly. "I came here to serve you. You said that Undercity would be open to death knights."

"Unless they strike my top advisor for absolutely no reason," Sylvanas' voice was dangerously low.

"I didn't know she was your top advisor! She was working on the bridges like some common slave." She glared at me, "You didn't tell me."

"You didn't ask," I said, unable to open my jaw very wide. "As a matter of fact, you didn't even introduce yourself."

"Cindera," she said. "Cindera Bloodstorm."

I realized why she had seemed familiar to me. "Ah, damn," I muttered. "The Scourge got her."

Sylvanas looked at me, "What?"

"I sent you that sketch while I was in Hearthglen, remember?" I pushed myself off the wall. "I'll go alert Lady Liadrin to this."

"Get yourself healed first."

"I'm fine."

" _Now_."

"I'll do it there."

Before Sylvanas could protest any further, I created a portal to Silvermoon and stepped through it, landing in the portal room at Sunfury Spire.

"Faith!" cried Halduron, who was apparently there talking to one of the mages on duty. "What are you doing here? You're hurt?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I said through gritted teeth. Pain was cresting in the area where Cindera had struck me. "I need to talk to Lady Liadrin. Is she near?"

"Actually, she's talking to Lor'themar now. Come on over, we'll get your jaw fixed."

"It'll heal on its own," I said, although I was getting one hell of a headache.

"Stop being brave," he gently took my arm and led me further inside the spire just as Lor'themar and Lady Liadrin came out of one of the meeting rooms. "Ah, Liadrin, Faith needs to talk to you. But, could you do something about this first?" he gestured to my jaw.

Lady Liadrin came towards me and probed my face gently. I hissed in protest and tried to pull away, but her hands followed. "Hold still, Faith," she said. She whispered a spell, and her fingers became very warm. The pain in my jaw and head increased for a second, before diminishing completely. "There you go. What happened? Did Sylvanas hit you again?"

"Sylvanas… no! No, but we found Cindera. The paladin you reported missing a few months ago."

"Bloodstorm, yes. Her parents have been frantic. Thank the Sunwell you found her. Where is she?"

"Undercity," I said slowly.

"Why's she in Undercity?" asked Lor'themar.

I sighed, "She's not… ah, she's not technically alive. I'm sorry."

"What? What are you saying?"

"The Scourge got her, probably when she got to the Ghostlands. They must have brought her to the Plaguelands and killed her there, because she's a death knight now."

Lor'themar swore, shaking his head, "I thought the Scourge was all but gone from Quel'Thalas. Evidently I was wrong."

"There are still some active pockets in Suncrown Village and Windrunner Spire."

"They retook the Spire?" I asked.

Lady Liadrin nodded, "The Forsaken stationed at Tranquillien are already working on it."

"Good. I trust you'll let me know if you need further assistance." I put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about your paladin."

"Can she stay in Undercity?"

"If Sylvanas hasn't executed her for striking me, I think she might."

"She's the one who hit you?" she sounded stunned. "I knew her… she was never the kind of person to be violent."

"Sylvanas never tortured anybody when she was alive either. Service to the Scourge changes people. I need to get back to Undercity, but I just wanted to let you know about this."

Lady Liadrin nodded, "Thank you, Faith."

"Thanks for the heal."

"Anytime. I'll have to contact her family… I suppose they can go to Undercity to see her or something."

"I wouldn't recommend that, in all honesty. They need to get used to the fact that she's gone, and whatever is there, inhabiting her body, it's not their daughter."

"I don't think that'll matter to them, Faith. The Bloodstorms are a very influential family on Sunstrider Isle, they won't take no for an answer. You know them, they were called Sunstorm before Quel'Thalas fell."

"Well then, they'll have to face the consequences," I said, remembering what I'd heard about the patriarch of the family. "They need to grieve for the daughter they lost. Otherwise, they'll have a worse time than I'm having now dealing with what Sylvanas has become. Trust me when I say it's not easy."

"We know."

"I know you know. I'm just telling you that you should prepare them for the worst." I smiled, "I'm sorry for the rushed visit. I promise I'll stay a bit longer next time."

"You look pale, Faith. Have you been eating?"

"Not really… Prince died."

"Your horse?" asked Halduron.

"Sylvanas' horse, yeah. It just… brought back some bad memories, that's all." I gave everyone quick hugs, then created another portal and went home, where Sylvanas was waiting for me. Cindera was still kneeling on the floor, with a sword to her neck. Droplets of dark blood had pearled on her pale skin where the blade had already nicked her.

"What did they say?"

"They'll contact her parents. Incidentally, Sylvanas, you'll remember them. It's the Bloodstorm family from Sunstrider Isle. They were called Sunstorm."

"If you think that'll stop me from executing her for hitting you, you're wrong."

"I'll leave that up to you, Your Grace," I said, giving a small bow. "But remember that I struck you once out of anger, and you didn't have me executed on the spot."

I could tell that Sylvanas wanted to scream at me for bringing that up, but she couldn't do anything until we were alone, so I quickly went on.

"I can only hope that you will be as magnanimous this time around."

"You would hope that, wouldn't you?" she asked me.

"Look, I'm really sorry I hit her," said Cindera. "But I can serve you, I swear I can. I served Arthas loyally –."

"That's really not going to help you here," I said.

"He killed me too. I didn't ask for it."

"But you served him loyally in death," said Sylvanas.

"I didn't know any better!"

"Like you didn't know any better when you struck her," Sylvanas nodded towards me. "If I ever see you touch her again, I will execute you without hesitation, do I make myself clear?"

Cindera nodded.

Sylvanas took her blade away, sheathing it again. "Take her to Koltira Deathweaver and tell him what happened. He'll deal with her." She watched as the guards led Cindera away, then looked over to me, her eyebrow raised, "What the hell was _that_?"

"You don't remember the family?"

"I didn't let them intimidate me when I was ranger-general, I sure as hell won't let them do so now that I'm ruler of Undercity."

"Lady Liadrin told me that they'll probably want to come here to see her."

"I really don't feel like dealing with grieving parents. Especially not those grieving parents."

"I'll take care of them if you want me to. You won't have to worry about any of that."

"Until she hits you again." Sylvanas took a step towards me, resting her hand on my cheek, "Are you okay?"

I smiled, kissing the palm of her hand softly, "Yeah, I'm all right. Don't worry about me, love, I'm not made of glass."

"Tell me your jaw wasn't broken from that hit."

"It's not broken now." I reached up to squeeze her hand, which dropped from my face, "I'll go finish the bridges, I had one more to go. Do you need me for anything else today?"

"Scourge meeting, at five."

I nodded, "I'll see you then."

I went back to work on the bridge, where the masons were waiting for me. Evidently, news of the altercation had spread, because they didn't seem surprised by my absence. After we were done, I walked around, doing little odd jobs for people around the city, as was my custom when I wasn't busy.

As I carried a basket of venomous mushrooms to the apothecary's, I heard Cindera's voice.

"So, what is she, Sylvanas' pet or something?"

"She's her top advisor. You'd do well not to cross her, and never hit her again."

"Not in front of the queen, anyway. She's definitely something. I've never met anybody like her. Do you think she's seeing anybody?"

Her companion, whom I identified as Koltira, made a dismissive sound, "That is none of your concern. But you should really refrain from hurting her advisor in the future."

"Well, I didn't know she was her top advisor. I don't even know what her name is. Why won't anybody tell me?"

"They'll tell you when you're ready to know. And as long as you talk about her so dismissively, you won't need to know."

"You're telling me that this blood elf doesn't mean anything to Sylvanas? She's not her whore?"

I felt the hair standing up on the back of my neck as anger rose within me. I considered showing her exactly who I was, but if Sylvanas hadn't mentioned it, I figured she had her reasons.

"For your own safety, I highly advise you to never say something like that again. I've only been here for two weeks, but I've noticed that she and the Dark Lady are very close. And she's got a lot of friends here."

Cindera came into my line of sight, and I cloaked myself in invisibility for a moment. She shrugged, "Whatever. That girl doesn't scare me. She hardly looks like she can hold a sword, much less do anything else but repair bridges."

I walked away, not wanting to hear any more. There wasn't anything I could do anyway, having spoken against her execution.

 _You don't know what she's been through. She could have been tortured like Sylvanas was before she died. And being with Sylvanas isn't always like taking a walk down the beach._

Maybe a Scourge-infested beach…

After dropping off the basket of mushrooms at the Apothecarium, I made my way to the area where the druids always gathered. It was a warmer place in Undercity, with crackling fires and, more importantly, good food.

I ate with them, sharing hearty bread with butter and the sweetest honey I could imagine. It was simple food, but it was good. It reminded me of evenings back in Thunder Bluff. Hamu joined us as I was finishing up my second slice of bread, and sat down next to me to eat as well.

"So, I heard about that death knight who slugged you," he said to me. "She broke your jaw?"

"She was wearing gauntlets," I replied, drizzling honey on another slice of warm bread.

"You're okay, though?"

I nodded, "She turned out to be the paladin we heard was missing when we were at Hearthglen."

"That's a shame," he said.

"You don't know the half of it. Her parents used to be a thorn in Sylvanas' side. They kept trying to pawn their son off on her."

"What do you mean?"

"For marriage."

Hamu laughed softly and looked pointedly at me, "Guess she proved them wrong."

"Guess so, yeah."

"How did the two of you become an item, if I might ask?" The druid who had spoken, a female named Ishafa, had a quiet voice and was sitting across from me.

I smiled and gave a brief explanation of my relationship with Sylvanas, keeping it as simple as I could. "I didn't think I would ever be able to get over her death. And some days, I don't feel that I have."

"But you've come so far since I first met you," said Hamu. "You could barely say her name without bursting into tears. Now you're her… what are you to her exactly?"

"You'd have to ask her that," I told him.

"She cares about you, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think she really does. We're both still trying to adjust to everything. I mean, we spent eighty years loving each other from afar. This is a huge change for both of us, but especially for her. She lost everything in the war."

"She didn't lose you."

"In a way, she did. I'm no longer the same girl who trembled every time she heard hoof beats down the road, hoping it was her coming back to me. And she's… dead."

"But you still love her as much as you did when she was alive."

"I do. I don't agree with everything she does, but I still love her. I can't imagine my life without her in it." I missed her suddenly. Finishing my lunch, I brushed crumbs from my hands and got to my feet, "Thanks for lunch, everyone. I'll bring you some herbs next time I'm outside"

"Sounds great. Bye Faith."

I waved to them, and quickly made my way back to the royal quarter. Sylvanas was in her office, reading over a bit of parchment long enough to make me wince. She had that look on her face, the one that usually made people run for cover.

She didn't look up when I entered, but she knew it was me. Her entire posture changed.

I leaned over to her and kissed her cheek once. Twice. By the third kiss, Sylvanas was nearly smiling.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Killing you with kisses?"

"Keep that up, and I'll never finish reading this."

"Is it important?" I asked, dropping a kiss along her ear.

"It's about Northrend. You tell me."

I sat in Sylvanas' lap, straddling her, "Then you'll need to be nice and relaxed when you read this. So let me take care of you for a minute or two." I pouted, "Please?"

"Why exactly are you here?"

"I missed you."

"You just saw me a few hours ago. And you're going to see me again in three hours."

"But not alone. And I wanted to see you alone." I kissed the corner of her mouth, and suddenly, she grabbed my head, kissing me fully. My lips yielded beneath Sylvanas' kiss, letting her tongue stroke mine so sensually that it left me on fire.

I groaned into the kiss and began to wrap my arms around her when she slowly pulled away.

"No, no… come back here."

"Faith, please."

I dropped my head down onto her shoulder, "You said you'd make love to me if I got out of bed."

She chuckled, slapping my thigh playfully, "I lied. Up you get."

"No. You promised, and I'm not leaving until you make love to me." I pouted again, although she couldn't see it.

I felt her tensing incrementally. She hated when I gave her ultimatums, even if I was playing around. She said my name, her voice sending an unpleasant chill down my back.

"Okay," I whispered. "You know where to find me if you… I love you."

She didn't reply, waiting for me to get off her lap. She was fully tense again, and I kissed her cheek once as I attempted to extricate myself from her lap. I tried getting up, only to fall right back down onto her lap.

"Ow…"

"Faith, what… get up!"

"I can't! My boot's buckle is caught on the chair!" I kept trying to move my foot, but it was resolutely stuck.

Sylvanas looked at me, thunderstruck for a minute. The next moment, she was laughing.

I hadn't heard or seen Sylvanas laugh like that in a long time, and I could only look at her, biting my lower lip as I smiled, "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

Resting her head against my shoulder, Sylvanas reached down, her hand shamelessly stroking my leg as she tried to free my foot from the chair. "How in the world did you manage to…" She ducked her head lower, and I felt her fingers deftly manoeuvering my foot away from the chair. "Got it," she said.

Slowly, she came back up, her eyes meeting mine. Her hand once again traveled over my leg, resting on my thigh for the briefest moment.

"Thanks."

She kissed me gently, "Thank you for stopping by. I'll see you at the meeting."

"Yeah, you will."

I got up, unsteady on my feet now, looking back at her every once in a while. Her eyes were on me the entire time, and the expression on her face was one I would never forget.


	37. Chapter 37

The creature clicked its beak impatiently as I approached. I knew not to get too close, for it wasn't used to undead, and it would surely have my hand if I tried to touch it.

It was beautiful and strong, its pale golden feathers pristine, and tipped inky black at the neck.

"You're sure it will withstand living in Tirisfal Glades?" I asked the Sin'dorei who was holding its bridle.

"Oh, she'll be fine here, if it's the Scourge you're worried about. She was raised in the Ghostlands, so she knows the dark, and even allows Forsaken to handle her."

I nodded, walking around it and examining it. It was a gorgeous specimen of a hawkstrider, one of the most impressive ones I'd ever seen. They didn't usually come in that color, normally being red, blue, black, or green. Its eyes were blue, another unusual trait, and seemed shrewd.

Kneeling, I examined the creature's two legs, noticing that their color was also darker than a normal hawkstrider's, but looked very strong, ending in steel-like talons. Clearly, this bird had been bred for war.

"Impressive," I murmured. "Does she have a name?"

"Different people called her different things. You can call her anything you like."

"I'll let Faith decide."

Truth be told, I was a little apprehensive about how she would accept the hawkstrider. Weeks had passed since Prince's death, and she hadn't yet spoken of getting another mount. I'd toyed with the idea of giving her a skeletal horse to ride, but they really were uncomfortable for her.

"That is one gorgeous hawkstrider."

That voice, which had the same chilled undertone of death mine did, made me frown. Its owner had taken to following me quite a bit since she had arrived in Undercity, not paying attention to my irritation whenever she did so. I didn't even allow Faith to follow me like a lost puppy, although she probably would have done if I'd let her.

Cindera stepped into my line of sight, and the hawkstrider made an unhappy noise, tensing, its foot scratching at the ground.

"I thought so too," I said.

She came closer to me, and the hawkstrider lunged at her, causing her to jump backwards with a cry.

I rather liked this bird.

"She'll do." I told the blood elf, taking a bag of gold from the folds of my cloak and handing it to him.

"You'll be pleased with her," he said, bowing to me.

"It's not me she's got to please." Carefully, I took the hawkstrider's bridle. The bird looked at me sharply, and I stared right back at it until it relaxed. It could have easily gouged out my eyes from its height, but for now, it seemed to trust me.

I led her towards where the stables were located, sensing Faith before I saw her. I inhaled, smelling her perfume, "Faith," I said.

She came out of Prince's stall. She didn't look like she'd been crying, but she'd been close. "Hi," she said quietly. Her eyes held mine for a while, before sliding past me towards the hawkstrider.

The bird broke free from me and immediately went to her, rubbing its face against hers, careful to avoid her eyes. It gave a soft contented squawk as it did so, and Faith smiled, raising a hand to stroke its neck.

I _really_ liked this bird.

"It's magnificent," she said. "What's its name?"

"You want to name her?"

Faith looked at me, "Me?"

"She's yours."

Now she seemed stunned, "You… what?"

I smiled a little, "You need a new mount. I thought you'd like this one."

Faith stared at me for a moment, before looking back at the hawkstrider, then at me again, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. She seems to be a good judge of character, judging by the way she's nuzzling you like that."

"Thank you," she whispered. She stepped towards me, the hawkstrider following her, and took my hand. The next thing I knew, she was kissing me deeply, and my head spun, my knees going weak.

I pulled away, only too aware that Cindera was watching us. I cleared my throat, feeling speechless for a second. Faith's cheeks were red, and she trembled slightly. Clearly, we'd both felt the same thing during that kiss.

"So…" I managed at last. "Name?"

Faith squeezed my hand gently, "Lady."

I smiled again, "Sounds good to me. Any reference to another lady you know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said quickly, winking at me.

The hawkstrider nudged her again, and she turned towards it, still holding my hand.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Do you like the name Lady?"

The bird cocked its head to the side and nudged her again.

Both of us chuckled.

"I think she likes it," I said, extending my free hand towards the hawkstrider, who very briefly nudged me.

Faith looked at me, "Thank you, Sylvanas." There was no mistaking her sincerity.

I pulled her close, kissing her gently, "You know I love you, right?" I spoke in a private voice, once that I had only used a handful of times in my life and undeath.

"I know. I love you."

Yeah, she did. I could see it in her very being, and the intensity of her love scared me a little. Even now, after decades of being surrounded by that love, I felt overwhelmed by it.

"I'll let you two get to know each other a little. There's a meeting I'd like you to attend later if you don't mind."

"The Agamand Situation?" she asked.

"That's the one."

"I'll be there."

I squeezed her hand again, and left her and Lady alone. They already seemed the best of friends, from what I could see, which I was happy about. Faith needed more creatures to love besides me.

I went back to my office for the rest of the day until it was time for the meeting I'd summoned Faith to.

She arrived twenty minutes early, as was her custom, and, to my surprise, so did Cindera, getting there only a minute after her. I wasn't too happy about that, as Faith and I used our time before meetings to go over notes. Cindera's early arrival shook the plan a little, as she insisted on staying as close to me as possible.

She sat down at the head of the table next to me, which was a spot that I had always reserved for Faith. I bristled, but Faith briefly shook her head at me.

 _Right. I tell people where to sit. I'll just tell her to move._

I got to my feet, moving to stand next to Faith and taking the notes she was holding, looking them over quickly. We didn't talk – we didn't need to in this case, as we could practically read each other's minds. But Cindera had other ideas.

"So, what's this meeting about exactly? Koltira told me I could sit in, did you know?"

"Obviously," I said. "Or I would have asked you to leave immediately."

"What do you mean?"

Faith looked up from her notes, "Her Majesty is the one who decides who goes to the meetings she presides over. Koltira asked her, and she approved. Had she not done so, you wouldn't be here now."

"I'm kind of wondering why you're here," she said.

"Enough." I handed the notes back to Faith, "Get out of that chair."

My tone was commanding enough for her to obey me immediately.

"Where do I sit?"

I pointed to the other end of the table. "That chair over there."

"But it's so far from you…"

The look on Faith's face changed from one of hostility to one of fury, the same look she'd directed at Arthas the last time we had seen him. But she held her tongue.

"Be that as it may, you're not high enough in the Undercity food chain to sit closer to me during meetings. So take that seat."

Undercity food chain. I still cringe when I think that I said something like that. Faith glanced at me, then back at Cindera to see what she would do. It almost looked like she was going to refuse, which would have been unwise. But after a few seconds, she got up and moved to the chair I'd indicated. Her eyes didn't leave mine.

People began to arrive. If they were surprised to see the death knight, they didn't say anything about it, simply standing behind their usual seats and waiting for me to start the meeting. I didn't sit down until everyone had arrived, and Cindera didn't notice that she was the only one already seated, or if she did, she didn't care. Faith took her seat next to me, which calmed me down. I hated meetings. Under the table, I pressed my leg against hers, and she gently returned the pressure. Old habits died hard. We'd done that sort of thing all the time at dinner. It had driven me almost mad with need.

"I'll try to make this as quick as possible," I said, "as I know we're all busy with preparations for the Northrend campaign." I looked towards Faith.

"As you know, the Scourge is more active than we've seen it since it first defiled our lands. Not only in Northrend, but here too."

Everyone nodded.

"We've been attacked inside the city, but there have also been attacks in Orgrimmar and Stormwind. I –."

"Should we care about Stormwind?" asked Cindera, interrupting me.

Faith shot her a glance, "Well, considering how many people live in Stormwind, imagine what it would be like for Azeroth if the city completely fell to the Scourge. As far as that threat is concerned, there is not Horde or Alliance. There is just us and Arthas' forces."

I nearly groaned. The last thing I wanted to do was work with the Alliance, but Faith was right. The Scourge was too active right now to hold grudges.

"I'm less than thrilled to have to work with Stormwind, but there's not much else we can do right now. Orgrimmar will be sending forces to the Borean Tundra, at Warsong Hold, led by Garrosh Hellscream. As far as we know, the Alliance will also be bringing forces at Valiance Keep."

Faith conjured a map of Northrend and Lordaeron, placing it on the wall and marking the areas I had just spoken of.

"For our part, we've set up a few towns in the Howling Fjord and Dragonblight. They'll be our bases against the Scourge. Now, the first Forsaken soldiers have already left for Northrend, but the crux of our army will be leaving in a month. But before we do that, we need to take care of a little problem here in Tirisfal Glades. Faith?"

Faith waved a hand at the map, and an area lit up.

"The Agamand Mills have become what appear to be the largest Scourge outpost in Tirisfal," she said. "I don't think I need to rehash the story of what happened to the family, but while they were slain, they still walk, along with everyone else who used to work the mills." She looked at everyone, "The Scourge there is slaying members of the nearby Scarlet Monastery and using them to bolster their forces. This isn't news to anybody, except for the fact that they number nearly four-hundred undead now."

I winced, unsure as to how I had let the situation there get out of control so quickly.

"Didn't we send forces there, Captain?" asked someone.

"We did, and we thought we'd gotten rid of the problem. Obviously we were mistaken there."

"I'm open to suggestions," I said. I already knew who I wanted to send to take care of the Scourge there, but I wanted to hear other ideas before I made up my mind.

"Can't we burn it all?" asked Cindera.

"Burning down Agamand Mills is not an option," I said. "We'd end up burning that entire section of Tirisfal Glades, and I don't really want to turn our home into a barren wasteland. Although, of course, fire will be our last option if things really get dire."

"Do we know which necromancer is raising them?"

"Dargol," I replied. "A Scourge captain. We need to take him out, even though I'm positive that the Scourge will send someone else in his place eventually." I waited, looking at everyone around the table, one by one.

"I have a suggestion, my Lady," said Faith quietly.

I turned my head towards her, thinking suddenly that she was too beautiful to be in Undercity. She needed to be surrounded by light, not darkness. "Yes?"

"Well, the First Magi Corps will be going to Northrend in a month's time. We have a lot of new recruits who could use some breaking in before they're sent up there."

"Is the situation so dire that we need to send the Corps in?" asked Rotvine.

I gave a nod, "I had that idea myself the other day. I would hardly be justified in sending troops to Northrend if I can't get rid of the Scourge here."

"I thought that Captain Everstone was staying here for that?" he said.

"This problem needs to be addressed sooner rather than later," said Faith. "And the new recruits from both the First and Second Magi Corps haven't had enough experience fighting the Scourge."

"You're talking about sending three hundred troops to Agamand, Captain."

"Do you suggest that we break them in on the Scourge of Northrend? Because that'll be a massacre."

"Take it easy," I said. "Does anybody have any other suggestions?"

"The First Magi Corps is the best bet we have against the Scourge so far," said Koltira. "How many new recruits do you have?"

"Two hundred and twelve," replied Faith. "And I believe we have nearly a hundred in the Second Corps."

I looked down at my notes. The First Magi Corps now had nearly five hundred members, which was more than we'd ever had. The Second and Third Corps had two hundred members each. They were also good, but less experienced. I'd be sending all of the First Magi Corps to Northrend, and part of the Second. The others would stay here and take of the Scourge on the home front.

"Could you use death knights in the corps?"

I shook my head, "The Magi Corps are so named because of their abilities to use magic. How many death knights have you got at your command, Koltira?"

"One hundred and ten, so far."

Faith scribbled something down on a spare bit of parchment and pushed it towards me. _UC Mounted Regiment?_

"I could give you your own unit if you'd like. But your death knights would have to go through basic training before I could really make up my mind."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Your Majesty. I'll get right on that."

"Good. I'll want you to report back to me as soon as you have at least fifty people ready. In the meantime, for the Agamand situation, I agree with Faith's idea. I'll send the new recruits to cut their teeth on the Scourge there. Faith, your responsibility."

She nodded, "Yes, my Lady."

I heard a derisive snort coming from Cindera's direction and glanced at her, "Something funny?"

She didn't answer, and I decided to let it slide.

"Meeting adjourned," I said finally. "Faith, stay a while, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

Faith nodded, not moving as everyone else got up and left the meeting room. Cindera took the longest, wanting to linger, but eventually, she left as well.

"I'll have the Corps ready to go by tomorrow."

"I know you will. That's not what I wanted to tell you."

I stood up and began to pace. I didn't want to have to do this, but Thrall had asked, and Faith _was_ the best I had. I placed my hands on the table, my fingers turning white with the pressure I was putting on them to try and keep myself calm.

"Sylvanas… what –."

"I'm sending you to Northrend."

Faith stared at me for a full ten seconds before she got to her feet and walked over to where I was. "Was it your decision?"

"No, of course not."

She put her arms around me from behind, resting her head against the back of my shoulder, "When did you get the word?"

"Yesterday. The Sunwell knows I don't want you to go anywhere."

"You wanted me to stay here," I said. "That's why you want to rush to take care of the Agamand Mills."

"I should have handled that a long time ago. I just didn't expect them to reproduce that quickly." I reached behind me and placed a hand on the back of her thigh, "At least you're happy to be going."

"Mmm. I'm happy to be doing something to fight Arthas on his front, it's true. But I don't want to leave you. Come with me."

"And leave Varimathras alone to take care of Undercity? He'll run it into the ground." I turned around and she pressed herself into my arms.

"We have a month," she whispered. "A whole month together before I leave."

"You'll be in Agamand for some of that," I replied, kissing her forehead.

"I know. But I can still come home every once in a while."

I knew she wouldn't do that, no matter how much she wanted to, she'd stay there and do her duty until everything was over.

"So, who's going to take care of the Scourge here while I'm gone?"

"I am."

She looked up at me, "I guess you'll do," she whispered. She began to release me, and I braced myself for it, wanting to hold her closer. But I let her go, leaning back against the table. "I'll go check on the corps, then."

I nodded, "I'll send Cindera with you too."

"With _me_? Why? Where?"

"To the Mills first, then possibly to Northrend."

"Might I make a suggestion about that?"

"No, Faith. She's good, I've seen her fighting the Scourge."

"Okay. But you just told Koltira that you were going to give him his own unit."

"I am, and I'll attach that unit to the First Magi Corps."

She just looked at me. I knew she wanted to argue, but she knew better.

"Would you rather she stay here with me while you're in Northrend? She'll worm her way into my bed."

"No she wouldn't. You wouldn't let her." But she didn't sound so sure. Her eyes took on a hurt look.

"No. I wouldn't let her. You don't need to look at me like that."

"But she's dead. You could be with her."

"This is Undercity. A lot of people here are dead, and yet I chose to stay with you when you come back to me. It has nothing to do with the fact that you're alive, but more with the fact that you and I have too much history together for me to let you go." I brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her gently.

"I really should go," she said. Her voice was trembling.

"Pull yourself together before you go."

"If I relax against you, I won't go anywhere for the rest of the day. You might as well take me to bed now."

I laughed, "Will you stop trying to get me to take you to bed? I will, before you go. And you'll remember it."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N – Just reminding everyone of the ratings. M. As in, Mature. Enjoy today's installment! Sorry I wasn't able to update before, but I've been fighting a horrible cold.**

I watched Faith and Cindera go to the Agamand Mills with some trepidation. I didn't know what to expect with the two of them alone. Would they be all right? Would Faith be all right?

I received periodic reports of how the former members of the Agamand family were walking again and just how many members of the Scourge were there. Cindera sent me proof of her killings, as did Faith.

"Is this a competition?" I asked myself one day, finding so much 'proof' on my desk that I nearly laughed. "Are they trying to show me that they're able to kill the Scourge? Because I know this quite well."

From what I could tell, they had killed nearly half of the Scourge forces there, which was good. Faith reported that there was also a bit too much gnoll activity for her liking – undead gnoll activity, as if we didn't have enough to worry about.

A few days later, I was sent the remains of the four members Agamand family. They had tried to cleanse one of them, hoping that he would be useful to the Forsaken, but it had been in vain: his soul had been forever warped by the Scourge.

"Ah, you can't win them all, love," I told Faith when she returned. She had a new scratch on her neck, but other than that, looked perfectly fine, if irritated. "So, what was the score?"

"What score?" she asked me bewildered.

"The score you kept with Cindera. You sent me so much stuff back that I could have opened a museum about the Mills, had anybody cared for such a thing."

"There wasn't… we…" she hung her head.

I shook my head, "Do you honestly think that this is the time for such petty stuff? Honestly, I expected better of you."

"We decimated them, and didn't lose a single soldier!" she cried.

"And that's good, but I will not have you turn the war against the Scourge for some score-settling that you may have with that death knight. We have enough going on as it is." I looked at her, "And judging by the face you're making, she won."

"Only by one," snapped Faith.

I started to laugh, "And that's supposed to impress me?"

"No. But this is." Faith threw a bag on my desk. It was soiled with blood, and I already knew what I was going to find inside without needing to open it.

"Dargol's head?"

She nodded.

"Good. We'll keep an eye on the place, see if the Scourge sends in anybody else. With any luck, we'll be able to clear Tirisfal Glades while you're in Northrend."

Another nod, "I'm sure you will. If you'll excuse me, I could use a wash."

She began to leave, but I caught her hand, "Good work, by the way." I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered to me, putting a hand on my side. "I missed you."

"Don't say that. You're about to miss me a whole lot more."

"I don't want to…"

"Don't start. We still have time." Only fifteen days, but we still had time.

"Your Majesty!"

I turned my head, only to find Cindera wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly enough so that I would have been suffocated had I been breathing.

"Oh, it's so good to see you…" she whispered. She kissed the corner of my mouth and I froze. Faith let out a strangled gasp of pain.

I took a step back, my hand finding Faith's. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Greeting you, of course!" Cindera walked to me again, but I took another step back, Faith coming with me. "I can't kiss you? She does."

"And you are not her," I said.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure I can –."

I pushed her away when she attempted to come closer to me, making sure to keep a tight grip on Faith's arm to keep her from leaping. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw she was shaking, ready to bounce.

"Why is it that a lowly mage is able to get your attention, but I can't?" cried Cindera. "I went to Agamand Mills for _you_!"

"You decided to come and work for Undercity, and you followed orders the way you were supposed to. And that lowly mage, as you so sweetly call her, is a mage that the Scourge knows as Blackfire. You'd do well to remember that."

Cindera's eyes opened wide, "Wh-what?" she gasped. " _Blackfire_?"

I glanced at Faith, and she changed all of the fires in the throne room from green to black. A second later, tongues of black fire had wrapped themselves around her fingers, and she launched them at the death knight, who gave unearthly scream and ducked.

The fire stopped less than an inch away from Cindera's quaking form.

Faith stepped away from me, slowly walking towards Cindera, her footsteps echoing around the room. "I am going to make one thing perfectly clear to you, death knight." She clapped her hand and the fire formed a circle around the two of them. "You are not to touch her. You are not to be _near_ her without her express permission. And if you try to kiss her again, I will incinerate you, with or without her consent."

I could only watch her. I couldn't see her face, but she looked terrifying surrounded by that fire, and her voice… her voice was sending spikes of lust right down to my groin.

"How can _you_ be Blackfire? That's impossible!"

Faith said a word and the fire coalesced right onto Cindera's body. She shrieked in pain, begging Faith to stop, but Faith just stood there, watching her burn.

I quickly walked over, but there was nothing to be done.

Because it was an illusion. Faith's fire wasn't really burning the death knight. Oh, I was certain that it was hurting her, because of the screams she was releasing, but she wasn't dying. Not yet.

"Faith."

She looked at me, then lifted her hand. The flames left Cindera and hit Faith's palm, becoming one with her again.

Together, we stared down at Cindera, who was shaking on the floor.

"You're lucky," I said. "Had she not been forgiving, she would have killed you, and you wouldn't have seen it coming." I put an arm around Faith, "How is she Blackfire? That's easy. She saw the Scourge wipe her village off the map, along with her entire family. That alone was enough to quintuple the powers within her."

Faith squeezed me briefly before stepping away from me again and going to Cindera, who flinched when she planted her feet on either side of her body, "And when Arthas killed the love of my life, when he ripped her soul apart for his nefarious purposes, part of my mind was lost. The Scourge is afraid of me. _You_ are afraid of me. Do not think for one second that I will ever allow you to take Sylvanas away from me."

With that said, she turned her back on her, putting an arm around my shoulders in the most possessive manner possible and leading me to the chamber we shared.

"Why, Faith Everstone," I said to her as soon as she closed the door behind us, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"What?"

"You just laid claim to me."

"Yes I did. I lost you once, Sylvanas. I'll be damned if I ever lose you again."

I shook my head, but I could feel a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "Come here."

She did. "Did you like me doing that?"

"I have to say that I certainly hadn't expected you to give Cindera that kind of a show. But you definitely turned me on." I pulled her to me, pressing our bodies together as I slowly undid the laces at the back of her robes.

"I turned you on? Really?"

"Yes, really. Feel for yourself."

Faith blinked, but complied, her hand reaching down between our bodies. Her fingers dipped into my leggings, and I spread my legs to give her better access to me. I winced in pleasure as she slipped a finger inside me.

"Oh, by the Sunwell, Sylvanas…" she whispered before her lips found mine. The kiss was searing, and I ripped her robes in half as my body clenched down against the intrusion Faith provided.

Gently, I pulled her hand away from me and picked her up, bringing her to the bed, dropping her there and quickly undressing myself. She helped me, or tried, but we just ended up kissing, half-naked for a while. I hadn't had her in too long, and my body quivered for her.

My boots fell to the floor, followed by my leggings. My leather tunic was half-off me when I wriggled my way onto Faith's fingers again. I groaned and she kissed me, using her index and middle fingers to slowly rub me open.

"More," I snarled.

"Down," she replied, pushing at me until I fell back onto the pillows.

Keeping her fingers inside me, she bent her head to catch the flesh between my legs with her lips. I gave an involuntary cry that sounded more like a roar, climaxing almost immediately.

I cursed, "Baby… I wasn't… wasn't ready for that…"

"I'd say you were more than ready," she whispered, chuckling a little. Sneaky, she added a third finger into me, causing me to cry out again.

I pulled at her until she was straddling my knee, which I began to rub against her. She hitched in a breath, not having expected that, and tried to struggle. I sat up, "Shh, love. Let it happen," I whispered, bringing my own hand to where I knew she wanted it. I matched her rhythm, using one finger, then two, and finally copying her every movement.

She felt warm inside me and around my hand. My mind swirled with a million thoughts as I kissed her, splaying my fingers within her until she screamed into my mouth, convulsing in my arms. But she didn't lose her grip on me.

Even as she cried out, I came again, feeling a rush of fluids so unusual, that, for a moment, I thought I'd urinated, which I hadn't done since I'd been alive.

I screamed her name, and the next thing I knew, her tongue was there. My body twitched as she lapped up my release like a kitten needing milk. I found that my fingers were in her hair, gently rubbing her scalp. "I was supposed to m-make… love to you… not the other way a-ahh… around. Oh, my Faith…"

Her lips had covered me, and I felt her relaxing against me as she took her time, her tongue exploring the recesses of my body. I was going to have to ask her if she really enjoyed doing this to me, if I ever managed to speak normally again.

"Faith… Faith… For the Sunwell's s-sake… you're going to make me…"

My hips bucked once, twice, and she wrapped her arms around me, holding me as I thrashed around, utterly incapable of coherent _anything_. I cried out, and when she pushed two fingers inside me again, I found that my voice had left me.

I could hear the sound her fingers made as she slid them in and out of me. She was rough, it was amazing, and I couldn't think. I was happy I didn't need to breathe, because I wouldn't have managed something that basic. All I could do was feel. Feel as she brought me to the edge and pushed me over a spiral of ecstasy that left me trembling for hours afterwards.

She collapsed against me, pulling her hand away as I wrapped my arms around her. She was breathing hard, and I could tell she still needed me, except that I couldn't move. Not yet.

"Give me a minute," I whispered. "I'll be right with you."

"Do you…" she swallowed. "Do you wanna watch me?"

"Watch…" Watch her?

She rolled away from me a little so that she still rested on my arm and one of my legs. I looked down at her, my eyes widening as I saw her fingers creeping down her body. She entered herself, "Oh… oh, Sylvanas, it's not the same…"

"What's different?" I asked, pulling away from her and hovering over her, my eyes drawn to various parts of her. I didn't know where to look.

"Your fingers are longer… colder… oh, Titans, everything about you is better."

I moved myself down her body, kissing the inside of her thigh, "Keep your fingers there," I told her. I watched her for a couple of seconds, before I slid two fingers in beside hers, our palms touching.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me, a mixture of shock and a sliver of pain visible on her face.

"Okay?" I asked.

She gave a slow nod, her lips parted and begging to be kissed. Her cheeks were red and her chest was heaving as we continued, slowly pushing our fingers in and out of her.

"I… I love you," she whispered.

I looked directly into her eyes, "Look at me," I said, waiting for her to do so. "And release…"

She did, her body stuttering. She cried out a broken version of my name, making me smile. I kissed her, and she responded immediately, her legs around my waist as her hands found mine, intertwining our fingers together.

"Mm," I pulled my lips away from hers, "Are you all right?"

Faith opened her mouth a couple of times, trying to talk, but still attempting to catch her breath. "We need to do that more often," she managed after a while.

"I wouldn't mind, but it wouldn't be practical. Not for Undercity."

"Does it make you happy when we make love?"

What a weird question. "It certainly satisfies me," I told her.

"And a satisfied queen is a better ruler. So, I should stay home to satisfy you, every," she kissed me. "Night."

"So that's what it'll take to keep you home. My naked body in your bed."

"It wouldn't hurt." She kissed me again, before brushing m hair away from my face, "Well, you promised me I would remember it."

I giggled. _Giggled_. To this day, the only person capable of making me utter that ridiculous sound remains Faith. "Oh, I think we have time to make sure that you remember it even better. Besides, I owe you for… whatever that was."

"You didn't like it?"

"Silly girl, if I hadn't liked it, I would have left." I lay my body down next to hers, and pulled her into my arms, "Where in the world did you learn to do that?"

"What?"

"That thing with your tongue."

Faith laughed softly against my neck, "You know all those days that I waited for you at the window?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes, my imagination got the best of me. I would wonder what it would be like for you to, um…" she blushed.

"Goodness, Faith. Are you telling me that you masturbated at your window while you waited for me?"

"Only a few times."

"A _few times_? How many is a few times?"

She was hiding her face in my shoulder now, only her long eyebrows being visible, "I lost count?"

I could help but laugh, "Okay, so you're sitting there at your window, masturbating as you wait for me… and what? You came up with that during one of your sessions?"

"Something like that. You… you had actually just appeared and I…"

"You what?" I tipped her chin up so that she would look at me. "Did you come when you saw me?"

She nodded.

"Did you say my name?"

Another nod.

I tried to remember, but I couldn't picture a day when I'd seen Faith after she'd had an orgasm. "It did nothing to take the edge off, did it? You saw me, you came, and immediately needed me again."

She nodded again.

"Like you do now."

We made love again. And again. On the bed, on the floor, against the wall, and on my desk. It was as though a fire were consuming us, and we had fused together for the time being, unwilling to let each other go because of the forced separation ahead of us. We both cried in each other's arms when we finished, knowing that we were one day closer to having to let go.

The day came. The day Faith was going to leave me. I didn't know how long it would be, but I had a feeling that her absence from Undercity would be prolonged this time.

The Magi Corps was ready, Faith having toned each and every one of the soldiers into a cohesive and very strong unit. They were being joined by Koltira's new unit, the Undercity Death Knight Regiment, and when we accompanied them to the harbor, everyone watched them go by.

My people.

My Faith. Who was leaving me again. I struggled against my feelings. I wanted to hate her for leaving me. Wanted to hate Thrall for forcing me to send her away. But it was for the good of the world.

I didn't care about the world, not really. I cared about Faith. I wanted her to be safe, with me, not in the frozen desolation of Northrend fighting fiends who would most likely kill her.

Kill her.

"Faith!" I cried out.

She turned towards me, and nudged Lady, who ran and came to a halt directly before me. I pulled her down from the hawkstrider and held her against me.

"My love, please be careful," I whispered to her.

Faith cleared her throat, blinking rapidly, but tears were already falling from her cheeks. "Damn it… Sylvanas, you weren't supposed to see me cry."

"I know. And nobody's supposed to know how much I'm going to miss you, but I think they're all getting a pretty good idea."

Lady was hiding us from most people's view, so I took the opportunity to kiss Faith deeply, thoroughly.

"Be safe," I said.

"Always."


	39. Chapter 39

_Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra, Day 3_

 _My Sylvanas,_

 _Everything here is cold and dreary._ _It makes me miss you more than usual._ _No, don_ _'_ _t say that Undercity is also cold and dreary, because it_ _'_ _s different._ _I_ _'_ _m at home there._ _You_ _'_ _re there, and I love you._ _And you love me._ _So I_ _'_ _m warm._ _Not here._ _Here, I feel alone._

 _As soon as I got to Vengeance Landing, I was called to the Borean Tundra, so I left on the next transport._ _The damage the Alliance caused to the_ Windrunner _annoys me, but I think that we'll be able to fix it eventually._ _I wasn_ _'_ _t able to check on other damages, because I left that same evening, but I wish I'd been able to stay._ _I have a feeling that I would have felt better there than I do here._

 _I don't think I've ever seen so many members of the Scourge in my life._ _I thought the Plaguelands were bad, but as we were traveling via zeppelin, we saw countless hordes of them._ _Sylvanas, there are so many of them_ _…_ _will we be able to get rid of them all?_ _Can we even make a dent in their numbers?_ _We passed over Dragonblight, and there were hundreds in that one small area._ _The captain said that we were flying over Azjol-Nerub, the ancient Nerubian capital._ _Oh, my love, are we going to have to go in there?_ _I don_ _'_ _t think I_ _'_ _ll be able to_ _…_

 _We were barely able to land at Warsong Hold._ _The Scourge was attacking so fiercely that we had to fight them from the air._ _We barely struck down enough of them to be able to get off the zeppelin and into the hold, where Garrosh was apparently waiting for me._ _Between you and me, I don_ _'_ _t think he_ _'_ _s impressed, but I never got the impression that he was easy to please._

 _Things are hard._ _I know, we_ _'_ _re on the front lines, and I_ _'_ _ve been at war before, but I don_ _'_ _t think that anything I_ _'_ _ve been through so far prepared me for this._ _Three broken hours of sleep, half a slice of bread for breakfast, followed by twenty hours of intense fighting._ _It_ _'_ _s only been three days, and I feel like I_ _'_ _m on the brink of collapse._ _The only reason I_ _'_ _m holding on is because I can_ _'_ _t stand the thought of letting you down._

 _I'm scared._ _It's okay to admit that, isn't it?_ _You told me once that fear was good for me, as long as I didn_ _'_ _t let it overwhelm me._ _I don_ _'_ _t think it_ _'_ _s overwhelming me yet._ _I hope it doesn_ _'_ _t._

 _I should go._ _I love you._ _I miss you._

 _Your Faith_

 _Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra, Day 9_

 _My dear Sylvanas,_

 _The courier who was supposed to take care of the mail was killed just before he left, and I haven't been able to write since, I'm sorry._ _So you_ _'_ _ll get both of my letters at the same time._

 _I'm doing better than I was when I first wrote to you._ _I guess I_ _'_ _ve gotten used to the grueling routine._ _Or maybe it_ _'_ _s the fact that we_ _'_ _ve had around a hundred new recruits who just arrived from Orgrimmar._ _It lightened the load only a little, but it_ _'_ _s better than nothing._

 _Except that we're not doing anything._ _We_ _'_ _re just holding defensive positions, and you know how much I hate that._ _I want to be proactive, I want to go out there and figure out what in the hell is causing these creatures from coming at us at every angle._ _They_ _'_ _re relentless_ _–_ _I suppose they would be, being undead_ _–_ _but it_ _'_ _s as if everything we_ _'_ _ve done until now has been in vain._

 _I can see Valiance Keep from here, in the distance._ _From what I can tell, they_ _'_ _ve also been constantly under attack, and there have been rumors of the plague in Farshire, a little farming town not far away._ _I hope it_ _'_ _s not true._ _We really don_ _'_ _t need more dead bodies to fight._

 _I got word from Koltira today._ _He and the others are settled in the Grizzly Hills._ _As for the others in Vengeance Landing, I heard they_ _'_ _re doing fine._ _They_ _'_ _ve been giving the Alliance something to scream about._ _Although you_ _'_ _ll have to tell me why we can't get along, just for the sake of the campaign._ _I mean, don_ _'_ _t we have other crap to worry about than this ridiculous Horde vs. Alliance conflict?_ _I mean, really?_

 _I hope that everything's going well in Undercity, my love._ _I miss you._

 _Faith_

 _Undercity, 23 days since you left_

 _My dear Faith,_

 _I have to say that seeing your first letter with a bloodied envelope had me scared for just a second until I was told about the courier._

 _I know you're scared, and I wish I could tell you that it would get easier, but you, better than anybody, know what it's like to be on the front lines against the Scourge._

 _The Argent Crusade tried to retake Andorhal the other day._ _It was a mistake, as they only sent out a hundred men._ _From what I heard, they meant to draw some of the Scourge out, but ended up being completely slaughtered._ _So now we have an additional hundred bodies to contend with down there._

 _We will always hate the Alliance. It's just the way things are. I know it wasn't always that way, but it's either we hate the orcs, or we hate the humans. We can't be everyone's ally, and you know the humans don't want anything to do with us. Neither does anybody in the Horde, as I understand it, but they're stuck with us._

 _How would you be letting me down, Faith? You couldn't, unless you defected to the Scourge, and we both know how likely that is to happen._

 _Things in Undercity? They're fine. We had another couple of attacks near the sewer entrance when everyone at the Scarlet Crusade outpost was slaughtered and raised, but we took care of that quickly. The Third Magi Corps learned a lot from you._

 _Oh… I found the note you left on my desk. I love you, Faith. I know I don't show it the way I should, but I do._

 _Be safe._

 _Sylvanas_

 _Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra, Day 20_

 _My Sylvanas,_

 _My love._

 _All I have to do is close my eyes, and for just a sliver of a second, the cold of Northrend becomes the warmth that we knew in Eversong Woods when we lay on the fragrant grass, side-by-side, our hands close to each other, but not quite touching. I wanted you to touch me so badly. I should have touched you. I should have held your hand… kissed you. Oh, how I wanted to kiss you._

 _Do you remember what that felt like? When we were close to each other, needing each other so badly and never having each other? All we had were hopes, dreams, and need. It might sound crazy, but I wish more than anything that we could go back to that time. You were alive. We were happy, if needy._

 _I find myself thinking of those times often. Maybe too often these days. But it helps to remember._

 _I remember how much I wanted to feel your skin against mine… and now I can't breathe, give me a minute._

 _Okay, I'm back. Sorry, you wanted to know what was happening here? Same as always. The Scourge is here. Oh, they've built nests in the quarry, can you believe it? Nerubians, spiders, Sylvanas, have built nests! Right under us!_

 _So it's either I think about how much I wanted to feel your lips on my breasts, or I drive myself insane with terror, thinking about those vile creatures._

 _I love you._

 _Your Faith_

 _Undercity, 50 days since you left_

 _My Faith,_

 _Has it really been this long since you left me? I'm having a hard time believing it, and yet, here the evidence stands. Fifty days without you._

 _I remember every instant of the times we spent together when I was alive. Including a time when you got really sick and I stayed up all night looking after you. You told me you loved me that night, but you were practically delirious with fever._

 _Let's see. It was the first time I could think of that you didn't come out to meet me the instant I arrived at your house. You were in bed, and you barely reacted when I came into your room. You thought I was an illusion. Only when I touched you did you say my name. You cried._

 _I hated being away from you back then. I still do, but I think I've learned to cope with it better, in the light of everything that's happened to both of us. I suppose that being separated from one's lover pales in comparison to dying. Although, now that I think about it, death didn't do us part, did it?_

 _Listen to me. I sound like a lovesick puppy. Enough of this._

 _Spider nests, did you try fire yet? I'd be surprised if that doesn't work for you. And don't tell me you can't get close enough to them. I remember what you did to that giant spider in the woods when I took you hunting. You are perfectly capable of handling this, so do it already._

 _Love,_

 _Sylvanas_

 _Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra, Day 35_

 _My love,_

 _Yes, we used firebombs on the nests. It didn't work as well as we wanted, but it helped a bit. But we have another problem now, one that's a lot more pressing._

 _The Scourge has taken over our farmlands. The granaries are gone, and so is our slaughterhouse. To make a long story short, we're about to run out of food. I conjure as much of it as I can, but it's not as filling as a real meal, as you know. For some crazy reason, we can't create portals inside Warsong Hold – I think that the Scourge had a lot to do with that, so I can't even make supply runs to Dalaran._

 _And I know the same thing is happening at Valiance Keep. They're still under attack, same as we are, and the rumor about Farshire were confirmed. But they're in better shape than we are, because they have the sea right there. We would have to go a little ways from Warsong Hold to get to the water, and the Scourge blocks us._

 _How do I know this? Funny thing. We found four deserters almost at our doors. Why they wanted to come to us is beyond me, they would have been worse off. But they were terrified. I guess the Scourge takes the heart out of even the most courageous soldiers. I brought them back to Valiance Keep as a gesture of good faith. I hope they won't be too hard on those soldiers. We don't have enough people in the campaign to lose any to the firing squad._

 _Sylvanas, my love, do you think maybe that you could send us Forsaken soldiers? We could send orcs in their stead to Vengeance Landing. Since Forsaken don't need to eat, and they're particularly adept at getting rid of the Scourge, I think it would be best. Garrosh hates the idea, but I'm beyond caring what he thinks at this point._

 _I love you. And you don't sound like a lovesick puppy. You sound like… a lovesick version of yourself._

 _Your Faith_

 _Undercity, 70 days since you left_

 _My dear Faith,_

 _The Warchief agreed to substitute the orcs for Forsaken. I sent word to Vengeance Landing, and Thrall sent word to Warsong Hold. I hope it helps, baby girl, I really do. If it doesn't, I'm pulling you out of there. I hate to think of you hungry. Mana food won't sustain you for very long._

 _I also sent the Third Magi Corps to Vengeance Landing. They should be able to provide some relief to you. They'll bring grain to you. It should stay fresh for the journey, unless the Scourge takes it._

 _Dalaran's been informed as well. You'll be getting help from there too. I don't know why you didn't contact them before. I know they're busy, love, but they're closest to you, and can get help to you a little faster than I can._

 _A lovesick version of myself? Is that right? You get your ass back here, and I'll show you a lovesick version of myself._

 _You make me smile, even from thousands of miles away._

 _Are you taking care of yourself? Because you should. I don't want you getting sick. You won't have anybody to look after you if you get ill, and then you won't be able to write to me._

 _Oh, some good news: Armand and Lizbeth Cromwell got married. Again. They decided to renew their vows, because they had just been married a year when they died, so they had a small ceremony yesterday in the Ruins of Lordaeron. It was sickeningly cute. I don't think that they'd expected me to come._

 _I miss you. I miss holding you. I miss your laughter. I miss your smile. And if you tell anybody I said that, I'll deny it._

 _I love you,_

 _Sylvanas_

 _Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest, Day 51_

 _My Sylvanas,_

 _The mages from Dalaran arrived, and were able to break whatever barrier the Scourge necromancers had erected around us and around Valiance Keep, so we can create portals again. I'm just here for an hour or so, for some hot food and a book._

 _Oh, all right, all right! I can't hide it from you._

 _I got poisoned again. It was nothing! Just a scratch! But the medics thought that I should go to Dalaran right away. I'm all healed now. I'm just waiting for some supplies, and I'll be on my way back to Warsong Hold._

 _Rhonin and Vereesa came to see me while I was at the clinic. The twins told me to say hello to you. You wouldn't believe how much they've grown. How did that happen? They look like you, did you know that? Vereesa misses you. She didn't tell me that outright, but she kept asking about you._

 _I miss you too. It's been too long since I last saw you. I need you. I suppose I could quickly teleport to Undercity from here, but I'd never go back to Northrend, we both know it._

 _Thank you for the grain, by the way. It arrived the same day the mages did, so we were able to have a real feast that evening, between battling the Scourge. I'd forgotten how good a simple bacon sandwich is, especially when the bacon's crisp and juicy._

 _Sorry, I know it's pointless to talk to you about food. I'm fairly certain that you'd be able to eat something, you know. Your body's much more preserved than that of the other Forsaken._

 _You would deny missing me?_

 _Love,_

 _Your Faith,_

 _The one who knows you inside and out_

 _Undercity, It's been so long I've lost count_

 _My Faith,_

 _Yes. You are mine. You've always been mine. And you will always be mine. But nobody needs to know that. Why? Because it's nobody's business but ours._

 _With that said…_

 _YOU WERE GOING TO HIDE THAT FROM ME?_

 _Yes, I'm screaming at you. You. You were going to hide the fact that you got poisoned. Poisoned, Faith! Don't you dare tell me it was nothing! They sent you to the clinic in Dalaran! That means that it was something, and don't you dare tell me any different!_

 _Rhonin wrote to me about that, by the way. I nearly took a portal to Dalaran. A scratch. You idiot. You nearly lost your leg, and you call that a scratch? Yes, I'm mad at you! I know accidents happen and that you're on the front lines, Faith, that's not what I'm angry about._

 _I'm angry about the fact that you lied to me._

 _Sylvanas_

 _Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra, Day 62_

 _Sylvanas,_

 _Yes, I lied to you. Deal with it. I lied to you because I knew you were going to overreact. You want to know what the first thing that went through my mind was, when I got hurt? "Sylvanas is going to kill me for this." And that's not a normal reaction. At least, I don't think it is._

 _I knew you were going to overreact, and I was going to hide it from you because it wasn't anything. I knew they'd be able to fix me up and send me back to the front without any further issues. And I haven't had issues since I got back._

 _I'm wondering now if you're going to continue reading this or whether you're going to throw it in the fire._

 _Faith_

 _Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra, Day 63_

 _My Sylvanas,_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Your Faith_

 _Undercity, 82 days and counting_

 _My dear Faith,_

 _Nice recovery with that second letter._

 _I wasn't going to write to you again. You made me so angry I cried, if you want to believe that. This is the first time you've ever lied to me, and I still don't know what to make of it. You. You lied. To me._

 _I know why you did it. But I'm allowed to overreact, Faith. It's us._

 _Come home._

 _Your Sylvanas._

 _Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra, Day 75_

 _My Sylvanas,_

 _You know I can't come home. Not now. There's too much going on. We found a necromancer at the farms the other day. It took a while, but we killed him. We have more to kill, but it's a start._

 _It breaks my heart to know that I hurt you. I didn't do it to hurt you. You know that, don't you?_

 _I want to be there with you. I need to be there. I want to talk to you about everything, not just write. It doesn't feel right that I can't hear you screaming at me. As much as I hate it when we fight, I'd rather we fought in person and not like this. It's too easy to misinterpret things in writing._

 _I love you, my Sylvanas. I love you._

 _Your Faith_

 _Undercity, 90 days… come back!_

 _My Faith,_

 _Come home._

 _Please come home. I don't care if it's just for a sec_

I looked up. My eyes widened.

The quill I was holding dropped onto the parchment.

Faith.


	40. Chapter 40

Sylvanas nearly tripped over her chair in her haste to get to me. Before I could even blink, she had put her arms around me, and was holding me tightly. I hugged her back, burying my head in her neck. I had missed her, maybe too much, and it felt good to be with her again, although I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Garrosh is timing me by the second."

"Like I care about Garrosh," she whispered. She pushed me back against the wall and pressed her body to mine, kissing me hungrily. The taste of her was a little odd after a stretch of time away from her, but I craved it just as much as I ever had, and after a minimal amount of hesitation, I kissed her back, welcoming her tongue against mine. Her hand found one of the clasps that held my armor together, and I immediately tensed.

"Sylvanas, no. We don't… there's no time for that."

"You're refusing me?"

"I'm saying that if we start making love, it'll take an hour, and I don't have an hour. I have to be back in Dalaran in twenty minutes, and at Warsong Hold ten minutes after that."

"And if I made it an order for you to stay?"

"Well, I'd comply, but he'd go to the warchief. He won't admit it to my face, Sylvanas, but he needs me out there."

Sylvanas smoothed my eyebrows with her thumbs, looking at me, _through_ me. "You lied to me."

I bit my lip, "I know."

"Where did you get hurt?"

I took her hand and placed it on the area of my abdomen where the Nerubian had nearly bitten off a chunk of flesh. There was still a sizeable scar there, and I wasn't sure it would ever go away.

Her eyes widened in alarm, and she unclasped my armor, taking it off me and ignoring my protests. "Shut up, Faith, let me look at that." She knelt and touched the scar with her cold fingers. I shivered. "By the Sunwell, Faith, it nearly bit you in half."

"Before you completely lose your mind… I didn't invite this. I didn't go into a nest or anything like that. I was just going back into Warsong Hold when that thing came down and attacked me."

"Completely lose my mind? Is that what you're afraid I'm going to do?"

"I know you don't like it when I get hurt, and most of the time, you think I was reckless. I wasn't this time." I put my hand on her cheek.

"I believe you. But I'm still not happy about you lying to me."

"I lied to you because I didn't want you to worry, and I knew you'd fly off the handle."

She leaned her forehead against my wound, her hands on my hips, "Ah, Faith. You make me lose my reason sometimes."

"I still have a hard time believing that you love me as much as you do," I said quietly. "But you've never had any sense of reason when it came to me."

"Which is why you know better than to try and hide something like this from me. I want you to tell me everything that's going on with you, Faith."

I sighed, "Do you want me to tell you about when I slide my fingers inside myself and call out your name in the night too?"

"Oh, you definitely have to tell me about that." She kissed my belly, making me squirm. "Ah… you like that." She did it again.

"Baby… I have to…"

"Stay home with me another few minutes." She stood again, her knees cracking. She kissed me again before she started putting my armor back onto my body. "Do not ever lie to me again."

I hugged her, and she held me, stroking my hair. "Do I have to leave?"

"No. You can stay. We'll pretend the Scourge doesn't exist anymore." She wiped the tears falling from my eyes, "Don't start."

"I'm scared. I can tell you that, right? You won't think I'm a coward?"

"I think you're a lot of things, honey, but never in my life have I thought you were a coward." She pressed her forehead to mine, "Use your fear. You don't need me to tell you what to do."

"But I always need you." I sniffled, and she kissed me.

"You have to go."

"No…" I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I didn't want to leave her.

"Yes. Come on, I'll walk you back to the portal."

I glanced at her desk, "Were you writing to me?"

"As a matter of fact, I was."

"Can I see it?"

She smiled, putting an arm around me, "You will. Listen, Faith."

"I'll be careful."

"I was going to tell you to come back to me in one piece."

"I love you, my queen."

"I love you, too."

We were at the portal. The separation was coming, and I didn't want it to. My entire body screamed at me to stay with Sylvanas, not to go back to that frozen waste of a continent where she wasn't with me. My heart cried out for her, and, for a second, she tightened her grip on me. She didn't want me to leave either. I looked at her, wanting to scream at her for letting me go. But I said nothing.

I stepped through the portal and into Dalaran. I immediately got to work, gathering the supplies my troops had put together, trying to ignore the constricted feeling in my throat.

 _Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra, 5 days since I left you again_

 _I'm not meant to be away from you._ _I think I knew that before, but I know it more now._ _You and I should be together forever, not leaving each other_ _'_ _s sights for more than a couple of hours at a time._ _I don_ _'_ _t care if it sounds ridiculous, and if you_ _'_ _re going to roll your eyes at me and call me silly._ _It_ _'_ _s the way I feel, and since you don_ _'_ _t want me to hide anything from you, there it is._

 _But since I have to be away from you, I might as well make the best of it._ _We_ _'_ _ve got to get rid of the Cult of the Damned in the Borean Tundra, and from what I've gathered, I'll be leading that assault_ _tomorrow._ _Wish me luck._

 _Love,_

 _Your Faith_

I sealed the letter and gave it to the courier, before putting on my fitted black leather robes, which had a red Horde symbol etched on my right breast. The robes were lined in fur for warmth, because Warsong Hold was drafty in the best of times, and I was cold every time I went out there to fight the Scourge. It was my turn on 'the wall', as we called the shift on the roof of the hold.

Part of the First Magi Corps greeted me, all of them looking about as miserable as I felt in the falling snow. The air was freezing, and had an undercurrent of death to it, and as I look up, the Scourge assault on us began. The Nerubian flyers, horrible flying spider creatures, attacked us relentlessly for over an hour, and it was all I could do to keep myself from curling up in a ball of terror. I sent black fire towards them time and again, but the driving wind and snow made it difficult for me to aim correctly.

One of the creatures swept down upon me as I was fighting another one, and caught me by the arms, its claws digging into my robes, which were thick enough to keep my flesh from being punctured. It flew high, and my troops screamed, unable to fire spells to free me, as I would probably end up splattered on the floor.

The creature kept trying to bite my head as it flew, but I dodged every time it lunged down at me. I was completely exposed that way, the winds buffeting me left and right, absolutely freezing me. The Nerubian flew faster and faster, I knew not where, but if it kept going, I had no idea where I'd end up.

After a few minutes, I saw that we were approaching the farming town of Farshire. Even from high up in the air, I saw the ghouls that had once been its citizens, and knew that there were some Alliance forces in the town. I couldn't pull the spellblade from the fold of my robes, and so muttered an incantation to weaken the creature enough so that it would find it difficult to hold me up. A hazy mist was expelled from my fingers and hit the Nerubian in the face.

It began to slow down. Little by little, we lost altitude, even though I could tell that it was trying to stay in the air. I saw the ground approaching faster than I liked and performed another spell that sent an arcane jolt through the Nerubian's system. It screeched and dropped me all of a sudden.

 _Ah crap_ , I thought. I tried to alter my course as I fell, and hit a few sacks of grain, gagging on the sickly sweet smell that came from them as they split open.

"Over there! That creature dropped someone!" cried a man.

I got up slowly, wincing and bringing my hand down to where my wound was.

"She's a member of the Horde!" Three people stopped just a few feet away from me, pitchforks aimed at me.

"What should we do with her? We can't send her to Valiance Keep, we're surrounded by Scourge here."

"I didn't ask for the creature to drop me here," I said gently.

"Where did you come from?"

"Warsong Hold. It plucked me right from the roof."

"They have a nest not far away, maybe it wanted to eat you there."

"Maybe," I replied, not really wanting to think about it. A movement to my right caught my eye and I turned quickly, releasing my black fire spell with barely a thought. The ghoul who had shambled over to us burst into black flames, giving an inhuman cry.

The three farmers stared at me, "How did… how did you do that?"

I didn't answer, looking at the grain I had fallen in. The smell was making me sick, and I flicked my fingers towards the sacks, setting them on fire as well. As I watched them burn, I spoke, "My name is Faith Everstone, and I'm a captain in the First Magi Corps of Undercity, and the Argent Crusade. I'd like to get back to Warsong Hold, but if I can, I'll help you get rid of the Scourge here."

"You will? Why would you help us?"

"Because you're fighting the Scourge, and I've dedicated my life to doing that very thing."

"Well, come on then. We have a camp set up near the cliffs. It's relatively safe, except that the ghouls still attack us every once in a while, and so do the flyers. Can you set more of the grain on fire?"

"With pleasure," I said, doing just that.

The camp the farmers had was nothing more than a small fire set up near a broken wagon. Three others were there, armed with hammers, more pitchforks, and clubs.

"A blood elf?" cried one of them. "You're bringing a blood elf here?"

"She says she can help us against the Scourge, Mr. Green. We might as well make use of her."

"And what about after that?"

"After that, I'll be on my way, assuming my men don't try to come after me. That thing was flying pretty fast, so I'm not sure whether they'll be able to catch up, and just getting out of Warsong Hold is a problem right now."

"What do you mean?"

"We're being attacked, the same way Valiance Keep is," I said, pointing towards the keep, which was still under siege. As we watched, a flyer grabbed a man from the keep's walls and dropped him to the ground. I winced.

"You haven't heard what the Horde did in the Howling Fjord? I heard that they massacred the fleet there!"

"I wasn't a part of that. I was called to Warsong Hold immediately after getting to Northrend. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on here or what?"

"We had a lot more people here," said the woman on the wagon. "But…" she gestured towards the fields, where I could see the ghouls ambling about aimlessly.

"Plagued grain," I told her. "How did that happen?"

"We don't know. All of a sudden, people started dying off, and we smelled that sweet smell in the bread. I was about to take a bite of it when I realized what it was, and threw it away. But by then, it was too late."

"People must have thought that it wasn't going to happen again."

I nodded, "It's possible. Do you know if there's anybody else alive in the town?"

"We had some people in the mine, but we haven't seen them for a few weeks. We hope they're just stuck there or something."

"For weeks?" I asked. That was very unlikely, and I think that they knew it. "I can go take a look if you'd like, but I think I can tell you what I'm going to find."

"We can't offer you any backup. That's why we haven't been able to go to the mine. We don't have enough townspeople left. There are five or six of them in the Town Hall, but that's it."

"I don't need backup. I don't intend to go far into the mine." Quite apart from not wanting to be stuck in there with what I knew were going to be several hostile undead, I disliked mines, and tried to never venture into them. Too many mineshafts were inhabited by giant spiders, which I was keen to avoid.

Slowly, I started making my way towards the mine, following the one set of rails. Ghouls attacked me from every direction, but I made relatively good time, killing them as I went.

As it turned out, I didn't even need to go into the mine at all. I could smell the plagued grain from where I was, along with a strong smell of putrefaction. Whoever had been in there had long since died. I could make out the shape of something shuffling about, making the dry rattling sound I often heard in my nightmares.

"Damn," I hissed, doubling back. I wasn't about to risk going inside, not when I had no idea how many of them were waiting for me. The town was lost, it was obvious, and the best thing for this militia to do would be to retreat back to Valiance Keep and leave well enough alone until they could muster enough people to take the town back.

The farmers didn't need to ask me what I'd seen. I guessed that the look on my face was enough to tell them when they wanted to know.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"My best friend's brother was in that mine," said the woman. "How are we supposed to tell her about him?"

"You tell her that he died a hero fighting for what he believed in," I answered. "You don't need to tell her anything else. Now, you guys have to go."

"Go? Where are we supposed to go? We're stuck here. We can't go to Valiance Keep, we'll never get through."

"Twelve people can't take back a town that's been taken over by the Scourge. You need a lot more forces."

"But how do we get by the Sands of Nasam?" asked Gerald, gesturing towards the beach between them and the keep.

"I can make you a portal to Dalaran. You'll be able to get some help from there."

"You think that the mages will help us?"

"They're helping us at Warsong Hold, and the Alliance at the keep. All I know is that you can't stay here, or you'll end up joining them."

"But –."

"They will kill you. You need to understand this. I know that it's your home, but it's lost."

"You can't understand…" said the woman.

"Can't I? I'm a Blood Elf. My home was ravaged by the Scourge in the Third War. I know what it's like to lose everything. The only thing you can do now is live to fight another day. Go to Dalaran and ask them for a transport to Valiance Keep."

"What about you? Can't you help?"

"I can't get rid of all the Scourge here on my own. And I must get back to Warsong Hold. We're about to launch an attack on the Cult of the Damned. Once we get the leader, we'll be able to get rid of the Scourge that's attacking us a lot better. I'm hoping it will help you guys as well."

"Someone needs to go to the Town Hall and get the survivors there to come here, so that they can get to the portal, then."

"And the lighthouse. We have some people there too."

I sighed, "Go to the lighthouse," I said. "I'll get the people of the Town Hall to join you there."

"But we –."

"Look, I know you're scared. But you can do this. Now _go_!"

Somehow, they obeyed me, and made it there safely. I joined them with the six people who had been hiding in the Town Hall, various ghouls right behind us. Once the people were away from the fields, I turned around, sending tongues of black flame everywhere. Whatever was left of the crops went up in smoke, and the ghouls stopped chasing us once a few of them were incinerated.

I made a portal for them as quickly as I could, making sure that all of them stepped through it before doing the same.

I was tired, having fought all day, but as soon as I arrived in the magical city, I located a member of the Kirin Tor, explaining what had happened in Farshire. He was astounded to hear I'd gone there, but quickly made me a portal back to Warsong Hold, being as I was too drained to make another one.

"Thank you, Faith. Thank you for helping us."

"I hope you can get your home back," I said, stepping through this second portal and landing at Warsong Hold on my knees.

"Captain!"

"It's Faith! She's alive!"

"By the Light, how did you get out of that?"

No less than ten Forsaken surrounded me, helping me up.

"Sylvanas is frantic! She came straight here when she heard you'd been taken!"

"You told Sylvanas?!" I cried.

She was at Warsong Hold? How? I groaned and walked down to where Garrosh usually was. I could hear Sylvanas screaming at him.

"How could you not send anybody after her?"

"I can't spare the manpower to save _one_ person, even if it's your lover, Sylvanas. I've had dozens of men plucked from that area, and we never saw them again. I wasn't able to go after them either."

"Then _why_ are you forcing them to fight from up there?"

I stepped forward, "Because it's a good way to keep the damned flyers from tearing a hole through this place." I saw Sylvanas whirling around, the anguish on her face disappearing when she saw me. I held up a hand and turned to Garrosh, "Farshire's completely overrun by the Scourge. The flyer dropped me there."

"Survivors?"

"Around fifteen of them. I killed as many Scourge as I could, then made them a portal to Dalaran."

"You _helped_ them?" he sounded outraged.

"Well, they didn't kill me on sight, so it was the least I could do, Garrosh. Anyway, they were overrun because of plagued grain. The fact that the town is lost means that the Scourge now stretches from the Sands of Nasam to Farshire and all the way over here. It's a very large front."

I turned to Sylvanas, "What are you doing here?"

"I was planning to go after you. But it looks like you can take care of yourself."

"Something you already knew, I think. We could really use you against the Cult of the Damned."

"You'll be fine without me."

Someone handed me a mug of ale. "Thank you," I told the orc, sipping the drink slowly, "Yes, Sylvanas, we'll be fine without you, but you'll be able to help us out."

"I've already sent the troops to the Warsong Slaughterhouse to get rid of Varidus."

I stared at him, "You _what_? He'll kill them!"

"Then they'll die bravely."

"He's a _necromancer_. They won't just die, they'll come back, and we'll have to contend with more Scourge." I drained my ale and left, Sylvanas right behind me.

"Faith –."

"No. I have to go. I can't let them be killed by that thing!"

"You won't go on your own!" She grabbed my arm so hard that I cried out. "Think for a second!"

"I _am_ thinking! I have members of the Magi Corps here. I'm gathering them and we're going. We can go through the northern entrance in the basement, which isn't under attack as much. You can either come with us or go back to Undercity, Sylvanas, but you're not going to stop me from doing this."

She looked at me, "Fine. I'll go with you. But you're insane, just so you know."

I took her hand, and we were off, gathering the members of the First Magi Corps and getting out of Warsong Hold as quickly as we could.

"Who is Varidus?" she asked me.

"A necromancer who's been controlling the Scourge that's attacking us here. As far as I know, he's also got something to do with what's going on in Farshire, but I can't be sure. It's a large area for one person to cover."

Sylvanas nodded, "So we're expecting a lot of resistance once we get to him."

"Like that?" I asked, pointing ahead. I could see what appeared to be a mass of bodies heaving in the distance. Whatever troops Garrosh had sent ahead were fighting with all their might and main. "Damn it, I hope we're not too late."

We sprinted. As tired as I was, I kept up with everyone as best I could. Sylvanas stayed next to me, making sure I didn't get left behind. We reached the fighting minutes later, and I could tell that a lot of damage had been done to the Warsong Hold soldiers.

Sylvanas fired a volley of arrows into the fray, hitting two ghouls at once, while the rest of us began to cast fire spells. Garrosh had neglected to send any mages, warlocks, or shaman with these troops, because he believed in brute strength.

But brute strength wasn't always enough with the Scourge. Magic was often needed to fight the necromantic powers at work, if only to dispose of the dead bodies afterwards so that nobody could reanimate them.

"There he is," I said, setting three ghouls at once on fire. I pointed to a man in flowing dark red and purple robes, with a long white beard and a grayish face, which was half-obscured by what appeared to be a helmet made of a skull.

We couldn't get to him, too many ghouls barred our way, but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw someone breaking away from us and going towards him.

My energy was waning. I'd been fighting all day, and had barely had anything to eat except for breakfast. My magic wasn't as strong as it ought to have been, so I began using my spellblade, cutting down as many ghouls as I could. At some point, I tripped, and would have fallen had Sylvanas not pulled me to her.

But we didn't stop fighting. Ghoul after ghoul fell while ahead of us, the Orcish figure who had broken away from us confronted the necromancer.

"By the Gods, Sylvanas, that's Saurfang…"

"We can't help him now. Just keep… going."

The sheer number of Scourge was daunting. We weren't only fighting ghouls, but Nerubians as well, and plagued animals who were intent on eating us. I was splattered with all manners of gore and ichor, and more than once, I vomited as the smell got to me.

At some point, I fell to my knees and was unable to get up, so I stayed that way, getting just enough energy back to fire several spells in the direction of the undead thing in front of me.

It looked like a construct of sorts, a sickly blueish green in color. Pulsating pustules covered its body, releasing a dark yellow-green cloud as it limped towards me. The cloud was the Plague of Undeath, and I wouldn't stand a chance if that thing got to me.

Sylvanas leapt in front of me, and the creature swept her aside with a large arm. I screamed as she fell, but she sat up almost immediately, shaking her head quickly.

I murmured a spell. Flames, red and black, erupted from my outstretched fingers and surrounded the creature, creating a high ring of fire around it. But, to my surprised horror, it walked straight through, seemingly undamaged by the flames.

Sylvanas shot several arrows at it. Her aim was true, but the arrows seemed to affect the creature as much as my fire had.

I leapt away from its path, moving back towards Sylvanas. The thing followed me slowly. I would have nightmares about that thing for weeks to come.

"How do we kill that thing?" I cried to Sylvanas.

"No idea. Can you try that moonbeam spell?"

I could, but I felt so drained by then that I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull it off. Still, I focused, and Sylvanas grounded me, putting her arms around me from behind. I didn't have a lot of time, but did the best I could, channeling what turned out to be a feeble moonbeam through my body.

The beam hit the construct, who stopped in its tracks. Pus began to ooze from its pustules, releasing noxious clouds of Plague into the air.

Sylvanas quickly moved me away from it. Neither of us were surprised when it began to shamble towards us once again, although it seemed to be moving slower than before.

"You can do it, Faith."

No, I didn't think I could. I felt like I was on the edge of a faint, so tired I could barely lift my arms to cast another fire spell. Instead of black, the fire was bright orange, a simple one that would have only just harmed a regular ghoul.

I fell back against Sylvanas, my vision blurry. I heard shouts, and, a moment later, saw several members of the Magi Corps come to our aid, casting their own fire spells, which were much stronger than the ones I'd managed to conjure. The creature fell to one knee.

Turning my head, I saw the rest of the battle unfolding around us. High Overlord Saurfang was fighting the Necromancer, and as I watched, Varidus fell, his head neatly separated from his shoulders.

At that instant, the construct exploded, and every single one of the ghouls fell to the ground, simple corpses once more.

Sylvanas picked me up, as I could no longer stand on my own.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I felt useless, as though I had let everyone down. "I just couldn't…"

"Shh, you're okay. You must have been fighting hard all day to be feeling this weak now." She smiled at me, "Even you're not infallible."

Saurfang came to us, "Are you all right?"

"She'll be fine once she's gotten some rest," said Sylvanas. "You need to burn that thig – it spreads the Plague everywhere it goes."

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I'm usually better than this…"

"We might have lost all the troops Garrosh sent out here had you not gathered the Magi Corps and come over here, Faith. You did fine."

But I felt wretched. Wretched that I'd been beaten by a scourged… whatever it was.

"Stop it," said Sylvanas to me. "We've all been through it. The difference here is that you had a lot of people to back you up. You didn't breathe any of that in, did you?"

"I don't think so," I whispered.

She carried me back to Warsong Hold, where Garrosh was waiting, livid with us for having left without his permission. Saurfang quieted him down, not mentioning that he'd been in the fray, and instead making it looked like all of us had killed Varidus.

"Now get yourself to bed, Faith, that's an order. Do not get up for at least ten hours. Someone get her something to eat too, preferably some stew."

I was only too happy to oblige. Sylvanas fed me herself before tucking me into bed and kissing me softly.

"Look, honey," she said, lying down next to me for a moment. "You can't feel guilty over the fact that you weren't able to defeat that thing on your own. You were exhausted. At that point, you wouldn't have been able to defeat a member of the Scourge back home, much less something that strong. Even I wasn't able to bring it down."

"I know. But I hate feeling this way."

"Welcome to the club." Sylvanas chuckled and held me against her. "Most people feel this way when they fight the Scourge. You are one of the few people I know with enough stamina to go on as long as you usually do. And today, you overdid it."

"But it didn't feel like I did. I mean, I could have made a portal for myself out of Farshire, but I couldn't have left those people there against the Scourge like that."

"No, you couldn't have, even if they were members of the Alliance." She kissed me, and got to her feet, "You have a big heart, my darling, and sometimes, you think too much with that instead of your brain."

"Would you love me if I were any different?"

"Probably, yes. Sleep now, and dream of me. I'll see you soon."

"I miss you already."

"I know."


	41. Chapter 41

**AN - Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this far into Fall and Rebirth. I'm going to try and keep updating as much as I can, ut I won't manage to update every day, I'm afraid, as things are getting a little busy for me. I will promise at least two updates a week, and maybe more, if I can. Until then, please enjoy!**

* * *

The cold woke me up in the middle of the night. I shivered in bed, a cold sweat running down my back. I murmured a spell to try and warm myself up, but nothing happened. Nothing.

I tried sitting up, but couldn't find the strength to do so. My hands and feet were icy cold, and when I tried to swallow, I found that my throat felt as though it had been lined with shards of glass.

It was a good thing that I wasn't sleeping alone in the room. I gave a groan and coughed, which drove a spike of pain through my head, and one of the people in the room, a female troll named Ten'za got up and came to me.

"You all right?" she asked me.

I tried to speak, but wasn't able to do more than whisper, "I don't think so…"

She hissed and put a hand to my forehead. "You have a fever." She looked at me for a second, then left.

A fever. My eyes widened and I looked at my sleeping companions. I had a fever, hours after fighting something that spread the Plague.

I rolled to my left, meaning to get out of bed, but all I managed to do was crash to the floor, hurting myself. I couldn't stay there. I had to go into isolation. I started to cry.

Ten'za came back, and she ran to me when she saw me on the ground, "Captain," she said. "You need to stay in bed."

"Stay away…" I hissed. "I… Plague…"

"It can't be the Plague, Captain," came the soothing voice of a tauren. "You wouldn't be getting symptoms this quickly."

Slowly, he picked me up and carried me outside the dormitory. By then, everyone was awake, and I caught several worried looks on their faces.

"Most likely," he said, "you drained yourself of magic, and caught a very bad chill because of that storm."

"Is Sylvanas still here?"

"No. Do you want us to contact her?"

I shook my head briefly, "Not now…" The last thing I wanted was for her to return. "Are… are you sure it's not the Plague?"

"You wouldn't be feeling this sick this fast," he said. He carried me to the infirmary, and set me down on a softer bed than the one I'd been sleeping in. Gently, he covered me in warm blankets. "Besides, the Plague of Undeath primarily affects humans. You are a Sin'dorei. The chances of you catching the Plague when you were standing several feet away from the creature is slim."

I shivered, despite the blankets, and he put a hand on my forehead, murmuring a quiet spell. I closed my eyes, and saw an earthly green glow behind my eyelids. It was the green of spring leaves, and I could smell the plains of Mulgore suddenly. Warmth slowly spread through my body, and I immediately fell asleep again.

When I awoke the following day, I was no longer shivering, but I still felt horribly weak. Surprisingly, Rotvine was sitting in front of my bed, reading a book. The site was so unusual that I laughed a little, convinced that my fever was making me hallucinate.

"I'm glad you're feeling well enough to laugh," he said, looking up. "Sylvanas will be happy"

"You guys have to stop telling Sylvanas everything that happens to me!" I said. I tried to cry it out, but my voice was completely shot.

"Oh, she gave us explicit orders to tell her everything that you do."

"I was going to write to her about this myself, when I felt better." I was. I had even thought about how to phrase it so that she wouldn't completely freak out.

"Well, you should write to her about it, but it doesn't matter. She already knows. She also knows that you were scared it was the Plague."

"How could she possibly know that? And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm your bodyguard until Hamu arrives. He'll be here tomorrow. And until then, you are not allowed out of here."

"I don't need… if it's not the Plague, I'm fine, you can go. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"The Banshee Queen has ordered me to stay by your side, so I will stay by your side. That's the only thing I have to do now."

"But I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing."

"Faith, most of us don't have the luxury of questioning the queen's orders like you do. When she asks us to do something, we do it. And we've learned that if she asks us to do something that pertains to you, we'd better do it right, or she'll have us executed."

"Executed?" My voice came out as a squeak. Executed? "What do you mean?"

"Ah, I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Sylvanas has had people executed for not following orders when it came to me?"

Rotvine closed his book and looked at me, "You know how she feels about you, right? You do understand that whenever something bad happens to you, even if you just cut your finger, she takes it badly?"

"Yes, I know." I looked down, feeling uneasy. I still had a hard time believe that this was the case, but she'd come to Warsong Hold when she'd heard about the flyer taking me.

"Everyone in Undercity knows that when they're in battle, they have to protect you no matter what. Winning the battle is secondary to you being safe."

"But that's insane."

"Nobody ever suggested that the Banshee Queen was sane."

"Out of order, Rotvine."

"But you have to admit that it's true."

"After everything that's happened to her, you expect her to be okay?"

"I know people who suffered as badly as she did due to the Scourge. They were also killed and raised, and also broke free from the Scourge afterwards. And they're not quite as… sadistic, as she is."

I shook my head, "She can be a little hard to live with, I'll give you that."

"A little hard to live with," he repeated. "That's one way to put it."

"But you still worship the ground she walks on."

"Yes I do, and I would do anything she asks of me. Which is why I'm sitting here in front of you, reading a book while you get some much-needed rest."

Sadistic. I'd never heard any Forsaken call Sylvanas sadistic before. I supposed she was, and it was a part of her that I somehow found seductive. It made me think about the way I viewed her. I'd always been attracted to her strength. I'd always known her as Ranger-General of Silvermoon, the title had been a part of her, as had been the power that came with it. Would I still have fallen in love with her had she not been general? I couldn't figure that out, as I'd never known her as anything else.

Except that now she was a queen, a leader of the Horde. She held more power now than she'd ever held, and I knew that it wasn't reason I loved her. Again, it was a part of her, but I would have loved her, regardless. Maybe now I was holding onto a memory of her. Memories of what we'd shared together and what we could have become.

"So you're not going to move from that spot."

"No. And don't ask me to, I won't listen to you."

"What if I want privacy for something?"

"I won't look," he said, opening his book again and beginning to read.

"Wait a minute… the ones who were on the roof with me, she didn't punish them, right? Rotvine? Because it wasn't their fault that I was taken."

Rotvine looked at me, "They all stepped forward to tell her that they had been with you. I don't know what she'll do to them."

I threw the covers off myself and tried to get to my feet, but Rotvine was there in a flash, holding me back.

"Don't be stupid, Captain. Stay in bed before you make yourself worse."

"But I have to –."

"You have to stay in bed, or the Banshee Queen will have my head on a silver platter."

I sighed in frustration, "Could you please get me a quill, ink and parchment? I won't leave, while you're gone, damn it."

Rotvine appeared to hesitate, but finally left me alone for a bit, coming back with what I'd asked him for, along with a writing board. I quickly scribbled an urgent note to Undercity.

 _Dear Sylvanas,_

 _Please don't punish the soldiers who were on the roof with me when I was taken._ _There was nothing they could have done to prevent it._ _The creature grabbed me from behind and carried me off even before they could turn around to find me._ _There was a snowstorm happening, and it was difficult to see under the best of circumstances._

 _And what in the world is this about victory being secondary, because my safety is the primary concern?_ _What are you trying to do?_ _Stop trying to protect me all the time, baby._ _Your job is to protect Undercity, not just me._ _So, while I sincerely appreciate what you_ _'_ _re trying to do, you need to stop putting your soldiers_ _'_ _lives in jeopardy._ _I_ _'_ _m not worth everything being destroyed._

 _I love you,_

 _Faith_

I sealed the letter in an envelope put a spell on it before handing it to Rotvine, "Please get this to the courier. I want it to arrive in Undercity by tomorrow."

"Faith, whatever you wrote in there –."

"Won't incriminate you in the slightest. And if it does, I'll talk to Sylvanas myself. Please go. In the meantime, I'll take a nap, if you don't mind." I gave him a weak smile and sank back against my pillow, pulling the covers up to my chin and closing my eyes. I didn't want to believe that Sylvanas would be acting so irrationally because of me.

Sylvanas didn't answer my note, which was unusual. I wasn't sure whether Rotvine got any missives from her, because he didn't talk to me about that anymore, but I did see all of the troops who had been with me on the roof. They looked unharmed, and one of them thanked me for intervening with Sylvanas. I could only imagine what she would have done to them had anything worse happened to me.

Things at Warsong Hold began to calm down a little after the death of Varidus. It was obvious to us now that he had been controlling most of the Scourge in our area of the Borean Tundra, because it became easier for us to beat back the Scourge that was attacking us at Warsong Hold. A week after I got out of the infirmary, I took a large team to the Sands of Nasam, and we began to battle the Scourge there too. The Alliance soldiers were stunned at our help, but they believed me when I told them that we were only interested in fighting the Scourge.

"Mark my words," I told my troops, "if I see any of you harming a soldier of the Alliance here, you'll have me to answer to, and you won't like it. We are operating under white flag rules."

"Does Sylvanas know you're doing this?" asked Eliza, who had joined us the previous week from the Howling Fjord.

"What the Banshee Queen needs to know is that we're fighting the Scourge, nothing else."

We fought well that day. By the time the afternoon waned, turning the cold blue sky to pale shades of orange and pink, the Sands of Nasam were running with the blood and ichor of our slain enemies. A large fire had been lit in the center of the area, where we were burning the corpses. An unimaginable smell wafted towards me, making me feel sick to my stomach, and I felt exhausted again, but it was a good exhaustion this time.

"What do we do now?" Rotvine asked me.

"We go back to Warsong Hold and tell Garrosh that we've cleared the Scourge out of the Borean Tundra from the Sands of Nasam to the north of the Warsong Slaughterhouse. The nests have been taken care of as well, so I think we did all right for now. Let's go."

We started our journey back to Warsong Hold, getting there an hour after darkness had fully fallen on the land. Normally, the Scourge would have been attacking at full force, but that night, there were only a couple of flyers feebly trying to attack the hold. A shaman on the wall quickly dispatched them with well-placed fire spells that briefly lit up the night.

"Good job," I told the young female orc. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you, Captain."

I went down to Garrosh to deliver my report about the Scourge. Hamu, having only just arrived because of a delay he'd had during travel, was with me. I found the commander for the Warsong offensive eating roast swine with indecent enthusiasm, and glaring at me over the top of his wine glass. He belched, dribbling red liquid onto his plate. It was with difficulty that I repressed a wince.

"So. You went to help the Alliance again. Maybe you should switch sides."

"We didn't _help the Alliance_ ," I replied. "We went there to eliminate the threat of the Scourge in these parts. From what I can tell, we eliminated three generals, and several necromancers along with the Sunwell knows how many Nerubians. I lost count after two hundred. Things should be easier here from now on, and we might be able to spare more troops to go inland and tackle the Scourge elsewhere."

"Well, that will be _my_ decision," he said, taking a bite of meat. The sound of it tearing from the bone sounded like the page of a book being ripped in half.

But as it turned out, it wasn't Garrosh's decision at all. Sylvanas called the Magi Corps to Venomspite to deal with the Scourge that was attacking the town there from the fields below the necropolis of Naxxramas, and I had been called to Wyrmrest Temple by the Red Dragonflight.

"The Red Dragonflight?" I wondered, reading Sylvanas' orders. "Why would they want me?" The note didn't specify anything, so I wrote back, giving her the same report I'd given Garrosh, and telling her that we would be on our way immediately.

It wouldn't be an easy journey, as we would be traveling on the road that went through an area called Transborea, which was by and large controlled by the Scourge. We would go through Taunka'le village, a village held by distant cousins of the tauren, called the taunka, but it was close to centers of the Scourge in northeastern Borean Tundra.

"What do you know about that area?" I asked Garrosh, determined to force information out of him even if it killed me.

"You won't like it," he said. He pointed to a map, "You'll find the Temple City of En'kilah there, and above that is the necropolis of Naxxanar. There's a crashed necropolis south of there, and as far as I know, there are cultists in there."

"Fantastic," I whispered. "So we could either have a quick journey and race through, or stay a while and try to fight these fiends."

"You can try it. But they'll make what we faced here look like child's play." He looked at me condescendingly. He hadn't liked me since I had arrived at Warsong Hold, and when Sylvanas had carried me back after the confrontation with Varidus, he had liked me even less, thinking me weak. I hated him.

"Be that as it may, we need to go through there," I said.

"You're not going to ask me for reinforcements, are you?"

"Of course not," I told him. He wouldn't have given them to me if I'd asked. "We'll take the main road to Taunka'le Village, and make our way to Dragonblight from there. We should be able to rest for a bit in Agmar's Hammer before we go on."

"If there's anything left of you."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure of that, won't we?" I asked, rolling the map back up. "Thank you for your hospitality, Commander Hellscream. I trust that you will call upon us again should you need us."

"Good luck then," he said. He glared at me again, until I took my leave of him.

When I went back to the dormitory I had shared with the other fighters of Warsong Hold, I saw that Saurfang was waiting for me by my bed. He turned around when he saw me.

"Captain Everstone," he said. "I know Garrosh won't ever admit to it, but you and your Magi Corps did a very good job here. Thank you for everything."

"I'd say it was a pleasure, High Overlord, but we both know how much I hate having anything to do with the Scourge. I am happy to have met you, though." I shook his hand. "I wish it had been under different circumstances."

"Maybe someday, we will be able to enjoy a meal together without having to look over our shoulder."

I smiled, "I would really like that."

"Good luck to you, Captain," he told me.

"You can call me Faith," I said.

He smiled at me, "And you may call me Varok, if you don't mind."

I nodded. I would be sorry to leave the veteran fighter behind. "I don't mind at all."

"My son Dranosh is in Dragonblight. If you have the chance to, go and see him. I'm sure that he will be able to use your services against the Scourge."

"I will be delighted to help him in any way I can."

He handed me my bag, clapping my shoulder and walking with me to where my troops were waiting. Those of us who were alive had mounts, but all of the Forsaken would be on foot for the journey. I expected that it would take about a week to reach Taunka'le Village, if we didn't have any setbacks. Lady greeted me with a happy squawk and a nuzzle before I climbed onto her back. Next to me, Hamu mounted the great white kodo beast he had brought with him from Mulgore, while a couple of orcs who would be coming with us climbed upon their wolves.

"Let's go, everyone. We ride east!"

And so, our journey began. The day was cold and clear, without a cloud in the sky and a feeble sun trying to shine down upon us, offering us absolutely no warmth whatsoever. We didn't encounter many problems on our way, save for a few plagued creatures who needed to be put out of their misery, but for the most part, we got lucky until we reached an area completely covered in ice and snow, on the fourth day: the border to the region of Transborea.

We halted, decided to make camp for an hour to give everyone a rest. I noticed that it was colder here, so I cast a quick spell on all the living people and creatures with us.

"What do you think?" Hamu asked me, looking around.

"I think that it's going to get much more difficult for us from here on out." I took a quick mental inventory of everything and everyone with us. We had tents and supplies for the living, and one hundred and twelve soldiers, most of them Forsaken.

"Taunka'le Village is just over there," said Rotvine, consulting his own map. "We should be there in an hour, if we hustle."

I gave Lady a quick rubdown, smoothing her feathers with warming oil so that she wouldn't feel the cold as badly. She nudged me in thanks. "That's my pretty girl," I told her, wrapping my arms around her strong neck for a moment. "Are you ready for another trek?"

She gave a soft squawk and nudged me again. I chuckled.

"All right everyone, gear up. Make sure your mounts are okay to keep going. It all looks quiet out there, but you know how the Scourge can be. And be careful, there are sinkholes nearby, and we know what that means.

We all mounted up and began to move again. Snow started to fall as we did so, looking completely unlike the snow that fell in Tirisfal Glades in the winter.

We were moving slowly, looking around to make sure no ambush was coming. I hated to behave that way, but we couldn't afford any slip-ups now.

I rode a little ahead of the column, scouting for traps, and, finding none, waved everyone forward.

Taunka'le Village was cozily nestled between the Scourged city Garrosh had told me about, and the Geyser Fields near the Scourge sinkhole. We arrived just in time to see several ghouls quickly shambling by the village in obvious attack formation.

I swore under my breath, spurring Lady forward. She sprinted, and we reached the tail-end of the Scourge attack, slaying them before they were able to enter the village. I cast fire spells as quickly as I could, felling ghouls at a distance while Lady clawed at the ones who were closest to us.

My soldiers were right behind me, beginning to battle immediately, with very little concern for themselves. Ten minutes later, it was all over. Members of the Scourge lay in heaps around the village, several body parts scattered all over the place. Carrion birds were already beginning to circle around the village, not daring to land yet.

Someone walked towards us, leaning on a staff. It was a taunka, and his muzzle was bleeding, but he looked powerful. A chieftain.

"You saved us, strangers," he said haltingly, choosing his words in a tongue that everyone would be able to understand.. "Thank you."

"It was the least we could do, Chieftain," I answered in Taur-ahe.

"Can we offer you shelter? There are many of you, but we can make room."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. My name is Faith Everstone, and these are the First Magi Corps of Undercity. We're on our way to Dragonblight to fight the Scourge there."

The chieftain nodded, "I am Chieftain Wintergale, and I welcome you to Taunka'le Village, Faith Everstone. I have heard of you through some others who have passed through here. You may stay here for as long as you wish."

"Thank you. If we might be of use to you in any way, please do not hesitate to let us know. We have tents so that we won't take up too much space."

"I'll set up the tents near the walls," said Rotvine.

I nodded to him as he began to get to work with several other Forsaken. A taunka warrior walked towards Hamu, showing him where we could stable our mounts. Chieftain Wintergale gently took my arm and led me inside one of the larger buildings, where warmth came over me.

"We have heard of the deeds of the First Magi Corps," he said to me, guiding me to sit at a rustic wooden table. Someone brought me a mug of warm tea, and I thanked the woman, smiling at her.

"We have unofficial orders to help anybody in Northrend against the Scourge. If we can do anything for you, we will."

"I might have to take you up on that offer."

I sipped at my tea and nodded, "Of course. Please, tell me what you need."

He sighed, "Things have been difficult here for a long while. The Scourge has not stopped trying to topple us. I know that several Longwalkers have been taken to the fallen necropolis north of here, and we have not been able to get them back."

I nodded again, "Talramas."

"Yes. Never mind what goes on in that accursed city just outside our gates, and in the necropolis above."

"One thing at a time, Chieftain," I said. "I can get a team together and help rescue the Longwalkers that have been taken. While we're at it, we might as well destroy any Scourge there, so as to make the necropolis unusable. Once that is done, we can tackle the city."

Chieftain Wintergale looked at me with wide eyes filled with tears, "Thank you. I will gladly accept your aid."

I turned my head to find Hamu standing there. He nodded to me and walked back out, presumably to tell Rotvine and the others about what we were going to do.

"We can go right away if you'd like."

"Oh, no. It's getting dark, and it would be a bad idea for you to venture there now. It would be best to go at noon tomorrow. The Scourge will be less active with the sun."

"But not by much. The sun isn't very strong here, I'm afraid." But I gave another nod, "We will set off at first light, with fifty of my troops."

"You have no idea ow relieved I am to hear this, Faith. They have been missing for days, and we haven't been able to go after them because of the attacks."

"I understand. We'll do everything we can to help you."

He put his hand over mine, squeezing it gently, "Your reputation was not mistaken. People say you have a very big heart."

"One that gets me into trouble, I'm afraid," I laughed.

"Still, it isn't often that complete strangers offer to help us in that manner. Most people don't want to get involved."

"We are here to fight the Scourge, Chieftain. And we will do so until our dying breath, I promise you that."

The people of Taunka'le Village had a feast for us that night, making hot and hearty stew for us, which was welcome after days on living on military rations. They seemed so glad of our presence that it reminded me of my time in Mulgore. I missed my tauren family suddenly, and wondered when I would be able to see Taisha and Atalo again. I hoped it would be soon.


	42. Chapter 42

The next day dawned bright and cold. We left at first light, although Rotvine and Eliza insisted on my staying behind. I wouldn't hear of it, and rode at the front of the column, Hamu by my side.

"I don't think you understand just how badly Sylvanas will kill us if anything happens to you," said Eliza.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Why does everyone think that something's going to happen to me?" I was getting thoroughly frustrated with this. I understood Sylvanas' fears, but she had to let me do my job without trying to interfere all the time. Otherwise, what the hell was I doing there?

Talramas wasn't too far away from Taunka'le Village. We rode past mammoths so sick that they could barely walk in a straight line, stumbling in mad terror and colliding with each other, making the land tremble around them. Maybe we'd have time later to put them out of their misery.

"Scourge," said Rotvine quietly as we neared the fallen necropolis.

I had seen the risen dead. I didn't even give an order, I just charged, and everyone followed me. Lady's claws slashed through the fiends while I cast fire spell after fire spell, bringing down a dozen members of the Cult of the Damned at the same time before we made our way inside the fallen city.

The smell in there was unbearable, even with the spell I had put around myself for that purpose. The ghouls and other undead were busying themselves with nefarious deeds in a closed space, making it damn near impossible for any kind of fresh air to circulate. I gagged, bringing up my breakfast before I had even summoned the willpower to keep it down.

Hamu, looking a little ill himself, put his hand on my back to steady me, but I was already casting a fire spell, catching one of the ghouls, who gave a rattling wail as he went up in flames, colliding with several other undead and setting them on fire as well. We started moving through the necropolis, killing as we went, only stopping when we saw a couple of gnomes being held in cages.

"We're not here to rescue Alliance soldiers," said Rotvine to me.

"I sure as hell am not about to leave them here at the mercy of the Scourge," I snapped back. "Move to the back of the cage!" I cried to the gnomes.

They complied, covering their faces as I sent a bolt of arcane energy crackling towards the lock of the cage, neatly disintegrating it. The gnomes, both female, came limping out, looking at us warily.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked one of them in a tiny voice. She looked emaciated and very close to death. Her skin was deathly pale, and I could only guess at the torture she and her friend had been through.

I conjured some bread and water for them, "Take this, and get out of here if you can," I said.

"Are… are you here to rescue those tauren?"

I nodded.

"Nobody was able to rescue us. Everyone who was with us was killed."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "Now, go, both of you. Your area shouldn't be too far away." I had sincere doubts as to whether they'd be able to make it very far, but we couldn't do more for them. They quickly ate the bread and drank some water before they left us. I watched them for a spell, before turning back towards my soldiers, who were watching me with a mixture of amusement and disgust on their faces.

"They're Alliance."

I didn't answer that statement. "Keep going."

We found the tauren locked in cages just like the gnomes had been, except that their outcome had been different. My heart broke as I saw their lifeless bodies lying there, their wide eyes seeing unseeingly at the dark ceiling. They were already beginning to decompose, so I guessed that they had been dead a couple of days, at least.

Hamu made a broken sound in the back of his throat. "We are too late."

"They fought hard," said Rotvine. "Look at their hands."

I shook my head, "Damn them," I whispered, struggling against tears. I murmured a few words in Taur-ahe that belonged to the funerary rituals that I'd attended while living in Mulgore, and set all three bodies on fire. "The Sun guide you back to the Earth Mother, sons of Mulgore."

We left through another doorway killing more members of the Scourge as we went. I was angry now, and set about burning as much of the dead city as I possibly could. Nobody tried to stop me.

By the time we were on the way back to the village, the necropolis was a smoking ruin, and would certainly never fly again, no matter what kinds of magics the Cult of the Damned used on it. But we weren't done fighting the Scourge that day, not by a long shot. As we got to the village, we saw a huge wave of undead beginning to attack. We saw immediately that this was going to be the last attack the village would be able to endure. Already, several buildings had been set on fire.

"Let's go!" I cried.

We charged in, barely managing to get into the village through a breach in the wall. A haphazard evacuation was underway, but nobody seemed to know what to do.

"Organize them, Hamu. Make sure they get out of here!"

"Where do we take them?"

"Agmar's Hammer for now! Go!"

It was risky, I knew, because we were more than two days away from there, but there was nothing else we could do. I screamed out spells in every direction, feeling very confused as to what was going on. The Scourge was swarming in from all sides, nearly overwhelming us. The most I could do was create a wall of black fire to keep them from reaching us. They were coming around, but it was easier to fight them that way.

I heard people screaming and saw a taunka woman, the same one who had given me tea the previous night, being savaged right on some stairs. Blood, unbearably bright, poured from her throat and abdomen. Even as I killed the ghoul that had fastened itself to her, I knew she was dead, and so set both her and the fiend on fire.

I felled a couple of gargoyles who kept diving in and out of the fray, clawing at the taunka who were trying to bat them away. One of them fell on top of me and I was enveloped in its dry putrid scent. I coughed, dry-heaving on the spot as I pushed it away from me.

"Get out of here, everyone!" called Chieftain Wintergale from outside a nearby hut. "Go, just go! The village is lost!"

I pulled Lady to a halt in front of him, "Chieftain! Get to a mount!"

"No, Faith. I'm staying here. I have to defend the village."

"You're mad. They will kill and raise you, you know this!"

"I know. Faith, please… save my people. Get them to safety, I beg you."

I sent a bolt of black fire towards an oncoming Nerubian, "Come with us!"

"I can't. I'm old, Faith, I wouldn't survive that kind of journey. I was born here, I should stay. But you… you should go. Go now!"

My eyes were filling with tears as I remembered another evacuation I'd been a part of. For a second, past and present blurred together to form a horrific image that nearly ended me. I looked at the elderly chieftain closely, "Get to the black fire. If you're fatally hit, get to the fire and it will consume you before they can turn you." I murmured a spell on him, one that would speed up his death if he got to the wall of flames.

"Thank you, child. Now, please… go."

There was nothing else I could do. Giving a sob, I fled, making sure to get any remaining survivor evacuated with me. I set fire to everything, hoping to catch any dead body so that they couldn't be reanimated afterwards.

We reached the cover of the trees as we crossed into Dragonblight, chased by hundreds of snarling zombies. All of a sudden, we heard an explosion coming from behind us.

"The chieftain is dead," I whispered.

A taunka who was riding next to me gave me a look of pure anguish, but neither of us stopped. I kept sending black fire spells behind me, hoping to deter the Scourge, but they kept coming. For a full day, we rode through the frozen forests of Dragonblight, noticing how the creatures there were also afflicted with the Plague. The animals with us were getting tired, but with the Scourge on our heels, they didn't dare stop. I kept speaking to Lady in Thalassian, encouraging her along until, finally, we began to see banners of the Horde signifying that we were getting close to Agmar's Hammer.

In a whirlwind, we all passed through the heavy gates of the fortified settlement. I heard shouts to close the gates, and saw orcs climbing upon the ramparts, ready to fight if necessary. But no attack came. The Scourge had stopped chasing us for the time being.

I gave a groan and stumbled off Lady, who collapsed to the ground in sheer exhaustion, panting heavily. The journey, which should have taken at least two days, had been cut in half because of how quickly we'd been running.

"What in the name of the Horde happened here?" called a voice I recognized at Koltira's.

Haltingly, we explained what had happened, and several orcs swore under their breaths.

"It must have been some attack to force Blackfire to flee."

I looked up, seeing a large orc covered in wolf's furs, peering down at me. He offered me a big meaty hand and helped me to my feet, supporting me. "It was. I wouldn't ordinarily run from the Scourge, but… there must have been thousands of them. They must have emptied the entire city during the attack."

"There's no shame in running. Where's the chieftain of these people?"

I shook my head, "Chieftain Wintergale fought for his village until his dying breath. I made sure he had a fire to step into so that the Scourge wouldn't raise him as one of their own."

Some of the taunka were openly grieving, and the few tauren who were there tried to offer them some sort of comfort.

The orc looked at all of us, "Come inside. We can have some hot food for you all, and water and rest for your mounts. You can tell us everything that's happened."

"You are Overlord Agmar, I presume?" I asked him.

"That's right. Welcome to the Hammer, as we call it. The Scourge won't attack us here, we're too well protected."

"The bastards waited until we went on a rescue mission to strike at the village," I hissed. Although I privately doubted that we would have been able to do anything if we had remained at the village. The numbers had been far too great. I could still hear the terrified screaming in my ears, where it mingled with distant memories of the fall of Quel'Thalas. An image of my sister dead on the ground flashed through my mind, and I closed my eyes suddenly. I couldn't allow myself to feel fear.

I needed Sylvanas.

The inside of the hold the overlord took us into was warm and as cozy as it could be with the wind slipping through the hides that had been stretched over it. I accepted a bowl of hot grain and swallowed it, barely tasting what I was eating, which was good because I would have probably been unable to eat it otherwise.

"This is the second time I've allowed the Scourge to beat me," I said, feeling something akin to humiliation.

"You did good to run away. You know what they would have done to you, and I'm sure nobody would ever want you to become a member of the Scourge. Who knows how we would beat you."

"The same way we'll beat Arthas."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I'm still working on it."

He gave a dark chuckle, "Make sure you work fast. We might be enduring the attacks here, but not everyone's been that lucky."

"I gathered that," I said quietly, sipping on some lukewarm ale. I got to my feet and walked over to where a map of Northrend was pinned to the wall, "We got rid of the Scourge in the fallen necropolis of Talramas here. But this area's still very active. As I said, they must have had over a thousand members attacking us that way. We didn't stand a chance against something like that. We need to go back there and finish it."

"Oh, I don't think you're going to be able to pass through that area for some time now. You've riled them up, and it's a fair bet that they've alerted the Scourge down in Azjol-Nerub by now."

"Azjol-Nerub," I repeated. The mere idea of that city terrified me. "There's a place I want to see in a hurry."

The overlord began to laugh, "Don't like spiders, do you? I'm not surprised. Most elves don't."

I glanced at him, wondering whether or not to be offended by his comment, but decided to let it go. I was too tired now to get into a battle over my arachnophobia.

After sleeping for ten hours, I felt better able to cope with everything that had happened over the past couple of days. We had a memorial service for the fallen chieftain and for everyone else that had been killed in the village. Surprisingly, I found that not one member of the First Magi Corps had perished, which I was happy about. I wrote to Sylvanas about it, praising the soldiers for their hard work. I wasn't being effusive, but felt really grateful to have had them at my side throughout this ordeal.

I got a reply back from her a few days later.

 _My dear Faith,_

 _I heard about the evacuation of the village._ _I_ _'_ _m sorry you went through something like that._ _Do you want to come home for a few hours?_ _I_ _'_ _ll make sure to take care of you so that you can forget about it… until you have to go back anyway._ _In all seriousness, if you feel that you need a break from the front, come home._ _You know how much of a difference getting back from the lines can do for someone._ _I won_ _'_ _t think any less of you, and neither will anybody else._

 _And I know you._ _I know you_ _'_ _re going to feel bad about having needed to evacuate._ _Don_ _'_ _t._ _Sometimes, it_ _'_ _s the best thing we can do._ _Be proud of what you were able to do._ _Because I_ _'_ _m proud of you._ _Stay safe._

 _Your Sylvanas_

My Sylvanas. Just seeing her handwriting gave me hope and strengthened my resolve. "I love you," I whispered to the letter. I closed my eyes and saw her suddenly, my love, my Ranger-General, as beautiful and golden as she had ever been.

I got up, put on the only other dress I had, since the pack kodo that had been carrying my stuff had been killed on the way, and went outside.

"You're going to freeze in that," said one of the orcs, looking at me as I huddled under my cloak.

I already was, "Unfortunately, there's nothing else I can wear for now. Most of our supplies stayed on the beast who died on the road. The only other thing I have to wear is my Argent Dawn tabard. I'll get some new clothes later."

"You won't last long in these lands without decent clothes, Captain." Overlord Agmar was staring at me.

I thought for a moment, "Look, why don't I make us a portal to Dalaran so that we can get some supplies? I'm sure you can use a few things here, like new blankets and more food."

"Dalaran pastries!" cried someone.

"Spices for the stews!"

"Something other than grain!"

I laughed.

"You have a good idea, Captain," said the overlord. "All right. I'll send ten people with you to Dalaran, as long as you come back before nightfall."

"Hang on. I can't just make a portal out of the blue. I need to prepare for this."

"How?"

"Maps. I need a detailed map of this area, or I might end up in Azjol-Nerub when I return, and I'd rather like to avoid that."

It took me twenty minutes to figure out exactly how I'd be able to make a return portal to Agmar's Hammer. I made sure to precisely calculate the coordinates that I needed, so that I wouldn't end up completely off-course. I could have asked the Dalaran mages for help, but I liked doing this on my own. Hamu would be coming with me to Dalaran, never having been there before, and so would nine orcs, who would be getting supplies for everyone.

A few minutes after that, we landed in the vibrant city, breathing in its fresh air, and needing to wait a while for our eyes to get accustomed to the brightness of it all.

"It's so… big," breathed Hamu. "And shiny."

"It's definitely a beautiful city," I told him.

"You know, you could steal over to Undercity for half an hour."

I smiled, "No. Last time I did that, it was even harder to leave her. I'd rather not run back to her every time I get scared or frustrated. I need to be able to do things without her."

"I suppose I should go home then."

I jumped out of my skin, a scream of complete surprise wrenched out of me. I turned around, my eyes wide, and there she was. My love. In Dalaran. How…

"What…" I looked at her. "How did…" I kept looking at her. Had she always been so tall? "Sylvanas."

A smile was playing at the corner of her lips, "It's handy having mages around," she said. "Especially when the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance call a summit to Dalaran to discuss the Scourge problem. I'm here until this evening."

Was she real? I had just seen her two weeks previously but… I reached out a hand to touch hers, and felt as though a current had gone through me. She took a step towards me.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

I nodded, even as I burst into tears. She put her arms around me, talking to me quietly. Soothing me.

"Come on, honey, you did everything you could to help them, and you helped the chieftain end his life so that he wouldn't be raised by the Scourge. You couldn't have asked for anything more than that."

"He shouldn't h-have had to… d-die!" I cried.

"He chose to stay, and died a hero's death. Come on, now, pull yourself together." She got me to stand up straight, wiping my eyes. She looked stricken, and I wondered if I looked that bad.

"I'm sorry. I'm crying a lot more lately. I have no idea why."

"The Scourge evokes a strong response in you, Captain. I think that if I'd gone through something like what you went through with them, I'd feel the same way. And you should always take the time to grieve for people you have lost, whether old friends or new."

It was Thrall, and at the sight of him, the orcs who had accompanied me, along with Hamu, stood at attention. I wiped my eyes further and did the same.

"So, you stand at attention for the Warchief, but not for me," said Sylvanas quietly. "I'll remember that."

I ignored her. "Warchief. It's a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise, Captain, although I wish the circumstances were different. Are you in Dalaran for anything specific?"

"Supplies," I answered. I took money from my pocket and handed it to Hamu, "Here, my brother. Get anything you might need for everyone. Fresh food, armor, weapons, whatever."

"New pillows?" asked one of the orcs hopefully.

Sylvanas hid a snort of laughter as a cough. I gently elbowed her.

"Yes, new pillows, if that's something that would make you more comfortable. Go ahead."

"Are _you_ paying for all of that?"

"What else am I going to do with my money? Just go, we'll figure out the details later."

"Don't you need new clothes too?" Hamu asked me.

I just looked at him and he left, trying not to laugh. Sylvanas was in Dalaran. I wasn't about to waste my time shopping when I could spend precious minutes with her.

"That was generous of you, Captain. I'm sure Agmar's Hammer could have paid for the supplies," said Thrall, watching my brother going.

"We're at war. I don't mind contributing this way."

"What about you?" asked Sylvanas. "How come you need new clothes? You don't have enough?"

"I did, until the pack kodo that was carrying most of our supplies up and died on us during the evacuation. And before you freak out, they were just clothes, nothing else."

"It just fell over dead?" asked Thrall.

"Yeah. After five or six ghouls caught up to it and started eating it. Poor beast."

"So, you need clothes," said Sylvanas. "Go."

"Our meeting doesn't start for another hour," said Thrall, looking up at the sky in the most obvious manner possible. "I think you have time to do some shopping with her if you'd like."

I cleared my throat, blushing to the roots of my hair, "I… I think I can shop alone. She's got weird taste in clothes now that she's dead."

"Hey!" cried Sylvanas, playfully hitting me.

"Ouch!"

She smiled at me, and I grinned back. I felt better than I had in weeks. Thrall was still looking at the sky, but I could see a smile on his face as well. I wondered what was making him happy.

The smiles were wiped off our faces a second later, when an angry voice shouted Thrall's name.

I immediately tensed. The voice belonged to Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, and he was looking murderous.

"What in the Light are your forces doing, decimating my forces in the Howling Fjord?!"

"Good morning to you too, Varian," said Thrall calmly. "What's going on?"

" _Her_ forces at the Howling Fjord," he jabbed a finger in Sylvanas' direction, "are killing my sailors! I thought we were all fighting the Scourge?"

"Your forces ambushed us as we landed, your Majesty," I said to him, trying to keep my tone as quiet as possible, even though I could feel myself wanting to scream. "All we did was defend ourselves."

"Defend yourselves. You killed my officers!"

"And you sank our ships."

He glared at me, and I glared right back, standing as erect as I could.

Sylvanas pulled me back gently, "Might I remind you, Varian, that Faith is the one who helped your people at Farshire, and that she recently saved two gnomes from the Scourge, although I haven't a clue as to why she did that."

I blinked, "Because I wasn't going to let the Scourge kill them and turn them into…." I waved around. "We were too late to save the three Longwalkers we'd gone there to rescue. At least we were able to do something." I looked at the king, "Did they make it back?"

King Varian seemed to calm down a little, "Yes. Word reached me about that."

"I wouldn't leave a damn worgen to the Scourge, and we all know how much I hate them. It wasn't a problem to help the gnomes."

"Why do you hate the worgen so much?" asked Thrall, looking at me with a frown.

I looked at Thrall, "They didn't help us when we needed them the most."

"When?" Sylvanas sounded perplexed.

I swallowed and blinked quickly. "After you… after we evacuated Silvermoon." My voice shook. "The city was lost, and we took whatever ships we could to get out of there. We went to Quel'Danas first, as you know, to try and find people before Arthas…" my voice trailed off.

Sylvanas squeezed my hand, right there in front of Thrall and Varian.

"Anyway, we lounged the coast of Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron for weeks after that, trying to find survivors, but there were none. We were running out of food and water. I could conjure some water, but not enough for everyone, and I hadn't learned to conjure anything edible yet. The seas were too rough for us to catch much fish."

I paused for a minute, wiping at my eyes.

"Anyways, we got to Gilneas, meaning to drop anchor there for an hour or two. We just wanted to be able to hunt and get some fresh water, but they fired on our ships, even though we had white flags up."

"They were dealing with the Worgen Curse," said Varian. "They probably didn't want to give it to you."

"The curse only works on humans," I said. "They were afraid of the Plague that they knew had ravaged everything. They hid behind their walls while we all died. They did nothing."

"Neither did the elves –."

I bounced, meaning to unsheathe my spellblade, but Sylvanas quickly wrapped an arm around me, "We _tried_! We sent priests to Lordaeron to see what we could do! Sylvanas wanted to go, but King Anasterian forbade it!"

"Shh, Faith. Calm down." Sylvanas held me close. "Calm down."

"Be that as it may," said Varian, "I want your forces to lay off mine, Thrall, I mean it. Or there will be hell to pay."

"We have enough to deal with," I snapped at him. "Isn't that why you're all here? To discuss what's happening with the Scourge?"

"Captain Everstone." Sylvanas' voice was very low, but it carried perfectly. "You will stand down this instant."

I looked at her, wanting to argue, but I knew better. "Yes, my Lady. My apologies. I just mean that we stand a better chance against the Scourge if we can all pool our resources and work together."

"Noted," said Varian. He turned to leave, "Thank you for helping those gnomes, and my people in Farshire."

I simply nodded.

"You still get carried away," said Sylvanas to me as we watched him go.

"I'm sorry. People should know better than to say stuff like that to me." I glanced at my watch, "I guess I'd better go help round up the supplies. I'm not sure if you'll be out of the meeting by the time we have to leave so…"

Sylvanas leaned down and kissed my mouth gently, lingering for a second, "Be safe."

"I will."

"I mean it. Safer than you have been as of late."

"I'll try."

"There's no 'try', Faith. Just do it."

I mouthed 'I love you' to her, and she mouthed it back, smiling a little. Seconds later, we were separated, and my heart was breaking all over again. I feared that leaving her would never get any easier.


	43. Chapter 43

I kept my eyes on her back for a while. I hated this separation, although I wouldn't have admitted it to anybody, not even to her. My beautiful, brave girl.

"Northrend is taking its toll on her," said the Warchief gently.

"She can take it."

"Yes. But I hope that it won't irrevocably change her. This is an ugly war we're fighting, Sylvanas."

"I thought all wars were ugly, Warchief."

"You know what I mean. She shouldn't be going through this."

"You asked me to send her to this hell. If you want to change your mind, let me know and I'll take her home right away."

"I would, but she's been invaluable to us here. Her helping the Alliance was a stroke of genius, although I know she did it because she's kind, and she hates the Scourge so much she'll help anybody to get rid of them."

"A stroke of genius? How?"

"We'll be able to plead our case for working together against the Scourge. Faith is right about that. We won't manage it unless we stop bickering."

I grimaced. I saw where he was coming from. There weren't enough of us to fight the Scourge on our own, but I still hated having to work with the Alliance.

I slowly followed him to the meeting site, finding that Lor'themar was already there with Vol'jin and Cairne. They greeted me cordially enough, although I detected a flicker of both annoyance and fear in Lor'themar's eyes.

"I hear Faith has been doing well here," he said to me.

"Very well, yes," I replied.

"How is Faith?" asked a tauren who was with Cairne. I recognized him as Faith's tauren father Atalo.

"She's here, actually. So's Hamu. They're getting supplies."

"They are? So you've seen them? They're doing well?"

I nodded.

"You should go see them, Atalo," said Cairne. "You haven't seen Faith in a year."

"If there's time, I'll go see her after the meeting. Otherwise, it's okay. Taisha and I have been writing to her and Hamu. It's fun to know what they get up to."

"Has Faith told you everything that happened to her?" I wondered. "Because she tries to hide things from me."

"Probably because she doesn't want to worry you. She tells us what happened after the danger has passed. Hamu does the same thing."

"Doesn't it frustrate you?" Part of me was still upset with Faith for not telling me the truth.

"Of course it does. But we don't tell them when bad things happen to us either, otherwise they'd be frantic. Would you tell Faith if you'd nearly been killed?"

"No, because she'd drop everything and come to me, no matter what that entailed."

"Well, there you have it. You can't blame her for doing the exact same thing you're doing, can you?"

I could, and did. I was her queen, not just her lover. She had chosen to serve me, and therefore had the obligation to tell me everything that was going on with her, whether good or bad. I didn't reply, instead going into the building with the others and taking a seat and the long table, between Cairne and Lor'themar.

The Alliance was already there, and they watched us with distrust. Finally, Rhonin came in with Vereesa, each of them sitting at both ends of the table. I smirked. This might have been a summit between the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance, but there was no doubt that we were the minority there.

"I want to thank you all for coming," began Rhonin. "I know you're all very busy, so I want to make this quick so that you can all return home and keep working on the war effort."

"That's much appreciated, Master Redhair," murmured Thrall.

"First of all, I received the report from the First Magi Corps of Undercity, regarding what happened at Taunka'le Village."

I glanced at my brother-in-law, my eyebrow raised.

"Captain Everstone mentioned at least one thousand members of the Scourge in that part of the Borean Tundra. Did we know there were that many?"

"Thassarian had an inkling of those numbers," said Varian. "He would have done something about it, but he was fighting against a lich, and we all know how difficult those are to take out."

"You should have warned us," said Cairne softly. "Taunka'le Village was very close to that area, and now, whatever's left of it belongs to the Scourge."

"And they probably raised everything that was in there," said Tyrande acidly.

"They didn't," I countered. "Faith made sure to set as much of the village on fire. The Scourge wouldn't have been able to raise anything from the ashes, including Chief Wintergale."

"That captain of yours is becoming quite the hero, isn't she? She's Horde, and yet she helps humans and gnomes. What's with that?"

I glared at Varian, "I believe she already answered that question earlier, didn't she?"

"I for one, am extremely grateful to Captain Everstone for saving two of my people," said High Tinkerer Gelbin Mekkatorque, king of the gnomes. I was surprised to see him there, being as I'd heard that he was having problems in Gnomeregan. But despite all of that, he had sent some of his people to Northrend to help against the Scourge.

"She's got a big heart," I said in a low voice.

Rhonin nodded, "With that said, we are all grateful to the Horde for helping with the Scourge that was also assaulting Valiance Keep. Now, we need to worry about the rest of those undead forces."

The meeting went on for over two hours, with everyone discussing where their forces were in Northrend. We avoided mentioning run-ins against each other, for that would have degenerated quickly, but by the end, everyone agreed that working together would be the best solution.

"I know it's difficult for you to understand, and even harder to filter down to your people. But while you are in Northrend, I don't want to hear about any of your forces clashing against each other."

It was with difficulty that I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Faith would be happy about this decision, but I was less than thrilled.

We adjourned the meeting, getting up slowly, looking anywhere but at each other. Vereesa walked past me without even glancing in my direction, which stirred me a little. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Sylvanas," said Thrall. "A word, please."

I followed him outside, "What is it?"

"I received a report from Garrosh about Faith."

I snorted, "I already know he doesn't like her."

"No, he doesn't – that's evident in his report – but nevertheless, he was impressed with her. She took her turn on watch for longer periods than anybody else so that the others could rest, and as much as it killed Garrosh to admit it, her use of fire really saved them back there. She even trained the shaman a little."

"I'm happy to hear it," I said. This wasn't news to me, although it made me proud to hear it coming from the warchief. "She's turned into a good leader."

"I'd go so far as to say that she's an excellent leader. Perhaps you should think about pulling her off the front lines and have her direct the war effort."

A smile played on my lips, "I would, but she's adamant about fighting the Scourge herself. She won't refuse a promotion, but no matter what I do, she'll still be on the front lines. She hates the Scourge, and she's terrified of them, even if she won't talk about it, but she'd rather be there herself."

Thrall nodded, "Yes, I gathered that. She should be going from place to place via portal, not going with the soldiers, but she insists on staying with them, doesn't she?"

"She can be stubborn when it comes to that, not that I fully blame her." I stopped talking abruptly, standing up a little straighter. "Faith. Come out from behind there."

Thrall turned around just as Faith walked out from behind a building. She was blushing at having been caught, and couldn't look at me directly.

"Spying on us, Captain?" Thrall sounded amused.

"No. Not really. I just… I need to get back to the Hammer, so I wanted to bid you goodbye."

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yeah. I have no idea how we're going to fit everything through the portal, but we'll manage."

"Let's take a look."

We went to Krasus' Landing, where we saw a considerable amount of supplies that had been amassed against a wall.

"What in the world did you do, empty the stores?" I couldn't help but laugh. She must have spent every bit of coin she had. "Where's your stuff?"

She pointed to a backpack in a corner.

"That's all you got for yourself?"

"I travel light, you know that. As long as I have my spellblade, I'm fine anywhere."

I looked at her, noticing that she did have on a new set of black leather robes that had been lined with black fur. The Undercity crest was etched on her left breast, right over her heart. "These fit you well," I murmured.

She came to me, rising on her tiptoes to kiss me gently. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Don't think about that." I brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, "Oh, I almost forgot, your tauren father's here."

"Atalo? Where?" The desperate look in Faith's eyes receded slightly as she smiled.

"He was accompanying Cairne." I looked around, "There he is."

In a flash, Faith had broken away from me and launched herself at the tauren, who gave a joyful cry and caught her in his arms. Hamu was next to him, smiling.

"Oh, my beautiful sun child," said Atalo, nuzzling her. "You've lost weight, my daughter."

"We're at war," she said.

"That is not an excuse not to eat."

"I'll eat more, I promise," she said to him. "That's why we got all that. There's a lot of food there."

I shook my head, fully aware that she wouldn't. Fighting the Scourge had already taken a lot out of her. She was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, but her cheeks were a little sunken in, and when I'd held her, I had felt her ribs against me.

"Good. You can't fight the Scourge on an empty stomach."

Faith grinned and came back to me. I could tell she wanted to hold me, but there were too many people around now, so she settled for standing as close to me as possible without actually stepping on my feet.

"So, where are you off to now?" Atalo asked her.

"Back to the Hammer for a short while, then I have to take the troops back to Venomspite before I make my way to Wyrmrest Temple."

"Did Alexstrasza give you a timeframe for when you needed to be there?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"Before the end of the month."

"You should get there sooner then. Have Rotvine take everyone to Venomspite. He'll be fine. That way, you'll be free to go to the temple."

"Are you sure?"

I gave a nod, gently bumping my hand against hers.

"Does that mean I can stay longer here with you?"

Her eyes were wide, with an innocence I didn't buy into for a second. "Silly girl."

"Oh, you love me."

"That I do. I wish I didn't, though, it would make things a whole lot easier, I think."

"But we'd be sad."

"Because we're both bursting with happiness on a regular basis, are we?" I squeezed her hand briefly, "You have to go."

She hugged me tightly, pressing her body to mine and placing a soft kiss on my jaw, "I love you," she whispered in my ear."

I closed my eyes, "I love you too. Should I even bother telling you to be safe?"

"Safety's overrated." She released me, a look of pain flickering over her features as she did so.

Together with a couple of other mages, she created a large portal so that she and the others could get all of the supplies to Agmar's Hammer. Then, before I was ready for it, she stepped through it and vanished.

The familiar feeling of emptiness I experienced every time Faith and I were apart from each other stole over me again, so strongly that I felt overwhelmed with it for a while. I couldn't think. Memories flooded me of the countless times I'd ridden away from Everstone Village, often with tears in my eyes.

"It is never easy to say goodbye to the ones we love most."

I shook my head at Atalo's statement. "It doesn't get any easier with time, I can promise you that."

"Even the Scourge was not able to drive your love for Faith away. That is a good thing."

I had always thought that death would never part me from her. "I suppose. But I let her get away with a lot."

"I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

I smirked, "Probably."

"Might I ask you something? I know Faith isn't my real daughter, but Taisha and I have come to love her as such. What is it that you have planned for her? In the long run?"

My insides seemed to contract, as though they'd been doused in ice, "Are you asking me if I'm going to marry her?"

"I guess I am, yes."

"I should have done, before I died. Now… no. She's alive, I'm dead. I will never let her marry me."

"But you're with her. You make love to her, do you not?"

I frowned, "That's a bit personal, don't you think?" Had he been anybody else, I would have snapped.

"That may be, but you take what you want from her, and she takes what she wants from you. You are in a relationship with each other, even if you don't want to call yourself her girlfriend."

"That sounds so pedestrian," I muttered.

"Isn't that what she is? Your girlfriend, your lover, your significant other? Whatever you want to call it, you're with her. Why would marriage be such a stretch?"

"You think that Faith marrying me is going to make her happy. I can tell you that it won't. What would make Faith happy would be for someone to reverse what's been done to me. Erase time, bring us back to the day before the Scourge invaded so that we can better plan against them. But we can't do that."

"No. We can't. You know, I met Faith just a short while after she lost you. Her grief was still very raw. I'd never seen anybody so sad in my life. She was like a walking creature of despair. I don't know how she fought against the Burning Legion after what happened to you, but she did."

I nodded, "It was a coping mechanism for her. As long as she was busy doing something, she could forget about what had happened to me at least for a time."

"Yes. When she started staying with us, we would stay up part of the night, listening to her screaming in her nightmares. She would scream your name so loudly that she would barely have a voice the next day."

"She still has those nightmares. She tries to hide them from me by putting a spell around herself when she sleeps, but I still hear her, even if the rest of Undercity doesn't." I looked at him, "When did her eyes stop glowing?"

"About a month after she came to Mulgore. Her grief for you was so intense that I think part of her really did die with you. She couldn't say your name without falling apart. One day, we noticed that her eyes had lost their glow, and we couldn't figure out what had happened, because we'd never been near elves before. It was an orc shaman who told us it had been the grief."

"Thank you for putting her back together."

"We didn't have that much to do with it. She's the one who did all the work."

She was stronger than she had ever thought. I'd always known this. But as I thought about how much pain she had been in, my heart broke. "So, what you're telling me is that I should either marry her, or leave her."

"I think that you should do what's best for her, and not what's best for the Horde or Undercity."

"Leaving her is not an option. I don't mean for me, but for her. You suggest to her that I leave her, and see what kind of reaction you get from her."

Atalo gave a low snort, "I suspect she would fall apart for a while, then pull herself together again if she saw the good in it."

I wasn't so sure about that. More to the point, I didn't want to leave her, so I wouldn't. I turned towards where I could see Icecrown Glacier.

Arthas was there. Arthas who had done this to us, who had robbed us from a lifetime of happiness. He had killed me and raised me, which had been bad enough, but in doing so, he had irrevocably torn Faith apart, which I couldn't forgive, even now. Fury coursed through me.

"Whatever you're thinking," said Atalo quickly, putting a hand on my arm, "it's not going to help."

"Maybe not, but it would sure feel good."

"Do you think that killing him will bring either of you peace of mind?"

"I hope we can find out soon enough."

I took my leave from Faith's tauren father a short while later, and began getting ready. An idea had been percolating in my mind ever since I had arrived in Dalaran, and the opportunity was too good to pass up. Sure, I might be killed in the process, but I had to try. Faith would understand, I hoped.

* * *

 **AN – Hmm, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wrote it kind of fast. I was toying with the idea of a Scourge attack on Dalaran, but that didn't seem feasible, so I left it out and put in Sylvanas' talk with Atalo instead.**


	44. Chapter 44

Snow was falling thickly, making it difficult for me to see very far ahead. I could make out vague shapes in the sky that I knew to be dragons, but nothing more concrete than that. Whether I was looking at the blue dragonflight or the red dragonflight was beyond me.

I had been at Wyrmrest Temple for the past two weeks, and things had been rocky. Being face-to-face with dragons was intimidating, although Queen Alexstrasza and her consort Krasus were gracious hosts, even giving me lessons on how to improve my normal fire spell, which I was always keen to do.

"Your black fire is your most impressive weapon," said Krasus to me one day. "But it takes a lot of energy to cast, and you feel a burnout after a few minutes. So you need to make your normal fire a little stronger so that you'll be able to dispatch your enemies in a better manner."

"I don't want someone to be able to douse them before they're dead, though," I said. "My black fire incinerates them immediately."

Krasus nodded, "Yes, but the problem with that fire is that you get so tired afterwards that you can barely even lift a sword. You need something quick and lethal that won't wear you down.

It took some time. I wasn't convinced that I'd be able to dispatch the Scourge any faster, but I did give his suggestion a try, when I went to the Ruby Dragonshrine to take care of members of the Scourge who were swarming there. I didn't find it quite as efficient, but it did the job well enough, and the upside of it was that I didn't get tired. Not for a long while, anyway.

Krasus was pleased when I returned to the temple. "Good job. Hopefully now we'll be able to keep you in battle longer."

"Is that what you were trying to do?" I wondered. "You brought me here for that?"

He nodded, "We heard about your burnout while you were at Warsong Hold. You were lucky that it happened while you were surrounded by people who could take care of you. Had this happened in battle, you wouldn't have made it. But you should be okay for now."

I felt incredibly grateful for the fact that the red dragonflight had brought me to Wyrmrest Temple while they were in the midst of battle against Malygos, just to help me with my fire magic. It wasn't something to be taken lightly. "Thank you," I said, not quite knowing how else to put it into words. "I'm… I'm honored that you would take the time to help me."

"You've done a lot against the Scourge, child," said Queen Alexstrasza in a gentle voice that warmed my very soul. "This is just our way of giving you an extra push so that you can do more. We would help more if we could, but as you can see, we're facing our own problems here."

I looked out across the frozen plains of Dragonblight, "I wish I could give you all a hand," I said.

"Oh, I know you do, Faith. But this isn't your fight. You're here to rid the world of the Scourge, and you can't deviate from that path now."

I smiled. I really did want to help them against the blue dragonflight. The other dragonflights were there, including the black dragons, which had made me a little uneasy, if only because of their reputation. But Alexstrasza was right: I had my orders.

I was just sitting down to a cold lunch of dried fruit and meats when someone ran into the room I was in. He was a Forsaken soldier who had probably been raised by the Scourge, judging by the looks of him. His armor was dented, telling me that he had been fighting recently.

"I have an urgent message for C-Captain Faith Everstone," he said, his voice shaking. Could he have been scared?

Getting to my feet, I looked at him, "That's me, soldier. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Lady Sylvanas, Captain. We received word that she… she went to Icecrown Citadel. To the Frozen Halls, as far as we know."

I wasn't sure that I'd heard the trembling Forsaken correctly. My mind was buzzing. "Sylvanas did _what_?"

Master Krasus was next to me in a flash, "Sylvanas went into the Frozen Halls? By herself?"

"She took a couple of dark rangers with her from Dalaran, and she went there, yes."

"He'll turn her. If Arthas is there, he will _never_ let her go." I was already beginning to create a portal to Dalaran. How I was going to get to Icecrown from there was beyond me, but I had to do it. I wasn't about to let Sylvanas die in there.

"Faith, wait, you can't," said Krasus. "You have to think."

"I don't have _time_ to think!" I cried. "He could have turned her already!"

"Exactly. What will you do if that's happened? How will you counter it?"

"I will rip him limb from limb if he –."

"Faith, he'll kill you the same way he did her. Don't –."

But I was already gone, stepping into the swirling vortex I'd created. I'd been so unfocused that my portal was very close to the edge of Krasus' Landing in Dalaran. One wrong step and I could have ended up falling into Crystalsong Forest, which would have killed me.

I started running, requesting an immediate flight to Icecrown Citadel, which nobody would grant me.

"We're sorry, Captain Everstone, but nobody's headed in that direction."

"And how did Sylvanas manage to get there?" I cried.

"We're not sure. She might have caught some transport there. But you can't go. We're under strict orders to keep you here."

"Whose orders?" I was fairly screaming now, and everyone was looking at me, backing away from the magic that was crackling in my hands.

"Rhonin Redhair, Captain."

I was determined to go, even if it landed me in the Dalaran dungeons for the rest of my life.

There were a few Forsaken in Dalaran, and I sought them out, along with a couple of orcs who had been with me at Warsong Hold. They all agreed to help me find some mode of transportation to get to Icecrown Citadel. It wouldn't be easy, and we would probably be killed on the journey, but there was nothing else we could do.

"What will we need?" they asked.

"Weapons, although they won't really help if we have to fight a reanimated dragon. The orcs will need the warmest clothes we can find for them, otherwise, they'll freeze."

It took me an hour to get the supplies ready, by which time one of the Forsaken, a male named Bartholomew, had managed to find us a zeppelin. The goblin manning it was asking for a very high amount of gold, but I was beyond caring about such trivialities at that point. I paid him, promising extra gold if he completed his mission successfully.

The zeppelin was small, barely large enough to accommodate ten people, but it was enough. I cast a spell on it to protect it from some magical attacks, and to make it move a little faster than normal zeppelins. Because of its size, it moved quite quickly anyway, so we reached Icecrown Citadel within a couple of hours.

The temperature seemed to drop considerably as soon as we crossed the border. I shivered, casting spells on myself and my living companions to try and warm ourselves, but it didn't do much good. _It doesn't matter_ , I thought. _We'll be fighting in a bit anyway, and that will warm us up._

I didn't know how long Sylvanas had been in the Frozen Halls. She would have gone immediately after having made her decision, probably with little preparation. I hoped we were on time. My heart raced painfully in my chest as we neared the citadel, trying to stay invisible.

The sky was covered by clouds that were a shade of blue so dark they were almost black. The sun was nowhere to be seen, which didn't surprise me; I was used now to living without any natural light.

"Where is this place?" asked the goblin.

"Upper tier of the citadel." I pointed to an area, "Right up there."

He steered the zeppelin towards the area that I had indicated, skirting the floor. I immediately disembarked, keeping my eye out for an ambush.

Bodies littered the area, frozen solidly into the ground. I pulled an arrow from one of the bodies, recognizing it as one of Sylvanas'. "She's definitely been here," I said.

An explosion shook the citadel, and I swayed, looking towards the source of the noise. It seemed to come from behind a corner, and as soon as I caught my footing, I ran in that direction, ignoring the calls of my companions, who were right behind me. We halted at the sight of a cave, from which came the unbearable stench of decay. A chilled gust of wind brushed over me, making me gasp.

Sylvanas and the two other dark rangers were running towards us. She saw me, and her eyes widened in absolute horror, but she seemed unharmed. Behind her, I saw a sight that just about stopped my heart. Arthas. I couldn't see his face because of the helmet he wore, but I didn't need to. Cold fury radiated off him, and in his hand, Frostmourne seemed to glow in hunger.

"Faith Everstone," he purred. "What a pleasure to see you here, coming after your beloved banshee. Come to me, my dear."

For a moment, I felt as though an invisible hand were pulling me by the throat, cutting off my oxygen. Sylvanas screamed and collided with me, breaking whatever spell Arthas had cast. I fell to the ground, and she caught me. Arthas laughed.

"How _noble_. Sylvanas wants to sacrifice herself again to save you. I do not mind obliging."

"I will kill you if you touch her again, you butcher," I hissed, breathing heavily. I tried to cast a spell, but I felt horribly weak.

"You will do nothing," he said casually.

I saw Sylvanas lifted off her feet and high into the air. Her bow clattered to the ground. Pain flitted across her features, and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

 _Sylvanas_ …

Using every ounce of strength I had, I got to my feet, noticing that the rangers who had accompanied Sylvanas were utterly still, their eyes no longer glowing red, but an icy blue.

They were no longer Forsaken.

I cast my spell, the same variant of fire Krasus had shown me, and both of them erupted in flames, shrieking and running back into the citadel, where they brushed past Arthas, who was only momentarily distracted. His grip on Sylvanas loosened and she collapsed in a heap.

"Aim your spells at the entrance!" I shouted to the two Forsaken spellcasters with me, one of whom was not a mage, but a warlock. They did as I ordered, creating a very thin barrier that allowed me to stumble over to Sylvanas and drag her body towards the others. She was barely conscious, and whispered my name. "I've got you, Sylvanas. I've got you."

I could see the zeppelin, which the goblin had brought over to us. Setting Sylvanas down, I cast the strongest spell I could manage, which, combined with the others, was enough to cause a huge mound of snow to drop down, enough to block the mouth of the cave. "It won't hold him," I gasped. "Hurry!"

One of the orcs helped carry Sylvanas onto the zeppelin. Moments later, we were on our way, already dodging spells coming from several members of the Cult of the Damned, who had been alerted to our presence.

"Make for Dalaran!" I cried. I cast another spell on the zeppelin, and we began to move a little faster. "I hope we don't get a frost wyrm on our tail, or we're done for."

We moved as fast as we could, and I brought Sylvanas below deck. She was regaining her strength, and barely leaned on me. She wasn't looking at me, so I figured she knew how angry I was with her.

" _Anar'alah Belore_ , Sylvanas, what were you _thinking_ going in there on your own like that?" I asked her as soon as she'd taken a seat. I was struggling to keep from screaming at her. "You could have been killed! Never mind that, you could have been _turned_! Did you notice that the two you went in with were turned? Or did you just not care?"

"You're asking me if care? Why do you think I went there?"

"It's not your place to kill Arthas, Sylvanas! Your place is with the Forsaken, leading them, the way you chose to do! Killing Arthas is _my_ job."

"And why should it be your job?" she cried to me. I winced.

"Because he _killed_ you! He took you away from me!"

"And in so doing, he destroyed _you_. He hurt you in the worst possible way, and I will never forgive him for that."

Tears filled my eyes. I sank to my knees in front of her, resting my head on her legs, "I nearly lost you, my love. Do you have any idea what would happen to me if I lost you for good? Sylvanas, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm barely holding on as it is."

"No, don't do that. Don't start thinking that you're not holding on, because you are. You're doing great, and you're going to continue to do great." She stroked my hair, "I know it's hard, baby, but I had to go. I had to try."

"Did you satisfy your curiosity? Did you finally realize that you alone aren't enough to kill Arthas?"

"I'll find a way to send him to hell."

"What, the New Plague?" I asked.

She jumped, "How do you know about that?"

I knew that my smile didn't reach my eyes. I was still angry with her, "You think that just because I love you, I turn a blind eye to whatever you're doing in Undercity. You're wrong about that. I know you're working on another version of the Plague of Undeath, something that won't only kill people, but undead as well." I got to my feet, breaking contact with her, "Be careful there."

I heard her getting up, and a moment later, her hand was holding mine, "Are you threatening me?"

"If I wanted to threaten you, lover, you would know it, wouldn't you?" I started to pull my hand away, but she squeezed it.

"You shouldn't have come over."

"You would have died if I hadn't, and it's no use for you to pretend otherwise. You should probably go thank the crew upstairs, and find a way to keep me out of the Dalaran prisons, because Rhonin's going to be furious."

"I told him not to allow you to go to Icecrown."

"Oh, so my anger remains with you, good." I wrenched my hand away from her, "You should have taken me with you!"

"No! I didn't want you there! And I never want to know that you're anywhere near Icecrown Citadel again!"

"Oh, that's rich, coming from someone who just went on a bloody suicide mission!"

"I went for _you_! With Arthas dead, the Northrend campaign ends, and you can come home to me!" she screamed.

"If you want me to come home, all you have to do is ask!"

"I _can't_!" She took me by the shoulders and shook me, "Don't you get it? As long as the Scourge is active, Thrall will want you here. You're one of our most powerful weapons against them. As long as Arthas is alive, you will remain here."

I looked at her, not knowing what else to say. Her eyes were wide, insane and scared, and her mouth was open in what I could only assume was terror. "Baby," I whispered. "He showed you things when he had you in his grip, didn't he?" When she didn't answer, but started to look more scared than she already was, I pressed on, "Did he show you what he planned on doing to me? How he was going to torture me to bend me to his will?"

"Faith, please… don't." Her voice sounded broken.

"I will torch myself before I allow him or anybody in the Scourge to turn me. You know this." I ran my hand over her face, "Now, stop looking at me like this. It's completely unlike you."

Sylvanas blinked. It took her another few seconds to regain her composure, but she managed it. She pressed her forehead to mine before moving away from me, "Thanks."

I gave a nod.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm mad at you. But I still love you."

"You'd better still love me." A pause, "Look, I'm sorry I worried you. You know I didn't mean to do that."

"Okay." I moved further into the room, where she followed me to a dark corner.

"That's it? You're not going to forgive me?"

"Forgiving you is going to take me some time."

She turned me around, gently pushing me back against the wall, "And what is it that you want me to do to help this forgiveness come through?"

"Not that, and definitely not here, Sylvanas." I sounded firm enough for her to frown.

"You're turning me down? You're so angry with me that you won't even kiss me?"

"I'm not turning you down because I'm angry with you. I'm turning you down because I'm absolutely not in the mood for sex. I will, however, take a kiss from you." Standing on my tiptoes, I molded my lips to hers, and she kissed me back softly.

"Where will you be going next?"

"Venomspite, according to your orders."

She nodded, "Right. You'll need to help them against the Scarlet Onslaught at New Hearthglen. And against the Scourge. I think that Koltira's forces should have arrived there now."

"So Cindera will be there? Imagine my joy."

She smiled briefly, "You still hate her."

"Yes."

"Well, you're going to have to find a way to get along with her while you're in Venomspite, because I want you both to work together against the Scourge."

"Sylvanas, she'll most likely feed me to them herself so that she can have you."

"Have me… she won't have me. I'm not an object people can just take and use."

"I rather like it when _you_ use _me_."

A chuckle, "And here I thought you were going to take time to forgive me."

"I am taking time," I said. "Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it when we make love in general."

"You always enjoy it," she murmured to me.

"That's true, I do." I kissed her again. "Anyway, are you sure there's no way I can do whatever needs to be done in Venomspite without involving Cindera?"

"You could, but it's not a good idea. She could help you."

I wasn't entirely convinced of that fact, but I didn't have time to argue my case. We arrived in Dalaran soon after, and came back out on deck to find that Rhonin was waiting for us with Vereesa. Neither of them looked very pleased.

"You weren't supposed to follow her, Faith," he said as soon as they disembarked.

" _You_ were never supposed to let her go in the first place, neither of you! She could have been turned, and then where would we be?"

"We've been through it before," said Vereesa in a very low voice.

I rounded on her, "As far as I remember, Vereesa, you weren't around to see what your sister turned into after she was murdered, and I thank every star in the sky for that. But I'll tell you what it was like for me, to see her semi corporeal form coming for me on Arthas' orders. She tried to kill me, if you can imagine that."

Sylvanas took my hand, "Calm down," she whispered to me. "I've already spoken to her about disobeying. As it is, she saved my life, whatever's left of it." She pulled me behind her as Rhonin advanced, "I'll take full responsibility for her actions."

"You don't have to do that," I protested. "I was in control of my own actions. I came to Dalaran with the express purpose of going to Icecrown, and I did what I came to do. Nobody's to blame for that but me." I glanced at the banshee queen, "And maybe you."

"As I said, I'm responsible for what you did."

"I'm not sure Faith understands how important she is to those of us who survived the sacking of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas."

"No, I'm important to you and Vereesa, maybe. Nobody else really cares."

"You're wrong about that. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, knows about what you've been through."

"Everyone who survived the Scourge has stories that are similar to mine!" I cried.

"Not exactly, Faith."

"You lost your family at Andorhal, Rhonin. Vereesa was one of the only survivors from Windrunner Village… that goes for a lot of people, and you know it."

"I didn't lose the person I loved most in the world," said Vereesa.

I took a deep breath, "I am getting a little tired of people latching onto my feelings for Sylvanas. You're turning this into something it's not. Many people lost their significant others. Many of them saw the very people they loved most turned into undead monstrosities. I was not alone in that."

"I think what they're trying to say, Faith, is that they remember the way you reacted when we came into Silvermoon."

"When the _Scourge_ went into Silvermoon," I hissed. "You're not Scourge."

"Everyone who was there, both living and undead, remembers the way you screamed for me, Faith."

Hitching in a breath, I turned away, "Enough. Enough. If any of you are going to punish me, do it now. Otherwise, allow me to freshen up before I make my way to Venomspite." I went to the nearest inn and got a room for the rest of the evening. Before I had even closed the door, Sylvanas caught up with me.

I let her into the room.

"You came here straight from Wyrmrest Temple, didn't you?"

I nodded, quickly telling her how I had found out that she'd gone to Icecrown. I walked to the shower room and undressed right there and then, feeling her behind me.

"I installed running water in your chambers back home, by the way," she said quietly, helping me peel off my socks. "It should make it better for you."

"Thank you," I told her.

"You shouldn't get angry at people for caring about what you went through."

"It's nobody's business, but ours, Sylvanas."

"It's their business when your feelings nearly get you killed."

"When did they almost get me killed?"

"Today, for instance."

"Sylvanas, I went out there because I knew that you wouldn't be able to get to Arthas on your own, and I didn't want you to die or be turned. That wasn't about my loving you, not really. It was about self-preservation." When Sylvanas began to laugh, I smacked her shoulder, "It was, and you know it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll buy into that… for now. But listen to me. People know you. They know about you. You're Blackfire, and the Scourge is afraid of you. If you were to die or, worse, be turned into a member of the Scourge, I'm fairly certain that many people in both the Horde and the Alliance would be devastated. If you're unsure of how I'd react –."

"I know how you'd react."

"Good. Then think about the twins. They love you. Would you really have them go through something like that? And how would I explain such a thing to your brother?"

"Taegan is a shade, Sylvanas. He understands death. He went through it."

"He would haunt me until the end of my days if I ever let anything happen to you. He already wasn't happy when you left."

"What do you mean?"

Sylvanas started the shower and undressed herself, stepping under the spray with me, "I mean that when he realized that you had gone to Northrend to fight the Scourge, he became corporeal, just for a moment, and threw a book at me. Think about that for a second. It takes a tremendous amount of anger for a shade to be able to do something like that."

She had a point, but I found it hard to believe that my brother Taegan would have done anything like that. Even though he had been the most rambunctious ones of my siblings, he had never been physically violent, at least never with us. I supposed that his death had changed him the same way death had changed Sylvanas, but there was really no way for me to know that.

"Do you still not want sex?" she asked me casually, taking a step towards me and kissing my neck.

A little startled by the change of topic, I offered my neck to her, putting a hand on her waist, "I… maybe you could persuade me, my Lady."

"Good girl."

We got out of the shower twenty minutes later, with her supporting me because my knees were still shaking. "You'll have to teach me that twisting trick you do with your fingers," I whispered to her.

She chuckled, "A lady never reveals her secrets." She kissed me. "I'm going back to Undercity tonight. I think I've been away quite long enough."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too. Be safe."

"Hey, I was safe this time. You're the one who went headfirst into Icecrown Citadel."

She smiled, "Don't follow my example."

"Spoil my fun," I muttered, drying my hair with a spell and quickly braiding it. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

I didn't want her to go, but I did my best to keep from showing it this time. Sylvanas left quietly, and I didn't hold her back, although I felt the familiar ache of loss raging within me the moment the portal closed behind her.

The following day, I went back to Wyrmrest Temple to grab my things, after which I quickly made my way to Venomspite. It was under attack when I arrived, but the death knights were able to quickly dispatch any Scourge who were there.

Koltira Deathweaver was there, and he showed me around quickly, not that there was much to see. Venomspite was a small town with the same layout as most of the other Forsaken towns I had been in. Green Blight cauldrons were a source of light, but I was careful to stay away from those, as they tended to make me sick.

"Cindera's inside the inn if you want to go talk to her about what both of you will be doing. Lady Sylvanas insisted that you both work together."

"And the Dark Lady's word is law," I replied. "How has Cindera been doing?"

"Oh, she's thriving here. It's like she was made to be in these wastelands, unlike some other death knights who are as depressed now as they've always been."

I could only imagine. I walked to the inn, seeing Cindera just coming out of it. She was wearing new armor, a beautiful black and silver plate set that looked as though it had been specifically made for her. She saw me and gave a sinister smile, "Hi, Faith! Welcome to Venomspite!"

"Hello," I responded. "I'm happy to be here. Nice armor."

"Oh, thanks! Sylvanas was generous with me."

I stared at her, "That armor must have cost a month's salary, Cindera." I knew Sylvanas well enough to be certain that she would have never bought something so extravagant for any one soldier.

"Well, she doesn't _really_ know that I bought it."

"With Undercity funds?" I shrieked. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, you said it was nice armor."

"It is, but we're at _war_ , Cindera. We can't just go around spending money on pretty things like that!"

"Oh, come on. I heard she got you a whole new wardrobe."

"Sylvanas didn't get me a new wardrobe. I bought myself new clothes because our stuff was lost to the Scourge. It's entirely different, and I promise that I didn't spend anything close to the amount you spent on that chestplate."

"Look, I know it's pretty, and that it was expensive, but it's practical, and it's really strong. Why shouldn't I have it?"

"You can buy anything you want with your own funds. But if you're going to use Undercity funds, I will have to get the treasury involved."

"But it was nothing! It's just armor!"

"What you spent on that armor for yourself could have outfitted thirty people, Cindera. We're losing people to the Scourge, and you go and do something like that." I walked back inside the inn, finding the girl appointed to the treasury in Venomspite, asking her to pull receipts for me. She did so without question, and I looked them over. Everything seemed in order, until I saw the exorbitant amount Cindera had spent.

"I see she bought a new sword as well. You allowed her to spend all of that?"

"She said that the Dark Lady had approved, Captain."

"Sylvanas would have never approved that expense for just _one_ person." I sighed, putting a spell on the records so that they couldn't be altered or destroyed. "Send this to Undercity."

"Right away, Captain," she told me just as Cindera walked in.

"You're really going to tell Sylvanas about this?"

"I have to. You just put a huge dent in our Northrend budget, Cindera. Sylvanas needs to know so that she can plan things better. Honestly, I can't believe you did this. Just… get out of my sight."

She left, and I appropriated a room at the inn, where I immediately wrote a quick note to Sylvanas. It was all business, with no mention of how much I missed her. I received a reply that same evening.

 _My dear Faith,_

 _I know that it's not easy to work with Cindera, but I urge you to try._ _I_ _'_ _m not altogether happy about how much she spent on herself, but it can_ _'_ _t be helped now, so she_ _'_ _ll have to keep her armor._ _I_ _'_ _ll lower her wages for a while to recuperate the cost, if that_ _'_ _ll make you feel better._

 _Now, pull yourself together and work everything out with her._ _I_ _'_ _m not your mediator._

 _Sylvanas_

Work everything out with her? I didn't want to be on the same continent as her, much less be _near_ her.

Gritting my teeth, I went to the apothecaries to see what they had been up to, wanting to take notes so that I could know what was going on.

"Oh, you don't need to trouble yourself with the New Plague, Captain," said Master Apothecary Putress, who was overseeing the preparation of what appeared to be a fresh batch of Plague. "We've been working hard, and have everything under control."

"I'm sure you do, but the Dark Lady sent me here because she wants me to help you, so you are going to tell me what it is that you're doing."

Putress seemed to hesitate, "Do you know what ectoplasm is?"

"The residue left by apparitions, or, well, ghosts. It's a bit translucent, and not that easy to collect, as I recall." I'd had a bad time trying to get some for Sylvanas once, and I'd hated every second of it.

"That's what we need here. I had someone go to one of the dragonshrines to get us a plant, but the ectoplasm could really tie it all together."

I looked at him to make sure he wasn't lying to me just to get rid of me. But he seemed sincere enough, so I nodded, "And the nearest concentration of ghosts is where?"

"The Forgotten Shore."

Why did that name mean something to me? I thought it over.

"It's where Arthas and his men camped when they came here to beat Mal'Ganis," said Putress quietly.

My head spun for a moment, and I nearly lost my balance. "Frostmourne's cave is near here, isn't it?"

"Not too far away, yes. But you won't find anything there, Captain."

No, I wouldn't. But to know I was so close to where Arthas had turned was making me feel really sad. "All right. I'll go to the Forgotten Shore and get you as much ectoplasm as I can."

"You will? Most people frown at that job, even the Forsaken."

"I don't doubt it. But if you need it, I'll get it for you."

I left soon after that, taking Lady with me. I'd been surprised and very pleased to see her in Venomspite, and she had greeted me with such enthusiasm that we'd both fallen in the snow in a heap. Now, she was alert, ready to pounce if she needed to. Her talons looked sharper than ever.

The job of collecting ectoplasm really was a disgusting one. The residue was slimy and gelatinous, much like jellyfish, and had a stench that rivaled the ripest undead. More than once, I gagged as I gathered the substance into several beacons I had brought for that purpose. Most of the ghosts didn't seem to notice me, but some were openly hostile, and I was forced to fight, only using magic, being as physical weapons couldn't touch them.

Finally, after several hours had passed, I found myself with six beacons full of substance, and started making my way back to Venomspite.

"I hope that's enough for you," I said to Putress. "Because I am not doing that again."

"Wow, Captain, thank you. That's perfect. We even have enough ectoplasm here to make a few test batches."

"Happy to help," I told him. "Now, if nobody minds, I'm going to wash up."

I did just that, washing my robes as well, before having a small meal and going to bed. I was exhausted, as were the other few living creatures currently residing in the town. We could hear the faint sounds of battle from outside the town – was the Scourge attacking again? I was too sleepy to even worry about it, and fell into a deep sleep, untroubled by dreams for once.

* * *

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took such a long time coming, but I was on holiday! I'll try to update with chapter 45 soon!**


	45. Chapter 45

I woke up a couple of hours before dawn, from what I could tell. The sounds I'd heard when falling asleep were louder, which meant that the battle was closer. I got up and quickly put on my clothes, simple black robes lined with warm black fur, which were stamped with the Undercity crest, sturdy black leather boots and black fingerless gloves along with my hooded cloak.

Deciding to pass on breakfast, I quickly went outside. It was snowing rather heavily, the air bitterly cold. Forsaken soldiers were running, but they seemed to be moving with a purpose, not panicked.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them.

"Oh, Captain! It's nothing too bad, you shouldn't worry. Just a few Scourge who tried to infiltrate. We've pushed them out of the town."

I followed him towards the sounds of battle. Despite the fact that he had said that it wasn't anything to worry about, there were a lot of Scourge zombies at the gates. Immediately, I called for the Forsaken to pull back as I sent out tongues of orange fire that circled the fiends. Trapped, they couldn't move as the fire inched closer and closer to them. I muttered a spell, and the fire turned hotter, melting the snow and causing the first zombies to begin to smolder. The overpowering stench of burning decay reached me, and a second later, the circle of fire exploded.

I was shaking. The soldiers were looking at me in surprise. I noticed that some of them were holding green containers of what I could only assume to be New Plague.

"Did she kill them all?" came a voice. It was Putress and he sounded disappointed.

"Yes, Master Apothecary. I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do once she got into it."

"Sorry?" I asked. "You wanted to keep them? As what, pets?"

"Test subjects," said Cindera, looking none too happy. "Had you paid attention, you would have noticed that we didn't need your help. We've been testing the New Plague on them, or did you not know?"

"None of you told me. I was sent here with orders to kill the Scourge, so here I am. But hey, if you want test subjects," I pointed to the tree line, beyond which I knew floated the huge necropolis of Naxxramas, "they're just over there."

"Go get us some, then."

"Do _not_ attempt to give me orders, soldier!" I said to her, drawing myself up to my full height. Something scary must have shown on my face because, for a moment, she backed down.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I left her where she was, going towards Putress, "You should have told me you wanted test subjects."

"I apologize, Captain, but Lady Sylvanas asked us to keep you away from the Plague."

"I understand that. But Sylvanas isn't here. If you need help with anything, you _will_ let me know, understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

I nodded and began to walk away from him. But when I glanced back at him, I saw an ugly look on his face that sent chills down my spine. Was that directed at me? Or was there something else that was bothering him?

Days went by. I worked at New Hearthglen for a while, killing members of the Scarlet Onslaught who had established themselves there, and bringing some of them back for Putress to test the New Plague on. Part of me hated doing that – it went completely against everything I believed in, but it was better to use them than Alliance soldiers.

Things seemed to be going well. I spent a lot of time with the First Magi Corps, trying to help them improve their fire spells the way the red dragons had taught me. Scourge body counts went up, and we didn't lose a single soldier in those first two weeks I was there. Sylvanas seemed very happy with the reports I was sending her.

But while things were going well for us at Venomspite, for the Alliance, it was another matter entirely. We knew that Wintergarde Keep was in trouble, as they fought off continuous air raids from enormous frost wyrms, not to mention that they had lost a village, called Wintergarde Village, to the Scourge. We had heard of hundreds of dwarves and humans being slaughtered by the undead.

"We need to help them," I said.

"Why should we?" Cindera sounded disgusted with my idea.

"Because our alternative is to see the ranks of the Scourge swell in these parts."

"You have an obsession with helping the Alliance," said Putress to me. "You shouldn't think about them."

"Of course I should!" We can't just let them die out there, not like that."

"But you…"

"Not another word," I said. I stood up, beginning my preparations. I didn't exactly know how we were going to help the Alliance from our vantage point. We were closest to the south side of the Carrion Fields, while Wintergarde Keep was north of us. "We should bring them here and try to get them back to Wintergarde afterwards."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Captain," said Rotvine to me. "Trying to help the Alliance, we should let them die."

"If they die, they rise. Is that what you want? Three thousand more Scourge to have to worry about?"

"Well, no. But we can take care of that."

I shook my head, "We are fighting a common enemy right now. As long as we keep doing that, I will not have a problem with the Alliance. And I _will not_ let them die. Are you with me or not, Rotvine?"

He looked at me for a while, shaking his head, "I must be losing my mind, but yes, I'm with you, Captain. You know that the Magi Corps will follow you anywhere."

"Good. And besides, don't think about it as us helping the Alliance. Think of it as us killing the Scourge, which is exactly what we'll be doing."

A group of fifty agreed to come with me, including Hamu, who was determined to not let me out of his sight. I wondered whether he'd gotten a note from Sylvanas about me, but I didn't bother to ask him. He was with me, and that was all that mattered.

We skirted the hills around the Carrion Fields, approaching from the west. It took us over an hour to get there on our mounts, but we had plenty to do while we went. The Scourge had posted guards at strategic points, one of which nearly got me. Gargoyles attacked us from the skies, as did horrible undead carrion birds, whose putrid feathers showered down on us like curtains of decayed dust, making those of us who were living cough and cover our faces.

"We have to get out of this, Faith," said Hamu, waving a small axe and catching one of the birds in the neck. Black blood splattered all over him as the bird fell.

"Stand back, everyone!"

"You can't set any fires here, Faith, this whole stretch of Dragonblight will go!"

"Not with this snow," I countered. "Keep advancing! I'll cover you all with fire!"

Staying at the back of the column, I set fire to everything that we had slain. I used a milder version of my normal fire so that the trees wouldn't be damaged, but there was no danger of that, even with the wind. After a few minutes, I rode into an open space, catching up with everyone. We had killed about sixty of the scourged guards and carrion birds.

"Those were just _guards_?" asked Rotvine. "I've never seen the Scourge set up so many of them for a town like ours."

"We're lucky they didn't post more. Let's keep going. I don't want to stay here like that. Who knows what else may fall on top of us."

We reached the Carrion Fields just as an enormous black cloud covered the pale sun that was attempting to filter through. The snow had stopped, but it began falling again, much more intensely. It was magical weather, I was sure of it, sent there to impede us from doing what we wanted to do. The temperature dropped sharply as we advanced, and in the distance, I saw a stout form fall. A dwarf.

"Hurry!" I cried. I sent out fire balls that exploded in the air to give us some light, as well as a modicum of warmth, but it wasn't enough. Anybody who was alive in there would probably not survive very long with the cold.

"Are we supposed to get them to Wintergarde Keep?" cried Hamu as he reached the dwarf. It was a female, and from what I could see, she was barely stirring. He picked her up, setting her on his kodo and wrapping a fur cloak around her.

"Just keep them safe!" I called back, using my spellblade against a gargoyle who had swept down on me.

We saw a group of dwarves fighting horribly large constructs, and made towards them, setting fires to everything that was dead. The smell of burning flesh mingled with the reek of death, creating what I considered to be the perfect environment for what we were doing, however horrible it was. More than ever, I wished that I had just gone home with Sylvanas, not caring about the war anymore.

"Yer Horde!" cried one of the dwarves, slicing cleanly through a ghoul. Dark ichor stained the already dirty snow a darker color. He seemed to be part of a group of fighters who had been stuck in the fields when the village had fallen.

"Well spotted," I told him, killing a ghoul of my own. "We thought you could use a hand against these things. Why don't you get your people out of here, and we'll cover you."

"Why are yeh helpin' us?"

"Are you fighting the Scourge?"

"Of course."

"That's why."

"Captain!" cried Rotvine. "Frost wyrm!"

I looked up, feeling my blood freezing in my veins. Part of me pitied the beast that was gracefully flying towards us, as it had been a blue dragon in life. But now, it was an undead killing machine, more difficult to kill than the constructs we were fighting. I had no idea how we were going to bring that thing down.

"Go, Dwarf. Go!"

"Yeh cannot fight that thing on yer own!"

No, we couldn't, and I didn't really want to be lost to the Scourge so that a dozen dwarves and humans could get away. "Together then?"

"Migh' as well, lassie."

We were joined by most of my soldiers and around twenty Alliance survivors. "I don't think fire will work on that thing, but give it your best shot!" I cried. "Everyone who can, use arcane and holy magic to bring it down!"

We began to cast. Next to me, the dwarf chanted in a strange tongue that I barely understood. He must have been a paladin, because I recognized some of the spells I heard. For my part, I cast my black fire at it. I didn't think any other spell in my arsenal would be strong enough. I began getting tired almost immediately, but it wasn't debilitating, at least not yet.

"Fools!" cried the wyrm, and I realized that it was a female. "You will never kill me! I belong to Lord Arthas!" She braced herself and let out a long jet of horribly cold blue fire that didn't burn, but instead seemed to freeze anything it touched. At the last possible moment, I cast a barrier around all of us, including the Alliance, to keep us from being decimated.

My barrier cracked the second the fire came into contact with it, but we weren't harmed. I fell to my knees.

"Oh, Blackfire," said the wyrm. "We have heard of you. Do you really think that you will ever be able to kill us? My Lady Sindragosa has a surprise for you next time you venture anywhere near Icecrown Citadel, but I think it would be more prudent to kill you now."

"Well, come at me, then!" I screamed.

The frost wyrm cried out and came directly for me as I took several steps forward, away from the main group. They didn't stop casting, and I saw brilliant spells hitting the former blue dragon from every direction. The creature didn't seem to feel any of it.

With amazing speed, the wyrm picked me up in her claws, which I felt digging into me. I shrieked in pain as she pierced the protective layer of leather I had worn under my robes, feeling blood immediately pouring from my wounds. My ribs cracked and I shrieked again, but somehow, I was able to use my blade to slice at the foot that was holding me.

The wyrm gave a cry and dropped a few feet, allowing me to cast a second spell that caught the wing that was closest to me.

We fell.

I closed my eyes to keep from seeing the ground that was approaching far too rapidly. Moments with Sylvanas raced through my mind. I saw ourselves as we swam in the waves near Windrunner Village. A time when we had eaten roasted fish by a river. The moment she had first kissed me before we'd separated.

We crashed, and I felt pain slamming through every muscle in my body.

I heard faint cries behind me, and guessed that my soldiers had seen the fall. It wouldn't have been difficult to miss.

The frost wyrm tried to get up, but I muttered my black fire spell at it, catching its neck. It shrieked, its claws completely releasing me. I cried out as more pain ripped through my body when I attempted to extricate myself from the creature.

The black fire was catching. Already, the blue glow that had animated the wyrm was turning black. I didn't know what that meant, but judging by the sounds it was making, I figured that it was going to die. Just like me.

 _You have to get up, Faith! Get up!_

The voice inside my head sounded like Sylvanas.

 _Don't die without seeing her again!_

A series of spells hit the wyrm, and glancing back, I saw that Rotvine and Hamu were right there at the front, trying to give me some cover so that I could get away.

There was no way I could get to my feet, so I began to crawl, leaving a trail of blood behind me. The next thing I knew, Lady was there, lying down in the snow so that I could climb onto her back. She nudged me, and I painstakingly pulled myself onto her. The colors around me were turning grey, and I really hoped I wasn't going to die from this. I didn't want to die.

I didn't want to die.

I wasn't going to die.

Blinking my vision back into focus, I looked around. The wyrm was down. Scattered across the Carrion Fields were various Scourge corpses that we had killed as well. Fires were burning here and there, funeral pyres for the Alliance soldiers that had been killed. But it wasn't over by a long shot. Smaller frost wyrms still circled close to the entrance to Naxxramas, spitting down fire at us but not daring to get any closer to us, and several hundred ghouls and zombies were making their way towards us. I could smell them from where I was.

"We should retreat," I whispered.

Hamu nodded, "Can you make it back?"

"It's just a scratch," I told him. "I'm fine."

He didn't believe my lie, I could tell that right away, but we began to pull back as quickly as we could. Gryphons flew above us, giving us cover as we ran back towards the relative safety of the trees. They landed as soon as we stopped to catch a breath.

"Soldiers of the Horde!" cried one the humans on top of a majestic white animal. "Are you taking prisoners?"

I looked at him. He was a burly middle-aged man with short red hair and a moustache. "No, Sir. If we wanted to take Alliance prisoners, we wouldn't have done it that way." I coughed into my hand, seeing blood.

"Let me help yeh, lassie," said the dwarf paladin. He pulled Lady down slowly, and she obliged until I was level with him. He then lay his hands on my leg and abdomen, and I felt warmth coursing through me. "My name is Moderan Wildstout. Thank yeh for comin' to our rescue."

"They rescued you, soldier?" asked the man.

Moderan nodded and quickly explained what had happened. "This here's quite a capable mage. Blackfire, I think she's called."

"I've heard of you. You helped the people of Farshire too, and some gnomes in the Borean Tundra."

"It was either that or let them die," I stated weakly. "Thank you, Moderan, I think that this will be enough to get me back to Venomspite."

The dwarf removed his hands from me, and the warmth disappeared immediately, leaving me colder than ever. "That way, I won't owe yeh," he said, but he smiled.

I nodded, "You should all go now, before they regroup. We'll make our way back to Venomspite."

"Good luck to you all," said the man.

"And to you."

We all separated, the Alliance hurrying one way, while we retreated in the opposite direction. I tried not to think as Lady rushed back to the Forsaken town. I was still in a considerable amount of pain, but my injuries were no longer lethal, if they ever really had been.

"Will _you_ be the one to tell Sylvanas that you helped the Alliance get away?" Rotvine asked me.

"Sure. I'll tell Thrall too. To be honest, that's the least of my worries."

As soon as we got back, the medics took me aside and forced me back to my bed, where they kept me for two days, with a tauren druid constantly by my side, healing me periodically. I hated the inactivity, although the Scourge didn't attack us while I was recovering. Maybe us killing that wyrm had been enough to make them think twice about us. I hoped that was the case.

I received a letter from Sylvanas admonishing me for having taken "unnecessary risks". She had been so angry when she'd written to me that the tip of her quill had punctured the parchment in several places.

"You all brought down a frost wyrm," said the druid to me as I read the letter over twice. "It seems to have made a big difference."

"For now, at least," I told him.

When I was finally allowed to get out of bed, I saw that there were new preparations in place for the New Plague. Putress seemed excited, which didn't bode well for anybody he was planning on testing that vile concoction on.

"The Scourge is our next target," he said to me. "If we're lucky, we'll be able to kill several dozens of them at once with just one of these plague bombs. It would be better if we could have the Lich King around, so that we could practice on him, but his undead forces will have to do, I suppose."

"How do you suggest we bring that to them?"

He pointed to the row of catapults near the southern entrance to the town, "These can lead us straight into the back of the Carrion Fields, almost directly under Naxxramas. If you put a few bombs in there and launch them at the Scourge, you'll be able to see what the effects are on them."

"You," I repeated. "You want me to do it?"

"Who better to implement the plan? You want to see the Scourge gone as much as any of us do, so you'd be the perfect candidate for it, don't you think?"

I didn't know about that. I didn't trust moving on machines, as it was too easy to disable them. I supposed that a living creature could be killed even faster, but at least I could shield a mount, the way I couldn't shield anything mechanical.

"I can go with you," said Cindera, coming up on us suddenly. "I haven't been able to go on these things, and I've been wanting to ever since I first saw them. What do you say?"

What _could_ I say? The last thing I wanted to do was take Cindera in a nest of Scourge zombies.

"What are we hoping this is going to do?"

"It should kill them, plain and simple," said Putress. You shouldn't have anything to worry about. The catapult moves pretty fast, and if you get stuck, you can always fry them like you usually do."

Fry them. I was brought back to when my family thought my herb and potion store was just a hobby. "Right. I'll make sure to do that. That is, if you're certain that nobody else can do the job."

"You're the best one for the job. And the Dark Lady would agree with me."

 _It's killing the Scourge. Who cares how it's done?_

I had reservations about it, but simply shook my head, "Fine. When do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow too soon?"

I didn't want to point out that I had only just been allowed out of bed, and that Sylvanas would probably have a conniption fit when she found out. But hopefully, I'd already be back by then.

"Look," said Cindera, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "We won't even have to get too close to them. The catapults have a range of twenty feet, so we'll be perfectly safe."

"You think I'm scared of going out there? I'd just feel better with more backup."

"Oh, come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in Quel'Thalas, at the very spot where Sylvanas died, thank you very much." I moved away from her and went to get ready, but as it turned out, there wasn't much for me to do.

The following day, I dressed as I normally did, putting on warm and reinforced robes with high boots and my woolen black cloak. At my waist was my spellblade.

Cindera was waiting for me outside the inn, fairly bouncing in place. "Come on! Are you ready? Let's go kick some Scourge ass!"

I frowned. Since when was she so excited to be anywhere near me? "What's with you?" I asked her.

"Sylvanas wants us to work together. And I think that it would be in both of our best interests to work together like she wants, don't you agree?" She put an arm around me again, giving me a brief hug. I pulled away from her.

"What are you up to, Cindera?" I asked, feeling weird about the whole situation.

"I'm not up to anything! I just want to get this over with, so that we can come back here and get to know each other, that's all."

"You want to get to know me as much as Arthas and Sylvanas want to become lovers," I told her.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No." I took piece of dried beef and chewed it, "You and I haven't gotten along since you first set foot in Undercity. And all of a sudden you want to be friends?"

"Well, yeah, I do. Is that wrong?"

"You're thinking that you can get to Sylvanas by being nice to me? It's a bit late for that."

"This isn't about Sylvanas!"

"Of course it's about Sylvanas. You want her, and I'm in your way. So you think that by being nice to me, it'll get you closer to her so that you can edge me out. Personally, I think that things will be much easier for you if you're just honest with what you want. Even if it's to see me die so that you can take my place."

Hamu approached us, looking worried.

"You're not really thinking of doing this? Surely, others can take care of this test."

"I don't mind doing it. Besides, it'll be worth it if it's as effective as I've heard it is."

"Well, at least let me come with you."

"You can't, Hamu. The catapult won't hold you, you're too wide, especially with me on it. And you can't take a second catapult because it'll bring attention to us." I smiled at him, squeezing his hand, "Don't worry, my brother. I'll be fine."

He sighed, turning towards Cindera, "If anything happens to my sister," he said in a voice I'd never heard from him before. "You'll have me to deal with."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just go, shall we?"

Cindera and I walked towards the row of catapults, seeing that Putress was already waiting for us.

"Ah, there you are. Well, hurry up, we haven't got all day, and I'd like to jot down the test results as quickly as possible." He quickly showed us the controls for the vehicle, but both Cindera and myself had operated something similar before. "All right, well I'll leave half a dozen bombs here. They should wipe out about twenty zombies at a time."

"Should?" I asked, remembering that he had once mentioned that they would take out twelve at once. "You do realize that we'll probably have to retreat after we've fired two of them, right? Because they'll be on our tail."

"Just document some results for me, all right? And try not to inhale any of this. I don't know what the effect is on elves."

I wasn't planning on inhaling that stuff unless something went very, very wrong, but I didn't mention it.

"I'll steer," said Cindera, taking her place on the left side of the catapult.

"I guess that means I'm aiming," I replied, getting on next to her. I had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Part of me wanted to desist, except that I'd never live such a thing down.

Cindera started the engine, and we began to roll, passing through the southern gate. I found that my heart was pounding uncomfortably, quite unlike the way it did before battle, when I was normally energized.

I realized that I was actually scared.

We reached the Carrion Fields faster than I'd anticipated, not exchanging a word the entire time. We kept glancing at each other. I think that I expected her to try to kill me right away, but surprisingly, she didn't attempt anything like that.

"There they are," I said in a low voice as the first ghouls and zombies showed up on the horizon.

"Get ready then," she said.

I already was, having placed a plague bomb into the basket. I released it just as the first skeletons were alerted to our presence.

The bomb exploded. Sending out a toxic green cloud that killed several of the Scourge right where they stood.

"How is it that they're dying with this? They can't bre –."

A sharp pain drilled itself into the back of my skull. I felt myself falling forward, just as black flowers bloomed in front of my eyes, obscuring my vision entirely.


	46. Chapter 46

I couldn't open my eyes. Every time I moved, pain shot through my head. Opening my mouth, I vomited.

Sounds, there were sounds. Chains rattled. There was a low moan, followed by another. Something brushed against the floor, below me.

"Wake up, lassie," said a voice.

I tried to crack my eyes open, barely managing it. Everything was blurry and very dark. I could only catch glimpses of green light, but there didn't seem to be any source for it.

Dark place… with green light…

"Where am I?" I asked. My voice sounded horrible.

"Naxxramas, lassie," the dwarf, for it was obviously a dwarf talking to me, sounded sad.

"Naxx…" I sat up suddenly, giving a cry as agony pounded through my skull. I raised my hand to the back of my head, finding it sticky with what I could only assume to be blood. I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach.

I dragged my mind back. What had happened? I remembered going to the Carrion Fields with Cindera, and nothing else. Had we been ambushed? Was Cindera here with me?

"Is she all right?" asked someone with a tiny voice – a gnome.

"She's awake, at least," said the dwarf. "And I think she's a blood elf."

"I am," I said slowly. "How many of you are there?"

"Five with you, lassie. Myself, a gnome, a night elf, and a troll."

"You been here two days, mon," said the troll, who appeared to be somewhere behind me.

"Two days… how did I get here?"

"A spider brought yeh."

A spider? My body reacted instantly, tensing up and erupting into goosebumps. I didn't want to know what quarter of Naxxramas I was in, but by the faint light, I noticed large cobwebs dangling from the ceiling, one of which was wrapped around part of the cage I seemed to be trapped in.

"Arachnid Quarter…" I whispered. Fear threatened to choke me. I could feel each vertebrae in my back turning to ice.

"It looks that way," said the gnome. "There's a spider patrol that comes through here every hour. They're huge, and there might be thirty of them. And every thirty minutes in between, Nerubians patrol here as well. Then, twice a day, we see Maexxna."

I vomited again, the foul substance seeping through the metal grating at the bottom of the cage and dripping onto the floor.

"I would advise against doing magic," said the troll quietly. "It rebounds on you, and not in a good way."

"Good to know…"

"We wanted to try and heal you," said the gnome. "I'm a priest, but… I can't, I'm sorry."

I recognized that voice. "Aren't you the priest that works in the Dalaran Clinic?"

"Yes! I'm Harlee! And… wait a minute, are you Faith?"

"That would be me," I said, curling up in the most comfortable position I could. My cloak was gone, and I shivered. "The Scourge seems intent on kidnapping me. I might have set the record with this one."

"What do yeh mean, lassie?"

"I mean that this might be the fifth time the Scourge has gotten its rotting hands on me."

"Will Sylvanas come and save you, you think?" asked Harlee.

I closed my eyes, "I don't even know how she would find out that I'm in here. Naxxramas is a huge necropolis, and they might manage to turn me before she actually gets here." The thought of that happening was unbearable. They were going to torture me, I was sure of it. And this time, I would probably remember everything that they did to me. "Did they bring in anybody else with me? A death knight, maybe?"

"We did not see anybody else," said a deep voice that I knew belonged to the night elf. I could just barely see him, as his cage dangled just a foot below mine. "Just you."

I struggled to remember what had happened, but the more I did, the more my head ached. Where was Cindera? Was she here somewhere too? Had they put her somewhere else? Or was she dead? "We have to get out of here."

"And how would you like to do that? These cages impede magic from getting in or out. There's no way we can go anywhere, unless they take us out of here. And you don't want them to do that."

I didn't, but I knew it was going to happen sooner than I thought. Already, I could hear voices coming from somewhere in the dark. They spoke Nerubian, which wasn't really my forte, but I understood enough to know that they were talking about me.

"Just put her with the spiders. She's afraid of them. She'll beg for mercy soon," said a dark voice. It sounded clotted, the voice of the monsters that made children afraid to go to sleep at night.

A hiss responded, and although I tried to calm myself down, my hair stood on end. I knew that hiss. It was a spider's hiss, the one they made when they focused on their prey and were about to pounce.

I curled up tighter in my cage, keeping my eyes closed, not wanting to see. But I could hear, maybe too well. The spider was pacing beneath my cage, its pincers clicking menacingly. A cold sweat began to trickle down my back.

"Is she awake?"

The spider merely clicked. I heard it scuttling up the wall. A moment later, a tremendous blow shook my cage. I couldn't keep pretending to be asleep, and so opened my eyes. I immediately wished I hadn't done that, forcing myself to bite back the shriek of terror that nearly clawed its way out of my throat.

 _Think of Sylvanas! Think of the way you handled that giant spider at home when she took you hunting!_

That spider had been tame by comparison. The thing reaching into the cage to prod me with its legs was at least twice as big as the giant spiders I was used to. I wanted to scream. To run away. Better yet, to faint and be unaware of what was happening to me.

The spider clicked its pincers excitedly, causing the Nerubian below me to chuckle.

"Ah, so Blackfire is awake. And just as terrified of us as rumor has it. Very good, very good. Bring her down."

The spider reached its mandibles through the bars, beginning to spin some kind of web around me. My fear had reached the point of panic. I felt that soon, I probably _would_ faint, especially when the thing opened my cage and took me out, tossing me down to the Nerubian, who caught me deftly.

"How's your head?" he asked me, prodding it gently. Pain sizzled through me, and I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. "Hurts, doesn't it? You'll know better now than to mess with us, won't you?" He brought his hideous face closer to mine, and I tried my hardest not to cringe away from him.

The spider clicked behind me, and the Nerubian set me down. I swayed, but the arachnid placed itself behind me, forcing me to stay upright. My skin crawled at the contact. I glanced up and saw that the other prisoners were all watching me, clearly worried. Harlee appeared to be praying.

"Walk, Blackfire."

But that was easier said than done. I took two steps and collapsed, my head spinning so badly that I was sick again. Bile burned my throat.

The Nerubian said something to the spider. I didn't catch what it was, but understood it quickly, as I was slowly dragged along the floor. The web I was wrapped in was hot through my clothes. It would burn me soon. I could already smell the material of my clothes smoldering, coupled with the stench of acid.

They dragged me through numerous corridors, and as we passed through various chambers, I saw hundreds of large spiders resting on webs. They clicked and hissed at me, and I closed my eyes again. If I survived this, I would have nightmares for years to come.

Finally, after about five minutes of being dragged, we stopped. My robes were torn, and my skin felt raw where it had rubbed on the floor, which was slimy with who knew what.

The Nerubian lifted me onto a stone slab, tying my hands above my head, and keeping my feet together, tying them to some kind of metal pole.

"She's a morsel, isn't she?"

That voice belonged to a human, but one with sunken eyes and cheeks, and hair of a blinding white color. He seemed to be close to death, but even in his state, I could tell that he was strong. He was probably waiting for the Scourge to turn him into an undead.

"You can have her, if you wish," said the Nerubian. "But only after we question her."

"For now, we'll just work on her fingers."

With amazing speed, he reached my hands and snapped my thumb in half. I shrieked, the sound reverberating across the chamber I was in. The spiders who were hanging from the ceiling clicked in excitement.

"Do we even have any questions to ask her?" wondered someone else. Another Nerubian.

"No. Master Kel'Thuzad just wants us to torture her until he's satisfied. We should bring her to Icecrown Citadel afterwards, if she survives."

 _Kel'Thuzad_. The name sent hot hatred coursing through my veins, and for a moment, I thought I was actually going to get free as I struggled against my bonds. But the man slapped me so hard that I hit my head on the slab. Momentarily dazed, I stopped struggling.

"You… have no idea what I'm going to do to you once I get free…" I whispered.

"Free? You're never getting out of here, Faith. You're going to die in here, maybe even today, and we will raise you to serve Lord Arthas and his Scourge." He laughed.

"Go to hell, you bastard."

"Temper, temper. Perhaps this will help." Picking up some kind of curved blade, he ripped the sleeve of my robe, then gently inserted the tip into my forearm, slicing very gently, whispering loving words in my ears. I screamed.

Time was lost to me. I cannot tell you how long they kept me in that chamber, breaking the bones in both my hands and slicing my skin open, layer by layer. Every time I fainted from the pain, they revived me and went on. I would have welcomed insanity, but they were too cruel to give it to me. Thoughts of Sylvanas crowded me, and every time I felt some comfort from them, the pain broke through, causing me to shriek again until my voice disappeared.

But no matter how bad the pain got, I didn't beg for mercy. I screamed and cried, sobbed even, but I didn't beg. Not then, anyway. I had a feeling that they were just getting started with me, and that by the time they were done, I would beg plenty.

I don't remember them putting me back in my cage. All I know is that I lost consciousness again, and when I woke up, I was back in that confined space, my clothes practically shredded and hanging off my body. I was bleeding from two dozen places, and there was no hope of my moving on my own.

"Oh, Sylvanas…" I whispered.

I shivered violently, aware that waste was running down my legs. I felt as though I had a high fever, which was probably the case.

Sleep eluded me. Every time I closed my eyes to try to get some rest, throbbing agony racked my body. I found out later that it was a spell they had put on me, something to make sure that I would stay tense and in pain even while they weren't actively torturing me.

"Be strong, lassie," said the dwarf to me. He sounded pained for me.

"Y-you… you guys… h-heard that…" I could barely form the sentence.

"Yes, Faith," whispered Harlee. "We heard."

I wanted to apologize for worrying them, but the words wouldn't come. One by one, my companions went to sleep, waking up only when the spiders came to rattle our cages. I simply curled up on myself, trying not to think about what they were going to do to me when morning came around.

They came for me again. And again. I lost track of the days. I was no longer able to scream after what I thought was the third day, as spiders bit me over and over again. Poison coursed through me in small doses, not enough to kill me, but definitely enough to make me very sick. I was terrified by then, and it was pointless for me to try to hide it.

I screamed out Sylvanas' name, making my torturers laugh.

"Do you think she's almost done?" asked one of them. "She looks ready to die."

"We'll leave her here for the night," the Nerubian who had barely left my side during the torture chuckled and turned me before hitting my lower back with such force that I lost consciousness.

When I came to, it was pitch black. My breathing was shallow. My heart was racing in my chest in an uncomfortable way, and I was nauseated, but I couldn't be sick in the position I was in. I would choke on it, and I was determined not to die in this foul place. Besides, I hadn't eaten anything in days, so there was nothing in my stomach for me to throw up.

I looked around, seeing evil red lights several feet away from my head. A spider was positioned directly above me. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. My fear of them was absolute.

"I don't want to die…" I whispered to myself. Trying to speak was agonizing. I tried to swallow, but all my throat made was a series of clicks. They had given me something to drink every day, polluted water that had made me as sick as the spider venom. It had just been enough for me not to die from dehydration.

My eyes began to get used to the light, and I found that it wasn't entirely pitch black after a while. I could clearly see the outline of the enormous spider just above me. It was watching me intently, all eight of its red eyes focused on me. I was fairly certain that it wasn't going to kill me, at least not for food. Most likely, it had been posted there to let the others know whether I suddenly died.

The rest of the webbing was mostly empty, except for small spiderlings crawling here and there. A few of them were on my legs, doubtlessly placed there so that I would always have a crawling sensation on my skin. I could feel them, which told me that I wasn't paralyzed, despite the fact that my back was hurting fit to kill me. As it was, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

Sounds reached me. I saw the spider tense and turn towards the southern entrance to the chamber I was in. In a flash, it pounced, landing just over me. I cried out in fear, although it was more like a mewling sound. What was going on? Was that thing planning on killing me, then?

I realized what was happening.

Rescue. Someone other than the Scourge was in Naxxramas. I heard something that sounded like metal clashing against metal. Swords. A shout.

The spider turned around, facing me. Its monstrous face lowered. It meant to finish me off now so that nobody could rescue me.

I didn't have much strength left in me, almost none of it, in point of fact. My hands were tied together, and most of their bones were broken, but I was still able to cast a spell that caused a ball of light to explode in the spider's eyes.

The creature made a loud pained sound and collapsed on top of me, its front legs pawing at its eyes. It was so heavy that I found myself struggling to breathe as it splintered a couple of my ribs.

"Did you see that light?"

"Faith!"

I didn't dare believe the voice I heard. What was she doing here? How?

"She's in here!"

There was a shout in Thalassian, and suddenly, the spider's weight was rolled off my body.

"By the Light, she's still alive," said a dwarven voice.

"Faith? Baby?"

"Sylvanas…"

"It's me, honey."

"No… you're trying to trick me…"

"Shh, my darling. You're all right. Everything's going to be fine."

"The bars are locked, my Lady. We can't free her."

"Find a way," snarled Sylvanas. She placed a blissfully cold hand on my face, stroking gently. "Oh, my love, you're burning up… what have they done to you?"

I said her name again. Was she really here with me?

"She's not long for this world, Sylvanas."

Lor'themar. What was he doing in Naxxramas?

"She is _not_ going to die!"

The metal holding my wrists together became scorching hot and I cried out, but a moment later, someone pried it off me. The same happened to the shackles on my feet.

"She needs healing right away, my Lady. We could kill her just by moving her."

"Then heal her!" she snapped. She gently cradled me in her arms, "Please, Faith… please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered to her. Fingers of warmth stole over my body as the healers who had come with Sylvanas began to work on me. My ribs were healed the fastest, because they were the freshest injuries, but everything else would eventually take longer than we had. After five minutes, they were forced to stop when one of the dwarves noticed that we were getting company.

"We need to get out of here," said Lor'themar. "Faith, can you walk?"

"We have to get Kel'Thuzad! He's here."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Sylvanas to me. She picked me up and I gasped in pain. "What's wrong?"

"My back… everything…"

"And you want to keep fighting," she whispered to me. "You're in no condition to do anything but sleep right now."

"Incoming!" cried another familiar voice. It was Rhonin. "Do you have her? Is she alive?"

"Yeah, Rhonin, she's here." Sylvanas held me more securely against her. "We got other prisoners out as well."

"Good, so did we. There were another five in one of the other wings. We have to go _now_. We'll come back and destroy this foul place later."

Sylvanas began to run. I struggled to keep from screaming, but I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face every time she moved. She glanced down at me, but she had no choice but to keep going. "We're almost there," she whispered. "Just hang on."

I tried. But I felt myself slipping into the comfortable embrace of unconsciousness, knowing I was safe in my lover's arms.

I knew as soon as I opened my eyes again that we had escaped from Naxxramas. I was resting in a warm bed with the covers pulled up to my chin and Sylvanas by my side. Her arm was slung protectively over me, and she was watching me.

"Welcome back," she said quietly.

I closed my eyes again, moving only briefly to rest my head against hers, "You're a dream," I whispered.

"A dream, am I? Aren't I alive in your dreams?"

"You have a point." I rolled over to snuggle into her arms, ignoring the sharp aches I felt as I did this.

"Easy, Faith. You're not supposed to move yet."

"Can I merge my body with yours?"

She chuckled, "I think the potions you're on have made you a little loopy." She kissed my cheek, "I don't think you'd like it if we did that. My body's cold and dead. Yours is warm and alive."

"How did you find out where I was?"

"It took your cowardly soldiers a couple of days to contact me and tell me that you were missing," she said to me.

"Cowardly?" I asked.

"They were trembling when I arrived in Venomspite. Cindera was still recovering from the attack, and she was the one who confirmed that the Scourge had taken you, but she couldn't figure out where."

"There was nobody near us when we approached the Carrion Fields," I said. "The ghouls and zombies were just realizing that we were there when I threw the first plague bomb at them."

"You remember this?" she asked me, her eyes staring into mine.

"I… I can't remember my own name when you look at me like that…"

Sylvanas began to laugh, blinking. "Oh, Faith."

"I remember bits and pieces. I don't remember anything after I threw that first bomb, so I think that's when the attack happened."

"You're sure that no member of the Scourge was around you?"

I knew what she was thinking, "The alternative would be that Cindera was the one to attack me. It's her word against mine, and I can barely remember what happened."

"How were you positioned on the catapult?"

"She was driving, and I was taking care of the bombs."

"So you were on the right," she said. "And she was on your left." She examined my head, "Your injury was more on the left side, right?"

"I guess. Sylvanas, I don't really know. I had other things to worry about when I woke up." I took her hand, "I haven't trusted Cindera ever since I first saw her, but that's not the point."

"It is, because I trust your judgment."

"Yeah, but if Cindera attacked me, we're going to have to wonder why. Did she do it because she wants you or does she work for the Scourge?"

"Oh, that's a scary thought." Sylvanas held me closer for a moment, her eyes getting that intense look they got when she was thinking hard. I loved seeing her like this. It made me remember her as my general. "I'll have people keep a close eye on her. But in the meantime, you're coming home with me."

"You're pulling me out of combat?"

"Faith, I don't think you realize just how close you came to becoming a member of the Scourge. We would have been too late to save you had we waited any amount of time."

I knew.

"I'm not keen on having you fight the Scourge anymore, but Thrall is adamant about you returning to combat after you've fully recovered. So you're coming home with me for a month. I'm rotating the full Magi Corps for now so that you can all rest. That way, when you come back to Northrend, you'll be in much better shape."

"You want me to come home for a month, then to come back to war? Sylvanas, I'm not sure I'll be able to go back."

"You will." She kissed me, "But for now, I want you home with me so that you can have some real rest."

"With you?" I asked.

"With me. Not by yourself, but only with me."

"I can't refuse a direct order from my queen," I said softly.

"No," she agreed. "You can't. We leave tomorrow. I've already sent most of the Magi Corps home. Oh, and you'll be going to Thunder Bluff for a while, to be with your tauren parents. I think that they'll be glad to see you."

"Will you come with me?"

"I can, for a day or so."

"Okay." Burying my head against her, I closed my eyes, feeling her wrapping a warm blanket around me and kissing my cheek. "I love you," I murmured. "Thank you for rescuing me, my queen."

"It's the last time I'll do that, you hear me? Stop trying to die."

"I promise."


	47. Chapter 47

Our return to Undercity was a quiet one. Not many people had actually realized that I was gone, so they weren't surprised to see me, and Varimathras had kept my absence to himself this time around.

Faith was far too weak for my liking. She talked tough, but she couldn't walk very far without getting winded. Even walking from my throne room to our chambers tired her, so whatever ideas either of us had had to be deferred to another time. While I wasn't particularly happy about not being able to make love to her, she was more vocal about it.

"But we can, you know. It won't hurt me."

"Faith, honey, you can barely walk three meters without getting tired. I don't think that us spending a day in bed is going to be conducive to your recovery."

"Sure it will, all I'll do is lie there with you."

"We both know that nothing you're thinking about will lead to you just lying there. We'll have sex when you get better."

"Tomorrow?"

I looked at her, "You're incorrigible. I said when you get better."

"I could be better by tomorrow," she told me, pouting.

I hated when she started to pout. It usually made it impossible for me to think straight, "Stop it. I'll let you know when you're better, and you won't convince me otherwise."

Her eyes widened, hurt, and she turned from me, beginning to walk away. But a second later, she stopped, propping herself up on the wall to catch her breath.

"You see?" I said, scooping her up into my arms. "You're not well enough for any kind of physical activity." She tensed in my arms, wanting to struggle, but I held her tightly. "Enough." I brought her to our room and tucked her into bed, "We'll make love soon, okay?"

She just looked at me for a moment, before a tear slipped down her cheek, "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

I didn't have time to stay with her right then, "I know. But I'll be back later, I promise."

"Sylvanas…"

"Get some sleep." I kissed her, unfastening my cloak and wrapping it around her.

She was still crying when I went back to the throne room. It broke me to leave her like that, but I wanted her to deal with this on her own, at least for now.

Varimathras was surprised when I walked in. Evidently, he hadn't expected me to return so quickly. "Is Faith all right?" he asked me."

"She will be, but we very nearly lost her this time. I feel like telling Thrall to stuff the war and to leave Faith here with me. I don't want her going out again."

"You keep saying that she's the best soldier you have against the Scourge. Then whenever she gets hurt, you back off, only to start the same argument again as soon as she gets better."

"I don't like her being away from me. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not. But you need to know what role you want her to fill in your life. If you want her to rule Undercity with you, as your queen consort or something, then you'll need to make it official, because I think that's the only way she's going to stay in the city."

Queen consort? Faith as _my_ queen? My mind spun. I would have to marry her for that to happen. For a moment, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't think. A vision flashed before my eyes suddenly, of us getting married in Quel'Thalas under the trees at sunset. I wanted nothing more than to marry her.

Turning on my heel, I went back to my chamber and, without a word, crawled into bed with Faith, holding her tightly.

"Sylvanas… what… what's wrong?"

I didn't answer, merely placing my ear on the spot on her chest where I could hear her heartbeat. She kissed the tip of my ear gently, and pulled down my hood to run her fingers through my hair.

"You know we can't get married, right?" I asked her after a few minutes had passed.

Her hand briefly stilled on the back of my neck, "I know that you won't allow it because I'm alive and you're undead."

"You also know that if I had allowed you to die, the Scourge would have probably raised you."

I felt her nodding, "But who knows what they would have turned me into. I might have just been a skeleton, or a construct. Maybe something that nobody would have been able to pull out of the grips of the Scourge."

"Knowing Arthas, that's what he would have done. He would have made it impossible for me to bring you back if he had turned you. I would have never been able to marry you."

She ran her fingers over my ear, making me shiver unexpectedly, "Is that what you've been thinking about? That I was going to be turned and that you wouldn't be able to bring me back?"

"I don't ever want you to feel what it's like to be killed by the Scourge and to be raised again for their purposes," I whispered, moving my hands so that they rested on her skin, under her clothes.

"And you won't marry me while I'm alive."

Propping myself up, I looked at her, suddenly furious, "I know you're not saying what I think you're saying. How can you even _suggest_ that I –."

"Come back here. I'm not suggesting that you do anything, Sylvanas." She tried to tug me back down to rest on her, but I wouldn't budge. "I was just stating a fact. You're dead, I'm alive, and you won't marry me because of it. If at some point in time, I were to be turned undead, and if you could pull me back to you… I don't know, I don't think you'd marry me then either, although that would depend what I came back as."

"I _will not_ kill you just to –."

"I'm not telling you to!" she cried. She tried to sit up, but began to cough almost immediately. "You think… you think that I want to…" blood trickled down her lip.

"All right, all right, calm down," I fully sat up and gathered her to me. "Breathe, Faith, please. Please breathe. Look at me."

She did.

"Now focus on me, and breathe."

Little by little, her coughing fit passed and color began to creep back into her cheeks. I didn't let her go for a long time, wanting to be satisfied that she was going to be all right once I left.

Our argument had shaken me. Simply wanting her to be co-ruler of Undercity with me would mean needing to kill her, if only because most of the Forsaken would never take direct orders from her while she was alive. They respected her now, sure, but neither she nor I were under the illusion that it was because they genuinely liked her. The only reason they respected her was because of her relationship with me. Only a small minority of my people actually cared about her, and most of them were in the Magi Corps.

I couldn't kill her. I didn't even think that I would ever be able to raise her if it ever came down to that. I couldn't even think about doing anything like that without actually feeling sick.

"Don't think about stuff like that, okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, dropping her head onto my shoulder, "You're the one who mentioned it."

"I shouldn't have," I kissed her forehead. I wanted her alive. Warm and alive.

"So, what do you want me to do while I'm here? Besides rest, I mean."

"Nothing. The only order I'm giving you is to stay out of trouble. Follow me wherever I go so that I don't lose sight of you."

"Okay!" she said, her eyes sparkling for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean 'okay'?"

"If you want me to follow you around, I'll follow you around. When do I start?"

I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter at her enthusiasm. "How long have you been wanting to follow me around while I did the most mundane things in the world?"

"I used to have dreams about watching you washing socks."

"That's definitely mundane. Why in the world would you want to watch me doing something like that?"

"To get to know everything about you."

"You already know everything about me."

"I wanted to know your breathing patterns, how you breathed when you were deeply asleep and how you breathed when I brought you to climax."

"Brought me to… you never did that while I was alive."

"But I wanted to."

"Yes, I know you did. And I wanted you to. But still, breathing patterns? What's next?"

"I dunno. I wanted to know how you made your own arrows. I watched you polishing your bows a couple of times."

I remembered that, "Yes you did. I still don't know what was so fascinating about that."

"Do you still not get it?"

"What, that you loved me? No, I got it a long time ago." I kissed her cheek, "Can you walk?"

"Am I going somewhere?"

"To the throne room with me, since you don't want to stay alone." I got up and went to the wardrobe, pulling out some new robes I had bought Faith. They were made of thick black wool, and lined with black fur. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she whispered. "These are nice. When did you get them?"

"When I came back from Warsong Hold. I went to Silvermoon to discuss something with Lor'themar, and saw these in a display. The fur's real, so it should keep you warmer than the other stuff you have."

She smiled a little, "I love you."

Not the standard response I had expected, but it made me smile, "I love you too. Now, get dressed."

She did, although she was slow about it because she was still in some pain. I wanted to help her, but she needed to do it on her own. I couldn't stand to see how physically weak she was after her time in Naxxramas.

"You have that look on your face again," she commented.

"What look?"

"The one that says you're going to burn the world to the ground."

"Am I that obvious?" Kneeling down, I laced her boots for her, letting my fingers linger a little longer than was necessary.

She touched my cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." I helped her to her feet, supporting her as we walked to the throne room. Once we were there, I settled her on my chair, wrapping a blanket around her, "Do not move from this spot."

"And where are you going to sit?"

"I'm dead, Faith. I don't get tired, so I don't really need to sit down."

She stayed with me for hours, watching my every move. She dozed for a while, only waking up when I stepped closer to her to pull the blanket tighter around her. I had to admit that I felt better with her there, even if she didn't look all that well. I felt more relaxed, better able to deal with whatever problems my people brought to me. I didn't know what I would have done if I had lost her to the Scourge.

"When will you want to go to Thunder Bluff?" I asked her while I took a break from my duties to watch her have lunch.

"If you come with me, anytime will be fine."

"I told you I'd only be able to come with you for a day or so."

She looked down into her soup, "I don't want to leave you."

"You're going to have to leave me eventually. Even if you don't go to Thunder Bluff, which I know you will, you're going to have to return to Northrend unless I declare you unfit for duty." I saw a look of fear cross her features, "Do you want me to do that? You don't have to return to war, Faith, there are enough people to cover for you."

"Maybe I don't have to return to war, Sylvanas, but it's the right thing to do, isn't it? You'll think me a coward if I don't go."

"I think that you're many things, Faith, but cowardly isn't one of them. You're the strongest person I know, and I'm telling you that you don't have to go back. It's okay."

Shaking her head, Faith put her spoon down and looked at me, "I do have to go back. If I don't, I'll never be able to face any kind of combat again."

"Of course you will. You've been through worse than this before."

"Like what?"

I just looked at her until her eyes filled with tears.

"Right… that."

"Yes, _that_. You went on fighting then, and you can go on fighting now, although I personally don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

Her wide eyes looked directly into mine. Neither of us looked away, and for a moment, we got lost in each other. Something stirred within me, but I couldn't give voice to it. It wasn't love. What I felt then felt more powerful, yet more primal than love. I kissed her. It was soft, gentle, good. Faith trembled, and I felt a tear slip from her eye and onto my face.

We pulled away. I could almost feel my heart fluttering in my chest. It wanted to beat, but even what I felt for Faith couldn't make it live again. Faith put a hand over her own heart, and I covered it with mine. We didn't say anything. There was no need for it.

I started to leave but she got to her feet, reminding me of a time when we had been at my house and I'd left the table abruptly because of an argument. Faith had been right there with me, with a similar look on her face.

"Finish your lunch. You can join me later."

"I'm done," she said immediately.

I turned to face her and looked at her bowl, which was still half-filled with hot soup. "Faith."

But she didn't listen to me. She wanted to be close to me, and there was nothing I would be able to do or say to dissuade her. I shook my head and took her hand, "I'll take you to Thunder Bluff tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Don't you have things to do here?"

"I'll stay with you for a while, after which I'll come back here and – for goodness' sake, Faith, don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry, Sylvanas, I just can't…" her voice trailed off.

"You're going to be just fine."

We went to Thunder Bluff the following day. I wasn't sure of what my reception would be, although I had sent word to Cairne Bloodhoof that I would be around. He wouldn't have a problem with me, but Faith's tauren family was bound to give me grief for allowing their adopted daughter to be kidnapped and sent to Naxxramas to be tortured.

I dropped Faith off at her parents' home on the Spirit Rise and was about to turn away when Faith squeezed my hand.

"You're not leaving?" she asked me.

"I need to talk to Cairne."

"Can't that wait?"

"Not really, no. I'll come back to see you later, before I go to Undercity."

The door to the house opened and Atalo came out. His fur had a little more grey in it than I remembered, but his eyes were still kind. He smiled when he saw Faith, "My daughter!" he cried, pulling her into a hug.

"Easy," I cautioned. "She's still recovering."

Taisha and Hamu came out of the house as well, having heard Atalo's cry. Hamu looked terrible, as though he hadn't eaten in days, since he had probably been worried about his sister. Then again, it was more likely that he'd been worried about my reaction, judging by the look of terror he gave me.

"I had promised that I would keep her safe, Lady Sylvanas," he said quietly, looking at me. "I failed. I should have protected my sister, even when she told me not to go with her and Cindera, I should have gone."

"I do not blame you for what happened," I told him, surprised when he took my hand.

Faith hugged him. "It wasn't your fault, Hamu, none of it."

"I should have followed you. You are my sister, and it was my job to protect you."

"No, that's my job," I said.

"Stop it," said Faith. "It's neither of your jobs. Besides, I'm fine."

I snorted, "Fine. Right. I believe that." I gently prodded an area I knew was painful on her side and she gave a strangled gasp of pain, "Does that seem all right to you?"

"You're still hurt!" said Taisha. "You shouldn't be on your feet. Come in, come in." She ushered Faith inside, and Atalo made sure I followed, despite my protests about my having to speak to Cairne.

There was food on the table, a simple loaf of bread, along with honey and cream.

"Would you like to eat something, Lady Sylvanas?"

I shook my head, "Thank you, but I don't eat. Since I'm not living, I don't digest anything."

"Is that why you don't eat?" wondered Faith, turning her head to look at me.

"That, and because I don't get hungry at all."

We sat down, and I found myself with Faith resting against me.

"Are you staying long?" asked Taisha.

"I need to get back to Undercity tonight," I answered. "But Faith is welcome to stay as long as she likes." I put a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't protest, and found her licking me. "Faith!"

"What?" she asked, the picture of innocence. "You put your hand there. I just did what came naturally to me."

"Nobody's fooled by that look on your face, sweetheart," said Atalo, handing Faith a slice of bread spread with cream and honey.

Faith looked so comical then that I had to smile. I put a hand on her leg, stroking gently. A moment later, she covered my hand with hers, our fingers tangling.

"How are you, Faith?" asked Taisha after a while.

"I'm all right, really."

"Really?" asked Atalo. "Because from what we heard, they nearly turned you."

" _Nearly_ being the operative word there, Father." Faith took a bite of bread, closing her eyes briefly while she chewed.

"I don't think they expected her to last as long as she did," I said quietly. "They wanted her to be in pain, or they would have killed her right away, but most living creatures would have succumbed to that kind of torture very quickly."

"How long did they torture you for?"

Faith's fingers seemed to convulse against mine, "I lost track of the days."

"The gnome Harlee said that it was around five whole days," I told them. "We got them out on the sixth day."

"Harlee, the gnome from Dalaran?" asked Hamu. "How did she get there?"

"She said that she'd been on her way to Wintergarde Keep when her convoy was attacked. She was the only one who survived, and was taken to the necropolis because the Scourge wanted her. They knew that she's an excellent healer."

"I always thought the Scourge as mindless undead…" said Taisha.

Faith shook her head, "They're not mindless. Oh, the ghouls and zombies might be, if their brains were damaged enough when they were killed in the first place. But most of them, especially the leadership, have thoughts and emotions, same as we all do. Their feelings just tend to run through the darker side of the spectrum."

"And Arthas is anything but mindless," I told her. "He knows exactly what he wants, and he will do anything he can in order to get it."

"What is it that he wants?"

"Domination. He wants to turn Azeroth into an undead wasteland."

"Many say that you want the same thing, Lady Sylvanas."

I looked at Atalo, "Right now, I want to eradicate the Scourge and keep Lordaeron for my Forsaken. I don't intend to dominate the world."

"Yet," whispered Faith. But she was smiling.

I rubbed her knee, "I really should go. I'll be back later on."

"No…"

"Faith, I'm not going to disappear off the face of the planet, all right? I have a meeting scheduled with the chieftain, after which I'll visit my people at the Pools of Vision before I go home. You will stay here with your family for a spell, and join me when you're better." I held up a hand, "Don't contradict me."

Faith's eyes were filled with tears, but she was wise enough not to say anything. She stood up when I did, throwing her arms around me and kissing me as though we were never going to see each other again.

I heard Hamu clearing his throat, and ask his mother to please pass him more bread. He sounded embarrassed.

"All right," I said gently, pulling my mouth away from hers. "I'll come and see you before I leave."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise. Now, come on, I'm hardly leaving you with strangers. Come back to Undercity in a week. You'll be refreshed again."

"Okay," she whispered.

I poked her belly, the way I'd done when we'd been younger, and she giggled suddenly.

"Sylvanas!"

"What? You licked me."

"That doesn't mean you can tickle me!"

"Yes it does." Smiling, I kissed her quickly, "See you later."

* * *

 **A/N -**

 **Hi everyone! Sorry this update took so long. I wasn't sure how to write this part, and I've been busy with other stuff. Anyways, I opened my document, read it over, started to write, and before I knew it, the rest of my chapter was right there. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know when my next update will be. I'm fairly busy at work right now, and I'm getting ready for a business trip, but I hope to continue writing over the next week. I'll also update Academy of Azeroth as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Lunarelle**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N - Sorry about the late update, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The snow was falling thickly as the zeppelin made its way through the storm to Icecrown Glacier. It was absolutely freezing, and no amount of warming spells helped me keep the chill out, even though I was wrapped in thick furs.

The pendant around my neck, the broken mask of the Forsaken crest, gave off some warmth, reminding me of the way I felt when I had been with Sylvanas before being called back to the front by the Argent Crusade.

I closed my eyes, seeing her. After returning home from Thunder Bluff, she and I had only had a few precious days together, and we had made the most of them. We had made love. It hadn't been anything new – most people would have found it boring – but it had been good. Soothing. She had told me that she loved me. I had almost asked her to marry me again.

"We're almost there, Captain," said a goblin to me.

I nodded, going back inside my cabin to prepare my bags. The trip had taken longer than usual from Dalaran. We were loaded with supplies to bring to the Argent Vanguard, where I would be stationed for who knew how long. I didn't relish the idea of fighting in Icecrown, but I had to be somewhere, and I knew that the soldiers there probably hadn't had any new supplies for a while.

Nobody else I knew was with me. Hamu had been called back to the Borean Tundra, and wouldn't be in Icecrown, as far as I knew, and the First Magi Corps were now in Grizzly Hills, fighting the Vykrul. For this mission, I was on my own.

The zeppelin touched down in a large guarded area, not far from the actual vanguard, which was nothing more than a barricaded camp in the snow.

I was just disembarking when someone quickly ran over. A night elf by the looks of him.

"Captain Everstone," he said in his deep voice. "Forgive me, but there's been a change of plans. You are wanted elsewhere." He handed me a piece of parchment.

I looked over it quickly, "The Argent Fortress?" I asked.

"It should take you a half hour by zeppelin. It's north of here, just past Scourgeholme."

"Half an hour if this blizzard weren't happening, Lieutenant." I turned towards some of the goblins, "Please unload part of the supplies How soon can we go again?"

The goblin captain looked uneasy, "I don't know that we can go immediately. We need rest, I'm sorry."

"You cannot stay here," said the night elf. "The Scourge attacks this area every few hours, and they'll do it faster now that you're here. You could lose the zeppelin if you don't move quickly."

"But we can't leave!" said the goblin, aghast. "We were promised high pay, food, and shelter!"

"You'll find death if you stay… INCOMING!"

I turned around at the night elf's roar, only to see a monstrous Nerubian coming for me. It was bigger than any of the others I'd seen before, and I could tell immediately that it was a strong one. And it was there for me.

The spell flew towards the creature even before I had fully formed the words for it. The fire hit its legs, and it began to burn, but far too slowly for my liking. It effectively stopped it in its tracks, though, allowing the night elven lieutenant to bodily toss the goblin back onto the zeppelin. "Just go!" he cried. "We'll keep them busy!"

We took off quickly and shakily, the wind buffeting us in every direction. I held onto the side, casting spells as we went. It felt like I was running away, and I hated it.

"We weren't supposed to leave right away!" cried the goblin to me.

"I'll have Lady Sylvanas double your pay as long as you shut up and get me to where I'm supposed to go! Skirt the mountain to avoid getting too close to the Scourge once we get near Scourgeholme." I glared at the goblin, and he must have seen something in my eyes because he quieted down quickly after that.

It wasn't easy, but we got over the plains that separated the Argent Vanguard from the horrible Scourge city.

"I ain't ever seen anything like this, and that's the truth," said the goblin captain to me as we flew over Scourgeholme.

I nodded, "I know. It's horrible."

"Why couldn't you just teleport there?"

"I can only teleport to places I've been to before, and even that's not easy. I have to be very fresh in my spellwork. I won't be able to teleport if I'm too tired. Besides, some places, like Dalaran, are easier to teleport to than any other city. For example, I can teleport, or create a portal to Undercity without too many problems, because it's my home. But if I tried to teleport to, I dunno, Stormwind or something, I'd have a lot of trouble."

"Isn't that because it's Alliance?"

"Yes, in part. Some places safeguard against direct teleportation. Other places have specific areas to where someone can teleport or create a portal."

A smaller goblin came towards us. She had vivid red hair, done in dozens of short tails all over her head, "I think that we're almost there," she said in a trembling voice. Clearly, she hated being here as much as I did.

I made my way towards the edge of the zeppelin, looking out. All I could see was the dark green expanse of the city of Scourgeholme, but on the horizon, nestled into the mountain, I could just make out something that might have been a fortress wall.

"I didn't know that it had been built _into_ the mountain," I said quietly. The Argent Fortress had been built a couple of years previously as an attempt to keep an eye on Arthas' troops in this part of Northrend. I knew that the Argent Crusade was looking to create another fortress to aid the first one, but it wasn't so easily done.

As we got closer, I noticed that the sky was getting a little darker. We needed to get to safety soon. I didn't like the way the Scourge was more active at night. Not that we could tell whether it was night or day here, the skies were too black.

"I can just see a landing strip over there," I told the goblins. "Make your way there, quickly."

"Yes ma'am."

I hoped our presence would go unnoticed, but I wasn't fool enough to think that it was going to be the case. The Scourge knew I was back, which meant that Arthas would stop at nothing to get me. I didn't know whether to feel flattered or completely terrified about it.

We finally landed, finding that people were waiting for us. Half a dozen humans in full battle armor, wielding axes and swords were at the ready when I disembarked from the zeppelin.

"Captain Everstone?" asked a tall man with a trimmed black beard and moustache.

I nodded, "That's me, General."

"I'm General White, the commanding officer for the Argent Fortress. Welcome to Icecrown. We should get inside. We were expecting you yesterday."

"I didn't realize I was coming here until I got to the Argent Vanguard. We had trouble crossing over because of the storm."

"Yeah, it's given everyone trouble, even the Scourge dragons."

"Imagine that," I said. I couldn't imagine the Scourge having problems in these conditions.

"This way, please, all of you."

The goblins didn't need to be told twice. All six of them raced inside while I took slightly longer, looking at my new surroundings.

The fortress had been carved into the mountain, its façade nearly indistinguishable from the snow-covered wall of black rock that made up Icecrown Glacier. It looked high, I could see windows that went at least ten stories up, and could only imagine how big it was inside. But it worried me.

"Is there only one way in and out of this fortress?" I asked the general.

"That you can see here, yes. But there's a tunnel that leads out into the Storm Peaks, and another small exit at the side. We wouldn't want to find ourselves interred into the mountain by a siege."

Relieved, I followed him and his men inside. I had already been getting claustrophobic at the idea of being there, which was strange considering the fact that I lived in Undercity, which had no windows.

The main door closed, and darkness descended upon us, broken only by torches spread at even intervals along the walls. I was used to such sparse lighting, but it wasn't really comforting to me, so I used a spell to cause a small mist to light up above us, following us where we walked.

"That's handy," said General White, looking at the mist. "You don't like the dark?"

"I was held in nearly total darkness by the Scourge while they tortured me. I try not to stay in unlit places for any length of time, if I can help it."

"That's understandable." He turned his gaze towards me, "I trust that you're fully recovered now?"

"You might say that." I still woke up screaming every night, even when Sylvanas held me tightly, and had started using my spells to keep others from being alerted to my terrified cries. For some reason, however, the banshee queen was immune to that, and always knew when I needed her. I didn't want to know how I was going to manage without her now.

"When did you come back to Northrend?"

"Just now."

"Oh. So this is an adjustment for you."

"Don't worry, General, I adapt quickly to these kinds of situations."

"Which situations?"

"Being away from home and thrown in against the Scourge." We were arriving in a large room, which was lit by more torches, and had the advantage of having a fireplace in which was burning a roaring fire. It was much warmer in there than in the stone corridor. Various bits of artwork were on the walls, possibly to make the room feel as though it wasn't a grave.

Comfortable armchairs were strewn around, along with a couch and a long table, which was presently laden with food and drink. The goblins were already eating, indecently so, and I had to look away to keep from laughing at their horrible table manners.

"If you would like to eat or drink anything, please feel free. We have some hot tea and salted pork and fish. I'm afraid they're the only things we can eat here. We can't really keep fresh food around."

"We brought some supplies from Dalaran on the zeppelin," I said. "Blankets, fresh fruits, medical supplies and even newspapers if you would like to know what's going on outside Icecrown."

"You didn't! Really? We've never had a new recruit bring us supplies before. Thank you, Captain. I'll have my men bring everything in immediately." He gave a call, and several men appeared from behind concealed doorways. They stared at me for a moment, a little surprised to see me, and then listened to their instructions before disappearing into the corridor.

"We were supposed to be getting supplies, but the runners were attacked, and we haven't been able to send anybody else."

"You don't have any mages here?" I asked, startled.

"I'm afraid not. We have several shaman and warlocks who take care of the Scourge with fire, and paladins, of course, but our last mage died when there was an incursion. It was one of the reasons we needed you so desperately."

"I see. Well, if you'd like, I can make periodic runs into Dalaran via portal in order to get more supplies. I think you'd benefit from something like that."

"We all do, but we can't keep a portal open too long in case the Scourge comes back in."

"Do they do that often?"

He nodded, "They try, anyway. And we wouldn't want to just leave our post. It's too strategic to be able to attack Scourgeholme on two fronts."

"From what I saw of the Argent Vanguard, General," I said, "they're under siege, and not really able to attack anybody." I walked towards a large map of Icecrown Glacier on the wall, "It seems that both of these are defensive positions. Sure, we're keeping the Scourge busy, but it's not enough. How many men do you have here?"

"About three hundred."

There were over seven hundred Scourge forces in that city, and we were too far from the Argent Vanguard to count on a lot of help if things went badly. "Could I please have a tour of this place? I want to know everything about it so as to help strategize."

"You don't want anything to eat or drink?"

"I ate in Dalaran, thank you."

He nodded and we left the comfortable room, venturing deeper into the cold heart of the fortress.

It was made up of twisting corridors that led to various areas: armories on every floor, the first-aid station on the third floor, various dormitories, a small chapel, kitchens and storage rooms, and finally, a refectory large enough to accommodate everyone in the fortress. It was obvious to me that it was actually meant to hold twice the number of people it did.

"How come you don't have more people here, General?"

"We did, but they've all died. They're in there, somewhere," he gestured out the window towards Scourgeholme, which was clearly visible from our vantage point.

"How many have you lost?"

"Let's see, I've been here for two years, ever since we managed to build this place, and I think that we've lost over one hundred people to the Scourge. Others died and we sent their bodies back to Dalaran, or we cremated them on site. We have a crematorium in the basement. Shall I introduce you to everyone? There's a general assembly every day at this time, mostly to ascertain who's still with us."

Ascertain who was still with them? I shivered.

"And it's also a way for everyone to let off steam. We generally offer food and drinks at these things."

"Sounds good, general. I'd love to meet everyone."

The assembly was held in the refectory, which was like the first room I had encountered, but instead of couches and armchairs, held several long tables and wooden benches, each with a long red cushion on it to make sitting there more comfortable. The refectory was filled with men who were already raising mugs of ale to their lips and having what appeared to be a good time.

There wasn't a single female in the group that I was looking at. Males of various Horde and Alliance races, from orcs to dwarves, were there, some of them with bandages around their heads or limbs, and others who looked so fresh-faced that I wondered whether they had ever seen battle.

"Men!" cried the general.

The talk and laughter died down suddenly, and everyone stood up to the best of his ability.

"This is Captain Faith Everstone, and she will be staying with us for some time. Some of you might know her as Blackfire."

The dozen Forsaken men who were there saluted me, and I saluted back with a nod, "I would say that it's good to be here, but I think that we all know what a lie that would be."

Everyone chuckled.

"Nevertheless," I continued, "I am happy to be serving with you against the Scourge. I trust that we'll be able to show them all what we're made of."

"Yeah!" cried someone.

"We'll kick their putrid asses!" cried someone else.

I forced myself not to laugh, especially when I saw the Forsaken shoot some people several odd looks.

"Now, some rules," said the general. "As you'll see, Captain Everstone is the only female in the fortress. I will not tolerate any unwanted advances towards her."

This time, I _did_ laugh.

"Unless you want Lady Windrunner to come crashing down on this place like the banshee that she is," said a Forsaken private. "Everyone in the Horde knows that our queen and the Captain are… together."

"Is that true?" General White looked maybe _too_ interested in my answer.

"Whether or not it's true isn't the question," I answered. "Understand, though, that if any of you touch me in an inappropriate way, I'll take the necessary steps to ensure that you will never reproduce. Other than that, please feel free to approach me."

I noticed that some of the men had put their hands protectively close to their genital area, and the thought nearly made me laugh again. It wasn't the first time that I'd been thrown into a group of males, but this situation was dire enough to deserve a warning. Males of any race in this type of situation were on edge, aware that the Scourge was apt to come into the fortress and raise anybody it could get its misshapen hands on. A common way to release tension during times of war was sex.

"I trust your men will know enough to respect boundaries, General," I told him quietly.

"I'm sure that they will. But you may defend yourself in any manner you can think of. You can even kill them if there is the need."

"Let's hope that it never comes to that, but I'll keep it in mind."

It took me some time to acclimate myself to life in the fortress. I was used to being in cold and dark places, but I had always been in them with people I knew and trusted, Naxxramas not included. This was a whole new experience.

And the fact that I was the only female there had me looking over my shoulder every once in a while. A couple of men, both of them from Darkshire, kept following me around, trying to be covert about it. I wasn't really worried, because I could hold my own, but I didn't want to be ambushed by two antsy soldiers looking for an easy lay.

"You know," one of them said after ten days of my being there. "You're a very pretty woman. Quite a sight for sore eyes, I have to say."

I was busy imbuing a new spellblade with magics, and looked up at him. He was a man of about thirty years of age, but whose face was prematurely lined with the worries of war. "Thank you. That's very kind of you to say."

"I wouldn't mind you keeping me warm at night. It's so cold here."

"It'll be even colder when I freeze you," I stated mildly, a warning for him not to come any closer than he already was.

"I like them feisty," he murmured. "One of the girls I had back home used to fight me every single time I went to her. But she liked it, I know she did, even when I had to hit her to keep her still."

A chill ran down my spine, "You're admitting to me that you're a rapist?" I cried loudly enough to alert several men who were passing by. "What the hell's the matter with you? How did you even get into the service?"

"I'm good at what I do, in bed and out. I was given a choice, to either serve against the Scourge or end up in the Stormwind Stockade."

Getting to my feet, I swung my spellblade, checking to make sure that it worked well. It did, the faint blue and violet glow creating interesting patterns in the air, "Let me tell you something, soldier. If you come near me again, I'll make sure to kill you. If you do so much as look at me the wrong way again, I'll kill you. And if you dare to touch me, you will wish that it was the Scourge who had caught you, because I'll make what they do look like child's play."

I was inches from him, my blade resting against his throat. Had he done so much as sneezed, he would have been killed right there and then.

"What's going on here? Captain?" It was the general.

"Soldier Pike was just getting acquainted with the boundaries that we've already set, weren't you, soldier?" I waited, but since my blade, sharper than most, was still leaning across his throat, he couldn't make a move. "I think that he'll remember now not to test me. And remember this as well, I don't need my blade to defend myself."

I moved away, seeing little drops of blood pearling up against the soldier's throat. He was pale and scared, knowing better than to say anything. He simply bowed to me, murmuring an apology after a while.

"Oh, and, soldier?"

He looked up at me.

"That girl you raped back home, you will write to King Wrynn and tell him that you will allow the entirety of your salary to go to her. Not just this month's, mind you, but what you have made for the past year. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Yes, my Captain, that… that's very reasonable."

"You may go, soldier."

He left, and everyone stared at me, seemingly stunned, as though they couldn't believe I had actually forced someone to give up a year's salary.

I smiled, but I knew that it wasn't reaching my eyes, "A month ago, I was held hostage in Naxxramas. I was very nearly killed and turned by the Scourge, as they tortured me for days on end. Do not think that any of you are going to scare me."

Naxxramas had fallen while I had been in Thunder Bluff. A team of Forsaken and Sin'dorei, along with a team of dwarves, had invaded the necropolis with the single aim to bring it down. Apparently, they had killed Kel'Thuzad, but hadn't been able to find his phylactery, so I had my doubts about whether he was really dead.

I hadn't been happy about not being able to partake in the attack. Kel'Thuzad had been the reason Arthas had invaded Quel'Thalas in the first place, and I still felt that I owed it to Sylvanas to make sure that his evil never again tainted Azeroth. But it was done.

My main focus now was Arthas.


	49. Chapter 49

The sound of swords clashing against one another filled the large exercise room, mingled with the echo of spells hitting target dummies. Colored smoke hung in the air, a residue from the magic the spellcasters were using.

It was our training hour, and we had been at it for forty-five minutes already, but General White was never satisfied with what anybody was doing. I was presiding over the magical training, ready to intervene if someone was in trouble.

But everything went smoothly, as usual. One of the shaman, a young orc by the name of Tarr, was very promising. He had fought the Scourge before, but not in Northrend, so he wasn't very experienced. However, he was eager, and willing to learn, and was taking every bit of advice I was giving him.

"I fought in Razorfen a lot, so I know what the Scourge is about," he told me.

I nodded and smiled, "I think that the Scourge here is a little worse than what either of us are used to."

But we kept training. The two of us were able to create some kind of a moving dummy, which we practiced on every day. Even General White, who been a paladin all his life, trained with us, honing his skills.

"You're whipping my spellcasters into shape," he said to me a month after I'd arrived. Conditions at the fortress had improved, and we had gotten several new recruits since my arrival.

However, the Scourge was far too active. We fought them night and day, whether it was because of them trying to break in, or because of gargoyles or flying Nerubians trying to squeeze in through the bars on the windows.

We went on patrols every day, never getting too close to Scourgeholme, although, in reality, we were less than a mile away. The area between us and Scourgeholme was a no-man's land of snow and ice, and all of us, Argent Crusade and Scourge alike, were cautious with each other. We knew they could kill and raise us, and they knew we had fire.

"Is it always like this?" I asked General White as I took my leave from the people I'd been training with. "I've been here for four weeks and I haven't really seen us attacking them, and their incursions have been halfhearted, at best."

"You think that this is halfhearted? We've lost two people since you arrived!"

"Yes, but had the Scourge really wanted to hurt us, I don't think this fortress would be standing, and we would have lost a lot more people."

"Look, Captain, I realize that for you, the lack of activity is a little boring. But we enjoy being bored, believe me. Nobody expects us to destroy Scourgeholme."

" _My_ superiors expect me to do something other than rot in a dungeon, General. Patrolling the perimeter isn't enough. We need to do something."

"Like what? Go charging into that city and getting ourselves killed? We'd raise their ranks by doing that, and you know it."

"I do know it. But what in the world are we doing here, then? Just waiting for them to attack us? As I said, we're holding defensive positions with the Argent Vanguard, when we should be attacking them."

"We can't attack them, there aren't enough of us here or at the Vanguard. We need more people, and while I appreciate that your Forsaken queen has sent us three more recruits, that's not what's going to make the difference around here. If we're going to attack Scourgeholme, we need the numbers to do it."

"Fine. I'll write to Sylvanas, Lor'themar, and Cairne about this."

"You know that they're going to tell you the same thing my people are telling me. We're stretched too thin. Even with the destruction of Naxxramas, we're vastly outnumbered by these undead."

"The Taunka and Kalu'ak have been helping us."

"They have, and I don't doubt that they know a thing or two more about the Scourge, since they've been living with them longer than we have. But that's still not enough. The Scourge outnumbers us ten to one, Captain, and it's time you accepted it."

"I won't accept that. I know that there's a way to defeat them, and I will find it."

"What, you're going to go to Icecrown Citadel and kill Arthas by yourself? You would have to empty this fortress just to attempt something like this."

"You sound like you've given up, General."

"I haven't given up, I'm just being realistic. My job is to keep these men alive enough for them to be transferred out of here, to posts where they really can be useful." He held up a hand, "With that being said, your queen has sent you a new recruit, with the instructions that you take her under your wing."

We entered his office, and I immediately saw the Forsaken girl standing next to the map of Icecrown. She wore full leather armor, dark brown in color, which hid most of her body. She had been young when she'd died, maybe in her early twenties, and, from what I could tell, had black hair, which was hidden under the leather hood she had on her head.

"This is Cara Blightwing," he said.

"Poetic name for a Forsaken," I replied, nodding at her.

"My name was Heartwing, when I was alive," she uttered, her voice as gravelly as was the norm for the undead, "but I thought it best to change it."

"I suppose Blightwing fits better, under the circumstances," I told her, going over to her and shaking her skeletal hand. "Welcome to the Argent Fortress."

"Thanks." She glanced around, "This is a pretty impressive setting, isn't it?"

"Depends on which way you look at it, I guess."

"She'll be staying in your room, I hope you won't mind?"

I knew he was asking because of the smell. Cara seemed to be only recently dead, and the odor coming from her was rather pungent in close quarters, but we had gotten used to the smell of undeath because it was the same smell as outside. "I live in Undercity, General, it's not a problem."

Cara followed me when I walked out the door. She seemed shy, but the way she carried her small bow and her quiver of arrows suggested to me that she had been a hunter of sorts before she had died.

"When were you raised?" I asked her.

"About a month ago."

I stopped walking and turned to face her, "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You were raised _a month ago_? How are you here?"

"The Undercity necromancers raised me. I don't really know what happened with that."

"Yeah, I understand that. I'm just wondering how it's possible that you were raised a month ago and you're not only in Northrend, but here in Icecrown. Sylvanas never sends new recruits into battle like that. Not until they've cut their teeth on the Scourge back home."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a whole process for new Forsaken. Sylvanas is careful because it's difficult for Forsaken to multiply, unless humans are killed and raised. And as you know, we don't have that many people left in Lordaeron for this, and even if we did, I don't think that she would kill them just to raise them." I paused. "At least, I hope she wouldn't."

"Okay."

"So whenever we _do_ get any new Forsaken, she has them treated gently. It would have taken you a few days to get used to your new body, then you would have needed to get to know Undercity and the Forsaken as a whole. That alone takes at least two weeks."

"Yeah, it did."

"And assuming you would accept everything that's happened to you, which isn't easy, as far as I understand, _then_ you would start basic training to see which skills you retained from your life. Judging by your bow, you seem to be a fair marksman?"

"The… the Dark Lady said that she saw something in me that could work against the Scourge."

"Maybe, except that in that case, she would have sent you to the Plaguelands to do some work there. So why don't you tell me what it is that you're really doing here, Cara?"

She looked at me, and I saw some defiance in her yellow glowing eyes, "I don't know about you, but in the short time that I've been with the Forsaken, I was taught to never question orders given to me by Lady Sylvanas."

"And you would be right. I, on the other hand, can question on her sanity on sending you out here so fast." I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. This is just a very unusual move for her."

"I understand. You're just looking out for everyone here."

"Mostly, I don't want to see you killed because of your inexperience. Where are you from?"

"Southshore. And just because I'm new doesn't mean that I have no experience against the Scourge. I remember the Plague."

"Everyone remembers the Plague," I told her softly. "Is your family still living?"

She shook her head, "I was the only survivor with my uncle. We were one of the last places hit, I think. It was almost ten years ago."

Ten years ago. Yes, it was almost the tenth anniversary of Sylvanas' death. As a matter of fact, it was coming up the following week. The thought of it made me feel hollow inside.

"You lost people too, didn't you?"

I forced myself to give a smile I didn't feel, "You didn't ask my name, so I can only assume that you know who I am. Knowing that Lady Sylvanas sent you tells me that you know both of our histories, so your question is a little pointless."

"I just meant –."

"I know what you meant, soldier. I'm the last surviving member of my family, and my village. Almost everyone I knew back then is dead."

I said nothing else for a while, feeling an old grief coming over me. I wanted to go home. To my real home, where I would bake cookies with my mother and wait for Sylvanas to come home.

"I'd give everything to go back in time," I whispered as we walked to where the refectory was. "This is our cafeteria. I suppose that you're like the other Forsaken, in that you don't eat or drink?"

Cara nodded, "I tried to, once. It was weird. I mean, I don't have a digestive system, so it kind of just… poured out of my body."

I grimaced, "I definitely didn't need to know that. But even if you don't eat, this is where most soldiers here hang out. They take their breaks here because the fire's always lit and there's usually something to drink, and it's a comfortable atmosphere. For the living, at least."

"There are other Forsaken here?"

"You bring the count to ten. And yes, before you ask, the other Forsaken also come here, because generally, when people take a break in here, it's to relax and try to forget about what's out there, which isn't easy to do."

We moved on, and I showed her the rest of the fortress, including the caches of weapons I had stored at strategic points far from the armories on each floor, in case we were caught without anything and we had to act quickly.

"You only have one armory per floor?"

I nodded, "I've been caught unawares twice already by the Scourge attacking at the windows. It's a good thing I don't need a weapon to enhance my spells, but I've taken to carrying a wand with me, which isn't a weapon per se, so that's okay. The other spellcasters have done the same now."

"So they attack often."

"More often than we'd like."

We reached the room that I had been sleeping in since I had arrived at the fortress. It was a dormitory meant for ten women, but I had been its only occupant until that moment. Five bunk beds stood against three of the walls, with wooden chests next to each of them. Only one of the beds – mine – was made, but there were fresh linens and additional thick gray comforters in the closet by the door.

"Will you be needing a bed?" I asked Cara.

"I thought that you lived in Undercity? Don't you know how the Forsaken live?"

I did. "Some Forsaken prefer to keep vestiges of their old lives. They'll use beds, and although they won't sleep, they'll lie there all night, with their eyes closed. My friend Rotvine said that it actually helps him think."

Cara put her stuff on the bottom bunk opposite mine, "I never heard anybody saying this while I was in Undercity. But I suppose it makes sense." She glanced at me, "Do the Forsaken take the night watch here?"

"We rotate. The Forsaken volunteer for night duty because they don't need sleep, but General White wants everyone to experience night rotations, which I think is good training for people." Lying down on my bunk, I looked over at her, "So, why did Sylvanas send you here?"

"You flatter yourself if you think that she asked me to look after you."

"Look _after_ me, no, I certainly don't think that's what she asked you to do."

"Is it really so weird that she sent me here right away? Nobody said anything in Undercity when I left."

"That's because they're too afraid of Sylvanas to say anything."

"But you're not?"

"Afraid of Sylvanas, no. I've known her far too long to be afraid of her. And to answer your question, yes, it really _is_ so unusual for Sylvanas to have sent you here. That's why I'm wondering what her aim was."

"Maybe she just wanted me to get experience."

I shrugged, "Well, it's her business."

"She did give me this for you, though." Cara handed me a rolled up bit of parchment, closed with the waxed seal of Undercity.

I took it from her, breaking the seal and unrolling it.

 _My dear Faith,_

 _You left so quickly that I was barely able to bid you goodbye. I hate knowing that you're locked up in an icy dungeon away from me. The girl who gave you this note – Cara – seems very capable, but needs a bit of training. I know what you're going to say, she's too raw for Northrend. Have you already given her an earful about it? But anyway, I think she could be a big asset to you there. Someone to talk to while you're away from home._

 _Make sure you take care of her, all right? I don't want anything to happen to her. She could be really good if you gave her a chance._

 _Love,_

 _Your Sylvanas_

"Good to know I wasn't completely off the mark with her," I muttered, rolling the scroll up again. Look after her? She wanted me to look after this girl? Why? Why send her to me? She could have requested that Hamu be sent to me, I would have appreciated that more. "How long did you spend with Sylvanas?"

"Oh, I spent every day with her after I got used to being dead and all."

"She had time for that?" I wondered.

"She was always available when I went to her. Why? Do you think she's not available to regular citizens?"

"She makes time for me, but I've never seen her go out of her way to help an average citizen, unless she can get something from it." Looking up, I saw that Cara had an odd look on her face, "Don't get me wrong, she's a great leader for the Forsaken, and she knows how to run Undercity better than anybody." I laughed, "I love her, okay? So I get to criticize her."

"I didn't think anybody dared to do that. Aren't you afraid of what she's going to say to you?"

"She's not here, for one thing. For another, she won't say anything to me. I've always been honest with her, and if she does something that I don't like, I tell her."

Cara's eyes were on me. After a while, she got up and began putting her things away, leaving her bow and arrows on the bed, "General White told me that I'll have to turn in my weapons."

I nodded, "You will. What do you have?"

"Just my bow and a couple of daggers."

"I'll stock more bows in the caches for you, don't worry."

I did that during the rest of the day, showing Cara where everything was in case of a Scourge assault. Since I'd been there, only a few scourged bats had managed to actually get into the fortress, but everyone was saying that they were going to try something more dangerous soon, because it had been a while since the last full-scale attack.

"What's the worst that's happened since you've been here?"

"A spider jumped out at me from the snow," I replied automatically. "I was patrolling with several others to the east of Scourgeholme, where it's supposed to be relatively safe. We were seeing some plagued dragonlings in the distance, and I had just decided to go put them out of their misery when that thing jumped out at me. I didn't even see it under the snow, but it was practically beneath my feet."

Cara made a sound that could have been a suppressed laugh, "Was it undead?"

"Not many living spiders could survive here, I can promise you that. Yes, that one was undead, but we really killed it after a while." I shuddered, "I hate spiders."

"So I've heard. Cindera was telling me that before I left."

"You spoke to Cindera?" I was so surprised by that fact that I nearly squeaked.

"Oh yeah. She told me what happened to you, how the Scourge attacked the two of you, but kidnapped you and took you to that necropolis before she could intervene."

Before she could intervene. "So Sylvanas believes that Cindera had nothing to do with my being taken to Naxxramas?"

"Of course she does! Why shouldn't she? I mean, I don't really know the particulars, but –."

What felt like an explosion rocked the fortress. I was thrown to the ground, Cara falling on top of me. The fortress siren went off a second later. It was a magical alarm that some gnomes had set up a couple of years previously, made specifically to alert us to a Scourge intrusion. The sound was ghastly, absolutely terrifying, like the wail of a dying banshee, and designed to galvanize us into action.

"What was that?" cried Cara.

"That," I got to my feet and pulled her up as well, "is a full-scale Scourge attack. Come on, we're close to an armory."

I ran, and she followed me as several soldiers began to cry out in horror.


	50. Chapter 50

I felt her following me as I ran into the armory. Without hesitation, she picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows, while I grabbed a jeweled staff and a sword. A second later, we ran out, racing towards where the screams were coming from.

A skeleton lay in the hallway, oozing an odd liquid from its skull. The smell coming from it would have made most people faint with horror, but Cara and I pushed on. I did my best not to gag.

I began to hear chanting, and redoubled my efforts to get to where I was supposed to be. The screams had stopped. That either meant that the intrusion had been dealt with or that, most likely, whoever had been screaming was dead.

"What are they saying?" asked Cara.

I stopped to listen for less than five seconds, and my breath caught in my throat. "It's a necromancer."

"Inside?" she cried.

We weren't far. Following the sound of the chant, we burst into a room that had been used as some kind of storage unit. There, amongst the broken chairs and tables, stood a tall figure in a dark hooded cloak. I could barely see his face, only enough to ascertain that I was looking at a human male and that he was extremely pale, his skin almost looking blue in the light of his spell.

There were three dead soldiers on the floor. Around their bodies was a runed circle, which was glowing softly. I didn't need to look twice to realize what the necromancer was doing. I cast my spell immediately, and heard Cara's bow as she strung an arrow and released it with incredible efficiency. Had the necromancer not interrupted his spell to step aside, the arrow would have hit him straight in the chest. My own spell missed because he had put up a barrier to protect himself, but he was distracted enough for me to cast again and actually hit him this time. I pulled out my sword and launched myself at him, barely putting up my arm in time to parry the strike of a bluish blade aimed at me.

The dagger embedded itself deeply into my arm, and judging by the intense burning I immediately felt, the blade was poisoned.

I thrust my sword into the necromancer's throat.

"They're alive!" cried Cara behind me.

The necromancer was struggling hard. Surprisingly strong, he shoved me off of himself, knocking me into a broken table. Pain flared in my lower back as I went sprawling. Through half-closed eyes, I saw him slowly pull the sword out of his neck and stare at it.

Raising my bleeding arm, I sent fire at the necromancer, first orange, then red, and finally, black. He screamed, and struggled, but I realized right away that he wasn't a strong member of the Scourge, because he began to burn almost immediately.

"Cara, get out of here!" I screamed. "Now!"

She obeyed me immediately, and I widened my spell to encompass the three moving figures on the floor. The runes sizzled as the fire hit them, and I quickly staggered out of the room, shutting the door behind me as the fire roared to life. Inhuman screams filtered through the door, along with the smell of burning and rotten flesh.

General White came running over, "What happened? What's going on?"

I let go of the door, as it was getting unbearably hot, and stepped away, pulling him and Cara with me. "A necromancer," I whispered, breathing heavily. "How the hell did he get in?"

"I don't know! What did you do?"

"He killed three soldiers and raised them, so I set the whole room on fire."

"The whole room?" he cried.

"It was either that or release them, General. Don't worry. I made the fire, it won't burn through the mountain, if that's what you're thinking."

He looked at me as if I had completely lost my mind, "But you burned the whole room. With the bodies of the soldiers inside."

"The soldiers were dead and raised, General. Believe me, there was absolutely nothing we could have done for them. And I can tell you who they were. I understand that you might have wanted a funeral for them, and I'm sorry, but it won't be possible." I looked towards the door, sensing that the fire was destroying everything within the room, and that whatever had still been moving in there was now truly dead. Waving my hand, I murmured a few words, and the door opened.

The black fire was still burning strongly, but I extended my good arm, calling it back to me. Tendrils of black flame made their way towards me, and I extinguished them one by one until there was nothing left.

"How… how do you do that?" asked Cara. "I've never seen a mage controlling fire that way."

"I was taught that mages are in control of their own fires. They can't always control a random fire that's burning unchecked, one needs a shaman for that. But a mage's personal fire can be extinguished by the mage in question without too many problems, depending on the fire. I know my black fire inside and out, calling it back to me is easy."

General White stepped into the room, placing a gauntleted hand over his mouth. The furniture that had been stored there was gone, except for half a chair that hadn't burned completely. There were still faint traces of the necromantic runes on the floor, but of the four people who had been in there, not much remained except for some ash.

"I have to say, Captain, you do good work. Don't worry about the room. I have no idea what was in there, anyway."

"Just some broken furniture. I didn't really have time to look around, you understand."

He nodded, and glanced at my arm, "Should you go get a look at that?"

I looked down, "I should. Sylvanas is gonna kill me."

"Why?" asked Cara.

"Maybe because the blade was poisoned."

"Poisoned? What do you mean it was poisoned?" Cara's gravelly voice took on a squeaky tone, causing me to glance at her.

"I should probably get some healing done before the poison works its way deeper into my body."

General White came closer to me, examining my wound, "That looks pretty deep, Captain."

"I've had worse," I told him with a grin. "All right, I'll take myself to a healer. Is the rest of the fortress secured?"

"Yes. In all the time I've been here, we've never had a necromancer infiltrate us. I guess it's a good lesson for Cara here, to never relax security measures."

"I never thought that one could ever be too careful when dealing with the Scourge," she said.

"You're right. We can't. But it's always good to have a reminder." He grew grim, "I'll write to King Varian about the losses. Cara, please help Faith get to the healers. Don't leave her side until they give her a clean bill of health."

Cara nodded, "All right."

I didn't want Cara to have to babysit me, but she followed me to the infirmary, even when I told her that she could go find the other Forsaken while I got healed.

"Really, I don't mind," she said to me as we walked there. "I'm a little curious to know what they do with poisons around here. I used to dabble in spider venom when I was alive."

"This is Scourge poison. You'll find that it's a little more powerful than normal spider venom."

We reached the infirmary, a sterile white room in which six beds rested, facing each other. Four of the beds were occupied when we walked in, with the healer working on one of them while his assistant, a tauren druid, worked on another soldier.

"Oh, Captain Everstone," he said, looking at me. "I'm sorry, I can't get to you immediately. Can your injury wait a while?"

"I think so, yes. It's not urgent."

Cara turned to me, "Of course it's urgent!" she said in a shrill voice that was quite unlike the normal voices that belonged to the Forsaken. "She's been poisoned. Sylvanas will have all of our heads if anything happens to her."

I took Cara's hand and pulled her down with me as I sat down onto one of the beds, "Sylvanas doesn't know about this, nor will she know about it until I've been healed, is that understood?"

"But she –."

"She sent you here to spy on me, I'm aware of that."

"That's not what she told me to do…"

"What did she tell you?"

"That she couldn't come here herself, so she was sending me instead. I'm supposed to send her reports every few days. If she finds out about this and realizes that I didn't tell her, she'll have me killed."

"I will tell her about it myself, after I've been healed. Knowing her, she'll have herself teleported here faster than I can blink the moment she finds out."

"Is she that impulsive?"

"Over me, she can be."

"She's very fond of you."

"Fond of me, I hope so," I replied. "We're close."

"That's the impression I got," said Cara. "She would die to keep you safe."

"She's already done that," my voice was low.

"Are you angry with her for it?"

"For her sacrifice? No, of course not. I thought my life had ended when she died. I didn't have anything else to live for. Almost everyone I knew was dead, and I was alone in the world. I had pledged to stay by her side for the rest of my life, and I failed to do that. But after a while, before I realized that she had come back, I found that I was still able to go on. It still hurts to breathe sometimes, knowing what he did to her, but I can deal with it better now."

Cara studied me for a minute, as the medic came over to us and began to examine my arm. He had me take off my armor and get into bed, which I did just to humor him, and spent the next few minutes gritting my teeth as he cleaned the envenomed wound.

"Sylvanas is proud of you," said Cara after a while.

"She told you this?"

"Not in so many words, no. But when she talked about you… she misses you when you're gone."

I didn't say anything, waiting for the medic to finish wrapping my arm in clean bandages. He ordered me to stay in the hospital for the rest of the day, saying that I'd be fine as long as I didn't get poisoned again.

"I miss her," I said. "Every day. As soon as she and I are apart, I miss her. It's almost like it was when she was alive, but worse now. I miss the times we spent together, I even miss the times I waited for her at the window of my room. I still have dreams about her riding over to me on Prince. He was her horse."

Cara nodded. Her eyes were focused on me, "You've loved her for a long time, haven't you?"

"For as long as I can remember, to be honest. I can barely remember the times I didn't love her."

"Did she know you were in love with her?"

I smiled, "I think she knew I loved her long before I realized that she was aware of how I felt about her."

"How did you not realize it?"

"I didn't want her to find out. I was just a mayor's daughter, nobody special. She was Ranger-General of Silvermoon, one of the most important people in all of Quel'Thalas after the royal family. I thought, like her family, that she deserved someone better." I laid back against the pillows, turning on my side to face Cara. "She loved me back, but I chose not to notice until I had no choice in the matter. Even then, I didn't realize she'd perceived just how much I loved her."

"But she did."

I nodded, "She did. She never misses anything when it comes to me."

"Do you think that she loves you?"

"Do I think that… why the interest in our queen's love life, if I may ask?"

Cara looked down, "Oh, I was just wondering. You know, it's Sylvanas… everyone wonders about her feelings."

"Do you _like_ her?"

"What do you mean?"

I sat up a little, "Sylvanas. You like her, don't you?"

"Everyone likes her."

"No. Everyone's afraid of her. Everyone respects her, but very few people like her in the same way I do."

"You don't love her?"

"Of course I love her, but that's not the point. Is that why you've been asking me all these questions about her? Because you care about her?"

"No… I just want to know what you think about her, that's all."

I bit my lip, hiding a smile, "She's a bit flawed, to be honest."

"I don't believe that for a second."

I began to laugh, "Trust me. I might think that the world revolves around her, and I will avenge her death by killing Arthas somehow, but she's not perfect by any stretch of the imagination. And it's not because she's dead, although I'll concede that her death most probably unhinged her a little."

"You think she's crazy?" For some reason, Cara sounded hurt.

"I think that whatever happened to her at the hands of the Scourge destroyed the good person she had been before she died. A lot of Forsaken retain a good portion of their personalities after they're raised to undeath, but the ones who went through some particularly violent deaths lose their humanity, if you'll allow me that concept."

"And that's what you think happened to her."

"I'm positive that happened to her. She was never this violent before. I'm not saying she was a kitten before she died, but she was kinder towards others than she is now."

Cara looked down, "You don't think she's kind?"

"I've loved Sylvanas unconditionally my entire life, so I have a bit of insight into her than most people, even though a lot of them thought me very simple minded back then. Sylvanas wasn't above sacrificing a few for the greater good. It's what she did in Quel'Thalas, although in that case, it completely backfired. She died to give us a chance to escape. More specifically, she died to save my life, and keep to Arthas from turning me into…" I gestured towards the window, out of which we could barely see the spires of Icecrown Citadel.

"She did that out of love, though, didn't she?"

Tears sprang to my eyes so quickly I was powerless to stop them falling, "Yes… she did. The anniversary of her death is tomorrow, actually. It's been ten years."

An odd look crossed Cara's features, "Has it been? I'm sorry…"

I shrugged, "Every year, I think I'm going to be all right, and every year, it ends up hurting just as much as the first time I found out that she'd been murdered."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

I shook my head gently, "I think I've done enough grieving alone, to be honest," I told her. "I'm all right."

"Do you think it would have been better if she'd really died? You wouldn't have the chance to talk to her anymore."

Would it have been better for me to lose her completely? A lot of times, I thought that it would have been best for her to really die. I knew how much she suffered living the way she did now, even though she never admitted it. As for me…

"Yes. Yes, I wish she had really died, rather than come back the way she did. She's not happy."

"What if she were happy? With you, I mean."

My laughter sounded bitter to my ears, "I can't make her happy. We're together because we love each other so much that we can't stand to be apart too long, but don't mistake that for happiness, Cara. Neither of us have been happy since that butcher destroyed our home."

"You're not happy at all?" she asked me. "Never?"

"My happiness used to be very simple. All that had to happen was for Sylvanas to come to my house completely unexpectedly. I remember thinking that my heart would explode in my chest because it felt as though light filled me whenever I saw her. Now that I think about it, I guess she felt the same way, which I suppose is why she came around so often. She'd come and see us before she went home, almost every time."

"What about now?"

"When I'm around her, I feel calmer for a while. At peace. But it doesn't last long. Because when I open my eyes, I see that her skin is gray instead of the pale peach color it had been when she was alive. And it all comes flooding back. Everything that happened. Everything that we lost."

Cara looked at me then, finally seeming to be out of questions. Her eyes flickered to my face several times, before resting over my bandaged arm.

"We used to dance," I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Sylvanas and I. We used to dance sometimes. Once, during Winter's Veil in Windrunner Village, there was a group of people playing the tune _Snowfall_ , and she and I danced to it. The mages of Silvermoon had enchanted the woods to make it cold, but her skin was warm against mine."

Cara smiled to the best of her abilities, "That sounds like fun. I used to dance too at home."

I smiled back, remembering the particular celebration when Sylvanas and I had danced for well over an hour together, both in front of people, and in a more private setting, behind a thicket of tall bushes. "I should have known back then that she loved me."

"I think that she's loved you for a very long time." She paused, "What was it like? To know that you had her love?"

"Like I wasted an opportunity. If I could go back in time, I think I would marry her immediately, as soon as the thought crossed my mind. But to know that she loved me, that she _really_ loved me… it's an amazing feeling." I felt my eyes closing, and knew she was looking at me. Cara.

I left the hospital the following afternoon, and immediately wrote a letter to Sylvanas, explaining what had happened, and telling her that Cara had stayed by my side, which had been why she hadn't been able to update her right away. I avoided mentioning the anniversary, for I had a feeling that she felt it as keenly as I did, and besides, she hated talking about it.

Trying to appear strong, I kept myself busy throughout the day. Cara shadowed me, helping me polish weapons and mop the floors, keeping up a semi-constant chatter of her life in Lordaeron.

"Your life sounds a lot like the one Sylvanas led when she was alive," I commented as I wrung out the mop and set it aside to dry at the end of the day.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that. I mean, I wasn't a ranger or anything, just a hunter."

"So was she. She was fond of saying things like that when some people got flustered around her. She told them to remember that she had started out as a lowly hunter who liked to chase rabbits."

Cara began to laugh, "How do you remember stuff like that?"

"It's Sylvanas. There's not much I don't remember when it comes to her."

"What's your favorite memory of her?"

"From when she was alive?"

She nodded.

I thought about it. The memory came over me gently, like warm water when sinking into a bath, heating me from the outside in. I had been ill because of a bad batch of berries and had spent a very bad night. I had woken up from a fevered nightmare to see Sylvanas standing at the window, leaning against the windowsill and looking over at me with a very worried expression on her face.

When she had seen me awake, she had slowly come to me, the rays of the rising sun making her look like a vision come straight down from a slice of paradise. She had put a hand on my face and had kissed my forehead, immediately making me feel better.

"Are you real?" I had asked her quietly.

"Only sometimes," she had whispered, smiling.

The memory was short, but sweet.

I told my story to Cara, who looked at me with her head cocked to the side. "She really is precious to you," she said to me. "I can't imagine what you went through when you lost her."

"Except that you can, having lost everyone you loved as well."

"But I've never loved anybody as much as you love Sylvanas."

"Maybe that's a blessing." I put a hand on her shoulder and went back to my room, not feeling hungry for any dinner. I put on my nightclothes and got into bed, holding my pillow tightly. The tears came as I began to sob, my head under my blanket.

I heard Cara coming into the room. She didn't say anything, but just stayed close to me, watching me. Finally, after a few minutes, she put a hand on my shoulder. It was a cold hand, a familiar hand.

Sylvanas.


	51. Chapter 51

She had known it was me all along. I'd realized it almost as soon as I had seen her. My Faith. My darling.

She pulled me down to her and wrapped herself around me, her tears still flowing. She was trying to control herself, but I knew her well enough to realize that she wouldn't stop crying for a long time.

I kissed her forehead, holding her close. I didn't say anything, nor did she. Our feelings couldn't be put into words. All we could do was feel them and wait for whatever it was to pass.

Snippets of my life flashed before me. Faith and I climbing to the tops of one of the tallest trees in Southern Quel'Thalas to be able to see our homeland from above. Several celebrations where she and I had almost literally danced around each other without touching once. The moment I'd realized how much I loved her. The moment I realized how much she loved me.

My eyes closed, trying to shut out everything except for the woman in my arms.

"I didn't realize…" I whispered.

"What?" her voice was choked with sadness.

"How much you still love me. I thought it would have dimmed a little because of the way I am now."

"I can't love you any less, Sylvanas."

I pressed my lips to hers softly, "I love you. Do I tell you that enough? I love you."

This brought a fresh surge of tears, and for several minutes, neither of us said anything else as we both tried to calm down. I didn't cry, but seeing Faith like this was tearing me apart inside. Gently, I unclothed her so that I could feel her skin against mine.

She shivered, but seemed to appreciate the contact. "I love you."

I nodded against her, rubbing her back gently. Gradually, she relaxed her grip on me. Never completely letting me go, she dozed, only to wake up every few minutes to check that I was still with her. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered to her. "You can sleep."

"I want to stay awake with you."

"That won't happen. You're exhausted. Try to sleep. I'll keep watch over you, my love."

"Will you marry me?"

I didn't answer, kissing her deeply instead, rubbing my knee between her legs. She gave a low cry, deepening the kiss until she all but fell apart in my arms. "Better?" I asked.

She nodded once, a shiver coursing through her body. "You always know what to do."

"With you, anyway," I said. "Sleep now, beautiful."

Miraculously, she did, for a few hours, holding onto me for dear life. She dreamt, and it wasn't pleasant, but she didn't wake, instead saying my name in an anguished voice until the nightmare passed. By the following day, she was calm, if absolutely frozen from having spent all night with me.

"I can't believe you disguised yourself to come here," she told me as she took a hot bath. I sat on her bed, watching her every movement.

"I wasn't about to let the anniversary pass without being near you. I couldn't have."

"I'm realizing that. I'm sorry, Sylvanas, I should have requested leave and come home to you."

"No. There's too much to do here. Now that the Scourge managed to get a necromancer in here, they're going to do it again."

"But you have a lot to do too, in Undercity." She stepped out of her tub, her body dripping with water. I licked my lips at the sight and she looked down at herself, "Does it please you to look at me, my Lady?"

"It always has, and you know it," I told her. I pulled her to me so that she stood between my legs, "How much time do you have?"

"Seconds," she whispered, running her fingers over my face. "You're here. You actually came to me." She sounded amazed.

"I didn't want to be alone today," I whispered to her. "As to why I disguised myself, I wanted you to be more open about the way you felt in general. I know that you usually tell me how you feel, but I wanted you to talk to me as your friend."

"You are my friend," she murmured. "My best friend. My girlfriend. My lover." She straddled my hips, kissing me. We made love right there. It was rapturous, and made me wonder, not for the first time, what it would have been like to make love to her while I'd been alive. Would I have been flushed? Would I have been able to breathe? My lips were on her skin, her hand in my hair, stroking my scalp as she gasped for breath.

Her body was mine, and mine was hers. We did everything we could think of, trying to keep quiet but not managing it for an instant. I bit her shoulder as I climaxed and she shed a tear when her time came, calling out my name and rocking herself onto my hand.

I'm not sure how long we lasted. A while. Feeding off each other. Even when we finished, I still felt an overwhelming need for her, and she for me. I was in no way satisfied, but we couldn't stay in bed all day.

Besides, it was time for me to go talk to General White.

"Are you cold?" I asked Faith as we left our quarters. A fine shiver laced her form, and it wasn't one of lust. I'd long memorized those.

"Icecrown isn't the warmest place in Northrend," she responded.

"And I probably didn't help matters any by sticking to you like a leech."

She smiled, "I rather like it when you stick to me."

"Good response. Still, I'll make sure that we send some warmer clothes for the living soldiers. You can hardly fight comfortably while you're shaking from cold."

"Comfortable fighting, that's quite a novel concept, Sylvanas. I never pegged you for a visionary."

"Wise-ass," I told her, pulling her to me and kissing her forehead.

She looked at me, and with an innocent look, moved my hand down to cup her behind, "I thought you loved my ass?"

"When you get home, I'm locking you up for weeks, you hear me?" I lowered my voice, "You will not be able to walk when I'm through with you."

"I can't walk now, love."

I snorted laughter, feeling my lips cracking, "That was just the appetizer."

Still smiling, we made our way down the winding corridor until we reached General White's room. The soldiers standing guard on either side of the door gave a shout when they saw me, automatically pulling their swords from their scabbards in shock.

"Lower your weapons, soldiers," said Faith in a commanding tone. "Now."

They didn't move, staring at me with such incredulity that I could only smile, which probably scared them more.

General White opened the door, and, seeing me, gave a shout of his own, leaping backwards.

"You're making everyone scream this morning," Faith told me.

I glanced at her, my eyebrows raised, before looking back at the general. "General White, forgive my intrusion, but I've been wanting to come here ever since I received Faith's first report. I think that you could use some help."

To his credit, General White recovered quickly from his shock and let us in, closing the door behind us. "Lady Windrunner, we absolutely were not expecting your presence here, though it is an honor. To what do we owe your visit?"

"I came here on a personal matter regarding both Captain Everstone and myself," I said, leading Faith to the roaring fire. "But it's obvious to me that there are many improvements that could be made here, not the least of which being the amount of soldiers you have at your disposal."

"You can help us with that?"

"Certainly. I can't send you many of them, as all of us are stretched thin right now, but I can at least send you fifty, and ask for my fellow leaders to help you as well in that regard."

"Thank you, your Majesty. That would be most welcome. I suppose that the Argent Crusade isn't sending us more people because the Argent Vanguard is just over the breach."

"But you're fielding attacks almost every day, and if you keep losing your soldiers to the Scourge or to reassignments, you won't manage much longer, General."

"Captain Everstone has been a great help to us since she arrived," he said, glancing at her.

I nodded, "I believe you. Incidentally, I should tell you now that I was the latest Forsaken recruit who arrived here."

"Cara? Captain you didn't mention that."

"I knew that she'd reveal herself eventually," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, General."

"I suppose that if we had known that you were coming, your Majesty, we would have been a bit more… alert."

"And the Scourge's attacks would have been a lot more intense," said Faith.

"The Alliance might have had something to say about it," I added. "Not to mention that Thrall would have had me court-martialed for walking into a war zone without warning."

"Is that a possibility?" Faith's tone was sharp now.

"I'll be leaving this week, hopefully before he realizes that I'm here. I do have some business in Northrend, namely in Venomspite, and I would take Faith with me, except that I'm not her leader here."

"You're always my leader," she murmured softly.

I ignored her, "I'll send you more troops. Hopefully I can bring them up from Grizzly Hills."

"Thank you." He looked at me, then at Faith, "Might I ask what that personal matter was that you had with the captain?"

"This week marks the tenth anniversary of the fall of Quel'Thalas, General."

He recoiled, "Oh… I did not realize that it had been ten years already. I suppose I should have. My wife's family perished in Lordaeron."

"I'm sorry," said Faith sincerely. "Is she still living?"

A nod, "She's in Stormwind with our first child. I haven't met him yet."

"You haven't taken leave since he was born?" I asked, surprised.

"It's not easy to take leave from this place. Last time I did, we lost a hundred men."

I chewed on my lip gently, "You should do so now while I'm here. I'll take over duties while you're gone. I don't think you need to worry about a Scourge incursion now, considering what happened yesterday."

"What if they find out you're here?"

"I still have enough potion to disguise myself as a Forsaken once more. If it comes to that, I'll use it, but I'm confident I won't need it. You'll be able to go to Dalaran then take a portal to Stormwind to stay there for a day or two."

"I'll have to write to the king for that. He's the only one who can allow me to take leave."

"Tell him you're leaving me in charge, General," said Faith, stepping forward. "King Varian knows who I am."

"And she's the highest-ranking member here, except for you."

"I suppose that Captain Everstone _would_ be considered an excellent leader, especially against the Scourge." He turned away from us, looking out the small window, out of which we could all see a frost wyrm flying gracefully in the distance. "All right then. I will accept your offer, but only for twenty-four hours. I don't want to be gone for too long."

"You'll come back rejuvenated, trust me," said Faith. "Getting off the front lines for just a day can make a huge difference in a soldier's life, as you very well know."

He took a seat at his desk, immediately writing a letter, which he had me look over, much to my surprise. "What would you say if one of your soldiers wrote this to you?"

"My soldiers wouldn't ask me for leave to see their families," I told him.

"Before you died, Sylvanas," said Faith quietly.

"Before I died… I penned several such letters, only to crumple them up and throw them in the fire. I wish I hadn't done so, now." I read over what he'd written and nodded, "You might want to add that you'd be willing to bring new recruits over with you when you come back here, that way it'll give you a better excuse to go to Stormwind."

It took several bits of parchment, but finally, he had a letter that satisfied all three of us. He asked a dwarf mage to bring it to Stormwind, and to return with an answer within the hour, if he could.

Faith and I stayed with the general, going over various scenarios that I was sure would never come to pass, although we all wanted to be prepared for any eventuality.

We got Varian's reply as we looked over emergency exit plans, should the unthinkable happen.

General White nearly ripped the parchment in his haste to unroll it.

"He's granted me permission to stay for three days. He's also giving us fifty new soldiers. I should have asked for more."

"Had you asked for more, he wouldn't have been as forthcoming," I told him. I knew something about how Varian operated, and what the general had written had been just right. Anything else would have been considered too much. "You should get ready."

"I need to address the men. They're going to panic if they see you without warning."

And so, General White called a meeting in the cafeteria. Everyone showed up, even the guards who were on patrol duty, and by the time the three of us walked in, the room was full of chatter and men enjoying a mug of ale.

The soldiers looked over at us, and I heard a collective gasp as they recognized me. The few Forsaken who were there leapt to their feet and saluted me, as did the Sin'dorei. I saluted back, nodding to them and motioning for them to sit back down.

General White held up a hand, "Lady Sylvanas decided to pay us a visit to see how things fared here, due to Faith's reports on our situation. She has pledged her several more troops to give us a hand, and will remain here while I take a three-day leave to go back to Stormwind and get some new recruits that King Varian has also pledged to us."

A succinct summary, if not entirely true. The soldiers seemed to be stunned silent.

"I will leave Captain Everstone in charge while I'm gone, but you won't have anything to worry about. We don't think that the Scourge will attack again so soon after what happened yesterday, and if they do, I know that they're more than capable of handling it."

Questions started pouring in once we sat down. Soldiers begging to go on leave as well, while others asked whether he would bring letters home for them, or bring back food from the capital. I smiled, looking at Faith, "Good to know that warfare really hasn't changed much since my days as Ranger-General."

"What would make you think that anything has changed?" she asked me. "Soldiers still want the comforts of home when they're facing the same situations we are." Her gaze burned into me, "They want to know that the person they love will always be there for them. Sometimes, the thought of a loved one is the only thing that sustains them when things get dark."

I put a hand on her leg, "You are my light," I said quietly. "You know that, don't you?"

"I do now," she whispered back, covering my hand with hers. The tips of her fingers stroked my wedding finger, and I looked down. But just as I was about to say something, she broke contact with me.

The three days Captain White left us were rather peaceful. The Scourge did nothing more than attack our windows, and once, I took a team out to the outskirts of Scourgeholme to free some prisoners we heard had been taken from the Argent Vanguard.

Faith was never far from me, constantly keeping me in her line of sight. If I had allowed her, she would have attached herself to me, not leaving my side. As it was, we spent our nights together. I watched her sleep after we made love.

I would be leaving on the day General White returned. Neither she nor I spoke of it, instead spending our time learning each other all over again. But as always, our impending leave-taking hung in the air between us, souring my mood, and making it difficult for Faith to focus on me without wanting to cry. It was a familiar feeling, one we had both wrestled with our entire lives.

"I wonder if there will ever be a day when you and I will be able to enjoy being together without having to worry about the next time we'll be apart," she murmured against my neck. She was shivering. I covered her with an additional blanket and pulled her closer against me.

"Maybe someday." I ran my fingers through her hair, "You still want to marry me?"

"Yes! Are you… are you…" she pulled her head away, looking at me with wide eyes.

"No, I'm not proposing. I'm just asking." I brought her close to me again, "Although I don't suppose that would keep you with me all the time."

"Sylvanas, if I were married to you, I would never leave your side."

I believed her. She would rule with me, my princess. "If you married me, you'd have to die."

"No I wouldn't. I could marry you while still alive. You know I'd fulfill my duties as your wife admirably." She climbed on top of me, beginning to kiss me, rubbing her body against mine. Her hand dipped down between my legs, rubbing me through the material of my leggings. I bit my lip against the pressure of Faith's hand, gently grinding against her.

"You're trying to end me, aren't you?"

She smiled before bringing her lips to mine in a sensual kiss. I placed my hand at the back of her head, stroking her neck gently in a way I knew could make her moan. She gasped into the kiss, her fingers suddenly yanking my leggings down and beginning to sneak inside of me, one by one.

"Ah, Faith…" I hissed at her. I closed my eyes, arching my back as pleasure began to trickle up and down my spine. Faith fastened her lips to my neck, sucking greedily. I could feel warmth coming off of her in waves, and wanted more of it. More of her. More time.

"Scream for me," she whispered to me.

"You don't… want… me to scream… oh, have mercy on me and go faster…"

She chuckled, nipping at the underside of my chin and complying, rotating her wrist and beginning to work her fingers in and out of me at a frenzied pace. Despite not wanting to scream, I did give a loud cry, which made her smile in triumph.

"And release…" she said, kissing me.

I didn't need her to tell me twice. Acting of its own accord, my body convulsed as I climaxed around Faith's fingers, whimpering indecently, something I would make her pay for. With interest.

"You see?" she asked, the picture of innocence. "I'd be a great wife. I could see to your needs, make you release yourself into my hand," she held up her hand, showing me the evidence of my climax. "I wonder how that works."

"What, because I'm dead? I suppose even dead body parts react to external stimulation. At least mine do. To yours."

She shook her head, her smile a little sad. I was about to pounce on her when there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Sylvanas? Captain Everstone?"

"Oh, I don't believe this," whispered Faith, quickly grabbing a towel from the bedside table and wiping her hand while I pulled my leggings back up. This took longer than it normally would have, as they'd somehow gotten tangled in my boots.

"Come in, General," I called. Faith was trying to scramble out of bed, but I held her securely against my side, figuring that it'd be pointless to hide what we'd been doing.

He walked in, stopping in his tracks when he saw us. A dull blush spread over his face, and he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother," said Faith, still trying to extricate herself from my arms. She looked back at me, "Will you let me up? Please?"

Squeezing her against me once, I let her go, getting to my feet at the same time, "How was your trip, General?"

"Oh, it was good, thank you for the opportunity, your Majesty. I've brought back the soldiers, but there's something you need to be aware of."

"What is it?"

"The Horde and the Alliance are planning an attack at the Wrathgate."

"Angrathar," said Faith in a low voice.

I nodded, "I know. Preparations still need to be made for the battle. It won't happen for at least two weeks."

"Is that why you're here?" asked Faith. "You came to prepare everyone for battle, and you didn't tell me?"

"The Warchief has your orders, and you will be asked to go to the Kor'kron Vanguard in a few days, unless he's changed his mind. Personally, I'd prefer if you weren't at the battle, but it's not up to me this time."

"We all know that I'd rather come home with you," she told me. She glanced at the general, "We should increase our training sessions. If there's to be a large battle, I'm guessing that a lot of us will be called to the front."

"It's likely, indeed."

I nodded, "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to go to Venomspite. I have things I need to do there with Grand Apothecary Putress."

"You could leave tonight if you'd like."

"Sylvanas shouldn't travel through Icecrown at night," said Faith. "Arthas will know she's here and grab her faster than we can blink."

"Can you not make her a portal?"

"To Venomspite? I certainly can."

I smiled, "But she doesn't want to. I'll leave tomorrow, General, if that's all right with you. Faith and I still have things to talk about before I go."

"I think all of us could use a good dose of talking," he muttered under his breath. Faith hid a bout of laughter behind a cough. "Well then, good night. We should talk to the men about this in the morning, so that they know what to get ready for, in case their orders come."

Faith and I settled back into bed, but our minds were elsewhere. She was looking at me, her fingers tangled with mine, except that the look in her eyes was worried.

"You're going to see Putress?"

I gave a nod, "I received word that his weapon's ready."

"The Plague, you mean."

"Yes."

"The one I worked on?"

"The ectoplasm you provided really helped, apparently."

"Did he figure out whether it works the way you want it to work? Against the living and the undead?"

How she knew the way I wanted the newest strand of Plague to work was beyond me. I'd tried to keep her as far away from it as I could, but I hadn't done a great job at that, "I believe so, yes."

"Make sure he aims carefully. He could kill us all with that thing, if it works correctly."

"Well, obviously I don't want any of our soldiers to die. We even need the Alliance, as fodder for the Scourge, anyway."

"We don't need them as fodder, we need them to help us! Sylvanas –."

I put a finger to her lips, "When this campaign ends, you and I are going to have a little talk about the fact that the Horde and the Alliance are at war with each other."

She freed herself from me, "I know they are. But I keep telling everyone that we should work together to defeat the Scourge. Why do you think I joined the Argent Crusade?"

"To give me a headache," I retorted. "You don't like Putress very much, do you?"

She shrugged, "I have mixed feelings about him, but he seems loyal to you, so I can't say much about that. I haven't really had a lot to do with him."

"Good."

"Except that appearances can be deceiving. Be careful, okay?"

"I always am." I kissed her forehead.

"What about Cindera?"

"What about her?"

"You told me that she'd gone back to Undercity?"

"Just for a while," I said. "She'll be joining you at the battle. Please continue working with her, if only to keep an eye on her."

"You still think she's innocent?"

"Baby, I can't prove that she had anything to do with your kidnapping. So until evidence crops up, I'm going to have to trust her. But keep an eye on her for me."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around me for a cuddle, "You won't be joining us at the battle." It wasn't a question.

"If any of the Horde and Alliance leaders joined, everyone would be trying to protect us, and the battle would be lost. You'll fare better without us."

I could feel her heartbeat, "I'm going to miss you," she sighed.

"I'll miss you too. But we'll be together again before you know it. If this works the way we want it to, we'll kill Arthas at the Wrathgate, and it'll all be over."

Kill Arthas. The words sounded hollow to me. I wanted him dead more than anything, but I was beginning to think that his death wouldn't bring me the peace I craved. Judging by the look on Faith's face, I figured that she was feeling the same way.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N - Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update ths chapter. I've been busy with preparations for going on holiday, and I didn't have as much time to write as I've wanted, also because Star Wars came out, and my world pretty much narrowed to that for a bit! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I proofed it well, so there should be minimal typos, but feel free to tell me if you spot one. I'm on my work laptop, so it's possible that I typed in some gobbledegook in there. Happy holidays to you all!**

* * *

Whatever passed for daylight on Icecrown Glacier filtered through the window. In my arms, Faith was still asleep, but I was going to have to wake her up soon, as it was almost time for me to leave. I looked at her, examining the shape of her mouth, her cute nose, and elegant cheekbones. The feeling within me would have caused me to burst, had I been anybody else. As it was, all I felt was a dull ache within me at the thought that I was going to leave her behind. Again.

"All this business about us being apart is ridiculous," I whispered softly, gently brushing a lock of honey-colored hair from her face. "You're the only one I can still be myself with. Around everyone else, I have to act like the Banshee Queen of Undercity, cold and ruthless, which I guess I am, but with you… I can just be Sylvanas."

"Sylvanas…"

Amber eyes, tinged with the purest emerald green, opened and looked at me, "Is it morning already?" she asked. "It can't be."

I smiled, "But it is, my love."

"Do you have to go?"

"Not right away. I think I can stay with you another half hour or so."

"A half hour…" wrapping herself around me, Faith placed her head on my chest and closed her eyes. Her shoulders shook briefly. "Thank you for coming to me."

I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else but with her. I looked down at her, and her eyes met mine. Heat simmered as we kept looking at each other, not doing anything else. Her breath was warm on my skin, her face pale and drawn. She hadn't had much color to her since I'd died, something I was only realizing now as another memory flashed through me, one of her in the sun, sampling a fruit at the market as I stood nearby.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her fingers on my cheek.

"Nothing particular. Just… memories."

"Which one?"

"One where you were at the market, trying a slice of green apple."

"I don't remember that."

"It was a normal moment in your life, Faith. Nothing was really special about it."

"Were you there?"

I nodded.

"Then it was special. Any moment of my life when you're with me is special."

I could have sworn that I felt my heart beating at that second. "Don't say things like that. You're making it difficult for me to leave you."

"Good. I don't want you to leave me."

I chuckled softly, kissing her, "Come on, get up."

"It's only been five minutes."

"And you need to take a bath. Come on, I'll wash you."

"You will?"

I got to my feet, pouring some water into the wooden tub in the room, which she heated with one of her usual spells. She stepped into the water, and for several minutes, I washed her gently, kissing her damp neck every once in a while.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Soon," I replied.

Our time together came to an end once she was dressed. I gave her a lingering kiss, and she made a strangled sound in her throat when I pulled away from her.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"No."

"Me neither." I pulled on my gloves, and she tied my cloak around my shoulders, pulling the hood over my face. "I love you."

"I love you, Sylvanas."

We left her sleeping quarters, walking over to the portal chamber that had been organized within the fortress. Several mages were there, as were the Forsaken and Sin'dorei soldiers.

"Have a safe trip, my Lady," said one of them.

"Thank you, Soldier. Undercity will wait for you when you return."

The soldier bowed deeply, and I noticed Faith suppressing a smile. I turned to her, "Should I even bother asking you to be careful?"

"Hey, I set out trying to be careful. It's not my fault if danger always finds me." She took my hand and kissed it, "Be safe, my queen." Releasing me, she began to focus, holding out her hands so that arcane energy started crackling through her fingers. The other mages in the room lent her their own magic, and in no time, a small portal appeared, growing large enough to admit me. "It won't hold," she warned.

General white shook my hand, "Thank you for coming. Good luck to you."

"And you," I replied. With one last look at Faith, I stepped through the vortex, landing a second later in Venomspite, feeling strangely like I had when I'd been out of breath. My chest felt compressed, and it took me a second to realize that I was feeling the weight of loneliness. I missed her already.

"Lady Sylvanas!" cried someone. "We weren't told that you were coming!"

I turned towards the voice, and its owner bowed.

"Grand Apothecary Putress knows of my arrival."

"Oh! He's here, my Lady. Right here." The eager man, who obviously wasn't a soldier, but probably someone who manned the Plague cauldrons, quickly led me towards one of the buildings, fairly skipping with glee. He announced me loudly, causing everyone inside the building to jump. I saw Cindera there, along with Putress and a junior apothecary, who had renamed himself Vileson after he had died.

"My Lady," said Cindera, her eyes wide with shock. "You're here!" She came to me and attempted to hug me, but I took a step back. "Is everything all right?" she asked, trying to come to me again. I held out my hand, keeping her at bay.

"Everything's fine." I gently pushed her aside, going over to Putress, who bowed to me. "How's the Plague coming along?"

"Perfectly, my Lady. We have been able to test it against the living and the undead alike, and I think that it's ready."

"Good." I turned to glare at Cindera, who was standing much too close to me, "Back off," I snarled.

She did so, looking down.

"You've heard that the Horde and the Alliance are planning a joint attack at the Wrathgate?" I asked him.

"Yes, my Lady. That was why we wanted to perfect this latest batch of the Plague. I daresay that you will find the results excellent."

"Good work," I told him. "Captain Everstone will join you at the Wrathgate. She will be in charge of the Forsaken forces there, so obey her every command is if it were mine. She doesn't know it yet, but her battlefield commission will be official by next week."

"So she will be… a major?" I couldn't fail to notice the incredulity in Cindera's voice.

"Is that a problem for you, Soldier?"

"No… of course not."

"Good. I know the two of you have your differences, and I know why."

"Well… I know she has your favor –."

"You're jealous of her, which is something I do not appreciate. If you were to work with her, you'd find that you can accomplish a lot together. You might even be able to kill Arthas together, if you were to put your mind to it."

"Oh, I don't know about that… he's powerful."

"So are you. And more importantly, so is she. Learn to work with her." I stared her down, "Consider it an order."

Cindera looked affronted, but she had the sense not to say anything. I had a feeling that things between the two of them wasn't over by a long shot, no matter what I said about it. But I had done my part. The rest was up to them.

Cindera didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the day, keeping to herself while I walked around Venomspite, inspecting samples and talking to soldiers. I came to understand that it had taken long while for the new Plague to be perfected. It was very powerful, and while Faith hadn't had much to do with it, the little bit she had done had been crucial.

"So, what I'm hearing is that the new Plague is ready to be used," I told Putress.

"Yes, my Lady. We can use it as it is against the Scourge."

I nodded, "Good work. You will be alerted to the time of the battle. But make sure that you've got enough to take out a full Scourge battalion."

"We have at least one-hundred units ready now, my Lady, and another fifty on the way. Once it's released, the air will be toxic to the Scourge."

I felt my lips curl into the kind of smile I'd never shown Faith before. She might have run away from me if I had, "Good."

I ended my visit to Venomspite a few days later, reviewing the troops before me. Some of the Forsaken there had been in Northrend for far too long, and I decided right there and then to bring them home so that they could have a rest. Many people tended to forget that, even though we were dead, some of us grew weary of war after a while.

"I'll be sending more troops over in a few days," I told the troops still assembled there.

"Will Captain Everstone be coming back?" asked High Executor Wroth, one of the three leaders there.

"Not for a while. She's needed where she is, but you'll see her when the Battle of the Wrathgate happens." I noticed him actually looking disappointed, and nearly smiled, happy to see that she had friends even here.

However, not far from us, I glanced at Cindera, seeing a completely different expression on her face. She looked relieved.

 _I wonder what's going on there. What is she planning?_ I had no time to ponder it, as a zeppelin was already landing, ready to take us back to Vengeance Landing, then back to Undercity. The Forsaken who were coming with me were nearly giddy about leaving, but I couldn't tell whether this was because they were going home or because they would be with me.

In my mind, I heard Faith laughing and saying that it was only because of me. I rolled my eyes at myself, as I began overseeing the Forsaken boarding the transport. All of them saluted me as they boarded, despite the fact that they had been around me for the past three days. Again, I nearly smiled.

Being around Faith always made me soft.

Rotvine walked over to me, having just come back from Sholazar Basin, where he had gone to see what had happened with an avalanche from Icecrown, which had spilled countless Scourge fiends into the area.

"Hop on, Rotvine," I told him. "You've done good work here."

"Thank you, my Lady," he answered, bowing deeply. "But I would rather stay here. Captain Everstone might need me whenever the battle happens. If you were with her just now, she's probably feeling lonely. I would appreciate being allowed to go to the Argent Fortress to make sure she's all right."

"I can assure you that she's perfectly all right," I told him, mostly to convince myself that she wasn't feeling the same debilitating helplessness I felt, "But thank you for suggesting it." I nodded, "Permission granted. I'll write to General White about this now."

"Thank you, my Lady," he said. He hesitated.

"What is it?"

"It's her brother Hamu."

Instantly alert, I stood straighter, "What happened?"

"He's been hurt, my Lady, rather severely. He's alive, but he… he lost his left arm."

My mind reeled. Hamu was a hunter, and without a left arm, he would never be able to use a bow again. Faith would be absolutely devastated to know of something like that. "Don't tell her. You'll destabilize her."

"But she has to know, my Lady."

"When did it happen?"

"A week ago."

"Her family would have written to her if they thought it was something she needed to know immediately. If they didn't, it means that he's out of mortal danger. Do not tell her, Rotvine. That's an order."

He nodded, clearly not happy.

"I'll write to her Tauren parents and see how he's doing. Them, if they're okay with it, I'll tell her myself."

"She would rather hear something like this from you, it's true," he conceded.

"She'd rather not hear something like this at all." Faith adored her Tauren brother, and I could only imagine how she would take this kind of news. "Look out for her, all right?"

"Of course," he said, bowing again.

A couple of hours later, the zeppelin was arriving in Vengeance Landing, where we picked up some additional troops before going on our way again.

It was a pleasant trip, as far as trips go, and while I would have infinitely preferred having Faith with me, I was glad to have this moment alone so that I could write to her family.

 _Dear Atalo and Taisha,_

 _One of Faith's friends who was at the Avalanche site in Sholazar Basin told me what happened to your son Hamu. I was sorry to hear it, as Faith told me that he's always been a most capable hunter._

 _Take heart. I understand that this is a very difficult time, but Hamu is strong. The loss of his arm will certainly affect his use of bows and arrows, however, he could become excellent with a spear. I'm sure that people in Thunder Bluff could help with that, but if you are in need of counsel on this matter, feel free to write to me._

It occurred to me as I was penning the letter that I wasn't writing as the Banshee Queen of Undercity, but rather as Faith's lover. The thought made me pause, and I nearly crumpled the letter. After all, the only reason I was writing to them was because I knew that Faith would have wanted it.

I continued writing.

 _Faith is doing well. I saw her not too long ago, and she's turned into a very capable leader away from Undercity. As a matter of fact, I will be promoting her to Major in a short while. She deserves it._

 _I'm aware that she doesn't know what happened to Hamu. I would rather you didn't tell her until you've determined the best course of action for your son. When the time is right, I will break the news to her myself, if you don't mind._

I wasn't sure whether they would be happy with getting such a letter from me. Maybe they wouldn't think twice about it, or maybe they would hate it. Anything was possible. But I hoped that they would understand why I had taken the time to do this.

Sending the letter to Thunder Bluff through a mage who happened to be on board with us, I settled down, watching the landscape out the window. We were already reaching Tirisfal Glades, after a full day of travel, and it felt good to be home.

Varimathras was waiting for us when we reached the catacombs beneath the ruins of Lordaeron. The smile on his face was as false as anything I had ever seen, and I resolved right there and then to stay in the city a lot more. I didn't want him to get too comfortable ruling without me.

"The battlefield commission for Captain Everstone has just been approved, my Lady," he said to me right away. "I suppose we should call her Major now."

I nodded, "We should, and thank you. You've taken care of my city remarkably well."

"I'm getting used to it, my Queen."

 _Yes, that's what I'm afraid of_ , I said to myself.

It took a little over a week for Faith's parents to write to me. The mage had come back almost immediately to tell me that he had delivered the letter for me, but that Taisha and Atalo had been too busy taking care of Hamu to do anything else, which I understood. According to the mage, Hamu's arm had been completely amputated at the shoulder. I doubted even a prosthesis would be feasible in his case.

 _Lady Windrunner,_

 _Sylvanas,_

 _Thank you for writing to us. We were grateful for your letter. Faith has always told us that you were a generous person, and we're happy to note that she wasn't exaggerating._

I snorted as I read that line. Exaggerating, not at all. Not when it came to her, anyway.

 _Hamu has been wondering what he's going to do now that he only has one arm. The loss of his hunting skills really shook him, but he's getting over the initial shock now. He had never considered using a spear before, but when we told him about your suggestion, he seemed to light up. He had been wondering how he was going to help people now, and he has been refusing to let us help him with anything, wanting to learn how to do everything on his own._

 _We haven't told Faith about Hamu because we know that she needs to keep herself focused. He's not in danger now, but if he had been, we would have sent word to her, of course. Please feel free to tell her at your earliest convenience._

 _We don't want to keep you, as we're sure that we have much to do. When the war is over, we will all come to Undercity for a brief visit, if that will not be too much of a bother._

 _Thank you for telling us about Faith. She sends us regular news, but we suspect that she doesn't quite tell us the whole truth about her situation, so we never know whether we should take her at her word when she says that she's doing all right. We hope that she will keep herself safe, and that you will do the same._

I read the rest of the letter quickly, composing a few lines of my own in reply. But as I was about to sign the letter, I looked up, my eyes catching a picture of Faith I had on my desk. I missed her. I wanted to return to her – it would have been easy to do – but I couldn't always be at her side. Both of us had to learn how to live without each other. We were capable of doing it, and had done it our entire lives.

 _But that doesn't mean that you want to continue living without her_ , said a voice in my head.

Ignoring the voice, I went to the postal area of Undercity, preferring to send my reply the normal way rather than use a mage, as the matter was no longer urgent.

For the next few weeks, I worked on the preparations for the Battle of the Wrathgate, which had been pushed back, due to supply shipment being incinerated by the Scourge somehow. The loss of hundreds of weapons had severely crippled us, but we had managed to find several caches of weapons within Northrend that had helped us resupply the troops now assembled in Dragonblight.

Faith and I had started writing to each other again. She had been more than a little stunned, according to Rotvine, when she had been named major, but so far, everything had gone well. Everyone seemed to accept her authority without question. Well, most people, because I'd received word from Garrosh Hellscream of all people, telling me that while Faith was competent enough against the Scourge, she wasn't a capable leader at all.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," said a new Forsaken who was currently serving as my assistant. He looked older than most of the other Forsaken because he had been killed when he had been over sixty years old, but he was fresher than most corpses, as he had been raised only a few hours after his death in the Plaguelands.

I looked at him, "How are you finding yourself, Hodge?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm all right, my Lady." He shrugged, "I have to say, it took me some time to get used to being alive after those gargoyles killed me."

"It'll take you a little longer before you feel a bit more normal, but the time will come."

"I heard of you and Faith," he said, looking at a spot on the wall behind my ear. I was tempted to turn around and stare at the same spot, so that he would look at me directly.

"Everyone's heard about me and Faith."

"People say that your love withstood the test of death."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"I wonder sometimes if my wife would want me to come back in this state. Would my children accept me? My sister? My brother would, if he weren't somewhere in Stratholme right now."

I gave a nod, "It's not easy to die and be reborn. I'm unique in that the person I loved more than anybody in the world chose to stay by my side even though I look like this."

"From what I've heard, she wouldn't leave you because of the way you look."

I found myself laughing, "No, I don't suppose she would. Although now that I think about it, part of the reason Faith fell in love with me so quickly must have been because she was physically attracted to me. She was only twelve when it happened."

"Twelve years old… Is that as young to an elf as it is to humans?"

"Younger still, I suppose. She probably didn't know any better."

"Is that what you really think? That she fell in love with you because she didn't know any better?"

"No. If that had been it, I don't think she would still be with me."

"Everyone thinks of Forsaken as unfeeling creatures, because we're not technically alive, but that's not really the case, is it?"

"No, it isn't."

I went back to my correspondence, reading over a message from Thrall. "The Battle of the Wrathgate will be happening this week. Word has been sent to everyone about it."

Hodge nodded, "Will you be going?"

"I can't. I don't want Faith distracted. And she _will_ be distracted if I'm around."

"Not if she has to battle, surely?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Not that! I just mean that she'll protect me first, and I need her to battle, not act as my bodyguard."

"You want her to battle."

"No, I want her home with me. But I _need_ her to battle. She's the best one we've got."

"I'm sure she'll do an amazing job."

The door to my office opened, and Varimathras entered, carrying a heavy glowing sword in his hand, "We're all sure she will. But unfortunately, you won't be around to see it, Sylvanas."

He stepped into the room.


	53. Chapter 53

The Kor'kon Vanguard was just that: a group of hardened soldiers who had seen more than their fair share of battle against the Scourge. The group, more than five-thousand strong on the Horde side, was gathered around a couple of crudely constructed orcish towers, spread in tent villages that were hidden from view by mage spells.

I walked around, trying to figure out how many people were there and whether there were enough weapons for everyone. Even with the caches we had found all over Northrend, I had my doubts. I had counted nearly a thousand spellcasters who had their own staffs and wands, but most of the others needed swords, axes, or ranged weapons.

"Stop worrying, _Major_ ," said Rotvine. "We just got an additional hundred boxes of arrows. We're fine."

I glared at him. Ever since Sylvanas had promoted me, he used my new title to tease me without mercy. "A hundred boxes of how many arrows?"

"Twenty-five each."

"That won't be enough."

"Archers can't carry more than twenty-five arrows at a time, and you know it. Anything more and they can't move anymore. Ask Sylvanas."

I didn't need to. I knew the exact amount of arrows Sylvanas carried on her, along with how many knives and swords, not to mention the length and weight of each.

But I was thinking about how many members of the Scourge we could kill with that many arrows. Assuming that at least half of the shots would be fatal and that the rest would either miss or simply injure the living Scourged soldiers, I wasn't entirely convinced. But I couldn't be picky, not now.

"Whatever they don't hit with arrows they can finish off with swords."

I nodded as a shadow sidled over to us. Looking up, I saw Grand Apothecary Putress, dressed in robes that would have been splendid had they not been rotting on his body. "Ah," he said in a voice that sent shivers running up and down my spine, "Our newest major."

"Grand Apothecary," I said, nodding once. I hadn't had much of a chance to work with him, because Sylvanas made sure to keep me away from the Royal Apothecary Society, but the few times I'd spoken to him, I'd felt uneasy around him.

I'd heard that he had been a criminal figure before being killed by the Scourge. I wasn't entirely sure which crimes he had committed. Rumors abounded, from petty theft to murder. Whatever it was, Sylvanas seemed to appreciate all his hard work when it came to the new version of the plague.

"It's quite surprising, that our queen decided to promote you to major, considering all of the times that you helped the Alliance."

"I didn't know that you had ever given me any consideration, Grand Apothecary."

"Oh, I have. Many of us have given you plenty of consideration, Major."

The way he was talking to me gave me the creeps, "That's good to know," I told him. "Maybe you'll be able to realize that we can all work together for the good of Undercity, to bring down the Scourge once and for all."

"There's no need for you to worry about that. The Scourge will get what's coming to it." He walked away, glancing back at me as he did so.

"I don't like the way he said that," I told Rotvine.

He shrugged, "He's always been a little weird. He thinks that just because he's Grand Apothecary, that he can do whatever he wants. You have other things to worry about."

"That's true." I glanced around, noticing that the living vastly outnumbered the Forsaken, which meant that I had to make sure that they were comfortable in their tents. Northern Dragonblight was freezing in the best of circumstances, but at that moment, it was downright unlivable. "Arthas is sending out one of his storms."

I began walking between the tents, casting warming spells here and there, and handing out blankets to soldiers, who seemed to appreciate them. At various points, I ordered pits to be dug and fires to be lit, before finding all the cooks in the area and asking them to make hot soup and tea to give to everyone. "Some strong alcohol will do as well, I think."

"Those are good orders, Major."

It was Tarr, the orc shaman from the Argent Fortress. He was smiling as he walked over to us, wearing thick furs over his armor, and carrying an ornate staff.

"You think?" I asked.

"Sure. Everyone's worried about the battle, but people aren't thinking about the comfort of the soldiers."

"Sylvanas used to tell me that a soldier needs a good night's rest before a big battle. She would always make sure that everyone was as comfortable as possible so that they felt ready to fight the next day."

"She doesn't do that anymore," remarked Rotvine.

"Maybe not for the Forsaken," I said. "Being as they don't need to eat, sleep, or be warm. But she usually makes sure that they're dry and armed.. And if anybody living is within her ranks, you can be sure that she orders them to be fed and to sleep well before battle."

"We don't need to be warm?" Rotvine asked me.

"You don't feel the cold the same way the living do, Rotvine."

He chuckled, "I know."

Commander Dranosh Saurfang was giving his own orders to a group orcs nearby, and I watched as they obeyed him, loyal to a fault.

"Don't you wish people respected you the same way they do him?" asked someone, whose voice caused me to tense.

Cindera stood by, wearing a resplendent suit of armor that I'd never seen before. I recognized the Forsaken make, and wondered how much she had paid for that particular extravagance. But I wasn't there to discuss that.

I looked at her and smiled, "I can find you something to do, Cindera, if you're bored."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you're standing here just watching others receiving orders, I can find you something more productive to do. The latrines need some cleaning out."

" _Excuse me_?"

"You heard me." I pointed towards the corner of the camp that had been designated as the latrine corner, "Go. Now."

"You can't make me clean up shit!"

"Watch me," I told her, standing up to my full height. "You want to disrespect your superiors, be my guest. But you _will_ go clean the latrines when I tell you to."

She stared at me, and for a moment, I thought she was going to strike me.

"Oh, go ahead, Cindera. Make my day." Magic crackled around me, and I was ready to cast my spell at any second, should she not obey me.

She shook with anger, but walked away from me. I saw her going to the latrine corner and pick up a shovel. I didn't think she would actually clean anything, but at least it was a first step.

"That's good work, Major," said Dranosh, handing me a flask of alcohol, "It's obvious that she dislikes you, but being able to at least get her to listen to you is a good thing. Being a leader isn't about being the most popular."

"I'm beginning to notice that, Commander," I told him, accepting the flask and taking a drink. The liquid burned a trail of fire down my throat.

"You have a good group of people who are loyal to you. The Forsaken, for the most part, really respect you, and from what I've heard, it has very little to do with your relationship with Lady Sylvanas."

"Oh, I know I have my friends, of course," I began.

"Not your friends, Major. I mean the troops who will follow you into battle no matter what. They respect what you've been through and the fact that you've got a lot of experience. Your friendship with the tauren has made you a powerful ally within the Horde. You're a good ambassador between them, your own people, and the Forsaken."

"I guess that I simply need friends with the Darkspear and the orcs," I replied.

Dranosh smiled, "You've got them. You may not be able to count on them telling you their deepest secrets, but as far as them following you into battle is concerned, I think that you'll find them as friends."

I'd never considered that people from all facets of the Horde respected me that way. It was overwhelming. What if I let them down?

"I don't know Lady Sylvanas very well, but love hasn't blinded her. She sees something in you that has nothing to do with whatever tender moments you share. She promoted you to Major because she had faith that you would be able to handle it." He nodded towards all the soldiers assembled around us. "You've done a good job in the short time since your promotion."

I hoped that we would be all right during the battle. I didn't know how we were going to manage all of the soldiers under us, not to mention the Alliance soldiers and the Scourge.

The sky darkened as night fell, and everyone settled down. I enforced a strict curfew, trying to make sure that the soldiers would get as much sleep as possible. I kept watch, strolling amongst the tents to make sure everything was all right, and checking everyone's weapons. I added a spell or two to shields and blades, hoping that it would do something to help the people wielding them.

Finally, at about two o'clock in the morning, I fell asleep in my tent. It wasn't a restful sleep, for when I woke up, I felt a chill unlike anything I'd ever felt come over me. It penetrated my very bones, and once I got up, I noticed that everyone was feeling it. Each soldier shivered under furs and thick cloaks.

"They know," I whispered. "Arthas knows that we're ready for battle."

"But how can he know?" Rotvine asked me. "We're shielded!"

"They have their mages too, so they must have done something to see through our shields." I moved towards Dranosh, who was deep in conversation with Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, who had come down from the Alliance stronghold not far away from us.

"Ah, Major," he said to me. "If you're coming to tell us that we should get the troops ready, I agree. You should wake anybody who hasn't yet gotten up. They won't have gotten much sleep, but we can't help that now. We need to strike before he does."

Terror threatened to come over me, but I pushed it away. I couldn't afford to let anything come between myself and the battle. Going back to my tent, I put on my battle robes, robes that had been reinforced with various protection and enhancement spells, and began getting everyone ready.

Rotvine and Tarr were right next to me helping younger soldiers getting into their armor and trying to calm some of the ones ready to give way to panic.

"We're not ready for this kind of battle!" cried a young blood elf to me, clutching at my hand.

"Calm down, soldier," I told him. "You've fought the Scourge in Northrend before, have you not?"

"Y-yes…" he whimpered.

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about, all right? This will be much the same."

"Except that Arthas will be there!"

I nodded, "Arthas who butchered our people. Arthas who killed your ranger-general and your king."

The soldier was still shaking.

"Don't let your fear overwhelm you," I told him. "Take your fear and use it to fight. Make sure that they pay for what they've done to our people." I helped him stand up straighter and buckled his breastplate, securing it to his body.

"They're scared," said Tarr.

"We're all scared," I replied. "We can't let that stop us."

"Some of them might be too afraid to fight, you know."

"We can't back out now. If the Scourge attacks us before we attack it, we're all dead. Come on, get ready."

I grabbed my staff, one made of white wood spiked with black and violet that had been smoothed and carved into some kind of intricate branch with several arms that almost resembled a hand. In the middle was suspended a black crystal that glowed with a brilliant violet light, and warmed me whenever I cast a spell.

"Soldiers of the Horde!" I cried, vaulting on top of Lady, glancing around and noticing that not everyone was there. Indeed, I could tell that more than half of the Forsaken forces that should have been with me were nowhere to be seen. "Whatever lies beyond that gate is an old enemy that we should crush beneath our heel! Do not give in to terror! Be brave, and fight! Fight for Azeroth! Fight for the fallen!"

Cries filled the air. I heard the names of King Anasterian and Sylvanas, along with the name of King Terenas called out into the frigid morning air.

Dranosh called out for us to ride, and we did, joining the members of the Alliance who were already leaping to action. Scourge fiends were there, waiting for them, but they were cut down almost immediately.

"For Quel'Thalas!" I cried. Lady raced forward, taking a tremendous leap down the hill. I began to cast even before I reached the undead Scourge. I could almost feel my entire family with me as I thrust my staff into the first ghoul I encountered. Arcane light burst from within the ghoul, destroying the vile creature and jumping to a gargoyle, who had also joined the fray. The gargoyle fell instantly.

Leaping from Lady's back, I sent her with the wolves who were riding away from the battle, ready to take over should the unthinkable happen to all of us.

The gate in front of us, known as Angrathar, was still closed, but creatures were swarming all around the doors, seeming to come from the very walls. I cast spell after spell, feeling Rotvine beside me. A blood elven priestess behind us kept constant shields around us so that we would be protected from sudden attacks, thus allowing us to fight more freely. She looked younger than me, this priestess, but the long scar that disfigured her face testified to the fact that she had seen her fair share of battle, and when a zombie exploded, splattering her with gore, she didn't flinch.

The battle began to intensify. Undead vrykul joined the scene, towering over the rest of us and taking out several Horde and Alliance soldiers.

Murmuring under my breath, I began to cast. Black fire engulfed the end of my staff and burst forth, incinerating every Scourge enemy within its path. I noticed several minions glancing at me in fear and begin to retreat, the ones with minimal intelligence tripping backwards over themselves.

"Push forward!" I called.

"Nice shot!" cried Dranosh, who was a few paces ahead of me.

I didn't take the time to appreciate the compliment. There would be plenty of opportunity to do this later.

An eerie quiet seemed to descend over us. At my feet lay the burning corpses of whatever had been killed, sending acrid black smoke into the sky that smelled of something unbearable.

Dranosh and Bolvar were standing together, eyeing the closed entrance to the Lich King's citadel.

"Arthas!" cried Bolvar, loudly enough for every single one of us to hear. "The blood of your father, of your people, demands justice! Come forth, coward, and answer for your crimes!"

"Get ready," I said in a low voice. The sky, which had been getting darker despite the fact that it was morning, was now almost pitch black.

The gate slowly creaked open, sounding like a crypt door and sending forth a blast of icy wind. I took one step back, bracing myself.

There he was. He stepped forward slowly, his footsteps echoing around us. Frostmourne was gripped in his hands, glowing with a life of its own. My vision flashed red. All of a sudden, I could hear Sylvanas screaming as he tortured her.

"Arthas!" I shrieked.

He saw me.

I would have barreled towards him had I not known better. As it was, I shook with fury, willing myself not to do anything rash.

"You speak of justice?" he asked, staring me down. His voice was colder than the abyss the Scourge had come from. "Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave, and the true meaning of fear."

A chill coursed through me. I knew what he meant to do. He meant to kill me and raise me as one of his undead, to torture Sylvanas with my death as he had tortured me.

I would not let this happen.

All around him, scores of undead rose, from ghouls and zombies to Nerubians, gargoyles and undead wyrms.

They surged forward with incredible speed, all of them surrounding Arthas and coming over to us. I was barely able to put up an arcane wall of power before something, a darkfallen from what I could see, attempted to strike me. I heard screams from every side and saw some forces falling, both Horde and Alliance.

"Burn the bodies!" I screamed, killing the undead elf in front of me. "Now! Before they're raised!" I sent out some black fire everywhere I could reach, and heard several Horde shaman crying out fire spells, but it was already too late for some.

Wielding Frostmourne, Arthas called forth the souls of some of the fallen, before he did something that made me shriek.

Commander Dranosh sprung forward, meaning to strike Arthas head on. But the cursed runeblade struck the orc fully, shattering his axe and embedding itself in his chest, killing him on the spot. There was absolutely nothing any of us could do. I gave a cry as I saw Frostmourne take his soul, a silvery wisp that gave the blade life. "Dranosh!"

"Your turn," said Arthas, fully turning to me.

"You will pay for all of the lives you've stolen!" cried Bolvar.

"Fighting words," said Arthas. "I wonder what you'll say when –."

An explosion shook the very ground we stood on, a flash of green light illuminating the scene.

All of us turned towards the sound, and my jaw dropped. I wasn't alone.

"What in the _hell_ is… what is that?" asked Rotvine, completely stunned.

Forsaken, a lot of them, were standing behind catapults that contained green glass receptacles. The Plague. I could see Putress behind everyone, standing atop a huge skeletal horse, looking down at all of us. His laugh carried down to us.

"Arthas," he said. "Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven?"

"Sylvanas…" said Arthas, glancing at me quickly.

The first catapults began to fire and I screamed, "By the Sunwell! Retreat! Retreat!"

My cry was loud enough for several people to hear me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several hundred people run away from the exploding Plague containers. Holding my breath, I grabbed the first person behind me, the blood elf priestess, and pulled her with me.

"What is that?" cried a human.

"It's the Plague! Run!"

I snapped my head back and saw, to my utmost horror, that Plague containers were raining down on everyone. Neither the living or the Scourge were spared.

"Death to the Scourge!" cried Putress. "And death to the living!"

"What is he doing?" cried Rotvine. "Did Sylvanas order this?"

I stumbled in the snow, my vision nearly blurred from my attempt not to breathe. The air was green with the plagued gas being released from the containers. I saw orcs falling. Humans. Dwarves. Tauren. I even saw Arthas dropping to his knees, but a second later, he got back to his feet with a roar and retreated back into Icecrown Citadel.

I heard a loud cry ahead of me. The next thing I knew, something was dragging me through the snow, away from the Plague and the falling soldiers. I barely glimpsed Lady's talons as she pulled with all her strength, determined to get me out of there.

"Lady, stop!" I cried. I shook her off and tried to get to my feet, but I felt horribly dizzy. The hawkstrider helped me stay standing as I looked around myself, people's screams ringing in my ears.

Death was _everywhere_. Many members of the Scourge had been killed by the Plague, which should have been a victory. Except that it wasn't. I felt my sanity give a little as I saw almost all of our forces dead in the snow. I saw Bolvar falling, his flesh desiccating before my eyes. I began to run back for him, but people held me back.

"You can't, Faith! You can't! He's dead!" Rotvine was holding onto my arm, while Tarr had both his arms wrapped around my waist.

I screamed. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. I barely noticed the arrival of the dragons coming from Wyrmrest Temple. Had I looked up, I would have recognized Krasus and Alexstrasza, but I couldn't tear my eyes from what I was seeing. I kept fighting, trying to return to the fray. Someone had to have survived that nightmare. Someone… anyone.

It was only when I saw the dragon fire engulfing the rest of the Forsaken forces with the catapults that I stopped struggling, falling in the snow and sobbing.

Someone came towards us. An elf with white-blond hair, taller than any elf who had ever existed. He picked me up, nodding to the ones who had kept me from going back, and carried me away. I was still sobbing loudly, my throat hoarse. What had happened?

"Sylvanas…" I managed to say. "No… she didn't…"

"No, Faith," said Krasus to me, depositing me in front of is mate. "I don't think that Sylvanas would have ordered that kind of a massacre."

"Of course she would have!" screamed someone, a woman. She looked furious, and unsheathed her sword, running at me.

Krasus muttered a spell, freezing the woman to the spot for a second before releasing her, "No. There has been enough death here today."

Through my blurry vision, I saw fire burning everywhere. The very air seemed to burn, and I realized that the dragon fire had neutralized the Plague. The Plague that I had helped make. The one Sylvanas had ordered made.

Turning onto my side, I vomited. Blood dribbled from my lips, staining the snow a dark red. An instant later, I felt something inside me, a warm fire that seemed to have taken hold of my heart and was slowly spreading throughout my veins.

"Be at peace, child," said Alexstrasza to me. "We know that Sylvanas would have never ordered something like this with you in the fray. She knew that you would be in the battle. She would have never put you in harm's way."

I couldn't stop crying. Dranosh. Bolvar. Countless people dead, just like that. Fighting Arthas and the Scourge would have been horrific enough, but this… What had Putress done?

"He was supposed to hit the Scourge… only the Scourge!" I cried.

"I do not think that Grand Apothecary Putress is working for Sylvanas anymore," said Alexstrasza quietly. "Neither were the Forsaken I had to kill."

Slowly, trembling, I got to my feet. I couldn't begin to count how many forces we had lost. Had we lost everyone? Everything? How were we supposed to fight the Scourge now? Putress…

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"Your warning allowed a couple of hundred people from both sides to flee before the Plague erupted everywhere," said Krasus. "How did you know?"

"Know?" I asked blankly.

"That he was aiming for everyone."

"I didn't. I just… I had a feeling. I knew something was wrong when the Forsaken didn't all join us in battle, but I didn't have time to analyze the reason." My knees buckled under me and I fell, "I failed…"

"You never could have predicted this," said Rotvine. "We need to tell Varok Saurfang what happened."

"Oh… Light.." I whispered, beginning to cry again. "How are we going to tell him that Arthas took Dranosh's soul?"

"He died a hero of the Horde, Faith," said Krasus gently. "You can tell him that."

I forced myself to my feet again and got onto Lady with difficulty, shivering more than I remembered doing since Sylvanas had died. Slowly, I guided my hawkstrider towards the scene of the battle, forcing myself to look at the bodies of the fallen. I got off her back, and picked up several insignias belonging to the Forsaken, tauren, and elves who had fought with me.

"So many…" I whispered. "So many of them have died…"

I guessed that, altogether about ten thousand of the forces fighting the Scourge had perished, mostly because of Putress. It was an insurmountable loss.

Putress…

His act qualified as an act of war against the Alliance. But he had also slaughtered Horde soldiers, and the Scourge.

I walked to where Dranosh had fallen, noticing that his body was gone. So was Bolvar's. With trembling fingers, I picked up the shield that had belonged to the Horde commander and brought it back to Alexstrasza.

"Could you please see to it that this is returned to his father? He deserves to know."

"Of course," she said to me. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to return to Undercity. Sylvanas must be told what happened." Blindly, I began to create a portal, but Krasus stopped me.

"You are in no condition to create a portal, much less use one, Faith. The forces will kill you in the state you're in. Take whatever remains of your forces, and grab a zeppelin to Undercity. It will only take you a day to reach it."

I couldn't feel myself nodding. I could barely feel anything but a deep cold that was settling into my bones.

I have no recollection of getting to Vengeance Landing. All I know is that suddenly, I was there, surrounded by the few people who had been with me at the Wrathgate. Rotvine and Tarr were closest to me, along with the Sin'dorei priestess, whose name I learned was Carelia. Two dozen others refused to leave my side.

Dranosh had been right. Even trolls were there. People I had never spoken to, but who swore to follow me wherever I went.

As we boarded the zeppelin, I looked at one of them, a male with mottled blue skin and his green hair spiked at the center of his head. His name was Dalzen, and by the looks of him, he was a rogue.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before," I told him. My voice was hoarse, low. I didn't know how long it would take for my throat to heal, but it was the least of my worries.

"You have not," he told me. "But I first saw you in the Borean Tundra. You fight well."

"Thank you. And thank you for deciding to come with us."

"I think that Undercity will be a good place for me. Not many people will agree to having a troll rogue around."

"I'll agree to have you around," I said. "I'm happy that you survived." I examined a bloody bandage on his arm. "I'll help you clean that once we're underway."

He nodded, "Thank you."

Beaten, broken, we clung to the side of the zeppelin as it took off and began flying away from Northrend. I didn't think that I would be able to come back. The mere idea of going into battle again terrified me. I shook at the thought. I felt like I had failed her. I had failed Thrall. I had failed everyone who had ever had faith in me…


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N -** Thank you to Dreams and Desperation for the beta read! I would still be stuck on this chapter if it hadn't been for you!

* * *

Seeing the landscape of Tirisfal Glades was similar to taking in a breath of fresh air. It looked beautiful from above, the outline of the Ruins of Lordaeron contrasting with the pale gray sky.

But for the first time, I wasn't looking forward to seeing Sylvanas. I was scared of her reaction. How was I supposed to tell her how disastrous the battle had been? How was I supposed to tell her that we had lost nearly two thousand Forsaken forces? How could I tell her about the betrayal?

"Just tell her the truth," advised Rotvine. "This wasn't your fault at all."

"It feels like it was my fault. I helped Putress with the Plague."

"You've been helping the Alliance against the Scourge for months. There's no way that anybody would think that you would suddenly commit that kind of betrayal against the Horde or against the Alliance, not during a battle against the Scourge. And you certainly would never betray Sylvanas. Nor would she ever betray you."

I knew she wouldn't. "I should have seen it. I'd always felt odd around Putress."

"Everyone felt odd around him. He was a weird character in any case."

"But it was my job to know what he was up to."

"No, it was Sylvanas' job, not yours. She's queen of Undercity."

"But she promoted me to major so that I could help her while I was in Northrend."

"You barely had anything to do with Putress. How could you possibly have known that he was going to betray all of us?"

I shook my head, not knowing what to say. He had played his hand well, Putress, because other than the fact that I had been feeling odd about him for a while, I hadn't had any vibes when it came to him. I also had absolutely no idea who he was working with. It hadn't been for the Scourge, or he wouldn't have killed so many of them.

Was he working for himself?

No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't figure it out. We were getting closer and closer to the landing tower at the gates of Lordaeron, and I still couldn't think of what I would say to Sylvanas.

"What is that?" asked Carelia, who was looking over at the ruins. "Look."

I turned my gaze towards where she was pointing, and, for a moment, I couldn't understand what I was seeing.

"Is that an _infernal_?" asked Tarr.

"In Lordaeron?" exclaimed Rotvine. "That's not possible!"

"Incoming!"

I looked up just in time to see a ball of fel fire hurtling towards our zeppelin. I heard our captain, a male goblin named Krevyl, give a shout before he tried to steer the zeppelin away from the ball of fire, but he only managed to send us crashing into the tower as the fiery projectile exploded all around us.

I screamed out a spell to steady us as I fell to my knees, but it did no good. We were falling, and more green fire was raining over us. The attack was designed to kill us.

"We're going to crash!" shrieked Carelia.

Bracing myself, I watched as something monstrous plummeted towards us. "Infernal!" I cried.

It crashed into the ship, quickening our descent to the ground. I heard screams coming from every direction, along with the terrified noises coming from the animals below deck. I cast a spell towards them, hoping to shield them a little, but as soon as I did, the infernal loomed over me, meaning to kill me where I knelt.

"Faith! Watch out!"

There wasn't much I could do. As the ship hurtled towards the ground, I put up a protective ward to keep the infernal from crushing me, but was unable to brace myself for the horrible landing. Pain coursed through me as the ship hit the ground, my vision going dark.

I could feel heat. Scorching heat that was really close to me. Through the fog in my head, I heard cries. Someone called my name.

My eyes were heavy. I tried to open them, but my left one remained closed. A spike of pain drove itself through my temple. I coughed, feeling something burning in my chest.

"Faith!"

Someone pulled me away from the flames of the burning infernal.

"You're okay, Faith, I've got you."

"Rotvine…" I coughed again, spraying his shoulder with blood. "How… how are the others?"

"The ship's captain is dead. So are four others." He walked for a while, slowly stepping over the debris of the ship and whatever was left of the landing tower.

"I can walk," I told him weakly.

He put me down, and I only just managed to stay on my feet. In the distance, I could see Carelia and Tarr healing whatever animals they had managed to get out of the wreckage and the remaining members of my troops.

"Someone's coming," said Rotvine quietly. "From Brill."

"Judging by the warm welcome we've just received, you're not making me feel any better," I answered.

"They have a Forsaken banner."

Tarr and the others joined us. Lady was there as well, limping a little. She nuzzled me, and stayed relaxed as the group of Forsaken reached us. I recognized some of the first Forsaken I had met when I had arrived in Undercity.

"Major Everstone," said one of them, one of Sylvanas' royal guards. "Are you all right?"

"No, we're not. What happened?"

"We'll explain in Brill. We shouldn't stay this close to the Ruins, it's dangerous. Sylvanas is in Brill. She was injured, but she's recovering."

"Injured?" I screamed. "What do you mean she was injured?" I hopped onto the nearest skeletal warhorse, and began galloping towards Brill. I heard Lady crying out indignantly at my leaving her behind, but I knew she would follow me with everyone else.

And follow me they did, arriving in Brill seconds after me. The village was fuller than I'd ever seen it, with people from every facet of Undercity stationed there, from Forsaken to the living members of the Horde.

Sylvanas was waiting just outside the inn when I galloped into Brill. She was a little paler than usual, and a bandage had been tied haphazardly around her waist, dark red blood seeping through the material.

"Faith?" she asked, looking at me. "What are you doing here? I sent word to Northrend to halt all the troops coming home this way."

I tried dismounting, but instead fell to the floor ungracefully. Sylvanas walked over to me and pulled me to my feet, barely glancing at me when I gasped in pain. "What happened?" I asked her. "Syl –."

"Answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"You didn't hear what happened, did you?" I asked, my worst fears confirmed.

"Faith –."

"In Northrend… the Wrathgate." I began to shake, the amplitude of the disaster washing over me suddenly.

"Oh, you had the battle," said Sylvanas carelessly. "You might have noticed, we've had one of our own."

I shook my head, tears spilling from my eyes, "No, my Lady. We lost ten-thousand forces."

Sylvanas' red eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I backed away from her. She stepped towards me, catching my arm and pulling me to her, her grip vise-like. "What… are you saying to me, Major Everstone?"

"I'm saying the Putress betrayed us and used your Plague to kill not only Scourge soldiers, Sylvanas, but Horde and Alliance soldiers too. After that, the Red Dragonflight came around to incinerate the Plague and kill the two-thousand Forsaken who were standing with Putress. Only about three hundred of us got out of that battle alive."

Sylvanas spoke with deliberate calm, "What about Arthas?"

"The Plague affected him but… it wasn't enough to kill –."

Sylvanas struck me with all the force the could muster, sending me flying halfway across the small square. I hit the ground hard and gave a harsh cry of pain. I half-expected her to leap on me and beat me until I was unconscious, so when she advanced on me, I actually cringed away from her.

"Don't you move away from me," snarled Sylvanas. "Come here."

Slowly, I got to my feet and took several steps towards her. "I'm sorry…" I whispered to her. I had never been this afraid of her before.

"We lost Undercity to the Burning Legion, and now you're telling me that we also lost half of our forces in Northrend because of Putress, and that Arthas is still alive." She began to pace, "This is your fault, you know!"

" _My_ fault?" I cried, outraged. "You did everything you could to keep me away from the Plague! Had you not done that, I might have been able to tell you that there was something fishy about him! But you didn't!"

"That's right, I didn't! I didn't because I wanted to _protect_ you! You made me _weak_ , and that weakness caused us Undercity!"

"Don't you dare blame me for the loss of Undercity! I wasn't even there! And if I recall correctly, Varimathras and I never got along! I told you long ago I had misgivings about him because of what he was, but you didn't listen to me."

But Sylvanas wasn't listening to me. I could feel the rage coming off her in tainted waves, and it was all I could do not to recoil, "This between us," she told me in a low voice, "it's done. I can't have you distract me anymore."

I blinked, "You're… what?"

"You should have died with your troops in Northrend."

"You don't mean that," I whispered. "You _can't_ mean that. I know you're furious, but you –."

"Don't tell me what I am!" she hissed, grabbing a hold of the front of my robes and yanking me to her. She looked at me straight in the eye before pushing me away from her. I stumbled backwards, nearly crashing into the statue of her that was erected in the center of Brill. She turned on her heel, walking away from me.

"Sylvanas…" I tried going after her, but Rotvine stepped in front of me.

"Don't, Faith. Let her go for now. If you try, she'll only hit you again, and you need some healing." He led me to some priests, who immediately got to work on me. I just stared straight ahead, refusing to comprehend what had happened. Had Sylvanas dumped me?

I got to my feet. The priests tried to stop me, but I gently disengaged myself from them, and went to find Sylvanas. She was in the inn's basement, looking over a map of Undercity.

"No," I said.

She tensed immediately. "No?" she asked, not bothering to look at me.

"You can't blame me for what happened. It wasn't my fault, and I won't allow you to pin it on me because you feel guilty about not having seen it."

She turned around, her eyes furious, "You won't _allow_ me?" she screamed.

"You heard me! I admit, I should have seen what Putress was up to, although I don't know how I could have done without defying your orders to stay away."

"You helped with the Plague!"

"Yes, I did. But don't you _get_ it? From everyone's point of view, you betrayed the Horde and the Alliance by using the Plague that way! You designed a weapon to kill both the living and the undead! You did it! And I knew it was wrong, but I didn't do anything about it! I didn't tell you to stop, nor did I go to Thrall to tell him what you were up to, when I should have done. I have let you get away with a weapon so vile that it killed half of our forces in Northrend!"

"I gave my life to save you!"

It was a blow to my soul, designed to hurt as much as possible, "Yes you did," I said slowly. "And we haven't let each other forget it, have we?"

"Get out, before I hurt you again."

"Sylvanas –."

"Get. Out." She threw something at me, and I caught it, surprised.

"Oh, Sylvanas!" I began to cry. I was holding the silver vine ring that I'd given her before her death. The one that she hadn't taken off. Until now. "Don't do this, please…"

She raised a hand to strike me.

"Don't give this back to me. It's yours. Keep it. I gave it to you, and the gesture still stands."

"Not for me." Her tone was final, and I knew that nothing I did would change her mind. "You can leave my sight and never come back."

I looked at the ring. "You're really getting rid of me…"

"I should have done it years ago, the moment you started weakening me." She glanced at me, "Go!"

"And if I refuse to leave?"

She unsheathed the sword at her side, "You really want to try me on this point?"

"What's going on here?" asked a deep voice.

Sylvanas and I turned, seeing Thrall standing at the foot of the stairs with the other leaders of the Horde.

"I'm just relieving the Everstone elf of her duties to Undercity," said Sylvanas. "You can have her."

The Everstone elf. "You go too far, banshee," I said through gritted teeth. In one movement, I'd crossed the room to her and slapped her twice across the face.

So stunned was she by the fact that I'd hit her that, for a couple of seconds, she didn't move, just staring at me. The next moment, Lor'themar had pulled me away from her, and Thrall was keeping Sylvanas at bay, as she wanted to come after me with a vengeance.

"I promise you that whatever it is that you want to do, you'll regret it once you come to your senses," he told her.

I was struggling so hard that Lor'themar picked me up, and carried me, screaming, to the second floor of the inn. "Calm down!" he cried. "What happened?"

"She's lost her bloody mind, that's what happened."

"Faith."

I tried to take a calming breath, which was nearly impossible because I was so close to complete panic. I was holding onto the ring so tightly that I felt it cutting into the palm of my hand, "She's angry about losing Undercity, and she's taking it out on me because of what happened at the Wrathgate."

Lor'themar made a small noise, "I'm sorry about that."

"About what? About the fact that Sylvanas dumped me in the most painful way possible, or that the Wrathgate battle was an unqualified disaster?"

"Both, I guess."

I shrugged, "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"We're here to help you take Undercity back. You didn't think we were going to leave you guys alone, did you?"

"I don't think she wants me to stay."

"She'll calm down, don't worry. And when she does, she'll ask you for your ring back." He gently pried my hand open and took the ring away. It was bloody, so he cleaned it before picking up a nearby bandage and wrapping my hand in it.

"I won't give it back to her. You can just leave it here, I don't care."

"I don't believe that for a minute. She loves you, that's why she's so angry with you. She's angry that you made her love you." He began to lead me downstairs, even though I resisted. "Don't be difficult."

"I'm not the one being –."

He put a hand to my lips. We could hear Thrall speaking in heated tones to Sylvanas, who was replying with equal vehemence.

"I don't want her around! And you can't force me to keep her!"

"I'm stationing her in Undercity! With the fiasco that happened at the Wrathgate, you're going to need her to train new forces, Sylvanas! And we're certainly going to need her to take back your city!"

"I don't _need_ –."

"You need her."

"Are you really blaming her for what happened here?"

"Yes!" she cried with such conviction that Thrall was momentarily quieted.

"It doesn't matter," he said at last. "We need her here for now. You can figure out what to do later."

"I already know what to do! She will no longer be welcome in Forsaken lands!"

"You're serious?" Lor'themar asked her. "You're going to banish Faith because you're in love with her and you think that she makes you weak?"

Sylvanas didn't answer. I left the inn, no longer wanting to remain in her presence. I felt physically ill, and before I knew it, I had ducked behind a bush to be sick as privately as possible. Rotvine still heard me, and I felt his bony hand patting my back as I wiped my mouth with a conjured handkerchief. A bleak future stretched out in front of me, one where I wasn't by Sylvanas' side. One where I was alone. I hated the idea.

"Come on, it'll be all right," said Rotvine quietly. "Sylvanas won't really send you away."

I didn't answer, instead walking to the very edge of the village and sitting on the ground, waiting. Everything had gone so wrong, so fast. I didn't know what to do to make her happy anymore. Except maybe kill Arthas, but I couldn't tell whether that would make her happy, or whether she'd react at all.

Carelia walked over, along with Dalzen and Tarr, and took a seat next to me. None of them said anything for a while, just taking in their surroundings.

"I'd always heard that Sylvanas' temper was volatile," said Carelia after a few minutes of silence.

"She's usually more mellow when Faith is around," replied Rotvine.

I put my head on my raised knees, "That's the problem, isn't it? She's acting like I'm the one who stole her soul."

"What are you going to do if she kicks you out of Undercity?"

"Go back to Northrend and finish the war there."

"Go back? You want to go back to that frozen wasteland?" Carelia sounded incredulous. "Why? If Sylvanas kicks you out, you won't have to fight in her name anymore."

"Despite Sylvanas' behavior, I still have a promise to keep. I want to see Arthas destroyed, and so I will fight the Scourge in Northrend until he's dead."

"And I'll fight with you," said Tarr to me. "What Arthas did to Dranosh Saurfang… killing him was bad enough, but taking his soul… do you think he's going to be raised?"

I gave a slow nod, "Oh, I think that Dranosh has already been raised and is being currently trained as a warrior of the Scourge."

"Major Everstone!" cried someone. "The warchief requests you."

The last thing I wanted was to be anywhere near Sylvanas at that moment, but I got to my feet and made my way back to the inn, the others following me. I got there in time to hear that Putress had been spotted in Undercity, plotting with Varimathras.

"So Putress is working for the Burning Legion," I whispered. "That makes a lot more sense now."

"How do you mean?" asked Lor'themar.

"The Burning Legion created the Scourge, which broke free from them during the Third War. It makes sense that anybody working for the Legion would want to see them destroyed as well."

"Was there any way to predict that they would do this?" asked Cairne Bloodhoof in a low voice.

I glanced at Sylvanas, my insides squirming painfully, but she avoided my gaze, "Had we been more vigilant, yes. I think we could have foreseen it."

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Thrall. "Now, Sylvanas, you said that a resistance had formed, and that they're giving you updates periodically?"

She nodded, "They're executing the followers closest to me and Everstone. Two of my advisors have already been killed."

"Where's the resistance located?" I asked.

Sylvanas ignored me completely, so I looked at Lor'themar, who asked my question again.

"They're not in a specific area of Undercity, as far as I understand. Some of them are in the Magic Quarter, as far as I know."

"Whatever's left of the Magi Corps," I said out loud. "If I'm not mistaken, that'll be around fifty forces, not many, and they were the Third Corps, the ones we kept here to fight the local Scourge."

"All the others died?" asked Vol'jin, who hadn't spoken since his arrival.

I nodded, "Whoever was at the Wrathgate with me died, except for the twenty of them who returned. Of course, five of them were killed just now when the zeppelin crashed into the landing tower, so there are fifteen of us here, and maybe less than a hundred remaining across Northrend."

Sylvanas snorted, "Good job."

My temper flared, "If _you_ had tried fighting the Scourge _my way_ instead of worrying about your precious Plague, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Thrall held up a hand to keep the argument from escalating, "Enough. Now, we have to get into Undercity. Do you think we can try the normal way?"

Shaking her head, Sylvanas pointed to an area of the map on the table, "According to my sources within the city, they've disabled the elevators. Jumping from that height would kill you."

"So only the Sewers remain," I said quietly.

Again, Sylvanas ignored me, so Lor'themar pointed them out on the map.

"It's the only other way in, yes," she said. "I don't think we can take Undercity with what's here, not without risking massive casualties."

"Varimathras will be in the Royal Quarter. As for Putress, he'll be in the lower level of the Apothecarium, which is close. We could send a team to neutralize them, which would be advantageous. With the leaders dead, their followers won't dare stand against her," I told Thrall.

"What if they've managed to summon more of the Burning Legion?" asked Cairne.

"We can handle that," Rotvine told him. "I think that whatever greeted us was the reception committee. Putress must have known that whatever was left after yesterday's would be coming home. I don't think they would have been able to summon a lot of others."

"Maybe not."

"We'll need to be careful when going to the sewer entrance," I told them, still looking at Thrall. "The Scarlet Crusade has a tower filled with their people who guard the entrance to Undercity."

"How many?"

"One hundred, give or take."

"We'll need to neutralize them before we go in. Major, could you take your people and see to that? You can come back once you're done."

I looked at Thrall, hoping that I'd misheard, because I wasn't in the mood to kill one hundred human beings. But the look in his eyes was resigned, so I simply nodded and went to find the others, who were already waiting for me. Wearily, we set off for the tower on our mounts, who looked at us as though we had lost our minds.

"I know you're tired," I said to Lady. "But you'll get a nice rest once all of this is over." I had no idea whether I was speaking the truth, but it was something I had to believe. I hoped Sylvanas wouldn't want her back, although I was already getting ready for that eventuality.

We reached the tower a little before dark, having had to get rid of several persistent members of the Scourge along the way.

"They received reinforcements," said Rotvine, looking at the tower. There were several tents around the tower, each looking big enough to accommodate five men.

I shook my head dejectedly, "They must know what happened in Undercity, which doesn't surprise me. The arrival of the Burning Legion is something that would have even alerted the murlocs in the area."

"So, what do we do?"

"We have our orders," I said. "Make sure to burn the bodies so that the Scourge in these parts can't raise them later."

I dismounted, and Lady went a little way away from us with the other mounts so as not to get caught in the crossfire. She knew to go back to Sylvanas if anything happened to me.

 _Not that Sylvanas will care this time around_ , I said to myself.

"I'll set the tents alight using my black fire," I whispered to Rotvine. "Hopefully, they won't be able to put them out in time. Get any stragglers, and prepare to fight."

It was utter pandemonium. I was still exhausted from the Wrathgate battle, but I somehow managed to conjure my black fire, which decimated the tents and soldiers inside them so quickly that the Scarlet crusaders in the tower barely had time to react. But they did react. Soon, curses and arrows were raining down on us, forcing me to use a spell to enhance Carelia's magical shield.

We were outnumbered four to one, but not for nothing had we managed to get out of the bloodiest battle of the Northrend campaign. I took out the Scarlet priests first so that they wouldn't manage to heal anybody, after which we used fire spells to kill most of the others. Two hours later, the ones who were left were running for the Scarlet Enclave, and we let them go. We had killed over one hundred soldiers, and we weren't in the mood to slaughter anybody else.

We rode back to Brill quickly, finding that most of the village was mobilized. Additional troops had come from the Bulwark and Silverpine Forest, along with a contingent of Sin'dorei who were already battle-hardened.

"How did it go?" Cairne asked me, handing me a bowl of food.

"Oh, it went great. They had reinforcements, so we ended up killing over one hundred of them, just like that." My voice sounded flat to my ears. "I think around twenty or thirty others ran off."

"Will you be okay to help us retake Undercity?"

I nodded, "Of course." I desperately needed sleep, but I realized that there was no time for that.

"Good. Your family sends their regards. Your brother's mending fast."

I looked at him, "My brother?" I asked, my eyes wide. "Something happened to Hamu?"

"Ah, damn," said Rotvine. "Sylvanas wanted to tell you herself, but under the circumstances…"

I glanced at Sylvanas, who was close-by, talking to Thrall. "Tell me."

"He lost an arm to the Scourge."

"He _what_?" my scream was so shrill that several carrion birds took flight in alarm, "He lost an arm and you were hiding that from me? When did that happen?"

"While we were in Sholazar Basin at the Avalanche site. But he's okay."

"How can he be okay?" I cried. I couldn't imagine Hamu with only one arm.

"He's beginning to learn how to use a spear," said Cairne, putting a hand on my shoulder. "According to your father, he's determined to master it."

I processed all of this, running a hand over my eyes. My vision swam before me, and suddenly, I was in Cairne's arms having nearly fainted.

"When's the last time you slept?" he asked me quietly.

I shook my head, "Dunno, sometime before the Wrathgate battle."

"You need to sleep."

"Just one hour will do, Chieftain, I promise I'm all right."

And so they let me rest. I knew Sylvanas was chomping at the bit, wanting to battle straight away, but Thrall forced her to wait for those of us who were living to regain our strength. I couldn't really sleep, but I did cry. I cried for my brother and for Sylvanas, and for a future that I knew was uncertain.

* * *

 **A/N (2)** \- I know that the zeppelin crash is very similar to the Legion cinematic. In my defense, I had that scene in mind months before the trailer came out. It was always how Faith and the others were going to be welcomed back from Northrend!


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks again to my beta for helping me out with this chapter! It's rather on the short side, but it's past midnight here, and I can't add any more. I don't even have the courage to reread it to check for typos, so, I'm sorry in advance! I hope you enjoy it, even though it didn't quite turn out the way it was originally intended to! You know how characters are, they won't behave, especially Sylvanas.**

* * *

There were demons in the Undercity courtyard. As badly as I wanted to use the sewers entrance to get to the Royal Quarter as quickly as possible, I knew that we couldn't let the creatures stay there.

"So we're going to go in through the main entrance?" asked Faith, looking anywhere but at me. She looked exhausted, and part of me wondered whether she'd gotten any sleep at all, while the rest of me told me to put it out of my mind, which I did. "How will we go down there with the elevators disabled?"

"I can handle that," said Thrall. "But let us take things one step at a time."

"So… the Scarlet Crusaders we killed yesterday…" Faith's voice trembled.

Cairne went to her, speaking softly, "They would have probably tried to take over the Undercity themselves. Killing them was unfortunate, but a necessity. Think about it, why else would they have had reinforcements?"

"Still… we could have done it some other way."

"It's all right, Faith. You did what you were told to do."

I glanced at her, exasperated, "You know, if doing violence to enemies of Undercity upsets you, maybe you should just leave. I don't need you for this."

"Yes you do." Thrall's tone was final. I couldn't argue with him if we were going to take back Undercity, but I really didn't want Faith anywhere near me.

"Fine. Everstone, you can stay at the rear and back us up in case something happens."

"I don't think that's going to be helpful. Faith will stay on the front lines with us. She'll be much more useful that way."

I couldn't stress how much I _didn't_ want that. I was still so angry with her that she distracted me, and I didn't need that when I was going into this kind of battle against the Burning Legion and my own people who had betrayed me. I caught Faith looking at me uncertainly. Whatever the warchief said, I knew she would take my orders on this, whether or not either of us liked it. I shook my head dejectedly, "Do whatever you want."

I vaulted onto Venom's back, and everyone did the same, getting onto their own mounts. It was a short ride to the entrance of the Ruins of Lordaeron, but we didn't quite go in, staying outside to look at everyone assembled with us. We didn't have a huge army with us, as we could have ill-afforded further losses. But whatever remained of the Magi Corps were there, all behind Faith, directly behind us. They looked determined.

"Today," said Thrall, "we take Undercity back for the Horde! The Burning Legion will rue the day they dared to come up against us!"

Half a cheer went up, mostly from the people who had remained in Undercity while the Northrend campaign was going on. The ones who had just returned from battle seemed too weary to say anything.

Personally, I was in two minds as to whether I was doing this for the Horde or really for myself. We had fought hard for Lordaeron after we'd broken free from the Scourge. _I_ had fought hard for it. I had rebuilt it from the mess Arthas had left into an amazing city that was a haven for anything that didn't want to be found, be they rogues or warlocks.

And I had to admit that Faith had helped me with a lot of it.

We went in, and were immediately greeted with demons standing on the left and right side of the courtyard, and Varimathras in the middle, looking massive. I didn't recall him having been that big since he had joined us after the Third War. Infernals dotted the landscape here and there, and I wondered whether we were going to make it through. Behind me, Lady gave an impatient cry as Varimathras laughed.

"Have you come to take your home back?" he asked, his smile sinister. "Do you really think that we're going to give it up without a fight?"

"I think that you've made a really big mistake, Varimathras," Faith called out. She sounded absolutely furious.

"A mistake, have I? You're the one who left Undercity to me. Sylvanas kept leaving to be with you all the time, so, naturally, I took over. Undercity is mine now, and there is nothing you can do about it." He raised his arms, "Attack!"

I didn't have time to ponder what he had said as an infernal hurtled towards me. A spell flew past my ear, hitting the thing in the chest and exploding. For several minutes, I couldn't tell who was doing what. I dismounted quickly, as did the others, and we began to battle in earnest. Thrall called upon the spirits of water so that a great wave crashed all around us, obliterating the demons where they stood. The mages around us finished them off with frost and arcane spells, thus allowing us to move further in.

However, more demons kept coming. I glanced around, seeing that Faith was moving towards the archway that led to the rest of the courtyard around the city, and striking down demons there with Rotvine and some of the others who had come back with her. For my part, I was shooting down demon after demon and noticing that my arrows were crackling with magic as they struck – another one of Faith's spells.

Somehow, it worked, and we were able to make our way to the Lordaeron throne room.

"What's that on the floor?" asked the priestess Carelia. She already looked sickened.

I followed her gaze, "That's where King Terenas Menethil died. We have spells around here to keep the memory of what happened fresh, so to speak. I'm surprised Varimathras hasn't gotten rid of them, now that I think about it, but maybe he hasn't had the time yet."

We walked to the elevators, but even before we'd reached them, we saw that it was impossible to go down to the Undercity that way. I cursed under my breath, "Even I wouldn't be able to manage that jump without breaking both my legs and my back, never mind the rest of you." I looked at the warchief, "What do you think?" Varimathras and his forces had erected deadly spikes at the bottom of the elevator shaft, so that anybody jumping would probably be impaled and die on impact.

"I think that the spirits of air can help us. The currents should help us touch down between the spikes on the floor."

We stood back, watching him invoke the spirits. I was skeptical, even when I saw strong air shafts swirling down to the floor, seeming to sparkle before my eyes.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Thrall.

"I will," answered Faith right away. Before I had even had a chance to blink, she had jumped into the gaping hole. I looked down, and saw her landing softly, if looking a little windswept. She started casting spells right away, and I jumped after her without even thinking about it.

No less than three winged demons were occupying the space that led to the Trade Quarter. It was a tight fit, but Faith and I, accustomed to fighting side by side, dispatched them quickly. I signaled to the others to join us, trying not to pay attention to the fact that my skin tingled where Faith had accidentally touched me.

Thrall, Vol'jin, Cairne, and Rotvine joined up, while the other groups made their way around the other sides of the Trade Quarter. It was ominously quiet, but that didn't mean that nobody was going to attack us at any time.

"What have they done to my beautiful city?" I cried, looking around. Odd fel fires burned here and there, and the slimy water that ran through the city was burning as well. It didn't look like my home anymore, but rather like a bastion for the Burning Legion now. I heard Faith whisper a plea to the Sunwell in the softest tone. She moved closer to me, and, looking down, I saw that she was about to take my hand.

I stepped sideways, "Let's go."

We walked down to the lower level of the Trade Quarter, and Faith gave a cry of warning, pulling me out of the way as a ball of flame hit the exact spot I'd been standing in. A second later, more demons appeared, and we started fighting again. I found myself facing a towering doomguard that seemed intent on beheading me. As I dispatched it, something else came at me, and something else.

Soon, all of us were drenched in blood, mostly belonging to the things we were fighting, although I saw Faith sporting a nasty cut on her leg. The robes she wore were stained with it, and it was dripping onto the floor.

Thrall put a hand on her shoulder, murmuring a few words. She winced, locking her eyes with mine, but her cheeks immediately began to regain some color.

We started moving again, crossing a bridge and killing more demons along the way. Something monstrous rose out of the flaming river, but Faith and Rotvine had it handled before I'd fully turned to see what it was.

"The Royal Quarter is just this way, Warchief," I said as Vol'jin took care of yet another demon, a felhound this time. From behind us came the sound of intense fighting. I heard screams of the Forsaken who hadn't betrayed me, and saw them cutting down one of my own abominations with triumphant cries.

I almost smiled.

"They're going to rue the day they ever came up against the Horde," said Thrall, looking over at them, then turning his attention towards the corridor that led to the Royal Quarter.

"Ah, damn," I hissed.

The corridor was blocked. Varimathras had caved it in with several large boulders that would take far too long to remove.

Thrall glanced at me, "I've got it."

"Of course you do," I said just as Faith said the exact same thing.

He smiled grimly, "Faith can help me. Arcane magic might speed this along."

Faith nodded and stood next to him, placing her hand in his. Together, they began their spells, Faith chanting in ancient Thalassian, and Thrall simply beckoning the spirits of the earth to come to our aid. The very ground began to tremble, magic seeping into the boulders from Faith's outstretched fingers. The boulders turned a light shade of pink before growing brighter and brighter, as though they were being consumed by the magic.

A few seconds later, they disintegrated, leaving a faint pink residue in the air that was nothing more than a mist of sparkling arcane particles.

"Good job, Major Everstone," said Thrall to her.

"Thank you, Warchief. You too."

We ventured into the tunnel, seeing dead deathguards strewn about the place. I glanced down at them, feeling fury boiling within me.

"Varimathras is down there," I said through gritted teeth. We could all hear low chanting in Eredun, that demonic tongue that the Burning Legion liked to use. I knew some of the language, having been in the Scourge before it had fully broken free from the Legion, and I knew what Varimathras was doing. "He's summoning something."

"Several somethings, I should think," said Lor'themar, who had just joined us. His hair was splattered with blood and gore, and he looked like he'd been burned, but he wasn't paying it any attention. "He must have been doing this a while, considering the amount of things we killed back there."

Summoning things into _my_ city. I gave a shriek and darted forward.

I burst into the throne room and killed the first thing I saw, a Forsaken wearing some kind of fel green tabard. He didn't even have a chance to scream before I decimated him. Faith was right behind me, along with Rotvine and the magi corps, casting as many spells as possible.

There was a small portal open near the corridor that led to my chambers. Faith bounded towards it, her blade flying and slicing off felhounds' tentacles so that they would suck the magic right out of her. She drove her blade through the portal, crying out a spell that destabilized the swirling vortex. A felhound that had been about to cross was cleanly sliced in half when the portal collapsed.

"No you don't," said Varimathras. He was casting a spell to summon more things into Undercity, which would ultimately lead to him summoning his brothers, I feared, and Sargeras, which we could not allow to happen. One of his wings lashed out, catching Faith's back and slicing through her robes and the skin on her back. She gave a cry and stumbled, but got up again, blood pouring from the gash. The material of her robes fell apart, leaving her only in leggings, knee-high boots, and her undergarments.

Demons surged out of hidden corners, attacking us left and right. Spells and arrows flew. Blades cut down everything within reach. And Faith and Thrall worked their own magics to try and stop Varimathras from finishing his demonic spell.

The spell, which was connected to Varimathras by glowing pink lines of what I could only assume to be arcane magic, slowly lessened. Sweat poured from Faith's body, and she fell to her knees with the effort it took to counteract whatever he was doing. Rotvine went to her aid, casting as well, and as he did so, a disembodied voice, a terrible voice that scared even me, echoed throughout the room.

"You have failed."

"No!" cried the Nathrezim. "No, Master! I tried!"

The spell broke, exploding every which way. All of us were knocked to the ground, and the few demons that remained were incinerated by it.

Varimathras recovered first, crying out and turning towards his nearest foe – Faith.

I wasn't even aware that I'd begun to move. Rage fueled my body, and it acted on its own accord. My arrows were spent, and all I had was my bow, the top edge of which was bladed. I swung it, catching Varimathras on the shoulder. Blood flew.

"Do you really think you can defeat _me_?" he cried, swinging a colossal fist at me. I ducked, but felt the air above my head move as though a gale-force wind had blown past me.

A spell hit me, a barrier that caught Varimathras' next blow. The sound his fist made as it caught the barrier was like lightning hitting the ground during a storm. He bellowed in his native tongue. His next spell hit me in the chest and lifted me clear off my feet, tossing me backwards until I hit the far wall. My vision blurred momentarily, but I was able to see he others in tight formation, attacking him.

Faith ran to me. She was bleeding from a dozen wounds, but, ignoring this completely, she took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Together?" she whispered to me.

I nodded and as one, we leapt. My sword embedded itself into Varimathras' back, right between his two leathery wings, which Faith's spell turned to fire, then ice.

"End it!" I cried, stabbing him again.

Cairne was closest to him, and he drove his runespear deep into the Nathrezim's belly. Faith called out another spell as she drove her blade into his neck.

"You should have never attempted to betray us," she said, bending close to his ear so that he could hear her. She moved her blade around so that he could feel it, and he made a gurgling sound.

"All… my… y-years of planning…" he said, the words broken, as Thrall delivered the death blow with his mighty hammer.

The cruel light in Varimathras' eyes dimmed. A few seconds later, he began to fade away, and we jumped back.

"What's going on?" asked someone.

"His body's being pulled back into the Twisting Nether," I said. "He won't come back for a long time."

Faith fell to her knees, running a hand over her eyes. I glanced at her, but felt no desire to go help her now that the battle was over.

"It is done then," said Thrall. His voice rose, "The Undercity belongs to the Horde once more!"

There was a cheer of victory that I didn't partake in. I didn't particularly feel victorious. Yes, I had gotten my home back, but it came at a terrible price.

"We need to deal with Putress," I said.

"Oh, Sunwell…" whispered Faith, holding out a hand to Rotvine, "Help me up."

He did so, "You're in no condition to battle," he told her. "My Lady, tell her."

But I didn't. "It's her mess, she should clean it up."

"You keep insisting that the Wrathgate was my fault," she said loudly. "I agree, it was. I should have disobeyed you and followed my instincts about that damned plague, but I didn't." She staggered to her feet and went to Thrall, handing him her blade, "My life is forfeit. It is yours to do what you will, Warchief."

"I will be the one to take her life," said a voice.

I whirled around, my eyes widening in surprise. "What the…"

King Varian Wrynn was standing there with all of the Alliance leaders, including Jaina Proudmoore, looking absolutely livid.

"We have killed the monster Putress, and now we come to finish the job and reclaim Lordaeron for the Alliance! I have been waiting for this day ever since I was forced into your arenas, Thrall. Your Horde is dishonorable at best, and that witch you have allowed to lie deserves to rot in the deepest recesses of pain."

"Watch who you're calling a witch, pup," snarled Faith. Despite her injuries, she managed to plant herself in front of me, her blade held high.

"None of you are fit to live. You all deserve to be purged from Azeroth, and we will do so now! Attack! For the Alliance!"

It was complete pandemonium. Ignoring the rules of engagement, we all began to hack away at each other. I slew one Alliance soldier who couldn't have been out of his teens yet, then an older night elf. Faith cast spells over me to protect me, and I was just about to shout at her to stop when Varian swung his sword at her, catching her torso.

My body seemed to freeze. Everything moved in slow motion as I watched Faith blink once. Twice. Blood spurted from her mouth.

A terrible noise rent the air. A scream. Faith began to fall, and I ran to her even as Thrall began to heal her. A soft green light wrapped itself around her injury, along with what I knew to be holy light as a priest also muttered an incantation to help her.

As I reached her, everything froze. I couldn't move.

"Varian, no!" cried Jaina. "What happened at the Wrathgate was not the Horde's fault, I told you!" She sighed, "It didn't have to be like this."

The ice encasing my body vanished, and I nearly crashed into Faith, trying to get to her as she fell. The Alliance was gone, and the scream had vanished. Only when I felt the blood coating my throat did I realized that I had been the one to scream.

"She's fine, Sylvanas, look. Varian's sword cut her badly, but she's all right, see? The healing spells are working."

All right.

Faith opened her eyes and looked at me. Blood was drying on her lips.

"You did it again," I said to her. "You distracted me again. He tried to kill you because he wanted to hurt me. Enough of that! You will leave Undercity as soon as you've been healed. I don't ever want to see you here again!"

Faith spat out a mouthful of blood, "You bitch. Do you think you can get rid of me that easily? I will go back to Northrend, because I have something I need to finish, a promise I made to someone long ago. Someone who died. But you are not dumping me, my _Lady_. I will not have it."

She got to her feet again, and somehow found the strength to create a portal. I heard Rotvine crying out for her to be careful, that she was in no condition to brave a portal, but she didn't listen. Stepping through it, she vanished.


	56. Chapter 56

The pavement hit my knees hard as I tumbled out of the portal. I shouldn't have left that quickly. I should have waited for the priests to heal me more, but I didn't want to stay in Undercity any longer, lest I say something to Sylvanas that I would have regretted.

Part of me knew that she hadn't really been angry with me. But the fact that she had lashed out at me was enough for me to wish that I could have ripped her head from her shoulders. Just for a moment.

"Miss! Miss, are you all right?" A Dalaran wizard in deep purple robes ran to me, putting an arm around me.

I nodded, "Yes. Yes, I'm all right, thank you."

"You're bleeding, what's happened to you? Was there a battle?"

He helped me to the clinic, where I didn't say much. Krasus arrived, his face looking a little drawn.

"I heard about what happened in Undercity," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"No…" I shook my head. "I mean, yes, we got Undercity back but… no. Sylvanas threw me out. She has this idea that she's going to dump me." I quickly explained what had happened. My voice was hollow.

"She'll come to her senses," he said reassuringly.

"She always comes to her senses." I sighed, "It doesn't matter. I still have a job to do, if anybody wants me around. Otherwise, I'll storm Icecrown Citadel on my own."

The priest who was healing me slipped sideways, "You want to go to Icecrown on your own? You won't make it ten feet without getting killed."

"I don't care. I have nothing left to lose anymore."

"What about your soul? If Arthas catches you…"

"Then he'll get to finish the job he started ten years ago, won't he?"

"Hang on, okay?" Krasus told me. "You can't decide to run out of here, half-assed, and attack Icecrown Citadel on your own. You'll die, or worse."

"I can't ask anybody to come with me for this."

"Do you think that you're the only one who wants to see Arthas dead? Give it some thought, Faith."

"I know that I'm not the only one who lost a lot. By all means, the Forsaken and the Sin'dorei should be first in line to kill the butcher."

"So should everyone who's been fighting in this war. Would you deprive Varok Saurfang of the opportunity to get his son's body back? What about the soldier who lost his entire unit to the Scourge, but who managed to survive? He has the same rights as you to see Arthas dead. Practically everyone on Azeroth has been touched in some way by the Scourge. Seeing this war end is a goal shared by many, not just by your people." He held up a hand, "You made a promise to Sylvanas, and I respect that. You _will_ be present when Arthas is killed, because you deserve as much. But you won't be alone in there. We won't allow you to commit suicide that way."

I looked down at my hands, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to wait. Everything was telling me to charge into the citadel, find Arthas, and kill him. But even though I knew he'd been injured at the Wrathgate, I wasn't exactly doing well either at that moment.

"Look. I'm going to introduce you to the members of the Ashen Verdict."

I looked up. I'd heard of them before, an unlikely alliance between the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade.

"Lord Tirion Fordring is looking for people to join his cause."

"Which is?"

"Ultimately, they will be the ones who will be leading the assault against the Lich King."

I got to my feet, "Then I'm your girl."

Krasus smiled, "Not immediately, Faith. You really need to rest. You must be in a lot of pain after two battles in a row. I'm surprised that you were able to take a portal."

"It nearly ripped her apart," said the priest who was healing the injuries on my back.

"No, that one was Varimathras. His wing caught me." I thought for a minute, "Ah, damn. I left everything in Brill. My clothes, bags, everything."

"Oh, you know that's not a problem," said Krasus to me. "You're an active member of the Argent Crusade, and as such, you have good credit in Dalaran."

As it turned out, he was right about that. I had an account in Dalaran that was hefty enough to allow me to buy whatever I needed, although the Argent Crusade provided me with new armor before I'd left the clinic.

Rhonin and Vereesa heard that I was there, and immediately asked me to move into one of their rooms while I was in the city, not taking no for an answer. The twins were delighted to see me, and a routine formed where, every morning, they would watch me making pancakes, after which they would eat breakfast on my lap. It was like having a real family again, something I hadn't even known I'd been missing.

Two days after I'd left the clinic, fully healed but with instructions to take it easy for the next week, I saw Highlord Tirion Fordring, who was part of the Ashen Verdict now. He smiled a little when he saw me, giving me a brief hug.

"I'm happy that you were able to get away from the Wrathgate," he said as we sat down to have a cup of honeyed tea in one of the small shops around the city.

"I had help with that." I wondered if the guilt associated with that disaster would ever fade away.

He nodded. "Archmage Krasus mentioned that you would be ideal to take with us into the citadel. Do you think you can handle something like that? I have no idea how long it will take us to find Arthas, if we even manage to get that far."

"Not to blow my own horn or anything, but I think I've proven myself capable of handling whatever the Scourge throws at me."

"I suppose that's true," he told me with a humorless chuckle. "Especially if you've managed not to lose your mind after everything you've seen. And you were held in Naxxramas for a time, without breaking."

I didn't want to think about that.

"And I daresay that your black fire will be invaluable to us once we do get in there," he continued.

I took a gulp of hot tea, wincing and adding more honey to it, "So, when do you think this is going to happen?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. Now, don't look like that, I know that you'd love to go in there now. But I wonder whether you've ever gotten close to Icecrown Citadel? I mean close enough to see what's inside?"

"Not yet. But I can change that."

"You misunderstand me, Faith." He broke off a piece of bread he was eating and chewed it thoughtfully, "I'm wondering whether you realize how many members of the Scourge are within Icecrown Citadel. I know you've fought the Scourge in Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas, and I know you've fought them here in Northrend. You've been to several of the Scourge cities, so you've fought a lot of them at once. But the sheer numbers of them in the citadel, Faith…"

He shuddered. He was a strong man, who had been to hell and back again, I knew, and he actually shuddered at the prospect of what was inside the Lich King's domain.

"Vrykul," he began. "Nerubians. Frost wyrms. Constructs. Every imaginable monster that you hoped didn't exist, but actually do. They're in there, and all of them at once. You might find yourself in a roomful of spiders so foul that they'll make your torturers from Naxxramas look like kittens."

I wrapped my hands around my mug of tea, warming them, "I know it won't be pleasant."

"Pleasant… Faith. What's in there is worse than anything we have ever faced since the Scourge was unleashed on us."

"Really?" I asked. "Did you face the incorporeal remains of the person you loved the most as she killed someone in order to get to you?"

"No. We have all faced our share of horrors, and nothing we've done until now can prepare us for what we will see when we arrive inside the citadel."

"Look," I said. "The Scourge took away everything that I cared about. Everyone I loved. Since then, I haven't backed down once when it came to fighting them, and I'm not going to back down now. I know that we're facing thousands, if not tens of thousands of things in there. That doesn't scare me. All I ask is that if I die, you burn my body and send my ashes back to Undercity." I took my hands away from my mug, "Of course, I'm aware that it may be absolutely impossible to grant that wish."

"No kidding." He stared at me for a moment, "You certainly look determined, and the Light knows we could use your firepower."

"So, you'll agree to let me come?"

"Yes. We're based below Dalaran for now, in Crystalsong Forest, but we'll be moving to Icecrown soon. You may report there next week."

I gave a nod, "Thank you, Lord Fordring."

"We're about to be working very closely together, Faith. I think you may call me Tirion."

"All right, Tirion."

"Rest up, and see you next week."

Rest. That was what everyone was telling me to do, but it was difficult for me to sit still in Dalaran when I knew that war was happening all around us. Every day, I saw soldiers returning from the front, all of them scarred in more ways than one, and some being so traumatized that they had to be sent home, incapable of fighting anymore. Nobody thought less of them for that.

A couple of days before I was due to leave Dalaran, I ran into Varok Saurfang, who was buying a new axe. I froze when I saw him, and it took him some time to speak after he had seen me. I saw great pain in his eyes, and could only imagine what it felt like for him to know that what remained of his son was now in the service of the Scourge.

"Major Everstone," he said to me. "The warchief said you were here."

"High Overlord," I replied, taking a step towards him. There was nothing I could say. Nothing that could convey how sorry I was for what he was going through. Finally, I settled for putting a hand on his strong shoulder and squeezing, "He was a heroic warrior."

He looked directly at me, "Thank you." He swallowed, "You're going to be a part of the Ashen Verdict, I heard."

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good. I will be training with you. I need to get my son's body back."

"I will do everything I can to help you recover him. We will put him to rest and honor him as a true hero of his people."

"Kinder words have never been spoken. Thank you, Major."

I wanted to hug him, to comfort him somehow, but one didn't just go around hugging orcs. "If you need anything, know that you can always come to me."

He looked at me sadly, "He fought bravely?"

"He charged Arthas head-on. Nobody else, not even me, would have had the courage to do anything so bold. He knew what he was getting into, and he still did it. Bravery was in his blood, and nothing will ever be able to change that."

A tear ran down Varok's face, and this time, I did put an arm around him. A soldier who was browsing around looked at us awkwardly.

"Come on," I said. "We'll go to the tavern and have a drink in your son's memory. He deserves that."

Varok followed me to the closest tavern, named Light's Tusk, where he sat down at the bar with me. I ordered us two mugs of strong mead, which the bartender got us right away.

"It's on the house," he murmured, nodding at Varok respectfully.

"Thank you," I told him. I picked up my mug and lifted it, "To Dranosh Saurfang, a great hero who died bravely while fighting the Lich King. May the memory of his bravery grow stronger every day, so that we may aspire to be like him."

Varok said nothing, but began to drink his mead, for once showing a father's true loss. But around us, several warriors lifted their mugs as well, toasting to the fallen hero. I drank. The mead was smooth as it went down my throat. Sweet.

"I didn't know him well," I said softly. "I wish I had. But from what I saw, Varok, you can be very proud of the son you raised."

"I am," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I will avenge him."

"And the rest of us will help you," I finished my drink, and we left the tavern a few moments later.

The day of my departure from Dalaran arrived. Kissing the twins goodbye and hugging Vereesa and Rhonin, I hoisted my new bag onto my shoulder and went out into the morning, joining the few soldiers who were waiting for me. Varok was there, looking more together than he had at the tavern, saluting me when he saw me.

Scanning the group of soldiers, I was surprised to see Rotvine, Tarr, and Carelia standing there, all in Undercity robes.

"Sylvanas sent you?" I asked Rotvine, who gave me a hug.

"Yes. She kept everyone else in Tirisfal Glades, because there's a lot to do in Undercity after what the Burning Legion did."

"I don't doubt that." I didn't bother asking how Sylvanas was doing, as I could tell by the look on his face that she hadn't forgiven me yet.

"She…" he looked away from me. "She tried to demote you, but Thrall wouldn't have it."

"All right. I suppose, though, that she's kicked me out of the Undercity's military."

Tarr made an uncomfortable sound in the back of his throat. "I heard her tell any Forsaken to kill you on sight if they saw you anywhere in Undercity."

"Oh, that's good. I'll know what to do if I want to commit suicide, then."

Tirion walked over to us, "Less talking, more walking everyone. You'll have plenty of time to catch up once we reach camp in Crystalsong Forest."

"Where is the camp exactly?" I asked him.

"Right on the border with Icecrown, so we will have some incursions."

It felt good to do something again. I think a lot of us felt that way, as having been in Dalaran, while it had been a breath of fresh air, had made us feel like old leftovers who were there as backup.

Although when we saw the state of the camp we had been given, we didn't feel much better.

The camp, half-buried in the snow, had the look of a place that had been deserted and left to the elements, which was probably exactly what had happened. Burned siege engine parts littered the ground and the nearby lake, dubbed the Decrepit Flow, had been cut off by what was known as the Ironwall Dam, separating the forest from Icecrown. Looking up at the dam, I saw members of the Scourge, mostly odd-looking constructs, patrolling and not paying the slightest bit of attention to us.

"Why do I have the feeling that we've been relegated to the back burners of the campaign?" I asked, using a spell to try and melt the snow around us.

"I suppose that it's because they don't think we can do anything to kill the Lich King," said Tirion. "But don't worry, we'll prove them wrong. And we can start by making this a fit place for us to live and train in. Get to work!"

We did. Those of us who could melted as much snow as possible and created a large central area where we could build a fire. The three hunters in our party went to catch us some lunch, returning with three large stags and a few smaller rabbits by the time we were ready to start cooking.

As we waited for lunch to be ready, we cleared more snow for the tents. There were fifteen of us so far, but we had been told that another ten people would be joining us shortly, so we had to be sure to have enough space for everyone.

"You really think that twenty five of us will be enough to kill the Lich King?" Tarr asked me as we set up one of the tents.

"I think we're going to need a much larger number of people to go into Icecrown, from what I've heard. Otherwise, all we'll be doing is adding to the Scourge's ranks. But I'm sure more people will join us later on."

We managed to get twenty tents set up in a large circle around where we had built the fire by the time night fell. It was a good thing too, because a snowstorm was brewing, and we needed the shelter. We could see Dalaran from where we were, floating miles above us, looking safe and inviting. In the growing darkness, I noticed members of the Scourge crawling along the dam, some of them going as far as to climb down onto our side of it.

"Should we kill them?" wondered one of the soldiers, a man who looked young enough but was probably in his thirties.

"You could, but you'd bring down hundreds of them upon us," Tirion told him.

"What about the water?"

"We have water," I said. "I wouldn't want to use the water in that lake anyway, as half of it is in Icecrown. Besides, if we need anything, we're close enough to Dalaran that I can make a portal for supplies."

"It'll be a lot worse," added Tirion, "when we have our outpost in Icecrown. You'll be wishing to be back here once we move there."

Little by little, everyone went into their tents. I took my watch when the time came, wrapping myself in thick fur blankets and putting a spell on myself and my fellow living companion to keep us from freezing. Rotvine was with us, but he didn't look worse from wear. As a matter of fact, he looked at home in the freezing weather.

He sat down next to me, "How have you been?"

"My lover wants me dead."

"She'll get over that. You know that you have nothing to blame yourself for. You made her stronger than she even knows. She's been a better ruler because of you."

"A better ruler," I said slowly. "Right. Because creating a Plague that foul makes her a better ruler."

"All right, so she miscalculated there. The warchief left a contingent of Kor'kron in Undercity to keep an eye on things."

Turned my head to look at him by the faint light of the fire that remained burning, "And I'm sure she blames me for that too."

"For what it's worth, I think that if anything were to really happen to you, she'd be devastated. You saw how she reacted when Varian injured you."

"She reacted by blaming me for distracting her again." I shook my head, "Sometimes, I wish I'd never fallen in love with her."

"She wouldn't have saved your life in Quel'Thalas if you both hadn't been in love."

"And she would be alive now."

"Maybe, maybe not. She would have probably died later."

"She threw the ring back at me, Rotvine. She threw it back like it was trash."

Rotvine made the softest sound he was capable of, squeezing my hand with his, "She loves you. She can try to deny it all she wants, but it's true. She's been impossible ever since you left. I mean it, people have been afraid to go to the throne room, so they're pretending that everything's fine when it isn't. We buried over a hundred people last week, those who weren't Forsaken."

I looked down at the ground, "Are you telling me I should have stayed to let her verbally abuse me some more?"

"No. Right now, she's angry because of everything that happened, and you made a convenient target. Instead of coming home to support her like she wanted you to, you came home to tell her that we had lost at the Wrathgate and that almost all of our forces in Northrend were decimated."

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Carrick. I don't know what I can do to make her happy, except bring her Arthas' bloody head on a platter, and I don't even know if I'll manage to do that."

"Honestly, what I think she really wants is for you to come home and to stay home with her. She wants you to show loyalty to her, and only to her. You've been here, helping the Alliance against the Scourge and working with the Kirin Tor and the Argent Crusade, and you haven't been with her."

I opened my mouth to scream, because that statement wasn't fair in any way, shape, or form, but Rotvine held up a bony hand.

"I'm just telling you what I think she's feeling."

"What, does she think I _like_ being away from her all the time? That I want to put my life on the line every day, facing that?" I gestured towards the dam.

"You ran away as soon as you could last week."

"I didn't run away. I came back here to fulfill a promise."

"And when Arthas is dead, what are you going to?"

"Kill myself, probably," I whispered. "I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Killing yourself would be a little dramatic, don't you think? And Sylvanas would never forgive you for it. She needs you, don't you get it?"

I shook my head and stood up, walking towards the dying fire and renewing the spell on it, adding more wood, "No. Because she runs hot and cold all the time. One day she loves me, and the next she throws me in prison and exiles me from Forsaken lands. I know it's in her nature now to be volatile, I get it, but you were killed and raised by the Scourge, and you're not like that. Neither are most of the Forsaken."

"She's different."

"Yeah, I tell myself that all the time, and I believe it, too, because I love her. Except that she's no different than anybody the Scourge killed and raised."

"But she is."

"How?" I asked, whirling back to face him.

"You're there. You're a constant reminder of everything she failed to do in life. She failed to ask you to marry her. She failed to protect you from the unbearable pain you're going through. She fails, even now, because she loses control and says things that she doesn't fully mean to say."

"And she's a constant reminder of everything I lost."

He looked at me, "This is going to hurt, and I'm sorry," he said. "We know. We know you lost her. We know she was – and is – the love of your life, and that you didn't manage to get her away from the Scourge. We know you've been through more than anybody should have. We know your heart is broken. We know, Faith. She knows. And you're holding onto that one part of your life instead of moving on and accepting it."

"You want me to accept what –."

"Yes," he said simply. "Accept it, and move on."

He got to his feet, taking my hand and pulling me back to sit at the mouth of my tent.

"You want to go to Icecrown Citadel to kill Arthas. Believe me, I know what that's like. I lost my parents to the Plague, and my wife died from the shock of seeing them that way. I loved my wife more than anybody in the world, and she was taken from me, seconds after my parents."

I looked at him. Not by a flicker of a muscle was he showing emotion, but I could tell that it pained him to talk about it. "I'm so sorry…"

A nod. "I died soon after that. After I broke free with Sylvanas and the others, I realized that I couldn't keep on thinking about that one moment that my life was destroyed. I had another chance at life, such as it was, and I couldn't waste it that way."

"Everything I do, I do for Sylvanas."

"Oh, I know, Faith, that's not what I'm saying." He pushed a lock of my hair away from my forehead, "You know what you need to do. Live for the good moments you had with her. Don't live while always reminding yourself that she was taken from you."

I didn't say anything, staring into the fire and not feeling any of its warmth. Live for the good moments. How could I do that when every time I thought of the good times I'd had with her, I was left with the memory of seeing her body thrown at me?

"Maybe… after I kill Arthas. If I can kill Arthas. I need closure."

"We all need closure. And there's no guarantee that we'll get closure once Arthas is dead. You might feel relieved, or happy for a moment. But I think that mostly, you'll feel sad."

"But maybe I'll move on too…"


	57. Chapter 57

"Get a move on!" I cried. "Do you think that the Scourge is going to wait for you to catch your breath and finish casting your spell?" I cried to Carelia, throwing ice spikes at her.

"I can't cast it any faster!" she screamed, dropping to the snowy ground and glaring at me. "And yelling at me isn't going to help!"

I crossed the distance between us, "If you can't take this training, Carelia, maybe you shouldn't be thinking about coming with us into the Citadel."

"That's completely unfair. I've earned my place on this team, same as you!"

"Then keep it, and work faster." I knelt in front of her, "I don't want to see you die in there, that's why I'm being this harsh towards you now. We are talking about thousands of things that could turn us into mindless undead. We need to be able to counter them quickly, or risk losing everything we are." I took her hand and pulled her to her feet, "And since you're one of our healers, we depend on you, you understand that, right? You wield the Light. We need you in there."

She looked at me and sighed, "I know you do, Faith. I'm just not used to these kinds of combat situations."

"But you are. You survived the Wrathgate, and you helped us take Undercity back. You know what it's like to be in an intense battle." I handed her some water and a strip of dried meat, "Here, have something to eat and drink, and we'll try again in five minutes."

I looked at the other pairs who were practicing together. We had been training for a month now, and we had a lot more people with us. The camp had grown impressively, most of the tents now being reinforced with wooden structures to protect whoever was within from the elements. We had set up a practice range around the Decrepit Flow, keeping up protective spells so that the Scourge on the Ironwall Dam wouldn't notice us, and had even set up a small store with goods and supplies from Dalaran.

Rotvine and Tarr were the pair closest to us, and were testing some pretty powerful spells on each other, having them meet in midair so that nobody would get hurt.

"Not bad, Tarr," I told him. "That lava burst will certainly be helpful in the Citadel."

"Thanks, Faith," he told me. "I just wish I didn't get so tired after casting it."

"Yeah, I tend to have the same problem after I cast my black fire. Try to alternate with other spells that don't tire you so much."

I went back to Carelia, who had finished her snack and was ready to begin again. This time, she was a little more focused when it came to blocking my spells, and was even able to repel a strong wave of arcane magic that I sent to her. She staggered a little, but her shield held. I didn't know how good her spellwork would be after a couple of days of fighting, but she showed some progress, which was encouraging.

I was spending my afternoon training with the few mages who were with us. There were only eight of us, and while I would have liked to have more, the ones we had, I had to admit, were good. With them, I had been able to find a way of combining fire, frost, and arcane magic into a devastating spell capable of blasting through just about anything. We couldn't use that spell often because it was draining, and it took at least two people to get the most effective result. We were able to use it on the day a huge construct from Icecrown somehow managed to find its way on our side of the dam.

Nothing much was left of it when we were done with it, except for a few bits of flesh scattered about for carrion birds to find.

"That's a good spell to use against Arthas," Tirion had said to me afterwards.

I had been sitting down, drinking as much water as possible, as for some reason, using that spell left me feeling completely dehydrated. "It would be if it didn't take everything out of us. Using this spell could seriously injure him, but it could also leave us open to attack."

He had nodded, "Maybe we could ask some of the Kirin Tor to come here and help you with it."

"If you think they can spare the time, sure. I'd be happy to try and talk to Krasus and Rhonin."

I had gone back to Dalaran for no more than a half hour and asked for Rhonin's advice. But he hadn't been able to give me much information. It was a dangerous thing we were doing, combining all three schools of magic into one spell, and being drained was part of the package. But the Kirin Tor did give us some roots and herbs to make a potion that would minimize draining as much as possible before we entered battle.

"How easy do you think it's going to be for us to brew a potion while we're inside the Citadel?" Rotvine asked me.

"While we're inside, I think it'll be damn near impossible. That's why I'm hoping to make enough potion now to last us until then."

"Will it keep? I know we're going to Icecrown next week, but we might not get inside the Citadel for much longer."

I nodded, "The Kirin Tor said it would be fine. In fact, the longer it has to rest, the better it is." I was stirring the potion in a small cauldron, watching as it turned a pearly shade of blue. It smelled refreshing enough, and I had a feeling that drinking it would be invigorating, or so I hoped. I had made enough so that each spellcaster would be able to carry three vials of it. I would be starting on my second batch of potion for everyone else the following day.

They all seemed to appreciate it, for after tasting a spoonful the potion, everyone indeed felt more refreshed and ready to work harder than before.

"It's a wonder we don't take this every day," said Tirion, stretching.

I laughed, "Well, it's a bit like wine, isn't it? Having one glass of it is fine, but drinking two bottles of it will make you quite sick. This potion will be harmful if it's taken more than three times a week, and by harmful, I mean that it can kill you. I've had to dilute the ingredients considerably, but they're still toxic in high quantities."

"But three vials of it is okay?"

"As long as we don't take them all at the same time, it should be fine," I answered. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and we would need to pace ourselves in the citadel. "How long do you think it'll take us to get to the Frozen Throne?"

"I don't know. Icecrown Citadel is massive, about as big as Stormwind City as I understand it, so it could take us weeks."

Weeks. That prospect wasn't enjoyable, and it was with heavy hearts that we left our camp, leaving twenty reserve soldiers there so that they could get additional training. With any luck, we wouldn't need to call on them, but one never knew.

Icecrown was just as I'd remembered it. A frozen waste filled with the most repugnant creatures imaginable. We were freezing the moment our transport crossed the border, looking down at the icy expanse covered in walking corpses. Frost wyrms lazily glided around, looking almost beautiful, which necessitated us being on our guard during the entire trip to the camp that we would be staying in for at least a month.

The camp, much to our horror, was just at the foot of Icecrown Citadel. Heavily fortified, we immediately saw hundreds of forces there, repelling an attack just as we arrived.

"Casters at the ready!" I cried.

Every spellcaster onboard joined me, spells already forming on their lips. For my part, I was cupping my black fire in my hands.

"Fire!" called Tirion.

We began to rain spells upon the Scourge attackers, who turned towards us. Too late. Our distraction allowed the forces on the ground to take the upper hand, and even as a necromancer began raising one of the fallen soldiers, we incinerated the corpses around it.

"Nice work," said Tirion as we jumped off the ship. I ran to the wall that surrounded the camp site, casting spells as I went. A gargoyle fell. Next to me, Rotvine brought down another one. An enormous abomination was trying to climb over the ramparts, while attempting to rip apart the few soldiers hacking away at it.

But the soldiers knew what they were doing. Before we'd managed to cast a spell to kill the thing, they had pulled it over the wall. It crashed with a sickening sound onto the floor below, where a dozen other soldiers were ready to finish it.

"I don't really feel needed," I told Rotvine.

"Oh, believe me, you're needed," said a dark voice that sent shivers down my spine in a bad way.

I turned around, my eyes widening in surprise. Seeing a death knight up close wasn't always a good thing to do, and although I was used to Sylvanas and the Forsaken, the sight of Highlord Darion Mograine wasn't entirely comforting.

"Highlord Mograine," I said quickly, bowing to him. "I wasn't aware that you were here."

"Oh, yes. I arrived three weeks ago, and we've been able to do good work here. Of course, we haven't been able to move from this spot, because we're constantly under attack."

"You're planning on moving where?" I asked him.

"In Icecrown Citadel, of course."

Of course. Because there wouldn't be as many attacks inside Arthas' fortress. Then again, we had to start somewhere, and that was as good a way as any to get his attention.

We were shown to our tents so that we could settle in, but we didn't have much time for that. Carelia and I would be sharing one of the tents with a grumpy female orc who, it was obvious, wanted to be anywhere but there, but who looked covetously at our bags. So before we left the tent, I put a spell on our belongings, so that she would get a surprise if she tried to touch them.

"I know about her," whispered Carelia to me as we left the tent to stand on the ramparts. "She was apparently sent to the front as punishment. She's a thief."

"War as punishment," I said slowly. "I've never known of an orc who sees combat as punishment, but I guess every lot has its bad apples. And don't worry about our stuff. If she does so much as try to open our bags, her hand will be severed."

"Severed?!" she cried.

"It's a little spell I learned in Outland. Some people have sticky fingers, so a group of us came up with this kind of spell so that nobody would bother stealing our things. It took three severed hands for thieves in the area to get the message. One of the Night Elves was furious, let me tell you."

Right at that moment, we heard a shriek of agony coming from our tent.

"Well, that didn't take long!" I exclaimed as several people ran towards the sound.

The sight inside was ghastly. My bag was covered in blood, and a disembodied green hand lay on top of it, its fingers magically glued to the buckle, which the orc had obviously attempted to undo.

"What in the name of the Light happened here?" cried Highlord Mograine, who was right behind me.

"I put a spell on our bags before I left the tent, Highlord. Anybody with the intention of stealing anything would find their hand severed as soon as they attempted to open one of them. Had she merely tried to move the bag, there wouldn't have been a problem."

"I didn' try to steal anythin'!" cried the orc, gasping in pain and cradling the stump where her right hand had been.

"My spell is not infallible, of course," I told Highlord Mograine. "But the bag would have faintly glowed white when the spell was activated. The intent is enough to cause harm. It would have gotten hot when she touched it, but opening it with the intent of stealing something is what caused the amputation."

Highlord Mograine reached for my bag. The moment his hand made contact with it, it glowed white.

"Now, just try to move it without thinking of taking anything inside."

He did so, and nothing at all happened.

"That's some spell, major!" he exclaimed. "You should sell it!"

"Sell it?" I started to smile. "No, but I did send word of it to other mages. As I understand it, every store in Dalaran now uses it."

He nodded, then turned towards the orc, who again repeated that she hadn't tried to do anything wrong.

"You saw how the spell worked with me, Turgra. And we all know why you've been sent to the front lines. As I understood from your commanding officer, it was either service or prison."

The orc, Turgra, looked away from him, but muttered again, "I didn' do anythin'."

"Enough. The evidence is right there in front of us." He looked at some other orcs, "Get her ready to go to Warsong Hold. We'll see what Garrosh does with you."

The two orcs, large bodyguards by the looks of them, came into the tent and grabbed her, none too gently, and began to drag her out.

"There's no need to be so violent," I told them, going over to Turgra and wrapping a bandage around the stump. "Make sure she gets medical attention too."

"She's a criminal."

"Yes, and we're not the Scourge or the Burning Legion."

Rotvine was next to me, "Do you have any idea what Sylvanas would do if anybody was caught trying to steal something of yours?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, she'd give them leave to take anything they wanted," I replied shortly, picking up my bag and trying to clean the blood from it.

"We can get you a new bag if you'd like."

I shook my head, "Not during wartime, you can't. Anyways, it's just blood. I've been stained with a lot worse, this is nothing." I knew the blood wouldn't come out of the fabric, so after I washed the bag, I used a spell to turn it black so that it wouldn't show.

"That looks pretty cool," said Carelia to me.

I glanced down at the bag and nodded, "I guess. It's no big deal. I could change yours too if you'd like, but nothing extravagant, we don't want it to stand out too much."

I spent the rest of my day on the ramparts, bringing down any members of the Scourge who came within distance of us. Rotvine stood with me, relieving a soldier who had been there for three days almost nonstop.

"It's been bad here, you know. I know you've been training, and that you guys had a bad bit of it in Undercity, but we've been fighting the Scourge here every couple of hours. It's good to be away from this, even for a few hours."

"I believe you, soldier," I told him. "Go get some rest, you've deserved it."

He gladly took his leave from us, letting us stay there on our own, watching the horizon line.

It was a busy afternoon, and not altogether a pleasant one, although we remained perfectly safe. By the time our watch ended, fires dotted the landscape, melting snow and ice in a semicircle around the camp. We had done our jobs well for the day, and Tirion thanked us with a warm soup, which I gulped down standing up.

Camp life thus began in Icecrown. Every morning, Carelia and I got up, making our beds as neatly as possible before going to the shower tent and washing up. Our commanders insisted that we wash every day, lest we be infected by who knew what. We didn't mind, as washing daily was a luxury unheard of during wartime. Once that was done, I took my place on the ramparts for an hour, allowing the night shift to get a bite of breakfast before my turn came to eat.

Every week, I switched to the night shift, which was more eventful, because the Scourge was definitely more active when the skies darkened. Then again, I still couldn't really tell the difference between night and day in Icecrown, I doubted anybody but the Scourge could. One evening, we brought down three frost wyrms, which shocked people on both sides.

"They're afraid of us, look!" cried Highlord Mograine, clapping me on the shoulder. "They're retreating!"

It seemed as though he was right. The following day, we didn't sustain any attacks, and the camp leaders decided it was time to move.

"You're going to move the entire camp with the ramparts?" I asked, incredulous.

"We have to move fast here. The ramparts are held together by magic, look."

I watched as a couple of mages quickly got to work, pulling up the fortifications one by one, using a variety of spells.

"You'd better pack up your tent. I've sent scouts ahead to give us a suitable location, closer to the entrance to the citadel. We'll have a rear guard behind us to take over this spot once we leave."

I hurried, surprised by how quickly everyone moved. In less than fifteen minutes, we had all packed every single tent, along with all of our belongings. Only the stone buildings would remain for the next group of soldiers who would come there in our stead.

We got to our next camp site within an hour, without the Scourge bothering us. I was sure that they knew we had moved, and that an attack would be imminent, but we were hoping that us bringing down those undead dragons had been enough to scare them a little.

"I don't like just sitting here waiting for them to attack us," I told Tirion as we settled down.

"What do you propose?"

"That we send out a party to neutralize any threat nearby."

"That's what we're doing. It may not look like we've advanced very far, but we covered a lot of ground today. The entrance to Icecrown Citadel is just around that bend over there."

I nodded and glanced up to the walls of Arthas' domain. Giant skeletal horrors were patrolling over the walls, and I was sure that they knew we were there. If one of those things decided to jump, it would land on top of us and probably flatten us. "You do have a plan for those things, right?"

"You sound worried. I thought you were anxious to do this."

"I am worried. We've lost so many people during this campaign already that I wouldn't want to lose more in vain.

"Don't fret about it. We've got every base covered. We just need you to keep the camp safe, because if we lose it, we're going to be in trouble."

I wondered whether a surprise attack was imminent. We couldn't take the citadel by surprise, it was too large and far too defended, but…

"You have a plan to take the entrance," I said quietly.

He smiled at me, "We've been working on it for months, and we think it'll work. We'll lose a few people, I'm sure, but I think that we'll get where we want, and Arthas knows it."

Arthas did know it. He sent out wave after wave of attackers. First came the Nerubians, who managed to scale over the ramparts and scare me half to death during one of my shifts. I actually cried out Sylvanas' name for a split second before I regained my wits and struck the vile things down. After the Nerubians, we were treated to a stinking wave of rotting corpses, the smell of which we could barely disguise with spells. Constructs came after that, along with gargoyles, more wyrms, and, scariest of all, the Val'kyr.

The Val'kyr were winged undead female Vrykul, some of which had trained the Death Knights. I knew that they had the ability to raise the dead, and was therefore a little apprehensive as to what they were going to do.

"We have to bring them down by any means necessary!" I cried, pointing to them as they approached us.

"How?" cried a warrior, who had no ounce of magic within him. "Will fire work?"

" _Anything_!" I cried back.

The Val'kyr were upon us. Being made of undead light, they gave off an ethereal glow, and even as they were, I saw that they were beautiful creatures. Three of our warriors fell almost immediately, and Rotvine and I stared at each other in dismay.

"What do you think?" he asked me quickly.

"Arcane. Arcane magic might do it."

We cast. Beams of glimmering blue and violet light shimmered from my fingers, catching the creature's wing, which instantly exploded when Rotvine's spell hit it as well. Unable to hold itself up with just one wing, it fell to the ground, and I leapt on it, my spellblade held high. To my astonishment, I saw that the creature was semi-solid, vibrating in and out of corporeality as it fought.

"They're solid!" I cried, plunging my blade down into the creature's heart. What appeared to be white glowing blood spurted everywhere, and the Val'kyr uttered an unreal scream of pure and terrified agony as it dissolved into a glowing mist that immediately sank into the ground.

People began to follow my example, bringing the val'kyr down with a spell and using a blade to finish them off. Ordinary blades didn't work as well, and the creatures struggled, retaliating with blows that stunned anybody within their reach, until someone else killed them.

All in all, we killed about ten of them, before the others pulled back, going up to the citadel and disappearing there.

"Look," I told Highlord Mograine, "I think that Arthas expects that we will be there soon if he's bringing everyone up there." I could see gargoyles and all sorts of undead creatures making their way there.

He nodded grimly, "I think we're in for a bumpy ride."

"I'm in if you are, Highlord."

Emitting a sinister chuckle, he nodded to me, "Deal." He looked at me for a moment, his glowing undead eyes seeming to pierce through me, "I've been wondering, something. I seem to be missing quite a few number of death knights since the Wrathgate."

"Not many people, living or undead, survived that battle," I told him.

"You haven't seen any of the death knights who were there? I know at least ten of them were there, and they would be useful to have in there," he pointed to the fortress above us.

"The only death knight I saw at the Angrathar was Cindera, but that was before the battle. I don't remember seeing her during the fighting or afterwards. But to be fair, I didn't really pay attention to her." Part of me felt guilty about that. I was a major, it was my responsibility to account for all the soldiers who were under me. "I should have done, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. There was a lot going on. You lost a huge amount of people there, after which you had to race back to Undercity and reclaim that." He shrugged, "She's probably dead. Truly dead. And it's better that way."

Still. "I'll go look for her once we're done here. I may hate her, but I owe her that at least."

* * *

 **A/N - Ah, the val'kyr. Probably some of my favorite Scourged creatures, in Northrend. You'll forgive me if I've taken some liberties with them. I needed to, for later. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	58. Chapter 58

The snow fell in icy waves all around the camp. We had moved again since the last attack we'd endured, and it was rumored that we would soon be ready to move into the Citadel itself. Indeed, Tirion had been taking groups of us to the entrance of the Citadel in order to clear as many members of the Scourge there as we could.

I was renewing the spells on my spellblade, sharpening it as I murmured the incantations. Soon, it was glowing a pure white again, tinged with violet and red. I would be using my staff too, a new one that had been given to me by the Kirin Tor. Blessed by the Life-Binder herself, it was a magnificent thing crafted out of a beautifully polished black wood that was veined with blue and orange spells, and curved at the top to admit a floating pointed crystal.

"Are you almost ready?" Rotvine asked me.

I nodded. He and I were supposed to go back inside Arthas' domain to clear one of the main chambers. If everything went as planned, we would be able to move the following day, but I wasn't expecting anything to go according to plan. It was best not to have expectations when fighting the Scourge. We had learned that the hard way.

But amazingly enough, things _did_ go well. The spells that we had put up around the entrance had held overnight, and no fiend had been able to get past them, so we had a good twenty-foot area that was clear of the creatures.

"It's not much, is it?" asked Carelia, who was with us.

"Honestly, it's so much better than nothing," I replied. "It's good to know that our spells are holding." I cast more of them, so that the boundary of our safe area glowed a clear gold.

We spent most of the day enlarging our safe zone, killing anything that came near us and managing to clear out the chamber we wanted while only sustaining a few minor injuries. By the time we stepped away, we had an area large enough to accommodate around fifty people.

Tirion was delighted. Highlord Mograine had been busy clearing the outside ramparts, and had already begun to move some of the camp equipment there.

"This is excellent," Major, he told me. "You all did a beautiful job here. We'll be able to move everyone here, and continue our job from within."

I would have smiled, except that I knew that Arthas was well aware that we were inside his citadel now. I still shivered at the way his voice had rung out, cold and dark, when we had first breached the entrance, welcoming us.

"We won't be using our tents, right?" Carelia asked me as she brought over our bags.

I shook my head, "No. The tents would be pointless here." I shivered and pulled out my hooded black cloak, putting it on right away. It was icy cold where we were, even colder than outside. "But we can light some braziers."

There were some torches on the wall that looked like they hadn't been lit in quite some time. Using a spell, set fire to their ends, and they began to burn merrily, the flames crackling red, orange, and yellow, making the area look slightly less cold. Granted, we had to stand close to them to feel the warmth, but at least the light they cast was friendly.

"That's better," said Rotvine. "At least for you guys."

"Us living, you mean?" I asked, smiling a little. "Yes, we prefer being in well-lit places."

"Which is why Sylvanas keeps a few extra lights in her chambers."

The mention of Sylvanas made me close my eyes. I missed her, as much as I didn't want to admit it. Now that we were here, I wanted her around more than anything, just to hold my hand and tell me that everything was going to be okay. That she would love me no matter what. That she would love me even after I died. Because I was almost positive that I wasn't going to get through this alive.

We slept directly on the icy floor, using sleeping bags made of mammoth fur. It wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, because we shivered no matter what we did, and we were only able to sleep in two-hour shifts because we had to rotate with the people who were keeping watch.

"I'm telling you, the first thing I'm going to do when this is over is sleep for a week," I heard one of the soldiers telling his comrades. "How are we expected to survive like this?"

"We're not," I said to him. "We're in Icecrown Citadel, a place filled with so many horrible things that I can't even name them all. We need to accept the fact that we're going to die in here, in some way or another, and hope that our friends will burn our bodies before we're turned into what we're fighting."

"That's not an outlook to take, Major," Highlord Mograine told me.

"It's not an outlook, Highlord, it's the truth. I have hope that we're going to cripple the Scourge sooner rather than later. But not by any means do I think that we're going to get out of this unscathed."

"We're all trained."

"Of course we are. But do you honestly think that all of us here today are going to survive to see Arthas killed?"

"There are always casualties in war."

"Of course there are," I replied. "And standing here pretending that everything's going to be all right is pointless." I gave a sigh, "To be honest, I think that less than half of us will be making it through this. There are too many odds stacked against us."

"You may be right, but you're scaring the soldiers with such thoughts."

I nodded. Maybe I was. But some of these soldiers were young and green, which I supposed made sense, being as most of our experienced soldiers had perished at the Wrathgate.

"Major, you must be patient with them."

I sighed, "I know I do."

"And please, _please_ remember that you're not the only one whose life was destroyed when Arthas turned to the Scourge. We all want the same thing."

"I'm aware of that, Highlord."

"Good. We'll get moving soon enough, and you'll be in the vanguard. Chances are that you'll get to Arthas before any of us do anyway."

"Please don't mistake me for a bloodthirsty warrior. I want Arthas dead, not just for revenge, but so that all of this," I waved my hand around, "can cease. We've all been through hell and back, some of you literally, and I don't know about you, but I'm at the end of my rope. All I want is to end this war and go home to live the rest of my days in peace. Peace, Highlord, do you remember what that is?"

Highlord Mograine chuckled, "I must admit that I don't remember peace very well. It's a while since I've felt it." He looked at me, "You should get some rest. I'd like to send you out with a team tomorrow."

Tomorrow. I was losing track of days while we were in the Citadel, as we had no sense of night and day. Several people had hourglasses, and it was their job to track the time and mark it for posterity (whatever _that_ meant), but I hadn't really been paying attention to that.

I took my rest, waking up several hours later, feeling not exactly refreshed, but a little less tired than I had been as of late. My team was getting ready, and I hastened to swallow a quick and tasteless breakfast so as to be ready to go when the time came.

The team that had been assigned to me was a mishmash of people taken from all areas of the Horde and the Alliance. There were a couple of tauren braves that I'd briefly seen at the camp, and Tarr. A dwarf and three humans. Rotvine and Carelia. And finally, Varok Saurfang.

The tauren came to me, their hands outstretched, "Major Everstone, it's a pleasure," they said in soft Taur-ahe. "We know your family."

I smiled at them, "Welcome to the team, both of you."

"My name is Barash," said the first one, whose skin was the warm brown I associated with caramel. The second brave, whose coloring was darker, introduced himself as Nokee.

"I was with your brother when he got hurt. I'm sorry that I was not able to do more."

"Thank you, Nokee," I told him.

The dwarf introduced himself to me next. His name was Haldren, and he belonged to the Wildhammer clan. "I heard yeh've bin helpin' the Alliance in Northrend, and I thank yeh for it. My hammer is yours to command."

A little surprised by such an effusive introduction, I smiled and nodded at him, "Thank you, master paladin. I shall be happy to have your help." I looked at the three humans, who were looking at me with a bit of distrust. They wore armor that I had seen on the Stormwind soldiers who had come to claim Undercity for their own.

"You three were in Undercity," I said to them.

They said nothing, turning their looks into glares.

"By all accounts, I should hate you for trying to take my home. However, for the sake of what we're trying to accomplish here, I would be grateful if you could put that behind you. We can go back to hating each other later."

One of the men gave me half a smile. "All right," he said. "My name is Marcus, it's nice to meet you while we're not at each other's throats."

"Hello, Marcus, I'm Faith." I turned towards the other two, noticing a woman standing between the two men. "You're Beverly, aren't you? I heard someone calling your name earlier."

She nodded and took a few steps towards me to shake my hand, "Yes. I'm a rogue by profession, and I think you'll find that I do my job very well."

"I took forward to working with you," I said sincerely.

The final man, who was tall and slightly older than the rest, was still glaring at me with ill-disguised contempt, "Let it be known that I don't want to work with you, or with that," he said, pointing to Rotvine.

I drew myself up to my full height. Being taller than humans, this gave me an advantage, "If you refuse to work with me, you may leave. Go. I have no use for people who will not take my orders in battle."

Tirion heard me, and immediately came over to remove the man from my sight, "I'm sorry, Faith. I'll get you someone suitable right away."

"No need to apologize, Tirion," I told him, smiling.

He all but dragged the man towards the entrance, and I briefly wondered what would happen to him, but at that moment, a female Draenei came to me.

"Hello, Major. My name is Arel, and I was wondering whether you would be able to use me today."

I looked at her, assessing her strength. She was battle-scarred, but looked good.

"Are you a shaman?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I've been fighting the Scourge for quite some time, although I have more experience against the Legion."

With a nod of my own, I smiled, "Good. Welcome to the team, then." I motioned to Tirion, who saw Arel with us and smiled. Taking everyone aside, I introduced everyone else to the new members, "Now, I know that there have been a lot of tensions between the Horde and the Alliance lately. But as I said, I'd like to put that aside for now. I'm lead for the upcoming incursions, but Overlord Saurfang is the ranking officer. So whatever orders you get from either of us, follow them to the letter, understood?"

"Yes, Major," said Beverly.

"One more thing," I told them. "We're going to be facing extreme conditions in there. I'm not sure exactly what it is we're going to see, but we'll need to work together to face them. So I'm going to all you all by your first names," I nodded to Varok, "with your permission, of course."

Varok nodded, "Of course, Faith."

"And all of you should address me the same way. We'll have to work too quickly to bother with formalities."

Everyone seemed to agree, and I felt the tension ease somewhat. I could tell that all of us, even Varok, were still afraid of what we were going to find once we were given the go-ahead, but at least we found that we weren't as hostile towards each other as we would have thought.

I sat down, with the others imitating me, and we began a mundane conversation about our favorite things. Soldiers looked at us weirdly, as they doubtlessly thought that we had lost our minds, but I liked the exercise, as it broke the ice between all of us. By the time Tirion came over to us and asked us to get ready, we were feeling better about each other.

I took a cross-shoulder bag that was small enough to be cumbersome, but that had been magically enlarged from within to hold a lot more items than it normally would have. I appreciated it, as I was able to put all of my potions inside, extra food rations, and even my sleeping bad and additional clothes.

"Do you always take this much stuff with you when you're doing an incursion?" asked Carelia.

"There's a possibility that we won't be able to return here to get additional supplies, or even to sleep. I suggest all of you equip yourselves accordingly."

We stepped beyond the magical barrier, looking around carefully. For weeks, we had been studying maps of Icecrown Citadel, having caught several members of the Cult of the Damned, who had given us a layout of the stronghold, bit by bit. We were on the first floor of the citadel, the Lower Spire, where I knew Nerubians to be, along with bone constructs that were more than fifteen feet high.

Lanterns hung from the ceiling, burning a bright and evil blue color. The flames brought absolutely no warmth, only chill.

"Do you hear that?" Rotvine whispered to me.

I nodded. What sounded like bones rattled on the floor, just out of sight. Since we'd moved into the entrance hall, we had been besieged by massive skeletons that had, at first, proved difficult to defeat. But we'd managed to get rid of them in the end. What we were hearing now sounded exactly like them, but on a grander scale, and much more numerous.

We slowly rounded a corner, stopping in our tracks.

"By the Sunwell," I breathed.

There must have been fifty massive skeletons amassed in the corridor, rattling evilly as they prowled across the floor.

"Fire," I said. "Right now."

My spell was on my lips as my hands crackled with fire. It wasn't my black fire, I felt it was too early for that, but it was enough. As one, those of us who knew fire spells cast. The corridor exploded as my and Rotvine's flames quickly decimated at least ten of the skeletons, and the shaman's bursts of lava engulfed several others. Haldren conjured forth a beam of light that fell upon another skeleton, while Carelia kept up a constant stream of low chanting, keeping barriers around us in case something decided to sprint at us.

Some of the skeletons did break away from the main group on fire and charged us, but Varok and the other warriors quickly cut them down. Marcus, who, as it seemed, was a hunter, brought some down with flaming arrows. His form was very good, although part of me couldn't help but compare him to Sylvanas. Sylvanas moved better, but maybe I was very biased in that respect.

"What is going on here?" came a deadly voice that would have made us panic had we been anybody else. "Kill them!"

I couldn't see who had spoken, but heard the unmistakable ring of authority in the order.

As we burned the last of the skeletons, something enormous appeared, one of the bone constructs who looked bigger than almost anything I had seen so far in my battles against the Scourge.

"Bring it down!" I cried, swinging my spellblade and hacking away at the thing's foot as it tried to crush me. I screamed out a spell in Thalassian, and white fire burst forth from my blade as I swung it in an arc, connecting with a bone. It immediately began to burn brightly, throwing light in various directions, enough for me to see Nerubians coming from adjacent chambers.

"I've got them," said Tarr, moving to the group of undead spiders on the left, while Varok and Beverly moved towards the group on the right. The rest of us focused on bringing down the construct, which wasn't easy. Spells burst forth from all over the place, catching each other in midair and sending showers of multicolored sparks over us. A massive hammer came down, and would have caught me had a Nerubian not distracted me enough to move out of the way.

I don't know how long we fought those things. The construct took quite some time to bring down, nearly landed on top of us when we finally killed it, and the Nerubians somehow brought forth more skeletons. By the time we had gotten rid of everything, I was absolutely exhausted, which didn't bode well. My companions hardly looked better than I did. Beverly sported a nasty cut on her chin, and Tarr had gotten a blow to the head that made him sway a little.

"We should rest for a bit," I said, wiping at my forehead. "That was quite a fight."

"How long?" asked Varok. "We shouldn't stay here too long."

"Five minutes, if that." I would have been able to go on right away, maybe, but I could tell that Carelia was showing signs of flagging. "Sit down, everyone. I'll put some spells around here, in case the others follow us out."

I did just that, and Rotvine joined me, quickly putting up some barriers, which seemed unnecessary. We had cleared out anything that had been lurking in the chambers and the corridor. Even the webs hanging above us were empty, save for some small harmless spiders that were crawling about.

"We should try to send a message back to the main camp," Rotvine said to me.

"I'd love to, but it took us ten minutes to get here, and we would lose some precious time."

"I can make a portal there."

"You have enough energy to manage something like that?"

He nodded, taking a vial from his ragged robes. Inside the vial, I saw what seemed to be a dark swirling potion. I couldn't imagine what it was, and took it from him when he handed it to me.

"What is it?"

"Sylvanas gave it to me before I left, with instructions to give it to you. It's her essence."

"Her _what_?" I looked at the vial in complete horror.

"Her essence," he repeated. "She made the potion and added her blood to it, to give you some of her energy, so that you wouldn't get tired as quickly. She… she knew we would be in here."

"You want me to drink that?" I asked. "It's death."

"It won't kill you. At least, I don't think it'll kill you. Sylvanas was angry with you when you left, but I promise that she doesn't want you dead. She wouldn't do anything to hurt you, not like that."

"What will it do?" I trusted Sylvanas with my life, but I wasn't sure I wanted to swallow the contents in that vial.

"It should imbue you with some of Sylvanas' essence, to make you stronger."

I had figured that much out for myself. "You don't know."

"Not really." He began to make a portal, "I'll let you decide whether or not to take it. She said that I wasn't supposed to force you in any way. I'll be right back." He stepped into the vortex, and I sat down to wait for him to return. Varok came over to me. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"I stayed in Undercity for about an hour after you'd left. Sylvanas watched the spot where you'd vanished from for about ten minutes, not saying a word. I think she was a little hurt by the fact that you left so quickly."

"She banished me. I wasn't going to stay there and watch her order her men to arrest me again."

"If you were to die today, would you really want to do it while being mad at her?"

I looked at him, "No. And I'm not mad at her."

"Yes you are."

"She blamed me for what happened."

"You blamed yourself for the Wrathgate. She blamed you because it was convenient, and you know it. Being angry with her for it is normal, but it's been a few months now. When's the last time you spoke to her?"

I looked down at the vial, "A while."

"You haven't even written to her? When you were in the Borean Tundra, you wrote to her so often that we would have bets on it."

"I started twenty letters to her, but ended up tearing them all. I couldn't figure out what to tell her." I looked down at what I was holding. Had she made it for me?

"You know how devastated you were when she was killed?

"Yes…"

"Imagine how she would react if the same thing were to happen to you. Nobody was happy with the way she treated you when you returned. Thrall especially had some words for her that I won't repeat here, and reminded her that you had always been there for her, something that she hadn't quite forgotten."

"You're saying I should drink this," I told him. "Whatever it is."

"I'm saying that you should trust Sylvanas enough to keep you safe, even if she's in Undercity and you're here."

I looked at the potion again. It looked like liquid smoke, and felt cold in my hands. Uncorking the vial, I immediately smelled Sylvanas, a much more concentrated version of what I normally smelled when I was around her, if I forgot to put a spell around myself so as not to gag in the Undercity air. Varok stepped back.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now," he said, rubbing a hand over his nose.

"Here goes nothing," I said. "If I die, burn me. I mean it." I raised the vial to my lips, swallowing its contents quickly and trying not to breathe as I did it. Immediately, my stomach contracted, and I thought, for a moment, that I was going to vomit the potion. It was like ice going down, burning as badly as fire would have done. The taste of Sylvanas flooded my mouth, spices long decayed and putrid meat, combined with what seemed to be every decomposing taste in the world.

My body convulsed. I shivered. My vision blurred for a second, my very veins crying out as the potion coursed through my system. I collapsed, and Varok caught me as I writhed my heart beating a too-rapid beat in my chest.

"Easy, Faith, easy," he said. He sounded on the edge of panic. "Just breathe through it."

Breathe. Right. My lungs were enflamed with cold, and I wondered for a second whether I was going to die from this.

 _Faith_.

"Syl… Sylvanas…"

 _Calm down, sweetheart, it's okay. Just focus on me and the pain will go._

I could hear her as easily as if she were standing next to me. My breathing eased, my heartbeat returning to normal. "Are you trying to kill me, Sylvanas?" I asked.

A chuckle echoed in my mind. _No. I'm glad it didn't kill you. I wasn't sure._

And she had made me drink it. I would kill her if I got out of this mess.

"How do you feel?" asked Varok.

I opened my eyes, noticing that my vision was clearer than before. I could see the tiny cracks that our fire spells had made in the walls of the corridor. Getting to my feet, I felt stronger, although my stomach was still trying to reject whatever I had swallowed. I was still shivering, but it was the least of my worries.

Rotvine came back, and stared at me for a moment. "You took the potion," he said.

I nodded.

"You look paler."

I didn't doubt that I did. Sylvanas chuckled in my mind again. It was eerie, hearing her like this, what with the Lich King's laughter creeping in around us. "What did Tirion say?"

"He's sending people to come and take over this area. They'll have a small troop follow us from afar, just in case, with mages who will be able to make various portals throughout the citadel. It looks as though the Knights of the Ebon Blade have decided to make a move as well. They'll join us once we've gone past Lord Marrowgar."

Lord Marrowgar. I'd heard about him as a creature made from thousands of bones, and glowing with eerie blue light. But I had no idea what it really was, except for a creature of death.

"They say he's a bone wraith," said Varok as we got to our feet. A few people had come through the portal after Rotvine, their weapons glowing with the Light.

"And I'm sure he's as horrific as he sounds," I told him. "We might as well get it over with."

"Yes… come to me, minions of the Alliance and the Horde… so that may kill you and resurrect you in the name of the Scourge," said a disembodied voice.

I took several steps, climbing the few stairs onto a raised platform, where I could sense a spell hiding the Scourge lord from view. Murmuring an incantation of my own, I shattered the magical wall, and saw something designed to claw out one's sanity in one swift stroke.

Lord Marrowgar was a creature out of children's deepest nightmares. Seeming to hover over a large limb made of bones, it had four skulls for a head, and two gigantic sets of skeletal wings. The blue light emanating from him was as cold as death itself, and he carried an axe that was longer than I was tall.

"This is the beginning and the end, mortals!" he cried. "None may enter the master's sanctum!" He laughed, swinging his axe. I felt a frigid breeze strike me, and would have stepped away from it if I could have.

"By the Light," whispered Carelia.

The bone wraith laughed again, "The _Light_?" he screeched. "You think that the Light will help you now? The Scourge will wash over this land as a swarm of death and destruction!"

I cast the first spell that came to my mind, an arcane spell that glowed white and pink, which came in spirals from my fingers and rooted the creature from the ground. I followed it up with small fireballs that exploded on contact, joined by everyone else's spells. Varok, Beverly, and the tauren braves rushed towards the Scourge lord, attacking him from four different angles. Haldren and Carelia used the Light to protect them as best they could, while those of us who attacked from a distance kept back enough to be able to cast.

Lord Marrowgar fought hard. Every time he tried swinging his axe, Rotvine and I would block his movement so that he wouldn't injure anybody. We kept having to dive out of the way as he used his own brand of magic on us, sending bone spikes hurtling from the ground at us. The only warning we had was the ground trembling beneath our feet. Tar, at some point, was a second too slow, and his foot was impaled by a large spike. He screamed.

"Tarr!" I cried, running to him. I could already tell that his foot had been shattered, but he was still casting his spells, despite the obvious pain he felt. I mimicked him, dragging him out of the way when a second spike came towards us.

"Damn it, we have to finish it!" shouted Varok.

I focused my energies, and produced my black fire. Sylvanas was chanting the spell in my mind with me, giving me strength, making the fire stronger. I threw the black fireball at Marrowgar, and he stumbled back a few steps. My fire had caught one of his wings, and as he tried to quell it, Tarr and Arel threw bursts of lava at him. The lava, combined with the fire, was devastating for him.

"Get out of the way!" called Rotvine. "Now!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Varok and the others ran back to us as the lord gave a screech loud enough to rattle the very walls. I murmured a spell, Rotvine imitating me as we intensified the heat of the flames.

"Go back to the hell you came from," I hissed.

There was a small blast. I shielded my face with my arm as the flames engulfed Marrowgar's entire body, turning him to dust right there and then. His axe fall to the floor with an echoing clang.

We held still, positive that something was going to happen, but nothing did. Seconds ticked by and the fire burned itself out, dimming the light of the open chamber we were in. I turned around, and saw that several Knights of the Ebon Blade were there, watching us with their mouths slightly open, apparently in shock.

"I never thought I would see that creature fall," said one of them in awe.

"There's plenty more where that came from, I'm afraid," whispered Rotvine. "D'you think it's safe to go through?"

 _Good job, Faith_ , said Sylvanas to me. _You did it_.

"I think we can go on," I told him, silently telling Sylvanas that I loved her. She had also studied the maps of the Citadel, I knew, and instructed me to take a left and go down the stairs, while some of the Knights of the Ebon Blade took the right passage. There were several skeletons and undead spiders ahead of us, which we quickly dispatched, before walking into what appeared to be an empty chamber.

For a Scourge chamber, it looked magnificent. Its high vaulted ceiling was intricately carved with designs representing frost wyrms and Nerubians, along with various liches and other undead creatures. The floor was likewise carved out what looked like marble, but I didn't have the time to examine it closely.

Because out of a concealed door, carrying a blade that had the aspect of a miniature version of Frostmourne, came Cindera.


	59. Chapter 59

Cindera.

"Oh, damn," said Rotvine. "They got Cindera at the Wrathgate."

"No, I don't think it was at the Wrathgate," I said quietly, looking at the death knight.

She was wearing plate robes that dragged on the ground, making a screeching metallic sound as she walked. She looked colder than I remembered, taller too. In my mind, I sensed Sylvanas' panic, and tried to calm her down. It wouldn't do for me to panic now. Not if I wanted to make it through.

"What do you mean?" asked Varok. I knew he was thinking of his son, who was most likely somewhere in here.

"I have a feeling that Cindera has been serving Arthas for a long time. She never truly joined the Horde, did you, Cindera? You are the one who orchestrated my kidnapping and imprisonment into Naxxramas."

"You were never supposed to get out," she spat, while, inside my head, Sylvanas raged. I begged her to be quiet. "But your _lover_ refused to let you go. She would have been mine, you know, if it hadn't been for you. I could have brought her back here, and the two of us would have made the perfect soldiers for the Lich King."

"I'm so sorry, Cindera," I told her. And I really was. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. I'm sorry I didn't, and that you've continued to suffer like this."

"I haven't been _suffering_ ," said Cindera, her voice bouncing off the walls and floors. "Arthas has been good to me. And he will shower me with gifts once I bring you to him. Because you are the one that he wants, and none of you will get past me alive, I promise you that."

"You're delusional," I told her.

"Am I?" she asked, stepping towards us. "Your little friends on the other side aren't going to make it through. Arthas will be bringing more of his minions to meet them and the others who call themselves the Ashen Verdict, and all of you will join the ranks of the Scourge and help us take over Azeroth."

"That is not going to happen, Cindera," I told her. "We might die fighting you, but I can promise you that we will not let any of you raise us into the ranks of the Scourge." I spoke quite calmly, hoping to inject some calm into the members of my team. Carelia, I could see, looked ready to faint. Arel was horrified at my exchange with Cindera, but she was composed. Next to me, Rotvine was shaking in what I assumed to be rage.

He cast a spell so fast I barely saw him move. It was a devastating incantation, one that would have destroyed any lesser being. Cindera, however, appeared barely ruffled by the attack. Her plate robes had taken most of the blow, and looked singed now, but still appeared to be protecting her adequately.

"Now, now, Rotvine. Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"You know full well I was never your friend, you evil witch."

"I suppose that's true. You've always been Faith's loyal lapdog."

Marcus leapt, his sword raised. Cindera saw him coming and gracefully stepped aside, while raising her own sword and catching him in the chest. Beverly screamed, piercingly, but Varok grabbed her arm, keeping her from going to him. There was nothing we could do, I saw right away that Marcus was dying quickly.

I raised my hand, a murmur leaving the back of my throat. Black fire trickled out of the palm of my hand, and engulfing Marcus' body. He screamed once, but a second later, he turned to ash, falling from Cindera's sword. Cindera turned to me, her glare murderous.

"That was _my_ soul!" she cried.

"No," I told her. "You will not get anybody's soul. Not today, not ever. I will burn all of us alive if I need to in order to keep the Scourge from turning us into the likes of you."

Cindera made a sound that was more like a cobra's hiss than anything else. She bounded towards me, swinging her runeblade, but I had already put up my staff and murmured a spell. Carelia had cast a protection spell over us as well, and with both of the spells combined, she didn't hit me, although her sword hit the barriers like a deafening crack of thunder.

"You should have been killed," she said, her voice slightly higher than a whisper. "But I hadn't counted on Sylvanas rescuing you. I definitely hadn't counted on her going to the Alliance to bring about an assault on Naxxramas. A couple of more days, and you would have been finished. But she loves you, which was a very unfortunate turn of events. I tried to lure her away from you. I even kissed her."

I blinked. Sylvanas was oddly quiet in my mind, which I took as a confirmation of Cindera's statement.

"I almost managed to sleep with her. I certainly was able to get her naked, but she pulled away from me at the last moment." She looked at me and smiled, "She has a beautiful body… I'm sure making love with her would have been fantastic."

I couldn't think. Cindera had… Sylvanas… Images flooded my mind, unwanted images of the two of them together, kissing, with Cindera's hands roaming over her body.

 _Faith…_

I quickly shook my head, as if to clear Sylvanas from it. I was hurt, furious that she hadn't mentioned this to me. That I'd found out like this. My heart was pounding in my ears.

 _Faith! Focus! You must focus, or she'll kill you!_

Haldren muttered something suddenly, and a dazzling shaft of Light appeared directly over Cindera, who tried to stagger away from it. The action cleared my mind, and I was once again aware of where I was. I stared at Cindera as she attempted to flee the warmth of Haldren's spell.

"Oh no you don't," snarled Arel, using her own spell to root her to the floor. "You wanted to attack us, well here you are, we're right here."

The Light was weakening her. Cindera struggled, almost unable to lift her sword as I approached. Almost. She swung it with surprising force at me, and I might have been cloven in half had I not raised my own blade in time to parry her blow. She shrieked, the sound clearly designed to unhinge us. But I was so used to Sylvanas' banshee cries that Cindera's affected me about as much as a fly buzzing in my ear.

"Quiet," I said. The spell was effective, and her mouth shut with a snap. "What to do with you, Cindera? I understand now why you hated me so much, since you were in the butcher's pocket the whole time. But Arthas won't be long for this world. And neither will you."

Varok stepped forward. With a strike of his gauntleted hand, he knocked the sword from Cindera's fingers. She tried to retaliate, but Rotvine blocked her. A black flame appeared under the plated hood of her robe, and she opened her mouth wide in a silent scream. I kept my eyes locked with hers as my fire began to consume her.

"I'm sorry," I said again. Without warning, I thrust my blade through her throat. Dark coagulated blood spurt from her lips, spattering me. A few seconds later, all that remained of her was the armor she had been wearing.

I stepped away from the remains, my head spinning. My stomach churned and I put a hand over my mouth, running to a corner of the room, where I was violently sick. I was happy that Sylvanas could read my mind, because there was no way I'd be able to explain what I had just done.

"I'm sorry," I told Varok. "I'm sorry, I… I shouldn't have listened to her. I froze."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "It's not your fault, Faith. We don't blame you."

"You should. She might have killed all of us while I stood there, and she probably would have had Haldren not intervened."

"Aye, but she didn', lassie," said the dwarf reassuringly.

"She probably said those things to rattle you," Arel told me. "I'm sure they're not even true."

"Except they are," I said. "Aren't they, _Sylvanas_?"

Sylvanas didn't answer, but I could almost sense her guilt.

Rotvine walked to me, "Cindera also said that Sylvanas had pulled away from her. She didn't go through with it."

That wasn't the issue. "It doesn't matter," I said. Taking a few steps towards where Cindera's runeblade lay, I cast a curse on it, so that any undead touching it would burn. "We shouldn't linger here."

We kept moving, walking out of the chamber. Beverly was walking next to me, but her eyes were wide, terrified. I stopped for a second, and turned her to face me, "I'm sorry about Marcus," I said. "I think the two of you were close, from what I noticed."

Her eyes filled with tears, "It… it happened so fast," she whispered.

I hugged her, and felt her trembling in my arms. "Can you keep going?"

"Y-yes." She wiped at her eyes, "I can do that for him. Thank you… for making sure he wasn't raised."

I nodded, and we moved on, walking through another door that led to an open space bigger than the playing field in Everstone Village had been. I looked around, more than a little shocked by the sheer amount of people in there. They were humans, that was clear to me.

"The Cult of the Damned," I whispered, feeling shivers running up and down my spine. Vague memories of having been kidnapped out of Dalaran flashed through my mind, but I quelled them. I couldn't afford to think about that, not now. In my mind, Sylvanas murmured my name. I know she would have held me had she been near me, although I wasn't sure I would have accepted it right then. I was still stunned by Cindera's confession.

At the end of the room hovered a lich, whom I knew to be Lady Deathwhisper, the Supreme Overseer of the Cult of the Damned.

"Welcome!" she screeched, giving a sinister laugh. "Welcome to the Oracle of the Damned! You might have gotten past a couple of my friends, but this, this will be your final resting place."

"It's the third time we've heard that, and it's already starting to get old," I replied, casually flicking my fingers and sending tongues of flames towards the nearest enemy. The man, whose robes my flames hit, screamed and began running around, hoping that someone would quell the fire, but nobody did anything. The last thing the living members of the Cult of the Damned wanted was to be set on fire. Not because it would kill them, but because they wouldn't be able to be raised into undeath.

"Can we kill all of them?" Arel asked me in a low voice. "Or do you think that we will die trying?"

We had faced worse odds before. But with the lich overseeing them, I doubted we had much of a chance to make it through this part of the citadel unscathed.

That is until several members of the Knights of the Ebon Blade burst through a hidden door in the middle of the chamber, and began attacking the members of the Cult of the Damned where they stood.

"By the Light!" cried Carelia.

We were lucky. The death knights completely surprised Lady Deathwhisper and her cronies, who focused their attentions on them right away, thus allowing us to get started on what we wanted to do. I quickly cast one of my fire spells, making it jump from one cultist to the other. Three of them fell in seconds, burned to a crisp, while my companions felled several others in the same manner.

Nokee and Barash gave bellowing cries, and, followed by Varok, entered the fray, their weapons raised high.

It was almost too easy. As I killed cultist after cultist, I kept an eye on the lich, whose form had turned incorporeal. We wouldn't be able to touch her while she was like that, so I grabbed Rotvine's arm, pulling him aside quickly, "We need to counter her spell!" I pointed to Lady Deathwhisper, and to my horror, noticed that she was raising the few cultists we hadn't managed to burn.

Rotvine cursed, the first time I'd ever heard him do such a thing, and cast a fire spell to burn the stirring corpse. For my part, I focused on the lich and began to chant, slowly swaying from side to side as I did so, the old Thalassian words swirling like honey on my tongue.

Lady Deathwhisper turned towards me, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish, little Faith?"

I didn't answer, continuing my spell, as the battle raged around me. Rotvine joined me, and a moment later, so did Haldren, chanting in his own tongue. Shafts of Light began to appear all around her, not quite touching her, but they were enough to see that she was slowly becoming more corporeal, the more I chanted, and the more of her cultists we killed.

Finally, the time came where I couldn't see through her at all.

"So… you think you can kill me, do you?"

I heard shuffling behind me and snapped my head back to see a reanimated corpse ambling towards me. The air in front of it was oddly distorted, indicating that it had a magical barrier around it. Grabbing my staff, I stabbed it forward, hitting the creature in the chest and crying out one of my fire spells. The body began to burn almost instantly, giving off a nauseating odor of charred putrefied flesh.

"You have nothing else to raise, witch," cried Varok as we all surrounded her, fifteen of us in total.

"Kill her," I said.

We all attacked at once. Multicolored spells hit her in the face, chest and arms, our arcane and fire spells meeting the unholy casts coming from the death knights who weren't hacking away at her form. To this day, I don't know what the killing blow was. Perhaps we were too much for her to handle all at once. But whatever the case, she died with an echoing scream.

"We need to move out of here," said one of the death knights.

"Hang on," said Rotvine. "She was a lich. Her phylactery must be here somewhere."

We found it hidden in one of the recesses on the wall, behind a crude formation of skulls. Haldren took take of it using the Light, shattering it into dozens of pieces.

I turned towards the death knights, "Will you stay with us?" I asked them.

The leader of the small group nodded, "Highlord Mograine asked us to help you. Highlord Fordring led ten others towards another part of the Citadel, because we realized that there were a lot more of them than we thought." He gestured around the area, indicating the smoldering remains on the floor.

I nodded, "I think that Arthas called back a lot of his forces from the front, to concentrate them here. I don't know whether that's lucky for Northrend in general, or just very bad for us."

"We might as well kill as many of them as we can before they kill us," said Varok in an unusually quiet voice.

"We should go, then," I said, putting up magical wards around the room to keep the Scourge away.

"Do you really think those will help?" asked Beverly, watching me as I cast.

"It's better than nothing. With any luck, if we're killed, these wards will decimate several more of the fiends, and I'm okay with that."

"I guess we can't ask for better than that."

Soon after, we were on our way again, having destroyed everything magical in the room so that nobody else would be able to use them.

"I heard that the Alliance is setting up an attack on the Citadel," Arel told us.

"On its own?" wondered Rotvine as I frowned. "Under the Alliance banner?"

"Yes."

"The Horde is doing the same," said Varok. "That doesn't bode well. They'll go head to head with all the tensions that have been running high on both sides lately. The Wrathgate did nothing to improve matters between both of our factions."

Beverly made a sound that was halfway between a derisive snort and a laugh, "It's why Beau was so disinclined to work with you."

"Beau?" I tried my hardest to keep my tone from being a mocking one.

"You know, the one who was taken away when we all got together."

"Right. I thought I'd picked up on some hostility on his part."

"Apparently, his commanding officer was killed by a Horde soldier in the Broken Front in Icecrown."

I shifted uncomfortably. I'd heard of what had happened when a group of Alliance soldiers had attacked the Scourge, only to be ambushed by a Horde recon force. Thrall, and even Garrosh had been unhappy to hear of what the Horde patrol had done to the soldiers. "I wish that hadn't happened. We should be working together against the –."

An explosion sounded above us.

"What was that?" asked Nokee, looking up.

"Cannon fire," whispered Varok.

"The citadel didn't shake, so they're not firing here."

Glancing at each other, we quickly made our way through a door leading outside. Forces from the Argent Crusade were fighting the Scourge there, but nothing could take our eyes away from the two gunships that were firing on each other.

A loud Thalassian curse left my lips. Both of the ships appeared to be going down. Even from where we were, we could see members of the Horde and the Alliance fighting each other.

"We can't worry about them now," I said. "We have a job to do."

 _Idiots_ , said Sylvanas in my mind.

Indeed. I couldn't believe they were worrying about that now that we were fighting the Scourge at the citadel. I touched the Argent Dawn tabard I was wearing over my robes and began making my way towards the fights, muttering spells as I went along.

Attackers were swooping in from the sky, picking off Argent Crusaders. We brought them down as swiftly as we could, Haldren using shafts of Light while the rest of us rained down fire upon everyone and the warriors took to striking anything that came close to their swords.

Leaving burning piles of undead bodies behind us along with the fighting, we quickly proceeded towards a platform that would lead us back inside the citadel.

But as we reached it, the doors opened, and a lone figure stepped out. A figure that bore a heartbreaking resemblance to the young and brave orc who had died at the Wrathgate.

Death had forever altered Dranosh Saurfang. I could only imagine the torture that his soul had endured as it had been ripped from his body, reminding me painfully of Sylvanas. Deathbringer he was called now, or so we had heard.

He looked terrifying. His eyes glowed a deadly shade of blue, and his skin visibly hung from what had previously been strong and sinewy muscle. A bit of his upper lip was missing, and we clearly saw his teeth dripping with a substance I didn't want to know about. He still carried his weapon, although it too looked undead, and glowed the same blue as all Scourge weapons.

"Oh… Dranosh…" I whispered as Tarr made a small sound of pain next to me. My throat tightened. That this had happened to him was overwhelming, even though I'd had plenty of experience in dealing with the aftermath of the Scourge. I squeezed Varok's hand quickly, before grabbing my spellblade.

Dranosh appeared to recognize his stunned father, beginning to laugh. "Will you join me, father? Join me, and we will crush this land in the name of the Scourge!"

To his credit, Varok responded in a much calmer manner than I would have done in his place. "My boy died at the Wrathgate," he said. "I am only here to collect his body."

"Stubborn old orc. What chance have you against me? I am younger and stronger than you will ever be!" Dranosh swung his weapon, an eerie sound coming from it as it rent the empty air.

I heard Sylvanas speaking softly to me. _Arthas must have tortured his soul for months to turn him into that. Faith, don't forget, the Dranosh you knew is gone forever._

I knew that, and, apparently, so did Varok.

"We named him Dranosh," he said. "It means _Heart of Draenor_ in Orcish. You are not him."

"No. I am better. I serve the Lich King and have powers that your pathetic son never had!"

"Dranosh Saurfang was ten times the being you will ever be," I snarled. I was already beginning to cast a spell, as were the other spellcasters with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Beverly sneaking up behind him, and hoped that she would be careful. If she engaged him too soon, she would be lost.

"Fools!" cried the thing that had been Dranosh. He charged at his father, stunning him, then faced the rest of us. "Come at me, then, if you dare!"

I gave a cry of rage, unleashing a whirlwind of white fire that just barely caught the side of his face. The smell of charred undead flesh reached me, but Dranosh was incredibly fast on his feet. Having avoided the worst of my spell, he moved quickly, killing Barash before any of us could do anything about it. The brave collapsed in a heap at Dranosh's feet, blood spurting from his neck.

Nokee's bellow of anger drowned out everything. He rushed towards Dranosh, but Haldren created a barrier of Light around him so that he was only momentarily stunned when the undead's weapon struck.

"Kill him," I hissed.

It wasn't an easy fight. Beverly leapt at him from behind, her poisoned dagger catching the spot between his shoulder armor and his neck. He shook her off, and she would have gone tumbling off the platform and into oblivious had Carelia not had the presence of mind to pull her forward.

 _Magic won't work with him! It's taking too long!_

Sylvanas was right. I had to go head-to-head against him. I didn't relish it, but I was ready. Not for nothing had she taught me how to fight.

"You fight like a _girl_ ," he laughed at me when I parried his blow with my staff.

One of the Knights of the Ebon Blade came up behind him and tried to strike, but he swung his passive axe, missing me by inches, but catching the death knight in the chest. The knight fell right off the edge, the undead light extinguished from his eyes.

But that distraction was enough. Tarr came forward, raising a staff that looked like a gnarled tree branch, and aimed it at Dranosh's chest. Fire leapt from the staff and onto the Deathbringer, who started to scream.

I moved as well, burying my spellblade into the gap in his armor, murmuring a spell as Haldren did the same.

Dranosh screamed again. He fell to his knees, and I saw the look on his face change, "I… am… d-delivered…" His body finally collapsed to the ground, nothing more than a corpse now.

We released our spells on him. He had been badly burned, but was still recognizable as Dranosh Saurfang, hero of the Battle of the Wrathgate.

Slowly, Varok got to his feet and went to him. Sinking down beside the body, he began to murmur in Orcish. I recognized the mournful prayer of the dead that the orcs of Nagrand used, and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"May he be at peace," I said quietly. I put a hand in my bag and withdrew one of the vials of potion I'd prepared such a long time before. Had it only been a month ago? With a sigh, I swallowed its contents, immediately feeling a little refreshed.

On the other side of the platform, Nokee was kneeling next to Barash's body. Tears were running down his kind face, and I went to him, "He died bravely," I said to him. "It was a hero's death. He will walk within An'she's beams and always look after you."

"My brother…" he sobbed.

"Your brother is with his ancestors now. Be proud of what he accomplished here, my friend." I looked up. An Alliance gunship was fast approaching our platform, and as I watched, it docked, its occupants clearly visible.

"By the Light, it's Muradin Bronzebeard," said Haldren.

I blinked. " _Muradin_?" I gasped. "But I… I thought that he had died when Arthas got Frostmourne…"

"Aye, I very nearly did, lassie," he said, glancing at me.

"I had no idea you were still alive," I told him.

"Who is he?" Carelia asked me.

"According to what I've learned, he's the one who taught Arthas how to fight, when he was still a boy. I thought that he had been killed by the elementals that guarded Frostmourne when Arthas went to grab it."

"Aye. And I'm righ' sorry I wasn' able to stop him taking it." He looked at Varok, "His son?"

I gave a nod, "Yes… he was killed at the Wrathgate."

"We will take him back to Dalaran. I wouldn' ordinarily do this, bein' as yeh're Horde, but yeh're fightin' together," he gestured towards us. "Horde and Alliance together fer one common purpose."

"Our number one priority is to see Arthas dead," said Rotvine. "We'll sort out the rest later."

"Aye." He walked to me, "There was a barrier blocking the entrance to the Frostwing Halls. We have gotten that down, so you should be able to get to Sindragosa now. Go!"

I knew that Varok and Nokee wouldn't be following us, but four of the death knights remained. They nodded to me and lined up to follow me.

"Thank you, Master Bronzebeard," I said to Muradin. "Safe journey back."

"Good luck," he told me.

I watched as he helped Varok and Nokee get the fallen onto the gunship, and then turned towards the open door, seeing shapes moving within. Having only a vague inkling of what awaited us in there, I led whatever was left of my team back inside Icecrown Citadel.

* * *

 **A/N** – It looks like the next chapter, Chapter 60, might be the last chapter for Fall and Rebirth. Yes, the story is ending! But have no fear, because I will have a sequel, Almost Beyond, happening immediately afterwards. If the next chapter is the last one, I will not post it until I'm done with chapter 1 of Almost Beyond, so that you may have a double update. I just wanted to warn you in case I didn't update for a longer period than usual.

So I would like to take a moment now to thank all of you for reading Fall and Rebirth. I never thought that I would get it this far, or that so many people would follow Faith's adventures with Sylvanas! Thank you for the reviews, criticisms, and suggestions. I'm happy that you've liked it until now, and I hope that you will enjoy the final chapter, along with the sequel!

Love,  
Lunarelle


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N – All right, so this, and not the previous chapter, is the penultimate chapter of Fall and Rebirth. I will post the last chapter as soon as I can!**

* * *

Darkness surrounded us as we walked through the frozen halls of the citadel. Half a day had passed since we had slain what remained of Dranosh Saurfang, and we had encountered things best not thought about. Necromancers at every turn. A vampiric being who had damn near killed us all as we had taken some much-needed rest in an alcove.

I felt weak, sick. I had a feeling that my connection to Sylvanas was fading, or perhaps I was dying, I wasn't sure about that. Maybe the potion she had sent me was slowly killing me.

But I could sense that the others, even Rotvine and the death knights, were feeling the same way I was. Nine of us remained, as another one of the death knights, a dwarf who had named himself Deathammer, had seen true death. The fact that he had sacrificed himself to keep me alive weighed on me.

We weren't talking. The strain of killing fiend after fiend was getting to us, and we went about our business as efficiently as we could.

Sylvanas tried to soothe me. I could sense that she wished she were with me. Despite our fading connection, this feeling was very strong, sometimes bursting clearly through my body, almost rejuvenating me.

 _Be strong, my love_ , she said to me on numerous occasions.

I didn't know how much more I could take, though. Knowing that everything we were killing had once been a living creature was horrible. The extent of just what the Scourge had done to Azeroth kept crashing upon us, every time we looked upon the remains of our enemies.

Several times, we stumbled upon a living prisoner. I say "living", because they weren't undead, but there was little we could do for them in the state they were in. The only thing we managed was to give them peace in their final moments. I shed tears every time we were forced to end a prisoner's life.

We hadn't heard any fighting for over an hour. I didn't know whether that was because we were the last fighters left in the Citadel, or because we were now so far away from everyone else that their cries and the clash of their swords didn't reach us anymore.

"Through here, I think," said Arel in a low voice.

The corridor we had ventured in hadn't had many inhabitants, save for the last prisoner, a human female who had been so emaciated that she could have already been undead.

I looked towards where Arel was pointing. The corridor ended in a huge and empty chamber that was twice as big as the Undercity throne room. Like the room Cindera had died in, this one had a high vaulted ceiling, but what I saw when I looked up nearly paralyzed me with terror.

Since I had been held in Naxxramas, my fear of spiders had become extreme. Sylvanas had tried working with me so that I didn't completely fall apart when I saw one of the creatures, but I still had steady nightmares about them.

The ceiling was filled with cobwebs so thick it was difficult to see the engravings on the walls.

And hanging from these cobwebs were some of the biggest and most monstrous spiders I had ever seen.

I couldn't breathe as white waves of shock rolled over me. I couldn't even hear Sylvanas calling my name from across the world, telling me to calm down and get moving. Someone was squeezing my hand, Haldren I think, but I didn't feel that either.

"Welcome to the Lair of the Spider, little Faith," came Arthas' voice through the walls.

So, this had been his plan. To allow me to get this far into his domain, only to be frozen in horror as dozens of spiders dropped down from the webs, beginning to attack us.

It worked well. Or it would have, had my companions not reacted as quickly as they did. They kept me in the center of a tight circle, casting spells in every direction as I stood there, incapable of movement for several long minutes.

There was no exit. We were trapped.

"She's lost!" called one of the death knights, fighting a spider that was twice his size in height. His voice barely registered in my ears.

Rotvine used his staff to conjure a wall of arcane energy around us, which he projected outwards, "No. She's just scared, like the rest of us. Faith! For the love of Undercity, snap out of it!"

My vision blurred, turning grey, then black.

I was trapped in a nightmare where thousands of undead spiders jeered at me, stabbing me with acid-laden stingers, and wrapped me in webs that burned through my skin.

My name… I could hear my name.

Something cold trickled into my mouth, followed by the soothing sensation of being dipped in a warm stream.

"Come on, Faith, wake up."

I opened my eyes, blinking several times.

"There she is."

I tried sitting up, and felt someone supporting me from behind. "You gave us a bit of a scare, Major," said Highlord Tirion

Tirion… what?

"What happened?" I asked. Had my throat been lined in sand? I coughed once.

"You fainted," said Rotvine. He looked worse than I'd ever seen him, and I wondered for a moment what had happened to him, until I realized that he had been scared. Relief was spreading across his features, which was weird to see on a Forsaken.

"Fainted? I don't faint."

"You did, though. I had never realized that spiders terrified you that much."

I ran a shaking hand over my forehead. It felt clammy.

"It's only natural," said Tirion. "I think I'd be terrified of them too if I'd been held in Naxxramas for any length of time."

I shivered, "What… how long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours," said Haldren. "I dunno what we would've done had Tirion not shown up when he did."

"There were too many of them," said Carelia. "I think your black fire would have done the trick, but since you were out, we had to make do on our own."

Guilt swept over me, "I'm sorry…" I hadn't seen that many spiders at once since Sylvanas had gotten me out of that horrible place. And I hadn't fainted in a very long time.

"It's not your fault," said Tirion, kneeling and placing his hand on my shoulder. "You didn't lose anybody in that chamber, so no harm was done."

"I should have handled it better."

"Our responses surprise us sometime. I don't doubt that the strain of being in here has gotten to you. You might not have reacted that way had you encountered all of that after a full night's rest. But we're all exhausted."

Someone came into my field of vision, Highlord Mograine.

"We cannot linger long," he said. "Now that she's awake, we need to move."

"He's right. I'm okay." I tried to get to my feet, but several hands kept me down.

"Don't be silly, you can rest for another minute or two. We could all use it."

They handed me some water, along with some dried meat to chew on. "So, what's been going on?"

Tirion answered me, "Oh, well, once you guys went in, we realized we needed to coordinate assaults on other parts of Icecrown Citadel, or Arthas would have concentrated his forces directly on you."

"How many assaults?" I asked.

"Four coordinated ones, not including what the Horde and the Alliance decided to do up there. My team and I took out whatever was in the Crimson Hall, although one of them got away."

"The vampire?" asked Arel. "She found us."

Highlord Mograine nodded, "We took care of the Plagueworks, whatever was in there. A lot of constructs, and some Val'kyr too. It wasn't pretty."

"Nothing in here is pretty," said Carelia. "Everything is horrific. I wish I were home in Silvermoon, doing something stupid like watching flowers bloom."

"We all wish we were home," Tarr told her. "But we can't go home until we finish this. There won't be any home to go back to if we leave now."

"I hate to agree with that logic," I said. "But he's right. I'm not saying that we wouldn't stop the Scourge eventually, but we're here now." I struggled to my feet with Beverly's help. "We should go."

Rotvine caught my arm, "You still need to rest."

"A few minutes of rest won't make the kind of difference any of us need to get better, Carrick." I squeezed his bony shoulder and looked towards Tirion, "What have we got left?"

"Sindragosa's lair is close by. I figure we're going to run into a lot of undead dragons before we actually get to her."

Carelia's green eyes were wide, "How do we kill her?"

"Fight fire with fire. But she's big, we'll need to have a couple of groups to tackle her. How many of us are there?"

"We had to leave a few people back there just in case," said Tirion. "We have about thirty people ready to take on that dragon and her brood. It won't be easy."

"Of course it won't be easy, nobody said fighting the Scourge would be easy." I grabbed my bag, which had been lain next to me, and shouldered it. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we should get out of here. No sense in keeping them waiting."

We started walking, and I tried to reach out to Sylvanas, calling her quietly in my mind. But either the connection between us had been completely severed when I had fainted, or the potion had worn off, because I couldn't hear a thing.

We heard sounds coming from ahead of us. Enough sounds to allow us to guess that we were facing a large group of creatures.

Following the corridor we had been in to an open door, we stumbled out of the citadel again, arriving on a platform that was crawling with undead dragonkin, and two horrific undead dragons. Of Sindragosa, there was no sign yet.

We didn't have time to coordinate a plan of attack. I recognized that some of the dragonkins were spellcasters, and we had to hurry to subdue them. I used all of the fire spells in my arsenal, until the platform was a veritable rainbow of flames. Undead dragons fell in clumps as we worked.

After several minutes of this, a monstrous roar came from the sky.

Sindragosa.

"Hurry up and kill those two big ones," I said. "Quickly. If we have to fight them with her, we won't make it."

Everyone did as I asked, Tirion taking point on one of them, and Mograine taking care of the other one. It was messy, but we managed it, just as Sindragosa herself came down from the sky.

I could only imagine what she had been like when she had been alive before the Sundering. She was massive in size, and I started to think about just how we were going to kill her when she spoke.

"You fools!" she screamed, her voice sounding like a hundred crypt doors scraping against a dusty floor. "You think that you, _you_ can kill my children?" She didn't give us a chance to reply, which was unfortunate, because I came up with a really good line. She exhaled a cloud of freezing fire, which, try as we might, we were unable to counter with our own fire.

The only thing we could do was get out of its way.

I ran, putting a magical barrier around myself as I ducked underneath her enormous bony wings. Tarr and Arel were right beside me, and together, we cast our spells, hitting her side and sprinting away as soon as our fire had caught on her bones.

It was the only way to attack her. She was too big, and had too many weapons for us to stay standing in one spot for too long.

Undead dragonlings came to her aid, and we struck those down quickly. Their loss seemed to enrage her, which gave us an advantage.

"Watch this, you monster!" I cried, pinning one of the creatures down and slowly torching it with tongues of flame. Its cries of pain bounced off the outer walls of the citadel, and Sindragosa turned to me.

As she did, columns of Light hit her body in several places. Immediately afterwards, I cast my black fire spell at her, while Rotvine sent a swirl of arcane energy towards one of her front paws, which collapsed under her weight.

"End it!" cried Mograine. "Now!"

I saw Beverly leap onto Sindragosa's wing, hacking at it with a long knife. Tarr targeted that same wing, hurling bursts of lava at it. I kept up my barrage of black fire, which swirled around her snout as Tirion swung his sword, Ashbringer, at her.

The combined assault brought the former blue dragon down, her shrieks, I was certain, heard all over Icecrown.

"Burn the bodies," said Mograine, looking at the carnage on the platform.

I glanced around, seeing dead dragonkin everywhere, in addition to Sindragosa. More of our forces had perished, and as I stepped towards one of the bodies, I gave a small gasp.

Carelia lay in a pool of her own blood, her eyes wide and blank. Her skull had been split open by what I assumed to have been Sindragosa's tail. She still felt warm, although she was cooling rapidly.

I knelt next to her, closing her eyes and arranging the clothes on her body. She had survived the Wrathgate only to die here, like this. Impulsively, I took a locket that hung around her neck and put it in my pocket. If I ever got back to Silvermoon, I would try to find her parents.

Rotvine set her on fire, and I looked away from the sight. I didn't want to see her burn.

I could feel Mograine watching me, gaging my reaction to seeing Carelia dead. "I wish I'd had more time to get to know her, you know?" I said to nobody in particular. "She seemed like a nice girl. She didn't deserve this."

"None of us deserve this. It's just the way things are, even if we want them to be different. This is war, and it's been going on for a long time. She knew what she was getting into when she came along, and she did her part."

"You can honor her memory, and everyone else's, by finishing what we started. Think of Sylvanas."

"Do not tell me to think of Sylvanas right now," I snapped at Tirion.

"But she's why you're here, isn't she? Aren't you here to avenge her death?"

I forced myself to take a deep breath, "Have you been to Quel'Thalas since it fell? Have you seen what these butchers have done to my people? I know why I'm here. And I will ask you to give me a moment to get used to the fact that I've just lost yet another friend to the Scourge."

They did. For several minutes, none of us said anything, listening only to the wind howling and to the flames decimating whatever remained on the platform. After a while, we started moving again.

We didn't really know how to get to the Frozen Throne, but some mysterious force guided us there. It got colder. Not one fiend attacked us as we walked slowly through the icy halls. I performed warming spells on us, but it didn't help much.

"We should rest here for a while," said Tirion suddenly. "Get some more strength before we move along."

"We can rest when we're dead," said Mograine.

"Speak for yourself, Highlord," countered Rotvine.

Stunned silence greeted his statement. A second later, we had all burst into laughter. It was the kind of hysterical laughter that's only appropriate in situations where nothing else could be said, and I felt tears running down my cheeks as I tried to stifle it. It felt good to laugh. I couldn't remember the last time I had done it, and even though we were all probably going to our deaths, I felt better afterwards.

"Only you, Highlord," I said, wiping my eyes with a last giggle. ' _Rest when we're dead_ , that's a good one, especially here."

"Well… you know what I mean."

"I do."

I felt myself growing grim again, and noticed that every one of my companions' faces were doing the same, the traces of laughter fading away.

A frozen staircase spiraled upwards to what I knew to be Arthas' domain. The Frozen Throne.

Tirion climbed it first, followed by Mograine. I climbed after them, Rotvine and the others right behind me.

We emerged upon another large circular platform that was open to the elements. Inanimate skeletons were scattered here and there, blue with ice – some of Arthas' latest victims, I had no doubt. Arthas himself sat on a sculpted throne of ice and snow, located at the top of several icy stairs, above which was chained a lone burned-out figure.

"Bolvar…" breathed Tirion.

My eyes focused on the figure, and I took a step back in horror. His body had been completely altered by dragon fire. It was black, veined with orange as though he had been carved out of hardened lava. The fact that he was chained above Arthas' head told me that the Lich King had tried to torture him into subservience, but had failed.

"Yes… I thought he would make a nice decoration for my throne room," said Arthas, his voice reverberating through my very bones. "How do you like it?" He got up and slowly walked down the stairs, coming towards us. "So many of you have died to get here. Was it worth it? Do you think that I will not be able to get others to replace the ones you have killed?"

I glared at him, wanting to strike him, but experience told me to wait.

He turned towards me, "Ah, little Faith. So pretty, so brave. I should have killed you when I killed your lover. But you," he chuckled, "you will be a great addition to my people here. Because I will kill you now. I will save you for last, and then I will savor your very last breath. Frostmourne hungers for you."

My eyes focused upon the sword in his gauntleted hand. The sword that had taken her soul, along with countless other lives. The sword that had to be destroyed before Arthas could be killed.

 _Need I give my own life to avenge you, my love, I will gladly do so. I just pray that I live long enough to see him dead._

"You will pay for everything that you have done, Arthas," I said. My voice was quiet, but everyone heard me. "You might kill me, but you will die with me today."

Tirion and Mograine were inching closer to Arthas, their weapons raised. Suddenly, he turned towards them, "And what does the Ashen Verdict have for me today? Two pawns, who have so bravely led their companions to me? You do not have what it takes to defeat me, Tirion, even with your famous sword."

"Long have I waited for this day," said Tirion.

Arthas laughed, "Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy?"

"We will grant you a swift death, Arthas, which is more that can be said for the thousands you have tortured and slain!"

More laughter, "You will beg for mercy when I am done with you. And I shall show you none. Your screams will be a testament to my unlimited power."

"So be it." Tirion charged, Mograine at his heels, but the two of them suddenly froze in place, encased in two identical blocks of ice. Arthas had moved so fast that I hadn't even seen it happen.

But it didn't matter. The moment Tirion had charged, I had begun to cast my spell. I sent fire hurtling towards Arthas, but he deflected it easily, still laughing. Sidestepping a beam of Light, he stepped towards the person closest to him, Tarr, and struck at him.

Tarr fought, roaring, but his staff was split into two by Frostmourne as easily as though it had been a twig. The orc backed away once, and charged forward, casting as he did so.

"Tarr, don't!" I called.

It was over for him in one swift instant. Arthas' runeblade buried itself into Tarr's chest, and I saw blood spurting out of his mouth. He collapsed against the Lich King, who simply laid Frostmourne against him, absorbing his soul.

I gave a cry, raising my spellblade. Rotvine saw wat I was doing and placed himself in Arthas' line of sight, distracting him momentarily with a fire spell. My blade buried itself in the Lich King's right shoulder blade, just at the spot where his shoulder armor met the plate armor covering his arm. I felt ice forming over my fingers, and wrenched my blade out just as Arthas instinctively swatted at me. I hadn't seen the blow coming and went sprawling backwards.

The floor was icy, which made it easy for me to slip towards the edge of the platform. I was going fast, and had only a second to think about what to do before I tumbled right off into the void. Using all the strength I had, I stabbed my staff into the floor, slowing my movement.

"Faith!"

I slammed hard into something – a shard of rock that Arel had conjured forth somehow. I felt a couple of my ribs splintering at the impact, and gasped out in pain, the wind knocked out of me.

Arthas was walking towards me, Frostmourne raised.

"You have annoyed me for the last time, little Faith!" he called to me.

He swung his sword and I rolled away. The sound of the runeblade hitting the rock was that of an evil bell made of ice. The rock I had slammed into shattered under the force of the blow.

Two of Mograine's death knights leapt on Arthas. To my horror, I saw that Beverly was among them, but she managed to hang on as he shook them off, killing one of them and stunning the other.

"Bev! Let go, now!" I cried.

She did as I asked, and I sent a bolt of arcane energy at him, just as one of Haldren's Light-infused spells finally found its mark. Arthas stumbled back, but wasn't stunned long. He recovered almost immediately and called forth his Val'kyr, who swarmed us.

Ten of his winged monsters appeared out of nowhere, beginning to sweep in and out of the battle like beautiful buzzards, trying to pluck us from the platform. One of them made directly for me, while I saw another one reanimating Tarr's body where it lay. Making a split-second decision, I sent my black fire over to Tarr to make sure that he wasn't raised. This left me vulnerable to the Val'kyr's attack, and she grabbed me with her strong hands.

"Get – _off_ of me, you hag!" I cried. My staff was still on the ground, but I clutched my blade, which I sank into her thigh. The Val'kyr screamed into my ear, and for several seconds, I could hear nothing else. She released me, and I fell in a heap, injuring my ribs again.

"Split… split up!" I cried, my breath coming in gasps. "Half on you on… the Val'kyr!"

Enough people heard me for my orders to be obeyed. I killed the Val'kyr who had grabbed me before struggling to my feet. I could barely breathe, but luckily for me, I was able to cast the majority of my spells without needing to say anything. I focused on that, magically shielding myself while I alternated between sending arcane energy at Arthas and using fire on him. He deflected most of my spells, along with the others that were being aimed at him.

But he was being hit, and I realized that he wouldn't be able to go on this way indefinitely. The problem was, neither would we.

Something akin to a warm caress covered me like a blanket. The Light. Haldren was healing whatever injuries I had sustained so far in the fight. A Val'kyr attacked him, but Beverly swiped her arm in an arc, catching it with the long knife she was wielding. I watched as she, together with Haldren, killed the creature and turned their attention to Arthas, who was busy fighting the two remaining death knights.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw members of the Argent Crusade attempting to destroy the blocks of ice encasing Tirion and Mograine, to absolutely no avail. I hoped they were still alive in there, but we couldn't count on them for now.

It was up to us.

I looked at Rotvine, raising my hand and signaling the number 3 to him. He saw me and nodded. Together, we moved to stand behind Arthas, and started to cast our spells, invoking fire, arcane, and frost magic together.

The invocation created a five-point star on the floor that glowed white, pink, and orange. Arthas began to move away from it, but Arel used a gust of wind to keep him in place.

 _Please let this work_ , I said to myself.

We released the spell, and I felt as though countless amounts of energy had been yanked out of me as something exploded around Arthas. I fell forward, landing on my knees, and saw Rotvine do the same. The lich King was lifted off his feet and was sent crashing onto the stairs that led to his throne, the sound like thunder in my ears.

At the same time, the two ice blocks that had trapped Tirion and Mograine cracked, releasing them.

Arel raced to me, putting an arm around me before I completely collapsed.

But Arthas, unbelievably, wasn't done yet. He stirred on the stairs, and painstakingly got to his feet. Around us, all of the Val'kyr had been killed, and I saw more than one body clad in the tabard of the Argent Crusade lying motionless on the frozen floor, snow already beginning to cover them.

"Burn… them…" I managed, gesturing at them.

Arel nodded and did just that, setting the bodies alight. Snow and ice whipped at our faces. A shard of ice cut my cheek, and I began to bleed, but I paid no attention to that.

The Lich King stared at me. Raising Frostmourne, he pointed it at me, and I screamed.

My world went white, then black. My veins felt as though they were flowing with liquid ice. I was burning and freezing, caught in an unimaginable vortex of conflicting sensations as images filled my mind. I saw the devastation of Lordaeron through Arthas' eyes. King Terenas Menethil's crown rolling on the floor, leaving a blood trail. Uther the Lightbringer slain. Sylvanas, the _living_ Sylvanas, laying atop a wall, surveying the massive expanse of undead before the gates of Quel'Thalas. Her torture. Her death. Her rebirth into a creature of the Scourge.

I saw her die in a hundred different ways, each more horrible than the last. I could hear myself shrieking from far away. Arthas was laughing. The pain in my body was unbearable. The visions of Sylvanas clawing at my sanity.

"Faith. Come on, child, you need to snap out of this."

I opened my eyes, although they weren't my _real_ eyes. More like the eyes in my mind. A figure stood in front of me, one that looked like an older version of his son. King Terenas. I tried to speak, but couldn't.

"I know it hurts. But you can do this. You know what to do to get out of Frostmourne's grip. If you don't do it, you will stay here forever, trapped, the same way I am."

Something else coalesced next to Terenas. Her figure was vague, maybe because her real body and part of her soul, whatever remained of it, was currently living, such as it was. Yet it was her, such as I remembered her.

"My love. You have been so brave until now, so brave. I am so proud of you. Don't let him win. Don't let him take you away from me, my darling. Fight him. Fight him with everything you have."

Sylvanas.

"I will always be with you. The part of me that is gone will never leave you, and the part of me that remains in the trappings of undeath will always love you. Remember that."

Love.

Sylvanas.

My body moved. Through the curtain of pain that wracked my body, I managed to curl my fingers around my staff, which was, somehow, next to me now. I swung it, and it connected with Frostmourne, not hard enough break it, but enough to move it away from me.

The pain didn't vanish, but it slowly receded from my body. I fell, sobbing, nearly landing on top of Arthas as I did so. Arel's corpse lay next to me, her eyes wide and unseeing. Next to her was a fresh undead corpse. Arthas must have summoned them while I'd been in limbo.

"Frostmourne," whispered Arthas, looking at his sword. He sounded more than a little stunned that I had broken out of its grip.

I extended my hand, and my spellblade flew into it, glowing violet and orange. "Sylvanas!" I screamed, raising it and striking Arthas' runeblade with very ounce of strength I had left in my body. At the same time, Tirion swung Ashbringer, and Mograine raised his own weapon, striking at Arthas' flank.

Frostmourne shattered. Screams emanated from it, and I could swear that I saw forms rising out of the shards, dozens of them, hundreds. Several of the forms lingered, staying next to Arthas. One of them looked at me. Sylvanas.

"Go on, Faith," she said. "Finish him off."

I blinked and looked at Tirion, who nodded wearily, "Go ahead. You wanted to do this."

I felt weak, too weak to do what they were asking of me. Dimly, I realized that my right arm was broken, and that my blade had cracked when it had hit Frostmourne. Bending down, I picked up the broken hilt of the accursed runeblade with my good arm and staggered to where Arthas was laying, barely breathing.

I took off his helmet, and Tirion peeled off part of his armor, revealing his chest, which was rising and falling quickly. "For the crimes that you have committed against the people of Azeroth, Arthas," said Tirion, "we sentence you to death. May this bring peace and justice to the world that you destroyed."

The form of King Terenas knelt next to Arthas' head, and Sylvanas' form stepped towards me. I didn't wait for them to speak, and plunged the broken blade directly into Arthas' heart.

"It is done," said Tirion. He sounded broken inside.

I didn't know what to think. My mind couldn't process what had happened. Arthas was dead. Finally, after ten years of pain and suffering, he was dead. In a daze, I heard King Terenas' voice stating that there must always be a Lich King to keep whatever remained of the Scourge in check. I saw Bolvar Fordragon, freed from his chains, say that he would take that burden, and did nothing when Tirion placed the Helm of Domination, the Lich King's helm, onto his head.

"Faith?" Tirion's hand was on my shoulder.

I looked at him, "Sylvanas… I have to get back to Sylvanas…"

"All right. Go see her, and return to Dalaran once that's done."

Rotvine, looking as stunned as I felt, helped me create a portal back to Undercity. Still unsure of what was going on, I stepped through it.


	61. Chapter 61

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed.

"My Lady, please… be reasonable."

"REASONABLE?" My screams bounced off the walls of the throne room. "You told me the potion would keep me connected to her!"

"Yes, my Lady, I did." Master Apothecary Lydon, who had succeeded Putress in the Royal Apothecary Society, wasn't cowering before me like the others. Everyone else in the room had cleared out the moment I'd started to scream.

"So _why_ can't I sense her anymore?"

Lydon simply looked at me, saying nothing.

"No. No, I won't even entertain that notion, Lydon. She's not… she can't be… find out. GO!"

He left. For hours, I stayed by myself in the throne room, wondering what could have happened to her. The last thing I had sensed from her had been her complete and utter panic when she had stepped into that chamber filled with spiders in the citadel.

Was she still alive? Could it be that my connection to her had been severed because she had been killed? Or had the potion not been strong enough?

I couldn't imagine it. I wouldn't. I stood up, pacing. People began to come back into the Royal Quarter, but they didn't come into the room I was in. Not until Lor'themar showed up.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"I heard that they were close to reaching Arthas, so I thought you would want someone with you in case we got news."

"What, you think I need a friend?"

"I don't think that you should be alone right now."

I turned to stare at him, "I really don't need to be with anybody right now, _thank you_."

"Well, I don't want to be alone. Faith saved my life, and if anything happens to her, I don't want to hear it on my own."

I snarled, but Lor'themar didn't pay attention to me, simply taking a seat and settling down to wait.

"I made a potion for her," I told him. "So that I'd be able to be with her telepathically while she was in Icecrown."

"Did she take it? I thought the two of you were fighting?"

"We are. We were. I took my anger out on her because she was convenient. And I felt guilty."

"You? Guilty?" The regent lord of Silvermoon stared at me. "I don't think that you've ever felt guilty about anything since you've died. Even when you were alive you didn't feel guilt very often."

That was true. But what had happened with Cindera…

"I cheated on her."

A blink. He didn't say anything for several seconds, "With that death knight? I heard about her."

I looked down. I hadn't meant for it to happen. It had just been one of those things. I'd come out of my chambers, and Cindera had been there. She had kissed me, and before I'd even realized what I was doing, I'd started to kiss her back.

"It felt wrong," I said.

"Well, of course it felt wrong, Sylvanas. You're with Faith. Or are you?"

"I am. I think. I don't know anymore, now." Absently, I twisted the vine ring on my finger. I'd gone to get it back after Faith had left. "Cindera kisses differently than Faith does. Faith is still shy with me, but she loves me, I can feel it. Cindera, she was aggressive. She wanted me, but not for the reasons everyone thought. She's dead now, Faith killed her."

Lor'themar got to his feet, "I'm sorry?"

I laughed without much humor, "I always said that Faith was an excellent judge of character. She can spot a member of the Scourge faster than the rest of us can blink, and she never trusted Cindera." I told him what had happened, from Cindera's kiss to her death at Faith's hands.

"But Cindera was helping you fight the Scourge."

"Just for show. I guess she knew that Arthas would be able to get more soldiers."

"So Faith knows that you had an indiscretion. How did she react?"

I sat down, "Shock. Hurt. I've hurt her before, but never like this. And now I've lost my connection with her, and I don't know why. I'm scared that she's dying and I'm not there for her, and I need to tell her I love her one more time, I can't be here without her…" I could feel panic rising within me.

Lor'themar quickly came to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "You need to calm down. I know you're freaked out because you're not with her, but I'm sure she's okay."

"She's fighting _Arthas_."

He winced, "She's strong. She's fought the Scourge relentlessly for the last ten years, she knows what she signed up for. And if she dies, Sylvanas, if she dies, you're going to be okay. Just like she was."

"She was okay after I died? Really? You're going to try to make me swallow that lie?"

"I just mean that she learned how to live without you. She was able to function."

I didn't answer. True, Faith _could_ function without me, and had done so even before I'd died. But nobody who knew us could deny that we functioned better when we were together.

An odd noise made me turn my head, just as a guard cried something out about a portal. Several people ran in, and I stood there, frozen, watching as Faith stumbled out of the swirling vortex of energy, falling to her knees.

She was bleeding from half a dozen places that I could see. Her clothes were a tattered mess on her body, which was thinner than I remembered. Her eyes were sunken in her face, and her skin was pale. She dragged the bloody hilt of a broken sword onto the floor, leaving traces of blood there as she tried to get back to her feet. Her right arm hung at an odd angle.

"Faith…" I whispered. I was incapable of moving.

She looked at me and staggered towards me. Nobody tried to help her, understanding perhaps that she wanted to do this on her own. I fully turned towards her, holding out a hand when she reached me. She clasped it, and I pulled her against me in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead… I couldn't sense you anymore."

"I fainted… the spiders… I think it… the connection broke." She looked at me, "Arthas is dead."

Lor'themar sat down on the nearest available stone bench, running a hand over his eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

Faith lifted the hilt of the sword, and I nearly recoiled. Frostmourne. "He's dead," she repeated. Her knees gave out from under her, and I caught her before she hit the stone floor. "I saw you," she whispered.

I called for healers, and a couple of my guards raced out of the throne room to fetch some. "Saw me?" I asked her. Lor'themar came to us and helped me put Faith in a more comfortable position against me, taking Frostmourne from her hand and laying it aside.

"He had me… in Frostmourne's grip."

I froze and glanced up at Lor'themar, who looked worried now. "How did you survive?"

"I saw… terrible things… what he did to you…" a tear ran down her cheek. "Terenas appeared… then you."

I closed my eyes, "You saw King Terenas and myself? You didn't hallucinate it?"

She smiled a little, "Maybe…" her hand came up to touch my cheek, "You s-said that you were proud of me. That the part of you… the part of you that was h-here would always love me." Her eyes closed, "I love you, Sylvanas."

"Look at me!" I said harshly, giving her a little shake. "Don't you dare fall asleep, Faith!"

"I love you…" she repeated.

"I love you too. Now, you are _not_ dying, do you hear me?"

"Can I sleep?"

"I think she's in shock, Sylvanas," said Lor'themar to me.

"I gathered that. Look away."

"What –."

"I'm going to kiss her. Look away."

He hastily averted his gaze, and I pressed my lips to Faith's in a hard kiss. Her body convulsed once against mine, but she responded. Her tongue found mine, her hand cupping my cheek. I pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes were more focused, and her cheeks had turned pink.

"Are you with me?" I asked her.

"You kissed me."

"Only thing I could think of to do."

"I'm mad at you."

"I can live with that." I wrapped my arms around her, and she molded herself to me, closing her eyes. She was trembling, and Lor'themar wrapped his cloak around her. "They didn't heal you up there?"

"No time. I came here almost as soon as Arthas died… Sylvanas?"

"Yes?"

"Did you feel anything? When he died, did you feel it?"

I shook my head, "I thought you were dead. There wasn't much else in my mind at that moment." I focused, listening. Ever since he had raised me, I'd been able to hear his whispers in my mind. They'd gotten fainter when I'd broken free from the Scourge, but they had still been there. "I can't hear him at all… Faith, he's really dead?"

She gave a nod, "Yes. I broke Frostmourne. I thought that your soul might have come back. I thought you might have been alive again when he died."

"You thought that killing him would bring me back to life?" My voice sounded strange to my ears, and Lor'themar cleared his throat, putting a hand on Faith's back.

"I hoped that… yes."

She looked horribly sad, but she didn't cry. She just held onto me tightly, and Lor'themar wrapped both his arms around us for a moment.

"You two, I swear," he said. "You could drive a man insane." He kissed Faith's cheek, "You really killed him."

"I didn't do it alone."

The healers arrived, four of them, and they immediately converged on her, taking care of her while she told us what had happened on the Frozen Throne. At some point, she took a locket out of her pocket, handing it to Lor'themar. You should find Carelia's family. We had to burn her body, so they won't have anything to bury…"

I brushed her hair back from her forehead, "Okay. It's okay. You need to rest now, sweetheart."

"No. I have orders to report back to Dalaran now."

" _Now_? I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Sylvanas, I _have_ to."

I pursed my lips, "Fine. I'll come with you, though. Hey, how's Rotvine doing? Is he all right?"

"I think so. I wouldn't have been able to pull off that spell on my own."

We stood up, and pulled Faith gently to her feet. She swayed against me, still weak. "I understand that you need to go to Dalaran, but first, you need to wash, and change. All right? And there's something else we need to do." I picked her up, surprised to feel how light she was now. I walked with her towards the center of Undercity, where many people had gathered.

Everyone there, from the Forsaken to the people from the other Horde races, looked at me expectantly when I arrived with Faith. More than half the population of Undercity had crammed itself there, on every available surface, some of them even floating on rafts in the pools of slime. Evidently, the rumor had already spread.

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head, "You're their queen, my love. You should make the announcement."

I looked at everyone, "Less than an hour ago, Faith came home to tell me that Arthas Menethil is now dead. The Lich King, the one who did this to us, is now gone. For good."

For a moment, nobody said anything. Everyone stared at me, dumbstruck. Then, someone started to clap, followed by others. My people usually aren't given to outbursts of joy, but what I saw at that moment, as everyone began to cheer and hug, was something I never thought I would get to witness. Faith kissed me, deeply, surprising me. Bells began to ring all over the city, and I knew they would be echoed across Lordaeron.

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Lor'themar squeezed my shoulder, "I must get back to Silvermoon and give the news to everyone there. I'll meet you in Dalaran."

I nodded, and some of my mages immediately made a portal for him, as Faith was still too weak to perform any kind of magic.

Finally, I found myself alone with Faith in my chambers. I had laid out some black robes to wear with a new Argent Dawn tabard, while she slowly washed traces of the battle from her skin. She'd begun to take on a more natural color, but she still looked stunned.

"I should have been in Dalaran half an hour ago," she told me as I helped her out of the tub.

"I wasn't about to let you go anywhere in the state you were in." I patted her skin dry before helping her with the robes, which I fastened for her. "Faith."

She turned to look at me, her amber eyes wide.

"Thank you. Thank you for killing him."

Faith didn't smile. She stared into my eyes for a long time, taking my hand and squeezing it. "You're welcome."

We arrived in Dalaran to a celebration such as I hadn't seen in a long time. Faith held my hand tightly as we made our way to the Violet Hold. People, both from the Horde and the Alliance, bowed to us when they saw us walking by. We reached the hold, and Vereesa sprinted out of there to launch herself at Faith while Rhonin came striding towards me, a grin plastered on his face. The twins were with him, and upon seeing me, they released their father's hands and raced to me, leaping into my arms. It was all I could do to catch them before they fell.

I saw Tirion Fordring nearby. He had a bandage around his chest, but he smiled, raising a goblet to me. I nodded at him and he walked over.

"Your girl was magnificent against Arthas," he said.

"I don't doubt it," I replied, setting the twins down so that they could hug Faith. "Congratulations, Tirion. And thank you for helping her."

"She's the one who helped us. Had she and Rotvine not used that last spell on Arthas, I'm not sure what would have happened. More of us might have been killed." He glanced at Faith, who was still talking quietly to Vereesa. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces. "You healed her."

"In part. I couldn't let her go anywhere until I was satisfied she wouldn't die on me."

"She nearly did. I don't know what she saw when Arthas had Frostmourne on her, but we couldn't do anything about it. I could tell she was in a tremendous amount of pain."

The thought of Faith in pain made me wince. Tirion seemed to notice that, because he smiled gently.

"You should be proud of her for what she accomplished in there."

"I am."

Someone screamed and I turned around in time to see Faith jumping out of her skin, her eyes wide. But it was just a young woman running towards someone I assumed to be her husband, judging by the kiss she gave him.

"I think you're still going to have your work cut out for you, though, clearing out the rest of the Scourge."

"Oh, we will. If you don't mind, I will ask Faith to remain with us a while longer, to help with some of the cleanup. It will take at least a year or two to make a dent in the numbers of the undead. Despite everything we killed in the citadel, there are more of them out there."

I nodded, putting my arm around Faith when she came next to me, "And you lost a lot of people in there, Faith told me."

"We did. We had a difficult time of it. The horrors inside that place were innumerable. There were several times when I thought that we weren't going to make it." He gasped and put a hand over the bandage on his chest.

"You have to rest, Tirion," Faith told him. Her voice was thick with emotion.

"So do you, I think. I'll give you a week off so that you can be home, but after that, would you mind coming back for some time?"

"No problem. We'll have to get rid of the Scourge at home as well."

"I'll take care of that with Lor'themar," I told her. "You just focus on what you need to do. I'll expect you home afterwards."

"And what will happen then?"

"We'll try to move on."

She kissed my cheek, but her eyes were sad, "You know, I thought that with Arthas gone, I would feel, I dunno, some sense of closure. But…" she buried her head in my neck, and I kissed her forehead, looking at her.

"But what?" I asked gently.

"All I feel is empty. Arthas is dead, but so is everyone else. You… you didn't come back to life."

"My love I can't come back to life. I was killed."

"I know."

We stood together, not saying anything for a while. Tirion excused himself, presumably to go to the clinic, and Rotvine took his place. Ignoring all protocol, he hugged me, apologizing to Faith for doing so. "I'm taking a few liberties, but only for now."

"Liberty granted, Carrick," I told him. "You did a great job up there. I'm proud of you."

Rotvine beamed at me to the best of his abilities, "Thank you, my Lady. I would say it was a pleasure, but I would be lying through my teeth with that statement."

I smiled, "I know what you mean. You should enjoy the festivities. Today is supposed to be a good day."

"Actually, all I want to do is stay somewhere and think. A lot has happened over the past ten years, not all of it pleasant."

"You're telling me. We've all lost a lot because of the Scourge, but I think that the memorial services will be happening later on."

I was right about that. Over the next few days, I planned services for most of the Forsaken who had fallen to the Scourge over the past ten years. This also included honoring the people of Lordaeron who had been turned in the first place, which meant having a fairly extensive ceremony. Because Faith had always kept meticulous records, it was easy to come up with a monument, on which we inscribed many names in minute handwriting. We placed the monument, which we had made of black marble, in the Undercity courtyard, keeping candles lit around it.

Quel'Thalas also held memorial ceremonies. Faith helped with them as well, coming up with the idea of having a huge white plaque erected at the old gates of Silvermoon, with all of the names of the fallen elves magically flowing on it in pretty script. My name, of course, was among them, despite my insistence that the statue in Fairbreeze Village was quite enough. But Faith was adamant.

"You sacrificed your life for your people, Sylvanas," she told me when I protested. "This memorial is yours as well."

I allowed this, but only because I had planned something for her, with Lor'themar. "You're getting something too, you know," I told her quietly.

"What's that?"

"Come with me."

We left the memorial and made our way to Sunfury Spire, which was overwhelmed with guests for the ceremonies. More lavish ones were planned for when the bulk of the forces would be returning from Northrend in a few weeks' time, but this was a good excuse to party. The Sin'dorei hadn't had many chances to really celebrate for a long time.

Lor'themar was waiting for us, along with Lady Liadrin and Halduron, and, much to my surprise, Vereesa, the twins, and Rhonin.

"Is it safe for you to be here?" I asked them.

"As safe as it can be, I think," answered Rhonin. "The Horde and the Alliance are trying to be at peace, for now."

I wondered how long that was going to last.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Faith, hugging them.

"They're here at my request," said Lor'themar. "Why don't you follow me upstairs?"

I led Faith to the second level of the Spire, where we all gathered on one of the balconies, overlooking the mass of people who was there. Most of them were Sin'dorei, but I noticed several Forsaken among them, and tauren, including Hamu and his parents, who were standing in the front.

Lor'themar, who was wearing a magnificent set of celebratory armor, stepped forward, and began to speak, "As you know, today is a day of mourning, but also one to celebrate the fall of the Scourge. We will have several more of these ceremonies in the coming weeks, but this is a special one, because we would also like to acknowledge a person who has sacrificed a lot, more than most, to do what needed to be done."

He looked at Faith, who tensed beside me, and took a step back. I put my hand on her back and firmly gave her a push forward, trying not to grin.

"All of you are aware of what Major Faith Everstone has been through over the past ten years. But despite all of that, she went on, and fought the Scourge over and over again. She was injured, kidnapped multiple times, and several times, she nearly lost her life. During the Northrend Campaign, she was selfless, helping the Horde as was necessary, but also the indigenous people of Northrend, and on several occasions, the Alliance. As she has said on more than one occasion, as long as we have a common enemy to defeat, we have no business fighting each other."

Faith's cheeks were red, and she was shaking her head, mumbling that anybody in her position would have done the same thing. I grinned then, knowing how much she hated the attention she was being given.

"All over Azeroth, heroes are being honored for what they did against the Scourge. Some of them posthumously, as I believe is the case for Dranosh Saurfang, who fought so bravely." He cleared his throat, "In our case, the hero we would like to honor is right here. Faith, we are presenting you with the Star of Quel'Thalas, for everything that you have done for the people of Quel'Thalas."

I heard Faith gasp. She glanced at me, and I winked at her. I knew she wasn't only reacting this way out of surprised. I had been awarded the Star posthumously, by Prince Kael'thas, before he had gone mad and joined the Burning Legion.

She stood still as Lor'themar pinned the golden jewel to her chest, over her heart. The crowd roared its appreciation, and it took all of my self-control not to shed a tear or two as I watched her address the people.

"I don't feel as though I deserve this," she said in a trembling voice. "So many people have done as much, if not more than I have against the Scourge." She extended her hand to me, and I took it, stepping next to her. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without the people who were with me every step of the way."

She began to list off the people who had helped her in battle, mentioning Rotvine and the people who had been with her the final fight against Arthas' forces. She spoke of the Kirin Tor mages and her mentors, of her tauren family and the people who had rescued her on several occasions. Finally, she spoke of me, and how she was positive that her love for me had helped her escape Frostmourne.

"So what I'd like to say to you today, is, yes, mourn the people you have lost. Celebrate the fact that Arthas is dead. But most of all, find your loved ones, and spend time with them. Tell them that you love them. Because life is too short to keep something like that buried inside." She turned towards me, and I was positive that she was going to propose to me, which might have been catastrophic.

I wanted her to. And I didn't. I wouldn't be able to accept.

But all she did was kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her body to mine. The sound of the cheering crowd disappeared, and all I felt was Faith's mouth against mine. Heat simmered between us, and I just wished for one thing, that we could stay that way forever.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The End. Two little words that mean a lot in the eyes on an author. I've been writing Fall and Rebirth for a little over a year now, and I was stuck on chapter 4 for the longest time, until I decided to post it on this site. I feel both happy and sad - a complex vortex of emotions - at seeing this story end.

I want to thank all of you for being patient with me through Fall and Rebirth. It has taken me a long while to get to this point. A special thanks to my friend Jo, whom I met through Fall, for all of the feedback and the beta reviews! Thanks for picking me up when I was down, and for never giving up on Faith and Sylvanas! Thanks as well to my numerous reviewers: Arieko, Sithdoom, Pegazus16, Drakefire, and everyone else who has stuck by my two favorite girls as they went through their adventures!

I was going to wait to post this until I was done writing chapter 1 of Almost Beyond, but decided to post it now, so that you all can see the conclusion of the story. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please be on the lookout for **Almost Beyond** , which I will be posting this week! I hope that you will enjoy it as much as you did this story!

Love,  
Lunarelle


End file.
